Journey To Be The Best Pokemon Master - Rewrite
by BadBoy1992
Summary: 5 year old Ash gets attacked by a flock of Spearow, but ends up being saved by Mew. How will this change his life? Rewrite! Aura Guardian Ash. Psychic Ash. OP Ash and his Pokemon. Ash/Misty/Cynthia/Leaf/Serena/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone!**

**Because of many things that happened in the story and because I have gone a little overboard with Ash's powers that had no explanation at all, as well as some other stuff, I have decided to rewrite this story from the beginning, and make it easier to read and for me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to them. **

**Chapter 1 **

It was a night time. Inside a small looking house in a small town called Pallet in a Kanto region a 10 year old boy is preparing to start his Pokémon journey. The boy's name is Ash Ketchum. He's a boy with wild spiky black hair (like Sir Aaron's), silver eyes and a little over average height. Ash's dream is to become a Pokémon master and to keep a promise he made five years ago, so he has been waiting for a long time to start his journey.

Tomorrow morning he was supposed to go to Professor Oak's lab and pick his starting Pokémon like most new trainers, but since Ash already has three Pokémon, he will not get a starter Pokemon from Professor Oak, Ash decided to live it for other trainers who might show up for a starter Pokemon.

Now, if you are wondering how is it that Ash already has three Pokemon before he even started his journey, that is because when he was five years old Ash had an accident in which he almost died, but was saved by someone he wasn't expecting, and that's when he found about his special powers and his role in saving the world. After that, the one who saved him gave him two Pokemon eggs to take care of, and when they hatch, they will be able to help him train to learn how to use his powers.

When he was done with his preparations he looked at his first two Pokémon and said; "I can't believe it's already been five years since we first met. I feel like it's only been yesterday." His Pokémon looked at Ash and then they also started remembering that day and what happened after.

**Xxx Flashback start Xxx**

Five year old Ash was playing in a forest in Pallet Town. He had one of his usual arguments with his friend Garry Oak, who is Professor Oak's grandson, and decided to go and play alone. But he made a mistake and went a little too far then he was supposed to and now he is lost. He's been trying to find he's way home for over half an hour but is unsuccessful. And then he made his second mistake that day. In his frustration because he was unable to find his way home, Ash threw a rock and hit a Spearow right in the head.

Now hitting a wild Pokémon is bad, but hitting a Spearow is very bad because they have a very nasty temper and Ash new that. So when he realized what he did Ash tried to apologize but it was too late.

Spearow got angry and started to screech. His screech was heard by the other Spearow's who were there and they quickly rushed to his side. When Spearow told them what happened they all started chasing after Ash.

When Ash saw that whole flock of Spearow's is after him he started running. Ash tried to escape and was running as fast as he could but Spearow's were faster and after about one hundred meters they were able to catch him. Spearow's started attacking Ash relentlessly and he was unable to do anything. Ash thought that this was his end and that this Spearow's are going to kill him.

But because of some lucky coincidence, one of the Legendary Pokemon was passing by, and saw Ash lying on the ground and a flock of Spearow's attacking him relentlessly. That Pokemon was Mew, and after she saw what is going on, she decided to help Ash, and save him from Spearow's.

Mew quickly flew toward Ash and Spearow's while at the same time calling out for Spearow's to stop. Mew's calling got the attention of Spearow's and they all stopped attacking Ash, and looked at Mew, who flew in front of Ash, who was now lying on the ground covered in cuts and bite marks and bleeding. Mew then started ranting at the flock of Spearow's, and they just stood of floated there and said nothing, because they were all felling a little ashamed because one of the Legendary Pokemon is berating them because they attacked a five year old kid like this.

Once Mew finished her rant, the entire flock bowed their heads in apology and flew away, leaving Mew alone with Ash.

While Mew was berating the Spearow's, Ash, who was still on the ground looked at what was going on since Spearow's stopped attacking him after they heard some voice. Once he looked in front of himself, he saw a small pink Pokemon he never saw before in real, but was able to recognize from some books he saw in Professor Oak's lab.

Ash was surprised by seeing Mew, as some people spent their entire lives searching for one, and here he was seeing one right in front of himself, and from the looks of it berating a who flock of Spearow's, and he wasn't even looking to find it.

Right after Spearow's left, Ash saw Mew coming closer to him, and was now hovering right above him, and looking at him.

Ash then tried to get up slowly because he was covered in wounds, and he was afraid that if he moves to quickly some wounds might become even bigger, and he might lose more blood then he already did.

Once Mew saw all those wounds she used some of her aura to at least stop the bleeding, she couldn't heal him completely because she's not a healer. Once Mew was finished Ash got up slowly and started speaking. "Thank you for saving me from those Spearow's. I thought they were going to kill me."

Mew continued to look at Ash for a few more seconds before it decided to say something. _"It's Ok you don't have to thank me, though you should consider yourself lucky that I was here to save you, or who knows what would happen if I wasn't," _said Mew directly in Ash's head using her telepathic powers.

After hearing a voice in his head Ash was surprised for a moment before he wasn't expecting a Pokemon to speak directly in his mind, but quickly got over it, and said. "Yeah, I guess I should consider myself lucky, though it was because I was unlucky that this happened in the first place. I mean what are the chances of me hitting a Spearow in the head with the rock I throw away in frustration?"

Hearing this, Mew laughed a little, which got a pout out of Ash, but after a few seconds she stopped and said. _"I guess for everything bad that happens in the world, something good must happen to balance it out."_

After that Ash got up, since now he was able to move around since Mew has stopped the bleeding, and was about to walk away after he thanked Mew again for saving him, but he stopped after he heard Mew's voice again.

"_You know, you are very interesting human, Ash. Now that I have looked at you closer, I can see that you are very special, and that you have some powers that not many humans have." _

When Ash heard this, he turned around, and looked at Mew, and after few seconds he asked. "What do you mean, what powers do I have that make me so special?"

"_You see Ash, every human and Pokemon have something that's called Aura, and while Pokemon use Aura for their attacks, humans cannot use Aura, at least not all humans, since there are some who are able to use Aura, and they are known as Aura Guardians. But there are also some humans who can use Psychic powers just like Psychic Pokemon, and there are even less of them then those who can use Aura. But you, for some reason I can sense that you are able to use both Aura and Psychic powers, you just have to awake then and learn how to use them,"_ Mew explained to Ash why he was special!

After Mew finished, Ash couldn't believe his ears. Ash is very smart and he has heard about Aura and Psychic powers. Ash new that all Pokémon use Aura for their attacks, and that there are some Pokémon who have Psychic powers. He also knew that there are some humans who can use Aura or Psychic powers, but he never thought that he can use both of them. After thinking for a few more moments he decided to speak. "So what now, what does that mean for me," Asked Ash?

After hearing Ash's question Mew says; _"I think that you are someone who is going to change this world for the better. I can tell that your potential and ability to use both Aura and Psychic powers are going to help you with that, but since they are still not awakened, I'll do it for you so you can start training right away and not waste time!" _

After Mew finished speaking, she came right in front of Ash with her small hand stretched toward his forehead.

Mew's hand started glowing and then she touched Ash. After a few moments' Ash himself started glowing, his whole body was covered in blue Aura and you could also see small yellow sparks round his Aura. He could fell his powers and he was very surprised by how powerful he was. About five minutes later his Aura started getting smaller and smaller, until it was completely gone. When it was gone Ash looked at Mew and then he asked. "Was that my Aura and Psychic powers?"

"_Yes, those were your powers, as I said before, I awakened them for you so you won't waste time training to awaken them, and now all you have to do is train to control them, and I have someone who will be perfect to help you with your training," _said Mew, and after she saw Ash's curious expression on his face, she made two Pokemon eggs appear out of nowhere, and handed them to Ash, who was staring at the eggs with wide eyes.

Ash looked at Mew and couldn't believe that he was being given two Pokémon eggs. He took both eggs from Mew and looked at them closely. The egg in his right hand was blue in color with several black marks on it. The egg in his left hand was yellow with black marks.

"What Pokémon are going to hatch from these eggs?" Asked Ash after looking at the eggs for several minutes.

"_The one in your right hand is going to hatch in to Riolu. He and his evolutionary form Lucario are Pokémon that are very sensitive to Aura, and are very good at using their Aura, better than most Pokémon. Almost all humans who can use Aura have Riolu or Lucario. The one in your left hand is Abra. It's a Psychic type Pokémon that will be the best at helping you improve your Psychic powers," _started Mew before making a small pause and then continued.

"_These two Pokémon are the best to help you improve your powers, and you are also supposed to help them become more powerful, and develop and improve their powers,"_ finished Mew.

After hearing what Mew told him Ash commented. "Wow so these are Riolu and Abra. I heard that they are very powerful Pokémon."

"_Every Pokemon is as god as its trainer, so the better you are, the better they will become. I just hope you will become what I expect you to, and not turn dark."_ Added Mew after she heard Ash's comment, though last part she said in her own thoughts, so Ash didn't hear her.

"I want to say thank you Mew, thank you for saving me, and for giving me these Pokémon eggs. And don't worry I'm going to start my training right after my wounds are healed, and I promise that by the time I start my journey in five years, both me and the Pokémon you gave me are going to be powerful enough so that we can help the world just as you are expecting me to do," said Ash.

"_It's Ok you don't have to thank me. And I'm glad that you are taking what I said seriously and that you are going to start improving your powers. Now that I've awakened them you are at an advanced level, but there are several more levels above that, and you need to be at least master level by the time you start your journey,"_ said Mew to Ash.

"How many levels are there and how am I going to now when I've reached the next level?" Asked Ash after hearing what Mew said.

"_Well, for aura there is six levels and they are,"_ Mew then started explaining each level one by one.

"_-BEGINNER; Those who have just started their training in Aura manipulation are in this category._

_-INTERMEDIATE; in this category falls everyone who has awakened their Aura and have at least small control over it._

_-ADVANCED; to reach this level one must have very good control of their Aura. And they are also able to understand Pokémon and talk with them, but only with those they are close to they can't understand Pokémon that are not theirs. You are at this level, I thought its best to awaken your powers up to this level I couldn't awaken them higher even if I wanted to._

_-MASTER; to reach this level it takes a lot of time and training. In this level Aura user has great control over their Aura and can understand every Pokémon, it doesn't matter if they are close to them or if they are wild, or have different trainer. They can also manipulate their Aura like Pokémon and use some attacks but not very powerful attacks._

_-GRAND MASTER; now this level is much higher than previous levels. To become Grand Master one must have complete control over their Aura. That means they must be able to shape their Aura into anything like swords or spears, and use Pokémon attacks that humans who can use Aura are able to learn. They are mostly fighting type attacks._

_-LEGENDARY GRAND MASTER; this is the highest level Aura user can reach. In this level one can fight against legendary Pokémon one on one and even win. But you must know that there was only one human in history who has reached this level, and another one who has come close, so you have to go through a lot of blood, sweat and tears to reach that level and even than you may never reach it,"_ Mew finished its explanation to Ash.

After thinking about everything he heard for several minutes Ash asked. "What about my Psychic powers, what levels they have?"

"_Actually they don't have levels since they are different. Aura users can understand Pokémon language and talk with them, but Psychic users have telepathic abilities and they can talk with Pokémon through their mind. Also both Aura and Psychic users can sense other Aura and Psychic users from afar. But anyone bellow Grand Master level must know the Aura of another user to be able to sense them. The most powerful Psychic humans can use Psychic attacks that are at the level of Psychic Type legendary Pokémon,"_ finished Mew.

"Wow that's a lot of stuff to take in, I never thought that we humans can become powerful enough to battle against legendary Pokémon's," said Ash.

"_I know it's a little hard to believe but that's how things are. Oh and before I forget you probably didn't notice but when I awakened your powers I also imprinted some stuff in your mind. Mostly knowledge about different Pokémon's that exist around the world and about your Aura and Psychic powers. You can also use some of your powers since you are at Advanced level now. That knowledge and this Pokémon that I gave you are going to be of great help in your training,"_ said Mew.

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it I do feel a little different and I know some stuff that I didn't know before," said Ash a little surprised by some things that he now knows.

"_Well my job here is done; all I have left is to wish you good luck on your journey,"_ said Mew before she turned around and left.

Seeing Mew leave Ash said. "Thank you for everything you did for me, I hope that we will see each other again someday," shouted Ash after Mew.

After Mew left Ash kept standing there for a few more minutes before he decided to go home so he can tell his parents what happened and have his wounds treated. So with both eggs the he received from Mew in his hands he quickly run home, which he suddenly knows where it is.

**XXX**

Ash run for about ten minutes before he finally came in front of his house in which he lives with his parents, well mostly his mother only because his father is always away at work so his rarely home. He quickly entered in and yelled for his mother. "Hey Mom, come here quickly."

Hearing Ash's yell someone came from the other room but it wasn't his mom that came out instead it was his father. Seeing his father home was a surprise for Ash because he wasn't there when he went out to play.

When Ash's father heard Ash yell he was glad that he was going to see his son after not seeing him for a few months so he quickly came out of the room but what he saw was not what he was expecting. When he got home from his trip he heard from his wife Delia that he has just misted Ash who went out to play. He was a little sad but he quickly got over it knowing that Ash is going to be home in a few hours so he decided to wait a talk with Delia about what was going on while he was away.

He was thinking that Ash is probably going to come home dirty like he always does but when he saw him standing there with his cloths torn in several places, covered in dried blood and wounds all over his body and holding two Pokémon eggs he called Delia to come out quickly and run to Ash fast.

"Ash what's going on, what happened, way are you all covered in wounds and blood?" Yelled Red Ketchum with voice full of terror while looking on all of Ash's wounds.

Before Ash can answer on his father's question his mother Delia came out of the room and after seeing Ash she got worried and started crying.

Seeing his father's worried face and his mother crying Ash decided to tell them what happened.

He said how he got mad after he ended lost in the forest so he threw a rock and hit Spearow, how he was then attacked by entire flock of angry Spearow's, how he thought that everything is over and that he was going to die after they managed to catch him and how he was saved by Mew. He also told them what happened after and everything that Mew said to him, about his powers and the Pokémon eggs he received to help him in his training. It took him about 15 min. to tell them what happened. During that time his mother was cleaning his wounds while listening everything Ash said.

To say that Red and Delia were surprised would be an understatement. Seeing his wounds they believed that Ash was attacked by Spearow's, but that he was saved by Mew and that he has both Aura and Psychic powers was a little difficult to believe. But it was quickly confirmed to be true after Red who was Aura user used his Aura and noticed that Ash's presence was different than it was before, he appeared to be much stronger, and then there are those eggs Ash has brought with him. He told them what Pokémon are going to hatch from them and that's not something five year old kids know unless someone told them. Both Red and Delia also knew that Ash never lies, so they believed him.

After Ash finished his story and Delia finished cleaning most of his wounds they decided to go to the hospital so Ash can be checked by a real doctor, just in case. Quickly they left the house and went to the Pallet Town hospital.

**XXX**

After finishing at the hospital Ash and his parents decided to go to Professor Oak's lab and check Pokémon eggs that Ash got from Mew. Once they reached Oak's ranch, they knocked on the door and a few moments later Professor Oak opened the door to see who it was.

"O Red, Delia, Ash it's you wha… Ash what happened to you?" Oak asked Ash after seeing Ash covered in bandages.

"Hey Professor Oak, well you see…" Ash was about to say what happened but was stopped by his father.

"Excuse me professor but can we come inside we need to talk to you about something?" Asked Red not wanting to talk about this in front of the house.

"O, yes of course, come on in, I was just about to have some tea with my granddaughter Daisy. You can join us," said Professor Oak a little worried what about Ash and what they have to talk about with him. They also look worried and Delia's eyes are a little red like she was crying. And then there are those Pokémon eggs that Ash is carrying. Where did he get them?

"Hey grandpa who was that?" Asked 11 year old girl called Daisy before seeing Ash with his parents. After noticing bandages on Ash, she quickly changed her question to. "Ash what's with all those bandages, what did you do?"

"Ok everyone please seat down." said Oak to Ash and his parents before he turned to Daisy. "Can you go get us three more cups for tea please?" Oak asked his granddaughter.

"Sure, I'll be right back," said Daisy before she went to get cups for tea.

"Ok can you now tell me what happened to Ash?" Asked Professor Oak after they all set down.

"Well it's like this…" Started Red before he explained to professor Oak everything that happened to Ash few hours ago. During his explanation Daisy came back so she also heard what Red said. "When we were in the hospital doctor said that all of Ash's wounds are going to heal in a few weeks and that there should be no scars left," finished Red.

After hearing what Red said, Professor Oak and Daisy were very surprised. They couldn't believe that Ash was saved by Mew, and that Mew thinks that Ash is someone special enough to not only save him but to also awaken the powers that Ash has and then give him two Pokémon eggs as a gift.

"So what now, what are you going to do?" Asked Professor Oak after coming back from his thoughts.

"Well we came here so you can check these Pokémon eggs and see if everything is ok with them, and to see when they are going to hatch," said Red.

"Oh. Then let's go in to my lab a check them out," said Professor Oak.

For the next hour Professor Oak did several tests on Ash's Pokémon eggs and after he was done he was done they all came back to the living room and set down again.

"I checked them both and they are in perfect health, they should hatch in a few weeks," said Professor Oak.

"O that's great; I can't wait to meet my first Pokémon's and to start our training. There is a long road ahead of us and I want to prove that Mew was not wrong in trusting me," said Ash with happy and at the same time determined expression on his face.

Hearing what he said everyone started smiling. "Don't worry Ash I'm sure that they were not wrong," said Ash's mom with a smile on her face.

"Well I think it's time for us to go home it's getting late, said Red and stood up along with Ash and Delia ready to go home.

"Thank you again for checking on the eggs Professor Oak I'll take great care of them," said Ash. After that Ash along with his parents went to their home.

**XXX**

After they arrived to their house Red and Delia sent Ash to bed, while they decided to talk and see what they are going to do with Ash's training. Since Red is mostly away from home because of his work he wouldn't be able to oversee Ash's training, they decided that it's finally time for Ash to meet the rest of his family from his father's side. They are going to take him to the Rota Kingdom so that he can meet his aunt and Red's sister Queen Ilene, as well his brother Riley. The Ketchum family has been ruling there for hundreds of years. The female of the family takes the title of the Queen while males become Aura guardians and protectors of the kingdom. There, Ash can meet with few Aura guardians that are left in the world and they can help him with his training. They waited for about a week for Ash to heal and then Red and Delia had a talk with Ash and they told him about their plan so after packing their stuff they went to Rota.

**XXX**

The Ketchum family arrived at the entrance of the Cameron palace in the Rota kingdom. In front of the gate was Jenny the head maid of the family.

"Good morning master Red it has been a long time since I've seen you, and good morning to you to Miss Delia and young Ash, I'm glad to finally meet you," said Jenny after the group of three approached her.

"Good morning to you Jenny, it's good to see you," Red greeted Jenny before he turned to Ash said. "Ash this is Jenny, she is the head maid and is personal assistant to my sister Queen Ilene. Jenny, Delia you already know each other," said Red.

"Hello Jenny it's been a while," greeted Delia.

"Hello Miss Jenny nice to meet you," greeted Ash.

"Hello to you to, and welcome to the Cameran palace. Come on, let's enter Queen Ilene is expecting you. She's very happy that she can finally see Ash after such a long time," said Jenny and then she took Ash and his parents inside the palace.

After few minutes of walking through the front yard of the palace and the entrance to the palace, they made it to the chamber where Queen Ilene was waiting for them.

While Red and Delia where greeting Ilene, Ash appeared to be distracted by something. Ever since he entered the palace yard he noticed how big it was but he was not that surprised, I mean this is a palace it's supposed to be big and filed with expensive stuff. But that wasn't what was distracting him, no, it's this voice that he could suddenly hear ever since he entered palace's front yard, and the closer he got to the palace itself the louder he could hear it, but he couldn't understand what the voice was saying. But now that he is inside of palace he could understand it.

'_Why did you betray me master? What did I do to deserve to be sealed away like this?' _Voice sad over and over again, but Ash didn't know where it was coming from.

"Ash… Hey ASH!" Suddenly Ash was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling him. He looked in front of himself and saw his father looking at him with a frown on his face.

"We've been calling you for a few minutes now, what were you thinking about so much that you spaced out," asked Red.

"Nothing dad, don't worry about it," answered Ash, and then asked. "So what's up?"

Red looked at Ash for a few second before he said. "We came here so you could meet your aunt a you don't even pay attention to her," said Red a little angry at Ash.

"Sorry! Sad Ash.

"Well, it's been a long time hasn't it Ash? You've grown so much since the last time I saw you, but then again you were just a small baby back then," said Ilene with her soft voice and a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I spaced out like that. It's nice to meet you Aunt Ilene," apologized Ash, before he greeted his aunt.

"There's no need to apologize Ash, I'm sure you were thinking about something important," said Ilene

"Hehehe, I don't know about that," laughed Ash while rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, let's go and have lunch together so we can catch up, it has been a long time since we saw each other," said Ilene before she took the group to the dining room.

For the next few hours they all talked about everything that happened since they saw each other last time, and what happened to Ash a week ago, and their decision to have Ash train with Riley and the other Aura guardians.

After lunch was over they all went to the living room to continue their talk. While seating there Ash couldn't stop thinking about that voice he heard when he came to the palace, so he decided to ask the others if they could hear something or it's just him.

"Umm, can I ask you all something?" Asked Ash with his voice so small that they barely heard him.

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds before Ilene said. "Of course Ash, ask whatever you want."

There was a silence for a few seconds before Ash said. "Well you see I know this will sound strange but ever since I entered this palace few hours ago I have been hearing this voice talking in my head. I can tell it's coming from somewhere inside the palace but I don't know from where exactly. So I'm wondering can you also hear something or is it just me?"

After hearing what Ash said everyone looked at one another and they all had weird looks on their faces. "What is he talking about?"Everyone thought inside their heads.

"Well I guess that's a no!" Said Ash with his head bend down a little.

When Delia heard him say that and saw a look on his face she decided to ask him. "What voice are you talking about Ash we don't hear anything?"

Ash looked at his mother and said. "I don't know where it's coming from but it sounds sad and a little strange, it's the same like how Mew's voice sounded like, it's like an echo."

"Hmm, could it be some Pokémon that has telepathic powers. Do you have some Pokémon here Ilene?"

Asked Red.

"The only Pokémon I have here is Mime Jr. but he can't use telepathy. There are no other Pokémon here in the palace," answered Ilene.

"You said it sounds sad, what is it that's saying can you tell us Ash. Asked Delia.

"It says something about his master betraying him and sealing him away, and his sad because of that. It asking himself what is it he did to deserve that," said Ash.

After Ash finished the others started to think about what he said. It sounds like some Pokémon has been sealed by his master, but neither Red nor Ilene have ever heard about Pokémon being sealed somewhere inside this palace and they have leaved there most of their life, in Ilene's case her entire life.

"Hmm, I wander," mumbled Red under his chin before he used his Aura to see if can sense anything.

But after a few minutes of trying he still couldn't sense anything. One more minute later and he stopped trying. Red then lucked at Ash and said.

"I used my Aura and tried to see if I can sense anything but I can't. Why don't you try it Ash?" Asked Red.

"Ha, me, what makes you think I can if you couldn't?" Ash asked his father a little surprised that his asking him to try it.

"If there is some Pokémon sealed here that only you can hear then that means that either there is something different about your Aura, or you can hear him because you have Psychic powers while the rest of us don't. That's why I want you to try and see if you can sense anything with your powers," Red explained to Ash.

"OK I'll try," after Ash said that he started concentrating and tried to expend his Aura across the entire palace to see if can sense anything. When Ash activated his Aura his entire body was covered in light blue color, that then like a pulse extended across palace and the surrounding area.

Everyone who was watching this was surprised with how much Aura Ash has, and how powerful it is, and his only five years old, they don't even want to think how much more powerful he will become when he grows up.

A few moments later Ash snapped out of his concentration after he noticed something coming from the top floor of the palace. "I sensed something, it coming from the top of the palace!" Said Ash to everyone and then started running to there while others fallowed him.

It took him almost ten minutes to reach the top floor. The palace sure was big. When Ash got to the top he was in front of the entrance of some room he opened the door and went inside. Once in there he stopped in front of a very big picture of some man who was holding his staff above his head and a Lucario standing next to him. Below the picture there was the same staff that the man was holding, and Ash could sense that there is something sealed inside of it.

When the others came few moments later he asked them. "Who is this man, and what's with this staff?"

Red and Ilene looked at each other before Red decided to answer Ash's question. "That is Sir Aaron Ketchum; he is our ancestor who lived over a thousand years ago when his sister Rin was the Queen of the Rota. He was the greatest Aura user who ever lived; he died after sacrificing his life to save Rota and the world from war that was going on back then," said Red.

"And that staff was his Sir Aaron was always carrying it with him, I guess it served him as a tool to use his Aura easier. But why do you ask, and how did you found this room no one was here for years?" Asked Ilene after answering Ash's question about the stuff.

"I could sense something coming from this staff, that's how I got here I followed my Aura to here. Now that I'm this close to it I can tell that there is a Pokémon sealed inside this staff, and if I have to guess it's probably Sir Aaron's Lucario," answered Ash.

Ilene and Red looked at each other again before Ilene said. "Sir Aaron's Lucario disappeared when Sir Aaron died. No one knew what happened to him, did he die as well or he simply left and never came back."

"You said that that the voice said how his master betrayed him and sealed him right, but why would Sir Aaron seal his own Pokémon like that," asked Red?

"There is only one way to find out," said Ash before he approached to the staff and took it.

The others watched him wondering what he's going to do when they saw his arms glow in light blue color. Ash's Aura then extended on the staff before there was a bright glow coming from it. Once the light disappeared everyone's eyes went wide open once the saw who was standing there.

There in front of everyone was Sir Aaron's Lucario standing and looking at everyone like they looked at him. He was surprised that he was finally free from his master's staff. He never thought that there will be someone who would be able to release him.

"_What is going on, where am I?"_ Asked Lucario while looking at everyone but especially at the kid that is holding his master's staff.

Seeing that his parents and his aunt are not saying anything Ash decided to answer. "You are inside Cameron Palace in Rota kingdom. I have just released you from this staff in which you were sealed for over a thousand years," said Ash.

After hearing what Ash said Lucario looked at him before saying. _"But how is that possible? My master sealed me inside his staff, no one but him should be able to release me. Are you maybe his descendant because you're Aura looks and feels just like his did?"_

When the others finally came back from their dream world after hearing what Lucario sad Ilene decided to speak. "Hallo Lucario my name is Ilene Ketchum I'm the current Queen of the Rota Kingdom and Sir Aarons descendant. Ash is also his descendant he is my nephew and this here are Ash's parents. My brother Red and his wife Delia."

"_I see. So you are all his descendants that was probably why you were able to free me,"_ said Lucario.

"Excuse me Lucario, but can you tell us why did Sir Aaron sealed you inside his staff, what happened?"

This time it was Red that asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

After hearing Red's question Lucario got a sad look on his face a let a few tears flow down his face. But he decided to answer. _"Master betrayed this kingdom, he betrayed his family, and he betrayed me as well,"_ said Lucario, but after seeing confused expressions on everyone's faces he continued.

"_That day when I saw him for the last time he was leaving the castle. He said that he will never return again. A realized that he was going to betray us and escape from the war so I tried to stop him but he sealed me inside his staff. That was the last time I ever saw him. I was asleep inside until few hours ago when I sensed his Aura, that's when I awoke. And then you came and freed me,"_ finished Lucario his explanation on what happened back then.

When everyone heard what Lucario said they couldn't believe their ears, but they quickly realized what happened and what was the reason for him being sealed?

It was Ilene who decided to tell him what really happened. "That's not what actually happened Lucario. Sir Aaron didn't betray you and everyone else; he actually went and sacrificed himself to save both Rota kingdom and the world."

"_Wha…What do you mean?"_ Asked Lucario with a shaky voice.

"When he said that he wasn't coming back he said that because he knew that he was going to die, he didn't say it because he was abandoning everyone. He must have sealed you so that you wouldn't try to follow him or stop him. Probably he knew that one day one of his descendants would be able to release you from his staff," said Ilene with a sad expression on her face.

"_No. That can't be right he wouldn't just leave me behind like that so that he can go and die alone. I was his student; I was supposed to be with him,"_ said Lucario now openly crying his eyes out. _"What am I going to do now? He left me alone and sealed for thousand years. Even my training wasn't complete, I wouldn't be able to follow in his footsteps and protect everyone," _asked Lucario.

"I think I know what you can do. I have a plan," It was Ash that said that.

Lucario and everyone else looked at him until Lucario asked. _"Ok tell me what your plan is?"_

"I have Aura and Psychic powers that were awakened few weeks ago. I'm now at an advanced level, so I came here so that I can start my training to learn how to improve my powers and get stronger. What I want to say is that we can train together, I can help you and you can help me. I also got two Pokémon eggs who were supposed to help me in that training, now all of us can train together and become powerful enough to protect the world like Sir Aaron did. That way you can become powerful to follow in your masters footsteps, and I can keep my promise to someone," said Ash.

The others looked at Ash and were surprised at how he came up with all this. If Lucario aggress to his offer than he would became more powerful because he would train with someone who was trained by Sir Aaron himself, and Lucario would also reach level that he didn't because of his master's death.

Lucario looked at Ash and the he noticed how similar he was to his own master Sir Aaron, not just in look but their Aura is almost completely the same. _'Maybe I should accept this kid's offer, I can fell his Aura, and he will definitely became someone powerful one day maybe even as powerful as Master and with his help I will to.'_ Lucario thought in his on head.

After thinking for a few more minutes Lucario finally decided what he will do. _"Ok Ash I accept your offer. From this day on I will train you and you will train me so that we can both became powerful and reach our dreams,"_ said Lucario and put his hand forward for Ash to shake.

Hearing what Lucario said, Ash came closer to him to shake his hand. "Great we will begin our training as soon as we can. I have five years before I start my journey so I have to train hard to advance as far as it's possible in that time," said Ash with a smile on his face.

Seeing that Ash and Lucario have come to an agreement Ash's parents and Ilene smiled before Ilene said. "Let's get out of here; I'm sure Lucario would like to see how Rota looks after a thousand years. I'll send a message to Riley and the other Aura guardians to come back to Rota so you can all meet them. Well, all except Red he already knows them."

After that everyone left the room and went out.

**XXX**

The next few days Ash and Lucario spent going around Rota kingdom so that they can see everything that is there to see, and have spent time meeting with some people that Queen Ilene has introduced to them. They were Riley and the other Aura guardians that were there at the moment. They all got to know each other, and Riley and the others agreed to help Ash and Sir Aaron's Lucario.

After days of sightseeing it was finally time to start training, but only after a few hours Delia called Ash and told him that the Pokémon eggs that Mew gave him have started to glow and are about to hatch. Hearing what him mom said Ash and Lucario quickly run back inside the castle's living room where eggs currently are. They were followed by Riley who was training them at the moment, and when Ash and Lucario got there they saw Ash's father and Queen Ilene who were there as well.

"Come here Ash and stand close to the eggs, they are about to hatch and it would be good if you are the first one they saw because that way they would consider you their mother or father as newly hatched Pokémon tend to do that with the first being they see," said Red to his son, who quickly stood in front of the eggs while the others backed away a little.

After a few more minutes of waiting the eggs glowed even brighter until they started to change shape. When the glow was finished, instead of two eggs there stood two newly hatched Pokémon.

One is a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. That is Riolu.

The other one is a bipedal Pokémon that is primarily yellow. Its face is kite-shaped, with a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. That's Abra.

Once they hatched, the two Pokémon opened their eyes and saw Ash standing there with a wide smile on his face looking at them.

"Hello Riolu and Abra my name is Ash it's nice to meet you," said Ash to the two newly hatched Pokémon.

Riolu and Abra looked at each other and then at Ash before they said. "Riolu Ri," "Abra Abra," and jumped into Ash's arm's happy and with smiles.

Being an Advanced level Aura user Ash is able to understand those Pokémon who are close to him, and even if those two have just hatched he did raised them for a few weeks while they were still eggs, so he was able to understand what they said and just like Red told him Riolu and Abra now consider him their father.

"I see that everything went well," said Red.

"Yeah you were right they consider me their father now, said Ash to Red.

"Hey Riolu, Abra, I want you to meet my family," said Ash to his new Pokémon who pulled their faces from his chest and looked at his face. They both had a curious looks on their faces.

"Come here," said Ash before he stood up with Riolu and Abra in his arms and started introducing his family to them.

"This here is my mother Delia," started Ash with his mother, who came closer and said Hi to both Pokémon.

"Then this one here is my father Red," said Ash, while Red did the same as Delia.

"And then we have my Aunt Ilene and my uncle Riley they are my father's brother and sister," said Ash.

And this is Lucario. He is my training partner and soon he will be yours as well," finished Ash with his introduction.

For the next few hours everyone spent with Riolu and Abra so they can meet them better and so that little Pokémon can get used to other people. After it was all over Ash and Lucario got back to training with Riley, while Riolu and Abra went to have a little nap time. Today was a very tough day for them.

The next few months were spent with Ash and Lucario training with Riley and Red or by themselves if Ash's father and uncle weren't there to help them. When they were about month old Riolu and Abra started to train with them as well.

**XXX**

It has been over a year and a half since Ash started his Aura training with Lucario and his father and uncle as well as Riolu, and during that time he had learned a lot and has advanced to a master level Aura user. Lucario has finished his training several months ago and since then he's been helping Ash and Riolu, who is already powerful enough to evolve into Lucario but has decided to wait a little more.

Of course Ash didn't only train he's Aura, he also trained he's Psychic powers with Abra. But that was going a little slower because they don't have anyone who can help them with that. But even without anyone's help Ash and Abra have progressed quite far in their training. Both of them and Riolu have learned telepathy so they can now speak with anyone. They have also become physically stronger and have learned several other Psychic attacks, and about two months ago Abra evolved in to Kadabra.

Most of this time since he started his training Ash has spent in Rota, but he has been coming to spend some time in Pallet town and be with his friends. Sort of like a vacation from training, and one of those vacations is now.

Ash came back in Pallet several days ago and has been with his friends ever since. Right now he's going to Professor Oak's lab to see Daisy and her younger brother Gary who is the same age as Ash. When he got there he ringed the door bell and after several moments Professor Oak opened the door.

"Oh Ash it's you, come on in," said Professor Oak and let Ash walk inside. "Are you here to see Gary and Daisy," Oak asked him after they got in.

"Yes I came to see if they want to go out a little I haven't seen them since I came back from Rota," said Ash as he and Professor walked inside of the living room.

"Well I'm sorry but they are not here," Oak said to Ash. "Their father took them to Viridian City, they won't be back for a few days," Oak said again.

"Oh, well I guess I'll come again next time," said Ash a little sad he won't see his friends for a few more days. He hasn't seen them in a few months so he was hoping to see them today.

"Hey don't be sad they will be back in two to three days so you'll see them then," Oak said to Ash seeing his expression, but then continued. "But it's a good thing you came I already planned to call you because I need your help with something," Oak said with a serious look on his face.

Seeing his look Ash decided to ask; "What's up Professor Oak, is it something serious?"

"Oh don't worry its nothing bad, it's just that I have a problem with a Pokémon that trainer left with me few weeks ago and I though you can help because of your powers," Oak answered Ash's question.

"Ok, let's see it then," Ash said and then went with Professor inside his lab.

When they got there Professor Oak took a poke ball from his desk before he turned to Ash and said; "Ok, the trainer that left this Pokémon here told me that he caught it about three months ago but in all the time they were together it wouldn't listen to him at all and would even attack him some times. He didn't won't to release it so he left it with me and said that he hopes I can see what the problem is and to maybe find it a new trainer," explained Oak what's going on with that Pokémon.

After hearing what Professor said Ash decided to see if he can help. "Ok let it out so I can see it!"

"Ok but be careful," after saying that Oak let the Pokémon out of its poke ball.

When Ash heard that this Pokémon has been causing trouble to its trainer and to Professor Oak he was expecting some big Pokémon like Charizard or something like that, but when he saw a small yellow rodent he was quite surprised.

"This is the Pokémon you told me about, this little Pikachu," said Ash with disbelief in his voice. It's hard to believe that, and who can blame him Pikachu are not known to cause such trouble for their trainers.

"Yea I know what you mean, I was surprised as well but this Pikachu is a little different it's not like the rest of its kind," said Oak. "So can you see what the problem with it is?"

Ash went closer to Pikachu and when he was in front of it he kneeled down getting himself to an eye level with Pikachu before he put his hand forward and said; "Hallo Pikachu I'm Ash Ketchum it's nice to meet you.

Pikachu looked at Ash for a few moments before he turned his head to the side and with frown on his face mumbled; "Pika Pikachu Pi." _("What does this stupid human wants now?")_

After Ash heard that he smirked and said; "Well that wasn't very nice thing to say!"

Pikachu quickly turned his head back to Ash and looked at him with eyes wide open. _"You… you can understand me,"_ Pikachu screamed not believing that this human could understand Pokémon's.

"Yes I can understand all Pokémon its part of my powers, and even if I couldn't understand you I could just read your mind, that's another of my powers," stated Ash before he continued. "Now can you tell me why are you acting like this and why didn't you listen your trainer and instead attacked him?"

"_I didn't like that guy. He wasn't some big shot trainer he only thought that he was better than everyone else but was actually bad. And he doesn't really care about his Pokémon that much, he thought of us as something that will make him famous with very little work. And the most important he took me away from my home and those I considered my family," _said Pikachu with anger in his voice.

"I see…" said Ash. "Were did you live, and what do you mean by 'those you considered my family' who were they?" asked Ash.

"_I used to live in the Safari Zone with a couple of Eevee, I was the only Pikachu there and they were the only Eevee so when we first meet we became like a family. I lived with them until he came and managed to catch me,"_ said Pikachu with sadness in his voice.

After hearing what he said Ash got an idea and so he asked; "I have a proposition for you do you want to hear it."

Thinking for a few moments Pikachu said; _"Sure why not!"_

"Why don't you come with me?" asked Ash, and after seeing Pikachu confused expression he continued.

"What I mean is I want you to become my Pokémon for the next three to four years until I became trainer, then when I start my journey you will come with me until we get to the Safari Zone and then you can decide what you want to do, you can stay there with your friends if they are still there or you can continue to travel with me as a part of my team. So what do you say?" Ash explained his plan to Pikachu and then asked him a question.

Pikachu couldn't believe what he heard. Here is this guy giving it a chance to go back home but he has to be with him for the next few years. But if he agrees to this will he really release him if he decided to stay or will he force him to continue with him. Just when he was about to ask that Ash said.

"And don't worry if you decide to stay there I'll be fine with it, I won't force you to stay with me."

After thinking for a few more minutes Pikachu final made his decision. _"Ok I will become your partner for the next few years and when the time comes I will decide what to do,"_ said Pikachu and offered Ash his hand for a hand shake. Ash smiled and accepted hand shake.

"Great, then we have a deal," said Ash.

"Well I guess you found a new training partner, congratulation Ash I hope you will became good friend," said Professor Oak happy for Ash and also happy that Pikachu now has better trainer then the one he had before.

"Thanks Professor Oak, and I'm sure that we will became great friends," thanked Ash.

"Well come on then Pikachu it time to go so you can meet my family and my other training partners," said Ash before he turned around and left Professor Oak's lab to go home, Pikachu right behind him.

There is a long road ahead of him and his Pokémon, but by the time he starts his journey they will all be ready for everything the world has to throw at them.

**Xxx Flashback End Xxx**

"_Yea I know, it's been a while,"_ Ash's Lucario said after they were all done remembering their first meeting.

During last three and a half years Ash and his Pokémon have done a lot of training. After he went back home from Professor Oak's lab that day when he got Pikachu, Ash introduced Pikachu to his family and his two Pokémon and told him about his powers and how they are all training so that they can reach their dream. When he heard this, Pikachu was happy that now he has a trainer who is actually nice to his Pokémon and doesn't consider himself better than everyone else, so he started to train with them.

Over the years they have become very powerful.

Ash's Riolu has trained with Ash like his other Pokémon but he has also spend a lot of time with Sir Aaron's Lucario, and has thought of him as an older brother. He finally decided to evolve into Lucario only last year because he wanted to became as strong as he could as Riolu before he evolves. Lucario has become very good at pure Aura manipulation and hand to hand combat. Some say that he can take on a legendary Pokémon and defeat it, but he can only take on a lower level Legendary Pokémon and win but it wouldn't be easy.

His Abra on the other hand has become Kadabra after a little over a year since they started their training, few weeks before they meat Pikachu. It took him another year and a half to become Alakazam. Alakazam has developed his Psychic powers to a whole new level. According to Red he is definitely the strongest Alakazam in the world, and not by a little. Like Lucario he can fight and win against a lower level Legendary Pokémon.

Then there is Pikachu. Unlike Lucario and Alakazam he decided to stay Pikachu as he didn't want to evolve. But that didn't' stop him from becoming stronger. Even if he is just a small Pikachu he was able to become almost as powerful as the other two Pokémon.

All three of them have learned a lot of different attacks and some of them are those who they shouldn't have been able to learn but did after learning to manipulate Aura better than the other Pokémon. Lucario, Alakazam and Pikachu also learned Telepathy, so they can now speak with other humans and not just Ash.

And finally there is Ash. When he started his training it was clear to everyone that one day he will be very powerful, but no one knew just how powerful. He was able to reach Grand Master level after only four years of training his Aura. He can manipulate Aura in any way he wants, and can create barriers to protect himself and anyone else he wants and can also shape Aura to create weapons.

As for his Psychic powers, while not on the same level as his Aura powers they are also very powerful. Ash can use some Psychic type attacks and can also read people's minds. That is if he wants to do that of course.

"Come on, let's go to sleep tomorrow we start our journey and we don't want to be tired now do we?" After he said that Ash and his Pokémon went to sleep, tomorrow is a big day and they want to be as rested as they can.

**That would be it for the first chapter. It's not a lot different than the original, but I think it's a little better, but that's just my opinion, you can give me yours in reviews.**

**See you in a day or two when the next chapter comes out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It is now the next morning, and Ash is all set and ready to finally start his journey to become Pokémon Master and fulfill his promise to Mew. We now see Ash walking down the stairs in his house with his Lucario, Alakazam and Pikachu by his side, and is heading towards kitchen were his mother is waiting for him.

"Hey mom I'm ready to go," Ash said to his mom after he entered in the kitchen.

"Oh honey you are already ready, I'm going to miss you so much," Delia cried and hugged her son with all her strength.

"Don't worry mom, it's not like I'm going to be gone forever, I will call you from time to time and you can also call me if you want. And before you even notice it I'll be back," Ash said to his mom so that she can stop crying.

"Ok honey, you are right, it's just that you have never been apart from me for so long and I'm going to miss you,' Delia said after she let go of Ash.

"Don't worry mom like I said I'll be back before you even notice," Ash reassured Delia.

"Now I have to go, I want to visit Professor Oak and see Gary and Leaf before we begin our journey. I'm interested in which starter Pokémon they will choose," Ash said to his mom while walking towards to front door.

"Ok Ash, but don't forget to call me, and also don't forget to change your 'you know what' every day, and please be safe, I don't want anything to happen to you," said Delia.

"I will mom. Now guys say your good buys we are leaving," Ash addressed to his Pokémon and after they all said their good bye to Delia, Ash recalled his Alakazam inside his poke ball while Lucario and Pikachu walked by his side on their way towards Professor Oak's lab.

**XXX**

It took Ash and his Pokémon fifteen minutes to get from his house to Professor Oaks lab. Just as he was about to ring the door bell, he heard someone calling him. "Hey Ash."

Hearing that Ash turned around to see who it is and saw it's his friend Leaf. "Hey Leaf, what's up, are you ready to choose your first Pokémon and start your journey?" Asked Ash after Leaf got close to him.

"Yea I'm ready, and I already decided which Pokémon I want to be my starter," replied Leaf before she asked. "But what are you doing here, I thought you are not choosing your starter because you have Lucario, Alakazam and Pikachu?"

"Oh, well I came to say good bye to Professor Oak and to see which Pokémon you and Gary are going to choose. I guess I was curious," replied Ash.

"Well then let's go and ring the door bell, Professor Oak and Gary are probably waiting for me," said Leaf before she pushed the bell.

Half a minute later door opened up and they could see Professor Oak standing there. "Oh Leaf you are finally here, and you to Ash, I wasn't expecting you, but come on in," said Professor Oak and let them enter.

"I came to say good bye and see which starters are Leaf and Gary going to choose," said Ash after walking in Oak's lab.

"Ok then, let's go, Gary is already waiting," Oak said after hearing Ash's replay.

After walking for a few minutes they all got to a room in which Professor Oak is keeping his starter Pokémon, and just like Oak said Gary was there waiting. When Gary saw Leaf and Ash he gave them a cocky smile and said.

"Well if it isn't Ash and Leaf, you are just on time to see me choosing my first Pokémon that will help me become Pokémon master."

"You have a long way to go before you are even close to becoming Pokémon master, Gary," replied Ash.

"Ok kids stop your bickering and come here to choose your starter Pokémon," said Professor Oak from across a room.

Hearing Professor's call, Gary and Leaf went closer to him while Ash stayed a little behind. Seeing them in front of him Professor Oak took three poke balls and said.

"Here are three starters Pokémon from which you can chose one," said Professor before he released three Pokémon from their poke balls.

"You have Charmander which is a fire type," said Professor, after which Charmander gave a happy cry and waved at Leaf and Gary.

"Then you have Bulbasaur a grass starter," continued Oak, and pointed at the shy looking Bulbasaur.

"And Squirtle, the water starter," finished Oak, and then Squirtle gave cocky grin similar to Gary's and waved at them.

"So, who will chose first," asked Professor Oak and looked at Gary and Leaf.

"I think I'll go first," said Gary and came closer to the three Pokémon and after a few seconds of looking at them he picked up Squirtle.

"I chose Squirtle, I like the look of confidence on his face," said Gary and gave another cocky smile.

"More like a look of cockiness if you ask me," mumbled Ash quietly, but everyone heard him, after which Leaf gave a small giggle and Gary and his Squirtle got a scowl on their faces.

"Anyway, Leaf you are next," said Professor Oak trying to defuse a situation a little.

Leaf went in front of Charmander and Bulbasaur, and took Bulbasaur in her arms. "I think I'll take Bulbasaur, I already decided to choose it before I even came here," smiled Leaf at small Pokémon who smiled back at her.

Seeing that she was the only one not chosen by a trainer, Charmander slumped down a little and let a few tears fall down her face. She thought that no one wanted her because they think she's weak and that made her sad.

Seeing the expression on her face and realizing that Charmander is the only one left and that there are no other starter trainers who can take her, at least not before she becomes too big to be considered a starter Pokémon, Professor Oak decided to ask Ash.

"Hey Ash, would you like to take this Charmander with you?" asked Professor Oak.

Hearing this, Ash got confused expression on his face, and asked. "Why, aren't there any other trainers who are starting their journey right now?"

"Well, actually there isn't. You three are the only starters for the next three months, and by then Charmander will become too big and powerful to be starter Pokémon. New trainers might not be able to control her," replied Oak.

"Well if that's the case then I accept to take her in my team," said Ash. "Welcome to the team Charmander."

After he heard that someone wants' her on their team, and that she will have a trainer, Charmander wiped his tears and jumped to Ash to give him a hug. "Char Charmander _(Thank you for taking me with you,)" _said Charmander but it was only Ash who understood what she said.

"You don't have to thank me Charmander, I couldn't just leave you like that," said Ash to a surprised Charmander who wasn't expecting this human to understand what she said.

"Let me introduce you to Lucario and Pikachu here, they are two of the three Pokemon I have, and they have been my partners since several years ago." Said Ash to Charmander, and showed toward Lucario and Pikachu who were standing behind him by the entrance door, with Pikachu standing on Lucario's shoulder, while Lucario was just standing there with his arms crossed.

Charmander went in front of Lucario and Pikachu. _"Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Charmander," she said a little shyly._

"_Hello little one, nice to meet you to, and welcome to the team,"_ said Lucario, and he and Pikachu then started having some small talk with Charmander in order to help her with her shyness, while Ash and the others were talking with Professor Oak.

"Ok, now that you have chosen your starter Pokémon I have something else for you, said Oak before he went to his desk and pulled out some empty poke balls and two Pokedex'es. He then went back to them and said.

"Leaf, Gary here are your Poke balls and your Pokedex'es. You can carry with you up to six Pokémon at the time, so you will have to exchange them from time to time. Also this Pokedex'es contain everything about you, and can give you information on every Kanto native Pokémon that you may encounter."

"Thanks Grandpa/Professor Oak," thanked both Gary and Leaf at the same time.

"And for you Ash here is Charmander's poke ball," Oak said, and gave Ash his Charmander's Poke ball, after which Ash recalled her in her Poke ball.

"Well that's all I have for you. I wish you all good luck on your journey and my you become the best you can," said Professor Oak.

After that Ash, Leaf and Gary went out of Professor Oak's lab, and when they got in front of his lab they saw a convertible full of cheerleaders singing and waving at Gary, which surprised Ash and Leaf because they didn't expect this.

Seeing his cheerleading squad waiting for him, Gary smirked and said. "Well see you later guys, I have to go." And then he hoped inside of convertible and one of the cheerleaders drove them away.

"He sure thinks highly of himself doesn't he?" Asked Leaf after what she saw.

"He sure does," replied Ash.

"I'll be going then. Are you coming with me, or are you going to travel alone? Ash asked.

After thinking for a few moments Leaf said. "I think I will travel alone. I don't plan to challenge gyms so I'll take it slowly. I also promised my mom I'll came back home to show her Pokémon I chose and to say good bye."

"If that's how you want to do then good bye and good luck on your journey. I hope we will run into each other during our travels," said Ash before he turned around and started walking away.

"Yeah, good luck to you with your gym battles," shouted Leaf, and then she went back home to say good bye to her mom.

**XXX**

In Pallet Town there is a river that starts somewhere in North Kanto and goes through the town and to the south of Pallet Town. That river also passes through the forest to the north of Pallet, the same forest in which Ash was attacked by Spearow's five years ago and then saved by Mew.

Right now next to that river there is a girl, about eleven years old with short orange hair tied in a tail on one side, she wears a blue shorts and a yellow tank top. She is sitting next to the river eating some rice balls while in front of her there is a fishing rod, it looks like she's trying to catch some water Pokémon.

"Man, I've been sitting here for hours trying to catch some water Pokémon and still nothing, and I'm even using my special Misty lure," frowned said girl a little tired from all this waiting.

While she was seating she suddenly felt someone right behind her, and when she turned around she saw several Spearow's looking at her, or better said at her rice balls, with hungry eyes.

Seeing all those Spearow's looking at her and her rice balls like that she got a little nervous and asked. "Hey Spearow's, what's up do you want some of my rice balls?"

Hearing what the girl said Spearow's quickly flow right at her and started eating all of her rice balls and some of them even started going through her stuff.

After she saw this young girl tried to chase them away, but she did was to get them to turn their attention on her, and then they all started attacking her. She tried to defend herself but couldn't do anything against all those Spearow's, she couldn't even reach for her poke balls so she could call some of her Pokémon to help her. Seeing that there is nothing she can do she went to her bike and tried to drive herself away, but the Spearow's continued to chase after her and attacked her so she did the only thing she could and screamed for help, but she knew there is little chance that someone will hear her.

Unknown to her, someone did hear her screaming.

**XXX**

It has been about an hour since Ash has left Pallet Town and started his journey. Right now he is in the forest just outside of Pallet. He is not going particularly fast, since there isn't any need for that.

Right when he was about to exit the forest he heard someone screaming. Ash and his Lucario who was walking next to him stopped and started to listen to see if they will hear it again. And just when they stopped the two of them and Pikachu, who was on Ash shoulder, heard another scream coming from somewhere close to the river. Knowing that there must be some girl who is in danger, judging by the sound of the scream they quickly run to see what's happening.

After about half a minute of running the three of them saw a girl driving a bike and trying to escape from a bunch off Spearow's, but from the intensity of the attack she couldn't keep her head looking straight and she fell from her bike and rolled few meters from it. Realizing that there is nothing else she can do, the girl rolled herself in to a ball and covered her face with her arms thinking that Spearow's will eventually lave her after a few minutes. But then she suddenly heard.

"Pikachu use **Thunderbolt **on those Spearow's."

Right after she heard that the girl lifted her head a little and opened one of her eyes and saw a Pikachu jumping from the shoulder of a boy around her age and shut a massive Thunderbolt at the Spearow's, who didn't even have time to react before they were all struck by very powerful electric attack and they all quickly fell down unconscious. Unfortunately, Pikachu's **Thunderbolt** also hit the girl's bike, and completely burned it.

Seeing that the danger is gone, the girl stood up and looked at herself to check if there are any injuries, but after seeing that she only has a few scratches, she dusted a little of dirt she had on her and looked at the boy that saved her, but after seeing him she gained a little pink color on her cheeks.

There in front of her stood a boy around ten years old with spiky black hair (like Sir Aaron, only there is no hat), silver eyes and wearing black pants, black muscle shirt and a sleeveless dark blue hoodie.

She stared at Ash until he came in front of her and asked. "Hey, are you okay, those Spearow's didn't hurt you too bad did they?"

When she heard his question she quickly pulled herself together and responded. "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for saving me, I didn't know what to do when they came after me. I'm Misty by the way, Misty Williams."

"Oh, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and you don't have to thank me I couldn't just leave you like that. But, I guess you can call us even if you want," said Ash, and after seeing Misty's confused expression when he said they are even he pointed his finger to the right.

When Misty saw Ash pointing his finger to the right she looked at where he was pointing and saw what he meant. Her bicycle was burned to the crisp.

"No, my bicycle, how did this happened, how am I going to travel around without my bike?" Misty yelled and run to her bike to check it.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that. Pikachu's **Thunderbolt **hit your bike when he attacked those Spearow's," apologized Ash while rubbing the back of his head.

"Why me, what did I do to deserve this?" Cried Misty while looking at her bike.

"Hey Misty, I think we should get out of here, this place is not very safe," said Ash after looking around for several minutes.

Misty, who was crying for her bike looked at him after he said that and asked. "What do you mean it's not safe, you took care of those Spearow's didn't' you?"

Right after she said that one of the Spearow's that were unconscious woke up and started to yell in its language.

Nothing happened for a few moments when suddenly out of the forest came a whole flock of Spearow's and they were led by a very angry Fearow. Seeing this, Misty was about to start running away, but before she could Ash stopped her.

"Don't run that will only make them go after you, stay there and do nothing," said Ash.

Misty was about to protest but when she saw Ash's expression she obeyed him and stood there.

When Fearow finally came close enough he saw Ash and suddenly huge grin (if it's even possible), came to his face. "_You... it's good to see you again now we can finish what me and my brethren started all those years ago, and this time Mew won't be here to save you,"_ yelled Fearow in Pokémon language, of course not really expecting this human to understand what he said.

Fearow turned back to tell Spearow's to attack, but was surprised by what Ash said. "I see, so you are that Spearow who attacked me five years ago. I see you evolved, but don't think that you can kill me because of that, or that I will need Mew to save me again. So I will only say this once. Leave, and take those Spearow's with you, because if you don't, you will regret the day you were born."

When he heard that, Fearow became even more enraged, he didn't even notice that this human understood what he said. How dare that insect threaten me? I'm a mighty Fearow who has the backing of a whole flock of Spearow.

"_How dare you threaten me? I will rip you to shreds. SPEAROWS ATTACK!"_ Yelled Fearow, and the whole flock came after Ash who just stood there with his head down, doing nothing.

While all this was happening, Misty stood in the back and watched. She was surprised by what Ash said and that apparently they knew each other. But that surprise vanished and a look of horror came on her face when she saw Fearow and Spearow's came after Ash, who just stood there and didn't move a muscle. She wanted to yell at him and tell him to run away but fear of what would happen to her if she did kept him in place and with her mouth shut.

When she thought that they were going to kill him and there is nothing she can do something happened.

Ash, who hasn't moved a muscle got surrounded by blue Aura, and his eyes glowed yellow, but he wasn't the only one because just like Ash, Pikachu started glowing as well.

Ash and Pikachu stood there, with Pikachu back on Ash's shoulder again, and let their Aura grow more and more powerful, and after a few more moments of their Aura growing in power Ash said.

"Pikachu,** Thunderbolt**!"When he said that, Pikachu jumped high in to the sky from Ash's shoulder, and above Fearow and Spearow's and shouted.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

And then, a massive blue Thunderbolt came from Pikachu and struck down right on wide eyed Fearow and the whole flock of Spearow's and then continued down and hit the ground causing a large explosion that rocked the ground and lifted dust all across the field.

It took several minutes for all the dust and debris to settle down and for Misty to see what happened, and when she saw she couldn't believe that something like this is possible.

Where there was one an empty field covered by grass, now was just a crater, probably five meters deep and ten meters wide. And inside of the crater there was Fearow and the whole flock of Spearow's unconscious and looking like they just came out of hell, with burn marks covering their bodies and feathers all around the crater and some outside of it.

When Misty looked towards Ash, she saw him coming closer to her and asked her if she was Ok.

Misty stood there for a few minutes just staring at Ash before she said. "Yes, I'm fine. But can you tell me what that was? I never saw anything like that."

"It's a really long story and I don't feel like talking about it right now," replied Ash before he turned around and started to walk away with his Lucario walking next to him and Pikachu on his shoulder.

Seeing him walk away like that, Misty got off the ground and yelled. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Viridian City," replied Ash in a low tone.

"Can I come with you?" Asked Misty after she heard where he was going.

When he heard her question Ash stopped and turned around. "Why? Spearow's won't attack you anymore, you can go by yourself now," asked Ash.

"Well..." Misty started before she looked down and blushed a little. "Now that my bike is destroyed I don't want to go alone so I was wondering if I can travel with you." Asked Misty so quietly that Ash and his Pokémon were barely able to hear her.

Ash and his Pokémon stood there for a few minutes none of them saying anything, before Ash said. **"**If you really want to come, then come on pick your stuff and let's go, I want to be in Viridian City before night comes."

When Misty heard Ash response she quickly went back near the river and picked her fishing rod and other stuff and started walking towards Viridian City along with Ash.

"So, now that we are going to be traveling together we need to know something about each other. You can start by telling me something about yourself and what was that over there?" said Misty.

"I think I might have made a mistake when I let her came with me," Ash sighed and mumbled, while Lucario and Pikachu smirked at him.

Just as they started walking towards Viridian City, both Ash and Misty caught a sight of something flying in the sky.

It was a Pokémon resembling a phoenix and a peacock. Its feathers are mostly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. It has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. Its wings are prismatic, causing it to trail a rainbow behind it. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons.

"What is that?" asked Misty. "I've never seen a Pokémon like that one."

"I'm not surprised by that, no one has seen this Pokémon in hundreds of years," said Ash smiling slightly.

Seeing Misty's confused expression Ash said. "That is Ho-Oh a Legendary Pokémon that disappeared several hundred years ago. No one knows where it's been since no one has seen it since. I guess it finally decided to show itself to someone, and that someone is us."

Ash and Misty kept watching for a few more minutes until Ash said.

"Come on let's go."

**XXX**

It has been a few hours since Ash and Misty started their journey together. During that time Ash told Misty why that Fearow attacked him like that and everything about his Aura and Psychic powers, his training and everything that happened since he awoke his powers and about him being Aura Guardian.

Misty couldn't believe everything that Ash told her. She has heard about Aura Guardians but never actually meat one so she was curious. She also told him about herself. How she is the youngest of the four sisters, and how she left her home to go on journey to become the best water Pokémon trainer.

After few hours of walking and telling their life stories they finally made it to the Pokémon Center in the Viridian City, about two hours before nightfall. When they entered Pokémon Center Ash and Misty went to the front desk and were greeted by Nurse Joy who was standing behind front desk with her helper Chansey. "Hello kids. How may I help you?"

Ash stepped out and said. "Hello Nurse Joy. We will need two rooms for the night."

"Of course, it's no problem," said Nurse Joy and gave them their keys.

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy," thanked Ash before he asked another question. "Also I want to sign up for the Pokémon league, can I do it here?"

"Yes you can, all I need is your Pokedex and it will be done I few seconds," replied Nurse Joy.

Well here you go then, said Ash and handed her his Pokedex.

Nurse Joy took Ash Pokedex and looked at it for a few moments before she said. "This is very unusual Pokedex, I've never seen one like this."

"Oh, well, that one is a little bit special. It was specifically created for me by the head of the research division of the Rota Kingdom, Professor Urahara. It has all information's on me, it can also be used as a navigator as it has a map of all regions downloaded in it. It also has information's on all known Pokémon from all regions, and also can be used as a phone than can be used anywhere in the world as it can catch signal from just about anywhere, and a few other stuff that are not worth mentioning," explained Ash.

Nurse Joy and Misty are left speechless after hearing all this. They have never seen a Pokedex this well-equipped.

Nurse Joy then went to her computer and put Ash's Pokedex in it and after a few minutes of typing she had all information's she needed for his registration.

"Here you go Ash it's all done, you are now registered for the league and can start challenging gyms whenever you want," said Nurse Joy and handed the Pokedex back to Ash.

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy," thanked Ash and took his Pokedex back, before he asked another question. "Is the Viridian gym leader here in Viridian City now? I heard he is very busy with some other stuff so he doesn't have many challenges."

"Yes, he is here now and will be here for a few days, but are you sure you want to challenge him for your first badge? I mean he is considered to be the strongest gym leader and trainers usually challenge him for their last badge, some even skip his gym," wondered Nurse Joy.

"I like to think I'm a little better than most starter trainers since I had a lot of training as Aura Guardian. And even if I lose it's not a problem, I could use the experience for my next battles, but if I win I get my first badge only a day after I started my journey," said Ash.

"Well it's your decision," replied Nurse Joy.

Right after Nurse Joy said that, Ash and Misty turned around to go to their rooms when there was a big explosion coming from the door of the Pokémon center. Once the dust cleared, Ash, Misty and Nurse Joy saw a man a woman and a Meowth sanding there.

Nurse Joy quickly run in front of them and asked who are they and what they want.

"Well, they want to know who we are. Why don't we show her Jessie," said a man of the two.

"You are right James let's show them," said a women now known as Jessie.

"Prepare for trouble!" started Jessie

"And make it double!" continued James

"To protect the world from devastation!" said Jessie

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" said James

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" said Jessie

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said James

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" finished Jessie

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" finished James

"Meowth!"

"That's right!" said Meowth

When they finished, Jessie, James and Meowth saw confused expressions on the faces of Misty and Nurse Joy, and slightly angry expression on Ash's face. It was then that Ash asked with anger in his voice.

"I'll ask again. Who the fuck are you, and what are you doing here?"

Everyone at the Pokémon center were surprised when they heard a ten year old kid speak like that, but they got over it and then Jessie said. "Hey kid are you deaf or something? We said we are a members of Team Rocket, an organization whose goal is to take over the world."

"Which is why we are here, we came to steal all the Pokémon in this Pokémon center. They will work for us and help us with our goal," continued James were Jessie left.

"That's right. And you all ae in our way so we have to get rid of you," finished Meowth.

"No you can't do that. All the Pokémon in this Pokémon center are very sick or injured, you can't take them," cried Nurse Joy hoping that they will just leave without taking the Pokémon.

"Don't worry Nurse Joy, they won't be taking anything out of this center. I'll make sure of that," said Ash now very angry as you can see Aura leaking out of his body.

"Hehe, you think you can stop us kid. Well let's see you try. Ekans come out," yelled Jessie and summoned her Pokémon.

"You to Koffing come out and help us beat this kid," James also called his Pokémon.

"Ekans use **Acid **on that twerp," said Jessie. "Koffing you use **Sludge **attack," called James.

Seeing two attacks coming on Ash, Misty and Nurse Joy screamed and covered their mouths thinking they will seriously hurt him.

Ash on the other hand just stood there and when he was close to being hit by those attacks he raised his right hand and created come sort of barrier around himself that stopped **Acid **and **Sludge **attack.

When the attacks were stopped like they were nothing, much to the surprise of everyone there, Ash said. "Lucario use **Bone Rush!**"

Right after Ash said that his Lucario joined his hands together, before he spread them apart and created a long rod shaped like a bone, out of his Aura. And before anyone could even blink, Lucario was already in front of Ekans and Koffing and hit them both with his attack, which made them fly and collided with Jessie, James and Meowth. And now that they are all on the pile, Lucario rushed and started to beat the crap out of every member of Team Rocket and their Pokémon.

After few minutes of this, Ash finally decided it's enough, so he said to Lucario to stop.

"Nurse Joy would you be kind enough to call Officer Jenny and tell her to came here to pick them up and take them to jail," said Ash after he turned around and looked at Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy looked at Ash for a second and then replied. "Of course I'll be right back."

Officer Jenny came about five minutes later, and saw Team Rocket on a pile, with Ash's Lucario keeping guard just in case that they try something. Not that they can with how badly beat up they are.

Officer Jenny looked at Nurse Joy and asked. "What happened here, who did this to them?"

Just before Nurse Joy was to say, Ash interrupted her and replied to Jenny's question. "I was the one who did that to them. Or better said I told my Lucario to beat them up."

"And who exactly are you?" Jenny asked with her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Those three are criminals, they are members of Team Rocket, and I'm surprised that a kid like you has a Pokémon that can do this to them," Jenny finished.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm a starting trainer from Pallet Town. Me and that girl over there came here about half an hour ago and were about to go to our room's when those three broke here and said that they plan to steal all Pokémon from this center, so I had my Lucario stop them," Ash explained to Jenny what happened.

When Jenny heard this she was surprised, so she turned her head towards Nurse Joy and Misty, who both nodded their heads and confirmed that what Ash said was true.

"I guess I should thank you for capturing this criminals, but you didn't tell me how a new trainer's Pokémon can do this to two experienced trainers and their Pokémon?" asked Officer Jenny.

"Oh, well that's because I'm Aura Guardian, in fact I'm a Grand Master of the Aura Guardians, so even if I just started my journey, I've had a lot of training, and my Pokémon as well,"

Said Ash.

"Ah, so the Aura Guardians are coming back. There hasn't been that many of them around for the last few centuries," said Jenny. "But anyways, thank you for capturing them and for saving all the Pokémon in this center," Jenny thanked him, and then went to take Jessie, James and Meowth to the police station, thus letting Lucario go back to Ash, who congratulated him for a job well done.

"Well, now that they are gone I'll go to my room, I could use some rest for my gym battle tomorrow," said Ash and went to his room.

Seeing that there is nothing else she can do, Misty also went to her own room, while Nurse Joy went to do her own things.

**XXX**

It is now the next morning and we see Ash, along with his Lucario and Pikachu in the middle of an empty field in one of the parks in Viridian City. After a good night sleep he woke up early and went to do a little training with his new Charmander, and for her to get to know him and his other Pokemon better.

"Ok everyone come on out," Ash called and released Alakazam and Charmander who were inside of their poke balls, while Lucario and Pikachu were already out. Seeing that all of his Pokémon are out Ash said.

"Now that you are all out we are going to do some training before my gym battle today. Charmander since you two are new to this team you won't be battling today, you are only going to train for now, so you can start getting used to our training regimen" Ash said to his new Pokémon who nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, Lucario, you take Charmander and have her start some physical exercises so she can build her strength and stamina, Pikachu and Alakazam, you two can spar a little as a warm up for the gym battle," said Ash.

"_Don't worry father I will have this young Charmander in top shape in no time,_" Lucario said and took Charmander a little away from the others to start her physical training, while Alakazam and Pikachu just nodded their heads in agreement, and started their sparing match.

**XXX**

While Ash and his older Pokémon were training his new ones, Misty was sitting on the side watching them all. She decided to go with Ash and see what kind of training Ash and his Pokémon are doing, and was surprised by what she saw.

Not only that Lucario, Alakazam and Pikachu are incredible strong, they also now Telepathy so they can talk with other people and not just Ash. Misty also realized that Ash and his Pokémon must be slave drivers judging by how Lucario was training poor Charmander.

Lucario only focused on improving Charmander's stamina and strength, but that was enough for the young Pokémon to drop from exhaustion after only half an hour of training, and that made him push her even more. Lucario did promise Ash that Charmander will become powerful very soon, and he don't won't to disappoint him.

After about four hours of training, Ash finally decided to end it so he can go and have his first gym battle. By this point Charmander was passed out on the ground without being able to move a muscle, Lucario was just smirking, and appeared to be happy with how training went, and Pikachu and Alakazam looked a little sweaty, but they didn't waste too much power and are ready for the gym battle.

"I'll go to the Pokémon center to leave Charmander to get healed by Nurse Joy and have some rest, while I have my gym battle. Are you coming with me or are you staying?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I'll go with you, there is nothing else I can do," replied Misty.

After that they dropped Charmander to the Pokémon center and then went to the gym.

**XXX**

It took Ash and Misty about 15 minutes to get from the Pokémon center to the gym and when they got there Ash went in front of two guards standing there, and said. "I'm Ash Ketchum and I challenge Viridian Gym for the Earth badge."

"You may enter," said one of the guard's and then they both moved to the side and let Ash and Misty in.

When Ash with his Lucario and Pikachu by his side along with Misty entered, they saw a normal looking room, nothing really special about It. Ash went forward and then he heard a voice.

"Ah, so I have a new challenger don't I," come a voice from the balcony located above Gym leader's side of the field. Ash looked up and saw a man dressed in an orange suit sitting in his chair with a smirk on his face, and a Persian next to him.

"Yes, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a battle," said Ash.

"I accept. I just hope you are better than the last few challengers I had, they were pathetic," said gym leader and his smirk grow even more.

Ash frowned when he heard gym leader call challengers pathetic but didn't show any other reaction beyond that.

"What are the rules," asked Ash. And right after he said that a judge came out of the other room and stood next to the field.

"How about we have three on three Pokémon battle, when one loses all of his Pokémon it's the end," said gym leader.

"That's fine with me," agreed Ash and stood on his side of the field, while Misty went to the side to watch.

"This is a gym match between the gym leader Giovanni, and a challenger Ash Ketchum. This will be a three on three battle with no time limit. Only the challenger can switch his Pokémon at any time, while the gym leader can't. The match starts now."

"Ok, I'll chose the Pokémon first," said Giovanni and called out his Machamp.

"Hmm, so it's Machamp. Ok then, Lucario you are first," said Ash after a few seconds of thinking.

As Ash said that, his Lucario entered the field and stood across from Machamp, the two staring at each other.

"That's very interesting Pokémon you got there. Well then I guess I'll start."

"Machamp use **Karate Chop**," said Giovanni and then his Machamp jumped forward his hands glowing and ready to deliver repeated chops at his opponent who just stood there without moving.

"Lucario dodge that with **Quick Attack **and then use **Aura Sphere**," ordered Ash and right after he said that Lucario despaired from everyone's view and appeared right behind Machamp with an **Aura Sphere** in his hand ready to shove it in Machamp's back.

Seeing such speed Giovanni was about to say to his Machamp to dodge, but it was too late, Lucario already hit Machamp with an **Aura Sphere** right in his back and sent him flying on the other side of the field.

"Get up Machamp and use **Brick Break,**"yelled Giovanni a little angry that this kids Lucario got behind his Machamp like that.

Machamp managed to get up and went for Lucario, but before he could do anything Ash said. "Lucario finish this off with **Bone Rush.**"

Lucario created a long bone out of his Aura and quickly got in front of Machamp and hit him several times all over his body.

Machamp couldn't take it anymore and fell down unconscious.

"Machamp is unable to battle the fight goes to Lucario. Gym leader chose your next Pokémon," said the judge of the match.

"That is one powerful Lucario you got there kid. You sure took me by surprise, but let's see how you do against my next Pokémon. Golem come out," called Giovanni his Golem.

I'll stay with Lucario," said Ash.

"Golem, **Earthquake,**"said Giovanni to his Pokémon.

Golem jumped into the air, and when it hit the ground, it created an earthquake that started to shake whole gym and everyone in it.

Seeing that Lucario is having problems staying steal from Earthquake, Giovanni quickly called his next move. "Now follow it up with **Rollout**!"

Golem pulled itself into a ball and rolled toward Lucario with incredible speed and power.

"Lucario, jump into the air and use **Flash Cannon,**"yelled Ash to Lucario who quickly jumped high up and then opened his mouth and created a ball of silver energy in front of it, and then fired it strait at Golem who has just stopped Rolling.

The silver beam of energy hit Golem who couldn't do anything else, and got thrown backwards and hit the wall creating a cloud of dust around him.

When the dust finally settled down everyone saw Golem lying on the ground completely knocked out.

"Golem is unable to battle the victory goes to Lucario, now gym leader only has one Pokémon while the challenger has three," called judge and told Giovanni to pick his final Pokémon.

"What was that move, I've never seen anything like that," asked Giovanni, now more than a little mad that two of his Pokémon were defeated very easy.

"Oh, that's **Flash Cannon, **a Steel type move. Lucario here is Fighting/Steel type Pokémon so it was not a problem for him to learn," Ash answered on Giovanni's question, and with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, you've taken out two of my Pokémon with only one of yours, but the next one is my strongest," said Giovanni after he returned his Golem.

"Persian it's your turn," and right as Giovanni said that, his Persian jumped from next to him on to the field, and stood in front of Lucario.

"Hmm, a Persian," thought Ash.

"Why don't you let Pikachu have this one Lucario," said Ash.

"_Ok father_," replied Lucario telepathically but only so that Ash and Pikachu could hear him, he didn't want anyone else to now about his ability.

"Pikachu it's your turn, show that Persian who's stronger," said Ash, and his Pikachu jumped on the field from Ash shoulder.

"The battle between Persian and Pikachu can now begin," called the judge.

"Persian start this off with **Shadow Claw**," ordered Giovanni.

"Counter it with **Iron Tail**," Pikachu, said Ash.

One of Persian's paws become surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline, that Aura then tacked the form of a claw and Persian slashed at Pikachu with it, but Pikachu reacted quickly and used Iron Tail to counter it.

When the two attacks hit each other, there was a small explosion that sent both Pokémon back on their side of the field.

"Good job Pikachu, now use **Thunderbolt**," Ash called his next attack.

"You use **Thunderbolt **as well Persian," called Giovanni.

Both Pokémon jumped and fired **Thunderbolt **at each other. Two attacks hit one another in the middle and battled to overpower each other.

After a few seconds of trying to overpower one another, Pikachu's **Thunderbolt **managed to break through Persians and hit him.

After being hit by **Thunderbolt **Persian flew backwards and hit the wall that's on Giovanni's side of the field.

"Nice Pikachu, we have this one in the bag," said Ash with a smirk on his face, and Pikachu gave one in return.

"This battle is not over yet. Persian get up and use **Power Gem**," yelled Giovanni.

"Pikachu dodge that and then finish this with **Volt Tackle**," Ash calmly said.

Persian somehow managed to get up and then the jewel on his forehead glowed red and he fired a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it at Pikachu, Pikachu quickly dodged Persian's attack by jumping to the right. Then Pikachu's body become surrounded by golden electricity. Pikachu than run at his opponent and it tackled him while covered in that electricity.

Once Pikachu tackled him, Persian again flew backwards, and again hit strait in the wall, but this time didn't get up.

"Persian is unable to battle the battle goes to Pikachu, and since gym leader no longer has any Pokémon the match goes to the challenger Ash Ketchum."

"All right, great job Pikachu," cheered Ash happy that he has earned his first badge.

Pikachu came back to his trainer and Lucario and then Misty came next to him and they all gave each other high five.

"That was an amazing battle Ash, congratulations on getting your first badge," said Misty.

Giovanni stood from his chair and went to the edge of the balcony that he was on. "Congratulations on wining this match Ash Ketchum, here is your badge," said Giovanni and threw Earth badge to Ash who caught it and then looked at it.

"You are very good trainer Ash, and you have some very strong Pokémon, I hope we will have another battle again someday," said Giovanni who then returned his Persian in its poke ball and left from the room.

While Giovanni was leaving, Ash stood and looked at him with narrowed eyes. Seeing his expression Lucario decided to ask.

"_What's wrong father, is there a problem with that gym leader?"_

After Lucario asked that, Misty and Pikachu looked at Ash expecting an answer. Ash on the other hand still kept looking at Giovanni, but after few more seconds he turned his head and looked at everyone and replied.

"There is something wrong about that guy. I can fell a great darkness in his heart, and something tells me he is not a very nice person. In fact I actually think he's evil."

Lucario, Pikachu and Misty all looked at each other and then at were Giovanni used to stand. After a few seconds Ash decided to drop it and looked at everyone.

"Let's go back to the Pokémon center to see how Charmander is doing, and to check you two and Alakazam," Ash said and the turned around to leave followed by Misty and his Lucario, while Pikachu vas on his right shoulder.

When Ash and the other left the gym, Giovanni came on to the field and thought; "That Lucario and that Pikachu were much more powerful than its normal, and that kid is very good trainer. I'll have to send some of Team Rocket members to keep an eye on them and if they can, capture those Pokémon."  
His thoughts were interrupted when someone came from behind him. "Is there something wrong sir," asked one of the Team Rocket grunts who just happened to be the judge from the match.  
"Get me Jessie, James and Meowth, I have a job for them," ordered Giovanni, and the grunt quickly went to do what he was told.

**XXX**

Fifteen minutes later and Ash and Misty were back at the Pokémon center.

"Hey Nurse Joy, how is Charmander," Ash asked after he went in front of the front desk.

"Oh, she is fine, she just needs some rest and then will be back at full health," replied Nurse Joy.

"That's great. Can you also check Lucario, Pikachu and Alakazam, there isn't another Pokémon center before Pewter City so I want to make sure they are ok," asked Ash.

"It's no problem Ash, I'll have them checked out in no time," responded Nurse Joy with a smile, and took Alakazam's poke ball while Lucario and Pikachu followed after her.

"So, when are we going to Pewter City," Misty asked to Ash after Nurse Joy left to check his Pokémon?

"We will head out tomorrow morning, that way we can rest today and my Pokémon can have a little break from today's training and gym battle," said Ash.

"Ok then I'll go back to my room. See you later," Misty said and then left.

About half an hour later Nurse Joy came back with all of Ash's Pokémon and they all went back to his room to have a little rest before they head to Pewter City tomorrow morning.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Charmander;**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

It's been one day since Ash and Misty left Viridian City and started their journey to Pewter City. But to get there they have to go through Viridian forest, and that forest is filed with Bug type Pokémon, and Misty hates Bug types.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," screamed Misty after seeing another Bug type.

Ash sighed for what must be a hundredth time since they entered the forest yesterday. He turned around to see what it is now, and saw a Caterpie standing in front of Misty and looking at her.

After a few more seconds of looking at her, Caterpie gave a small smile and started moving toward Misty.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH, get away from me, I hate Bug types, I hate them, I hate them," yelled Misty and run away from Caterpie.

Seeing Misty yell like that and run away from it, Caterpie's eyes watered with tears and turned around to live, but before he could Ash approached it.

"Hey don't feel so bad about what she said, it's nothing personal, she is just afraid from Bug-Type Pokémon," said Ash to Caterpie and gave it a little pat on the head.

Small Pokémon looked at Ash a little and after a few seconds gave a small smile and leaned in Ash's touch. "Caterpie Pie Cater", said Caterpie.

"You don't have to thank me Caterpie, I just said the truth," said Ash with a smile before he asked.

"Hey, would you like to come with me on my journey?" Asked Ash. "You can help me to reach my dream of becoming Pokémon master and I can help you get stronger. What do you say?"

Hearing Ash's question Caterpie gave a happy cry and nodded his head in acceptance.

Ash smiled and then pulled one of his empty poke ball's and lightly taped Caterpie on the head making it get absorbed in poke ball, and after one shake it dinged as a sign that Caterpie was caught.

Ash got up and walked toward Misty.

"Are you going to scream the whole time we go through this forest," asked Ash a little annoyed by how Misty behaves.

"I can't help it, I'm afraid of bug types," Misty scoffed. "Did you really have to capture that Caterpie?"

"Yes, I did. Now let's go," said Ash.

XXX

For the next two days Ash and Misty walked through the forest and made several stops so that Ash can train his new Pokémon's, much to Misty annoyance because she wanted to get out of this forest as soon as possible.

Right now they were having a lunch break, when Lucario caught sight of some Pokemon. He stood up and showed it to Ash.

"Oh, a Pidgeotto. Let's capture it," said Ash and called out his Charmander.

"Charmander use **Flamethrower** on that Pidgeotto," said Ash.

Charmander quickly used **Flamethrower**, but just as it was about to hit, Pidgeotto saw it coming and moved away.

Pidgeotto got in the sky and started flapping its wings and sent a **Sand Attack** at Charmander, and then quickly went at him with **Quick Attack**.

"Charmander use **Smokescreen** to hide yourself and then use **Flamethrower**," yelled Ash.

Charmander used **Smokescreen**, which caught Pidgeotto of guard and made it stop. It was about to use **Gust** to clear all that smoke, when a powerful **Flamethrower** went through the smoke and before Pidgeotto could react it was hit, and sent to the ground.

Ash quickly got one empty Poke ball, and through it at Pidgeotto who didn't even put up any fight and was quickly caught.

Ash took Pidgeotto's poke ball and released it so that he can treat all injuries that Pidgeotto has, and introduce himself and to it.

After treating its injuries an introducing himself, Ash and Misty resumed their traveling towards Pewter City.

XXX

It took them another two days to get to Pewter City, and during those two day's a lot of things happened.

Ash kept training his Pokemon but this time even harder than before.

Ash's Caterpie evolved into Metopod during one training, and then few hours ago evolved in to Butterfree during his battle whit this guy who calls himself Samurai. He already knew **String Shot and Tackle** as Caterpie and during training, and upon evolving he even learned some new moves like **Sleep Powder, Whirlwind, Stun Spore **and** Gust.**

Pidgeotto started her training as well. Ash had her train to increase her speed and endurance, and also learn new moves. Pidgeotto already new **Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind **and** Wing Attack**, and during training she learned **Steel Wing**, and **Air Slash,** now she only need's to perfect them.

As for Charmander, Lucario and Alakazam continued to train her to increase her strength and stamina, but also started to learn some attacks. Since she was very young Pokemon she only knew **Smokescreen** and **Flamethrower**, and now is learning **Iron Tail** from Lucario who already knows it.

Charmander, Pidgeotto and Butterfree are also learning **Telepathy** so they would be able to speak with anybody and not just Ash.

Now, Ash and Misty are going to a Pokemon center so that Ash can have his Pokemon checked before his gym battle.

"So, which Pokemon are you going to use in this gym match?" Asked Misty.

"Well, the gym leader is a guy named Brock and I heard he uses Rock type Pokemon, so I was thinking of using Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Charmander," replied Ash.

"But Bug and Flying-Types won't be very effective against Rock-Type Pokemon, Fire-Type as well," said Misty confused with Ash's choice.

"I know, that's why I had Charmander learn **Iron Tail **and Pidgeotto **Steel Wing**. I know Charmander didn't perfect it yet, but I have no other choice," sighed Ash. "And with some luck, Butterfree might be able to put Brock's Pokemon to sleep with **Sleep Powder**."

"Why don't you use Lucario or Alakazam they are more powerful," asked Misty?

"Lucario, Alakazam and Pikachu are very overpowered from all the training we had in all this years, if I used them I could win every battle but that wouldn't be fair to my opponents, and also, my new Pokemon wouldn't be able to advance and become more powerful if I don't use them in battles were they have small chances to win," replied Ash.

"Oh, I see," said Misty.

After about ten minutes Ash and Misty got to the Pokemon center. Ash left all his Pokemon with Nurse Joy to be checked while he and Misty went to have lunch before his gym battle. They also rented two rooms since they will spend night here before continuing on their journey tomorrow morning.

XXX

When Ash and Misty finished their lunch Ash went back to Nurse Joy and took his Pokemon from her before they both left Pokemon center and went to the gym.

Ten minutes later they arrived in front of a building made out of stone. Ash went to the front door and with a small push opened them before they both entered inside.

The inside of a gym was pitch black and they could barely see anything, but because of his Aura, Ash could sense someone sitting on a chair on the other side of the gym.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a gym battle," shouted Ash.

"I accept your challenge," someone replied from in front of him, and then suddenly the light came on and lit the entire gym, showing simple rocky field.

Ash came forward and stood on a challenger spot, while Misty wished him good luck before she went to stand on the side.

When the judge came out of the other room he said. "This will be a two-on-two gym battle between Ash Ketchum and Pewter City gym leader Brock. Only the challenger can make substitutions."

Once the judge finished, Brock stood up from his chair and chose his first Pokemon. "Geodude come on out," yelled Brock.

"So a Geodude, ha," said Ash.

"Ok, then I chose Charmander," said Ash and Charmander came out of her Poke ball and stood in front of Geodude.

"Charmander, Fire-Type won't be much effective against Rock-Type, you do know that," said Brock.

"We will see about that," said Ash.

"The challenger has the first move," said the judge. "BEGIN!"

"Charmander start this off with **Flamethrower**," said Ash.

"Dodge it Geodude and then use **Rock Throw**," said Brock.

Charmander took deep breath and then blew a large **Flamethrower** straight at Geodude. Geodude managed to dodge it and then showed his hands in to the ground and when he pulled them out he launched several large rocks at Charmander.

"Charmander dodge them and use **Smokescreen**," yelled Ash.

Charmander managed to dodge most of the rocks, but several did hit her and put some scratches on her. Once rocks stopped falling on her, Charmander used **Smokescreen** and sent it at Geodude to block his sight.

"Great job Charmander, now use **Iron Tail**," said Ash.

Charmander went close to Geodude and after noticing that he can't see her, the flame on the end of her tail glowed white and Charmander slammed it right on Geodude's head sending him across the field where he collided with a wall and fell unconscious.

"Geodude nooo," yelled Brock after seeing his Geodude being defeated.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander," the Judge announced.

Brock sighed and then recalled his Geodude.

"That was a good battle Ash, but let's see how you do against my strongest Pokémon, come out Onix," shouted Brock, and released his strongest Pokemon.

"So your strongest Pokémon is Onix," said Ash.

"Charmander return," said Ash and recalled his Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, come to battle," Ash yelled and his Pidgeotto appeared in front of Onix.

"Now it's a Flying-Type. Are you using Pokemon who have disadvantage against mine for some specific reason or is it that you just like to battle like this?" Asked Brock.

"Well, believe it or not but of all Pokemon that I have, only one would have a Type advantage against Rock types, but I don't want to use it in gym battles anymore," said Ash.

"And which Pokemon is that and why won't you use it in gym battles," asked Brock?

"It's my Lucario, and I don't want to use it because he is very powerful, and I want to use my new Pokemon so that they can became more powerful and gain experience. Lucario, Pikachu and Alakazam are my most powerful Pokemon and have been with me for years, so I won't use them in anymore gym battles because with them I can beat anybody," explained Ash.

"I see," said Brock.

"Well, let's get back to battle. Onix start with **Rock Throw**," said Brock.

"Quickly Pidgeotto dodge it," yelled Ash.

Onix's tail started gloving and he whipped it towards Pidgeotto who was still in the air. Hearing her trainer, Pidgeotto quickly dodged Onix's attack.

"Onix keep with the **Rock Throw** and try to catch it and then use **Bind**," yelled Brock.

"Pidgeotto keep dodging it and then use **Steel Wing** combined with **Quick Attack**," said Ash.

Pidgeotto dodged Onix's attack few more times before she dived down at a fast speed towards Onix with both of her wings glowing white and quickly hit Onix with all her might.

Onix after being hit by a very powerful attack couldn't stand anymore and fell on the ground unconscious.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeotto, and the match goes to the challenger Ash Ketchum."

"Great job Pidgeotto," said Ash with a smile before he returned Pidgeotto to her Poke ball.

Brock looked at Onix for a few moments, before he sighed and recalled it. "You tried your best Onix, our opponent was just too strong."

Brock went closer to Ash and presented him the Boulder Badge.

"That was a great battle Ash congratulation's, you have earned this badge," said Brock.

"Thanks' a lot Brock," said Ash and took the Boulder Badge from Brock.

"Congratulations Ash, you really are great Pokemon trainer," Congratulated Misty followed by Lucario and Pikachu who both gave high five to Ash.

"Well let's go back to the Pokemon center we could use some rest," said Ash.

He and Misty started going towards the exit when Ash turned around. "Hey Brock, are you coming? You should check your Pokemon as well," said Ash.

"Yea, you are right Ash. Let's go," responded Brock.

XXX

It has been five days since Ash had his gym battle with Brock and won his second badge. Right now Ash and Misty are walking toward Ash's next gym battle. Walking next to them is, of course Ash's Lucario and Pikachu who, for a change, is walking instead of riding on Ash's shoulder.

But, there is someone else walking with them, and that someone is Brock.

During their walk to the Pokemon center Ash and Misty had a talk with Brock. Brock told them about his dream to become the world's best Pokemon Breeder, but he can't leave Pewter City because his parents are not there and he has to take care of his brother's and sister's and be a gym leader.

After they got to the Pokemon center, Ash and Brock had their Pokemon checked, and when Brock was about to go back home, Ash told him that if he ever decided to go on a journey, that he can join him and Misty. Brock thanked him and then he left.

Tomorrow morning Ash and Misty got up early and decided to have breakfast before they continue on their journey. Right after they finished and were about to leave Pokemon center, they heard someone calling them. Ash and Misty turned around and saw Brock running towards them.

It turns out that Brock's father just appeared out of nowhere and decided to take care of his family and gym like he was supposed to, so now Brock is free to go on a journey with them.

To get to his next gym battle in Cerulean City, Ash and his friends had to go through Mt. Moon. When they got there, the group run in to some guy running away from a bunch of Zubat, led by a Golbat, chasing after him. When Ash saw this he used his Pidgeotto to chase away all of Zubat, and then he battled Golbat, who he was able to capture after his Pidgeotto defeated him.

When all was over, the guy he saved thanked him and said that his name is Seymour, and that he is a scientist who is exploring Mt. Moon. He told them that those Zubat and that Golbat attacked him because someone has installed lights inside the cave in Mt. Moon and that those lights are irritating all Pokemon and even harming some of them.

Ash and the others decided to see what's going on in that cave and who has installed those lights there.

Inside they discovered that it was Jessie, James and Meowth who put those lights there. They revealed that they were able to escape from prison, and are here to take the Moon stone that is located somewhere in this cave, and capture the Clefairy that live here and are guarding it.

After a small battle, where Pikachu only used Thunderbolt that caused an explosion and sent Team Rocket flying, the group took all the lights down and let all Pokemon live in peace.

When it was all over, a Clefairy shoved up and led the group to show them the Moon Stone. There they saw a whole bunch of Clefairy dancing around it, and several of them even evolved in to Clefable, after they touched the stone.

After that they all said good bye to Seymour and continued their journey, but not before Brock showed to Ash and Misty that he was able to catch a Zubat.

All that happened on Mt. Moon was two days after they left Pewter City. For the next three days nothing much happened. The group continued to travel towards Cerulean City and Ash made quite a few stops to train his Pokemon.

When Brock and Misty realized how much Ash is training his Pokemon, and how much stronger they all have become in such a small amount of time, they decided to start training their own Pokemon.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Charmander (F), Butterfree, Pidgeotto (F), Golbat;**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen (F);**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**Onix, Geodude, Zubat;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, this is Cerulean City," said Ash as he stood on a hill overlooking the City bellow. Next to him stood Brock, Misty and Lucario also looking the City, while Pikachu was on his shoulder like usual.

"Yeah, I guess we finally made it," said Brock. "You sure don't look like you are in a hurry with all the training you are putting your Pokemon through. I mean, it took us five days to get here and normally it would take only three."

"Well the Indigo League tournament doesn't start for another eleven months, so I don't have to hurry and could spend more time training my Pokémon," replied Ash.

While Ash and Brock were talking, Misty only stood there silently, which her companions noticed.

"Hey Misty, what's going on, you've been very quiet since yesterday?" Asked Brock.

Hearing Brocks question Misty looked at him ad said. "Oh, it's nothing don't worry about it."

"I need to go somewhere. I'll see you later in a Pokémon center," said Misty again after few seconds of silence.

When she left, Ash and Brock looked at one another before Brock asked. "What do you think is bothering her, she's acting strange since yesterday?"

"I don't know, we will have to wait for later to find out," responded Ash.

"Let's go, I need to check my Pokemon at the Pokemon center before the battle," said Ash, but stopped when he heard Brock say.

"Actually, why don't you go to the center to check your Pokémon's and get us rooms, while I go to pick some things that we will need before we continue towards next City."

"Ok. But if I'm not at the center when you get there, I'll be at the gym. You can look for me there, or you can do something else," said Ash, and then left with Lucario.

"Ok, I'll see you later then," shouted Brock after Ash left.

XXX

After the group split, Ash went to the Pokemon center to get room for Brock, Misty and himself, and to have all of his Pokemon examined by Nurse Joy. They were not hurt, but all of them had a lot of training for the last five days since they left Pewter City, and some of them are very exhausted.

When he got the rooms, and Nurse Joy examined his Pokemon he decided to go to the gym by himself since Brock and Misty are not back yet.

Ash got to the gym fifteen minutes later he saw a large crowd in front of it. "Are all this people here for the gym battle," he asked to no one in particular?

Seeing that there is nothing else he can do, Ash decided to stay in the line and wait. While he was staying he noticed that the line is moving much faster than it was supposed to which was good in his opinion, the less he has to wait the better.

Ten minutes later it was finally his turn.

"Good day sir," greeted the guy that was standing in front of a gym. "How many tickets do you want?"

"What do you mean by tickets, isn't this a gym?" Asked Ash confused.

"Ohh, you must be here for the gym battle," stated the guy. "You are right, this is a gym, but it is also a place where three sensational sisters are performing a synchronized swimming show for the crowd. They are also gym leaders, so you will have to wait for the show to end."

"I see. Well then give me two tickets one for me one for my Lucario. I might as well watch this show while waiting," said Ash.

"Here you go sir, enjoy the show," the guy gave Ash two tickets, and Ash gave him money for them. "And good luck in your battle later," he added after Ash left.

When the show ended an hour and a half later, Ash went behind the stage to see the gym leaders and to ask for a battle.

"Hello there, are you the gym leaders," asked Ash as he approached the three sisters.

"Yes that's us, but who are you," asked the one with blonde hair whose name is Daisy.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle," said Ash.

"Oh, so you are here for the gym battle," said Violet.

"I'm really sorry, but we can't accept your challenge right now," said Daisy.

"Yeah, like, we just lost three several battles in a row and all of our Pokémon's are exhausted, the only one we have left is this Goldeen," said the last of the sisters, Lily, and showed her Goldeen.

"Is that so," sighed Ash. "I guess I'll have to come later."

"Wait, if you really want our badge that much then here you can take it," said Daisy and clapped her hands, and a Seel with the badge in its mouth appeared giving it to Ash.

"You are just giving your badge like that, without battle or anything," said Ash.

"Well, you look like you are a good trainer, and if you are to use that Pikachu we would lose badly so there is no need to battle," replied Daisy.

"Hold it right there," someone yelled from behind Ash, and when he turned around he saw Misty standing there.

"What are you doing here Misty, I thought you said you are not coming back until you become the world's best water Pokémon trainer?" Asked Lily after she saw Misty.

"Do you know this girls Misty?" Asked Ash.

"Yes Ash I know them, they are my older sisters," replied Misty to Ash.

"And I didn't want to come here but he had to battle against you so I came with him," she said to her sisters.

"So that's why you were acting strange since yesterday. You didn't want to come here because you had a fight with your sisters," stated Ash.

"That's not important right now Ash. Now tell me why are you just giving away badges like that?" Misty yelled at her sisters.

"All of our Pokemon are incapable of battling right now, so we are giving him badge so that he doesn't have to wait for them to heal, he would probably beat us anyway," said Daisy.

"Well if you are not going to battle him, then I will," said Misty.

"Come on Ash the pool is over here," said Misty before she took Ash's hand and dragged him away.

XXX

"This will be a two on two gym battle between Ash Ketchum and one of Cerulean City gym leader's Misty. Only the challenger can make substitutions while gym leader can't," announced Daisy who accepted to be the judge of this match.

"Butterfree it's time for battle," said Ash and released his Butterfree who floated above the pool.

"Staryu come on out," shouted Misty and her Staryu appeared in the pool.

"Let the match begin!" Daisy said.

"Butterfree use **Tackle** on Staryu," said Ash.

Butterfree quickly used his enhanced speed that he gained from his training with Pidgeotto and flew strait at Staryu and hit it in the middle and sent it sliding across the pool.

"Staryu get ahold of yourself and use **Water Gun**," shouted Misty!

"Butterfree dodge it," said Ash.

Staryu managed to stand up and fired a Water Gun which Butterfree evaded, but Staryu continued to fire several other Water Gun's and one of them managed to hit Butterfree who give a small cry and flew back toward the ground.

"Great job Staryu," cheered Misty.

"Butterfree get up and use **Stun Spore**," said Ash.

Butterfree flew back above the pool and Staryu and sprayed it with **Stun Spore** after which Staryu got paralyzed.

"Staryu dive in the pool and wash away that **Stun Spore**," said Misty.

"Butterfree quickly use **Whirlwind**," Ash yelled.

Just as Staryu got out of the pool after washing away **Stun Spore**, it was hit by Butterfree's **Whirlwind**, which sent it flying around in a massive gust.

"Now Butterfree finish it off with **Tackle**," just as Ash said that Butterfree flew at Staryu an hit it with all its strength which sent it flying out of the pool and caused it to land on the floor passed out.

"Nooo, Staryu," screamed Misty.

"Staryu is unable to battle. The winner is Butterfree," announced Daisy.

"Ahh, Misty lost her first Pokémon," whined Lily.

"Yes, but she was not bad. I don't think we could do better," said Violet, before she turned around after she caught sight of someone entering the gym.

"Hey, who are you, and what are you doing here," asked Violet.

"Oh hey Brock, I see you came," said Ash after he noticed Brock entering the gym.

"Yes I did came, but can you tell me why are you and Misty battling?" Brock asked a little confused by what he was seeing. "I thought you came here for a gym battle."

"Well I did, but it turns out that Misty is one of the gym leaders here and she wanted to battle against me," replied Ash with a little smirk on his face.

"Are we going to continue this battle, or are we going to spend here all day?" Yelled Misty frustrated from losing her first Pokemon.

"Sure, let's continue," replied Ash.

"Starmie I chose you," Misty called her second Pokemon.

Ash looked at Butterfree and saw that he was still good to go, but decided to use another Pokemon instead. "Butterfree return, Pidgeotto to the battlefield," said Ash.

Pidgeotto came out of her poke ball and looked at Starmie.

"Starmie use **Tackle**," said Misty.

"Pidgeotto dodge and use **Whirlwind**," countered Ash.

Starmie started spinning and flew at Pidgeotto, but Pidgeotto was fast and managed to evade Starmie's attack and then started flapping her wings and used **Whirlwind** which sent Starmie crashing in the wall.

"Noo, Starmie, quickly get up and use **Hydro Pump**," yelled Misty.

"Pidgeotto dodge and use **Wing Attack**," countered Ash.

Starmie got up and fired a powerful **Hydro Pump** at Pidgeotto, but unfortunately for it and Misty, Pidgeotto was fast enough to dodge and then managed to hit Starmie with one of her wings, which sent Starmie strait in the pool.

"Starmie noo," yelled Misty!

After a few seconds Starmie got to the surface of the pool, but it was already unconscious.

"Starmie is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeotto, which means the match goes to the challenger Ash Ketchum," announced Daisy.

"Return Starmie," said Misty and fell to her knees. She lost terribly, Ash was practically toying with her.

"Return Pidgeotto, you did a good job," Ash praised his Pidgeotto who gave a happy cry and returned.

"Nice job Ash, congratulations," said Brock after he approached to Ash.

"_He's right father that was a good battle,"_ this time it was Lucario who congratulated him, followed by Pikachu. They both used **Telepathy** so everyone was able to hear them.

"Thanks' guys," thanked Ash while rubbing the back of his head a little embarrassed from all this praising.

"Well Ash congratulations, here is the Cascade Badge, you have earned it," said Misty and handed Ash her Cascade Badge.

"Thank you Misty," replied Ash and took the badge.

After that Ash, Brock, Misty and her sisters went to get a few drinks and talk a little. Misty told her sisters how she met Ash, and everything that happened after. She also said that she plans to continue to travel with him and Brock so that she can accomplish her dream to become water Pokemon master.

Several hours later the group said good bye to Misty's sisters and went back to the Pokemon center where they will spend the night and then get back on the road in the morning.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Charmander (F), Butterfree, Pidgeotto (F), Golbat;**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen (F);**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**Onix, Geodude, Zubat;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was fifth day after Ash, Misty and Brock left Cerulean City and started going to Vermilion City. And like most of the time on their journey, we see Ash training his new Pokemon with the help of his old ones.

But now Brock and Misty are also training their Pokemon. I guess one can say they were inspired by Ash to start training them harder than ever if they want to reach their goal in life.

And while Brock wants to become the world's best breeder, and he doesn't really need to train his Pokemon that hard, he still wants to make them more powerful because of his family gym, so he is training his Onix, Geodude and Zubat to make them powerful enough to eventually evolve.

Misty on the other hand wants to become the water Pokemon master, so she needs to train her Pokemon as hard as she can. After Ash wiped the floor with her in their gym battle, she realized that her Pokemon need a lot more training if she wants to become water Pokemon master.

As for Ash, he's preparing his Pokemon for his next gym battle in Vermilion City. Ash knows that Vermilion gym is an Electric Type gym, and with most of his new Pokemon being at least part Flying type he is at a disadvantage.

Because of that he focused his attention on Charmander, while his other Pokemon are training with each other.

Charmander, who will be battling in the next gym battle has been learning some new moves that will help her, and is also increasing her speed so that she could at least, keep up with Electric type Pokémon's. She has perfected **Iron Tail** and **Protect** and by the time of the battle she will perfect **Metal Claw**.

"_Hey father. How is Charmander training going,"_ asked Alakazam. Because of him being a Psychic-Type Pokemon he wasn't much of a help in training Ash's new Pokemon some new moves, but he can focus on improving their speed and reaction time along with Pikachu and Lucario.

Ash turned around and looked at Alakazam. "It's going great. She has managed to learn everything I wanted her to, and her speed has increased greatly. I think she will be ready for the next gym battle."

"_That's great father,"_ said Alakazam. _"The others are doing great as well. They have increased their speed as far as it's possible at this point, and are now focusing on new moves."_

"Ok, after I'm finished with Charmander I'll see what new moves they can learn," replied Ash.

After few more hours of training and telling his Pidgeotto, Butterfree and Golbat what new moves to learn, the group continued their journey.

XXX

"Do we really have to go across this bridge," asked Misty looking at the old bridge that's only hanging by a few ropes and looks like it going to fall any day?

"I guess so, there is no other way around," replied Brock.

"Ok then, we should probably go one by one, so there won't be too much pressure on the bridge." Said Ash, and Brock and Misty agreed with him, and then started to slowly go over the bridge to the other side.

Ash went firs, and after he was on the other side, he called his Alakazam from his Poke ball. "Alakazam, I want you to watch while Misty and Brock pass over the bridge, and if it starts to fall apart, help me stop them from falling down with Psychic." Said Ash to his Pokemon.

"_Of course father_**."** Said Alakazam, and then watched as first Brock, and then Misty passed over the bridge without any problems, and in the end Lucario came over last. After they all passed over the bridge on the other side, Ash returned Alakazam in his Poke Ball, and they all continued their journey.

The three humans and two Pokemon only managed to walk few dozen meters, when they heard a big explosion coming from somewhere nearby.

"What was that," asked Misty?

Ash closed his eyes and used his Aura to sense what's going on, and after a few seconds he snapped his eyes wide open. "There is some girl down there with a large group of Pokemon. They were being attacked by someone," said Ash.

"Come on, let's go," Ash yelled and started running towards the explosion with his Lucario running next to him, and Pikachu on his shoulder.

Brock and Misty exchanged worried glances and run after him.

It took them 15 min. to get there because someone has placed traps all over the place and Ash and the others had to go around them.

When the group got there they saw a bunch of people dressed in a black clothes with a large R on their chest, using a bunch of Zubat's to attack a group of Pokemon that were trying to defend themselves. They also saw two guy's holding a teenage girl down and were ripping her clothes about to rape her.

She was screaming and trying to push them away from here, but she couldn't do anything because they were stronger.

Just as Misty and Brock were about to call their Pokemon and send them to help the girl, they heard Ash's voice. "Lucario, let's go." Said Ash with a voice that sounded deeper than normal, and after Lucario nodded his head, the two of them formed two staff's from their aura, and then started running toward Team Rocket grunts, and their Pokemon.

Seeing that Ash and Lucario were attacking them, Rocket grunts sent all of their Zubat's at them.

Ash and Lucario, now in full sprint started to put them down like flies. Zubat's tried to attack him with their attacks, but it was useless because of Ash's and Lucario's Aura that was protecting them.

When they were done with them, they went after Team Rocket members, who were about to piss their pants from the fear. In less than two minutes, several dozen members of Team Rocket and all their Pokemon were lying on the ground with broken bones and covered in blood.

The only ones left were one guy with green hair and a Primeape, and a women with blonde hair and a Raticate.

While all this was happening all the Pokémon's who were attacked by Rocket members were now standing in front of the girl they were trying to protect. They were all looking at the mayhem that Ash and his partner were causing and couldn't believe that human is capable of doing something like this.

"Hey, are you Ok, what happened here, why were you attacked by Team Rocket," asked Misty after she approached to the group of Pokemon and the girl they were protecting?

One of the Pokemon that was there jumped in front of Misty and Brock and yelled at them to back away. That Pokemon is Bulbasaur, and he didn't trust humans, and because of that he is protecting all this Pokemon and the girl who is taking care of them.

"It's Ok Bulbasaur, I don't think they want to hurt us," said the girl, and then got off the ground, while trying to cover herself with her hand because her cloths were torn apart in some places, and responded to Misty's question.

"My name is Melanie, and I live here and take care of this Pokemon. As for those people, they came here to capture the Pokemon that live here. When I tried to stop them they attacked me and then started attacking the Pokémon's who were trying to protect me and themselves. We defended ourselves as best as we could but they simply overpowered us with larger numbers. That's when you people showed up.

"So, can you now tell me who are you, and what's with that guy over there," asked Melanie, and pointed at Ash?

"I'm Misty and this is Brock, we were passing by on our way to Vermilion City when we saw that big explosion and came to see what's happening here," responded Misty.

"As for that guy over there his name is Ash, and that Pokemon with him is his Lucario, but don't worry about them, they can take care of themselves, we need to get you to safety and check all the injured Pokémon," said Misty, and after Melanie nodded her head in agreement the two of them and Brock took all the injured Pokemon and went inside of Melanie house.

"Wh…Who are y…you," stuttered the blonde women from Team Rocket. She was on the ground covered in blood that's leaking from several wounds that are on her body.

While Misty and Brock were talking with Melanie, Ash and Lucario continued to beat up Team Rocket members who were left. And there were only two left. The blonde woman, and her partner the green haired guy who was now lying on the ground with both of his arms broken and a fractured skull.

Their Pokemon Primeape and Raticate were unconscious on the ground.

Ash didn't respond to her question, but instead went to her and placed his staff on her throat, and then said in a deep and menacing voice. "You know, I should kill you right now because of what you were doing here! Or maybe it would be better if I just do to you what those two idiots were trying to do to that poor girl!"

As Ash said that, the blonde woman started shaking in fear because of what Ash was insinuating. She knew exactly what those guys were about to do to the poor girl, and she didn't know if she would rather he killed her on the spot, or raped, but she know that she was fucked no matter what he chooses.

"Pl…Please, don't hurt me, I… I was just following orders," the woman managed to squeak out, while looking Ash with few in her eyes.

"Oh, I know you were just following orders, but that doesn't excuse you from what happened here, and I'm afraid you will have to suffer," Ash said to here, and then pulled his stuff from her throat, and kneeled in front of her and placed his hand on the place between her neck and shoulder, which caused her to start shaking in fear even more than before, but then suddenly her world turned completely black, and she knew no more, as she slipped in unconsciousness.

As the woman fell unconscious, Ash took a deep breath trying to calm down a little, and then felt Lucario's paw on his shoulder. _"Are you OK father?"_ Asked Lucario.

Ash looked at Lucario, and smiled at him before replying. "I'm fine Lucario, don't worry."

Lucario nodded at him satisfied by the answer, and then looked around at the Team Rocket grunts and their Pokemon who were all on the ground passed out. _"What are we going to do about them?" _Lucario asked after few seconds of looking around.

Ash thought for a few moment and then said. "I'll call father and tell him what happened so he can maybe do something about this place and all of the Pokemon that appear to be living her. I'll also call Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy to come and arrest this morons and treat all of the injured Pokemon."

As Ash said that Lucario agreed with him, as it seems like the best idea. Ash then took out his Pokedex that also works like a phone, and called his father.

While Ash was calling his father, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, Misty and Brock are in Melanie's hut treating her and her Pokemon for all the injuries that they have.

After about 15 minutes, Brock was able to treat all of the injured Pokemon, while Misty was able to patch up some cuts that Melanie had. "Thank you very much Misty," said Melanie after Misty finished with wrapping the bandage on Melanie's hand. "You two Brock, if it want for you I don't know what would have happened with me and all of the Pokemon that live here."

"You don't have to thank us Melanie, it was our pleasure to help, and it's not like we could have just walked away after what we saw happening here," said Misty.

"Well, if you really want to thank me, maybe you can go on a date with me, I mean, living here all by yourself must be pretty boring, and we can have some fun," said Brock after suddenly popping in front of Melanie from the other side of the room. It made Melanie swat drop as it looked like he teleported in front of her.

Before she could respond to his suggestion, Brock was hit in the back of his head, and then pulled by his ear to the other side of the room by Misty. "Drop it lover boy, now is not the time for your stupidity," she said to a crying Brock after she dragged him away from Melanie.

After a few minutes, the door of the hut opened, and in walked Ash with his Lucario right next to him, and Pikachu, who was outside all this time watching what was going on, on his shoulder.

He walked inside and saw everyone sitting on either the bed or the chairs that were in the house, while Pokemon were lying on the floor resting, with Bulbasaur looking over them, and said.

"I called father and told him what happened, and he said that he will call Pokemon League officials to come here and see what they can do about protecting this place. They should be here tomorrow morning," Ash informed everyone. "I also called Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, and they said they should be here as soon as possible to arrest those people and see if the Pokemon are OK."

"Good," said Brock, and Misty and Melanie agreed. "But are you and Lucario OK, or do you need to be treated as well?"

"Don't worry, we are both fine," said Ash, and then he and Lucario went to some of the empty chairs that were in the house and set down do have a little rest, because even though they were not injured, they are a little tired.

XXX

And just like Ash said, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, came later that day and arrested Team Rocket grunts and treated Pokemon for some injuries that Brock wasn't able to.

After they left, Ash and his friends spent the night in Melanie's house, and the next morning Pokemon League officials and a Pokemon Ranger all came very early.

Ash and the others had to explain everything that happened with Team Rocket attacking Melanie and the Pokemon that live there, and Melanie had to explain her role in all this and why were all this Pokemon living here, and not somewhere else in the wild.

After the entire day and explanations of what happened, Pokemon League officials and a Pokemon Ranger decided to place this whole area under their protection and mark it as a no capture zone, while Melanie was allowed to stay and take care of the Pokemon there.

In the end it was decided by the League officials, Ranger and Officer Jenny, who came back in the morning a little after the League officials and rangers, to not press any charges against Ash, because everything he did was to protect Melanie and a Pokemon that live there, even if he almost killed several members of Team Rocket in the process.

After everyone left Ash and his group decided to stay for one or two days more to help Melanie clean everything and get things back in order. During that time Ash got really close to the Bulbasaur that lived there and protected all Pokemon.

So after everything was back in order Ash, Misty and Brock said good bye to Melanie and all the Pokemon there and went back on their journey towards Vermilion City, but Ash did bring Bulbasaur with him since he wanted to come and travel with Ash. Now that this place was a No Capture Zone he can leave in peace knowing that all of his friends will be safe and he can finally try to fulfill his dream of becoming the strongest Bulbasaur ever and maybe someday even evolve.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Charmander (F), Butterfree, Pidgeotto (F), Golbat, Bulbasaur;**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen (F);**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**Onix, Geodude, Zubat;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two days has passed since Ash caught Bulbasaur and left Melanie house after everything was back how it was before Team Rockets attack. The group is still on their way to Vermilion City and Ash's next gym battle, but now it appears that they have strayed a little of the main road.

"Do you guys know where we are, because I have a feeling we are lost," asked Misty?

"Hmm, I think if we continue down this path we'll be back on the main road to Vermilion City," answered Brock while looking at his map.

"Can someone tell me why we are using that map when my Pokedex has navigation installed in it," asked Ash, a little annoyed?

"Well, I thought it will be easier this way then to check your Pokedex every time," replied Brock slightly embarrassed.

After Brock said that, Ash sighed, and stopped. He then closed his eyes and tried to find if there is anything close to them. After about a minute, Ash opened his eyes and said.

"There is a Pokémon center a few miles away from here, I think we should spend the night there a then continue tomorrow morning."

"Ok then, let's go," said Misty.

Fifteen minutes later, while the group was walking towards the Pokémon center, they ran into a Charmander lying on the rock in the middle of the road. Finding that to be a little strange, and also seeing wounds all over his body, Ash decided to approach him and check him out.

"Hey there Charmander. Can I ask what are you doing here lying on the rock like that and covered in wounds?" Ash asked with frown on his face, having an idea of what happened.

Charmander lifted his head a little after he heard someone asking him a question and saw a boy a little younger than his trainer and two Pokémon's next to him.

"_My trainer left me here after I lost a match and told me to wait him here until he returns_," answered Charmander but he wasn't really expecting that Ash would understand him.

After hearing Charmander's answer the frown on Ash's face turned in to an angry expression because he knew what that meant. This Charmander was abandoned by his trainer, and he didn't even release him and told him to go and be free, but just left him here to wait.

After a few minutes of saying nothing, Ash decided to tell Charmander the truth. "Charmander, I don't think your trainer is coming back. He has abandoned you and left."

Hearing what Ash said about his trainer, Charmander stood up and shouted. _"You are wrong, my trainer wouldn't just leave me here. I know he will come back and take me with him."_

Near the end Charmander's voice got a little quieter, it was like he was trying to convince himself and not Ash that his trainer will return.

Instead of Ash saying something after Charmander's outburst, it was Lucario who said with a stern voice.

"_Listen kid, any good trainer wouldn't just leave his Pokémon on a rock like this and say he will return, especially if said Pokémon is hurt. And judging by what you said that he left you here after you lost a battle indicates that he did abandoned you and doesn't plan to come back."_

After Charmander heard that tears started forming in his eyes and the he burst out crying.

"Hey Ash, what are we going to do with him? We can't just leave him here with those wounds, and the flame on his tail looks like it will disappear and moment," asked Brock after he and Misty came closer to Ash?

"Charmander!" Ash called. Hearing Ash calling him, Charmander looked at him with tears still flowing down his face.

"Listen. There is a Pokémon center not that far from here, why don't you let me take you there and have Nurse Joy examine you and then you can decide what to do," asked Ash.

"_Bu…But what if..."_ started Charmander but was interrupted by Ash.

"He won't be coming back!" Yelled Ash, making Charmander flinch a little.

"I think you already figured that out before we even came here, but you just seem to be in denial and don't won't to accept the truth." Ash continued his voice much lower this time.

Charmander realized that what Ash said was truth, and that deep down he knew that his trainer won't be coming back for him, especially after losing to a Grass type Pokémon.

After few more minutes of silence, Charmander wiped his tears and said. _"Ok, let's go to the Pokémon center."_

Ash smiled after Charmander said that, and then he came closer to him and took him in his arms.

"Don't worry, once Nurse Joy is done with you, you will be as good as new," Ash said with a smile on his face.

Charmander just nodded, and let his head down to have a little sleep.

XXX

The group arrived at the Pokémon center 30 minutes later and went to the front desk.

"Hello Nurse Joy. Can you check this Charmander, he's been abandoned by he's trainer and is pretty hurt?" Asked Ash.

"Oh my, he looks terrible," yelled Nurse Joy.

"Give him to me, I'll get right on healing him," said Nurse Joy and took Charmander from Ash's hand's and took him to the other room to heal him.

"Well, I guess we have to wait and see how Charmander is going to be," said Brock, and everyone went and set on one of the desk's in the center.

The group sat there in silence for several minutes before that silence was interrupted by some boys talking louder than they should.

"Wow Damian, you sure have a great collection of Pokémon don't you," said one of the boys who were sitting several desk's from Ash and the others, while looking at the collection of probably around twenty Poke balls.

"Hahaha, yeah! Of course I have great collection, all of this Pokémon have been picked by me, and they know they have to be powerful because if they are not I'll just release them somewhere in the middle of nowhere all beat up," laughed the boy now known as Damian.

"Wait, didn't you have a Charmander. Where is he?" Asked one of the boys.

"Oh, that thing, frowned Damian. "I left him on a rock several miles from here after he lost to some girls Bulbasaur. The weakling kept following me even after I told him that I'm releasing him, so in the end I told him to wait me on the rock until I come back for him. That idiot is probably still there."

When he said that all of them started laughing at Charmander's misery.

When Ash heard what Damian said he got very angry, so he stood from his chair and walked towards him.

"Hey you!" Ash called in a very low voice that sent chills down everyone's spines.

When Damian looked at him Ash asked. "What did you just say about leaving Charmander?"

"Why do you care, and who the hell are you anyway?" Asked Damian after he stood up from his chair.

"I found a Charmander lying on the rock few miles from here. He was hurt and the flame on his tail was very close to dying out. Are you the one who left him there?" Ash asked getting more and more angry.

Damian frowned after hearing that but responded anyway. "Yes I left him there because he was wicking who couldn't even defeat Grass Type Pokémon."

Right after he said that, Ash released his Aura and his right hand went forward and grabbed Damian by his throat and started to squeeze. The other boys that were there with Damian quickly run away after they saw what Ash did, while Brock and Misty along with Lucario and Pikachu just stood there not wanting to interfere in this.

"You know, I really hate people like you. Instead of treating Pokémon like your friends and train them to become more powerful, you abuse them and when you don't like them any more you just get rid of them," said Ash in his almost demonic voice.

"When you started abusing your Pokémon you made a mistake, when you abandoned Charmander like you did, you made another mistake, and you are even carrying with you more Pokémon then you are allowed," said Ash.

"Do you know what all of that mean's?" Ash finally asked, still holding Damian by his throat.

"Wh…What does that mean?" Damian barely managed to ask because Ash was crushing his throat with his grip.

"That means that you have broken a lot of law's and because of that I can revoke your trainers license and have you arrested for abusing Pokémon," Ash responded with a grin on his face, his voice now back to normal.

"WH…What, you can't do that. Who do you think you are," Damian managed to yell now because Ash loosened his grip on his throat?

"Oh, but I can. You see Damian I'm a Grand Master of the Aura Guardians, and because of that I'm allowed to revoke trainer's license if I think it's necessary," explained Ash, and everyone there got wide eyed because of what he said.

"Nurse Joy, could you please call Officer Jenny and tell her to come here and have this trash taken to jail," Ash asked after he turned his head around and looked at Nurse Joy, who has been standing there with Chansey since the beginning, not that anyone was able to notice her except for Ash his Lucario and Pikachu, and has heard everything.

"Of course Ash, I'll call her right away," said Nurse Joy and went to make the call.

After Nurse Joy left, Ash turned back and looked at Damian, who was now on the floor.

"I would love nothing more than to rip out your heart an crush it beneath my feet, but if I do that the they would throw me in jail and I wouldn't be able to keep the promise that I made five years ago," Ash said to Damian again with his demonic voice, and Damian actually pissed himself when he heard that.

"Lucario, Pikachu stay here and guard him so he doesn't escape," Ash said to his Pokémon, and then looked at Brock and Misty. "Let's go see how Charmander is doing."

XXX

An hour later Officer Jenny came and after Ash explained what happened and Nurse Joy confirmed she went and arrested Damian.

Before Jenny came, Ash confiscated all of Damian's Pokémon and asked Nurse Joy to check them all and see if they are Ok.

He also sent a message to the President of the Pokémon League, Mr. Charles Goodshow, and informed him of what happened, and that he revoked Damian's trainer's license, and called Jenny to arrest him. He also asked him what to do with Damian's Pokémon's that he gave to Nurse Joy to check.

He received a message back fifteen minutes later, in which he was congratulated for the job well done, and that he can either release Damian's Pokémon or give them to someone he knows he can trust, and who can take good care of them.

When Officer Jenny left to take Damian to Police station, and Nurse Joy finished checking and healing all of Damian's former Pokémon, Ash along with Brock and Misty went outside of the Pokemon Center and released them all from their Poke balls.

Out of the Poke balls came; Wartortle, Pink Butterfree, Beedrill, Pidgeotto, Sandslash, Venomoth, Poliwrath, Cloyster, Rhyhorn, Pinsir, Tauros, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Tangela, Dodrio, Golduck. Charmander was already out.

All of them looked at Ash and waited to hear what he will say to them. Nurse Joy informed them what happened while she was checking them, and they were all happy that Damian won't abuse them anymore.

Seeing that they are all quiet and waiting for him to say something Ash said.

"Since Nurse Joy already informed you of what happened to Damian I'll get straight to business," said Ash.

"Because you no longer have trainer I was told to see what to with all of you. So I decided to do this." Started Ash.

"You all can chose one of three things;

One; if you want I can send you to a place about two day walk from here that is a Pokemon preserve and No Capture Zone, so you can live there in peace,

Two; you can join me and become part of my team, and Three; you can join Brock and Misty and become part of their team," explained Ash their choices. "You can all discuss among yourself what to do." Ash finished explaining the offers to the Pokemon, and let them chose.

Ash already said to Misty and Brock what he will do, so they were not surprised. They also made a deal that Misty can get all the water Pokémon who decide to join either her or Brock and everyone agreed.

When Damian's former Pokémon made their decision they all nodded at Ash informing him they have decided.

"Ok then, those of you who want to go to Pokemon preserve stand to my left, I'll have you all sent there later."

When Ash said that, Beedrill, Pidgeotto, Venomoth, Pinsir, Tauros, Poliwrath, Tangela, Golduck and Dodrio went to his left and all stood there.

"All those who want to be part of Brock's or Misty's team go stand closer to them," said Ash.

Wartortle, Sandslash, Cloyster and Rhyhorn all stood closer to Brock and Misty, who was almost salivating when she saw which water Pokémon she will get.

"And I assume the rest of you want to come with me," guessed Ash, and then Pink Butterfree, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon and Charmander came closer to him.

"Ok then. Since you want to be released, I'll gave your Poke ball's to Officer Jenny who will release you where I told you before, so you will all be at your new home soon," said Ash to the first group, who nodded and said good bye to their friends before they were returned to their Poke ball's.

"Next, since you want to go with Brock and Misty you can, but if I can just ask if water Pokémon among you will be willing to go with Misty, since she loves water Pokémon and wants to become water Pokémon master one day," said Ash.

All of them looked at each other and then they spread between Brock and Misty. Sandslash and Rhyhorn went next to Brock, and Wartortle and Cloyster went next to Misty who smiled at them and even hugged them, which caused them to blush in embarrassment.

"And since you want to come with me, all I can say is welcome you to the team and I hope we can be good friends. I'll introduce you to my other Pokémon's later, but for now let's make this official," said Ash and after releasing them from Damian's Poke ball's he caught them in his.

After he did, one of his Poke balls shrunk down and locked itself because now he has thirteen Pokémon and he can only carry twelve at the same time.

XXX

Ash and company spent another day in Pokémon center and during that time all of their new Pokémon meet their older ones, except for Pidgeotto and Golbat who were sent at Professor Oak's lab.

All of their new and old Pokémon started getting along very soon and are now friends. Well, all except Ash first Butterfree who when he saw Pink Butterfree he instantly feel in love with her, and has been chasing her ever since, but it appears that she's playing a little hard to get.

His first Charmander and his hew Charmander seem to be getting along quite well, and Ash thought it is a good thing they are not jealous of one another, because that could be a problem in the future if they were. This way, he can have the two of them always train together, and they can advance much faster then they normally would. The same goes for the two Butterfree's.

He also realized that he will have to come up with four names for the two Charmander's and two Butterfree's, so he can call them more easily than just Charmander or Butterfree as it could be confusing when they are together. In the end he named his first Charmander, who is female, Amaterasu, after the goddess of the sun, and his second Charmander Ra, after the god of Sun. As for his two Butterfree's, he named Pink Butterfree, Magenta, and his first Butterfree chose not to be named, as he is quite OK with just being called Butterfree, and Ash didn't have any problem with that.

Pikachu, Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon quickly become very good friends, and during their talk it was discovered that all three of them were children of the two Eevee's that Pikachu lived with at Safari Zone. Apparently, when Damian went there he was able to capture them and later evolve them with Evolution stones that he had.

All three were happy when they heard that they will go there very soon and they will be able to see their parents and siblings again.

After a day of getting to know each other, all of them went to get some sleep, because in the morning next day they will leave Pokémon center and go to Vermilion City.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Charmander (F) Amaterasu, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Charmander Ra, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon (F);**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Pidgeotto (F), Golbat;**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen (F), Wartortle, Cloyster;**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**Onix, Geodude, Zubat, Sandslash, Rhyhorn;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It has been a few days since Ash and company resumed their traveling toward Vermilion City, and like usual, Ash doesn't seem to be in a hurry since he has made several stops to train his Pokémon.

Now that he has five new Pokémon he decided to train them a little while Lucario, Pikachu and Alakazam are focusing on his older Pokémon.

Ash's first Charmander, Amaterasu, is ready for her gym battle since she has perfected **Protect** and **Metal Claw**, and now only improving her speed and power. Ash's new Charmander, Ra, is with her, since they started training together.

His old Butterfree and his new one are now training together and learning new moves, with Magenta trying to catch up to first Butterfree because Damian hasn't trained her very good.

As for Bulbasaur, Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon, they are only doing physical exercises for now. Pidgeotto and Golbat are still at Oak's ranch.

Right now, Ash, Misty and Brock are walking on the road toward Vermilion City when they all somehow ended up falling in the hole that someone dug in the middle of the street.

"Who dug this hole in the middle of the street," groaned Misty while lying in the hole along with Ash, Brock, Lucario and Pikachu?

"I don't know, but when I find out there will be hell to pay," Ash responded.

"Squirtle Squirtle Squirt," they all suddenly heard from above them, and when they looked up everyone saw five Squirtle's standing next to the hole and laughing at them.

"So it was those Squirtle's that dug this hole," stated Brock.

"But why would they do that?" Asked Misty.

"It doesn't matter why they did it, what's important is that they did, and now I'm going to teach them to not mess with me," said Ash after getting back on his feet.

"_Hahaha, you humans are so stupid, what do you think you can do from inside that hole," mocked_ one of the Squirtle's after he heard what Ash said. This Squirtle sims to be the leader because he is standing in front of the others, and is wearing different sun glasses then the others, who are all wearing the same.

"Lucario, Pikachu, let's go!" Shouted Ash.

"_Right father\Ash,"_ yelled back Lucario and Pikachu.

Right as they said that, all three of them jumped high in the air and landed outside of the hole and surrounded all Squirtle's.

"_WH-What, how is this possible, who are you?"_ Asked the leading Squirtle, after seeing Ash and his Pokémon jump out of five meters deep hole.

"What's wrong Squirtle, where did all that laugh of yours disappear," asked Ash in return, with a scowl on his face that was mimicked by Lucario and Pikachu?

Squirtle growled and was about to jump and attack Ash when someone's voice interrupted him.

"Hey kid are you Ok, did those Squirtle's hurt you," asked the voice of Officer Jenny who was coming toward them on her motorbike.

"Don't worry Officer Jenny, I'm fine and my friends are fine as well," answered Ash, after looking at Officer Jenny. "But I'm not so sure about these Squirtle's. I mean they did dig this hole in which we all fell."

"_If you think we will let you hurt us, you are mistaken_," yelled the leader of the Squirtle's and got in position to fight Ash, and was quickly followed by the others.

Imagine their surprise when it turned out that Ash understood everything they said.

"Who ever said that I'm going to hurt you?" Asked Ash with a smirk on his face, much to the surprise of all Squirtle's there and Officer Jenny.

"You understood what they said," stated Officer Jenny surprised by this.

"Yes, I did. I'm Aura user, and because of that I can understand everything Pokémon say," replied Ash.

"But before I do anything, can you tell me why you are doing this kind of stuff?" Asked Ash looking at leading Squirtle.

"_Pft, I'm not telling you a thing,"_ replied Squirtle, and turned his head away from Ash.

"Officer Jenny do you know something," Ash asked Jenny, after he saw that Squirtle won't say anything.

Officer Jenny looked down for a second before she said. "Those Squirtle's were all abandoned by their trainers and because of that they are now puling pranks on humans in this small town that's up ahead. They are not really bad, they just don't like humans."

Ash looked at Squirtle who had a scowl on his face. After thinking for a few second he decided what to do.

"Alakazam, come on out," said Ash and released his Alakazam from his Poke ball.

"_Yes father how can I help you,"_ Alakazam asked using **Telepathy**, and didn't care if the others heard him?

Ash ignored the others gaping faces when they heard Alakazam talking in their heads and asked. "Can you go and pull Bock and Misty from that hole over there?"

"_Of course father,"_ replied Alakazam.

"_Why does he call you father,"_ asked Squirtle?

"That's because Alakazam and Lucario were with me since before they even hatched, I raised them and we trained together since I was five years old," replied Ash, to Squirtle who got an interested look on his face.

"Ok then, back to business. I have a proposition for you Squirtle, do you want to hear it?" Asked Ash.

"_What do you want?"_ Squirtle asked back.

"I want to battle against you. I'll use one of my Pokémon and if you win, I'll let you and your friends go, but if you lose, I want you to join me and become one of my Pokémon's, and your friends will go with Officer Jenny, I'm sure she can find something for them to do," said Ash with a serious expression on his face.

All of the Squirtle's and Officer Jenny were surprised by Ash's proposition.

"_And what makes you think I want to battle you when I know there is a risk I'll lose. I'm not interested to become another human's pet, who will just abandon me in the end like last one did?"_ Yelled Squirtle.

"Well you can refuse. But then I'll have to capture you all and hand you to the other Aura Guardians that will probably hand you to some trainers or keep you under lock because of your pranking habit. But if you agree than your friends will be all together, and you can be with me a will be able to keep in touch with them all," said Ash.

When Ash finished his explanation, four Squirtle's got scared looks on their faces. If what he said is truth then they might end up with some trainer's that are just like their former ones, and if they don't hand them over, they'll be under lock. On the other hand if they do except his proposition, then they will be all together, and will be able to keep in touch with the boss Squirtle.

Seeing their scared faces, the head Squirtle said to them. _"Ok let's make a plan."_ And they all created a circle and started talking with each other.

While they were talking, Alakazam has managed to pull Brock and Misty from the hole they fell into, and then they all stood close to Officer Jenny to see what will happen.

After several minutes of talking, all Squirtle's turned around and looked at Ash. _"Ok, we agree to your proposition, but if this turns out to be some trap and my friend's end up in any danger, then you will pay. Am I clear?"_ said the leader of this little Squirtle squad.

"Don't worry about your friends, they will be fine, and you will be fine as well. Just wait and see," Ash reassured them all.

"_Ok then let's get this over with. But you should know that I won't let you capture me, as I'll win this battle,"_ said Squirtle with a smirk, and went to an empty field and stood on one side, while Ash stood on the other.

"Amaterasu, I chose you," said Ash and let his first Charmander on the battlefield.

"Why are you using Fire type Pokémon against a Water type, you'll be at a disadvantage," asked Officer Jenny.

"I want to see if Amaterasu has become strong enough to battle in the next gym like I planned, and this Squirtle might be a good challenge," answered Ash.

"Squirtle you can have the first move," said Ash, and then Squirtle went ahead and fired **Water Gun** at Amaterasu.

"Amaterasu, dodge and use **Flamethrower**," said Ash.

When **Water Gun** that Squirtle fired was just several meters from her, she jumped high in the air and blew a **Flamethrower** that was bigger the most Charmander's can fire.

Seeing that this **Flamethrower** is too fast for him to dodge, Squirtle quickly used **Withdraw**, and pulled himself inside of his shell, he was then hit by **Flamethrower**, and sent flying several meters back.

"Good job Amaterasu," praised Ash after seeing successful hit.

"**Thank you Ash,"** replied Charmander, with a smile.

Just then Squirtle got out of his shell looking slightly burned but overall fine. He then used started running toward Charmander and used **Bubble Beam** while running.

"Amaterasu, dodge again," said Ash.

Amaterasu again dodged Squirtle's attack, but was surprised when Squirtle basically flew at her and used **Scull Bash** that hit right at Amaterasu's stomach and sent her flying straight to the ground and in front of Ash.

"Oho, this Squirtle really is strong," commented Ash.

"Amaterasu, get up and use **Smokescreen**," said Ash.

Amaterasu managed to get up but was holding her stomach from being hit by **Skull bash**. She pulled herself together and used **Smokescreen**, that quickly spreaded around the field and blocked Squirtle's sight.

"Now Amaterasu get in there and hit him with** Iron Tail**," said Ash.

Squirtle tried to see where the attack will come from, but because of the **Smokescreen** he couldn't see anything, and that's when he felt a very strong hit, straight on the head from Amaterasu tail that was now glowing white.

The attack was so strong that it sent Squirtle flying back and collided with a tree. After that Squirtle fell uncounsces and the battle was over with Charmander as a winner.

"That was great Amaterasu, you are definitely ready for your next gym battle," said Ash and patted Amaterasu on the head getting a happy cry from her.

After that, Ash returned his Charmander and went to see how Squirtle is doing. Just as he got next to him, Squirtle's eyes opened slightly and he saw Ash standing over him.

"_I guess I lost, ha,"_ sighed Squirtle and then pulled himself up. He had a big lump on his head where he was hit by **Iron Tail**, and a few burn marks from that first **Flamethrower**, but other than that he was fine.

"Yes you did, but you shouldn't feel sad because of that, you did very well. Also, I trained that Charmander very hard since we started our journey and that was the result. Now that you are joining us you will became very powerful very soon," said Ash, and put his hand on Squirtle's head, and patted him like Charmander before.

After all was over, Squirtle went to say good bye to his friend's from Squirtle Squad, and after a small talk with all of them and Officer Jenny, she told him that the other Squirtle's that are staying with her are going to become Fire Fighters in the City and live how they want to.

When the talking was over and everyone said their goodbyes, Squirtle allowed himself to be captured by Ash, and they all restarted their journey toward Vermilion City, but not before Misty had to drag Brock by his ear because he was flirting with Officer Jenny. (I'm not going to write Brock's flirting, because I think it's annoying. I'll just mention it from time to time and that's it).

XXX

Unknown to Ash and his friends, they were being followed.

"How long do we have to follow this kid?" Groaned Jessie from Team Rocket, as she, James and Meowth were following the trio of kids.

"I would follow them to the end of the world if it means that I don't have to be in jail," replied Meowth, and James nodded in agreement. "Because that is exactly where we would be if boss didn't help us escape so we can follow that kid."

"Meowth is right Jessie. This is much better than being in jail." Said James.

"I know, but I wish we could just attack and try to steal their Pokemon and be done with this," said Jessie. "This is just a waste of time, which we could use for something else."

"We cannot defeat those kids in a straight out battle and you know it," said James. "Especially that kid that was able to defeat boss in a battle."

"Yes, James is right," agreed Meowth. "The best we can do is just follow them, and if we see an opportunity that we can use to steal their Pokemon, then we will do it then. But until that opportunity arises, we just follow them and wait, because I don't want to be sent back to jail if they capture us."

"ARHH, FINE," yelled Jessie! "Let's go then so we don't lose them."

And the tri continued their tailing of Ash, Misty and Brock, with Jessie hoping for Ash and his friends to make some mistake that they can use and capture their Pokemon, and be done with this assignment.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Charmander (F) Amaterasu, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Charmander Ra, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon (F), Squirtle;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Pidgeotto (F), Golbat;**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen (F), Wartortle, Cloyster;**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**Onix, Geodude, Zubat, Sandslash, Rhyhorn;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It has been three days since Ash has captured Squirtle and in those three days he has introduced him to his other Pokémon that were with Ash at the time, and has started his training with other of Ash's Pokémon.

But Squirtle wasn't the only new Pokémon that someone has caught in the last few days. Yesterday while the group was coming to Vermilion City they decided to have a little training on the beach outside of Vermilion City, and it was during that training that the group saw a Krabby, and so Misty decided to catch it.

Misty used her Wartortle and after she managed to defeat Krabby, she captured it.

The group spent the rest of the day training all of their Pokémon, and Ash was doing final preparations with Amaterasu for her gym battle.

Misty did ask Ash at some point why he was only preparing Amaterasu for his gym battle, and he said that he has heard that few months ago the gym leader of Vermilion gym has started to do only one-on-one battles after he evolved his Pikachu into Raichu.

At the end of the day, after all of the training for the day was over, Ash switched his Pokemon and sent his two Butterfree's back at Oak's Lab, and Oak sent him Pidgeotto and Golbat.

Ash and his friends have finally arrived a Vermilion City, where Ash can have his fourth gym battle. It took a few weeks to get here, but he is here now and is ready to get his fourth gym badge.

Before they go to the gym, Ash and company stopped at Pokémon center to check all their Pokémon, because they were pretty exhausted from all the training they did.

When they got to the Pokémon center Ash went in front of Nurse Joy's desk. "Hello Nurse Joy, can you check our Pokémon to make sure they are fine from our trip here and training?" Asked Ash.

"Of course, it's no trouble at all," replied Nurse Joy and took all of their Poke balls, but then some kid run in Pokémon center while carrying his Rattata who was very injured.

"Nurse Joy can you help my Rattata please, it's been injured in our gym match," yelled the boy!

"Oh my, this is terrible," yelled Nurse Joy! "Chansey bring the stretcher to put Rattata on, I'll come immediately to heal him."

"I'm sorry about this, but can you wait until I finish with Rattata and then I'll check your Pokémon," Nurse Joy asked Ash.

"Sure Nurse Joy it's no problem," replied Ash and then Nurse Joy run to heal Rattata.

After Nurse Joy left Ash looked at the boy that brought Rattata and asked. "Hey, what happened to your Rattata?"

"We had a battle against Lt. Surge, the Vermilion City Gym Leader, and his Raichu beat my Rattata very badly," replied the boy with his head down, looking at the floor.

"I see," mumbled Ash. "I'm sorry about that."

An hour later Nurse Joy came out and said to Rattata's trainer that his Pokémon will be fine and that he doesn't need to worry any more. She then took Ash's Pokémon as well as Misty's and Brock's and went to check them, and since checking all of them will take some time they decided to take two room's in Pokémon center and spend the night there and then have a gym battle in the morning.

XXX

The next morning after the three young trainers woke up, they all went to Pokemon Center Cafeteria to get some breakfast, before Ash goes to have his gym battle.

"Hey Ash, can I ask you something?" Asked Brock.

"You just did." Replied Ash, with a smirk on his face, and Misty just laughed at Brock expression, which was hilarious.

After a few more moments of waiting for Misty to stop laughing, Ash said. "I'm sorry Brock, but I just couldn't resist it. But go ahead and ask what you wanted."

"Wouldn't it be better if you use one of your strongest Pokemon for this battle? What are you going to do if you lose," asked Brock, with a serious look on his face?

"I mean, I know you have trained Amaterasu very hard since you started your journey, but she is steal very young and inexperienced, and you saw what Lt. Surge's Raichu did to that trainers Rattata yesterday."

"We will not lose, Brock," was Ash's answer. "But even if Amaterasu does lose, I'll just train her more and then we will challenge that Raichu again. You should know by now that I don't give up that easily. And I already told you before, I'm not going to use Lucario, Pikachu and Alakazam in gym battles since it's not fair to the gym Leaders to use Pokemon who are Elite Four Level, and my other Pokemon can't gain battle experience if I only train them, but then use my three strongest Pokemon in Battles. If I only use the three of them then there is no reason to catch new Pokemon and train them since it's a waste of time."

"I see," said Brock, but then he realized what Ash said about Pikachu, Lucario and Alakazam being Elite Four Level Pokemon, and asked. "Wait, are you serious about Pikachu, Lucario and Alakazam being Elite Four Level?"

"Yeah, I'm serious," said Ash, and both Brock and Misty looked at him with mouth dropped on the floor. "Didn't I already told you that before?"

Brock and Misty pulled their jaws back from the floor, and Misty then said. "No, you didn't say that before."

"But how is that possible, I mean you are only ten years old, and even with all the training that you put your Pokemon through, it takes years of training and battling for a Pokemon to reach that level?" Asked Brock a little more than surprised by this.

"You do know that Lucario and Alakazam have been with me since they have hatched, and that was over five years ago, and Pikachu has been with me for almost four years." Said Ash.

"I know that, but its still not enough time for them to become that powerful," said Brock. "I guess I could understand for a Pokemon to reach that level in four or five years, but only with a trainer who has a lot of experience, and you were just five or six years old when you all started training."

"Well, as I have already said before, I have done a lot of training myself to become Grand Master of the Aura Guardians, and Lucario, Alakazam and Pikachu have gone through that training with me. Lucario even did special training with another Lucario that was Sir Aaron's partner over a thousand year ago, and since I have both Aura and Psychic powers it was much easier for us to become more powerful than it would be for most other trainers who can't use Aura of Psychic powers." Ash explained to Brock and Misty who were listening very carefully what he was saying.

"OK, I guess I understand now," said Brock.

After that, they didn't talk much anymore, and just decided to finish their breakfast. When they were done, Ash picked his Pokemon from Nurse Joy, and went to the Vermilion City gym, to have his fourth gym battle. Brock and Misty were following him to watch his battle.

About fifteen minutes later, Ash opened the door of the Vermilion City gym and walked in, his Lucario next to him and Pikachu on his shoulder, they were followed by Misty and Brock. "My name is Ash Ketchum, and I challenge Lt. Surge to a gym battle," announced Ash.

"So you are here for a gym battle," stated a women that came in front of them.

"Yes I am," confirmed Ash.

"Ok then follow me," said the woman, and went further inside the gym.

"Your friends can sit on the bleachers while you have your battle," said the woman and pointed to the side where there were several rows of bleachers.

"Good luck in your battle Ash," said Misty and went to sit on the bleachers with Brock, while Ash just nodded his head. "Oh, Misty wait," called Ash and released Ra.

"Ra, I want you to go with Misty and Brock and sit on the bleachers to watch this match," said Ash. "Is that Ok with you?"

"_Yes, that's ok Ash,"_ said Ra, but only Ash understood him.

The woman that was leading him cast a glance at Ash curious why he sent his Charmander to watch this battle, but then shrugged it off and said. "Sir, you have a new challenger," said the woman while looking at a massive man that was sitting on the chair on the other side of the field, his Raichu standing next to him.

"Is that so? Well I hope you are better than those before you, because if you are not I'll be disappointed because you have the look of a good trainer," said Lt. Surge while looking at Ash.

Ash said nothing and just stood on his side of the field, while the woman went on the side to be the judge of the match.

"This will be a one-on-one battle. The first trainer to lose his Pokémon losses," announced the judge.

"Raichu you are up," called Lt. Surge!

"Amaterasu, I chose you," shouted Ash and out came his Charmander pumped up and ready for battle.

"You have two Charmander's," stated Lt. Surge a little surprised.

"Yes I do. But I caught the one on the bleachers not that long ago, and I want him to watch this battle, and try to learn as much as he can," replied Ash, after which Surge nodded his head and motioned to the referee to start the match.

"Begin!"

"Amaterasu, use **Flamethrower**," Ash called his first move!

"Raichu counter it with **Thunderbolt**," said Surge!

Amaterasu took a deep breath and fired a huge **Flamethrower**, which surprised Raichu and everyone else by how powerful it was, but Raichu quickly surrounded himself in electricity and fired a **Thunderbolt** straight at Amaterasu's **Flamethrower**.

Two attacks battled for dominance for a few seconds, before **Flamethrower** started to overpower **Thunderbolt**, and headed slowly at Raichu. But when it was close to hit Raichu both attacks exploded, which raised dust from the ground and sent Raichu lying back a little.

"Raichu get up and use **Discharge**," shouted Lt. Surge getting angry because his Raichu's **Thunderbolt** was overpowered by Charmander's Flamethrower!

Raichu got up with a scowl on his face and, lighted up his body with electricity and then released it all around him.

Seeing an attack coming at Amaterasu, and with no way to dodge, Ash said. "Amaterasu use **Protect**, and then **Iron Tail**."

Amaterasu created a greenish barrier around herself, and then prepared **Iron Tail,** and waited for the **Discharge** to end.

Right when **Discharge** ended, Amaterasu quickly jumped in front of Raichu, and hit him with **Iron Tail,** sending him flying back all the way to the other side of the field where he collided with the wall.

"No Raichu get up," yelled Surge not believing what is happening!

Raichu somehow managed to stand up, but everyone could tell he was close to passing out. "Amaterasu finish him off with **Flamethrower**," said Ash, and then his Charmander fired another **Flamethrower** at Raichu, but this time he couldn't counter it or dodge it so he was hit and blasted away.

When the smoke cleared out everyone saw Raichu lying on the ground covered in burns and completely passed out.

"Gym leaders Raichu is unable to battle, the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum and his Charmander," called the referee!

"Congratulations on another gym battle win Amaterasu, you were great," congratulated Ash, and his Charmander smiled and thanked him. After that Ash's friends came down from the bleachers and all of them congratulated both him and Charmander, with Ra now even more pumped up for training after seeing how far behind he is.

"Well Ash that was a great battle congratulation's. Here is your badge you deserve it," said Lt. Surge and handed Ash Thunder Badge.

"Thank you Lt. Surge," thanked Ash, and then he and everyone else turned around and walked out of the gym and went back to Pokémon center.

XXX

After Ash got back to his room in Pokémon center he decided to call his mother and see how she is doing.

"Hello mom, how are you doing?" Ash asked his mom after she answered on her phone.

"Oh Ashy it's you!" She said. "I'm doing ok, but how are you doing, how are your battle's going?"

"I'm fine mom, you don't need to worry about me," answered Ash. "As for my battles its going great, I just got my fourth badge in Vermilion city gym."

"Oh honey that's great, I'm so proud of you," smiled Delia.

"Anyway, how are things back home," asked Ash?

"Everything is going great honey, in fact, your father came back few days ago, and we are planning to go somewhere on vacation," said Delia and surprised Ash.

"Dad's back, I wasn't expecting him to be back for a while," said Ash surprised. "And where are you going?"

"Well he said that he got some time free, and he wanted us to go to Porta Vista," replied Delia.

"I see, well then I hope you have great time," said Ash. "Anyway, I have to go now, I'll call again after my next gym battle."

"Wait Ash, your father want's to tell you something," called Delia, and let Red talk with Ash.

"Hey son, how are you doing," asked Red after he got the phone from Delia?

"I'm doing fine dad, I just finished battle in Vermilion City got my fourth badge. I'll start going toward Saffron City tomorrow morning," said Ash.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, why don't you take a few days rest from your journey," Asked Red?

"What do you mean?" Asked Ash, a little surprised.

"St. Anne is currently in Vermilion city, and will be going to Porta Vista tomorrow at noon. I'd like you and your friends go and get on board, there will be some interesting things that will happen there, and I'm sure you'll like it," said Red. "We'll also be able to see each other in Porta Vista."

"St. Anne hah," Ash got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Ok, why not, my Pokémon and I could use a few days' rest, and I'm sure Misty and Brock will love it," replied Ash after a few moments of thinking.

"Great, I'll notify the Captain, so that he can have tickets ready," said Red smiling.

"Why do we need ticket's, isn't St. Anne our ship?" Ash asked confused.

"Yes it is, but you three will need tickets because there is something special going to happen there," replied Red.

"I'm assuming you won't tell me what it is," said Ash.

"Nope, it's a surprise," Red replied with a smirk.

"Ok then I'll see you at Porta Vista," said Ash, and waved good bye to his father.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Charmander (F) Amaterasu, Pidgeotto (F), Golbat, Bulbasaur, Charmander Ra, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon (F), Squirtle;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Butterfree,** **Pink** **Butterfree (F) Magenta;**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen (F), Wartortle, Cloyster, Krabby;**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**Onix, Geodude, Zubat, Sandslash, Rhyhorn;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Wow, so this is St. Anne," said Misty in awe while standing in front of a large Cruiser with Ash and Brock.

Yesterday after Ash finished his conversation with his father, he told Misty and Brock that his father has invited them all to go on board St. Anne because there is something special going on there, and Misty has been existed ever since because it was one of her dream to travel on board that Cruiser.

"Yes, that is St. Anne," said Ash.

"And you are telling me that this ship belongs to your family," stated Misty.

"Yep," Ash replied shortly. "Come on, let's go."

After that, Ash and company went towards the entrance of the ship and told who they are, then they were let inside and taken to their room, which was an owner suite. There Ash and the others were given their tickets, and told why was it important to have them.

Apparently, there will be a ticket drawing going on tonight, and four lucky passengers will be given some sort of gift, there will also be a tournament were also top four trainers will be reworded in some way.

For the next few hours after the ship left Vermilion City, Ash, Brock and Misty spent going around the ship and meting some trainers that were also on board.

"Ok everyone, will you all please gather around, it's time for the special surprise," the announcer said, and then everyone gathered around the central stage!

When everyone was in front of the stage, announcer said. "Pokémon League has decided to give some rewards to four lucky trainers whose names will be drawn from this ball," she said, and pointed to a ball that was full with tickets.

"Each of this tickets have your names one them, so when your name is called please come forward to receive your reword," said the announcer and got cheers form everyone there.

"So that was the reason why we needed those tickets," commented Ash.

"Yeah I guess, but I wonder what the gifts are," said Brock.

"And if you are wondering what the gifts four lucky winners will receive are," started the announcer. "It's these beautiful Pokémon eggs!" She pointed at four Pokémon eggs that were on the desk next to her, hidden by the sheet, which got even bigger cheering from the crowd.

"Let the drawing start," she announced, and the ball started spinning in circle for a few moments, before it stopped and she put her hand inside and drew one ticket.

"The first lucky winner is the trainer named Brock Harrison," yelled the announcer.

"Wow I won," said Brock surprised and went on the stage where he received a Pokémon egg.

"Congratulation Brock, here is your egg," said the announcer, and handed him an egg that was half red half yellow, with both colors looking like a flames dancing with one another.

"Thank you very much," thanked Brock and went back to Ash and Misty.

"Ok let's get to the next lucky winner," said announcer and took another ticket from the ball.

"And our second winner is Cynthia White," said the announcer and the girl that looks about two years older than Ash (Cynthia from the anime I'm not writhing her description), came on the stage and received her egg, which was white with red and blue markings on it.

"Our third winner is, Misty Williams," announced the girl.

"Yes I won," shouted Misty and run at the stage where she got her egg. Misty's egg was light brown with several darker brown marks.

"What are the chances that the both of us were drawn?" Misty wandered after she got back to Ash and Brock.

"Very small, but I guess we were just lucky," replied Brock, his egg in his hands just like Misty's.

"And our final lucky winner is Ash Ketchum," yelled the announcer which caused Ash, Brock and Misty to drop their jaws to the floor. I mean seriously, what are the chances for all three of them to be lucky winners?

"Congratulation Ash, here is your egg," said the announcer after Ash got to the stage, and gave him his egg. Ash's egg was white with red marks on it. He then went back to and stood next to Misty and Brock with all three of them holding Pokémon eggs.

"That would be it for this surprise that we had for you, but there is something else that will be going on today. There will be a tournament held on board this ship, and those who are interested can sign up here with me. The tournament starts in two hours, and it will be one-on-one Pokémon battle with top four trainers receiving some reward's for their performance," explained the announcer, and as she finished, she was swarmed by eager trainers who wanted to participate in the tournament.

XXX

For the next two hours, most of the trainers who were on board St. Anne signed up for the tournament that will be held later. Ash, Brock and Misty signed up as well since this would be a good opportunity to train some of their Pokémon, and if they are lucky again, they might get to the semifinals and receive something else.

Once the tournament started fights were being held all over St. Anne since the cruiser was so big, that it had several battle fields, and because of that, the tournament that would normally last several days, was coming to an end in just a few hours.

Right now, it's about eleven in the night, and only the final battle was left, to decide who will be the winner of this little tournament.

Many couldn't believe it, but the four trainers that have made it to the semifinal, are the same trainers that have been chosen to receive Pokémon eggs earlier that day.

Ash, Brock, Misty and Cynthia were in the semifinals.

There Ash battled with Brock and was able to defeat him, with Ash's Squirtle defeating Brock's Onix. In the other semifinal, Cynthia's Gastrodon defeating Misty's Cloyster.

"Ok people it is time for the final battle of St. Anne tournament. On one side we have Ash Ketchum who got to the final by defeating all of his opponent's very easily, and on the other side we have Cynthia White, who has defeated all her opponent's almost as easily as Ash, since she had a little trouble with Misty in the semifinal match," yelled the announcer.

"Well Ash, I'm glad you are my opponent since I can tell that you are one of the best young trainers that I have encountered since the start of my journey," said Cynthia, and gave a slight smile at Ash.

Ash looked at Cynthia for a few moments, and got a small blush on his face seeing how beautiful she actually is. He didn't really pay attention before, so he didn't notice it by now.

"Umm, thanks' for the praise, and I hope we have a good battle," replied Ash, suddenly getting a little nervous, and didn't know what else to say.

Cynthia noticed Ash blushing slightly and getting nervous, and got a small smile on her face.

"Ok trainers chose your Pokémon,' said referee for this match.

"Gabite to the battlefield," called Cynthia and released her strongest Pokémon, since she knew that this was going to be difficult match.

Ash saw Cynthia releasing Gabite, and just by looking at her he could tell that it was very powerful Pokémon.

"That Gabite sure is powerful. Great job raising her," praised Ash, while looking at Cynthia.

"Thanks'. This Gabite was actually my first Pokémon, so we have been together for a while," replied Cynthia.

"Is that so," muttered Ash.

"In that case I'll chose one of my first Pokémon. Lucario you are up," Ash sent his Lucario, who nodded his head and entered the field.

"BEGIN!"

"Gabite start this off with **Flamethrower**," said Cynthia.

"Lucario **Protect**," Ash called his first move.

Gabite took deep breath and fired powerful looking **Flamethrower** at Lucario, who just stood there and did nothing, until **Flamethrower** was close to him, and then activated green barrier around himself.

When the attack hit, it caused an explosion that caused smoke to envelope the field and cover Lucario.

"That was good try Cynthia, but it won't be enough to defeat my Lucario," said Ash, and right then the smoke cleared and showed Lucario standing in the same spot, and green barrier around him.

"Lucario use **Ice Punch,"** ordered Ash, and caused Cynthia's eyes to widen slightly.

"Gabite dodge that," yelled Cynthia!

Lucario's right fist gained white-blue color and then he started running toward Gabite, who barely managed to jump away and avoid Lucario's attack, because he was moving extremely fast.

"Lucario **Ice Punch** again but this time use **Quick Attack** to get in close," said Ash.

"No Gabite, quickly jump up and use **Giga Impact**," screamed Cynthia!

But it was already too late for Gabite, because before she could even blink, she was hit in the face by a Lucario's **Ice Punch** and sent her back toward Cynthia.

"Gabite no, please get up," yelled Cynthia.

Gabite somehow managed to get up on her feet, but was weakened because **Ice Punch** was very effective against Dragon type like Gabite.

"Can you continue to battle Gabite," asked Cynthia, worry for her Pokémon evident in her voice?

Gabite nodded her head slightly and returned to battle stance.

"Great then use **Dragon Pulse** and follow it up with **Giga Impact** while Lucario is distracted," said Cynthia.

Gabite opened its mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appeared in front of it, she then fired it straight at Lucario, and then jumped high in the air and her body got surrounded by spiraling orange streaks.

"Lucario dodge it," said Ash, and just as Lucario jumped in the air to dodge **Dragon Pulse**, he saw Gabite fly towards him with a purple energy sphere that replaced orange streaks surrounding her body.

"Lucario quickly **Iron Defense**," Ash slightly raised his voice!

Lucario crossed his arms and its body become surrounded in blue. His body then shined white, just before he was hit by **Giga Impact** that sent him straight at the ground, and caused small cloud of dust to appear around him.

"Great job Gabite, I think we have won this," said Cynthia and smiled at her Gabite who returned her smile.

"I wouldn't celebrate so fast if I were you," said Ash and then Lucario stood from the ships floor like it was nothing, his body still shining white.

"What, how is that possible he doesn't even have a scratch on him?" Asked Cynthia, while staring wide eyed at Lucario.

"My Lucario is very powerful," Ash simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Lucario it's time to finish this, **Bone Rush** now," said Ash.

Lucario created a long stick shaped like a bone, and in an instant appeared in front of Gabite and hit her several times which sent her flying towards Cynthia.

Gabite flew and landed behind Cynthia already uncounsces. "Gabite nooo," Cynthia yelled and run to see if Gabite is ok. After seeing that she is fine and just uncounsces, she breathed in relief.

"Gabite is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Lucario, and the winner of the tournament is Ash Ketchum," announced the referee.

"And that's it people, the first champion of the St. Anne tournament is Ash Ketchum," yelled the announcer, which caused the crowd to cheer loudly for Ash!

"Good job Lucario," praised Ash.

"_Thank you father_," replied Lucario.

Ash then went toward Cynthia, along with his Lucario and Pikachu, who was on his right shoulder all this time. "That was a good battle Cynthia, you are a great trainer," said Ash, when he got in front of her.

"Thank you Ash, I just hope our next battle won't be so one sided like this one. Your Lucario completely overpowered my Gabite," replied Cynthia after she stood up and returned her Gabite inside her Poke ball.

"You just have to train harder, and then on day we will have an amazing battle," said Ash, and put his hand forward for a hand shake.

Cynthia accepted his hand shake and replied with a smile. "I will Ash."

"Alright, it's time for the reward for our top four trainers," said the announcer and everyone went in front of the stage, with Ash, Cynthia, Misty and Brock standing next to each other.

Before the final match Misty defeated Brock in the match for the third place, so she will be receiving third reward and Brock fourth.

"Our fourth place Brock Harrison gets a set of Potion's", said the announcer and handed Brock a box with several different potions.

"Thank you very much," said Brock, and went off the stage.

"Third place Misty Williams gets a set of six Lure Balls and 2 water stones," said the announcer and gave the reward to Misty who was having hearts in her eyes because of her reward.

"Ah this is great, thank you very much," shouted Misty and shock the announcer's hand, and then went and joined Brock!

"The second place Cynthia gets 3 Ultra Ball's and 3 Lure ball's as well as 2 water stone's, 2 fire stone's and 2 thunder stone's," Cynthia came and received her reward's and went down the stage.

"And finally our champion Ash wins this box," she pointed at the very big box that was on the table, and kept quiet for a few seconds causing everyone to start wandering if the winner just got a simple box, or there is something special inside of it. After a few more seconds, the announcer smirked and decided to continue.

"In which there is every evolution stone that exists in the world, as well as every item needed for evolving some Pokémon," she said, which caused every all of the people who were on board the ship to drop their jaws.

Ash who was standing next to the announcer looked between her and the box several times, because he also couldn't believe this.

After a few minutes he came back to his senses and took the box in his hands, and actually had to put a little strength into holding it because it was quite heavy, which is not surprising considering that there is several dozen different evolutionary stones and items in it. "Congratulation's Ash, you deserve this reward because you proved that you are an amazing trainer," said the announcer with a smile.

"Thank you very much," replied Ash and shake her hand, before he came of the stage and stood with Misty, Brock and Cynthia.

"Whoa Ash, you really are lucky to get that reward, I still can't believe it," said Misty still little shocked by all the rewards they all got, but especially Ash.

"Yeah, I'm surprised as well, this isn't what I was expecting," replied Ash, while holding the box he got in his hands. As for his egg, he left it in the suite, along with Brock's and Misty's before the tournament even started.

After that, Ash, Misty and Brock said good bye to Cynthia, and they all went back to their suit for the night, but decided to spend the next day with Cynthia so they can get to know each other better.

"So, Ash, what is going on with you and Cynthia?" Asked Brock with a sly smirk on his face, after the two of them and Misty got back in their suite.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ash slightly confused by Brock's question, but in the back of his mind he had a feeling that he knew what Brock meant.

"I've noticed how you were looking at her, and that blush you had when you first saw her didn't escape my eye sight," said Brock, and Ash actually started sweating a little.

After a few moments of silence, in which Ash was trying to calm down and stop sweating, Brock still had a smirk on his face, and Misty had an unreadable expression on her face, though if one was to look closer they would see a mixture of fear and rage on her face, Ash took a deep breath and finally started speaking.

"Look, I will admit that Cynthia is a very beautiful girl, but there is nothing between us, we barely spoke few words after the match and that's it." Said Ash, and Misty let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. If Ash was telling the truth and he didn't have anything with Cynthia, then she might have a chance to be with him in the future, but if it turns out that Ash likes Cynthia, and she ends up liking him back, then Misty knew she doesn't stand a chance because Cynthia is much more beautiful than her, at least In her own opinion.

"Ok Ash, if you say so," said Brock after Ash finished his reply to Brock's question. "But there is still few days until we get to Porta Vista, and there is still a chance for something to happen, especially since we are going to spend tomorrow with her. Who knows, maybe she ends up liking you."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I'm only ten, close to eleven years old, and right now I'm not interested in looking for girlfriend, and I'm sure Cynthia is not interested in boys right now, and more in training her Pokemon and making it as far as possible in Pokemon League." Ash said.

"Ok, then, let's get to bed since it's already late, and there is no point in staying awake any longer." Said Brock, and the three of them went to get changed and ready for bed.

XXX

The next two days, Ash and his friends spent time aboard the St. Ann going around and meeting different people and Pokemon from different regions. Though most of the time they spent with Cynthia, who they found out is from Sinnoh Region, and has come to Kanto to participate in Indigo League.

On the night of the second day, a very big storm appeared suddenly and started rocking the Cruiser, threatening to flip it over and sink it.

But with Ash's help, along with his Alakazam and Lucario, the three of them were able to use their Aura and Psychic powers to hold the ship steady and prevent it from flipping over, and from the giant waves that threatened to destroy it.

In the end, after few hours of steering the Cruiser through the storm, they were all finally safe after the cruiser survived the storm with very little damage, though Ash and his Pokemon were almost more dead than alive because of how much powers they used up, and have spent the rest of the night and the big part of the morning passed out.

After they woke up, the ship's captain and everyone who was on board thanked them for saving their lives. The rest of the day, Ash spent with Brock, Misty and Cynthia, just talking and doing nothing in particular.

Cynthia has also decided to join the group and spend several days with them on Port Vista. She has noticed that there are some feelings that she got for Ash, but is not certain what they are, so by spending few days with him she thought that she will find out.

But while Cynthia started to notice that she might have feelings for Ash, Misty already likes Ash, and is not going to let Cynthia have him all to herself so easily, but at the same time she doesn't know what to do.

Unknown to the two of them, Ash has also developed some feelings for the two of them. Even though he said to Brock that there is nothing between him and Cynthia, he wouldn't say that he wasn't hoping for something to happen in the future. As for Misty, she has been traveling with him for some time now, and even though she is not exactly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and definitely not as beautiful as Cynthia, he did feel something for her, and like with Cynthia he hoped for something to happen between them in the future.

Of course, Ash knew that he can't be with both of them at the same time (that is unless they agree to share him, but he won't get his hopes high), and to be with one first and then the other sometime later is also a problem because he would practically have to choose the one who would be his girlfriend first, and then with the other after he breaks up with the first, and that is something he will not do because it is wrong, (at least to him).

In the end he had two choices, and they are to, either tell them about his feelings for them and see what the two of them will say, or let the things go their own way, and see what happens.

When St. Anne came in Porta Vista in the morning of the fourth day since she left Vermilion City, she docked at Hutber Port where Ash and his friends run into a problem with a Giant Tentacruel and a whole bunch of Tentacool who were trying to destroy the City, because some stupid old woman thought that it would be a good idea to build a five star hotel on the coral reef where Tentacool and Tentacruel lived.

Because of some accident, one of the Tentacruel that was caught in it, got very big and attacked the City and wanted to destroy it like humans tried to destroy his home.

There was a battle that happened and in the end Ash and friends were able to stop Tentacruel with Ash capturing it, and send Tentacool back home after the old woman, whose name is Nastina, was arrested because she tried to do something illegal that would end up harming a lot of Pokémon, and almost caused the Hutber Port to be destroyed. She was taken away by Officer Jenny.

After everything was over, Ash sent Tentacruel to Urahara, so that he can try to revert him back to his normal size.

Misty was also able to catch a Horsea, who tried to help them in the battle. She decided to send Goldeen back in her sisters gym, and keep Horsea with her for a while and train her along with Krabby when she gets a chance. She also sent back Staryu, so when the Pokemon hatches from the egg she got on St. Ann, she will have a free space to catch it in a Poke ball.

With the problem solved Ash and his group along with Cynthia left Hutber Port and went to Acapulco, where Ash's parents were. Once there Red and Delia, officially met Misty and Brock as well as Cynthia, and they all spent several days together.

During those few days, the group helped an old man who head a restaurant and organized a beauty pageant, in which Cynthia won and Misty got second place.

Ash also spent some time with both Cynthia and Misty, and if one doesn't know better they would say that he was actually dating both of them. But that is not true, at least not completely, he still didn't want to push things to happen, and then end up in a situation in which he would have to choose either Misty or Cynthia.

But in the end he decided to have a talk with them both though, so he ended up confessing that he has feelings for both of them, but he can't choose between the two of them, and has decided to let things go their way, and see what happens.

When Cynthia and Misty heard that Ash likes them both, but can't chose just one, they felt a little down, because they knew that if they want to be with Ash, they would have to share him with other woman. In the end they decided to wait and see how will things go, and then they will choose if they want that or not.

After a week at Porta Vista, Ash, Brock, Misty and Cynthia decided to get back on their journey, while Red and Delia will stay a few more days.

While Ash, Misty and Brock decided to go to Lavender Town and then to Saffron City, Cynthia decided to go to Cinnabar Island, so after they all said good buys to each other, they each went their separate ways but promised to meet again at Indigo Plateau.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Charmander (F) Amaterasu, Pidgeotto (F), Golbat, Bulbasaur, Charmander Ra, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon (F), Squirtle, Egg;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Butterfree, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta;**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Starmie, Wartortle, Cloyster,** **Krabby, Egg, Horsea (F);**

**Cerulean City gym: **

**Goldeen (F), Staryu;**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Onix, Geodude, Zubat, Sandslash, Rhyhorn, Egg;**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After leaving Porta Vista, Ash and his friends went to Lavender Town. They traveled there by another ship, and it took them two days to get there, two days that were spent just sunbathing on a deck and doing nothing.

Right now they are in the Pokémon center having lunch and making plans for the rest of their journey.

"So, how long are we going to stay here, and where are we going next," asked Misty?

"I was thinking we should stay here few days to train our Pokémon. That way we could go to Saffron City and not make stops on the way," replied Ash. "I'll also go to the Pokémon Tower and try to catch some Ghost Pokémon."

"That is actually not a bad idea, we didn't train our Pokémon since before your battle with Lt. Surge in Vermilion City over a week ago, so they could use some training to get back in shape," said Brock.

"I agree with that," said Misty. "I have Krabby and Horsea that I haven't had the time to train and this will be a perfect opportunity."

"Ok then, after we finish our lunch I'll go to the Tower and catch a Pokémon, and you can start your training while I'm gone," said Ash. "Or would you want to come with me?"

"No I'm fine you can go by yourself," said Misty.

"Yeah, I don't plan to catch any Ghost Pokémon for now, so I'll stay with Misty and start training," said Brock.

"Ok if that is what you want," responded Ash, and then after he finished his lunch he went to the Pokémon Tower, while Misty and Brock started to train their Pokémon.

XXX

"I see you really started taking this training seriously for the last few weeks," said Ash after he appeared behind Misty and Brock who were training some of their Pokémon.

Misty and Brock quickly turned around and saw Ash standing there with a smirk on his face, Lucario next to him and Pikachu on his shoulder like usual.

"Ash don't scare us like that," Misty shouted at Ash, and then blushed when she saw his smirk widened.

"Well we saw how you are training your Pokémon so we couldn't just sit and do nothing," replied Brock on Ash question.

"So, I assume you managed to catch Ghost Pokémon in the Tower," said Misty.

"Yeah I did, though it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be since they like playing pranks on people and scaring them so it was very hard to catch even one of them as they ended up being very well coordinated and were able to escape me for a while," said Ash, and then released his new Pokémon. "Come on out Haunter!"

Hunter came out of his Poke ball, and started going around and introducing himself to all Pokémon there, and was also doing some funny stuff with his face, making some of them laugh.

"I see, so you got Haunter," commented Brock. "Nice catch, but who did you send back home to keep him here?"

"Yeah, I think he has a lot of potential and is funny, he's sure to make things livelier," replied Ash. "And I sent Amaterasu and Ra, since it looks like they like one another I've decided to give then some free time to spend together at Oak's Ranch."

"Ok guys, let's go back to training." Said Brock to his Pokémon, and went to continue training them.

"I'll go and continue training my Pokémon as well." Said Misty, and went to her Pokémon.

"Ok then let's go and start our training." Said Ash to Lucario and Pikachu. Ash then went on one side of the field and released all of his Pokémon, and after Haunter joined them he started their training.

They have all spent the next four days in Lavender Town doing nothing but training their Pokémon, and you can already see some big improvements in some of them.

Brock's Pokémon have improved quite a lot. Geodude, who was already strong and was with Brock for some time now, has evolved into Graveler on their second day of training and has learned some new moves.

Zubat has also evolved in to Golbat, and just like Graveler he has learned new moves.

Rhyhorn and Sandslash have also improved a lot but Rhyhorn hasn't evolved yet, but it won't be long before he does, and Sandslash is already fully evolved so he will only keep improving.

But the one who has grown the most of all of Brock's Pokémon is Onix. Onix was his first Pokémon and was also his strongest, and after the third day of training all of them could see how powerful he has become, so Ash gave Brock a Metal Coat so that he can evolve him into Steelix, which made him more powerful than all of the Pokémon that Ash, Brock and Misty currently have, except Ash's Lucario, Alakazam and Pikachu.

Misty's Pokémon have improved as much as Brock's. Since Lavender Town is close to the sea, she had all of her Pokémon trained in the sea and on the beach.

Her Starmie and Cloyster and who were all fully evolved Pokémon have worked on increasing their speed, stamina and strength of their attacks, and that was something they saw from Ash's training with his Pokémon.

Krabby was still very young so he has a lot of work to do until he can evolve, but is progressing steadily after every day of training.

Misty's Wartortle, who was already strong from his time with Damian became even stronger and evolved into Blastoise on the fourth day of training.

Horsea didn't get to train a lot and only did some light exercises to increase her overall powers, but there is still time for training her as well.

Staryu and Goldeen didn't get any training this time since they were back in Cerulean Gym and Misty wanted to focus on the five Pokemon she had with her at the time, but she will switch them back in a few days so they will get to train as well.

But of the three of them Ash's Pokémon have improved the most, even if none of them have evolved. They have all improved their speed, stamina and strength so much that at this point they can only go further if they were to evolve. While doing physical training they also did learn some new moves, which made them even more powerful.

Since Ash can carry up to twelve Pokemon with him at the same time, and has a Pokedex which can be used to switch Pokemon at any time and place, he trained all of his Pokemon except the two Charmander's who he promised to leave alone for a few days, and they have already trained more than some other Pokemon that Ash has, so it was no problem to leave them out this one time.

Butterfree and Magenta, worked on increasing their arsenal and improving speed and stamina.

Bulbasaur and Squirtle were trained together since they were all similar in power and size, so they had physical training and learned some new moves.

The three evolutions of Eevee worked with Pikachu who trained them until they dropped on the floor, but because of that they became faster and more powerful. They also learned some new moves, but they were mostly moves that they should have learned when they were all Eevee, but didn't since Damian didn't train them right.

Pidgeotto and Golbat worked together with Lucario, and they were both already close to evolving, but will probably wait for some time to become as strong as possible in their current forms.

And finally Haunter worked with Alakazam and Ash, and was learning some Ghost and Psychic moves.

But one move that Ash taught all of his Pokemon, and will teach all the others he catches, is Protect. In Ash's opinion it is one of the best defensive moves out there, and can save a Pokemon quite often if used right and with enough power put in it.

After four days of hard training, the group decided to leave all of their Pokémon at the Pokémon center for a day of rest before they start heading toward Saffron city.

On that fifth day something amazing happened for Ash, Misty and Brock. The Pokémon eggs that they all had, started glowing.

"Wow, do you guys see this?" Yelled Misty while looking with a grin on her face, at the egg she was holding.

"Yes Misty we see," replied Brock. "Our eggs seems to have started hatching."

"I'm actually quite surprised that all three of them are hatching at the same time." Commented Ash, while holding his egg, and Lucario and Pikachu standing next to him.

"I guess it's just coincidence." Said Brock.

"Who cares about that? I can't wait to see which Pokémon is going to hatch from my egg. I hope its water Pokémon," said Misty with stars in her eyes.

"Don't worry about that because it is water Pokémon," said Ash?

Misty and Brock looked at him confused, and then Brock asked. "And how do you know that?"

"Oh, well I knew which Pokémon are going to hatch from these eggs since we got them," replied Ash.

"And why didn't you tell us that before," yelled Misty in his face?

"Well I wanted you to be surprised, if I told you which Pokémon you will get you wouldn't be as excited as you are now," responded Ash after backing away from Misty a little.

"I'm glad you didn't tell us, because as you say I probably wouldn't be as excited as I am," said Brock.

"Let's just wait and you'll see," said Ash, while looking at Misty, who set down and stared at her egg.

For the next half an hour all three eggs kept glowing, until they started getting cracks on them and after one brighter glow from all three of them, they finally hatched, and instead of three eggs, Ash, Brock and Misty now held three Pokémon.

"Wow," muttered Misty while looking at her Pokémon who looked back at her. "Which Pokémon is this," she asked?

The Pokémon in Misty's hands is a shabby, old-looking fish-like Pokémon with a light brown body covered in dark, irregular spots. It has large, deep-set eyes and big, pink lips. The tail and pectoral fins are dull blue and tattered in appearance. The dorsal fin is triangular with a hole in the middle.

"Feebas," said Misty's Pokémon and kept looking at her.

"Here take this, said Ash and handed Misty his Pokedex," who looked at it and checked her new Pokémon.

"This Fish Pokémon, called a Feebas, is often ignored because of the disheveled appearance of its fins and body," said Pokedex.

"I like it, it's so cute," squalled Misty, and hugged Feebas, who gave a happy cry at being called cute.

"So what are your Pokémon," asked Misty, and looked at Brock's and Ash's new Pokémon.

"Well mine is Magby, it's the pre-evolved form of Magmar," said Brock, and started patting his Magby, who looked at Brock and smiled.

"So yours is a fire type," said Misty, and looked at Pokedex.

"Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon. Magby is the pre-evolved form of Magmar. Despite its small size, it is a tough opponent and produces an extremely hot flame," said Pokedex.

"What about you Ash," Misty asked and looked at Ash's new Pokémon and once she saw it she froze.

"I-Is th-that Bug type," stuttered Misty her fear of Bug types showing up again?

"Yes, this is Larvesta, it's a duel type Bug\Fire Pokémon," replied Ash.

Misty got a hold of herself and looked at Pokedex to see what it has on Larvesta.

"Larvesta, the Torch Pokémon. A Larvesta shoots fire from its five horns to repel its enemies. They live at the base of volcanoes," said Pokedex.

"Wow, that is very rare Pokémon you got Ash," commented Brock while patting Magby who was snuggling in Brock's chest.

"Yes it is, but why did it have to be Bug-Type," asked Misty, while holding her Feebas close to her?

Hearing that someone already doesn't like her and she has only now hatched, Larvesta looked at the ground and let a few tears.

"Hey don't worry about her Larvesta, Misty is just afraid of Bug-types, it's nothing personal," said Ash, and hugged his Larvesta after seeing her cry because of what Misty said.

Larvesta looked at Ash, and smiled a little after seeing him smile at her, and because of what he said, it made her feel better.

"Let's go to the Pokémon center and have Nurse Joy check on them, and see if everything is ok," said Ash, and after everyone agreed, they all run to see Nurse Joy.

Once Nurse Joy checked Feebas, Magby and Larvesta, and told the group that they are all in great health, Ash, Brock and Misty spent the rest of the day getting to know their new Pokémon and introduced them to their Pokémon. Since Ash and the others won't be stopping to train until after they leave Saffron City, he decided to send some of his Pokemon at Oak's ranch to rest for a few days since they have trained a lot in the last four days, and that also opened him free spots in his team if he catches some Pokemon on the way.

When the night came they all went to bed early because tomorrow morning they will start heading to Saffron City, and they don't want to be tired when they wake up in the morning.

XXX

In the back street outside of the Pokemon Center, Jessie, James and Meowth are having some diner. They are still following Ash and his friends and Pokemon, and are getting more and more agitated because of that. Especially Jessie.

"What did boss say when you talked to him today, how long do we have to follow those kids?" Jessie asked to her partners in crime.

"He didn't say how long, he only said to keep following them until we get new orders." Replied Meowth.

"This is getting ridiculous, we have been following them for over a month now, and we haven't done anything yet," Jessie shouted in frustration. "We could have at least attack them few times to see how good they are."

"I'm guessing then that you have lost your memory from that day in Viridian City, and don't remember how that Lucario beat our asses without any trouble at all," said James who was quiet before now. "That alone is enough to prove how good they are."

"So you are satisfied with just following them all this time, and wasting time," said Jessie. "Doesn't it bother you?"

James just sighed after he heard Jessie's comment and question, and after few moments of silence, he said. "I'm not satisfied, and it does bother me, but during the time we spent following this kids, I have realized something."

Jessie and Meowth kept quiet waiting for James to say what it is that he has realized.

"I have realized that even if boss does tell us to attack them and steal their Pokemon, we wouldn't be able to do it."

"WHAT?" Screamed Jessie. "Why?"

James looked at her like she is stupid or something, and then said. "Have you seen how they are training their Pokemon? Have you seen how powerful they are? Tell me Jessie, how exactly are we going to defeat them with only two Pokemon that we have? Three if you count Meowth."

Jessie and Meowth looked between each other and James for almost a minute, until Jessie finally said. "Well we could always lure them in a trap, or trick them somehow. We don't have to actually battle against them."

"Yeah, I agree with Jessie." Said Meowth.

"We could do that." James agreed with Jessie, which surprised her slightly but made her smirk at her suggestion. But the smirk disappeared after James finished what he wanted to say. "But somehow I doubt that someone who is a Grand Master of the Aura Guardians would be tricked or fall in some simple trap. You don't become Aura Guardian by being stupid, and that kid is definitely not stupid."

"Then there is his friends as well," James continued to speak after he was quiet for a few seconds, and letting his previous words sink in. "We have to be careful with them as well, because they will watch his back if something was to happen that is not supposed to happen."

After James finished speaking, there was silence between the three Rocket members. The silence was broken by Meowth after almost five minutes. "So what do you propose we do? Go and tell the boss that we don't think we can defeat three kids, and that we want to abandon the mission."

"FUCK NO," James suddenly yelled, startling Jessie and Meowth who weren't expecting his to say that! "I'd rather die. At least if I kill myself I won't have to suffer the torture that the boss would put me through if we tell him that."

"Yeah, you are right, there is no way we should tell him that we can't defeat those kids if he were to order us to attack them." Agreed Meowth after he heard James's words.

"Then what are we going to do?" Asked Jessie.

James sighed one more time, and after a few moments of silence, he replied. "There is nothing we can do," James said, and after he saw disbelieving looks on Jessie's and Meowth's faces, he continued. "Actually the only thing we can do is continue to follow the kids, and hope for some miracle. Though I'm pretty sure we will have to escape in a different region so the boss wouldn't be able to find us and kill us, because that is exactly what will happen if we fail the mission."

Jessie and Meowth sighed after they heard James. Even though they don't like it, they have to agree that he is right, and escape from Kanto Region might be the best thing they can do.

"And where would we escape," asked Jessie? "I'm sure the boss has agents in every Region and he would be able to find us eventually."

"Actually," James started, and drew the attention of Jessie and Meowth. "Team Rocket only has agents in Kanto and Johto Regions. There are probably some in Orange Archipelago, but that's it, there are no agents in any of the other Regions."

"And how exactly do you know that?" Asked Jessie with narrowed eyes.

"I overheard a conversation that boss head with some of his high ranking agents about two years ago. The Boss said that there are no agents in any Region besides Kanto and Johto, and that he will send some in Orange Archipelago sometime in the future, but he doesn't plan to send any agents in other Regions for at least five more years, and even when he does send them, it will be with the closer Regions and then the ones who are farther away." James finished his explanation on how he knows what he knows.

"I see," mumbled Jessie under her chin. "Then what Region would be the best if we decide to run away?" She finally asked.

"Well, the closest Region to Kanto and Johto is Hoenn Region, and then Sinnoh Region," James started his explanation. "The others are quite far away, and I doubt the boss will send someone in those Region any time soon. So the best choice would be Unova, Kalos, or any other region that are far away from us, as well as far away from Hoenn and Sinnoh, since they are probably next on the bosses list to send agents."

"OK. I agree with that proposition, I think that should only be a backup plan just in case we can't find any other way out of this. Maybe the boss will decide that that kid is not worth it and leaves him alone, which would mean we wouldn't be guilty and he won't torture us and kill us." Said Meowth, and Jessie and James agreed with him.

After that conversation, they finished their diner and went to sleep in a tent that they had with them.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Golbat, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Haunter, Larvesta (F);**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Pidgeotto (F), Butterfree, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Charmander (F) Amaterasu,** **Charmander Ra,** **Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon (F);**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Starmie, Blastoise, Cloyster, Krabby, Feebas (F), Horsea (F);**

**Cerulean City gym: **

**Goldeen (F), Staryu;**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Steelix, Graveler, Golbat, Sandslash, Rhyhorn, Magby;**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Wow Saffron City is huge," said Misty while looking at Saffron City from the hill outside of the City.

"Yeah, it's the biggest City in Kanto, and one of ten most populated City's in the world," said Brock from next to her, while reading a guide book.

"So what is there here besides the gym," asked Misty?

"There are few other stuff, like Silph Co. Head Office, there is also a Fighting Dojo, where you will be given Hitmonchan or Hitmonlee if you defeat the Dojo master, there are some other stuff as well but those two and the gym are the most interesting," replied Brock.

"Where are we going first then," asked Misty?

"I don't know," replied Brock. "What do you think Ash?"

"We should go and check in the Pokémon center and get the room's since we will probably spend a day or two here, and we also need to have our Pokémon examined by Nurse Joy," said Ash, from next to Brock. "After that will go to the gym and get that done, then we are free to do what we want."

"Ok then let's go," said Misty and they started walking toward Pokémon center.

XXX

When the group got to the Pokémon center they booked two rooms and then left their Pokémon with Nurse Joy, while they had lunch. Once the lunch was over, Ash took his Pokemon with him, and went to the gym.

"Well we are finally here," said Ash as he, Misty and Brock stood in front of Saffron City gym. "Let's go in."

Once inside Ash and the other's saw that this place is not just gym, but is also a school for Psychic's who want to learn how to use their powers. They continued down the hall and got in front of the big door. Ash went ahead and pushed them open and walked inside, with Lucario and Pikachu, followed by Misty and Brock.

Once there, they saw a girl several years older than Ash siting in the chair on the other side of the field. The gym itself was a little shadowed and kind of spooky, but Ash ignored it and went ahead.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and I challenge you to a battle for the Marsh Badge," said Ash while looking at the girl.

The gym leader looked at Ash for a few seconds before she said. "I accept."

Then the referee came from the other room and stood at the side of the battlefield, while Misty and Brock stood on the side and watched. Lucario and Pikachu are next to Ash like always.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between gym leader Sabrina and the challenger Ash Ketchum. The battle goes until one of the Pokémon is unable to battle. Now chose your Pokémon," announced the referee.

"Kadabra come to battle," called Sabrina and released her Kadabra.

"Haunter you are up," said Ash a let his Haunter out of his Poke ball.

Two Pokémon's stared down at each other like they were checking to see if the other is worthy of this battle, and after a few seconds they each smirked at each other and nodded their heads.

"BEGIN!" Yelled the referee.

"Kadabra use **Future Sight**," said Sabrina.

Kadabra's eyes glowed for an instant and then nodded at Sabrina.

"Great, now use **Psybeam**," said Sabrina right after.

"Haunter dodge and use **Shadow Punch**," said Ash.

Kadabra fired a multi colored beam at Haunter, who quickly dodged it and then rushed at Kadabra and tried to punch him with Shadow Punch.

"**Teleport**, Kadabra," said Sabrina and Kadabra instantly vanished which caused Haunter to miss.

"Haunter **Shadow Punch** behind you," Ash said just as Kadabra vanished, which caused Haunter to turn around and punch seemingly in the air, but that's when Kadabra appeared and got **Shadow Punch** right in the face, which sent it backwards a little.

Sabrina got surprised look on her face. "How did you know where Kadabra will show up," she asked?

"You are not the only one with special powers," replied Ash with a smirk, which drew surprised gasp from Sabrina.

"You mean you are Psychic as well," she said.

"Yep," Ash shortly replied,

Sabrina smirked as well and said. "Kadabra get up and use **Confusion**."

"**Protect**," said Ash.

Kadabra managed to get up and his eyes flash red, as it tried to use its psychic powers to control Haunter, but Haunter activated new move he learned few days ago and managed to block Kadabra's try to control him.

Suddenly the wind blew strong, which caused Ash to widen his eyes and yell. "Haunter, **Protect** quickly."

Just as Haunter managed to activate **Protect**, a sphere of rainbow colored energy come out of nowhere, and went at him, but it hit the barrier and caused the explosion, that raised the dust cloud around Haunter.

"Haunter, **Poison Gas** now," said Ash, and Haunter came out of the dust cloud and opened his mouth and released **Poison Gas** at Kadabra who couldn't evade it and started coughing and then he fell on his knees.

"Kadabra get up," yelled Sabrina raising her voice for the first time since the battle started.

Kadabra tried to stand up, but that Gas has made him feel sick, so he's legs were a bit shaky.

"Haunter finished this off with **Shadow Claw**," said Ash, and Hunter covered his right hand in shadow, which took the form of a claw and rushed at Kadabra who was too weak to avoid, and slashed him across the face.

Kadabra after that slash fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kadabra is unable to battle. The winner is Haunter," and the match goes to the challenger Ash Ketchum, said the referee.

"Haunter," cheered Haunter and started floating around Ash.

"Great job Haunter, I'm proud of you," praised Ash, at which Haunter's smile widened and he nodded his head, before Ash returned him in his Poke ball.

"That was a great battle Ash, congratulation's you deserve this badge," said Sabrina and smiled at Ash, while giving him the badge.

"So you do know how to smile, and here I thought that you were born without any feelings," said Ash with a smirk, which caused Sabrina to blush a little, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, thanks' for a good match," said Ash and offered his hand for a handshake, which Sabrina accepted.

"Good luck on your journey from now on," Sabrina said, after Ash turned around to leave, with Misty and Brock.

"Thanks" Ash replied shortly, and went out of the gym.

XXX

"Where are we going now," asked Misty as the group left Saffron City gym?

"I don't know," replied Ash.

"Where do you want to go," asked Ash?

"I guess we can go and do some sightseeing, we are free now and not in the hurry," said Misty.

"That's a good idea, there are some interesting thing's to see here," said Brock.

"Ok, then let's go. We can start with Silph Co. Head Office," said Ash.

After about 15 min. the group got close to the Silph Co. Head Office, but were surprised by who they saw there in front of the building.

In front of the main entrance to the building stood a normal looking guard, but the ones who were talking with him is what caught the group's attention. Jessie, James and Meowth were there talking with the guard.

"What are they doing here," asked Brock while looking at Team Rocket.

"I don't know, but I'll find out," replied Ash and looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use your enhanced hearing and tell me what they are talking about," said Ash, and Pikachu nodded his head and started focusing his hearing.

After a few more moments, Jessie, James and Meowth walked passed the guard and entered the building. Pikachu then stopped listening to them and looked at Ash.

"_I think there is a problem there," _said Pikachu, and Ash looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, what is going on," asked Ash?

"_Team Rocket has taken over the Silph Co. Head Office and are apparently searching for something,"_ said Pikachu getting gasps from Brock and Misty, while Ash raised his eyebrow.

"Ok, go on," said Ash.

"_Well, it looks like their boss is there as well, and a few of Team Rocket grunts, and some of their executives, the employs of the building are being held hostage, and the President of Silph Co. is with the boss as well,"_ finished Pikachu.

"This is bad," said Ash, and looked tower the building.

"What are we going to do," asked Brock?

"We need to go and inform Officer Jenny and the police force," said Misty.

"No, that would be a bad idea, because that would cause commotion, and who knows what the Rockets are going to do to the hostage's, once they see they are discovered," said Ash.

"So then what will we do," asked Misty?

Ash kept quiet for a minute thinking, before he said. "We will sneak in and try to free everyone and stop Team Rocket."

"Are you insane, we can't fight against the entire criminal organization," yelled Misty!

"I agree with Misty, Ash, that would be very risky," said Brock while looking at Ash.

"Are you forgetting who I am and what I can do," asked Ash while glaring at Brock and Misty with narrowed eyes? "As an Aura Guardian, it is my job to protect both people and Pokemon alike from all over the world, and that is exactly what I'm going to do now. I can't risk calling for help because Team Rocket might hurt someone and do more damage than they would normally do, if they feel cornered."

The two of them gulped because of Ash's glare, but also realized that he is right, and there is greater risk for someone to get hurt if police shows up, then if they enter into the building secretly and try to free the hostages.

"Ok. So what is your plan," asked Brock?

"This place must have back entrance somewhere, we will sneak from there and then I'll use my Aura to locate the hostages, and Rocket members. From there we will split, I'll go and face their executives and their boss, while the two of you and Alakazam will go and free the hostages and deal with any Rocket grunt you encounter," Ash explained his plan.

"I see. That is not a bad plan, I think it might work," said Brock.

"So, are you in," asked Ash and looked at Misty and Brock?

Misty and Brock sighed and said. "Yes we are in."

"Ok then, let's go," said Ash, and they all went next to the building like nothing is wrong until they were out of sight of the guard, when they moved in the alley behind the building where they found the door. Once they got to the door Ash stopped them.

"Wait, I want to check and see if there is someone on the other side," said Ash and then focused his Aura and checked if there is anyone behind the door, and surrounding area. When he saw that there is no one he said.

"There is no one behind the door, but they are locked, so we will have to break in."

"Come out Bulbasaur," said Ash and let his Bulbasaur out.

"Ok listen up, I want you to fire **Razor Leaf** at the door, but only around the handle so it fall down and open," said Ash, at which Bulbasaur nodded his head. "But do it quietly to not drag too much attention."

Bulbasaur fired few **Razor Leaf's** around the handle of the door, which made a half circle around the handle so the door just slid open.

"Great job Bulbasaur, return for now," said Ash, and then entered inside of the building. Once inside he use his Aura again, and located the hostages and Team Rocket members around the building.

"Ok, there are not too many of grunts around, and there is only one guarding the hostages, their boss is on the top floor with two executives and those three idiots. The hostages are all being held in the basement two floors below us, while the President of Silph is with Giovanni," said Ash.

"Alakazam come out," called Ash.

"_How can I help you father," _asked Alakazam using Telepathy?

"Go with Misty and Brock and help them free the hostages and beat any Rocket grunt you encounter," said Ash, and Alakazam just nodded and went ahead with Brock and Misty.

When Brock and Misty left to free the hostages with Alakazam, Ash looked up in one of the corners and saw a camera.

"I'm coming for you, Team Rocket," said Ash with a menacing smirk on his face while looking at the camera. He then started heading toward the top floor, followed by Lucario and Pikachu.

XXX

"How does this kid know we are here," roared Giovanni at his subordinates while looking at the monitor that was showing Ash, Misty and Brock breaking in the building, and then after Misty and Brock went to free the hostages, Ash looked at the camera, and told him that he's coming for them?

"Who is this kid anyway," asked Proton, one of the Team Rocket executives?

"I don't know. I never saw him before," replied Ariana, another of the executives.

"You three," yelled Giovanni while looking at Jessie, James and Meowth, who were shaking with fear now that their boss is looking at them!

"Yes sir," mumbled Jessie.

"I sent the three of you to follow him and to see if there is any weakness he has and if it is possible to steal his Pokemon, so why is he here now, and how does he know we are here," asked Giovanny?

"Well," started Jessie, "you see sir, after you got us out of prison we started following him like you told us. We quickly realized that we are not capable of defeating him in a straight out battle, but we continued to follow him like you said and try to find some weakness. But it appears he has none, and with his two friends always with him, it's impossible to steal his Pokemon."

After that Jessie stopped talking, and James continued. "After we followed him to her in Saffron City, he and his friends went to the Pokemon Center, and after a little while they went in the Saffron City Gym. Once he finished there he and his friends decided to go on a sightseeing around the city, and we came here to give our report, and see if there will be some changes in our assignment. Though since we weren't close to them we couldn't quite hear were they were planning to go."

"So as you can see boss, we don't know how he knows we are here as we didn't have any interactions with him since Viridian City Pokemon Center." Finished Meowth.

"Silph Co. Head Office is a big touristic attraction here in Saffron City, so they probably decided to came here right after the Gym, and have seen you enter the building, and managed to recognize you," said Giovanni?

"We are sorry boss, we weren't expecting him to come here at all," Jessie, James and Meowth apologies at the same time, but Giovanni just looked at them with a scowl on his face and said nothing.

"You three and Ariana, I want you to go and stop that kid however you know, Proton will stay here, and I'll send the rest of the grunt's to deal with those kids that are trying to save the hostages," ordered Giovanni after being silent for some time, and the four of them saluted and turned around to exit the office.

"Just know that if you fail, and we end up having to escape from here without acquiring what we came here for, there will be no place for you to hide because I will have your heads," said Giovanni while they were exiting the door, which brought a shiver down the spines of Jessie, James, Meowth and even Ariana, and then they left.

While they were talking, the President of Silph Co. was sitting tied up in the corner of the room. He was listening to them and was wondering what is going on, and is someone coming to save him and people who are working with him.

XXX

When Misty, Brock and Alakazam separated from Ash, they went to the stairs and then two floors down in the basement to free the hostages. Right now they are running down the hall to the room where Alakazam can sense that the hostages are being held.

"_Ok stop here," _Alakazam suddenly said and stopped Misty and Brock.

"What's up," asked Brock after they stopped on the corner of the hallway?

"_There is one Rocket member standing in front of the room in which the hostages are,"_ replied Alakazam. _"I'll deal with him and then we go in and save those people."_

Alakazam then looked at the grunt and used Confusion, which lifted now surprised Rocket grunt and then showed him in the wall which caused the grunt to pass out.

"_Ok, the path is clear, let's go,"_ said Alakazam, and then all three of them went in front of the door of the room in which are hostages.

"Hey is anybody there," asked Misty once they got in front of the door?

"Yes there are people here, but who are you," asked the voice from inside of the room?

"We are here to get you out, move away from the door, because we will bring them down," said Brock!

"Ok," someone said!

"Graveler come out and bring that door down," said Brock and let his Graveler out of his Poke ball, who then used **Rollout** on the door, and destroyed them completely.

Once the door was broken Brock and Misty entered inside followed by Alakazam. "Is everyone Ok," asked Misty, while looking at the people that were inside of the room?

"Yes we are ok," replied on of the captives.

"Ok then let's get you out before someone else shows up," said Brock, and lead the group of people out of the room and toward the exit, where they first entered.

But just as they were about to reach the end of the hallway, several Rocket grunts showed up and prevented them from continuing.

"You are not going anywhere," said one of the grunts and released his Zubat, and after him all the other grunts released their Pokémon. Soon the hall was filed with Zubat's and Kofing's.

"Stay back, will deal with them," said Brock to the group of people who all moved behind Brock, Misty and Alakazam.

"Golbat come on out," shouted Brock and released his Golbat.

"_I'll help you,"_ said Alakazam, and moved next to Golbat, before he looked at Misty. "_You stay behind and protect those people if it's needed."_

Misty nodded and stayed back.

"Zubat use **Supersonic**," yelled several of the Rocket grunts.

"Kofing use **Smog**," yelled the rest of them.

Alakazam went ahead and used Confusion, which stopped all of the attacks that Rocket's Pokémon fired at them.

"Golbat use **Supersonic** and send all those attack's back at them," said Brock, and then his Golbat released multiple light-blue circles from his mouth, which than reflected his opponent's attack back at them, which then caused all those Zubat and Kofing to become enveloped in **Smog** and then confused from their own **Supersonic**, and Golbat's **Supersonic**.

Alakazam then fired **Psybeam** at all of them, which was powerful enough to blow them all back through the wall and outside of the building.

When he turned back he saw that all of the people there and even Brock's Golbat had their mouths on the floor from what they just saw. "_Ahh, what's up,"_ asked Alakazam looking at everyone's expressions?

Picking his jaw from the floor, one of the former hostages asked a barrage of the questions. "What was that, how can you fire such a powerful **Psybeam**, and how can you even talk?"

"_I had a lot of training. That is the answer to all of your questions,"_ said Alakazam to the surprised people, before he looked at Brock and Misty.

"_Come on, we need to get them out of here and call the police."_

"Are all of you here the only hostages in the building, or is there more," asked Misty?

"No, we are the only ones here today since its Sunday, so there are a lot of people who didn't came," Answered one of them. "Oh, yeah, the President is with them."

"When did Team Rocket come here, anyway," asked Brock?

"They came last night after almost everyone went home, and we and the President were the only ones left," said one of the woman, while running away from the building. "And since today is Sunday and the Company doesn't work on Sunday's they could spend the entire day here and no one would know that there is something wrong."

"Ok then let's go find Officer Jenny," said Misty while running away from the building toward the police station along with everyone else!

XXX

While Misty, Brock and Alakazam were freeing the hostages, Ash was running through the hallways from one to another floor and checking every room, because he discovered that there were several Pokémon that are being held by Team Rocket, and he wanted to free them.

Once he was finished, he went to the stairs and continued to go directly to the top floor, but just as he got to the tenth floor he ran into Jessie, James, Meowth and Ariana.

"You again," said Ash while looking at the three of them, before he looked at Ariana. "And you are one of the executives I presume."

"You are right, I am one of the executives, and this is the end of the road for you, we are stooping you here," said Ariana and took one of her Poke ball.

"Come on out Vileplume," she released her Vileplume.

"Weezing\Arbok come out," yelled Jessie and James.

Ash looked at them with a bored look on his face, he's not even angry at them at this point because he knows they are so pathetic.

"I hope for your own good that you are much better trainer then they are and that your Pokémon are much more powerful, because if they are not you will suffer," Ash looked at Ariana and said with a dark look on his face, which sent shivers down their spines even more than when Giovanni threatened them before.

Ariana quickly pulled herself together and said. "Vileplume use **Sludge Bomb**!"

"Weezing use **Poison Gas**," said James!

"Arbok use **Poison Sting**," said Jessie!

And Meowth jumped and used **Furry Swipes**.

"Lucario **Protect**," said Ash calmly.

Vileplume released globs of brown sludge at its opponent's from its mouth, Weezing released a thick brown toxic gas from its larger mouth, and Arbok fired a bunch of whitish stings from its mouth. All of the attacks as well as Meowth with **Fury Swipes** headed at Ash and his Pokémon, but were very easily stopped by Lucario's **Protect**, which surprised Ariana but not so much Jessie, James and Meowth who already saw that before.

"Pikachu, **Thunderbolt**," said Ash, and then Pikachu sent a powerful **Thunderbolt** that struck all four of Rocket's and all of their Pokémon, and sent them colliding with the wall behind them.

Once Pikachu's attack was over Ash approached them and saw that they were all compactly burned and some of their body parts were twitching from electricity, and they all are also unconscious and barely alive.

"You really are pathetic," said Ash and then turned around and continued to the eleventh floor, where Giovanni and Proton, are along with President of the Silph Co.

XXX

"That brat," screamed Giovanni, after witnessing Ash defeat Jessie, James, Meowth and Ariana like they were ants.

"Proton, prepare yourself, he's coming here," said Giovanni, after which Proton went to the President of Silph Co. and pulled him up to his legs, from his chair.

"Don't worry boss, I've got this covered," said Proton while holding a knife at President's throat.

After about half a minute, there was a loud bang, and the office door flew open, and revealed Ash, along with his Lucario and Pikachu. Ash looked around the room and saw Giovanni sitting on the President's chair, which surprised him since he recognized him from Viridian Gym, and in the corner of the room, Proton who was holding a knife at the troth of the Silph Co. President.

When he saw Ash break the door and enter the office, Giovanni almost immediately wanted to jump at Ash and kill him, but he was able to control himself, and asked with raised voice.

"What are you doing here, and how did you found out about us being here?"

Ash looked at Giovanni and said. "I'm guessing you are the leader of Team Rocket, right!"

"Yes, that is me," replied Giovanni. "Now answer my damn question!"

"I saw those three morons enter into the building and I got suspicions. Then I told my Pikachu to listen to their conversation with the guy that was guarding the entrance and found out that Team Rocket is here and are holding everyone here hostage," explained Ash how he found out they were here. "And I'm here to free the people held hostage and send you all to jail."

"And how exactly are you planning to save the President here? We have him in our hands, you can't do anything!"

"Well, what I will do depends on what will you do," said Ash, which confused everyone.

"And what do you mean by that, asked Giovanni?

"If you surrender now and let him go, I'll just hand you over to Officer Jenny," said Ash which caused Giovanni and Proton to laugh at him.

"And what makes you think that we will just surrender to you?" Asked Giovanni. "We have the advantage if you can't really see."

"If you don't surrender," started Ash, and narrowed his eyes at Giovanni. "Then throw through the window," threatened Ash.

Hearing this everybody was caught off guard because this is not what they expected to hear. You don't hear a ten year old kid often say to someone that he will kill them and sound like he really mean's it.

"Hahaha, that was rich kid, but you can't really kill us, or anyone else really because you are just a small kid, and even if you have some strong Pokémon they can't do anything to help you or this old man here," laughed Proton while still holding a knife at Silph Co. President.

"I'm the Aura Guardian, and a Psychic user, it is my job to protect people and Pokemon from people like you, and if it means I have to do something that everyone would consider bad to protect them, then I'll do it even if I don't like it." Said Ash with convictions in his voice, and a serious look on his face, which unnerved Giovanni a little, though Proton, being a fool, had to open his mouth again and said.

"I still don't believe you are going to do anything, simply because you can't. You are just a preteen who has a big mouth, but in the end it is all talk."

Ash dropped his head down and closed his eyes, before he stated chuckling.

"What's so funny kid," asked Proton getting annoyed because of Ash laughing at him?

Ash then brought his head back up and opened his eyes, which were now glowing yellow, and then he extended his right hand toward Proton and said. "This is why I'm laughing."

And then his eyes glowed and suddenly Proton was enveloped in the same yellow glow, which surprised both him and Giovanni, who was still seating in the President's chair.

"WH-What are you doing, what is this," asked Proton while trying to move but for some reason he couldn't move a muscle?

Ash didn't say anything at first, he just started moving his arm to the side, and Proton, who was removed from Silph Co. President and was now floating, was being moved along with it.

"I'm doing what I said I'll do," Ash said in a cold tone, though you could see a hint of guilt in his eyes because of what he was about to do, and then he just moved his right hand in front of his body and Proton was thrown through the window and out of the building, which cause him to fall down on the ground from eleventh floor and die on the spot.

When Proton's body fall on the ground, it caused a lot of commotion because there were a lot of people on the street when he fell down. Misty and Brock were also there along with Officer Jenny. When they saw what happened Misty and Brock quickly turned around and almost started throwing up because of Proton's nearly destroyed body lying in the middle of the street.

Officer Jenny and several other policeman run to the body to see whose it was and after seeing that he was a member of Team Rocket, they quickly started moving the crown back, so that they can secure the body and have forensics do their job.

Back in the President's office, Ash was now staring at Giovanni who had his eyes widened because he couldn't believe that Ash just throw Proton out the window and killed him just like that.

While Ash was glaring at Giovanni, Lucario went to the Silph Co. President and untied him. "Thank you very much," he said to Lucario, who just nodded his head.

"Are you ok mister," asked Ash now looking at the President, though his voice was a little low, and Holow sounding?

"I'm ok my boy," replied the President with a small smile. "But can you tell me who are you, and how did you do that," he asked, and pointed to the window from which Proton got thrown out?

"We will talk later, I don't feel like explaining things right now," answered Ash.

"Ok," the Silph Co. President said. He can fell the guilt in Ash's voice, and see it in his eyes, so he didn't want to push the boy right now, though he did thank him. "Well anyway thank you for saving me. I just hope that the people that work in the building are not hurt."

"Don't worry, they are fine," said Ash. "I sent my friends to free them after we entered into the building. I sensed them all leaving the building some time ago."

"Oh, that's great news," said the President, with some happiness in his voice.

Ash then looked at Giovanni, who was looking back at him with fear in his eye, and said in a voice that was not very high, but had a lot of hate in it. "This is your fault you know. That guy didn't have to die. All you had to do is surrender, but you didn't, so his death is on you consciences now. So, are you going to surrender now, or are you going to join your former employee."

Giovanni expression changed from fear to rage, and now he looked at Ash with rage in his eyes because of what he did, but he couldn't really do anything to him because of his powers. Ash being Grand Master of the Aura Guardian's means that he is really strong, but he's also a Psychic, and Giovanni can't beat that.

"I-I surrender," said Giovanni, and bowed his head.

Giovanni's Persian, who was next to him the whole time, looked at his master, and after a few second's he also bowed his head. He knew that there was nothing else they can do.

Giovanni got up from the chair and moved towards the exit from the office, but just as he was about to go out, Officer Jenny showed up along with several other policeman.

"Hold it right there," she yelled and looked at Giovanni.

"Officer Jenny you are here. Giovani is the leader of the Team Rocket and he just surrendered before you came, so you can take him to prison now," said Ash while pointing at Giovanni.

Officer Jenny looked at Ash a little surprised by what he said, but decided to ask.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes, that is me," replied Ash. "I'm assuming Brock and Misty told you who I am."

"Yes, they did. After they saved the hostages, they called me and explained what is going on," replied Jenny while smiling. "Ok then let's get out of here," said Officer Jenny, and then put handcuffs on Giovanni's hands and took him out. She was followed by Ash and Silph Co. president.

XXX

When Ash and the others got out of the building it was around 6 in the afternoon, and since it was summer the sun was still up. Once Misty saw Ash, she quickly run at him and hugged him as hard as she could. Apparently she was worried for him ever since she saw Proton drop from the window and fall into his death. Ash told her that he's fine and that nothing happened to him. Though judging by the sound of his voice, and the look in his eyes, Misty knew that he is not fine, and that he probably feels guilty because of what he did to Proton.

For the next few hours, Ash and his friends were in the police station where they were questioned about everything that happened. Ash told Officer Jenny everything that happened and he said that he's the one who threw Proton through the window.

Anyway, after the entire night of being questioned in the police station, Ash was finally released and was not arrested for murdering Proton, because Silph Co. President said that Ash saved him and his workers and that everything he did was for their safety.

In the end everything turned out ok. Giovanni was arrested and taken to prison, Jessie, James, Meowth and Ariana were taken to the hospital to be healed, after which they will also go to jail, and all of Rocket grunts were taken to prison as well. All of the people who worked at Silph Co. were saved and are all fine and without any injuries.

The next day the news was spread all through Kanto, and then all the other Region's about Team Rocket being disbanded and their leader being arrested. The news also mentioned how Ash and his two friends were the ones who stopped Team Rocket, and saved all the people in Silph Co. Head Office. Though, the news didn't say anything about Ash throwing Proton through the wind from eleventh floor and into his death. That news said that Proton fell out of the window by accident. So now Ash won't have to deal with people being scared of him and avoiding him because of what he did.

Once the word spread out, Ash, Brock, and Misty were called by their families and friend's to see if they are all ok and to check what happened. Ash even got a big scolding from his mother because he put himself in danger.

Though his talk with his father was different, since Red knew what Ash did, and gave him the talk that reassured Ash that what he did was for the better of the innocent people, and that he should feel guilty, though he should try to avoid doing something like that again in the future, because it wouldn't be good if he continues to kill people.

Now it's the already night of the day after the day on which chaos happened in Silph Co. and everything after, and Ash, Misty and Brock are at the Pokémon center. They had very tough last night and todays day and have decided to have some rest.

"So what are we going to do now, and where are we going," asked Misty while sitting in the room with Ash and Brock?

"We will rest tonight and continue on our journey in the morning," replied Ash. "I don't think there is anything else to see here."

"I agree with Ash," said Brock.

"Ok, but where are we going next," asked Misty?

"The closest gym is in the Celadon City, that's where we should go next," said Ash.

"That is fine with me," said Brock, and Misty just nodded her head signifying that she is ok with it as well.

"Ok then let's get to sleep, we didn't have a good night sleep since two days ago," said Misty, and then got up and went to her room. Good night.

"Good night Misty," said Ash and Brock and then they all went to sleep.

XXX

Next morning Ash, Misty and Brock woke up at around nine o clock, and after having breakfast they decided to leave.

"Hey Ash, wait up," someone called right after the group left Pokémon center.

When they turned around, Ash and the other's saw the Silph Co. President heading toward them, which surprised them.

"How can I help you sir," asked Ash.

"It's good I managed to get here in time, I thought I'll be late and you would be gone already."

"I wanted to give you and your friend's something," said the President. "Consider it a gift for saving me and my workers and for stopping Giovanni from getting what he wanted."

"Now that you mention it. What is it that he wanted from Silph Co," asked Ash?

"He wanted this," replied the President, and showed them a Poke ball which he pulled from the bag he was caring with him, though it is a bit different than any Poke Ball they saw before. This Poke Ball, like all Poke Balls, is spherical in shape. The top and bottom halves are divided by a horizontal black band, on which the button is found on all Poke Balls. The top half of the Master Ball is purple, with a white letter "M" on the front, with a pink circle on either side.

Ash and the others looked surprised that Giovanni did all that he did just to get some Poke ball, but then Ash asked. "What is so special about that ball, that Giovanni would want it?"

"This Poke Ball is called a Master Ball and is very special because it can capture almost any Pokémon, even Legendary Pokémon," said the President of Silph after which jaws of Brock and Misty dropped on the ground, while Ash's eyes widened.

"This was something that Silph Co. created and Giovanni found out about it and wanted it for himself," he continued.

"And now that I saw how some people can come after us because of this ball, I came to a decision. I'm going to give this Ball to you as a gift, and then I'll destroy the blueprints and never create another one," he said and offered Ash the Master Ball.

Ash looked at the Ball for a few moments before he asked. "Why are you giving this Ball to me? If you wanted to give me something as a gift you could chose anything, but you chose this ball."

The President sighed and answered. "Since I decided to destroy the blueprints and never make another one, I thought that this one that I already made should be given to someone who would use it for good or never use it at all."

Ash continued to look at the Ball for a few more minutes before he sighed. "Ok I'll accept it, even though I don't think I'll ever use it since capturing Legendary Pokémon is not my thing," said Ash and took Master Ball from him.

"Great, I'm glad you accepted it," said the President of Silph Co, and then looked at Misty and Brock who were standing behind Ash all the time.

"As for the two of you, I also have something to give you," he said, and took something from his bag.

Brock and Misty came closer to him, and then he said.

"For you Brock I have a full set of all Potion's that were made by Silph Co. and a grooming kit for Pokémon. Since I heard you want to be the best Pokémon breeder I thought that this would be the best gift."

"Wow, thank you very much," thanked Brock with wide smile on his face and accepted the gift.

"And for you Misty, I give you this Pokémon egg," said the President, and gave Misty her gift's, which made her eyes shine and her smile grow almost to her ears.

"Thank you very much sir, this is amazing," Misty thanked.

"Yeah, I thought you will like it since you want to be the water Pokémon master, and the Pokemon that will hatch from the egg might become Water type if you so choose" he said, and Misty looked at the egg wondering what Pokemon can become a Water Type if she wanted it to.

"Well that is all I wanted," he continued after he stood in front of them all. "I wish you all good luck on your journey."

"Thank you sir," said Ash, Misty and Brock at the same time, and then they turned around and left.

Their next destination. Celadon City.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Golbat, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Haunter, Larvesta (F);**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Pidgeotto (F), Butterfree, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Charmander (F) Amaterasu, Charmander Ra, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon (F);**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Starmie, Blastoise, Cloyster, Krabby, Feebas (F), Horsea (F), Egg;**

**Cerulean City gym: **

**Goldeen (F), Staryu;**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Steelix, Graveler, Golbat, Sandslash, Rhyhorn, Magby;**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was two days ago that Ash and company left Saffron City, and started going toward Celadon City. During those two days they have mostly traveled without making too many stops to train, since they did a lot of it in Lavender Town. They only made one stop to train the new Pokémon that hatched in Lavender Town.

They made that stop yesterday, and only spent few hours training since all of the new Pokémon are very young, and there is no hurry in training them.

"How long do we have till we get to Celadon City," Misty asked, as she, Brock and Ash were walking toward the Celadon City?

"We will be there before the end of the day," replied Brock.

"Yeah, we can have some rest tonight, and I'll go to the gym tomorrow after breakfast," said Ash, and Brock and Misty nodded their heads meaning they are ok with that.

A few minutes later, while they were walking down the road, Ash saw something coming from behind the bushes a little away from them. "What is that, he pointed at what he saw?"

"I don't know, it's too far," said Brock after he tried to see.

"Let's go and check it out," said Ash, and then they all went to it.

When they managed to get closer, they saw that it was an injured Pokémon, who has fallen on the ground.

"Hey, it's Mankey," said Ash, and then went to see if he was ok.

"Hey Mankey, are you Ok," asked Ash as he was checking to see if he was fine?

"Man Mankey," he said weekly as he looked at Ash.

"Don't worry, I'll heal you," said Ash while using his Aura to calm Mankey and to ease his pain. He then took his backpack, and puled one of the potions that he head.

"Ok Mankey, this is going to sting a little but after you are going to feel just fine," Ash reassured Mankey, who looked him in the eyes and after a few moments nodded his head.

Ash smiled, and then used potion and sprayed it on Mankeys wounds. Mankey flinched a little when the spray got on his wound's but was able to hang tough as he knew he'll be ok after this.

After a few minutes all of Mankey's injuries were gone and he was now able to get up.

"There, I told you, you will be fine," said Ash, at which Mankey just nodded.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened to you to get so injured," Ash asked?

Mankey got angry when he remembered what happened to him, and just mumbled.

"Man Mankey Key_ (Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand me)!"_

When Ash heard what Mankey said, he smirked. "Actually I can understand everything you say," Ash said.

Mankey's eyes widened at that, and he said. "_You can. But how?"_

"I have my ways," Ash simply answered. "Now tell me what happened to you!"

Mankey scoffed but said any ways. "_I lost a battle against a Primeape that I always fight. I guess you can say we are arch enemies."_

"I see," said Ash. "Well if there is any way I can help you, just say."

"_I don't think you can help me in any way. This is my fight and I'll do it alone,"_ said Mankey and then he turned around to leave.

"You know Mankey, you are a very interesting Pokémon, and I really wish to help you," said Ash when Mankey started leaving. "So how about we make a deal."

Mankey stopped and turned around to look at Ash. "_And what kind of deal do you have in mind," _he asked?

"You and I go and find that Primeape, and you fight him with me as your trainer, and if you win you will come with me, and if we don't win, than you can choose what you want to do," Ash explained his plan, and made Mankey's eyes go wide.

"_Are you serious,"_ asked Mankey? "_What makes you think I want to go with you in the first place?"_

"I think I can help you become very powerful, and we could also be a great team," replied Ash.

Mankey stood there for a few minutes, looking at Ash and saying nothing, before he sighed and said. "_Ok let's see what you've got."_

"That's great," said Ash smiling. "Lead the way."

Mankey then started leading Ash toward were Primeape is, and they were followed by Brock and Misty, along with Ash's Lucario. Pikachu was on Ash shoulder.

After 15 minutes the group has made it to the place where Primeape is as well as a whole lot of other Mankey's. When they got there Mankey went ahead and challenged Primeape to another battle.

Primeape just laughed along with other Mankey's which made Mankey angry, but he accepted the challenge.

Primeape stood on one side, while Mankey stood across from him with Ash behind him.

"_And what is that human doing there behind you,"_ asked Primeape after he saw Ash? "_Is he there to keep you from getting beaten again?"_

Before Mankey can answer, Ash said. "Actually I was the one who offered to help him, and I'll be the one to call his moves, and if we win he will come with me. I could use another training partner besides Lucario."

Primeape and everyone else were surprised by what Ash said, and Primeape was also surprised that Ash understood him, so he narrowed his eyes at him and actually took a fighting stance because with Ash as his trainer, Mankey can prove to be a big challenge.

Mankey just smirked at seeing this and then he also took fighting stance.

"Hey Mankey, what moves do you know how to use," asked Ash before the battle started?

"_I know __**Thrash, Screech, Scratch, Mega Kick, Cross Chop and Rage**__."_ Said Mankey, and Ash whistled. "That's quite the repertoire you have, Mankey. I'm impressed," said Ash, and Mankey smiled at the praise.

"Ok then, I'll be the referee," said Brock and stood on the side.

"This s a battle between Mankey and Primeape. The winner is the last one standing," announced Brock.

"Now BEGIN!"

"Ok Mankey use **Screech**," said Ash, and then Mankey opened his mouths and releases a loud yell which causing a loud, piercing noise that went at Primeape and made him hold its ears in pain.

"Great job Mankey, now use **Scratch**, while Primeape is unfocused," Ash called Mankeys next move, and Mankey ran at Primeape and the started scratching him with his hands, causing Primape to scream in pain.

After a few moments of this, Primeape grew angry and managed to push Mankey off of him an than started using **Thrash**, which caused him to stomp around angrily, then chased after the Mankey, and started punching and kicking him repeatedly.

"Mankey quickly jump high in the air to dodge and then us **Mega Kick**," yelled Ash after seeing Mankey in danger.

Mankey heard what Ash said and somehow managed to jump high in the air, and then while he was falling down he put his foot in front and landed foot first, kicking Primeape, which sent Primape flying far back.

"Great job Mankey, now finish it with **Cross Chop**," said Ash.

Mankey's arms glowed white, then he forms a cross with them, he then run at Primeape and hit him with its crossed arms, causing Primape to fall on the ground unconscious.

"Primeape is unable to battle. The winner is Mankey," announced Brock.

"That was great battle Mankey," praised Ash, and put his hand on Mankey's head, which earned him a smile in return.

"_Thank you for this,"_ said Mankey and suddenly started glowing white, which surprised everyone there, even Primeape who just awoke. After a few more seconds, the light disappeared and instead of Mankey, there stood Primape.

"Congratulation's Primeape, you just evolved," said Ash and smiled.

"_Thank you,"_ replied Primeape.

"Wow that was great battle Ash, you really are a great trainer," said Misty.

"Yeah, you and Mankey managed to defeat Primeape in your first battle ever, and he is technically not your Pokémon yet," added Brock.

"Maybe I'm, but I don't think we would have won if Mankey wasn't already strong," said Ash. "Isn't that right Primeape?"

"_Yes, that is right," _replied Primeape, with his head held high, which caused everyone to laugh.

"So, are you coming with me now," asked Ash?

Primeape looked at him for a few moments, and then nodded. "_Yes, I'll be coming with you."_

"Great," said Ash, and then he pulled out one Poke ball, and held it in front of Primeape who just touched it and let himself be captured.

"Well, now that that is over we can continue our journey towards Celadon City," said Ash and then they all turned around and left.

XXX

It took the rest of the day for the group to get to Celadon City. Once they were there, they went to the Pokémon center where they will check their Pokémon and spend the night, before Ash goes to have his gym battle tomorrow after breakfast.

But when we are mentioning Ash, he has been very quiet for the last two hours, and no one knows what is wrong with him. So Lucario has finally decided to see what's wrong.

"_Father is there something wrong, you have been very quiet for some time now,"_ asked Lucario?

Ash looked at Lucario after he heard his question, and after a few moments said. "Don't worry Lucario, I'm fine, I just have a headache."

"Well you probably need some sleep, you have been through a lot lately," said Brock, after he heard what Ash said.

"_Are you sure it's just headache, it seems that there is something bothering you," _this time it was Pikachu who asked, and drew everyone's attention with that question?

"Yeah I'm sure," replied Ash and smiled a little. "Don't worry, like Brock said, I probably only need some sleep."

"_Ok if you say so,"_ shrugged Pikachu, and then everyone went to their room's, Misty in one and Brock and Ash in the other.

Once Ash got to his room he changed and went to bed to get some sleep, maybe when he wakes up tomorrow morning this weird feeling he has will be gone.

For the next few hour's Ash was trying to fall asleep, but he could do it. Brock, Lucario and Pikachu are already asleep, but he wasn't. He still has this feeling that there is something wrong in this City.

'What is this I'm feeling,'he asked himself in his thoughts? 'There is some Pokémon in this City that has an incredible Psychic powers and it makes me curious.'

'Last time I heard there were no Psychic Pokémon this powerful. At least not in Kanto Region. So where did it come from?'

Ash continued to think for the next half an hour, until he couldn't take it anymore and decided to go and see who it is that has such high Psychic powers. He slowly stood from the bed, trying not to wake Brock, Lucario and Pikachu, and after he changed in his every day cloths, he left the room, and then went to follow the Psychic powers that he was sensing.

For the next half hour he was going through the City following Psychic energy that he was sensing, until he came in front of the building.

On the building was written "Rocket Game Corner", and he could sense that the Psychic energy he was feeling was coming from bellow the building.

"Rocket Game Corner, could this be one of Team Rocket's buildings, and that what's bennet the building is something they head their hands in," Ash thought out loud?

"Well I better check this out," he said to himself, and went to the front door.

To his surprise he found the doors are not locked, and when he entered inside he saw that it was deserted, and there were some police tape's all over the place.

"I guess this really was Team Rocket building and the police raided this place after they arrested Giovanni," he thought. "But if the police was here how it is possible that they didn't find what is beneath the building."

Ash then started going toward the end of the hallway where he is sensing the energy coming from, but he hit dead end.

"There must be some hidden door here, and since police didn't have anyone who can sense Psychic energy they didn't even now there was something else below this floor," Ash said to himself.

He then started looking around the hallway searching for anything unusual but the only thing he spotted was a poster on the wall. He then went to it, and after he pulled it down he saw a switch on the wall.

"This must be it," he said, and pressed the switch, which then opened the path in the wall and revealed the staircase leading below the building.

Ash then started walking down the stairs and came to the first floor below the building. He looked around and since there was nothing really important here he continued to the next floor.

The next two floors were the same as the first one, with nothing really important, besides few empty Lure Ball's and some regular Poke Ball's, and some evolution stones and items. He picked them all up and put them in a bag he found. He then took them with him since it would be a waste to just leave them there.

But when he went to the last floor, is when he felt that the Psychic energy he was sensing, was coming from here. This floor was different from the rest of them as there was a lot of papers on the floor, and it was much bigger then the other three floors.

Ash then picked some of the papers and begin to read, and what he found was very disturbing.

It sims that Team Rocket had their hands in Pokémon and people cloning, and the project was led by some scientist named Fuji, who was apparently Doctor who was using science to try to clone his daughter who died two years ago when she was only 8 years old, which would make her around the same age as Ash.

On the papers Ash read that when Giovanni found out about this, he offered Dr. Fuji to finance his research, but under the condition to clone a Pokémon for Team Rocket. It didn't say which Pokémon Giovanni wanted to clone, but it appears that they started to experiment with some simple Pokémon like three starter Pokémon from Kanto region, and after they were successful with them and Dr. Fuji's daughter they cloned that other Pokémon as well.

"I cannot believe that Giovanni and this Dr. Fuji were trying to do something like this," Ash said with anger in his voice.

"But I wander which Pokémon they were cloning? Hm, now that I'm this close, I can feel that there is something familiar with this energy, it's like I have already sensed it somewhere. But where?" Ash continued to think out loud.

"I better go and see what they did," he thought and went down the hall where he can sense several different energy's coming from.

Ash continued to walk for few more seconds before he got in front of the door. He opened them and saw something that he will remember for the rest of his life. The first thing he saw was several human body's lying on the floor in their own blood. They were all dead for a day or two judging by the smell he was sensing.

The second thing he saw were a lot of glass tubes whit Pokémon in them. In three of those tubes he saw three Kanto starters, but they were weird because they had some markings all over their bodies. In the fourth tube he saw a young girl, around eight years old with long blue hair. All three Pokémon, and the girl were attached to some wires, and floating in some green liquid, and the girl was naked.

He looked at the inscription next to the girl's tube and saw a name Amber.

"I guess this is Dr. Fuji's daughter that he was cloning," Ash thought as he remembered the girls name from one of the papers he read earlier.

He then looked around the room and saw another tube far from the others, and in it appeared to be some Pokémon. Ash went to it and saw a Pokémon he has never saw before, but for some reason it appeared to be familiar. He looked at the plate next to the tube and saw a name Mewtwo, and then he remembered why Mewtwo's powers felt familiar.

"This Pokémon was cloned form Mew," Ash said to himself, very surprised by this.

Ash looked around and saw a stack of papers and went to read them, the papers were written by Dr. Fuji, and they say that the cloning was full success, and all Pokémon and his daughter were alive and fully operational. It also says that he was supposed to awake them in a few days.

"I guess that you won't be awaking them now," Ash said, while looking at the dead body of Dr. Fuji that was lying on the floor.

He then checked around some more, and found how to release them all from those tubes and awake them. Ash went to some computers that were still running and appeared to hold them all in a slipping state, and typed a few things that he saw on the papers. After few seconds, the liquid in the tubes started to flow out of them, and those inside started to awake.

Ash stopped in the middle of all tubes, and waited for all of them to awake completely. After few more minutes, Amber, Mewtwo and the three starters opened their eyes and looked around.

"What is going on, where am I," asked Amber while looking around the room.

"_Amber is that you," _Ash heard a voice _ask, _and looked at where it was coming from, and saw that it was Mewtwo who was using **Telepathy**?

"Mewtwo it's you," said Amber. "But where are we?" She than looked and was that Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle are also awake and appeared to be fine.

"You are in an underground base in Celadon City," Ash said, and they all looked at him.

"_And who exactly are you,"_ asked Mewtwo with narrowed eyes?

Ash smiled at him, and answered. "My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm the one who found this lab and all of you in it."

He then took of the vest he was wearing and gave it to Amber, who looked at him confused, before she looked down at herself and her face turned as red as cherry, when she saw that she was completely naked. She quickly took Ash's vest and covered herself while still blushing.

"Thank you," she said weekly.

"You are welcome," smiled Ash.

"_Who exactly Am I," _asked Mewtwo while looking at Ash. "_I was never awake, and I only knew Amber, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, because we could talk with each other in our minds, but besides that I don't know anything."_

Ash sighed when he heard this and said. "Why don't you all sit down and I'll explain everything I know." After that they all set down in front of Ash, and he told them everything he knew about this.

When he was finished, he saw Amber jump to her legs, and after stumbling a little from being week on her legs she went to see her father's body.

Ash, Mewtwo and the other three Pokémon's went to her and saw her on the ground crying over her father's dead body.

"Amber I'm sorry," said Ash not really knowing what else to say.

Amber's crying continued for the next few minutes, and Mewtwo and the other Pokémon went by her side and tried to comfort her as best as they could.

"Listen, I have to ask you something," Ash said suddenly and all of them looked at him.

"I will have to call the police and tell them what happened here so they can come. Because of that I want to ask you what do you want to do now when you are free and have your lives in your hands," asked Ash?

The others looked at each other and then Amber decided to answer. "I don't know. Now that my father is dead and I'm just a clone of my former self I don't know if my mother will ever want me back, I don't even know where she is right now."

"_We as well don't know what to do. None of us knows anything about the world, and now that I know that I'm just a clone of another Pokémon created by humans, I don't know if I have any reason to live," _said Mewtwo, and the other three Pokémon only nodded their heads and agreed with Mewtwo.

"There is always a reason to live," said Ash, and got the attention of Amber and the Pokemon. "You just have to find it. You have to find something that will make you want to live for, and continue to move forward."

"_So what do you suggest we do?" _Asked Mewtwo after being silent for a few moments thinking about what Ash said.

"I have a plan, and I hope you all agree with me and accept my proposal," said Ash, and got their attention again.

"And what is your plan," asked Amber?

"I'm going to ask my parents to adopt you," Ash replied and Amber's eyes shot wide open.

"WHAT," she shouted!

"You are eight years old. If my parent's adopt you, you can live with them back in Pallet Town until you are ten. Then you can start your own Pokémon journey, and take Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle as your Pokémon. I'm sure they have nothing against that," Ash explained.

Amber looked at the three Pokémon and they nodded their head's with a smile, which means they agree with this.

"And what about Mewtwo," Amber asked and looked at Mewtwo, who looked back at her?

"Mewtwo can come with me on my journey if he wants," replied Ash.

"_Are you sure about that," _asked Mewtwo? "_What would I do if I come with you?"_

"Well, you see, I have some special powers," said Ash which confused the others, since they didn't know about this.

"I have Aura and Psychic powers. When I was five years old I was attacked by a flock of Spearows, but then suddenly Mew showed up and saved me. Mew said that she decided to save me because I'm apparently very special as I have both Aura and Psychic powers, and no other human has ever had both of them."

"Mew than awakened my powers and since then I had a lot of training to learn how to use them. For my Aura powers I had a lot of help because my father and uncle are Aura users and they helped me train as well as two other Pokémon who are best Aura users among Pokémon."

"But for my Psychic powers the only help I had was my Alakazam, who trained with me. There was no one else who could help me with Psychic training and because of that my Aura powers are more developed then my Psychic."

"If you come with me you can help me with my training, and I can teach you everything about this world, and you can find your reason to live while we travel," Ash finished his explanation.

Mewtwo then started to think if he should accept Ash's offer or not. He didn't really have anything else to do, or anywhere to go, so after a few minutes he said.

"_Ok I accept your offer!"_

"Great," Ash said with a smile.

"Well let me call Officer Jenny and tell her about this place so she can come and pick this pore people and give them to their families to be buried," Ash said and took his Pokedex to make the call.

XXX

Once Ash called Officer Jenny and told her what is going on, he and the others went out of the underground lab and in front of the building where they were waiting for Jenny to come. Officer Jenny and a whole bunch of police officers, as well as a group of forensics came 15 minutes later and saw Ash, Amber, and all of the Pokémon that were with them standing in front of the building.

She then went to Ash, and he told her in more details what is under the building. She then asked one of the policeman to take Ash and the others in the police station and wait there until she comes back. They obeyed and left.

Ash, Amber, Mewtwo and the three starter Pokémon spent the next two hours sitting in the station, until Officer Jenny finally came back, and took them all with her inside of one of the room's in the station, where she interrogated Ash and Amber. After they got to the station, one of the policeman gave Amber some cloths he found so she was now wearing those cloths instead of only Ash's vest, who is now back on Ash.

The interrogation lasted for about two hours, and in that time Ash told everything because earlier he couldn't give her all the details. Officer Jenny also told them that she has no problem with Ash's plan to ask his parent's to adopt Amber, and to keep the Pokémon from the lab. Because there is no one better to keep them, then the Aura Guardian, and the only person those Pokémon ever knew, which Amber is.

She also said that forensics are now working on the bodies from the lab. And that they will know what happened in a few days. As for Amber's father, he's body will be examined and then handed to Ash's family who will take care of the burring it, along with Amber once she gets to Pallet Town.

After the interrogation was over, Ash called his father and told him what happened, and asked him if he and Delia could adopt Amber and let her live with them in Pallet Town. Of course Red was very surprised by what Ash told him, but in the end he agreed to adoption and said that he will take care of it in the morning.

When the conversation with his father was over, Ash decided to head back in the Pokémon center. The others are probably worried about him if they noticed that he is gone. He then went in the hallway and saw Amber asleep on one of the chairs, and Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle are all around her sleeping. Mewtwo was just sitting on the chair next to Amber.

He smiled, and then went and took Amber in his arms, and Mewtwo took the three other Pokémon and then they went at the Pokémon center.

XXX

When Ash and Mewtwo entered in the Pokémon center, they were immediately greeted by shouts from Brock, Misty, Lucario and Pikachu who were in the hallway waiting for Ash to come back.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," yelled Misty right in Ash's face, not even noticing that he was caring Amber in his arms, or that there is an unknown Pokémon next to him? "Do you know how worried we were because we didn't know where you went, especially because you didn't feel well before we went to sleep?"

"Calm down Misty, I'll explain everything tomorrow, but now I want to go and sleep because I had a tough night, and I want to get Amber to bed as well," said Ash, and walked toward his room while carrying Amber. Mewtwo was following after him, and the three Kanto starters were floating after him since he was using his psychic powers to carry them.

Misty and the others looked at each other and wondered. "Who was that girl that Ash was holding, and that Pokémon that was with him, I've never seen a Pokémon like that before," asked Misty?

"I don't know Misty," replied Brock, and looked where Ash walked to. "I guess we will have to wait the morning to find out."

While Brock and Misty were talking Lucario and Pikachu were talking as well, telepathically.

"_Did you sense the power of that Pokémon," _asked Lucario?

"_Yes, I did. That was definitely a Legendary Pokémon, and his Psychic energy is equal to Ash's, and I have the feeling that's just the tip of the iceberg,"_ replied Pikachu.

"_Yeah, you are right," _said Lucario. "_But where did he come from? I'm sure I have memorized all of the Pokemon from the World, and I don't remember ever seeing one like that."_

"_I can only guess, and I probably wouldn't even be close to the right answer,"_ replied Pikachu. "_We will have to wait for the morning, and hear from Ash what happened tonight and who is that Pokémon and that girl."_

"Come on guys let's go back in the room and have some sleep," called Brock, and then went back to his room and Misty to her room, and Lucario and Pikachu decided to go back in the room as well.

XXX

"So Ash, Are you going to tell us what happened last night, and who is that girl, and that Pokémon that came with you," asked Misty, as she, Ash, Brock, Amber, Mewtwo, Lucario and Pikachu were sitting on the table in Pokémon center and having breakfast?

Ash looked at Misty and Brock, and after seeing that they can't take it anymore and must find out what happened last night, he sighed and said. "Ok, it's like this."

Ash then started telling them everything that happened since he got that weird feeling yesterday while they were coming toward Celadon City, until he came back to the Pokémon center late last night. It took him almost an hour to explain everything since there were a lot of questions while he was explaining.

"I cannot believe that Team Rocket would do something like that," commented Brock. "I mean cloning people and Pokémon is not something humans should be messing with."

"So what are you going to do now," asked Misty?

"I called my father last night after Officer Jenny released us, and asked him to adopt Amber so she can go in Pallet Town and live with my mother. He said that he will finish everything today, and then will come with my mother here and pick Amber and her three Pokémon that agreed to go with her. They should be here tomorrow," replied Ash.

"That's great," said Brock, while eating.

"What are we going to do today, are you going to have your gym battle," asked Misty?

"Yes, I will go and have a battle after we finish breakfast, and then we are free to go and have some fun around the City. I also want to show Amber how gym battles work and how to train Pokémon because she will go on her journey in less than two years," replied Ash, and got a smile in return from Amber.

"Thank you Ash, from everything you did for me, my Pokémon and Mewtwo," Amber thanked him.

"You don't have to thank me Amber, I did what any human being would have done in my place," said Ash, with a smile. "And from now on you can call me brother, since we are family now."

"Ok, big brother," Amber replied with a blush, which caused everyone to smile a little, even Mewtwo who always seems serious was smiling.

After they finished their breakfast, Ash said to Mewtwo that he will have to carry him inside of a Poke ball so that not many people can see him and start asking questions.

Mewtwo agreed at this, and then Ash use the Master Ball that he got from Silph Co. President, and let him go inside of it. Before the Silph Co. President gave Master Ball to Ash he checked his status with Aura Guardian's and Pokémon League and increased the amount of Pokémon Ash can carry from 12 to 13, but that is only if he has a Pokémon inside of a Master Ball, then that Pokémon would be counted as 13-th, and can be carried with him, without it he can still only carry 12 Pokémon at the time.

Ash than took Mewtwo's Poke ball, and attached it to a necklace he had specifically made to be able to attach Poke ball's to it. He made four of them, so now he has Lucario's, Alakazam's, Pikachu's and Mewtwo's Poke Ball's attached to it.

After they all finished breakfast, Ash switched some Pokemon he head with him, and the one on Oaks ranch, and started heading toward the gym along with the others.

"Ok then, let's go and have a gym battle," said Ash, and then he, Misty, Brock and Amber went out of Pokémon center and toward the gym.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Squirtle, Larvesta (F), Charmander Ra, Primeape, Mewtwo;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Golbat, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto (F), Butterfree, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Charmander (F) Amaterasu, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon (F), Haunter;**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Starmie, Blastoise, Cloyster, Krabby, Feebas (F), Horsea (F), Egg;**

**Cerulean City gym: **

**Goldeen (F), Staryu;**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Steelix, Graveler, Golbat, Sandslash, Rhyhorn, Magby;**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Well, this currently looks unique doesn't it," said Brock, as he, Ash, Misty and Amber stood in front of Celadon City gym that looks like a Pokémon, Gloom.

"It sure does," said Misty.

"Let's go inside," said Ash, and then went ahead.

Once they all entered inside of a gym they saw several girls working something, but the most distinctive thing is the smell that was around the place.

"What is that smell, asked Brock? It sure is...strong, to say the least."

"The gym leader Erika is making perfumes in this place. I guess you can say that is her other job, besides being a gym leader," replied Ash, which got him questioning looks from everyone.

"And how exactly you know that," the group heard a voice from in front of them, and when they looked they saw one of the girls who are working in the gym, standing there?

Ash looked at her and replied. "I know a little about every gym leader in Kanto. That is how I know that Erika is making perfumes here."

"Oh," exclaimed the girl. "Ok then, but who are you all," she asked.

"I'm Ash, and I came here to challenge Erika to a gym battle. And they are my friends, Brock, Misty and my little sister Amber," replied Ash and pointed at the others.

"Well, I'll gladly accept your challenge Ash," said another girl who just came in through the door.

"Great," said Ash, and then they all went to the other part of the gym, which had a battlefield in it.

Ash stood on one side of the field, Lucario and Pikachu next to him like always, while Erika went to the other. Misty, Amber and Brock went on the side to watch the battle.

"Good luck Ash/brother," said Brock, Misty and Amber!

"Thank you," thanked Ash, before he saw the girl from before stand on the referee's position.

"This is a gym battle between the Gym leader Erika, and the challenger Ash. This will be a three-on-three battle, with the trainer who loses all of his/her Pokémon first being the looser. The gym leader choses first Pokémon," the referee announced.

"Tangela come to battle," called Erika, and released he first Pokémon.

"Squirtle you are up," said Ash and then his Squirtle came out of his Poke Ball and gave a war cry.

"Are you ready," asked the referee, and after both trainers nodded she said?

"BEGIN!"

"Tangela use **Vine Whip**," said Erika.

"Squirtle jump high and use **Scald**," said Ash.

Tangela used its **Vine Whip** and started attacking Squirtle from all sides since there are a lot of Vines, but Squirtle just jumped up and fired a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from his mouth at Tangela.

"Tangela dodge," screamed Erika, worried for her Tangela's safety.

But, the stream was very fast and Tangela couldn't dodge it in time, and was hit by a boiling water that caused it to scream from the pain, of basically being cocked alive.

"Great job Squirtle," said Ash and Squirtle just nodded.

"Oh no Tangela, are you Ok," shouted Erika in worry?

Tangela tried to stand up, but because of all the burns on its body it couldn't do it and just fell down unconscious.

"Tangela is unable to battle, the winner is Squirtle," said the referee!

"Tangela return," said Erika, and returned her Pokémon. "You tried your best so don't worry about anything."

Erika then took another Poke ball and called. "Weepinbell it's your turn."

Weepinbell came out and stood in front of Squirtle.

"BEGIN!" Yelled the referee.

"Weepinbell use **Razor Leaf**," called Erika her first move.

"Squirtle **Water Gun**," said Ash.

Weepinbell started spinning in midair and sent a lot of **Razor Leaf's** at Squirtle, who simply took a deep breath and fired a **Water Gun**, that went at **Razor Leaf's** and broke through them like a hot knife through butter and headed straight at Weepinbell.

"Oh no Weepinbell dodge," screamed Erika, and her Weepinbell just managed to move to the side and evade **Water Gun** attack that would have probably defeated him.

"That was a close one," said Erika with a sweet drop while looking at Ash and his Squirtle. They were very powerful that's for sure.

"Weepinbell use **Sleep Powder**," called Erika.

Weepinbell released a blue, shining powder from his mouth, and sent them at Squirtle trying to put him to sleep.

"When the **Sleep Powder** is close, Squirtle, use **Protect**, and then **Ice Beam**," Ash said.

Squirtle quickly surrounded himself in a greenish barrier that stopped **Sleep Powder**, and then deactivated the barrier and fired **Ice Beam** from his mouth.

Weepinbell and Erika didn't even have time to blink, and Weepinbell was already covered in ice.

"Now finish this off with **Scald**," said Ash, and Squirtle fired another **Scald** that struck the Ice encased Weepinbell and sent it on the other side of the field, now free of ice but unconscious.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, the winner is Squirtle," announced the referee!

"Weepinbell return," said Erika. "Your Squirtle really is very powerful Ash, I congratulate you for training him so well."

"Thanks' a lot Erika, but Squirtle was already quite powerful when I caught him, I only helped him became a little stronger," replied Ash, at which Squirtle gave a smirk.

"Great battle big brother, keep it up," yelled Amber from her spot near Brock and Misty!

Ash just smiled when he heard Amber.

"Well let's see how you do against my strongest Pokémon," said Erika and called out her Gloom.

"A Gloom ha," thought Ash. "I should have known."

"Ok Squirtle return," said Ash and returned his Squirtle who saluted at him.

"Ra, it's your turn," said Ash and let his Charmander.

"BEGIN!"

"Gloom use your **Scent attack** and send it at Charmander," yelled Erika. (It's the same attack that Gloom used in the anime, I just don't know what it's called so I'll call it Scent attack)

"**Scent attack**, what is that," wondered Ash?

Gloom released a brownish dust from the top of his head and sent it at Charmander, who just stood there.

Seeing an unknown attack coming at his Charmander, Ash thought what to do, but then he picked some horrible smell and his eyes shot wide open.

"Ra, **Protect** quickly," yelled Ash, and just as dust was about to fall on him, Ra used **Protect**, which stopped **Scent attack** and sent it in other directions were it dispersed before it could affect the others.

"Wow, that was close," said Ash and whipped his brow from the sweat that suddenly appeared.

Everyone looked at Ash wondering, what was that attack that made him act and sweat like that. So Misty asked. "Hey Ash what was that?"

"If that dust have fallen on Ra, that would have been it for him in this battle," Ash replied with a sweat drop.

"That was the worst smell I have ever experienced," Ash said to Erika. "What was that?"

"That was my Gloom's special attack, it's also what we use for our perfumes," replied Erika, with a smirk on her face.

"That move should be forbidden by the Pokémon League." Ash thought out loud, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Ok let's just continue," said Ash, and Erika just nodded.

"Ra, use **Flamethrower**," called Ash.

"Gloom dodge and use **Razor Leaf**," said Erika.

Ra took a deep breath and fired **Flamethrower** at Gloom, who dodged to the side and sent **Razor Leaf's** at him.

"Ra, **Protect**, and then **Fire Spin**," said Ash, after which Ra activated **Protect** and after **Razor Leaf** was stopped he blew a fire that started spinning and hit Gloom creating a fire vortex around him.

"Oh no, Gloom," screamed Erika while watching her Gloom being surrounded by **Fire Spin.**

When **Fire Spin** disappeared, it showed Gloom on the ground badly burned and unconscious.

"Gloom is unable to battle, the winner of the battle is Charmander. And the winner of this match is Ash," announced the referee.

"That was great Ra, congratulation on your first gym battle win," said Ash and patted his Charmander who smiled in return. Ash then took his Poke ball and returned him.

"You to Squirtle congratulation," he said as he looked at Squirtle's ball, which wiggled to show him that he heard him.

"Congratulation brother, that was great battle, you are really great trainer," said Amber with stars in her eyes, which caused Ash to smile at her.

"Thanks' sis," he replied and patted her on the head.

"Here you go Ash," Erika said and gave him the Rainbow Badge, which he took from her and raised it in the air.

"Alright, only two more left," Ash shouted, which caused everyone to smile.

"So you only need two more badges, where are you going next," asked Erika?

"I'm going to Fuchsia City, and then at Cinnabar Island. Of course will have to visit Safari Zone while we are at Fuchsia City, there is someone there that Pikachu and a few other of my Pokémon want to see," replied Ash, and earned a smile from Pikachu.

"Well, good luck on the rest of your journey," said Erika, and after Ash thanked her he and the others left the gym.

After they left the gym, Ash decided to take Amber around the Celadon City and to have some fun with her, Misty and Brock for the rest of the day, because tomorrow she will go to Pallet Town with Red and Delia.

The group spent the entire day having fan, and when the night fell they all went back to the Pokémon center to have some rest.

XXX

Next morning the group woke up early and went to have breakfast. After they finished, they all started to head out of the Pokémon center, when they ran into Red and Delia, who were just entering the front door.

For the most of the day Ash and his friend's spent with Red and Delia. Ash told his parents everything about Amber and how he found her and Mewtwo in Team Rocket underground lab, and decided to help her when he saw her father dead.

Amber also spent a lot of time talking with Delia and Red so that she can get to know them better as they are her new parents, and she will live with them from now on.

Once it was around three o clock in the afternoon, Red and Delia said goodbye to everyone and decided to go back to Pallet Town. Amber also said goodbye to Ash and everyone, and left with them. She took her three Pokémon, (who were inside of the Poke Ball's that Ash found in a lab and gave her along with evolution stones and items he found there as well), with her.

Once they parted ways with Red, Delia and Amber, Ash Brock and Misty went back to the Pokémon center, where they spent the rest of the day, and the night, before they left in the morning, and started going toward Fuchsia City.

XXX

It has been two weeks since Ash, Misty and Brock left Celadon City and started going toward Fuchsia City. And while it doesn't really take that long to go from one City to the other, Ash and group made quite a few stopes along the way to train their Pokémon, and also some unplanned stops.

Soon after they left Celadon City they came into HopHopHop Town, and there the group encountered a mystery with some children missing and a lot of Pokémon suddenly becoming sick.

But that mystery was soon solved because Ash was able to sense a wave of Psychic energy going around the Town, and after following it along with Officer Jenny they saw a Pokémon Lover Club that was using Hypno's Psychic powers to help them fall asleep.

Once they found the source they went and found the missing children in the park hypnotized and acting like a Pokémon's, but that was also taken care of with the help of Drowzee, who has reversed the effect of Hypno's hypnosis.

But since it was already late afternoon the group decided to stay in the Pokémon center for the night. During their stay in the Pokémon center, Brock saw a Psyduck who didn't have a trainer and didn't have where to go, so he took him with him, even though this Psyduck sims to have constant headaches and appears to be quite stupid.

After they left HopHopHop Town, Ash, Misty and Brock spent the next three days traveling.

On the third day, they stopped by Caesar Street, a town of breeders famous for its Pokémon beauty salons. It was Brock's wish to stop there as he can learn a lot about breeding, and also because there was a girl there that Brock wanted to meat.

Her name is Suzie, and she is the owner of the Beauty Salon, Coron, and is a breeder who has received the most superior ranking in the Pokémon Breeder Contest for three years straight.

When Brock saw her both Ash and Misty, along with Lucario and Pikachu could tell that Brock is in love with this girl.

They all went and met her, and quickly managed to became friends after Brock showed his skills in breeding. During they conversation, Brock expressed his desire to stay with Suzie and help her, and train as well, but Suzie said that she still has a lot to learn and that she was thinking about going on her own journey to learn as much as she can.

Brock has also showed how good of a breeder he is when he made Pokémon food that even Suzie's Vulpix was willing to eat, and that is something quite remarkable, as she was only eating food that Suzie prepared.

At the end of the day Suzie has made decision to go on a journey, and has asked Brock if he would want to take her Vulpix and take care of her for a while. And even though Brock was a little sad that he won't be staying with Suzie, he accepted to take care of Vulpix.

After that they said their good byes to each other and then Suzie left and Ash, Brock and Misty went to spend the night at the Pokémon center.

The group's next stop was four days later on the outskirts of Fuchsia City, where there was a tournament for Fighting-Type Pokémon being held. They met a trainer named Antony there, and his dream was to win the tournament with his Hitmonchan.

The group has also met Antony's daughter Rebecca who has asked Ash to defeat her father because than he might decide to come back home and be with her and her mother more, instead of spending all the time training.

Ash promised to Rebecca that he will defeat her father, but she has to understand that, that might not make him come back home. She didn't care and wanted to at least try, so Ash has signed up to compete with his Primeape.

He has completely dominated every battle, since his Primeape was already very powerful when he caught it, and has only became more powerful since then. And because of that he has managed to reach the final, where he was facing against Antony and his Hitmonchan.

And while Antony's Hitmonchan was much stronger than the other Pokémon that he has faced in the tournament until now, he was still nothing compared to Primeape, and was able to wipe the floor with him.

After the tournament ended with Ash as a champion, he had a talk with Antony and told him about his daughters wish. Antony realized that because of his desire to win the "P1 Grand Prix", he has forgotten about his family, but has promised to Ash, that he will go back home, and he did after he saw his daughter waiting for him.

Two days after the "P1 Grand Prix", Ash, Brock and Misty have come to a most disgusting place they have been on their journey so far.

The name of the place is Gringey City, and the City was so polluted that even Pokémon who have lived there have started to become very sick. From what they knew, Gringey City was originally bustling with activity, but the city eventually over-expanded the factories and power plants, resulting in the town becoming virtually abandoned as well as the sea nearby becoming polluted.

Ash, Misty and Brock have then went around the City and have discovered a large group of Grimer blocking the tunnels that deliver water to power the hydroelectric generators, and because of that there was no electricity in the entire City.

The Grimer were all led by a Muk, so Ash has decided to capture him, so that Grimer's will leave the tunnels and maybe even City itself, though that is highly unlikely because of how polluted the City is and Grimer's love place's like that.

And just that happened. Once Ash managed to catch Muk all the other Grimer have left the tunnels so the power has come back to the City, but they still stayed in the City and will stay there if something is not done to clean this place up.

And Ash had the idea how to start the cleaning.

He called Dr. Urahara in Rota Kingdom and told him about situation in Gringey City, and asked him if he can find a way to help with this problem.

Urahara, told him that he will call Red, Riley and Pokémon League, as well as the other Aura Guardian's, and they will all try to come with a way to clean the Gringey City and make it at least habitable enough so people and Pokemon who live there won't get sick.

Ash and the others have then spent the rest of the day and night at the Pokémon center in Gringey City resting, before they left in the morning.

Once they left Pokémon center they were greeted by the people who lived there and they all wished them good luck on their journey.

Of course Ash, Misty and Brock, have all spent several hours every day training their Pokémon ever since they left Celadon City, and all of them have become more powerful.

Horsea and Krabby have become very strong and are close to evolving.

Feebas is doing quite well in her training, but it's going slower because she is still young and because she needs to be in the water to be able to train, and there were not many rivers and lakes since they left Celadon City.

The egg that Misty received from the Silph Co. President, has hatched into Eevee, but she is still young and will start training in a few weeks. It was after Eevee hatched that she realized what the President meant when he said that this Pokemon can become Water Type if she so choses.

Everyone else were already powerful and are only increasing that power.

Brock's Pokémon are training just as hard as Misty's and have become much more powerful than before.

Steelix and Sandslash who are fully evolved have been learning new moves and increasing the power of their attacks.

Rhyhorn has evolved in to Rhydon in his battle with Graveler, and both have learned new moves.

Golbat has been training like crazy, and is battling against Ash's Golbat every day. But he still didn't evolve, and is much weaker than Ash's Golbat.

The Psyduck that he caught in HopHopHop Town was a bit of a problem in the beginning, but after Ash asked Alakazam to teach him **Calm Mind**, and to help him with training the things started going for the better.

Vulpix have also done training, but not much since she is not really interested in battles, and only did train to stay in shape.

And Magby has started his training and is learning from both of Ash's Charmander's, along with Ash's Larvesta. He has progressed quite far.

Ash has started training his Pokémon even harder than before, and they are progressing much faster than Misty's and Brock's.

Both of Ash's Charmander's have done a lot of training with each other, and were actual able to evolve at the same time during one of the many battle's they had against each other. They have also helped train Magby and Larvesta, before and after evolving.

Pidgeotto has been training together with two Butterfree's and two Golbat's because they are all Flying Type's and are good for training with each other. She increasing her speed and power and is learning new moves. Even though Pidgeotto is strong enough, and can evolve right now, she wants to wait for a little while longer.

On the other hand, Golbat didn't have desire to wait, and has evolved into Crobat during battle against Brock's Steelix when he was pushed to his limits, and only evolved because Ash didn't give up on him and the battle, but instead believed in him. The battle ended with a tie in the end, simple because Steelix had more experience otherwise Crobat would have won.

Both Butterfree's trained mostly with each other, and some time with Pidgeotto and two Golbat's and later Ash's Crobat, and have progressed further than they thought possible. Also the two Butterfree's appeared to be in a relationship, as they were seen several times to be spending more time together than it was necessary, and it has nothing to do with them being the same species.

Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Haunter have become very good friends and are always training together. None of them have evolved yet, but that doesn't mean that they didn't became stronger. Bulbasaur and Squirtle are actually powerful enough to defeat their evolved forms.

Larvesta is being training by both Charmeleon's along with Magby and is progressing quite well with her fire powers, and some time she is training with both Butterfree's her Bug-Type powers.

Primeape is training with Lucario since Lucario is a part fighting type and because of that is a perfect teacher for Primeape.

Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon are always training together under the watchful eyes of Pikachu. Each of them has some advantage over one of the other two and because of that they are perfect to train together.

As for Muk he didn't get much training in the three days since Ash caught him, because of the obvious reasons, but he will... some day. He will be staying in Oak's Lab for the most part.

And Ash has been training with Mewtwo every time everyone else is training. And his Psychic powers have started to catch up with his Aura powers because of all the training they did. Alakazam has been training with the two of them as well, and has been improving his Psychic powers even more.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Crobat, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Larvesta (F), Primeape, Mewtwo;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Pidgeotto (F), Butterfree, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Charmeleon (F) Amaterasu, Charmeleon Ra, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon (F), Haunter, Muk;**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Starmie, Blastoise, Krabby, Feebas (F), Horsea (F), Eevee;**

**Cerulean Gym: **

**Goldeen (F), Staryu, Cloyster;**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Steelix, Graveler, Golbat, Magby, Psyduck, Vulpix (F);**

**Pewter Gym:**

**Sandslash, Rhydon;**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ash and his friends are traveling on a pathway through some mountains to get to the Fuchsia Gym. But it appears that they are lost again.

"Did we really get lost again," asked Ash, as he was walking through the forest?

"I guess we did," replied Brock as he looked at the map in his hands.

"Brock, I don't won't to offend you or anything, but you must stop using that map, and start looking at Ash's Pokedex," said Misty, since she was getting tired of being lost all the time.

"Misty is right Brock," said Ash. "I mean this is getting really old."

Brock sighed as he heard what Ash and Misty told him and replied. "Maybe you are right, I should stop using this map."

"Good, now let's see where we are," said Ash, and pulled out his Pokedex. But just as he was about to look at it, there was a big explosion several hundred meters from them.

"What is that," yelled Misty as she looked at the large dust cloud that appeared after the explosion?

"Let's go and see," said Ash, and they all run to see what that explosion was.

After a few minutes of running they came across a truck-filled road. It appears that all of them have had an accident and flipped over next to the road and on the road.

Just as they were to go and check if there are any injured people, a man came out of one of the trucks.

"God damn it, I can't take it anymore," screamed the man! "Those Diglett are going to be the death of me!"

"Hey sir are you Ok," asked Misty as she and the others went closer to him?

"No! I'm not Ok," he yelled, which caused Misty to take a step back!

"Will you please calm down, and tell us what happened," said Ash, with narrowed eyes, apparently he doesn't like when someone is yelling at Misty.

The man looked at Ash, and then he took a step back when he saw Ash's narrowed eyes. But he quickly pulled himself together and sighed.

"I'm construction worker who is supposed to build a Dam here, but because of those Diglett I can't," the man said. "They are ruining everything, and are preventing us from working."

"That is strange," said Brock. "Why would they do that? Diglett don't normally do that kind of stuff."

"I don't care why they are doing this, but it has to stop," the man yelled. "And we already called the best trainers from around here to came and exterminate this Diglett. Whoever does it will get a reward of a week stay at the Giva hot springs resort."

And then there was a beeping of a car that was approaching them. And behind a car a few busses are coming as well. "Well, well, would you look who we have here," said a person who came from the car after it stopped?

Ash and the others looked back and saw Gary Oak standing next to his convertible, and a bunch of cheerleaders inside of it.

"Gary, what are you doing here," asked Ash?

"I was called to deal with some problem that has appeared here," replied Gary, and then asked. "But what are you doing here? I thought that only the best trainers are called and you are not one of them."

Ash didn't say anything, and only raised his eyebrow.

"Hey Ash, who is this guy," asked Misty?

"This is Gary Oak, he is Professor Oak's grandson, and we've known each other since we were little."

"Hey Ash, is that you," the group suddenly heard?

When they looked at who called Ash they saw a girl around their age, with a long black hair and a pink hat on her head, dressed in a simple shirt and a short skirt.

"Leaf, it's good to see you again," said Ash, and then he almost fell to the ground because Leaf run and jumped at him to give him a hug.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you missed me a lot," teased Ash while being held tightly by Leaf, who blushed at his teasing, and let him go.

"I was worried about you ever since I heard what happened in Saffron City with you and Team Rocket," shouted Leaf, while pointing a finger at Ash.

"_Cough, Cough,_ excuse me but can we get back to the reason you are all here," asked the man?

"Oh I'm sorry, please continue," said Leaf.

"Ok listen up," shouted the man to get everyone's attention!

"We are supposed to be building a dam here, but because of those Diglett, we can't. We called you all here so that you can exterminate them, and the one who does it will get a reward of a week stay at the Giva hot springs resort," said the man.

"Don't worry anything, I'll deal with this," announced Gary with a cocky green and puled one of his Poke balls.

"Come on out," Gary said, and then the Pokémon started to come out of the Poke Ball, but then suddenly he returned before it can fully manifest.

"What the," exclaimed Gary after seeing his Pokémon not came out of its Poke Ball?

Then suddenly Diglett came out of the ground and took Gary's Poke Ball that was lying on the ground, and returned it to him.

"Thank you very much," thanked Gary with a smile and while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait, what is going on here," he suddenly yelled, and then pulled his other Poke ball, but the same thing happened? His Pokémon refused to come out.

Then all the other trainers, called their Pokémon, but they all refused to came out. A bunch of Diglett came out of the holes in the ground and returned each Poke Ball to its trainer. At this point everyone was wandering what the hell is going on here.

Seeing that this is not working, the man started crying in rage and went to attack the Diglett by himself, but was failing miserably.

Ash then took things in his own hands, and went closer to one of the Diglett, and kneeled down in front of it. "Can you tell me why you and the other Diglett are preventing this people to build a Dam here," asked Ash?

At this point everyone was looking at him and wondered what he is doing.

"Dig Diglett Dig Diglett," said Diglett and Ash only nodded his head.

"Thank you for telling me that, and don't worry, I'll take care of everything," said Ash and patted Diglett on the head, who smiled in return.

Ash then stood up and went back in front of everyone.

"You should all give up, your Pokémon won't help you," he said to all trainers, which confused them.

"And you should stop building a Dam, because if you do, you will destroy their home," Ash said to the man.

"What are you talking about Ashy boy," asked Gary?

"A little away from here is the place were all these Diglett live, and are calling their home. They have worked hard to build this whole place, and if this Dam is built, this entire place will be flooded and everything will be ruined," Ash explained, much to the surprise of everyone.

"And do you have any proof of this, or are we just supposed to believe that you understood what that Diglett said," asked the man?

"I can use Aura, and because of that I'm able to understand what Pokémon are saying," said Ash. "But if you want a proof, then come on follow me."

Ash then turned around and started walking away, and everyone started to follow after him. About five minutes later they all came to an amazing sight.

They saw Diglett and Dugtrio working together and planting the small trees in the ground. It appears that Ash was right and that this entire forest was built by them.

"Do you understand now," asked Ash as he looked at the man who had his head bowed down? "If you build the Dam everything here will be gone."

"I see now. I will stop building this Dam, it's not worth destroying all this," the man said, which brought a smile on Ash's and everyone else's face.

"So that must be why everyone's Pokémon refused to came out of their Poke Ball's," stated Leaf. "They must have known about this."

"Yes, that is exactly why," confirmed Ash.

"Well then I'm out here, see you," said Gary, and went to his convertible and his cheerleaders drove him away.

Right after him, all the other trainers went back to the bus, and they left as well. The only ones left are Ash, Brock, Misty and Leaf.

"Well, now that the mystery is over, we can catch up a little can't we Ash," said Leaf.

"Yes we can," replied Ash. "Come on, let's go to the hot spring that is close bye." And then everyone went to the hot spring.

XXX

Ash and the others spent the rest of the day relaxing in the hot springs. Ash told Leaf about his encounter with Team Rocket, and what really happened, and she told him about her journey so far. Leaf's goal is to complete Pokedex, and to catch as many Pokémon as she can, while on her journey.

It was also discovered that it was Leaf's Bulbasaur, who defeated Ra while he was still with Damian, and Leaf was really sorry because of what happened.

At the end of the day they all went to have some sleep, and in the morning they will all go to Fuchsia gym. Leaf will go with them, because she wanted to travel with Ash for a little.

XXX

We are finally here, said Misty with a sigh.

The group has left hot spring this morning, and was going through the forest most of the day trying to find the gym. And now that they managed to find it after almost the entire day of searching through the forest, they were standing in front of an old looking building, built in a Japanese style.

"Yeah we are here. Let's go inside and find the gym leader," said Ash, and went ahead with the others behind him.

"I wasn't expecting a Japanese style building to be a gym, and it was in the middle of nowhere," commented Leaf while she was following Ash.

"Every gym has something different about it, and its look is always based on the type of the gym, or the preferences of gym leader," explained Ash.

"Well that is something I didn't know," said Leaf.

A few minutes later the group entered in to the building and saw that it was mostly plain with nothing much inside of the hall.

They kept walking trying to find a gym leader when a Venonat appeared in front of them, and motioned them to follow him.

Ash noticed something strange about this so he used his Aura, and noticed that there are a lot of traps all over the building. And Venonat is leading them right toward them.

"Wait," called Ash, and everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong Ash," asked Brock?

"There are traps all over this place, and Venonat is leading us on them," Ash replied.

"Follow me I'll use my Aura to find the safe path," Ash said and started to lead them in the different way than Venonat.

About ten minutes later, they managed to get in a big room that looked like a gym but it was completely empty, well it would be empty if you would ignore two people hiding behind the wall on the other side of the room. But Ash was the only one who did sense them, the others didn't.

Ash then walked forward and shouted. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and I challenge you to a gym battle!"

Misty, Brock and Leaf looked at him confused because he was seemingly shouting at no one.

"Hey Ash, there is nobody here, so who are you challenging," asked Leaf?

"There are two people over there behind that wall," Ash said with a smirk, and pointed at the wall on the other side of the room.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, two people appeared in front of them all. One was a man and the other was a girl a little older than they were, and they were both dressed in a ninja outfit.

"How did you now we were there," asked he man, suddenly very interested in Ash?

"I'm an Aura user, I could sense that you were there," replied Ash.

"Well then, if you are here for a gym battle then I accept your challenge. My name is Koga, and this is my younger sister Aya," said Koga. "Now follow me."

Then they all went outside of the building and went in the open. When they got were Koga was leading them they all saw a battlefield in the middle of the back yard.

Ash then stood on one side of the field, and Koga went to the other. Aya would be the referee, so she stood outside of the field, and Ash's friends just stood in the back, and watched.

"Good luck Ash," said both Misty and Leaf, before they looked at each other, and smiled.

"This will be a two-on-two battle between the challenger Ash and Fuchsia City gym leader Koga. The first trainer to lose both Pokémon loses. The gym leader choses first," announced the referee.

"Venomoth, I chose you," said Koga and released his first Pokémon, Venomoth!

"Bulbasaur you are up," called Ash, and his Bulbasaur appeared from his Poke Ball ready for battle.

"BEGIN!" Yelled the referee.

"Venomoth use **Stun Spore**," said Koga.

Venomoth started flapping its wings and an orange powder come out of them, and went straight at Bulbasaur

"Bulbasaur use **Protect**," said Ash, and Bulbasaur used **Protect**, which stopped **Stun Spore** before it can reach him.

"Now use **Razor Leaf**," said Ash, after which Bulbasaur fired a storm of Leaf's at Venomoth, who wasn't able to dodge them all and was hit with some of Leaf's.

"Venomoth stay strong and use **Sleep Powder**," said Koga.

Venomoth flaps its wings again, and a light-tan powder come out and went toward Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur **Leaf Storm**," called Ash.

Bulbasaur surrounded himself with a lot of glowing leaves, that he then sent at **Sleep Powder**, and ended up puling it because of the wind, and went straight at Venomoth, who couldn't do anything and was quickly pulled inside a tornado crated by **Leaf Storm **mixed with **Sleep Powder**.

Once the storm let out, Venomoth fell on the ground covered in cuts, and uncounsces.

"Venomoth is unable to battle, the winner is Bulbasaur," announced the referee!

"Good battle Bulbasaur," said Ash, and Bulbasaur just nodded.

"Wow, Ash's Bulbasaur really is strong," commented Leaf while watching. "And what was that move, I've never seen it before?"

"Yes, Ash trains his Pokémon really hard every day," said Misty. "As for that move, it's actually grass type move but it's mostly used by some grass Pokémon from other regions."

"I must ask Ash to teach my Ivysaur that move, it's too good to pass up," said Leaf.

Back with Ash and Koga, Koga has just recalled his Venomoth, and is about to call his next Pokémon.

"That was great battle Ash, but let's see how you do against this Pokémon," said Koga and called out his Golbat.

"Ok, return Bulbasaur," said Ash and returned his Bulbasaur.

"Crobat it's your turn," called Ash and Crobat appeared from his Poke Ball.

"You have a Crobat," said Koga in surprise!

"Yeah. I caught him when he was Golbat, and he was able to evolve about a week ago," replied Ash.

"Are you both ready," asked the referee, and Ash and Koga just nodded?

"Then BEGIN!"

"Golbat use **Wing Attack**," said Koga.

"Crobat let's show them the real **Wing Attack**," said Ash.

Gobat's wings glowed white, and he flew at Crobat, whose all four wings also glowed white, and went at Golbat with at least three times greater speed than Golbat.

In a second Crobat was in front of Golbat and started hitting him with his wings. Golbat couldn't even defend himself because Crobat was too fast for him, and after who knows how many hit's, Crobat sent Golbat on the ground.

"Golbat can you stand," asked Koga while looking at his Golbat?

Golbat somehow managed to stand up, and flew back in the air.

"Great, now use **Screech**," said Koga, and Golbat opened his mouth and released thin yellow circles from its mouth, causing a loud, piercing noise that went at Crobat.

"Crobat finish this off with **Air Slash**," said Ash, and then Crobat flapped his four wings and sent four slashes that cut clean through the **Screech** and hit straight at Golbat, which sent it back on the ground, but this time he was unconscious.

"Golbat is unable to battle, the winner is Crobat, and the match goes to the challenger Ash Ketchum," said the referee.

"Golbat return," said Koga and sighed. "You did good Golbat don't worry about anything."

"Great job Crobat, congratulation on you win," said Ash, and Crobat gave a nod in acknowledgment.

"That was a great battle Ash, you are the best trainer I have battled against in a long time," sad Koga after he came closer to Ash.

"Thank you Koga, I always try to do my best and to never let my Pokémon down," replied Ash.

"Here you go Ash, the Soul Badge," said Koga and handed Ash his badge after he pulled it from the scroll.

"That was great Ash, I really didn't think your Pokémon are so powerful," said Leaf after she, Misty and Brock came in front of him.

"Why are you so surprised, I do train my Pokémon really hard," asked Ash?

"I'm surprised because you have only been trainer for a few months, and your Pokémon are already this strong," Leaf replied.

"As I said, I train them really hard," said Ash.

After that Ash and the others said good bye to Koga and his sister Aya and left the gym.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Crobat, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Larvesta (F), Primeape, Mewtwo;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Pidgeotto (F), Butterfree, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Charmeleon (F) Amaterasu, Charmeleon Ra, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon (F), Haunter, Muk;**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Starmie, Blastoise, Krabby, Feebas (F), Horsea (F), Eevee;**

**Cerulean Gym: **

**Goldeen (F), Staryu, Cloyster;**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Steelix, Graveler, Golbat, Magby, Psyduck, Vulpix (F);**

**Pewter Gym:**

**Sandslash, Rhydon;**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was a day after the Fuchsia City gym battle Ash had, and the group is now in front of the main entrance of the Safari Zone.

"So, do we go inside and sign up or something to be able to catch some Pokémon or how does this work," asked Misty?

"There is a warden at the entrance, we should go see him first," replied Ash.

When they got at house that was near the entrance, Ash and the others saw Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy there, which surprised them.

"Hello Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy," said Ash as he and the others approached them.

"Oh, hello there kids. Are you here to catch some Pokémon," asked Joy?

"Yes we are," replied Leaf. "But what are you doing here, shouldn't this place have a warden?"

"Well, the warden retired a few weeks ago, and until the new one is appointed, we are here to keep watch of everything," replied Officer Jenny.

"Oh, I see," said Leaf.

"Well come on then of you want to catch something you have to sign up first," said Nurse Joy and led them inside to sigh them up.

"Ok, give me your Pokedex'es or any other identification if you have and I'll finish everything else," said Jenny, and then took the identification's from them. Ash and Leaf gave their Pokedex'es and Misty and Brock showed their trainers ID's.

Jenny then went to the computer and after a few minutes had all of them sighed up.

"All finished," she said and gave them their stuff back.

"Here are 30 special Safari Ball's for each of you. You can only use them to capture Pokémon in Safari Zone, but you must not battle them, you must only throw the ball, and hope that it will be able to catch something," Nurse Joy gave them Poke Ball's and explained the rules.

"Well that sucks," commented Misty with a frown. "We are basically relying on blind luck."

"Well if we let people capture Pokémon here however they want, then there wouldn't be any Pokémon left," said Nurse Joy, and the others saw the logic in that.

"Good luck," said Jenny. "Oh, and you have to be back by seven in the afternoon, and is you get lost try to send some sort of signal so that I can find you," Jenny added,

"Thanks' Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy," said Ash and then left with the others.

"Are we going to go all together, or are we going to spread," asked Brock?

"I think we should spread, that way we'll be able to cover more ground, and I also need to go with Pikachu and find his Eevee friend's, and we might take some time there," said Ash.

"Won't you try and catch some Pokémon," asked Leaf?

"If I have a chance to catch something I'll try, but the main reason I came here is because of those Eevee's," replied Ash.

"Ok then, let's spread and will meet at the entrance at 7 tonight," said Brock and left on one side, while others went on the other sides.

"Do you remember where they live Pikachu," asked Ash to Pikachu who was on his shoulder?

"_Yes, I do remember, I just hope that they are still there and that nothing happened to them,"_ replied Pikachu.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are all fine," said Ash, and then let Pikachu lead the way.

After about fifteen minutes, Ash, Pikachu and Lucario came in front of a small cave in the far side of the forest, where there were no other Pokémon.

"Are you sure this is a place Pikachu, because it's quite far from the road, and I wouldn't even bother coming here if you didn't bring me," asked Ash.

"Yes this is the place," replied Pikachu.

"But how were you captured all the way here, and the same goes for Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon, I really don't think Damian would have come all the way here," Ash asked a little surprised?

"Well, I went out looking for some food and went a little too far and that is when that guy showed up and managed to catch me, and the same thing happened to the three of them," replied Pikachu.

"I see," said Ash.

"Well anyway let's go inside and see if they are there," said Ash. But first, he added and took out three of his Poke Ball's. "Come on out everyone."

Out of the Poke Ball's came Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon who Ash switched with Crobat, Bulbasaur and Squirtle just before they reached Safari Zone, and looked around. And when they saw were they are, all three of them started crying and run inside of the cave. They were quickly followed by Ash, Pikachu and Lucario.

The three Eeveelutions ran so fast that by the time Ash and his two Pokémon managed to catch up, Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon were already surrounded by their parent and siblings, and all of them were crying their eyes out because they were reunited again.

Pikachu then went to them and joined them. When younger Eevee's saw Pikachu coming toward them, they took a battle stance, but were quickly stopped by two older Eevee's and their three evolved siblings.

Two older Eevee's recognized Pikachu and gave him a big hug, because they were happy to see him after all this time without knowing what happened to him.

Pikachu, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon introduced Ash and Lucario to their family and they all spent the next two hours talking about how they were captured and what happened afterword's, and how they came to be a part of Ash's team.

After two hours, Ash finally decided to ask. "So what are you all going to do now that you are home," Ash looked at Pikachu and three Eeveelution's, who started to think what are they going to do now?

"As I promised four years ago I brought you here to your friend's, and now I want to know if you are staying here with them or coming with me," this time Ash only asked Pikachu.

For the next few minutes no one said anything, it was complete silence, as Pikachu, Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon were thinking what to do next.

On one side, they were finally reunited with their family and they don't want to separate from each other again, but on the other side, they have Ash who has helped them a lot, and without him they would even be here now. To leave him would be wrong, and they all would be just as sad as if they were to leave their family behind.

That's when they all gathered together, and started talking to see what would be the best decision to make.

They talked for about fifteen minutes before a surprised gasp came from every Eevee and its three evolved Pokémon. Apparently Pikachu said something that surprised them all.

After another five minutes, they finally came to an agreement and then they all stood in front of Ash and Lucario, and looked at Ash.

"So what have you decided," asked Ash?

"_We had a bit of a problem because no matter what we chose, we would be leaving someone behind, and then an idea came to me, and I suggested it to them, and after some convincing they all accepted,"_ said Pikachu.

"And what was your idea," asked Ash?

"_I suggested that Eevee's come with us and became a part of your team,"_ replied Pikachu and made Ash's and Lucario's eyes widen a lot.

"Are you serious," asked Ash after a few moments of silence?

"_I 'am, that is the best thing we can do. If they come with us we will always be together and there will be no danger of someone else capturing them like it happened to the four of us,"_ replied Pikachu. _"And of course they accepted as it is the best decision they can make."_

"And you all are ok with coming with me and becoming a part of my team," Ash more stated then asked but it was a question, and he got he's reply when they all nodded their heads?

"Ok, if that is what you want, then who am I to say no to that," Ash said, and everyone started cheering.

After their cheering stopped, Ash took out five Safari balls and caught five Eevee's. He then returned his three Eeveelutions, and then left the cave and continued to explore Safari Zone since he still has almost six hours left until it's time to go back.

XXX

Once Ash, Lucario and Pikachu left the cave where Eevee's lived, they went all over Safari Zone and tried to catch some Pokémon. In some cases Ash was successful and was able to catch a Pokémon, but in others he wasn't, as those Pokémon wanted to remain free and live without trainer.

But the most interesting thing that happened to Ash was when he came across a lake that was quite far from the main road, and it looks like that trainers don't came here very much, because it's full of different Pokémon. And the most interesting among them was a Dragonair, who lived in the lake, with Dratini, which was her son.

Dratini took quite a liking at Ash, and they spent over an hour together, during which Dragonair shoved up, and joined them, in conversations. The two Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon were quite interested in Ash as he was able to use Aura and Psychic powers and was able to understand them.

When Ash decided it was time to go and continue his search for some other Pokémon, Dratini got sad, and asked if he can join Ash on his journey, which surprised everyone there, but especially his mother Dragonair.

Ash asked Dratini if he was sure of this, and he replied that he is sure, but he wants his mother to come with him, as he doesn't want to leave her back here.

After some thinking, Dragonair agreed to come, but she stated that she is not interested in fighting. Ash didn't have a problem with that, and told her that she can stay at Professor Oak's ranch, where all of his Pokémon are staying when they are not with him.

Dragonair agreed, and then Ash caught her and Dratini in Safari Ball's and continued his search across the Safari Zone.

XXX

It is now seven in the afternoon, and Brock, Misty and Leaf are in front of the house that is at the entrance in the Safari Zone, along with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. They all came back from their search several minutes ago, and are only waiting for Ash.

"I wander why Ash is not here yet, it's not like him to be late," wandered Misty?

"I don't know. I hope nothing happened to him," replied Leaf.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Ash, during this time we have traveled together, I have learned that he is someone who can't be hurt just like that, and if something is wrong, we would have known by now," said Brock, which got him a confused looks from Leaf, Jenny and Joy, and a knowing look from Misty, since she knows what he means by that.

Just as Leaf was to ask him, what does he mean by that, they all saw Ash coming toward them?

"I see you are all here already," Ash said when he came in front of everybody!

"Yes, we came about ten minutes ago," replied Brock.

"Why were you late, It's not like you," asked Misty?

"We went a little too far, and it took me some time to came here because I didn't' even notice the time until it was too late," replied Ash, while rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"Ok, now that you are all here, let's go inside so I can register all the Pokémon you have managed to catch, so you can put them in your own Poke Ball's," said Officer Jenny, and then she went inside with Nurse Joy, and were followed by Ash and the others.

Once they entered inside, Jenny went to the computer and said. "Ok who will be first to go?"

"I'll go first," said Leaf, and came closer to Jenny.

"Release all the Pokémon you have caught and I'll register them," Jenny said.

"Ok," Leaf replied and let all the Pokémon she caught from Safari Ball's.

Out of the Poke Ball's came; Gloom, Parasect, Seel, Shellder, Scyther and Tauros.

"Ok, so you managed to catch 6 Pokémon, not bad," stated Jenny, and Leaf just nodded.

"You caught some interesting Pokémon, Leaf, congratulations," said Ash, and smiled, which Leaf returned. "But how did you caught Scyther, they are not easy to catch?"

"Well, I talked with all of them, and I managed to convince them to join me on my journey," replied Leaf, while smiling sheepishly.

"Why didn't I think of doing that," wondered Misty and frowned? "All I did was throw balls at them."

"Hahaha, well you should have thought more," said Ash with a laugh, which caused Misty to glare at him.

"Everything is Ok now Leaf, you can put your Pokémon's inside of their Poke Ball's after they are all checked by Nurse Joy to make sure they are all healthy," said Officer Jenny.

"Thanks' Officer Jenny," said Leaf, and returned 30 Safari Ball's she received, while Nurse Joy took all six of the Pokemon Leaf caught to check their health.

"Whose next," asked Jenny?

"I'll be next," Misty said and let four Pokémon's came out of Safari Ball's. Those Pokémon were; Seel, Slowpoke, Magicarp and Oddish.

"So you caught four Pokémon," commented Bock. "Not bad if you just threw Ball's at them like you said."

"Are you telling me that you also talked the Pokémon you caught into joining you," asked Misty, now getting quite angry, because she turned out to be a fool, and didn't think that there was a better way to catch Pokémon then to just throw ball and pray to god that it will be a success?

"Yes, that's exactly what I did," replied Brock. "I also showed them that I'm a good breeder and cook, so some of them got interested and decided to join me."

At hearing this Misty just sighed, and let it go. There is no reason to keep thinking about this as it can't be changed.

"All done Misty," said Officer Jenny.

"Ok then, I'll be next," said Brock and released his new Pokémon, while Misty went to Nurse Joy, who was close to finishing checking Leaf's new Pokémon.

The Pokémon who came from Brock's Safari Balls are; two Nidoran (M, F), Growlithe and Tauros.

"You also got four Pokémon," said Ash.

"Yeah. I talked with two Nidoran and Growlithe, and convinced them to come with me, as for Tauros, I just caught him," replied Brock.

Few minutes later, and all of his Pokémon were registered, so he went to stand in line to have Nurse Joy check them as well.

"It's finally your turn Ash. So let's see what you got," said Jenny.

Ash pulled out 12 Safari Ball's and released all the Pokémon that were in them. Once they all came out, everyone's eyes widened because of the Pokémon that Ash was able to catch.

The Pokémon were; Eevee (X5), Dragonair, Dratini, Electabuzz, Rhydon, Seadra, Tauros and Ponyta.

"Wow, I cannot believe what Pokémon you were able to catch," said Jenny while having her mouth dropped on the floor.

"Yeah they are great, aren't they," said Ash with a smile. "But it was them that chose to come with me for one reason or the other."

"Well it's not really important for whatever reason they came with you, all I can say is congratulation, because this are some amazing Pokémon," said Jenny, and then started registration of all of them.

Half an hour later all of Ash's new Pokémon were registered, checked by Nurse Joy and caught in his Poke Ball's. He then used his Pokedex and sent all of Eevee's, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Dragonair and a few others at Oak's ranch. He also sent Leaf's, Misty's and Brock's Pokemon to their houses, or on Oaks Ranch in Leaf's case.

Then they all went to the Pokémon center that was nearby to spend the night, before they continue their journey in the morning.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Larvesta (F), Mewtwo, Dratini, Electabuzz, Rhydon, Seadra, Tauros, Ponyta;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Pidgeotto (F), Butterfree, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Crobat, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmeleon (F) Amaterasu, Charmeleon Ra, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon (F), Haunter, Muk, Primeape, Eevee (X5), Dragonair (F);**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Feebas (F), Eevee, Seel, Slowpoke, Magicarp and Oddish.**

**Cerulean Gym: **

**Goldeen (F), Staryu, Cloyster, Starmie, Blastoise, Krabby,** **Horsea (F);**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Magby, Vulpix (F), Nidoran, Nidoran (F), Growlithe, Tauros;**

**Pewter Gym:**

**Steelix, Graveler, Golbat, Sandslash, Rhydon, Psyduck;**


	16. Chapter 16

**SILVERE ESPADACHIN: **

1: In this story I want Telepathy to be more like a move, then ability. So, it is possible for everyone who knows how to use Aura of Psychic powers to learn it and not like in the games where it is ability that anticipates an attack and allows you to dodge it. All it does here is that allows people and Pokémon to talk to each other.

2: I don't think I understood what you meant in that other question, something about move tutors.

**Chabu:**

What I meant when I said I went a little overboard with Ash's powers is that I gave him some powers that made no sense at all. Like his Aura changing to black and white, and then silver, all the destruction that happens when Ash gets angry, his Aura affecting nature, those are the powers he should have when he reaches Legendary Grand Master Level, and at the start of his journey Ash is just Grand Master. That is what I wanted to change, I wasn't planning to make him weaker overall, and I don't think It is impossible for him to be at Grand Master level in both Aura and Psychic powers considering that when Mew awakened Ash's powers, she awoke them at the Advanced level, and then he trained for 5 years with his father, uncle, and his Pokémon, so I think it is believable.

**Chapter 16**

It has been a few days since Safari Zone, and Ash, Brock, Misty and Leaf were going toward a place called Grampa Canyon.

When they were in Pokémon center near Safari Zone, Nurse Joy told them that they can go there and if they are lucky maybe find a fossil of a prehistoric Pokémon, that they can then revive in a Pokémon Lab, on Cinnabar Island.

While they were going there, the group met a few new people, and managed to catch some new Pokémon.

Soon after leaving Safari Zone, the group got in the Stone Town at the base of the Evolution Mountain. On their way to town, they saw an Eevee tied to a tree, with a bowl of some food and water left for her. On the Eevee they saw a collar and the address, so they decided to go there and see why was Eevee tied up on a tree in the woods.

When they got to the address, they saw a big house, and what appears to be a party on the front yard. When they entered inside, Ash and the others meet the three brothers who recognized Eevee and told them that it belongs to their younger brother.

Ash explained to the three of them that he and his friend's found Eevee tied to a tree in the forest, and wanted to know why that was.

The brothers then called their younger brother, and asked him why did he leave Eevee in the forest, and he explained that it was because the three of them were pressuring him to evolve Eevee, and he doesn't want to do that just yet.

In the end they all agreed that they should just leave Mikey to evolve his Eevee whenever he wants, and in whatever evolution form he chooses, his brothers won't force him to do it anymore if he doesn't want to.

The group spent the rest of the day on the party, and Brock, Misty and Leaf even got some evolution stones and items, because they were very cheap and they might need them in the future.

After they left Stone Town, the group continued toward Grampa Canyon, and on the way they came into

Mossgreen Village, where they met a girl named Cassandra, who lives with her grandmother, and are running medicine shop.

Apparently she has a Paras that is a bit of a coward, and she needs him to learn how to fight so he can evolve, so that she can use Parasect's mushroom to help develop a miracle Pokémon medicine.

Leaf then decided to help her with her Parasect, and they had a few battles in which Leaf's Pokémon had to hold back a lot because Paras would drop unconscious from a simple breeze that goes in his direction.

It took a whole day, and a few lost matches on purpose by Leaf, for Paras to evolve in Parasect.

After it was over, and Casandra thanked Leaf for her help, Ash and the others went back on their way toward Grampa Canyon.

The next day, they all run into a Jigglypuff, who had a problem with her singing, so Leaf caught her and decided to help her learn how to sing.

XXX

After one more day the group has finally arrived in Grampa Canyon, and saw a lot of people going in and out of the place, while carrying shovels.

"Wow, you would think that there is gold here and because of that all this people are here," commented Misty.

"Well, ever since the word was spread that there are Pokémon fossils here that can be revived in Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island, everyone thought that they can get a strong prehistoric Pokémon to train," said Ash.

"Let's go and see if we need to sign up or something," said Brock.

Just as they were to go, someone called from behind them. "I had a feeling that you will be as well."

Ash and the others turned around, and saw Gary standing there with a smirk on his face, and dressed like an Indiana Jones, hat and everything.

"Hi Gary," said Leaf.

"I see you are here as well," said Ash.

"Of course I am, this is a great opportunity to learn something about prehistoric Pokémon, and to find some fossils to revive," replied Gary. "So I couldn't miss this opportunity."

"Well then good luck with your search," said Ash.

"Thanks' Ash, but I don't need luck because I know I'll find something today," replied Gary with his usual smirk on his face. "Well see ya later," and he walked away.

"I swear he's becoming more and more annoying every day," sighed Ash, and the others agreed with him, and then they went sigh up if they have to, and if not, they can start digging.

About 10 minutes later Ash and the others found a group of older people standing near one of the small houses build for this situation, and upon looking closer, he recognized one of them.

"Well, well, if it isn't famous Dr. Urahara," said Ash after getting closer to the people, who turned around and looked at who said that.

"Well, Well, if it isn't even more famous, Grand Master Ash Ketchum," said Urahara with a smirk on his face, after seeing who was the one who called him. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine," replied Ash. "But what are you doing here?"

"Oh I came here to check this place, it's always interesting to find something new to keep me occupied," replied Urahara, while cooling himself with his fan.

Ash then looked at his friends, and motioned them to come closer, which they did.

"This is Dr. Urahara, he is a best scientist in the world, and is one of the Aura Guardians, he's also the one who made my Pokedex," said Ash to his friends, and then he looked at Urahara. "And this are my friend that I'm traveling with."

"It's always pleasure to meat such young and aspiring kids," said Urahara after he said hallo to them. "I hope your goals in life are fulfilled, no matter what they are."

"Thank you Dr. Urahara," they all said as one!

"Oh please just call me Kisuke," said Urahara with a smile, and the others just nodded.

After that Kisuke introduced Ash and the others to the people who he was talking to. They were all researchers from all over the world who came here to see if there really are some fossils here.

When they ended the conversation, Brock, Misty and Leaf went to start searching the place for any fossils, while Ash was still talking with Urahara.

"So how are things back in Rota," asked Ash, while walking around with Urahara?

"Oh, everything is normal, nothing really happens in there so there are little changes," replied Urahara. "We do have some new recruits who have the potential to become Aura Guardian's."

"Oh, and how are they doing," asked Ash interested in this?

"They are doing fine. Sir Aaron's Lucario is the one who trains them most of the time, while Red and Riley are searching the world for some new recruits and are helping people in need," replied Urahara. "Your dream of reviving Aura Guardians, and bringing them to their former glory is closer and closer to fulfilling every day."

This brought a large smile on Ash's face. "Well that is defiantly good news," Ash said.

"But what happened with Gringey City? Did you and the others come up with some solution for the problem there?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah, about that," started Urahara his explanation on what is going to happen with Gringey City. "After you called, I got in touch with Red, Riley and the Pokemon League, who then got in touch with Elite Four and Blue. There was a meeting held between all of us and it was decided to collect a large amount of money from many rich people who would be willing to help in cleaning the Gringey City. After it was all collected, then the teams would be created that will start the destruction, and relocation of many factories and power plants to other places all over the Kanto Region. Several team were already sent to catch all the Pokemon currently that live there, and move them to some other places, so they can be safe, while some people have already moved from there and the only ones left are those who must be there to work and keep the place running, but there have been security measures taken to ensure their safety and their health. It would take a while, but the destruction and relocation of all those factories and power plants would eventually stop polluting the air, and after few years it would be habitable again. That was the best we can do at this point, since the amount of pollution in there is unbelievable."

"I see," said Ash. "Well I wasn't expecting anything to happen overnight, but I guess it would take more time than I thought to clean that City. I just can't understand how it was allowed for that City to become so polluted in the first place."

"Well, apparently there were some people in the government that thought it would be better to sacrifice one place and build everything that would pollute the air there, then to spread it all over the Region, and pollute many places. Though, they never thought that the amount of pollution would reach the level it did and make the place practically uninhabitable," said Urahara.

"Morons," said Ash with some anger in his voice. "They have ruined the health of many people and Pokemon with their stupidity. They should be sent in jail for that."

"Yeah, I agree with you, but I doubt it would happen in the end since what they did was technically not a crime, so they can't be sent to prison," explained Urahara, and Ash just scoffed at that. "But they did lose their jobs, since they proved they are not worthy of their positions, and their decisions have caused more harm than good."

This brought a small smile on Ash's face. "That's good. At least something was done, and wasn't just thrown under the rug."

"But anyway," said Ash, after they finished talking about Gringey City. "Have you found anything here since you came?"

"Yes, I did find something, but it is not what I was expecting," replied Urahara, and confused Ash by saying that.

"What did you find, and what were you expecting to find," asked Ash?

"Well I was expecting to find some Helix fossil, Dome fossil or Old fossil, which used to be Omanyte, Kabuto and Aerodactyl, since they were a Pokémon that were considered to be a part of Kanto Region," Urahara started to explain, before he continued.

"But instead we found Jaw fossil and Sail fossil, which used to be Tyrunt and Amaura, and they were supposed to be a part of Kalos region," finished Urahara.

"That is interesting," said Ash. "But what does that mean?"

"Well, it means that every region used to be a one single land millions of years ago, before it separated in multiple different region's that we know today," replied Urahara.

"I see, so that is why you were able to find fossils that would normally be in Kalos, here in Kanto," said Ash.

"Yes," Urahara shortly confirmed!

"But why were you unable to find some of the fossils that were a part of Kanto," asked Ash?

"I really don't know, there were indications that there will be some fossils here, but until now no one has found anything," said Urahara.

"That is strange," said Ash, and started thinking why there is no fossils in the place where there should be a bunch of them,

"Actually, I might have an idea how to find out if there is some fossils here," said Urahara, and looked at Ash with a smirk.

"And what idea is that, and why do I get the feeling that it involves me," asked Ash with narrowed eyes?

"It's simple really, all you have to do is use your Aura and search this place," replied Urahara smiling at Ash.

"Why don't you do it," asked Ash? "You can use Aura as well."

"Yes, I can, but my Aura is not nearly as powerful as yours, so it would take me forever to search this whole place, while you can do it in one go," Urahara explained his reason for wanting Ash to do this.

Ash just sighed, and nodded his head. "Ok I'll do it."

"Great," said Urahara. "Let's go and find the middle of this Canyon so you could do it easier."

About 15 minutes later Ash and Urahara were in the middle of Grampa Canyon, and then Ash started concentrating his Aura, and tried to spread his Aura across the entire Canyon, and feel if there are any fossils here. Normally, a person can't use their Aura to locate an inanimate object, since one can only sense a soul, or a source of powers, but since fossils were not a normal inanimate objects, and were once a living Pokemon, they still have some residual aura around them even after millions of years since their death.

While he was doing this, Urahara was standing on the side along with Lucario and Pikachu, and the three of them were watching him.

Then Ash released a burst of his Aura, that was powerful enough to spread across the entire Canyon and even underneath it, but not powerful enough so that it can be sensed by the people who were in the Canyon now.

After a few minutes of sensing around and trying to find anything, Ash's eyes shot wide open, and he then looked at Urahara.

"So, what did you find," asked Urahara, while looking at Ash with narrowed eyes? Whatever did Ash find surprised him a lot.

"This is definitely not what I was expecting to find," Ash said.

"What is it," asked Urahara, now really curious?

Ash looked away from Urahara and sighed. "There really are Helix, Dome and Old Fossils here, it's just that they are a few meters below surface, and people here don't appear to be digging that deep," said Ash.

"I see, so that is why no one has found any fossil all this time, they are too deep," said Urahara.

"Yes, but that is not all. There are several other fossils that should be in another regions," said Ash.

"Oh, that is a surprise. I thought that there were only two that I found before, but you say there are more," said Urahara, quite surprised by this.

"There is one Root Fossil, one Cover Fossil, and one Claw Fossil," said Ash.

"So, it's two from Hoenn Region and one from Unova Region, on top of the two that I found that were from Kalos Region," said Urahara, with a smile. "This really is our lucky day, one doesn't find those fossils just like that."

"Yes, it was a surprise that they are here, but that isn't the most surprising thing I found," said Ash, now standing next to Urahara and Lucario and with Pikachu back on his shoulder.

"What did you find," asked Urahara again?

"There is a cave that stretches below this whole Canyon. And in the cave there are several prehistoric Pokémon. They appear to be asleep, or should I better say they are asleep for millions of years now," said Ash, and Urahara's eyes almost popped out from their eye sockets because of how surprised he was.

"Are you sure about this," asked Urahara after a minute of staring at Ash?

"Yes, I'm sure," replied Ash.

"So what should we do about this," asked Urahara?

"Let's go and get two shovels, and then we will go and dig out those three Fossils that I told you earlier, I think I have someone who would want them," said Ash, and surprised Urahara again.

"Then after we dig them out, we'll go and open the hole in the ground so we can get down there. If we can catch those Pokémon it will be great because I can fell that two of them are insanely powerful," said Ash.

"How powerful," asked Urahara?

"They are on the same level as the Regional Champion Pokémon's," replied Ash, and Urahara's eyes widened again, but this time Lucario's and Pikachu's widened as well.

"How is that possible, there were no trainers back then so they shouldn't be able to reach that level on their own," yelled Urahara, getting a little unnerved by this?

"I don't know how they became so powerful, but we must catch them. We can't risk leaving them down there because they may awaken one day and break out from there. And if that happens who knows what they might do. The world is much different now than it was millions of years ago," explained Ash.

"Ok then let's hurry and dig those three fossils and then go and capture them," said Urahara and then all of them went to find shovels.

XXX

After Ash and Urahara found shovels, they went and dug three fossils that Ash was able to locate. After that they put them in the bag that Urahara was carrying, and then went a few miles from everyone else because they didn't want other people to know about this.

While they were going toward the location where Ash decided to make a hole in the ground, they ran into Brock, Misty and Leaf, and after Ash explained what is going on, they joined them and then went to do the job.

"Ok, we are here," said Ash after they went a few miles from any human. "This should be far enough so that the others won't notice anything."

"So, how are you going to make a hole so we can go down there," asked Leaf?

"We are going to dig a hole, about two meters deep, and then put some bombs in it and then in the cover it up and only leaving the fuse outside. That should be deep enough to not Couse too much surface destruction and also since we are few miles away from anyone else, the explosion should be heard." Explained Ash, and the others agreed since it sounds like a solid plan.

"How far below us is the cave?" Asked Misty.

"The roof of the cave is about 10 meters below us, and after we dig out two meters that should leave 8 meters to be blown by the bombs." Said Ash, and Misty nodded in understanding.

It took all of them over half an hour to dig the hole two meters deep, place the bombs and seal it back up with the dirt they dug out. There was only a small hole left through which the fuse went, so once it's lighted, it can go through the ground.

"Ok, it's all set, now move back, I don't want to risk anything," said Ash, while holding a lighter that Urahara gave him. He was ready to light the fuse, and see if this would work.

Everyone then moved behind him, and after he lighted the lighter and then the fuse, he waited while looking as the fuse was slowly burning towards the hole, and then went under the small hole in the ground while still burning. A few seconds later, there was a big boom that was herd, and the ground started to shake because of the explosion.

The explosion lifted the dust from the ground that started spreading all around the place of explosion and toward Ash and the others who were several dozen meters from the explosion.

It took several minutes for the dust to settle down so that the group can see what is going on, and if the hole is big enough for them to go down through it.

"Let's go and see if the plan worked." Said Ash, and started heading toward the hole, while the others were following behind him.

Once he reached the hole, he looked down, and saw that the explosion was a success and that the hole has reached all the way down, and opened the entrance to the cave.

"Would you look at that? It did work," commented Urahara, while looking at the hole.

"Yeah, it did," Ash said simply. "Now, I want you all to stay up here while I go down there and see those Pokemon, and capture them it I can."

"Are you sure you want to do this alone," asked Urahara after few moments of yelling that Misty and Leaf did because they thought that Ash is stupid if he thinks they will let him go in there by himself?

"Yes, I'm sure," said Ash, and before Misty and Leaf can start yelling at him again, he continued. "I can take care of myself, and I'll also have my Pokemon with me, so there is no need for the two of you to worry."

In the end, Misty and Leaf let him go, and he pulled out his Alakazam's Poke ball and let him out. "Alakazam, use your Powers to lift me, Lucario and Pikachu and lower us down this hole until we reach the bottom, then stay here and keep watch, I'm not sure what might come out from down there."

"_Yes father."_ Said Alakazam, and then used Confusion to lift Ash and his two Pokemon and started slowly lowering them down the hole.

After few more seconds, Alakazam stopped using his powers, indicating that they are all down on the ground.

"Well, now we can only wait and see if Ash will succeed or if something will come from the cave." Said Urahara, and went to a nearby rock to sit down and wait. Brock followed his example and set on the other rock, but Misty and Leaf were too worried for Ash, and they decided to stay close to the hole along with Alakazam and wait for Ash to come out.

They all waited for about ten minutes, and there was still no signs of Ash coming out of the hole. They also couldn't hear a damn thing from down there, and they don't know if that is a good or bad thing.

After about five more minutes, they were all worried now, and Brock and Urahara stood from the rocks they were sitting on, and went next to the hole were Misty, Leaf and Alakazam were waiting.

"Hey Alakazam, can you sense Ash and the others. Are they OK?" Asked Brock.

"_I can't sense them at all. They are probably too far in the cave, and my powers can reach that far for me to be able to sense them,"_ replied Alakazam.

"Hey Ash are you alright," yelled Urahara in the hole, but didn't get any answer.

He then looked at the others, and they looked at him with a worried faces. "You don't think something happened to him, don't you," asked Misty?

"Hey Ash say something," this time it was Brock who yelled, but he also didn't get any reply.

As the time passed, all of them were getting more and more nervous, because they don't know what happened to Ash.

Just as Misty and Leaf were about to ask Alakazam to lower them all down so they can go and look for Ash, there was a very loud screech coming from below them, which made Urahara's eyes widened. "Everyone get away from the hole," he shouted and managed to push all of them on the ground away from hole, just before something flew passed them, straight from the hole and flew to the sky.

They then looked up and saw a bigger than normal Aerodactyl, fly in the sky and a Kabutops landing on the ground near the crater. It appears that Aerodactyl carried Kabutops to the surface.

Just then someone else flew from the hole and everyone saw Ash, Lucario, Pikachu and Mewtwo floating from inside the cave, and back on the surface. It looked like Mewtwo used his Psychic powers to carry them all out.

"Hey Ash are you Ok," everyone yelled when they saw him?

"Mewtwo, return," Ash said, and after Mewtwo returned in his Poke ball, he then looked at everyone. "Yes, I'm fine don't worry about me," he replied.

"Now I want you to stay back and don't interfere in this because those two are much more powerful than any of your Pokémon," Ash warned them and then called Lucario to come to battle, which he did.

"Let's do this Lucario," said Ash as he and Lucario were facing against Kabutops and Aerodactyl who were in front of them.

"I challenge you both to the battle," yelled Ash, while looking at Aerodactyl and Kabutops!

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Larvesta (F), Mewtwo, Dratini, Electabuzz, Rhydon, Seadra, Tauros, Ponyta;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Pidgeotto (F), Butterfree, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Crobat, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmeleon (F) Amaterasu, Charmeleon Ra, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon (F), Haunter, Muk, Primeape, Eevee (X5), Dragonair (F);**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Feebas (F), Eevee, Seel, Slowpoke, Magicarp and Oddish.**

**Cerulean Gym: **

**Goldeen (F), Staryu, Cloyster, Starmie, Blastoise, Krabby, Horsea (F);**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Magby, Vulpix (F), Nidoran, Nidoran (F), Growlithe, Tauros;**

**Pewter Gym:**

**Steelix, Graveler, Golbat, Sandslash, Rhydon, Psyduck;**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guest: ****Yes, there will be more girls in the harem besides Leaf, Misty and Cynthia, but I still don't know how many, probably one or two from every region except Johto. I just can't think of any girl from Johto that can be a part of Ash's harem.**

**Chapter 17**

"I challenge you both to the battle," yelled Ash, while looking at Aerodactyl and Kabutops!

They both looked at Ash and Lucario, and then smirked. _"Let's see what you got puny thing,"_ said Aerodactyl, but only Ash and his Pokémon understood him. _**(Aerodactyl and Kabutops don't know about humans, because when they lived before, humans didn't exist. That is the reason why he called Ash puny thing and not human)**_

"Oh, you'll see what we can do," said Ash to Aerodactyl.

"Lucario, **Extreme Speed** at Kabutops, and then use **Thunder Punch**," called Ash his first move.

Lucario then surrounded himself with energy and practically flew at Kabutops because of how fast he was.

In less than a second Lucario was in front of Kabutops, and punched him with his fist that was now glowing yellow and sparkling with electricity.

Kabutops tried to stop the attack by crossing his hands, but was still sent flying back and started rolling on the ground, while electricity was coursing over his body which caused him pain.

"Lucario dodge," yelled Ash after seeing Aerodactyl flying toward Lucario with his wings glowing!

Lucario quickly jumped in the side and avoided Aerodactyl's **Wing Attack**.

"Great now use **Flash Cannon** at Aerodactyl," said Ash, and Lucario fired a black and white beam at Aerodactyl, who turned around and fired **Hyper Beam**.

Two powerful attacks collided with one another and caused an explosion that lifted the dust from the ground, but it was quickly pushed back because two attacks were pushing on one another trying to overpower the opponent.

While Lucario and Aerodactyl were firing their attacks, Kabutops got up and rushed toward Lucario with his sword hands glowing.

"Lucario **Protect** now," said Ash, after seeing Kabutops coming toward Lucario with **Swords Dance**, Lucario stopped **Flash Cannon** and immediately activated a barrier that was able to block **Hyper Beam** from Aerodactyl and **Swords Dance** from Kabutops.

The dust was lifted again because of a big explosion that happened, which covered both Lucario and Kabutops.

Once the dust settled down it showed Lucario and Kabutops staring at one another. Kabutops was breathing a little hard because of that **Thunder Punch** earlier and being hit by Aerodactyl's **Hyper Beam** but was mostly fine.

Lucario was also breathing hard, but that was because he pushed a lot of power in that barrier. He had to if he wanted to stop two very powerful attacks.

"Are you ok Lucario," asked Ash, and Lucario just nodded?

"God then let's continue this. You know I believe in you and your power, and because of that we won't lose," said Ash and Lucario just smiled and straightened up.

Aerodactyl who was still in the air used **Rock Slide** and created multiple stone orbs around himself and then sent them all at Lucario, while Kabutops who saw this used **Rock Throw** and slashed at the ground with his swords, which caused even more rocks to fly at Lucario.

"Lucario **Double Team** to dodge that and then use **Ice Punch** at Kabutops," said Ash, and then there were several Lucario's running around and dodging all the stones that were falling on them. Several were hit by some rocks, but they all turned out to be just an illusion that Lucario was creating with his speed.

Lucario then came in front of Kabutops, and used **Ice Punch** that sent Kabutops flying back again. "Great Lucario now finish him with **Flash Cannon,"** said Ash, and Lucario quickly took deep breath, while still dodging Aerodactyl's **Rock Slide**, and fired it at Kabutops, who was able to get up.

Kabutops than surrounded himself in water and shot straight at **Flash Cannon**.

When the two attacks collided, they started pushing at each other just like before. Lucario was blowing a black and white beam from his mouth and Kabutops was holding it at bay with **Aqua Jet**.

Seeing this stalemate Aerodactyl smirked and flew at Lucario quicker than he and Ash could react, and hitted him with **Steel Wings**, which made Lucario lose his focus on **Flash Cannon**, which Kabutops was now able to push back, and hit Lucario straight at his chest.

Lucario was then thrown back because of two attacks hitting him in almost the same time, and was now lying on the ground with multiple wound and blood all over his body from Aerodactyl's **Steel Wing.**

"Lucario can you stand up," asked Ash, getting worried for Lucario?

"This is bad, those two are very powerful, and their team work is very good," said Brock, while standing on the side with Misty, Leaf and Urahara.

"What will Ash do now," asked Leaf?

"He can still use Pikachu and Alakazam, they are as powerful as Lucario, so he still has chance to win," replied Misty.

"I hope he can win, because those two look really dangerous," said Leaf.

Lucario was somehow able to stand up, but is very injured, and he won't be able to last much longer.

"Come on Lucario, remember I believe in you and I know you can do this," shouted Ash.

Lucario casted a glance at Ash and saw a look of worry in his eyes, worry for him. While Lucario knew that Ash cares for him a lot, just like for all of his Pokémon, this is actually the first time he has showed that he cares so much in all of the years he has known him.

Years ago, Lucario, Alakazam and Pikachu have made a vow that they will all train as hard as they can, so when the time comes for Ash's journey to start, all of them will be so strong that they will never lose a battle.

And Lucario will not be the one who will break that vow. _"I will win this battle if it the last thing I ever do,"_ Lucario yelled out loud, and then all of a sudden, he was surrounded by a white light, which grew more and more powerful each second.

Ash, as well as all of his friends, Aerodactyl and Kabutops, and all of the people who came here after they saw multiple explosions came from this place, and were now hiding behind the hill and looking this battle, all of them had their eyes wide open and were all thinking one thing.

'What the hell is going on?'

As the light grew more powerful, Misty who was looking at this with Leaf, Brock and Urahara, asked. "What is happening with Lucario, why is he glowing like he's evolving, I thought that he's already fully evolved Pokémon?"

"I cannot believe what is happening," said Urahara, while Lucario was still glowing!

"What is it, what is going on," asked Misty again?

"Lucario is Mega Evolving," replied Urahara after a few seconds of silence.

"Mega Evolution, what is that," asked Leaf, surprised that there was another evolution out there and she has never even heard about it before?

"I'll explain later, let's just see what will happen next," replied Urahara. The light appears to be getting smaller.

A few seconds later and the light completely disappeared and showed Lucario, who was now looking much different than before.

"Wow, he looks amazing," said Leaf and Misty at the same time, while they eyes were sparkling.

"Lucario you Mega Evolved, but how," asked Ash, as he was as surprised as everyone else. Especially because he knew that Pokémon that can Mega Evolve can only do that if they have Mega Stone and Key Stone.

Lucario looked at himself, and then he turned back and looked at Ash.

"I-I don't know," Lucario said, but this time he was actually speaking human language and he wasn't using **Telepathy**.

Once everyone heard him talking human language, almost every human that was there dropped their jaws, and some of them almost had a heart attack.

"You know what, well figure this out later, let's just finish this battle," said Ash, and Lucario just nodded and looked at Aerodactyl and Kabutops, who were glaring at him, not really knowing what is going on.

"Lucario, **Thunder Punch** on Kabutops and then **Flash Cannon** on Aerodactyl," yelled Ash, and Lucario instantly appeared in front of Kabutops and punched him with a **Thunder Punch** that was so powerful that sent Kabutops flying back and break through the wall of stone that was behind him and landed in another and got buried under a ruble.

He then jumped high in the sky and in front of a wide eyed Aerodactyl, and after taking a deep breath he fired **Flash Cannon** straight at Aerodactyl, who couldn't react in time and got blown away and landed on the same ruble under which was Kabuto and caused a large explosion.

Lucario than landed in front if Ash who congratulated him for a job well done, and they both gave each other high five.

All those who were watching this battle were still wide eyed because of how Lucario practically wiped the floor with Aerodactyl and Kabutops after he Mega Evolved.

But that is when they all heard a ruble, under which were Aerodactyl and Kabutops, is moving, and after a few seconds both of them got from under the ruble. Aerodactyl flew in the sky, and Kabutops was standing on the ground, both of them were panting really hard and were in serious pain because of all the injuries they have received. But they won't go down that easily.

"Lucario finish this off with **Ultra Flash Cannon**," said Ash, and Lucario surrounded himself in Aura and then jumped at Aerodactyl and punched him in the face, which sent him on the ground right next to Kabutops, who was now trying to help him up.

The Lucario took another deep breath while he was still in the air, and fired **Ultra Flash Cannon**, that struck straight at Aerodactyl and Kabutops who didn't even have time to blink.

Once the beam hit the two of them and then the ground, it caused an explosion so massive that the entire Grampa Canyon started to shake and break apart.

People started to fall on the ground and scream because they thought they will all die when Canyon started falling apart, and when they saw a giant black and white beam shot in the sky, and then started to spread around.

After a few seconds of spreading in every direction, the beam stopped and started to shrink down. It took one full minute for the beam to completely disappear and to reveal what happened to the Canyon.

When the dust finally settled down and all people there could see clearly, they couldn't believe what they saw.

Everyone could see a crater that goes all the way down and opens a hole above the cave. The ground around the crater is completely destroyed and there were deep ravines all over the Grampa Canyon because of the explosion and the earthquake.

"That was great Lucario, you have really become strong, didn't you," Ash praised Lucario, who was now on his knees and panting hard because of all the power he put in that **Ultra Flash Cannon.**

"Thank you, father, I tried my best to defeat those two, and it was a success," thanked Lucario.

"Now that you mention them, we have to go down there a capture them inside the Poke Ball's, I can't risk leaving them free," said Ash, and then he and Lucario went in the crater and, with the help from Alakazam who came to them, went down in the cave where Aerodactyl's and Kabutops body fell when they were hit by **Ultra Flash Cannon**.

While Ash and Lucario were inside of the cave, everyone who was outside and saw what happened started to speak amongst themselves.

"What the hell was that," someone yelled?

"What happened?"

"How is this possible?"

"How can a Pokémon be that powerful?"

Those were just some of the questions that were going around, but no one seems to have an answer on them.

"I cannot believe what happened," said Misty, watching wide eyed. "This is insanity!"

"Let's go and meet with Ash after he comes out from the cave. We have a lot to talk about, and I have the feeling that he will have to answer a lot of questions from all the people that saw this," said Urahara, once he realized that there were people there who saw all that happened.

"I agree with Dr. Urahara, we need to speak with Ash and Lucario and find out how did Lucario evolved again when he was already fully evolved Pokémon," said Brock, and then they all went next to the crater and waited for Ash and Lucario to come out.

XXX

Few minutes later, Alakazam pulled Ash and Lucario out of the underground cave. Then they all went to have a talk about what happened today.

For the rest of the day Ash was explaining to everyone about his powers and his Pokémon's powers and, where did those Aerodactyl and Kabutops came from. Even Officer Jenny who was there wanted to know about what happened.

The only thing he didn't explain was about Lucario's Mega Evolution, and that is because even he didn't know how it happened, and why he is still in that new form.

At the end of the day, when people were satisfied with Ash's answers, they all cleaned up, while Ash and his friend's, along with Urahara went inside of the small house in which Urahara was staying, and had a talk of their own.

"Well now that we are alone will you explain to us what is Mega Evolution, and how did Lucario evolve again," asked Misty, while she, Brock and Leaf were sitting on one bad, and Ash and Urahara were across from them on chairs. Lucario, Alakazam and Pikachu were there as well, and even Mewtwo was there because he was quite interested in this new evolution that Lucario went through.

_"Lucario has become very powerful, he's actually surpassed me in terms of power,"_ thought Mewtwo.

"Mega Evolution is a special evolution that some Pokémon can go through. To be able to Mega Evolve, a Pokémon and trainer must have very special bond between them, but even then, they will also need two stones. One is called Mega stone which must be carried by the Pokémon, and the other is Key stone, which trainer holds with himself," explained Ash, and then Urahara added.

"Also, there are multiple Mega Stones, one for each Pokémon that can Mega Evolve, and the trainer only needs one Key stone."

"Then how was Lucario able to evolve, when he doesn't have Mega Stone and Ash doesn't have Key Stone," asked Leaf?

"That… We do not know," relied Urahara, and Ash just sighed.

"The Mega Evolution is not something that is known around the world because it was discovered not that long ago in Kalos Region. And the only Pokémon that did Mega Evolve, were able to do it because they had Mega Stones, while trainers had Key Stones, well there was one more, but he was special case. Also, Mega Evolution is not permanent evolution, it can only last for a short time, depending on the strength of Pokémon. If you fight someone with Mega Evolved Pokémon, it will revert back if it's defeated or if the battle ends," explained Ash again.

They all then looked at Lucario who was still in his Mega form, and then Brock asked. "Do you know what happened, and the reason for your evolution?"

"I don't know," replied Lucario, much to everyone's disappointment, but then continued.

"During the battle I was losing against those two and that is not something I'm used to. I haven't lost a fight against anyone unless its Ash, Pikachu and Alakazam, and that was only in our training. When Aerodactyl and Kabutops landed those two hits on me and practically defeated me, I looked at Ash and saw in his eyes that he was worried about me. I knew that he cares a lot about all of his Pokémon as his own family, but that was actually the first time in my life that you can see that he was worried, and then I remembered something," explained Lucario, and got curious looks from everyone there.

"What did you remember," asked Ash, from next to Lucario? He was really surprised by what Lucario said about him never shoving that he was worried about his Pokémon, and he wondered why. Is it because they were always winning so easily, or is it something else?

"I remembered that day four years ago when the two of us, Pikachu and Alakazam made a vow that we will train as hard as we can, so when we start our journey, we will not lose to anyone," replied Lucario, getting a wide-eyed look from Ash and everyone else.

"Then I yelled in my head that I will win this battle even if it's the last thing I ever do, and then I started glowing," Lucario said.

"I see. So that's what happened," commented Urahara, and everyone than looked at him. "I think I have a theory of why did Lucario Mega Evolved."

"Well then tell us your theory," said Ash.

"I think that Lucario's desire to win the battle, and not disappoint you is what played major role in this," started Urahara.

"He was powerful, he is one of the Pokémon that can Mega Evolve with the Stones, but the most important thing is that he and you have a great bond, and you care for him a lot, which he confirmed when he looked at you. So, if you combine all that, with the fact that he's desire to win was so great, you get a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve without the stones," Urahara finished his theory.

"So that is your theory," commented Brock. "I must say it does sound believable."

"Yeah it does," said Misty.

"But you said that Mega Evolution is not permanent, so why is Lucario still in his Mega form after almost half a day since he evolved," asked Leaf, and got everyone's attention turned at Urahara again?

"I said that Pokémon who Mega evolve with stones are reverting back in their previous form, I didn't say anything about Pokémon who Mega evolve without the stones," said Urahara, and everyone got wide eyed.

"Does that mean that Lucario will now always be in this form," asked Misty?

"Most likely," replied Urahara. "This is only the second time that Pokémon Mega Evolved without the stones, so I'm not really sure."

"When did this happened before, and which Pokémon did Mega Evolve," asked Leaf?

"The only other Pokémon that was able to Mega Evolve by himself, and without the stones and trainer, was the Legendary Pokémon Rayquaza," replied Urahara, and his reply got everyone wide eyed again, even Mewtwo who was quiet this whole time.

"I have never even heard of that Pokémon," said Leaf!

"It's the Legendary Pokémon from the Hoenn Region," replied Ash. "In its normal form he was on the same level as Ho-Oh and Lugia, but once he Mega evolved, he became the most powerful Pokémon in the world, and only Arceus and maybe few others can fight him on even ground or hope to defeat."

After he said that, there was silence for a few minutes, before Misty broke it. "So, what are you going to do now," she asked?

"Nothing," was Ash short reply.

"What do you mean nothing," asked Brock?

"I will simply continue my journey, and think of this as just another evolution of my Pokémon," replied Ash. "Which in truth, it is."

"Won't Lucario draw to much attention now," asked Leaf? "I mean no one has ever seen a Lucario looking like this. And I don't even want to mention that he can actually speak human language now."

"So, what if he does," Ash just shrugged his shoulders. "It can only help if there are people who are interested in fighting him. That will make him stronger. And while it is weird that he can speak human language, it is not something new, as that Meowth from Team Rocket was able to speak human language as well."

"That reminds me. How can you talk like normal human, is it because of your Mega Evolution," asked Brock? "That Meowth was not a mega evolved Pokemon, and he could speak like human, but we never did find out how he can speak like that."

"It might be because of that, or it can be as simple as me being able to speak human language because my intelligence rose along with my power," said Lucario.

"He's right, there are some indications that suggest that Slowking can learn how to talk human language when they became smart enough," said Urahara.

"Ok, I think that's enough explanations for one day," said Ash and stood up from the chair. "Let's just get some sleep, it has been a long day."

The others agreed to this, and they all went to sleep in different parts of the small house.

XXX

The next morning when everyone woke up and gathered together to have breakfast, they noticed that Ash, Urahara, Lucario and Pikachu are not there.

"Where do you think Ash and the others went," asked Misty, while looking at Brock?

"I don't know, maybe they went to check how the digging for fossils is going," replied Brock.

"Well then let's have some breakfast, and then we'll go to look for them," suggested Leaf, and Brock and Misty agreed, and then started making breakfast.

Half an hour later while the three of them were having breakfast, the front door opened and in came Ash with his Pokémon, and Urahara, carrying some bags.

"Oh, you are awake I see," said Ash and walked closer to Misty, Leaf and Brock. "I have something for you three."

"What is it, and where were you," asked Misty?

"We went to dig some fossils that I was able to sense yesterday," Ash replied. "And what I want to give you, is this, he said and pulled out several Poke Ball's."

"What are these," asked Brock, while looking at the Poke Ball's?

"When I broke into that cave yesterday, I fought and capture three Omastar and three Kabuto as well as one Kabutops, and I'm giving them to you," said Ash. "Well, actually Kabutops is going with Kisuke, since I don't need it, and all three of you are getting the same Pokemon so you are equal."

"But why are you giving them to us," asked Misty?

"I don't really need them as I already have that Aerodactyl and Kabutops that Lucario fought, so you can have them," replied Ash. "I was actually planning for you to have them since I first felt them."

"Well if you are really giving them to us, then we should accept," said Brock, and took two Poke Ball's since there were six of them that means two for each. Then after him Misty and Leaf took the other four.

"You can also have this," said Ash and gave each of them one bag.

Misty, Leaf and Brock took the three bags and opened them, to see what is inside of them. And once they saw, they got wide eyed.

"Are these what I think they are," asked Brock?

"Yes, they are the fossils of the Pokémon that I found yesterday," replied Ash.

"But you already gave us alive Pokémon, why are you giving us fossils now," asked Leaf?

"What I gave you before were, Omastar and Kabuto, which are the prehistoric Pokémon that were only found in Kanto Region. But those three are the Pokémon that were originally thought to have only leaved in Hoenn and Unova Regions," replied Ash.

"Wow, but if that is true, then how were you able to find them here," asked Misty?

"They were here because millions of years ago all the regions were joined together and were a part of a Super Continent. These fossils lived back then, and once they died, they stayed here," said Ash.

"That is another thing I didn't know about," said Leaf, and Misty and Brock just nodded that they also didn't know that.

"So, what are they, and how we will be able to revive them," asked Brock?

"The one that Leaf has is Root Fossil, which can be revived in Lileep, who is a duel-type Rock/Grass. Brock has Claw Fossil, which is Anorith, a Rock/Bug duel-type, and Misty has Cover Fossil Tirtouga, who is Water/Rock duel-type. I'll show you later what the Pokedex has on them," said Ash.

"Wow, this is great. Thanks a lot Ash," Leaf said and then went and hugged Ash, which caused Misty to narrow her eyes at Leaf and Ash.

"You are welcome Leaf," replied Ash. "And you can revive them in Pokémon Lab at Cinnabar Island, which is where we are going next."

"Did you also find some fossils for yourself," asked Brock? "It wouldn't be right if you give us fossils and you don't take any, since you did find them after all."

"Don't worry about that," said Urahara. "I already gave Ash two fossils that I found here few days ago."

"Oh, and which ones did you get," asked Misty?

"I got, Jaw fossil which is Tyrunt, a duel-type Rock/Dragon, and Sail fossil which is Amaura also duel-type Rock/Ice," replied Ash. "I also found one more Helix and Dome fossil that I'm going to have revived and then give them to Amber, and another Pokémon that I found, that will be perfect for her."

"Oh, that is so sweet of you. Taking care of your little sister," teased Leaf, but Ash didn't say anything.

After that they all decided to pack their stuff and continue their journey, toward Cinnabar Island.

**Ultra-Flash Cannon is just like normal Flash Cannon but much more powerful since Lucario uses his Aura to empower it more than its normal.**

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Mega Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Larvesta (F), Mewtwo, Dratini, Electabuzz, Rhydon, Seadra, Tauros, Ponyta, Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Jaw fossil, Sail fossil;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Pidgeotto (F), Butterfree, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Crobat, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmeleon (F) Amaterasu, Charmeleon Ra, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon (F), Haunter, Muk, Primeape, Eevee (X5), Dragonair (F);**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Feebas (F), Eevee, Oddish, Omastar, Kabuto, Cover Fossil;**

**Cerulean Gym: **

**Goldeen (F), Staryu, Cloyster, Starmie, Blastoise, Krabby, Horsea (F), Seel, Slowpoke, Magicarp;**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**On Hand: **

**Vulpix (F), Nidoran, Nidoran (F), Omastar, Kabuto, Claw Fossil;**

**Pewter Gym:**

**Steelix, Graveler, Golbat, Sandslash, Rhydon, Psyduck,** **Magby,** **Growlithe, Tauros;**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After Ash and the others left Grampa Canyon they went in the small town on the sea, where they boarded a ship that was going directly at Cinnabar Island.

It took about two days to get there, and now they are all walking on the beach on Cinnabar Island.

"Where are we going first Ash," asked Misty?

"We will first go to the Pokémon Lab and leave our fossil's there, and after that we should go to the Pokémon center to get rooms for tonight, since we will be staying here for a day or two," replied Ash.

"Ok then, let's go," said Leaf.

The group then went to the Pokémon lab and left all of the fossils they found in Grampa Canyon, to be revived. They were told to come back tomorrow and pick up their new Pokémon.

After that the group went to the Pokémon center only to find out that the place was full of tourists, and there are no rooms available. The same happened in every other hotel they went at. All of them were full.

"Well this sucks," said Misty. "What are we going to do now?"

"We can always camp out," suggested Brock. "It's not like it would be anything new after all this time we were traveling, and sleeping in forests."

"I know, but I was really hoping to sleep in a nice bad and not on the ground," whined Misty!

"Excuse me kid's, but you seem to have some problems," said someone from behind them, which made them all turn back and look at who was talking to them. It was an old looking man, with a long hair, a big mustache and wearing sun glasses.

"Who are you," asked Brock?

"Oh, I was just passing by and heard what you were talking about," said the man. "You seem to be out of luck in finding rooms, am I right?"

"Yeah we are. Everything is full, there is not a single empty room on the entire island," replied Leaf.

"Actually, there is," said the man, and pulled out a Visit Card and handed it to Leaf.

"Big Riddle Inn, where is this place," asked Misty after she read what was written on the card?

"It is an Inn I'm running, and its location is in the forest a little away from here," replied the man.

"Oh, I see," said Leaf. "Well we should probably go, it's not like we have any other option."

"I agree, I don't want to sleep on the ground again," said Misty.

"Ok then let's go," said Ash, and then they all started following the guy who gave them Visit Card.

Ash then went next to the guy and asked. "You wouldn't happen to know where the gym is would you."

"You just walked past it," replied the man, and then everyone turned back and looked at the ruined building next to the road.

"That is a gym. But what happened to it," asked Brock?

"The gym leader Blaine got tired of battling against tourists that come to this place, so he just destroyed the gym and walked away," replied the man.

"What do you mean he just destroyed the gym and walked away," asked Misty?

"Like I said, he got tired of being challenged by tourists and not real trainers and just left. This place has been overrun by god damned tourist's for over a decade now, because of the hot springs, so no one really comes here to battle, all of the people here now are tourists," said the man.

Everyone looked at the man in disbelief, and then Ash said. "Look, I know that there is a gym here because I did some research before I started my journey, and I got information that there is a RUNNIG gym on Cinnabar Island, and NOT a destroyed one."

The man looked at Ash, and then smirked once he saw his expression. It was an expression of a strong wiled trainer who won't let anything get in his way to achieve his goal in life.

"You know what kid, I like you. You seem like a good trainer so I'll tell you this. The gym leader Blaine did destroy this gym, but he has built a new one somewhere on the Island, and will only accept a battle with a trainer he deems worthy," said the man.

"And why didn't you tell us that right away," asked Misty, with narrowed eyes?

"Because he didn't think I'm worthy of challenging him," said Ash and surprised everyone by saying "HIM".

"What do you mean "him" Ash," asked Leaf, while the man looked at Ash?

"This guy is Blaine, the gym leader of Cinnabar Island gym," replied Ash, and their eyes then widened.

"How did you figure it out kid," asked Blane?

"I read your mind," Ash simply replied, and caused Blaine's eyes to go in his forehead from surprise.

"What are you talking about, how did you read my mind," asked Blaine?

"I'm an Aura and Psychic user, something like reading people's minds is very easy for me," replied Ash. "Of course, I have to focus to do it, so I don't read everyone's minds."

"You really are one interesting kid you know that right," said Blaine, and then took of his wig and fake mustache and revealed a man in his sixties with almost bald head.

"If you say so," shrugged Ash.

"When exactly did you read my mind," asked Blaine?

"After I told you that I know that there is a running gm here and not a destroyed one," replied Ash.

When he heard that, Blaine smirked and said. "Here's the deal kid, I'll give you a riddle, and you will have to solve it if you want to find my gym," said Blaine.

"I already know where it is," said Ash, which made Blaine drop on the floor anime style while crying, and the others just laughed at his misery.

After a few minutes of crying, Blaine got up and said. "Ok then let's go and have a battle."

"Lead the way," said Ash, and then he and the others went after Blaine.

XXX

"I cannot believe that you have built a gym on top of a volcano," said Misty, while she, Leaf and Brock were staring at the field build on top of the Volcano, while Ash, Lucario and Pikachu were just standing there like it was nothing special.

"Well I think it's a perfect place for a fire type gym," said Blaine, and then went and stood on the other side of the field, while Ash stood on the challenger's side.

"Do you have a referee," asked Ash, when he realized that there is no one coming to be the referee of this match?

"No, I don't really think it's necessary in a battle like this, we both know what and when to do," replied Blaine.

"Ok then, what are the rules," asked Ash?

"Three on three, we battle until one of us losses all of his Pokémon," said Blaine, and Ash simply nodded.

"Ok then let's do this," said Blaine and called his first Pokémon!

"Ninetails come to battle," said Blaine and let his first Pokémon from its Poke Ball.

"Squirtle come on out," Ash called his Squirtle, who came out of his Poke Ball and stared at Ninetails.

"If you think that you will have the advantage because you are using water type, then you are making a mistake," said Blaine.

"I know I don't have any advantage, and I'm not using Squirtle because of him being water type, I'm using him because he didn't have very much strong opponents and I want to see how he will do here," replied Ash.

"Ok let's see what you've got," said Blaine!

"Ninetails use **Fire Spin**," said Blaine!

"Squirtle counter it with **Hydro Pump**," said Ash.

Ninetails then fired a big fire attack from its mouth that then started spinning and went straight at Squirtle, who then took a deep breath and fired **Hydro Pump**, which then collided with **Fire Spin**, and started to push at it.

Both Pokémon were still trying to overpower one another even after a few second of using their attacks without stopping, and it appears that **Hydro Pump** was gaining on **Fire Spin**, and after a few more seconds it pushed it back completely and struck at Ninetails which made it cry in pain, and roll backwards.

"Ninetails are you Ok," yelled Blaine?

Ninetails started to stand up, but was having some trouble because of a super effective attack, but in the end managed to stand up.

"Great Ninetails, now use **Flamethrower** and then follow it up with **Quick Attack**," said Blaine, and the Ninetails breathed out a powerful **Flamethrower** at Squirtle.

"Squirtle **Protect** and then use **Scull Bash**," said Ash!

When the **Flamethrower** hit at Squirtle it caused a large explosion and then smoke covered the entire field, blocking everyone's view.

"Now Squirtle," yelled Ash, and then Squirtle flew from inside of the smoke and hit Ninetails with his head, which sent Ninetails back toward Blaine.

"No, Ninetails," shouted Blaine seeing his Ninetails in trouble!

"Now finish it up with **Ice Beam**," said Ash, after which Squirtle blew a large **Ice Beam** at Ninetails who couldn't do anything and got hit which incased it in Ice, and then fell unconscious.

"Great job Squirtle," said Ash, and Squirtle just nodded with a smile.

"Ninetails return," said Blaine, and then returned his Pokémon!

"That was a great match Ash, and that Squirtle of yours really is strong. Congratulation on training him so well," said Blaine.

"Thank you, Blaine," said Ash.

"Arcanine you are next," said Blaine and his Arcanine came out of his Poke ball and looked at Squirtle.

"Are you up for this Squirtle," asked Ash, and Squirtle nodded?

"Ok then let's go," said Ash!

"Arcanine, **Fire Blast**," called Blaine his first move!

"Squirtle use **Ice Beam**," said Ash.

Arcanine then spited flames from its mouth that then took some sort of shape and headed at Squirtle, who countered it with his most powerful **Ice Beam**, which than collided with **Fire Blast**, but after a few seconds **Fire blast** overpowered Squirtle's **Ice Beam** and headed straight for him.

"**Withdraw**, now," yelled Ash, and Squirtle barely managed to pull his body inside of his shell, which was then hit by a **Fire Blast**.

Once the attack stopped, Squirtle came out of his shell looking quite burned on several paces on his body and appeared to be out of breath.

"Squirtle are you Ok," asked Ash?

Squirtle nodded, but Ash could see that he was just trying to act taught, and is in serious pain from the burns.

"Ok then Squirtle use **Hydro Pump**," said Ash, and Squirtle fired anther powerful water attack at Arcanine.

"Arcanine use **Flamethrower** to counter it," said Blaine, and after that **Flamethrower** came out of Arcanine's mouth, and meat with **Hydro Pump** in the middle of the field, then two attacks started pushing at each other.

After a few seconds **Hydro pump** overpowered **Flamethrower** and hit Arcanine who cried in pain from being hit by water attack.

"Wow, that Squirtle is more powerful than I thought," said Blaine after Squirtle's **Hydro Pump** managed to overpower Arcanine's **Flamethrower**, and caused him damage.

Arcanine then stood up and looked at Squirtle who was looking back at him.

"Arcanine **Flame Charge** now," said Blaine.

"Squirtle counter it with **Aqua Jet**," said Ash.

Arcanine then surrounded himself in orange and red flames and run straight at Squirtle, who surrounded himself in water, and flew at Arcanine.

They both meat in the middle and started pushing at one another trying to overpower the opponent. Arcanine was physically more powerful and bigger, but Squirtle's attack had the advantage over fire.

They were pushing at each other for a full minute. Before the explosion happened that sent both Pokémon flying back toward their trainers.

When they landed on the floor, it showed that both of them were unconscious, much to Blaine's surprise because he thought that Arcanine's raw power would be enough to take Squirtle out.

"Well, I guess this round is a tie," said Ash and Blaine agreed. Both of them then returned their Pokémon and took another Poke Ball's.

"You did great until now Ash, but let's see you against my most powerful Pokémon," said Blaine and called out his Magmar.

"Vaporeon came on out," said Ash and his Vaporeon came out of her Poke Ball ready for her first gym battle.

"Are you ready Vaporeon, this will be your first gym battle," asked Ash, and Vaporeon nodded her head not taking her eyes off of Magmar. She could feel his power and knows that his powerful, but she also knows that she can win this. She won't lose in her first battle and disappoint Ash after everything he did for her and her family.

"You can have the first move Ash," said Blaine while smirking.

"Vaporeon use **Rain Dance**," said Ash and Blaine's eyes shot wide open, because this was not one of the moves he was expecting.

Vaporeon's eyes glowed blue for a moment, and then clouds appeared above the top of the volcano, and rain started to fall on the field.

"Great now use **Hydro Pump**," said Ash, and Vaporeon shot a giant beam of water at Magmar, who was surprised by how big and Powerful that **Hydro Pump** was.

"Magmar quickly counter it with **Fire Blast**," yelled Blaine who was just as surprised as Magmar.

Magmar then quickly blew a powerful fire attack, which then collided with Vaporeon's attack, but after a few seconds, much to Blaine's and Magmar's surprise **Hydro Pump** broke throw **Fire Blast** and hit directly at Magmar, who screamed in pain, because of a unimaginably powerful **Hydro Pump**.

"Great Vaporeon that was perfect," praised Ash and Vaporeon smiled because her trainer was happy.

"Magmar are you ok, can you get up," shouted Blaine not believing what happened.

Magmar stood up, but his legs were actually shaking and he was barely standing on them.

"This is bad, that Hydro Pump injured him much more than I thought possible, and this rain is only making it worse," thought Blaine, not liking the odds now.

"Magmar use **Flamethrower** and then follow it up with **Fire Punch**," yelled Blaine!

"Vaporeon counter it with **Water Gun**, and then use **Blizzard**," said Ash.

Magmar blew a **Flamethrower** at Vaporeon, who countered it with **Water Gun**, that broke throw **Flamethrower** and hit at Magmar again, and sent him back near Blaine.

Vaporeon then glowed blue and a Rain that was falling quickly turned into a **Blizzard** that started to freeze the field and even culled down lava that was beneath the field, which Blaine and Magmar who was slowly standing up, couldn't believe happening.

"Vaporeon finish this battle with **Ice Beam**," said Ash, after which Vaporeon blew an **Ice Beam**, that was powered up because of **Rain Dance** and **Blizzard**, and went straight at Magmar who couldn't do anything, and was blown away all the way on the other side of the volcano and collided with the wall of the volcano, which freeze Magmar, that entire side of the wall, and big part of the field. Lava beneath the field was already frozen.

Blaine looked around and felt like he was heaving heart attack because of what he just witnessed. The volcano was completely frozen by a simple Pokémon like Vaporeon. That shouldn't be possible. He completely ignored the fact that his Magmar was defeated.

"Well I guess we win," said Ash, and brought back Blaine to reality, who just nodded and returned his Magmar.

"Great battle Ash," said Blaine as he came closer to Ash. "I just can't believe how powerful your Pokémon are, especially this Vaporeon."

"Thanks' Blaine, but Vaporeon and Squirtle are almost equal in power, Vaporeon only seemed so powerful because **Rain Dance** was increasing the power of her water type attacks, and even overpowered the **Blizzard**," replied Ash.

"Is that so? Maybe I should have my Pokémon learn **Sunny Day**," Blaine commented.

"Well anyway, here is you badge Ash, you really deserve it," said Blaine, and handed to Ash his final gym badge. "I just wish there were more trainers like you, who actually know what they are doing."

"Thanks Blaine, and I'm sure there are other trainers like me somewhere out there," replied Ash.

"Congratulations Ash, that was amazing battle," said Brock.

Misty then ran in front of Ash and almost got in his face. "You have to help me teach all my water Pokémon **Rain Dance**," she shouted while having her eyes sparkling. "Will you help me Ash?"

Ash looked at Misty, whose face was less than an inch away from his, and decided to tease her a little.

He then moved his mouth next to her ear, and whispered. "Don't worry Misty, I'll help you with anything you want," and then he nibbled on her ear a little, which caused Misty's whole body to turn as red as cherry and she then passed out, with a little blood flowing down her nose. Ash just smirked at this, while the other humans and Pokémon's that saw this, had their jaws on the floor, because they couldn't believe what Ash just did to Misty.

Ash then bent down and picked Misty in his arms and said. "Come on, let's go and see that Inn that we will be spending the night at."

Brock, Leaf and Blaine pulled themselves together and went after Ash along with Ash's Lucario, Pikachu and Vaporeon, who were smirking at Ash.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Mega Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Squirtle, Vaporeon (F), Larvesta (F), Mewtwo, Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Jaw fossil, Sail fossil;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Pidgeotto (F), Butterfree, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Crobat, Bulbasaur, Charmeleon (F) Amaterasu, Charmeleon Ra, Jolteon, Flareon, Haunter, Muk, Primeape, Eevee (X5), Dragonair (F),** **Dratini,** **Seadra, Tauros,** **Electabuzz, Rhydon, Ponyta,**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Feebas (F), Eevee, Oddish, Omastar, Kabuto, Cover Fossil;**

**Cerulean Gym: **

**Goldeen (F), Staryu, Cloyster, Starmie, Blastoise, Krabby, Horsea (F), Seel, Slowpoke, Magicarp;**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**On Hand: **

**Vulpix (F), Nidoran, Nidoran (F), Omastar, Kabuto, Claw Fossil;**

**Pewter Gym:**

**Steelix, Graveler, Golbat, Sandslash, Rhydon, Psyduck, Magby, Growlithe, Tauros;**


	19. Chapter 19

**In a bunch of reviews many of you have suggested some girls to be in Ash's harem, but I have already decided on which girls I want to be in harem.**

**I decided to make a harem of about 10 girls, and they are going to be the girls who have big roles in the anime, as well as Cynthia, Leaf and Diantha.**

**So right now, the harem is: Misty, Leaf, Cynthia, Diantha, May, Dawn, Serena, Lillie, Mallow and Lana.**

**Because they are big part of the anime, they are easier for me top write them in the story, while some other girls who only appear in few episodes would give me more work to do, and Pokemon stories are already long enough without having to make it longer then necessary. It also one of the reasons why I skip so many episodes from the anime.**

**But! I have thought about giving Ash some other girls on top of the harem.**

**The 10 in the harem are going to be his wives in the future, and that wont change, but I want to know from you if I should have a bunch of other girls and woman be in some sort of relationship with Ash. Something like friends with benefits, or occasional sex partners.**

**They would not be his girlfriends, of wives in the future, just something on the side.**

**In the reviews you can tell me what you think about this, if it's a good idea, and also name some girls you would like to be in that relationship.**

**I will decide when I upload the first chapter of Johto Region, which probably won't be before March next year. Until then I'll take your suggestions, and depending on what you think, I'll decide what to do.**

**Now, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

"So Ash, now that you have all eight badges and when you are qualified for the Indigo League, what are you planning to do until then," asked Leaf, as she Ash, Misty and Brock were walking toward the Pokémon lab to pick their new Pokémon that were revived from fossils?

Yesterday after Ash battle they all went to Big Riddle Inn and spent the rest of the day, and night resting, and now after waking up this morning, they had breakfast and said good bye to Blaine, they are going to lab and then on the ship that is going straight at Pallet Town, which is right next to the see.

Because of what he did to Misty yesterday after his gym battle, Ash had to spend an hour trying to calm her down, because she was almost having a heart attack after she waked up from unconsciousness in which she fell because of Ash's teasing.

In the end she calmed down and they went to rest.

"Well, after we pick up our Pokémon, I'll go back in Pallet Town and spend a few days there. And after that I'm planning to go somewhere to train until the League starts in five months," replied Ash.

"Where are you going to go," asked Brock?

"I don't really know just yet. It will probably be some tall mountain with rough terrain where there is a lot of free place to destroy, because I want to make all of my Pokémon reach their limits on this training, and I don't plan to hold back during training," replied Ash, and made the others sweat drop because of the smirk on his face.

'I definitely wouldn't won't to be his Pokémon during that training' thought Brock, Misty and Leaf in their heads.

"Are we going to go with you or not," asked Misty?

"Well, it's up to you really. If you want to come than you are free to do it, but it might be beast to go and see your family's or even spend the time until the tournament traveling around, since you wouldn't have anything to do during my training, as I'll spend all five months on one place and not move around," replied Ash.

"I see," said Misty a little sad that she might not spend some more time with Ash.

"Actually, that is not such a bad idea," said Brock suddenly, which drew Misty's and Leaf's attention.

"What do you mean," this time it was Leaf who asked?

"Both Misty and I haven't seen our family's in almost half a year, so it's a good idea to spend some time with them. Also, if we go with Ash it would be just as he said. We would have to sit and do nothing, because our Pokémon are not ready for a kind of training Ash plans to put his Pokémon through," explained Brock, and Misty and Leaf saw a logic in that.

"Well if you want, I wouldn't mind if you decide to travel with me until the Indigo League starts," said Leaf.

"Are you not going back in Pallet with us now," asked Ash?

"No, I'll stay here a few days and then check the islands around here," replied Leaf at Ash question.

"So, if you want to travel with me, just give me a call and we will meet somewhere," Leaf said to Misty and Brock who nodded.

"Well we are here," said Ash, as he and the others stood in front of Pokémon Lab. "Let's go inside."

They then went inside where they meet the doctor who was working on the Pokémon revival, and he took them in his office where he was keeping their new Pokémon's inside of the Poke Ball's.

"Here they are," said the doctor and took their Poke Ball's from the table.

"Let's see, first we have Leaf, you have one Pokémon," said the doctor and handed Leaf her Poke Ball, which contained her new Pokémon Lileep.

"Then we have Brock's," doctor said and gave Brock his new Pokémon, Anorith.

"Misty here is yours," he then gave Misty her Tirtouga.

"And finally, Ash here are yours," and gave Ash four Poke Balls which contained Omanyte and Kabuto that he is going to give to Amber, and also Tyrunt and Amaura that he will keep for himself.

"Thank you very much doctor, it was pleasure meeting you," said Ash and then he and the others walked out of the Lab and headed toward the port.

XXX

"I guess this is good bye for now," said Leaf as she and the others stood in front of the ship that will take Ash, Brock and Misty back in Pallet Town.

"Yes, but we will see each other soon, I'm probably going to start traveling again, after I spend some time with my sisters and then we can travel together," said Misty, and Brock agreed with that.

"Yes, I will be joining you as well," Brock said.

"Well then I'll be waiting for your call," said Leaf and said good bye to Misty and Brock, before she turned toward Ash.

"Well good bye Ash, and good luck on your training, we'll see again in the tournament, because I'll be there to cheer for you," said Leaf and then went in front of Ash and kissed him on the cheek, which made his eyes widen a little, while Misty and Brock who were watching had their jaw's on the floor.

Leaf then walked back a little with a blush on her face while Ash just stood and said nothing for a few seconds.

When he came back to reality Ash shock his head and thanked her, before he walked on board the ship with Misty, who was a little angry because there was another girl that is interested in Ash besides Cynthia, and Brock, who was crying because Ash has a girl that likes him, while he doesn't.

A few minutes later the ship set sails and moved away from the dock, while Ash, Misty and Brock were waiving at Leaf who is waiving back at them.

XXX

It has been a week since Ash has come back in Pallet Town, and has been spending some time with his parents and his sister Amber.

After he came back with Misty and Brock, they spent the night at his house before Misty and Brock went back to their City's to see their families, before they meet with Leaf again and continue their journey, until the start of the Indigo League.

As for Ash, after he came back, he said hello to his family and then gave Amber two Pokémon's that he had revived and a Pokémon egg that he found in the underground cave in Grampa Canyon, and told her to take good care of them. She thanked him and promised that she will.

Then he went at Oak's lab and let all of his Pokémon's that were with him at the moment and told them to spend some time resting, because in a few days they will go somewhere to start their training, and he promised them that it will be tough.

Right now, Ash is packing his stuff, because it was time to go and start training his Pokémon. All of them had enough time for rest and now it's time for work.

"Hey Ash are you ready," asked his mother, after she entered in his room?

"Yeah I'm done, I just need to go at Professor Oak's Lab and take some of my Pokémon and then I'll be gone for the next five months," Ash replied.

"Well, I wish you good luck on your training honey, and I hope you don't overstrain yourself and your Pokémon because than you all might be too tired for the tournament," Delia said.

"Don't worry mom, we'll be fine," Ash said, and after they gave each other a hug he walked down the stars, where he saw Amber waiting for him.

"Hey Amber, are you here to say good bye," asked Ash, and then Amber run at him and gave him a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you big brother, you just came back and are already leaving," she said while letting few tears come down her cheeks.

"Hey, you don't have to cry Amber, we'll see each other again in less than five months," said Ash and then she let go of him and smiled.

"Yeah you are right big brother, Amber said. And I'll be there to cheer for you in the tournament, so you better win,"

Hahaha, you know I will, replied Ash while smiling.

"I see you are ready to go," said Red who just came from the kitchen.

"Yeah I am," replied Ash, and then he shook hands with Red before he turned around to leave.

"Good bye everyone, see you in five months," Ash said with a wave of his hand while he was leaving!

XXX

After Ash left his house he went at Oak's lab and took 12 of his Pokémon with Mewtwo being twelfth. He left one spot opened because he was planning to stop on Mt. hideaway and catch an Onix.

Right now, he was walking up Mt. Hideaway, were he came to try and catch one of Onix that leave here, which for some reason are much bigger and more powerful than normal Onix.

Like always his Lucario and Pikachu are walking next to him, since they don't really like being in the Poke Ball's.

"Hey Pikachu can you hear something," asked Ash, since he knew that Pikachu's hearing is much better than his or Lucario's.

Pikachu then started to focus his hearing so that he can try and find any of the Onix that live here. After a few minutes he heard something, and then looked at Ash.

"_Yes, I just heard something, but it doesn't sound good,"_ said Pikachu, and Ash and Lucario narrowed their eyes at hearing that.

"What did you hear," asked Ash?

"_I heard an Onix but it's screaming like it's in a lot of pain,"_ replied Pikachu.

"Let's go and see what's happening to it," said Ash and then all three of them started running towards were Pikachu pointed!

They arrived a few minutes later and saw a huge Onix thrashing around and hitting in the mountain wall like it was possessed by something.

"Stay here I'll go and calm him down," said Ash and then ran at Onix.

Few moments later he appeared in front of Onix, who, when he saw Ash, he went to attack him, but Ash didn't do anything and just stood there. When Onix was just about to hit him, Ash activated his Psychic powers and stopped Onix in his tracks.

Ash than raised his hand and patted Onix on his head which was right in front of Ash. "Just try to calm down and tell me what's wrong, you look to be in pain," said Ash while patting Onix.

Onix let out a few weak roars, and Ash just nodded his head in understanding. "I understand," said Ash. "Don't worry I'll help you."

Ash then went on the side of Onix and started to pull something from in between Onix's rocks. Onix let out a cry from the pain he was in, but after a few seconds, the pain stopped completely.

Onix then looked at Ash and saw him holding a Sandslash that appeared to have been stuck between rocks on Onix's body.

"There it's over now Onix," said Ash, and let Sandslash go. "There is no pain anymore is there?"

Onix let out a happy roar and went to nuzzle on Ash face. "Hahaha, you really are a gentle Pokémon are you Onix," Ash said through laugh.

"Well that was really impressive thing you managed to do kid, I'm impressed," suddenly said someone from behind Ash.

Ash looked back and saw a guy who looked like he's a body builder with all the muscles he has on his body, and without any shirt on. Next to him was Hitmonchan.

"I wasn't expecting a member of the Elite Four to be here," said Ash when he recognized who the man was!

"Hahaha, I'm here for some training, with my fighting Pokémon, but who are you and why are you here," he asked?

"I was on my way to Mt. Silver, but I decided to stop here first and see if can catch one of the Onix that leave here, I don't have many Rock-type Pokémon," replied Ash, while still patting Onix who seem to like it a lot.

"Why would you go to Mt, Silver," asked Bruno? "Kids your age don't really go there unless it's to compete in a Silver Conference, and there isn't any in a while."

"I'm going there to train," replied Ash. "The conditions there are tough which is perfect for training."

"I see," said Bruno. "You know what kid; I'm really impressed by you. Not only did you managed to stop that Onix and to figure out what is wrong with him, but you also decided to go and train on Mt. Silver, which is something only the strongest trainers in the world do, and because of that I want to see how good of a trainer you are.

"And how are you going to do that," asked Ash, though he already knew how they'll do it?"

"I'm challenging you to a one-on-one battle right now," said Bruno, and surprised Ash!

"Are you serious," asked Ash?

"Yes, I am," replied Bruno!

"Ok then let's do it," said Ash.

"Hitmonchan your up," said Bruno, and his Pokémon jumped in front of him ready to battle.

"Lucario let's show them how good we are," said Ash and his Lucario came and stood across from Hitmonchan.

"That Lucario is different than the ones I saw before," said Bruno. "Why is that?"

"This is Mega Lucario, but it's a long story to explain, so I'll just skip it," replied Ash.

"Ok then let's battle," said Bruno. "You can have first move kid."

"Lucario use **Mach Punch**," said Ash, and his Lucario ran at Hitmonchan and throws a punch at blinding speed.

"Hitmonchan use **Fire Punch**," said Bruno, and Hitmonchan's arm glowed red in fire and threw a punch at Lucario.

The two fists hit each other and caused a small blast from the impact, but nothing major happened. Lucario and Hitmonchan continued to push their punch at one another for a few moments until Lucario smirked a pushed a little harder and managed to land a punch on Hitmonchan's face which sent him backwards.

"Wow I wasn't expecting your Lucario to overpower my Hitmonchan, especially because Lucario is a part Steel type and its week against fire," said Bruno.

"Just because normal Lucario is week against fire doesn't mean that my Lucario is also," replied Ash, which caused Bruno to laugh.

"Hitmonchan use **Double Team**, and then **Sky Uppercut**," said Bruno, and then his Hitmonchan created multiple copies of himself which surrounded Lucario.

"Lucario find him and then use **Power-Up Punch**," said Ash.

Lucario then focused and tried to sense where Hitmonchan is, and after a few seconds he found him coming toward him with Hitmonchan's fist going toward Lucario's chin.

Lucario dodged to the side and then sent a barrage of punches at Hitmonchan, and every next one is stronger than the one before. After half a minute and over a hundred of punches on Hitmonchan, Lucario stopped and allowed Hitmonchan to fall on the ground, unconscious.

Seeing Hitmonchan on the ground defeated caused Ash to smirk, and Bruno to drop his jaw on the ground from disbelief.

"Good job Lucario, that was one hell of a **Power-Up Punch**," said Ash.

"It could even make me fall unconscious," he joked which caused Lucario and Pikachu to laugh and Bruno to just look at him like he was crazy.

"Who the hell is this kid," Bruno though?

Bruno then sighed and returned his Hitmonchan in his Poke Ball.

"That was great battle kid, but I have a question for you," said Bruno.

"What is it," asked Ash?

"Who the hell are you," Bruno almost yelled?

"Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself," said Ash, and put his hand forward to shake it with Bruno.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm a Grand Master of the Aura Guardians," Ash introduced himself.

Bruno then took Ash's hand to shake it. "I see, so that is why your Lucario is so strong, and also why you were able to handle that Onix like it was nothing," said Bruno.

"I guess so. I mean I did have a lot of training with Lucario, so it's only natural for him to be powerful," replied Ash, and Bruno nodded.

After that Bruno said good bye to Ash and went on his way, while Ash stayed behind. He then asked Onix if he wants to come with him, and Onix said yes, so after he caught him in a Poke Ball, he started heading toward Mt. Silver, where he will train for the next five months.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Mega Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Pidgeotto (F), Butterfree, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta,** **Charmeleon (F) Amaterasu, Charmeleon Ra,** **Crobat,** **Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Giant Onix;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Bulbasaur, Jolteon, Flareon, Haunter, Muk, Primeape, Eevee (X5 – 3F), Dragonair (F), Dratini, Seadra, Tauros, Electabuzz, Rhydon, Ponyta,** **Squirtle, Vaporeon (F), Larvesta (F), Tyrunt, Amaura;**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Feebas (F), Eevee, Oddish, Omastar, Kabuto, Tirtouga;**

**Cerulean Gym: **

**Goldeen (F), Staryu, Cloyster, Starmie, Blastoise, Krabby, Horsea (F), Seel, Slowpoke, Magicarp;**

**Brock's Pokémon**

**On Hand: **

**Vulpix (F), Nidoran, Nidoran (F), Omastar, Kabuto, Anorith;**

**Pewter Gym:**

**Steelix, Graveler, Golbat, Sandslash, Rhydon, Psyduck, Magby, Growlithe, Tauros;**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It has been five months since Ash left Pallet Town and went on Mt. Silver to train for the Indigo League.

After he caught Onix on Mt. Hideaway, Ash started his journey toward Mt Silver and it took him about five days to get there, and climb on top of Mountain, because he wanted to train in the place where conditions were brutal.

When he got there, he had a little over four and a half months left until the tournament starts, so without wasting any time, he started his and his Pokémon's training.

Since the training started, it took a while for some of his Pokémon to adjust to the conditions on Mt. Silver, but after they did, all of them started to catch up with the others who didn't have the problem with cold weather and ice.

All of Ash's Pokémon have become much more powerful than they were and some of them have finally decided to evolve while some stayed the same.

Both Charmeleon's, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Haunter, Dratini, Seadra and three of the Eevee's from Safari Zone have all evolved, while the others are still in their first forms or are already fully evolved.

Dratini and Tyrunt have had a lot of problems for the first month of training because of their big weakness against Ice, but after they got used to it both of them quickly caught up with the others, and after a lot of training they have almost developed immunity to Ice, which means they are damaged by it just as much as any other Pokémon and it's not their main weakness anymore.

Ash had a lot of problems with Aerodactyl and Kabutops, because they would start fighting with other Pokémon, and wouldn't listen to Ash, but after several beat down's from Lucario, they have slowly started to get along with the others.

As for Ash, he has been training with Mewtwo, Alakazam and Lucario nonstop and has taken his Psychic powers to a new level. The same goes for his fighting because of his training with Lucario.

Ash has finally decided to stop his training about teen days before the start of the tournament, so that his Pokémon can have some rest, and so he can have time to get to Indigo Plateau from Mt. Silver. And right now, he is on his way there.

"So, what do you think of our training guys, do you think we could have all became more powerful or we did the best we could in the time we head," Ash asked Lucario and Pikachu?

"I think we did as best as we could," replied Lucario. "There was really no other training to do as we did everything that has come to our mind."

"_I agree with Lucario, this was the best we could have done in four and a half months,"_ said Pikachu.

"Besides, all of your Pokémon are at least Elite Four level, with a few of us who are Champion level or above," added Lucario.

"You are right they did advance more than I thought they would," said Ash.

And then they continued their way toward Indigo Plateau.

XXX

"We are here," said Ash, as he, Lucario and Pikachu stood in front of the Indigo Plateau, while there were some people going around.

"Yeah we made it, but there is still five days until the start of the tournament, what are you going to do until then," asked Lucario?

"Nothing," replied Ash simply. "I'll go and register for the League, and then we are all resting until the start of the League."

"_Then we should go and do it right away,"_ said Pikachu.

"Yeah, there is a building over in that way were trainers are registration, and then we can go in Pokémon center and get a room," agreed Ash, and then they went to register for the League.

A few minutes later Ash and his Pokémon entered inside of application building and went in front of a woman that is working there, while ignoring the curious looks that some trainers were giving to Lucario since they are already used to them.

"Hello, I'm here to register for the tournament," said Ash.

"Oh, of course, I'll just need your Pokedex and it will be done in a minute," said the woman with a smile.

"Sure," Ash said and took his Pokedex from his backpack, and gave it to her. "Here you go."

The woman was a little surprised by an odd looking Pokedex, but said nothing and started typing Ash's information on the computer. After a minute she gave him his Pokedex back and said.

"Here is your Pokedex Ash, and also here is some guidebook that you might need. Your first match will be on the Water Field on the first day."

"What do you mean by water field," asked Ash?

"There are four fields in which you have to win you matches before you compete in the main tournament, it's preliminary round to narrow down the number of participants. Your first match is on the water field and if you win you will have a match on one of the other three and so on until you win on all four," explained the woman.

"I see. Well thank you," said Ash, and then he walked away to Pokémon center.

When he got to the Pokémon center, Ash took a room and went to rest a little from the trip.

XXX

While Ash was resting, Misty, Leaf and Brock were on their way to meet him in the tournament.

After Misty and Brock went back to their homes, they stayed there for about a month with their families, and then they meet with Leaf and traveled with her around Kanto Region until now.

"We are getting close," said Brock. "We should be there in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see Ash again," said Misty, with a blush on her face.

"Me as well," added Leaf, and got the look from Misty, which made her slightly nerves.

Brock saw this and sighed. "Why do all girls want Ash and no girl wants me," he thought out loud, and Misty and Leaf heard him?

"That is probably because you flirt with any girl you see," said Misty, with a scowl on her face. Brock was getting on her nerves sometimes with his constant flirting with almost every girl they come across.

"Y-You heard that," Brock said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah Brock, we heard you," replied Leaf. While traveling with Brock for the past few months, she saw that he likes to flirt with girls, and honestly it was starting to annoy her.

"Let's just go," said Brock while crying.

They just stopped their conversation, when someone called them from behind. "Hey Misty, Brock wait!"

All three turned around and saw Cynthia walking toward them, though only Brock and Misty recognized her since Leaf didn't know her.

"Hey Cynthia, it's been a while," said Brock, when he saw who she was.

"Yeah Brock it has been a while," she agreed. "How are you doing?"

"We are fine," replied Misty. "Just on our way to watch the tournament."

"Oh, and who is this," Cynthia asked when she was Leaf? "And where is Ash, I thought he will be with you?"

"Oh, right, you too don't know each other," said Brock.

"Cynthia, this is Leaf, she is a friend of Ash's and ours from Pallet Town. Leaf, this is Cynthia, a friend we meat on board St. Anne," Brock introduced the two to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Leaf," said Cynthia, and offered her hand for a shake, which Leaf took and replied. "It's my pleasure as well."

"As for Ash, we are not sure where he is right now, but we are supposed to meet him at the tournament," replied Misty on Cynthia's second question.

"Why were you separated," Cynthia asked a little confused? "I thought that you will be traveling here together."

"We were together until Ash won his eight gym badge, after that we went back at Pallet Town where we separated because Ash was planning to go and train his Pokémon by himself," replied Misty, and then Brock added.

"We went back home after Pallet, and spent some time with our families before we met with Leaf and traveled again since then. But we promised to come and watch Ash competing in the tournament."

"I see," said Cynthia, slightly said that she has to wait longer to see Ash again.

Leaf noticed her expression, and realized that this girl loves Ash just like Misty and herself, and she didn't know what to feel because there was another girl who is after Ash.

"Did you also get all badges and are going to participate in the tournament," asked Brock?

"Yeah I got my last one four months ago, and I've been training ever since," replied Cynthia. "I had to train very hard to be able to catch up to Ash."

"Well then let's go, he might already be there," said Misty and they all started walking again.

XXX

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, can we get two rooms please," asked Misty after she and the others came in the Pokémon center, in the Pokémon Village. When they got in the Village Cynthia, went to sign up for the tournament, while the others went to find rooms for them all.

"Of course, it's no problem," replied Nurse Joy and after she typed a few things on her computer, she gave them two keys. "Here you go, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," said Misty.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy but can you tell me if a boy named Ash Ketchum came here," asked Brock?

"Yes, he came a few hours ago, and is in his room right now," replied Nurse Joy. "Are you his friends?"

"Yeah, we traveled together before he went to train his Pokémon by himself and prepare for the tournament, but we promised to meet each other here," replied Brock.

"Oh, well you can find him in his room. Its room number 25," said Nurse Joy after checking on her computer, and then the group said good bye and left to put their stuff in their rooms and then go and see Ash.

XXX

Ash, Lucario and Pikachu were currently sleeping in their room when there was a knock on the door that woke them up.

Ash stood up and groaned. "Who the hell is waking me up?"

He then walked to the door and opened them. As he did, someone immediately jumped on him which made him fall on the floor. Lucario and Pikachu were about to jump and help Ash, but then they saw who it was and stopped.

"Hey there Ash, what's up," asked someone?

When Ash looked at who it was, he saw Brock standing in the door with Cynthia who was next to him. He then looked at who jumped on him and saw Misty and Leaf, both with their heads on his chest and hugging his arms.

"Hey guys, what are you doing, and why did you jump at me like that," Ash asked?

"We just came here and Nurse Joy told us in which room you are so we came to see you," replied Brock. "As for Misty and Leaf, I guess they missed you a lot."

Ash then looked at Misty and Leaf and said. "Hey girls can we stand up, this is getting uncomfortable if you know what I mean?"

Both Misty and Leaf blushed deep red and quickly pulled themselves from Ash, who then stood up as well.

"If I knew you were going to miss me so much, I would have brought you with me, we could have had a great time," Ash teased them both with a sly smile on his face.

When the others heard what he said, Misty and Leaf blushed even more, and even Brock and Cynthia were blushing.

"Will you stop with the teasing Ash," yelled Misty and punched him on the arm?

"Ok, ok I'll stop," said Ash. "Now come on in."

All four of them then entered in Ash's room and took a sit on the beds.

"So how have you all been," asked Ash as they all set down? "You to Cynthia, I haven't seen you even longer than the others."

"I have been traveling and training," replied Cynthia. "I got my final badge four months ago and then I went on Seafoam Islands and trained there until few days ago."

"So, you went there, it's a nice place, good choice," said Ash, with a smile.

"What about the rest of you," Ash asked?

"We meet with Leaf about a month after you left and have been traveling around and training our Pokémon," replied Brock. "We didn't want for our Pokémon to fall even further behind yours."

"Hahaha," laughed Ash. "That is good to hear."

"What about you, were did you go to train," asked Cynthia?

"Oh, I went on top of Mt. Silver," replied Ash and the others widened their eyes in surprise.

"Why would you go there," asked Misty?

"That place has very tough terrain, and the top of the mountain is covered in snow and Ice, which makes it a perfect place to train," said Ash.

"Wow, and here I thought that my training was tough," said Cynthia.

"Hey Ash, when is your family coming," asked Leaf?

"My dad said they will be here after on the second day of the tournament, since he has something to do first, and they all want to come together," replied Ash, and Leaf and the others just nodded.

After that the group spent a few hours talking, and when the night has fallen, they all went together to have dinner and then to bed. For tomorrow they have planned to go around the Pokémon Village and check it out.

XXX

For the next four days, Ash and his friend have spent doing nothing and just went around the Pokémon Village and had as much rest as they could, because they were all tired from training and traveling.

One day while checking the Village, Ash meat Richie, a kid his age who was caring Pikachu on his shoulders just like Ash, and the two of them quickly became friends and Richie even joined Ash and the others on their tours around the village and hanged around with them.

The day before the tournament starts all competitors went to the main stadium where the torch runner just came and brought the torch which carried the Flames of Molters that were used as a marking for the start of the tournament and will be burning on top of the stadium until the official end of the tournament.

After that the Pokémon League President Mr. Charles Goodshow gave the opening speech and wished all the trainers good luck.

Ash even meat Gary, who came two days before the League starts in his convertible, and a bunch of cheerleaders, like always. But unlike the last time they saw each other and even before then, Gary wasn't acting like an ass toward Ash, because apparently, he gained a lot of respect for him when he saw what Ash did in Grampa Canyon.

Gary even apologized for how he acted toward Ash before, but Ash just waved off his apology, and told him its fine.

And right now, Ash is standing on one side of the water field ready for his first match in the Indigo League tournament, while across from him is his opponent Mandi, who to Ash at least appears to be a total jackass, because of how he acts and thinks of himself as if he's the best.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman for the first battle today here on the water field. On the green side we have an 11-year-old Ash Ketchum and on the red side we have a fan favorite Mandi," said the announcer!

The crowd then started cheering for both trainers as they wanted a good match.

While the announcer was talking Bock and the others were amongst the crowd siting and discussing this match.

"So, do you think Ash will only use one or more of his Pokémon to wipe the floor with this guy," asked Brock, who was seating with Misty, Leaf and Cynthia in the crowd and watching the battle?

"I don't know, maybe he'll only use one," replied Misty.

"I think he will use more than one," added Cynthia.

"Why, it's not like this guy will give him any trouble," said Leaf.

"Because he might want to give all of his Pokémon a chance to battle in this tournament, and if he uses only one per match most of them wouldn't be fighting," said Cynthia.

"That is actually a good reason to use more of them," said Brock.

"Let's just watch and see," said Misty, and then they focused on the match.

Back in the field Mandi was chosen to first call his Pokémon and he called Exeggutor, while Ash let out his Wartortle.

"Trainers are you ready," asked the referee, and both Ash and Mandi nodded?

BEGIN!

"Exeggutor use **Confusion**," said Mandi!

"Wartortle use **Protect**," said Ash calmly.

Exeggutor's eyes then glowed red and he tried to use Confusion to control Wartortle, but Wartortle created a barrier in front of him and **Confusion** didn't have any effect.

"Good now use **Leer**," said Ash, and then Wartortle put down the barrier and his eyes glowed green while he looked at Exeggutor, which made Exeggutor flinch and drop his defense.

"Finish it with **Water Gun**," said Ash and Wartortle just fired a blast of water from his mouth, which hit straight at Exeggutor and he dropped on the floor unconscious.

"Exeggutor noo," yelled Mandi after his Pokémon got defeated by one move!

"Exeggutor is unable to battle the winner is Wartortle," said the referee!

"Wow, this was one quick win for Ash and his Wartortle. Who would have thought that he will make such short work of Mandi's Exeggutor," shouted the announcer, and the crowd cheered even harder but this time only for Ash because they can see that he is a great trainer and that he will probably get far in this tournament!

"Exeggutor return. You did good to defeat my Exeggutor, Ash, but you won't be able to defeat my next Pokémon," said Mandi, and called out his Seadra.

"And Mandi calls out his Seadra, what will Ash do, will he stay with Wartortle, or will he switch for another Pokémon," yelled the announcer?

Ash smirked and said. "Wartortle return," and his Kingler returned and then Ash took out another Poke Ball.

"Kingdra you are up," Ash said and Seadra's evolved form Kingdra appeared which made Mandi drop his jaw and his Seadra to lose all color on its face.

"I cannot believe this people Ash has just called Kingdra which is Seadra's evolved form," yelled the announcer at the top of his voice, and most of the crowd got confused because they didn't even know that Seadra can evolve, let alone in this monstrosity!

"And this Kingdra appears to be bigger than normal," announcer added.

"Are you ready," asked the referee, and Ash just nodded, while Mandi gulped?

"BEGIN!"

Mandi managed to pull himself together and called his attack. "Seadra don't be intimidated by his Pokémon and use **Hydro Pump**."

Seadra took a deep breath and fired a powerful looking spiraling jet of water from its mouth at Kingdra.

"Kingdra use **Twister**," said Ash!

Kingdra pointed his head up and started to spin around quickly, making itself into a twister. And since he was in the water, it created a water tornado which then stopped Seadra's **Hydro Pump** and even trapped it in a water tornado, and started to spin it around.

"Seadra, noooooo," yelled Mandi again as he realized that his Seadra is doomed!

A few moments later, the water tornado stopped and Seadra fell in the water passed out.

"Seadra is unable to battle, the winner is Kingdra," said the referee!

"And another one-shot win for Ash and his Pokémon. I sure hope that he doesn't do this through the entire tournament because it will be boring," said the announcer, and the crowd started laughing.

"Golbat you are next," said Mandi and released his final Pokémon, Golbat!

"Kingdra return," Ash said. "Crobat, come on out!"

"BEGIN!"

"Crobat use **Air Slash**," said Ash.

"Golbat dodge it and use **Wing Attack**."

Crobat flapped his four wings and sent multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at Golbat, who barely managed to evade it, and then went toward Crobat and tried to use **Wing Attack**.

"Crobat use **Supersonic**," said Ash.

Crobat released multiple thin light-blue circles from his mouth, which then went at Golbat, and caused it to hold its ears in pain.

"Finish it with **Wing Attack**," said Ash.

All four of Crobat's wings glowed white and he flew at Golbat and hit him with them, causing Golbat to fall in the pool of water defeated.

"Golbat is unable to continue the winner is Crobat, and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum," said the referee, and the crowd cheered even more for Ash!

"What a match for Ash and his Pokémon, he has defeated Mandi and moves on to the next round," shouted the announcer!

"Crobat, return," Ash called his Pokémon back in its Poke Ball, and then turned around and left the field, while Mandi fell on his knees. He couldn't believe how easily he lost.

Back with the crowd, Brock, Misty, Leaf and even Cynthia were surprised by how easily Ash won.

"I knew Ash's Pokémon are good, but I wasn't expecting this from the Pokémon that are not his Lucario, Alakazam and Pikachu," commented Misty.

"I guess his training at Mt. Silver really payed of," replied Brock, while Leaf and Cynthia just nodded in agreement with Brock.

"Let's go and see him," said Misty and then they all stood from their seats and went to find Ash.

XXX

"Wow, that kid is good," said the man with red hair, and wearing a large black cape, seating in the VIP room in the administration building of the Pokémon Village, after watching Ash's battle. He is Lance one of Kanto Elite Four.

"He sure is, I think he might win this if he keeps this up," agreed a woman, whit a long purple hair, wearing red shirt with a jacket over it and a skirt. She is Lorelei, one of two women in the Kanto Elite Four.

"The kid did well, but let's not jump ahead until we see him in his next few battles," said an older woman with a yellow hair and wearing something like a maid dress. This is Agatha the other woman of the team.

"There is no way that this kid will lose," said Bruno, the member of the Elite Four that Ash met on Mt. Hideaway.

"And what makes you say that," asked another man who was in the room? He was a tall man with a darker orange hair, wearing a simple black shirt and a blue pants. He was Blue Oak, Gary Oak's father and the Champion of Kanto Region

Blue knew Ash since he was little as he and Red are good friends and rivals, and because of that he knew about Ash and his training and powers, but he didn't know why Bruno has such confidence in Ash, as he doesn't' know about Ash.

Bruno smirked and replied. "I meet the kid five months ago on Mt. Hideaway, and I got impressed by how he handled a rampaging Onix that lived there so I challenged him to a one-on-one battle."

Bruno's response surprised the other members of the Elite Four and the Pokémon League President who was there as well, but not Blue.

"I see," said Blue. "So, you know who he is!"

"Yeah, I do know," replied Bruno.

"What are you to talking about, what is so special about him," asked Lorelei?

"Ash Ketchum is a Grand Master of the Aura Guardian's," replied Bruno, and surprised the others in the room besides Blue who already knew and Mr. Goodshow, who figured it out after he heard his name.

"He was that kid I told you about a year ago that was allowed to carry 12 Pokémon at all time because of him being a Grand Master," said Mr. Goodshow.

"So that was this kid," said Lance!

"Yeah," Goodshow simply confirmed.

"How did he do in that battle of yours? He must have done well if you are so sure in him, even if he is an Aura Guardian, he is a trainer for only a year, how far he could have advanced in such short amount of time," asked Agatha while looking at Bruno?

"He wiped the floor with my Hitmonchan," Bruno replied, and caused all of them in the room to widen their eyes.

"Wow," exclaimed Lance with eyes widened.

"So, he's that good," commented Lorelei just as surprised as Lance.

"I see now why you were so sure in him wining this, because if he could defeat your strongest Pokémon with ease then I don't think anyone in this tournament will be able to defeat him," said Agatha.

"Why are you not as surprised as we are," Lorelei asked Blue?

"I knew him since he was born," replied Blue. "Or are you forgetting that he's from Pallet Town like I am."

"I guess I did forget about that," Lorelei admitted.

"Well it has been a few years since we all saw someone who was good enough to challenge us after winning the tournament, and this kid sure looks like he can defeat us if he's as good as you say, Bruno," said Agatha, and the others in the room agreed.

After that they all just continued to watch the rest of the matches.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Mega Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Pidgeot (F), Crobat, Wartortle, Kingdra;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Butterfree, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Charizard (F) Amaterasu, Charizard Ra, Ivysaur, Jolteon, Flareon, Gengar, Muk, Primeape, Eevee (X2 – 1F), Dragonair (F), Dragonair, Tauros, Electabuzz, Rhydon, Ponyta, Vaporeon (F), Larvesta (F), Tyrunt, Amaura, Glaceon, Leafeon (F), Sylveon (F), Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Giant Onix;**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy New Year everyone! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 21**

"Hey Ash wait up," called Misty, as she, Leaf, Cynthia and Brock run toward Ash who was walking toward Pokémon center!

Ash turned around and said. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We wanted to congratulate you, that was a great match," said Brock.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting for you to win that easily," said Leaf. "I mean this is a Pokémon League tournament, and all the participants have earned all badges just like you, and you win so easily."

"I guess I just trained my Pokémon better than they did," said Ash, and all of them started walking again.

"When is your next match," asked Cynthia?

"Tomorrow, but I'm not sure on what field, I'll find out later in the administration building," replied Ash. "What about yours."

"My match is later today on the Grass field," replied Cynthia.

"Ok, I'll be there to watch you," said Ash, and Cynthia blushed a little.

"What are we going to do until then," asked Brock?

"I was planning to go to Pokémon center and do nothing until Cynthia's match," replied Ash. "But if you know something better to do then say it."

"I guess we can spend the time until Cynthia's match resting and after her match we can have some fan, there is always a lot of stuff for fans to do in the tournament so we should be able to find something," said Brock.

"Ok then let's go in the Pokémon center," said Ash, and they all followed him.

The next few hours the group spent relaxing in the Pokémon center, and talking with each other. When the time for Cynthia's match has come, they all went to watch, and they saw that Cynthia has become much better trainer since they last saw her, and her Pokémon have become much more powerful.

After the battle everyone went back to the Pokémon center, and waited until the night, when they all went out because there was a party going on around the Pokémon Village, and there were all sorts of things for fan.

When they came out of the Pokémon center, Ash saw Richie in the hall and called him to come with them, and he accepted since it's better than to be alone.

Even though they all went out together, Ash, Misty, Leaf and Cynthia have separated from Brock and Richie a little and have spent some time together. Some people who saw all four of them together even thought that Ash has three girlfriends, and they were not completely wrong to think of that.

While Ash and the girls were together they all had a talk and agreed to try and start something between them and see if it will work. The three girls will all be with Ash and if it turns out fine they will start a serious relationship.

XXX

"Vaporeon finish this off with **Water Gun**," said Ash.

Vaporeon jumped in the air, and after taking deep breath she fired a **Water Gun** at Nidorino who was running toward her, and hit him straight in the head, and sent him flying back hitting several boulders that were on the field. When Nidorino stopped everyone saw that he was unconscious.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, the winner is Vaporeon," said the referee.

"That's it people, Ash Ketchum wins another match just as easily as his first one and moves on to the third round," yelled the announcer!

It was the second day of the tournament and Ash has just won his match on the rock field, with his Rhydon, Glaceon and Vaporeon each defeating one opponent.

"Great job Vaporeon," said Ash, and returned her in her Poke Ball. Ash then walked out of the field, and went to meet with his friends, who came down from their seats and went to meet him as well.

"Hey everyone," said Ash to his friends who were waiting for him outside of the stadium, and then went and kissed Misty, Leaf and Cynthia on the cheek's, making them all blush, and making Brock cry tears of blood while lying on the floor and saying how life is not fair.

"Congratulations on another easy win Ash," said Cynthia.

"Thanks' Cynthia," replied Ash.

"Is your family coming today Ash," asked leaf?

"Yes they will be here soon, I talked with them this morning and my father said they will come before lunch time," replied Ash. "Also Professor Oak will come with them as well."

"Professor Oak you say," said Cynthia. "It will be interesting to meat one of the best scientist in the world."

"Let's go, you have your match and after that it will be when my parents will come," said Ash and everyone went to the water stadium where Cynthia has her next match.

And just like Ash, Cynthia has won her second match without losing even one of her Pokémon, and will go in the next round.

Right now everyone is in the Pokémon center waiting for Ash's parents, his sister and Professor Oak to come. It is close to lunch time and they all agreed to wait for them and then all can go and eat together.

"Hey big brother," they heard someone yell, and when they looked behind they saw a blur running past them all and went at Ash! They looked at who it was and saw Amber hugging Ash who was on the lying on the ground from when Amber run at him.

"Hey Amber how have you been," asked Ash, after he looked at Amber?

"I'm doing fine, but I couldn't wait to see you again," replied Amber while still hugging Ash.

"Couldn't you come home for a few days before coming here," she asked?

"I'm sorry Amber but I was training not that far from here so I would have to come back if I went at Pallet first," Ash explained.

"Hey Amber, long time no see," said Misty.

Amber then got off of Ash and said. "Hi Misty, how are you?"

"I'm great, but where are yours and Ash's parents," Misty asked?

"Oh they are coming, I just run ahead to see big brother," replied Amber, while hugging Ash again.

"You shouldn't have done that because mom and dad will be worried," said Ash.

"Don't worry Ash we knew where she went," said Delia as she, Red and Professor Oak approached them!

Ash looked at them and smiled. "Hey mom, dad, Professor Oak," said Ash.

"How have you been doing Ash," asked Delia? "You haven't even called once doing your training and if it wasn't for you switching your Pokémon every few days, I would have thought that something happened to you."

"You know you shouldn't be worried about me mom, I know how to take care of myself and I have my Pokémon with me so I'll always be fine," said Ash, and Delia just hugged him.

"It's Ok Delia, Ash is already big enough to know what to do and how to take care of himself, so there is no need for you to worry," Red said after seeing Delia almost crying because she worries about Ash.

After that everyone said hi to one another, and those that didn't meet before were introduced to one another, and then they all went to have launch and talk with each other.

XXX

It's the third day of the tournament, and Ash is currently on the Ice field ready to have his third match. Across from him is another boy whose name is Pete Pebbleman from Pewter City.

"Welcome everyone to the third battle today on the ice field. On one side we have Ash Ketchum, who has defeated both of his opponents very easily, and on the other side we have Pete Pebbleman, who has showed that he is a very capable trainer," said the announcer, and the crowd cheered!

Amongst the crowd are all of Ash's friends and family who have come to cheer for him.

"Pete Pebbleman will first chose his Pokémon," said the announcer after it was decided that Pete is choosing first!

"Poliwrath come on out," said Pete, and released his first Pokémon.

"Amaura you are up," said Ash and called his Amaura to have his first battle.

"Wow I cannot believe this people. Ash has Amaura which is an extinct Pokémon that has lived millions of years ago," shouted the announcer and confused the audience because none of them have ever heard about this Pokémon.

"Are you both ready," asked the referee, and both Ash and Pete nodded?

"BEGIN!"

"Poliwrath use **Water Gun**," Pete called his first move!

"Amaura counter it with **Aurora Beam**," said Ash.

Poliwrath then fired a powerful blast of water from the spiral on his stomach that went at Amaura, who just took a breath a fired back a multicolored beam that was able to freeze **Water Gun** in an instant and then break it and hit Poliwrath head on which sent it flying back.

"Poliwrath can you stand up," asked Pete after seeing his Pokémon blasted like that?

Poliwrath managed to stand up and nodded at Pete, who sighed in relief and said. "Good now use **Superpower**."

Poliwrath glowed blue and then he showed both of his hands in the ice and pulled out a giant block of it, that he then sent at Amaura.

"Amaura, **Protect**," said Ash, and Amaura created the barrier in front of himself which then blocked the Ice block that was falling on him and broke it in multiple pieces that than fell on the field around him.

"Wow that was one powerful **Protect** if it was able to stop that Ice block," commented the announcer!

"Now use **Ice Beam**," said Ash and Amaura opened his mouth and created a ball of energy that was then fired at Poliwrath in the form of beam.

Poliwrath didn't have time to react and was hit by the I**ce Beam** which completely froze him and he then passed out.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle the winner is Amaura," said the referee!

"That's it for Poliwrath people, it seems that Ash continues to defeat his opponents with ease," said the announcer!

"Poliwrath return. You did great Poliwrath, we will win another time," said Pete, and then he pulled out his next Pokémon. "Come on out Cloyster."

"And Pete's second Pokémon is Cloyster, will Ash keep Amaura or will he chose another Pokémon," said the announcer?

"Amaura return," said Ash, and then he let out his second Pokémon. "Come out Electabuzz."

"And Ash calls out Electabuzz, great choice since Cloyster is water and ice type," commented the announcer.

"BEGIN!"

"Electabuzz use **Thunderbolt**," said Ash.

"Cloyster quickly **Withdraw**," said Pete panicking because of Ash's Electabuzz using **Thunderbolt**!

Electabuzz released powerful bolts of yellow lightning from his horns that went straight at Cloyster who has closed his shell to protect himself, but it wasn't very effective because when **Thunderbolt** hit it Cloyster let out a cry of pain and when the attack stopped, his shell opened and showed that Cloyster is unconscious and has a steam coming from all over him, because **Thunderbolt** nearly cooked him alive inside of his shell.

"Cloyster is unable to battle, the winner is Electabuzz," said the referee!

"Unbelievable Ash's Electabuzz has defeated Closter with one attack," shouted the announcer while the crowd is going wild!

"Yeah big brother you are the best," yelled Amber from her place amongst the crowd, and with Ash family and friend around her cheering for him!

"I wonder if there is anyone else besides Cynthia in this tournament who can fight against Ash," Misty wondered out loud and everyone heard her?

"Actually there are two other competitors that I have seen that are very good trainers and have some very powerful Pokémon, especially that guy," said Red and the others looked at him.

"Who are you talking about," asked Brock, quite curios who were the people that Red was talking about that can put a fight against Ash?

"I'll tell you all later, let's just watch the match for now," replied Red and everyone looked back at the field where Pete has released his final Pokémon.

"And Pete's final Pokémon is Arcanine," said the announcer!

"Electabuzz return," said Ash, and took another Poke Ball. "Come out Larvesta."

"And Ash's third Pokémon is Larvesta, which is, for those of you who don't know a Bug/Fire dual-type from Unova Region," said announcer!

"Where did he found Larvesta," asked Cynthia? "It's a very rare Pokémon and hard to catch even in Unova."

"This is a Pokémon that hatched from the egg that Ash got on St. Anne," replied Misty.

"Oh so that egg was Larvesta," said Cynthia. "Mine was Togepi."

"You have Togepi," shouted Amber while looking at Cynthia!

"Yeah I do," replied Cynthia.

"I have one as well. Big brother gave him to me when he came back in Pallet Town five months ago and it hatched two months later," said Amber.

"So the Pokémon that he said that he found in Grampa Canyon was Togepi," said Brock a little surprised, because that was another rare Pokémon and here both Amber and Cynthia have one.

"Yeah and when he came back he gave him to me along with Kabuto and Omanyte," replied Amber.

"Hahaha," smiled Leaf, "You already have six Pokémon and you didn't even start your journey."

"Isn't it awesome, by the time I start my journey they will be already very powerful because I started to train them," said Amber.

"It looks like Ash is about to finish the last battle," said Brock and the others looked at the field and saw Arcanine on the ground crying from the pain in his head caused by Larvesta using **Bug Buzz**.

"Larvesta finish this off with **Flame Wheel**," said Ash.

Larvesta while in the air releases a red flame from its mouth while somersaulting, and then started rolling toward Arcanine who was still on the ground. Once Larvesta hit Arcanine, he was sent rolling on the ground and hit back in the wall, of the field a passed out.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. The winner is Larvesta," said the referee.

"And that's it for this battle. Another easy win for Ash and his Pokémon," said the announcer and the crowd cheered for Ash, who returned Larvesta, after congratulating her and then walked out of the field!

XXX

After he left the field, Ash meet with his family and friends in front of the stadium. "Hey everyone," Ash called! "So how was that battle?"

"That was great Ash, I'm actually surprised by how much your Pokémon advanced in those five months you trained on Mt. Silver," said Red.

"I agree with Mr. Ketchum, Ash, your Pokémon are much more powerful than before, and all your battles so far were great and it's obvious that you will either win or at least reach finals," said Misty.

"Well there are several other trainers that I have to defeat to get to the final or win the League," said Ash.

"Who," asked Brock? "The only one who can fight against you is Cynthia, and even she wouldn't be able to defeat you Lucario, Pikachu and Alakazam. No offense Cynthia."

"None taken," replied Cynthia. She knew that her chances of defeating Ash are slim to none, but she wouldn't just give up, and will give it her all to win.

Before Ash could reply, Red said. "It's those two trainers I told you about earlier."

"So you have seen them as well," asked Ash looking at his father?

"Let's go to the Pokémon center and I'll tell you," said Red and walked toward Pokémon center, while the others followed him.

Ten minutes later they all entered the Pokémon center cafeteria and ordered the lunch. While they were waiting. Red said.

"Earlier during Ash match I told you about two other trainers that I think will give Ash some trouble and one of them can even defeat him, and I'll tell you I'm not exaggerating when I say they are good."

"Who are they, and where are they from," asked Misty?

"There is one guy and one girl. The girls name is Diantha, she is from Kalos Region and is the same age as Cynthia. I would say that her Pokémon are on the same level as Cynthia's," said Red and surprised everyone there except Ash, who already knew about her and the other trainer.

"Wow, so she's as good as Cynthia," commented Misty.

"Yes she is," confirmed Red. "But it's the guy that might have a chance to defeat Ash."

"Who is he," asked Leaf?

"His name is Tobias, and he's from the Sinnoh Region," replied Red. "But it's because of the Pokémon that he has that I think he has a chance against Ash."

"What Pokémon could he possibly have that can defeat Lucario, Pikachu and Alakazam," asked Misty as she was curious about this guy's Pokémon that can beat Ash's?

"Before I tell you that, I have to ask you all something," said Red and got their attention.

"Ok, ask," said Brock!

"Why do you think that no one has ever used a Legendary Pokémon in Pokémon Leagues before," asked Red, and all he got were confused faces?

"Isn't it because they are hard or even impossible to catch," questioned Misty?

"I agree with Misty, I have never meet anyone who had Legendary Pokémon besides Ash who has Mewtwo," said Brock, and the others just nodded their heads that they think that as well.

"No, that is only part the reason," said Red.

"What do you mean," asked Amber who was quiet until now?

"What I mean is that there are people out there who have managed to catch a Legendary Pokémon, and the reason they never used them in League battles is because the Pokémon League has forbidden the use of the Legendary Pokémon," said Red, and everyone's eyes widened, well everyone besides Ash since he knew about that.

"So what does that have to do with this guy you are talking about," asked Misty?

"If you mean that he has a Legendary Pokémon than it shouldn't be a problem because they are forbidden as you just said," said Brock.

"Pokémon League has changed the rules few months ago and have allowed the use of Legendary Pokémon in League battles," Red finally said, and everyone's jaws dropped on the floor.

"I-I see," mumbled Misty.

"So what Legendary Pokémon does this Tobias has," asked Cynthia, who was just as surprised as everyone else?

"He has a Darkrai which is a Dark type Legendary Pokémon," said Red.

"A Darkrai, I don't think I have heard about that Pokémon before," said Misty, and Leaf and Brock nodded.

"It's a Legendary Pokémon from Sinnoh Region known as a member of a Lunar Duo along with Cresselia. Darkrai is Dark-Type and Cresselia is Psychic-Type. Darkrai is also known to "inhabit" dreams and causes the target to have unending nightmares," explained Cynthia with widened eyes because she knew about Darkrai since it's a Pokémon from her home region.

"That's right. I have done some research on him after I heard he has a Darkrai, and found out that he has won every single gym battle using only his Darkrai," said Red and surprised the others even more.

"So he's that good," commented Brock.

"Yeah he is," Red confirmed and then he continued.

"I also wanted to know more about him so I did a little research and found out that it's not just Darkrai but he also has Latios, which is a Dragon/Psychic Legendary Pokémon," Red said and everyone almost had a heart attack after they heard that.

"You mean he has two of them," shouted Misty and drew attention of other people who were in the cafeteria. She then blushed a hided her face in embarrassment!

"At least," replied Red.

"What do you mean, at least, asked Cynthia?"

"I could find anything else on him. All I know is that he's from Jubilife City in Sinnoh Region, and that he has Darkrai and Latios, other than that I've got nothing," replied Red.

"I see, this is troubling," said Brock. "Who knows what Pokémon he has if he was able to capture Darkrai and Latios."

"What are you going to do Ash," asked Misty?

"About what," question Ash getting shocked looks from everyone?

"What do you mean about what? What are you going to do about Tobias and his Pokémon if you end up battling him," asked Leaf?

"I'll just defeat his Pokémon," replied Ash. "It's that simple, I don't understand why you are all so worried about that guy."

"Ash this is not something to be taken lightly, this guy has at least two Legendary Pokémon and who knows what other Pokémon," said Red, surprised by his son's lack of concern.

"I'm not taking this lightly dad, I also have a Legendary Pokémon and several other Pokémon who are on the level of the Legendary Pokémon," replied Ash. "In fact, I can form a whole team of Pokémon who are just below the level of Mewtwo and Mega Lucario."

"Ok then if you are so sure in your win, then there is nothing else to talk about," said Red, and just then the waiter came, carrying all of their food.

Then they started eating and talking about some other stuff, completely forgetting about what they talked about before.

XXX

"Nidoking use **Horn Attack**," said Gary Oak, who was in the middle of his battle on the Rock field against a girl named Melisa.

Nidoking then started running at Melisa's Golem aiming to hit him with his horn.

"Golem grab Nidoking's horn and use **Seismic Toss**," said Melisa!

Golem was able to stop Nidoking by grabbing his horn, and then he jumped in the air along with Nidoking and throw him on the ground.

When the dust settled, it showed Nidoking lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes unconscious.

"Nidoking," yelled Gary, not believing that he has lost!

"Nidoking is unable to battle, the winner is Golem," said the referee!

"And that's it for Gary Oak people, he has lost in the fourth round and is out of the tournament," said announcer!

Up in the stands with the crowd, Ash was watching the battle with Lucario and Pikachu. "Well I must say I wasn't expecting for him to lose," commented Ash.

"I knew he was going to lose to someone eventually, he doesn't have the mind of the winner," said Lucario and Ash and Pikachu agreed.

"Let's go and see him," said Ash, and they walked out of the stadium.

Five minutes later Ash saw Gary walking toward his car while his cheerleaders were all crying because he lost.

"Hey, Gary," called Ash, and Gary turned around!

"Hey what's up Ash," Gary asked?

Ash looked at him for a few moments, before he sighed and said. "I got to admit I didn't think you will lose this early."

This surprised Gary, because this wasn't what he was expecting to hear from Ash. He actually thought that Ash might laugh at him and make fun of his lose.

"What do you mean," asked Gary after saying nothing for a whole minute?

"I was expecting you to lose in the quarterfinals or maybe even semifinals if you are lucky, but you lost in the preliminaries," said Ash.

"Well, I guess there is always someone better," said Gary.

"That's right Gary, there is always someone better, and you have just now figured that out," said Ash, and Gary raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean," Gary asked?

"You have thought that you are better than everyone else because your father is Kanto champion, and your grandfather is famous Professor Oak, and that was wrong for you to think," said Ash, and Gary's eyes widened!

"Now that you have lost, you know that you are not the best and that there are many trainers out there that are better, so you need to go and actually start to train and fight like you have nothing to lose. Try to find some friends who will help you on your journey and don't go around with those cheerleader because they won't help you at all, it just makes you look like some pathetic rich brat," explained Ash, and by the time he finished Gary was in deep thought.

After a few minutes of silence in which Gary was thinking about what Ash said, and Ash just stood there and looked at him, Gary finally said.

"You are probably right Ash, I have been acting like a brat my whole life just because of who my family is, and that is what probably prevented me from winning today. I thought that this will be another easy win like my first three matches, but in the end it wasn't and I lost."

"Good, you are starting to go on the right path," said Ash, and Gary just smiled. "Now go and next time we see each other we will battle so I can see if you have improved at all, or are you still the same."

"Thanks a lot Ash, see you around," said Gary and then he set in his car and his cheerleaders drove him away.

Ash sighed and turned around, when he saw Blue Oak approaching him. "Hey Mr. Blue, what's up," asked Ash?

"I want to thank you Ash, for what you just said to Gary," Blue's reply surprised Ash.

"So you heard our talk," said Ash, and Blue just nodded.

"Yes I did, and that is why I'm thanking you," replied Blue. "What you just said to Gary is what I was supposed to tell him a long time ago, but I just let him do what he wants, and he was making a fool out of himself because of his behavior."

"You don't have to thank me because Gary and I were friends at some point in life and I felt I should help him even if he did think I'm a looser for the last few years," replied Ash.

"Well anyway, I must say that you made Elite Four members quite impressed after your first battle in the tournament, and they thought that you have the highest chances of winning the League," said Blue.

"And did they change their thoughts now that they saw Cynthia, Diantha and Tobias," asked Ash, and surprised Blue by how he appears to not care about what he just said.

"Well, at first they all thought you will walk all over every trainer here after they heard that you defeated Bruno's Hitmonchan, but after they saw those three they still think you have the highest chances to win, but it won't be as easy as it appeared at first," said Blue.

Ash just shrugged his shoulders and said. "It's not really important to me what everyone thinks, and it's not that important for me to win this tournament, as it's my first ever."

"I thought that you wanted to become a Pokémon Master," said Blue a little surprised by what Ash said!

"I do want to become a Pokémon Master, but that's not the most important thing I have and want to do right now," replied Ash. "I do want to travel in all the regions in the world and I also have a promise to keep."

"What promise," asked Blue?

"It's what I said to Mew I'll do," replied Ash, and Blue's eyes widened as he didn't know about Ash making promise to Mew.

"And what promise did you made to Mew," asked Blue, and Ash just smirked?

"That day when Mew saved me, I promised that I'll do everything I can to protect people and Pokémon all over the world from those who want do use Pokémon to cause destruction and harm other people," replied Ash.

"There are a lot of people like Team Rocket all over the world, and I'm going to bring them all down, and when I finish that job then I'll become Pokémon master, but before that I'll only travel, train and help those in need, and if that means I have to kill someone," Ash stopped for a few seconds. "Then I'll kill as many people as its necessary to protect the others," finished Ash with his eyes glowing yellow and his Aura showing around his body, which scared Blue a little because he can see that Ash is serious about what he just said.

"Look Ash, it's good that you want to help others and keep your promise, but that doesn't mean you have to kill people, because if you start killing everyone you don't like or think that can be a threat then you will eventually fall into darkness from which there will be no coming back," said Blue, hoping Ash will understand that his way of thinking is not the best way. "I have heard from Red what you did in Saffron City with that guy from Team Rocket, and I'd hate to think you would do that again."

"Don't worry Blue, I'm not going to fall into darkness because I have my friends and Pokémon who will pull me out if I ever start slipping. As for what happened in Saffron City, all I have to say is that I gave them a warning and they didn't take it. If I didn't do what I did, then he might have killed Silph Co. President." Said Ash, and Blue nodded in understanding.

"Ok Ash, if you say so," said Blue and turned around, before walking away. "I'll see you around!"

After Blue left, Ash also turned around and headed toward Grass field, where he will have his final match in preliminaries.

XXX

"Hello everyone it's time for the final battle for today on the Grass field. It's the battle between Ash Ketchum who has defeated all of his previous opponents easily, and on the other side we have a trainer who is very popular with the crowd, especially the male part of the crowd, Jeanette Fisher from Crimson City," said the announcer, and the crowd started cheering!

"Ash will chose first," said the announcer!

"Ivysaur I chose you," said Ash and his Ivysaur came out!

"Beedrill come on out," said Jeanette and her Beedrill showed out from its Poke Ball.

"Are you both ready," asked the referee, and both of them nodded?

"BEGIN!"

"Beedrill start this off with **Poison Sting**," said Jeanette!

"Ivysaur dodge it and use **Razor Leaf**," said Ash!

Beedrill flew at Ivysaur and tried to stab him with its sting, but Ivysaur dodged it and sent **Razor Leaf's** at Beedrill.

"Beedrill dodge," yelled Jeanette as **Razor Leafs** were about to hit Beedrill, and somehow it managed to dodge it. "Great now use **Twineedle**."

Beedrill charged at Ivysaur with its stingers on its arms, and repeatedly tried to hit him, but Ivysaur was just dodging all of Beedrill's attacks.

"Ivysaur use **Leech Seed**," said Ash, and while Ivysaur was dodging Beedrill's attack he fired a seed from his bulb, and it went at Beedrill who didn't dodge it. Once Beedrill was hit, it got wrapped in vines that then started glowing red and sucked energy from Beedrill.

"Finish it with **Tackle**," said Ash, and Ivysaur run at Beedrill and hit it in the middle of its body, and sent it flying backwards and fell unconscious.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, the winner is Ivysaur," said the referee!

"And Jeanette has lost her first Pokémon," said the announcer! "Let's see what she'll do next!"

"Beedrill return," said Jeanette. "Scyther come out."

"Jeanette's second Pokémon is Scyther, is Ash going to switch his Pokémon like before or will he stay with Ivysaur," commented the announcer?

"Ivysaur return," said Ash, and took another Poke Ball. "Ponyta you are up."

"And Ash's second Pokémon is Ponyta, let see what this Pokémon has to offer," said the announcer!

"BEGIN!"

"Ponyta use **Flamethrower**," said Ash, and Ponyta opened his mouth and fired a large **Flamethrower** at Scyther.

"Scyther, **Double Team**, now," said Jeanette, and her Scyther started moving so fast that multiple copies of him appeared, which allowed Scyther to escape from **Flamethrower**.

"Great Scyther, now attack Ponyta," said Jeanette, and Scyther and his copies flayed at Ponyta and tried to deliver some attacks.

"Ponyta, **Protect**," said Ash, and barrier appeared in front of Ponyta that stopped Scyther's attack.

"Good job Ponyta, now use **Fire Blast**," said Ash.

Ponyta ones again opened his mouth and fired a large star shaped blast of fire at Scyther and his copies, which managed to hit them all and sent the real Scyther back next to Jeanette completely burned and passed out.

"Scyther is unable to battle, the winner is Ponyta," said the referee!

"And another of Jeanette's Pokémon has been defeated, it looks like Ash will win once again without much trouble," commented the announcer!

"Scyther return," said Jeanette. "That was good battle you showed so far Ash, but let's see what you will do against my strongest Pokémon."

"Bellsprout come on out," said Jeanette and released her last Pokémon.

When everyone saw the Pokémon she choose for her last, and hearing her say that it is her strongest Pokémon, they were all surprised because it simply looked week, and didn't seem to have anything special.

Ash simply looked at Jeanette and Bellsprout for a few seconds before he returned his Ponyta and called his third Pokémon.

"Muk, I choose you," said Ash, and released the Pokémon no one was expecting.

"I don't know about you people, but I sure wasn't expecting Ash to send Muk," commented the announcer, and everyone agreed with that, meaning that they didn't expect it either!

"Are you ready," asked the referee?

Ash and Jeanette replied yes, and then the referee started the battle.

"BEGIN!"

"Bellsprout use **Razor Leaf**," said Jeanette.

Bellsprout then swinged the leaves that were acting as his arms and multiple sharp leaves went at Muk, who just stood there with a weird look on his face.

When the leaves hit Muk, they just bounced of off Muk and fell on the ground, while Muk didn't have a scratch on him, which surprised everyone.

"What just happened," asked the announcer like he was expecting someone to answer him?

Jeanette and Bellsprout just looked at Muk with wide eyes, and after a few seconds Jeanette pulled herself together and said. "Bellsprout try using **Slam**!"

Bellsprout went in front of Muk and grabbed him with the two leaves on the side of its body and somehow managed to lift him up and slam him on the ground. He did this several times.

After a few more slams, Bellsprout started to breathe hard and let go of Muk and then moved back a little.

Everyone looked at Muk who was just standing there like nothing happened, and they all couldn't believe it.

Ash then finally decided to end this and said. "Muk use **Body Slam**, and finish this battle."

Muk then moved in front of Bellsprout and raised above him and then just fell on top of him and pressed him on the ground.

"Nooo, Bellsprout try to get out of there," cried Jeanette worried about her Pokémon!

Bellsprout heard her and tried everything he could to escape but he was unsuccessful, and after about a minute, the moving bellow the Muk stopped and then Muk moved on the side and showed Bellsprout lying on the ground unconscious.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle, the winner is Muk," said the referee!

"And that is it for this battle. It's another win for Ash Ketchum who has now passed the preliminaries and will compete in the main tournament," shouted the announcer, and the crowd cheered for Ash!

"Muk return," said Ash and returned his Pokémon, and then looked at Jeanette who was now on the field in front of her Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout you were great, you did your best and there is nothing to worry about," she said to her Bellsprout and then she lifted him in her arms and looked at Ash.

"That was a great battle Ash. I wish you good luck on the rest of the tournament," said Jeanette, and Ash just nodded in thanks' and she then turned and walked away with Bellsprout in her arms.

Ash then also turned around and exited the Grass field.

After the battle, Ash reunited with his family and friends and they all went to the Pokémon center were they all rested a little before they went at one of the restaurants in the Pokémon Village to have diner and celebrate Ash's win and passing the preliminary round.

When they got to the restaurant they all but Delia, set down on one of the tables, while she went in the kitchen and started to prepare dinner for everyone, much to the surprise of the cook's there.

Once she finished the diner, everyone started eating and they all had a good time. Delia was also asked by cooks to give them her recipes because her cooking is perfect and they all liked it very much.

After the dinner was over they all went back in the Pokémon center except Ash, Misty, Leaf and Cynthia, who all went together to walk around the Pokémon Village.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Mega Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Vaporeon (F), Glaceon, Rhydon, Larvesta (F), Amaura, Electabuzz, Ivysaur, Ponyta, Muk;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Crobat, Wartortle, Kingdra, Pidgeot (F), Butterfree, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Charizard (F) Amaterasu, Charizard Ra, Jolteon, Flareon, Gengar, Primeape, Eevee (X2 – 1F), Dragonair (F), Dragonair, Tauros, Tyrunt, Leafeon (F), Sylveon (F), Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Giant Onix;**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ash woke up around nine in the morning and decide to go and see who will be his opponent in the next round of the tournament. Lucario and Pikachu were with him like always.

When he was about to exit the Pokémon center Cynthia called him from behind.

"Hey Ash, where are you going," Cynthia asked?

"I'm going to see who will be my next opponent," replied Ash. "Will you come with me, you can also find out your next opponent?

"Sure, why not," Cynthia replied and the two of them left toward the main building where they can find their next opponent's.

Once they were there, Ash and Cynthia approached the attendant that is working there and Ash asked. "Hello, we are here to find who will be our next opponents!"

"Of course, come this way," the attendant replied and led them toward a fish tank in which there were a lot of Magicarp.

"Here take this fishing rod and catch one of the Magicarp's that are in the tank, after that we will see which number you are and who will be your opponent," said the attendant, and handed Ash and Cynthia two fishing rods.

"Ok," they both said and took the rods!

Just as they took rods Ritchie called them. "Hey Ash, Cynthia!"

Ash and Cynthia looked behind and saw him approaching them. "Hey Ritchie what's up, you here to draw your opponent," asked Ash?

"No, I already did that earlier," replied Ritchie. "I see you are about to do it."

"Yeah," replied Ash, and then he looked at Cynthia. "Why don't you go first Cynthia?"

"Ok," Cynthia said and then she dropped the bait in the tank while holding the rod and waited for a few seconds before she felt a pull on the rod, which made her pull it out and a Magicarp flew out of the tank, and it showed a number 10 written on it.

"Ok so you are number ten, which means number nine will be your opponent, but since number nine is not drown yet we still don't know who it is," said the attendant as she showed them the big screen that had a numbers from 1-16 and a few of them which had a picture below them that showed they were taken. Cynthia's picture appeared below number ten, and number nine is still open.

"Well I guess I'll just wait to find my opponent," sighed Cynthia. "Unless you draw number nine, Ash."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen because I would hate to battle you before the final round," said Ash with a smirk, and Cynthia smiled at him.

"And I see you are number five, Ritchie," said Ash!

"Yeah I'm," replied Ritchie.

"Ok then let's see my number," said Ash and drop his rod in the tank. A few seconds later, he pulled it out after he felt a tug from the rod, and saw a Magicarp with number six on it.

"Hm, I guess we will be battling together Ritchie," said Ash after he saw his number.

"Yeah I guess we will," Ritchie replied and then he and Ash looked at one another for a few seconds before they smiled and shook hands.

"Let's have a good battle Ash," said Ritchie!

"We will Ritchie," said Ash!

"Well see you on our match Ash, I got to go," said Ritchie and waved good bye to Cynthia and then left.

"I guess we were lucky because we don't have to fight with each other before the final fight," said Cynthia, and Ash smirked.

"We don't have to fight one another, but you will have to beat that girl that defeated Gary and then Diantha, and I will have to win against Ritchie and Tobias if we want to fight in the final round," said Ash.

"Which ones of this trainers are the two of them," asked Cynthia while looking at the screen?

"That guy on number one spot is Tobias, and Diantha is on number 13, replied Ash, and Cynthia saw their numbers and saw how the too look. Diantha looks like a normal girl about Cynthia's age with a long black hair tied in a ponytail and to bangs framing her face, bluish eyes and wears simple white shirt and white jacket. As for Tobias, he's a guy who's about 17 or 18 years old, with long blue hair that covers his left eye and wears some sort of red cloak.

"Well I guess it's better like this," Cynthia commented. "Imagine if all four of us are in the same half of the tournament."

"Yeah you are right, I don't have to fight against Tobias before semifinal and you don't have to battle Diantha until then as well," said Ash.

"Let's go, we need to make a plans for our future opponents," said Ash and the two left the building. Cynthia did not notice Diantha and Tobias who were standing on two different parts of the hall looking at their future opponents.

Ash on the other hand did notice them and before he left the building he looked at Diantha and winked at her, which made her blush a little, while he also sent the look at Tobias's direction, and Tobias smirked in return.

XXX

When Ash and Cynthia came back in the Pokémon center 10 minutes later, they encountered Misty, Brock and Leaf in the hall waiting for them.

"Hey Ash, Cynthia where were you," asked Misty, after she saw them enter the Pokémon center?

"We went to find out our next opponents," replied Ash.

"And have you found them," asked Brock?

"Yeah, I'm fighting against Ritchie, and we don't know who Cynthia's opponent is since it's still not decided," replied Ash.

"So you are with Ritchie," commented Brock. "It's a shame you have to battle him this early."

"It is a shame, but this is how we both have drown and there is nothing we can do to change it," said Ash. "Besides, both me and Cynthia have evaded Tobias and Diantha and won't have to fight them before semifinal."

"That's good," commented Misty. "And who will go on whom?"

"It will be Ash and Tobias and me against Diantha," replied Cynthia. "That is, if we all get to the semifinal."

"I'm sure you will, I don't really know how good Ritchie is but I doubt that he can defeat Ash, and the same goes for you and your opponents," said Brock.

"Let's go and see what Ritchie's got," said Ash and confused them slightly.

"What do you mean," asked Misty?

"There is a computer in my room that I can use to find information on trainers," replied Ash.

"Oh, I didn't know that," said Cynthia. "Well then let's go."

The seven of them, including Lucario and Pikachu, then went at Ash's room.

Ten minutes later, and they were all looking at Ritchie's profile.

"It appears that Ritchie doesn't prefer one type specifically and has a little of everything," commented Brock.

"Yes, and trainers like that are very troublesome because it is hard to guess which Pokémon they will use," said Misty.

"Well this will be a three-on-three battle and I'm sure he will use his strongest Pokémon," said Ash.

"I agree, but which ones are his strongest," asked Leaf?

"Hmm, let's see, he has a Pikachu, Charmeleon, Butterfree, Fearow, Tentacool, Ponyta, Eevee and a few others but I'm sure he will use three of those I just said," said Ash.

"He will probably use Pikachu since it appears that it's his most trusted Pokémon, then he might use Charmeleon, since it looks like it one of his strongest along with Pikachu, as for the last one, I don't know, it might be Butterfree but it's only a guess," said Brock.

"So which Pokémon will you use," asked Misty?

"I can carry 12 Pokémon with me at all time, 13 if Mewtwo is part if the group, so I'll just have one of each type so no matter what he chooses I can have something prepared," replied Ash.

"That's a good idea," sad Leaf and the others agreed.

"Well, now that that is settled, let's see what that girl Melissa that beat Gary has," said Ash, and searched for her profile.

"Why are you interested in her," asked Misty?

"When Cynthia wins her first match she might battle against Melissa if she also wins her first match, so it might be a good idea to see what she has," replied Ash. "And we can also look at Diantha's profile since we don't know which Pokémon she has."

"You are right, it's better to know at least something about your opponent, then nothing," said Brock and then they looked at Melissa's profile. "She also appears to have a lot of different types just as Ritchie so it won't be easy to guess which ones she will use."

After few minutes of looking at Melissa's profile Ash changed it to Diantha's profile.

"Well it sure looks like she has some strong Pokémon," commented Ash while looking at Diantha's profile.

"She sure does," agreed Brock. "And it looks like they are all fully evolved Pokémon."

"That doesn't mean that they are strong, but since she appears to be a strong trainer then it's most likely that they are strong," said Ash, and everyone agreed.

"But which ones will she use against Cynthia in a semifinal," asked Misty? "Since it will be six Pokémon and she probably knows how strong Cynthia is she will probably use her strongest."

"Let's see, she has Hawlucha, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Gourgeist, Goodra, Gardevoir, and a few others, but those six appear to be her strongest so she will probably use them," said Ash.

"She has a few duel-types which can prove to be a challenge, but that Goodra will probably be the strongest since its Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon," said Cynthia.

"Yeah, I agree, but don't dismiss the other Pokémon just because Goodra is Pseudo-Legendary," said Ash. "I have a Dragonair who is also Pseudo-Legendary and he is not my strongest Pokémon."

"Don't worry Ash, I'm not a person who underestimates her opponents and their Pokémon," said Cynthia, and Ash just smiled.

"That's good to know," said Ash.

"Well, now that this is over, what are we going to do for the rest of the day since there are no battles today," asked Leaf?

"I don't know," replied Ash. "What do you want to do?"

"I guess we can hang around the Village, it's not like we can do anything else," replied Leaf, and the others all agreed.

"Hey where are my parents and sister," asked Ash, since he didn't see them after he came back in the Pokémon center with Cynthia?

"Oh, they all went to have some fun around the village," replied Misty. "We might see them somewhere."

"Ok then let's go," said Ash, and everyone left the room and went out of the Pokémon center.

XXX

"Welcome everyone to the third battle of the fifth round of this year's Pokémon League tournament. This battle promises to be one of better in this round because of the simple fact that both competitors have won all of their matches in the preliminaries without losing even one Pokémon," said the announcer and the crowd started cheering loudly!

"On the green side of the field we have Ash Ketchum, for whom many think has the biggest chances of winning this tournament along with the mysterious Tobias who has a Darkrai, while on the red side, we have Ritchie, who has shown in the preliminaries that he is a very good trainer, since he won all of his battles easily!"

While Ash was on the field, all of his family and friends were sitting in the crowd watching the battle and cheering for Ash. Though they were all cheering, Amber was the only one who was shouting.

"Come on big brother show them who is the best and win this battle," Amber shouted, while everyone around her just laughed at her excitement!

After the announcer stopped spiking the referee asked. "Are you both ready?"

Ash and Ritchie who were standing opposite of each other nodded and the referee started the match.

"BEGIN!"

"Butterfree come on out," said Ash!

"So you have a Butterfree as well," commented Ritchie. "Well then let's see which one is better."

"Happy you are up," Ritchie called Butterfree as well!

"And it seem we will see a battle between two Butterfree's, which one will win," shouted the announcer?

"Happy use **Whirlwind**," said Ritchie!

"Butterfree you to use **Whirlwind**," said Ash!

Both Butterfree's then started flapping their wings and a gust is created from them that then went and hit one another and started pushing at each other battling to overpower the other.

After a few seconds Ash's Butterfree's **Whirlwind** overpowered Ritchie's and hit him straight, which then sent him flying around the field.

"Happy try to fight it and come out of that **Whirlwind**," Ritchie yelled, and his Butterfree tried to come out from the strong **Whirlwind** that was throwing him around, but was unable to and only after few more seconds of being thrown around, did **Whirlwind** stopped and Ritchie's Butterfree fell on the ground completely exhausted.

"Come on Happy stand up," said Ritchie, and his Pokémon tried to stand but was too exhausted and couldn't do it.

"Finish it off with **Sleep Powder**," said Ash!

Butterfree flew above Happy and started flapping his wings and a blue, shining powder comes out from his wings which then fall on Happy and it instantly putt him to sleep.

"Ritchie's Butterfree is unable to battle, the winner is Ash's Butterfree," said the referee!

"And that's it for Ritchie's first Pokémon in today's battle, what will he do now," said the announcer?

"Happy return," said Ritchie, and pulled out his second Poke Ball. "Come on out Zippo."

"Ritchie's second Pokémon is Charmeleon, let's see Ash choice," said the announcer!

"Butterfree return," said Ash. "Come out Flareon."

"It's the battle between two fire types' let's see how this turns out," commented the announcer!

"BEGIN!"

"Zippo use **Flamethrower**," said Ritchie!

"Flareon dodge," said Ash!

Charmeleon then took a deep breath and fired a relatively powerful **Flamethrower** at Flareon, who didn't do anything, until the attack was right in front of him, when he just moved on the side and **Flamethrower** missed him.

"Zippo use **Flamethrower** again," said Ritchie and his Pokémon then started firing **Flamethrower** after **Flamethrower** at Flareon who was just dodging them.

After few more tries that failed Ritchie stopped his Pokémon and told him. "Zippo use **Smokescreen**, and then follow it up with **Tackle**."

Charmeleon then released a large cloud of smoke from his mouth that then spread across the field and blocked the view. Then he started running to where he could smell Flareon, and tried to tackle him.

"Flareon dodge now," said Ash, and Flareon moved to the side just as Charmeleon was about to hit him, which surprised him and Ritchie because they thought that Flareon and Ash can't see him.

"Great, now use **Fire Blast**," said Ash.

Flareon then opened his mouth and fired a star shaped attack that went straight at Charmeleon who didn't dodge it in time and was hit head on.

"No Zippo," yelled Ritchie because he was concerned about his Pokémon who was kneeling on the ground with burns all over his body, and the only reason he wasn't knocked out is because he was fire type Pokémon and had a resistance against fire type attacks, but this one was very powerful and almost knocked him out!

"Finish this off with **Quick Attack**," said Ash, and Flareon run at Charmeleon who was still kneeling on the ground and hited him in the middle of the body, which sent him backwards, where he fell unconscious.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle, the winner is Flareon," said the referee.

"And Ritchie's second Pokémon is defeated, will he lose without taking at least one of Ash's Pokémon just like the others did or will he succeed where they all failed," commented the announcer, and crowd started cheering for Ritchie, hoping he will take out some of Ash's Pokémon, so that the battle will last longer!

"Zippo return," said Ritchie, and sighed.

"I guess Ash is too powerful for me and my Pokémon right now, but I won't give up, and if I lose I will lose while fighting,"Ritchie thought!

"Sparky you are next," said Ritchie, and his Pikachu who was next to him nodded and went on the battlefield!

"Flareon return," said Ash. "Jolteon come out."

"Ritchie choses his Pikachu for his last Pokémon, while Ash switches Flareon for Jolteon," commented the announcer! "Let's see how this turns out!"

"Are you ready," asked the referee?

Ash and Ritchie nodded, and the referee started the match.

"BEGIN!"

"Sparky use **Thunderbolt**," said Ritchie!

"Jolteon counter it with your **Thunderbolt**," said Ash!

Both Pokémon then fired their own attack, but instead of meeting in the middle like this normally happens Jolteon's **Thunderbolt** missed Pikachu's on purpose and both attacks hit their target head on.

And while Jolteon stood there and took it like a champ, with only a little pained grimace on his face, Pikachu yelled in pain and got blown backwards toward Ritchie.

"Sparky are you Ok," asked concerned Ritchie?

Pikachu stood up half a minute later but was breathing heavily because of Jolteon's **Thunderbolt**.

"How can **Thunderbolt** hurt Pikachu this much if he is electric type Pokémon," asked Ritchie while looking at Ash?

"That is because every attack can hurt any Pokémon if that attack is powerful enough. And my Jolteon's electric attacks are much more powerful than your Pikachu, that is why it caused him so much damage," replied Ash, and Ritchie now realized how much more powerful Jolteon is compered to his Pikachu.

"I see," said Richie slowly with bowed head. "Well I guess we can at least lose while fighting!"

"Sparky use **Quick Attack**," said Ritchie!

Ash smiled at what Ritchie said, and called his last attack. "Jolteon use **Wild Charge**!"

Jolteon then surrounded himself with electricity and run straight at Pikachu, who was running at him with **Quick Attack**.

When they collided Pikachu yelled in pain and, was blown back and rolled on the ground several times, until he stopped in front of Ritchie passed out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Jolteon, and the match goes to Ash Ketchum," said the referee!

"And that's it everyone, Ash wins another round without losing even one of his Pokémon, while Ritchie has unfortunately finished his participation in this year's tournament," said the announcer!

"Sparky return," said Ritchie and called back his Pokémon, and then looked at Ash who has just patted his Jolteon and returned him as well.

Ritchie than approached Ash and put his hand forward for a handshake. "That was great battle from you Ash, I hope we can have another one, one day."

Ash took his hand and replied. "You also did well Ritchie, you just need more training."

"I will start training much harder from now on, and our next battle won't be this one sided," said Ritchie and Ash laughed and nodded, before they both turned around and left the field.

Up in the stands with the crowd, Amber was going wild, and yelling. "That's my big brother, way to go," she yelled and Red, Delia and the others stood up to go and find Ash.

"Come on, let's go and find Ash," said Delia, and everyone left the stands.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Mega Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Butterfree, Flareon, Jolteon;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Crobat, Wartortle, Kingdra, Pidgeot (F), Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Charizard (F) Amaterasu, Charizard Ra, Gengar, Primeape, Eevee (X2 – 1F), Dragonair (F), Dragonair, Tauros, Tyrunt, Leafeon (F), Sylveon (F), Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Giant Onix, Vaporeon (F), Glaceon, Rhydon, Larvesta (F), Amaura, Electabuzz, Ivysaur, Ponyta, Muk;**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

After Ash's battle with Ritchie, he and his family and friends went to have a lunch, and then went back to watch Cynthia's match that she head against an unknown trainer. The battle wasn't very long since Cynthia wiped the floor with him as easily as she did her previous opponents.

After her match, Red, Delia, Amber and Professor Oak went to have a little walk, while Ash, Misty, Leaf, Cynthia and Brock stayed to watch Cynthia's next opponent and after that Diantha's match.

And while Melissa had some problems with her opponent, she was able to win, and will have a battle with Cynthia in the next round. As for Diantha she had another easy win.

After all the battles of the day were over, and all the winners have been decided, it was obvious to everyone who will win in the next round because none of the four trainers that will battle against Ash, Cynthia, Tobias and Diantha, have any chances to win against them.

"So Ash what do you know about your next opponent," asked Misty, as she, Ash, Brock, Leaf and Cynthia were having dinner in the Pokémon center? Red, Delia and Amber are still out and Professor Oak is in his room sleeping.

"Not much," replied Ash. "She has some descent Pokémon, but little besides that."

"Maybe we should have stayed and watched her battle, that way you could have known how good she is," said Brock!

"No, I like to be a little surprised by my opponent's skills," replied Ash. "It's not fun if you know everything about them."

"Ok, if you say so," said Brock. "But you know what they say, knowledge is power!"

"From what I know about her and her Pokémon she is around the same level as Ritchie," said Ash, and Brock and the others nodded.

"So are you going to sleep early tonight or are we all going to have a walk around the Pokémon Village," asked Misty?

"We can go if you want," replied Ash. "My match begins around 12 tomorrow, so I have time to wake up a little late."

"Ok then let's go and have some fun after dinner," said Leaf and the others agreed.

XXX

It's been two days since Ash's battle since Richie. The day after that battle Ash had a quarterfinal match with a girl called Assunta, and had defeated her in a full six-on-six battle. He will battle today in the first semifinal match against Tobias.

Cynthia has also defeated Melissa in the quarterfinals, and will be battling against Diantha in the second match today.

Right now Ash and Tobias are entering the field, both serious and ready for their toughest battle in the tournament. Both of them have defeated all of their opponents without losing even one of their Pokémon, with Tobias actually using only one Pokémon all the time, and Ash has switched them for every new Pokémon his Pokémon's were facing.

In the stands are all of Ash family and friends watching the battle that is about to start, and they are cheering for Ash. They also knew that this will be Ash's strongest opponent he has faced since the start of his journey, but they believe in him and know that he can win this battle.

"Welcome everyone to the first semifinal match today between Ash Ketchum and Tobias," said the announcer, and the crowd cheered even more!

"These two trainers have won all their previous battles easily and have earned their right to be in the semifinals, in fact many believe that the winner of this match will be the winner of this tournament because they have shown to be better than Cynthia and Diantha who will be battling in the second semifinal match," said the announcer!

"Another thing is that this match and the second semifinal match along with the final match, will be shown all over the world in all the different regions, and this is something that hasn't been done until now. Until this year's tournament, Indigo League tournament wasn't shown on TV in another regions, but the last three matches of this tournament will because these four trainers are considered to be the best trainers to compete in the Indigo League in the last 20 years, ever since the tournament in which the current Kanto champion Blue Oak has battled for the first time, and his legendary battle against Red Ketchum," the announcer continued to talk, and the crowd got surprised when he mentioned Red Ketchum because he has the same last name as Ash, and they all thought that the two might be related!

While the announcer was talking, in the VIP room Blue Oak, and the four Kanto Elite Four, were seating in their chairs and waiting the match to start. The Pokémon League President was with them as well.

"So, what do you all think about this match," asked Mr. Goodshow?

"This will be the best match in the tournament so far, and probably even better than the final match," replied the Ghost type trainer Agatha.

"I agree with Agatha," said Bruno.

"You might be right, but don't forget that Cynthia and Diantha have also got to this point in the tournament just as easily as Ash and Tobias, and they are not to be underestimated," said Lorelei.

"Lorelei is right," agreed Blue. "Just because those two down there have shown the most so far, doesn't mean much, and they can be surprised by those girls."

"We will just have to wait the end of the tournament and then we can see who was right, and what battle, and which trainer was the best," said Lance.

"You know, I actually don't think that Tobias is very powerful trainer," said Bruno, and the others looked at him.

"What do you mean," asked Lorelei?

"He has only used Darkrai in all of his gym battles and in all his battles in this tournament, so who knows what kind of other Pokémon he has, for all we know they could be weaklings and that is way he's only using Darkrai," replied Bruno.

"That could be true, but it could also be the other way," said Lance. "What if his other Pokémon are as powerful as Darkrai or even more powerful?"

"Oh come on Lance, how many trainers have you ever seen that have a Legendary Pokémon, to have more than one," asked Bruno? "Or how many teenagers like Tobias have Pokémon that can battle a Legendary Pokémon and win?"

Blue listened what they were saying and got tired of their arguing and sighed. "Look, I will have to agree with what Lance said because I know that, that guy Tobias has another Legendary Pokémon," Blue said and surprised the others.

"How is that possible," asked Lorelei?

"What is his other Legendary Pokémon," asked Agatha? "And how do you know that and we don't?"

Blue looked at them and replied. "I know because Red told me few days ago."

"I see," said Lorelei. "And how did he find out?"

"He got interested in Tobias when he saw him use Darkrai and did some research on him, but the only thing he found is that he is from Jubilife City in Sinnoh Region, and that he has Darkrai and Latios, but other than that nothing," replied Blue and everybody widened their eyes when they heard that Tobias has a Latios.

"This is defiantly going to be an amazing battle," said Lance and looked back toward the field where the battle was about to start, and the others did the same, after they agree with what he said!

Back on the field it's just been decided that Tobias will chose his first Pokémon.

"Darkrai I chose you," said Tobias, and his Darkrai appeared but no one was surprised by this!

"Aerodactyl, come to battle," said Ash and released his first Pokémon in today's battle!

"Tobias has chosen his Darkrai like always, but Ash has chosen his Aerodactyl which we haven't seen so far in the tournament, let's hope this will be a great battle," said the announcer!

"Are you both ready," asked the referee, and Ash and Tobias nodded?

"BEGIN!"

"Darkrai use **Ice Beam**," said Tobias!

Darkrai put his hands together and formed a light blue ball of energy in between them. He then puts his hands in front of him and the ball grow slightly larger. When the ball was ready he fired light blue beams from the ball at Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl dodge and use **Wing Attack**," said Ash!

Aerodactyl's wings glowed white and then he flew at Darkrai while dodging** Ice Beam**. He flew straight at Darkrai with surprising speed and managed to land a hit on Darkrai with one of his wings. The hit managed to spin Darkrai around a little, but he quickly stopped himself and looked at Aerodactyl, who was in the air smirking at him.

"Darkrai use **Dark Pulse** and then follow it up with **Dark Void**," said Tobias!

"Aerodactyl counter him with **Hyper Beam**," said Ash!

Darkrai crouched together and he then extended his arms quickly, making a wave of purple circles come out of his body and went at Aerodactyl, who took a breath and fired a powerful **Hyper Beam**.

The two attacks collided and battled for dominance, but a few seconds later **Hyper Beam** broke through **Dark Pulse** and went at Darkrai, but he was able to dodge it in the last second, and prepared another attack.

Darkrai put his hands together and formed a purple and black ball in his hands. He then fired it at Aerodactyl, who was surprised by the attack and didn't dodge it. When Aerodactyl was hit, a crimson bubble appears around his body that soon disappears and make Aerodactyl fall on the ground asleep.

"Darkrai finish him up with **Dream Eater**," said Tobias, and Darkrai prepared to finish this battle, but it won't be as easy as he thinks!

Darkrai's eyes flashed red and he created a shadow-like version of himself. The shadow then tried to go through Aerodactyl and suck up his energy, but what happened surprised Darkrai, Tobias and everyone on the stands who were watching this battle.

"Aerodactyl use **Hyper Beam**," said Ash, and Aerodactyl stood up and fired a **Hyper Beam** that went straight at surprised Darkrai and hit him head on, which made him flying backwards a few meters and roll on the ground.

"Great job Aerodactyl, now finish him off with **Dragon Pulse**," said Ash!

Aerodactyl opened his mouth and a turquoise energy ball appears in front of him. Aerodactyl then fired the ball at Darkrai who was trying to stand up, but was too slow and was hit by the ball which caused an explosion.

"Darkrai, noooooo," yelled Tobias, not believing that his Darkrai was defeated.

Once the dust and smoke from the explosion cleared it showed Darkrai on the ground unconscious.

"Darkrai is unable to battle, the winner is Aerodactyl," said the referee, and then the chaos started on the stadium!

"I cannot believe this, but Darkrai has been defeated for the first time in this tournament, this is unbelievable," yelled the announcer and the crowd was cheering as loud as they could.

"This was the best battle in the tournament so far, this is what we all wanted all this time, and we finally got it," the announcer continued to yell.

"Darkrai return," said Tobias after a few seconds of just staring in space.

"You really are a great trainer Ash, to think I'm going to use my second Pokémon," said Tobias. "But can you tell me how did your Aerodactyl woke up, because he should have been asleep after being hit by **Dark Vo**id?"

Ash just smirked and replied. "I have Psychic powers that allowed me to wake him up with **Telepathy**."

Tobias and everyone else in the stadium became quiet after they heard that.

"Are you serious," asked Tobias? "Is that even allowed in the Pokémon league?"

"Well I didn't hear about any rule that forbids me or anyone else with this kind of powers from using them in the tournament," replied Ash and Tobias and the crowd looked at referee expecting him to say something.

The referee just coughed in his hand and said. "Ash Ketchum is right. There is no rule that forbids trainers from using any special powers they might have."

The crowd then started cheering again because they knew that this battle will now become even more interesting than before.

"Ok then here is my next Pokémon," said Tobias and through his Poke Ball in the air, which then opened and another Legendary Pokémon came out!

"Latios it's your time to battle," said Tobias, and Latios gave a happy cry because he will finally have a battle!

"Unbelievable, another Legendary Pokémon on Tobias's side," shouted the announcer and the crowd was once again surprised.

"How many Legendary Pokémon this guy has," they all wondered?

Up in the stands Ash family and friends are watching the battle and most of them have smiles on their faces because Ash defeated Darkrai, but some of them are still worried a little because now he has to battle against Latios and he might be even more powerful than Darkrai.

"Hey dad, will big brother defeat this Pokémon," asked Amber? "He looks strong and I'm worried."

"Don't worry Amber, I'm sure Ash will win this," replied Red, and the others agreed. Amber smiled at his reply and turned to watch the battle and continued to cheer for Ash.

"Aerodactyl return," said Ash, and then he looked at Pikachu. "Are you up for this?"

Pikachu smirked and replied. _"Like you even have to ask. I haven't had a real battle in a while, this will be interesting."_

"Great to hear that," said Ash, and his Pikachu jumped on the field.

"Ash's second Pokémon is Pikachu," commented the announcer surprised because Ash sent Pikachu to battle against a Legendary Pokémon like Latios!

"Well, let's see what Pikachu can do since this is his first battle in the tournament," said the announcer!

"Are you ready," asked the referee, and Ash and Tobias nodded?

"BEGIN!"

"Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**," said Ash!

"Latios use **Light Screen** and then follow it up with **Luster Purge**," said Tobias!

Pikachu jumped in the air and fired a very big Thunderbolt at Latios, who was surprised by Pikachu's power but quickly his body becomes covered in gold, which then cut the power of **Thunderbolt** in half, but even then he let a little scream because **Thunderbolt** was still very powerful even at half of its power.

"This is crazy, Pikachu's **Thunderbolt** have done some damage to Latios even though its power was caught in half because of the **Light Screen**," said the announcer, and Tobias was actually starting to sweat because of this.

Latios pulled himself together and then he opens his mouth and white sparkles form and gather in front of it, forming together into a pink ball of energy. He then fired a massive pink beam from the ball and **Luster Purge** went at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use **Volt Tackle**," said Ash!

Pikachu's body got surrounded in electricity and he then ran at Latios while dodging **Luster Purge** that went behind Pikachu and hit the ground.

Pikachu then ran straight at Latios and hit him in his body with his own body and caused Latios to cry in pain because of electricity and because of Pikachu hitting him so hard, and then he fell back on the ground and started twitching for a few seconds.

"Latios get up and use **Giga Impact**," said Tobias now a little angry because Pikachu seems to be toying with Latios!

Latios's stood up and then his body become surrounded by an orange sphere of energy. Then, the orange color faded and turned purple, with orange streaks of energy that spiral around the orb. Latios then flew at Pikachu and managed to hit him which caused Pikachu to fly backwards and crash in the bottom of the stands, and got covered in dust and debris.

"Looks like this is it for Pikachu, as Latios has delivered a very powerful **Giga Impact**," said the announcer, as crowd cheered for Tobias, so that the match will keep going!

The referee was about to declare Latios the winner, when there was a movement in the ruble where Pikachu got sent flying. A few seconds later Pikachu got out, but he was breathing a little hard and had several scars and bruises on his body.

"Would you look at this, Pikachu is still up and is not defeated," yelled the announcer, while most of the crowd as well as Tobias and his Latios had their eyes widened. "How is he still up after being hit by that powerful **Giga Impact**," questioned the announcer, but no one seemed to have an answer?

"Did you use your powers again to heal him or something," asked Tobias?

"Nope, this time I didn't do anything," replied Ash. "It was all Pikachu."

"I'm getting tired of this, Latios use **Luster Purge** and if he dodges it use **Giga Impact**," said Tobias!

"Pikachu dodge it, and then use **Red Thunderbolt**," said Ash!

Latios opened his mouth and fired another **Luster Purge** at Pikachu, who simple dodged it by jumping high in the air.

Latios then flew at Pikachu to take him out with **Giga Impact**, and Pikachu surrounded himself with Aura just like Lucario did in his battle against Aerodactyl and Kabutops, and then shot a very powerful **Red Thunderbolt **at Latios.

When Latios who was using **Giga Impact** and **Red Thunderbolt** collided, it pushed at one another for a full two seconds, before **Red Thunderbolt** pushed Latios behind and sent him on the ground which then caused an explosion that shacked the ground, and then rose in the sky in the form of a red beam of energy.

Once the beam receded and the field could be seen, almost everyone's eyes fell out of their heads because there was a crater in the middle of the field, with Latios lying in it passed out.

There was a complete silence for almost a minute, before Amber shouted and brought everyone back to reality. "That's my brother, way to go Ash you are the best," Amber yelled and Ash family and friend smiled at her. Ash smirked as well, when he heard Amber.

"Wow, what was that people, I have never seen an attack like that," yelled the announcer after he awoke from practically falling in coma when he saw Pikachu's attack?

"Latios is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu," said the referee!

"That was great Pikachu, you can take a rest now," said Ash and Pikachu went on his shoulder and set down on it, finally able to take some rest. This battle proved to be tougher then he thought.

"Latios return," said Tobias after a few more seconds!

"What was that attack, Ash," asked Tobias? "I have never seen **Red Thunderbolt**!"

"You haven't seen it before because my Pikachu is the one who have created it," replied Ash! "He was able to change to color and power of his **Thunderbolt** by infusing a lot of Aura in his normal **Thunderbolt**, that way normal **Thunderbolt** became five times more powerful at its full power. What you saw now was about three times the normal power."

"I congratulate you Ash, in all my time as a trainer I have never seen anyone else like you or your Pokémon," said Tobias, and then he took another Poke Ball!

"Thank you," replied Ash!

"Come on out Heatran," yelled Tobias and released his third Pokémon, which turned out to be another Legendary Pokémon!

"This is crazy everyone, Tobias has just called his third Legendary Pokémon," yelled the announcer! "How many does he have, could it be that his entire team is made of Legendary Pokémon?"

"So he did have another one," commented Red, as he was sitting on the stands with Ash's friends and Delia and Amber!

"How can one trainer capture so many Legendary Pokémon," asked Professor Oak, who was with them?

"I don't know but I'm starting to think that what the announcer said can be truth and that his whole team are Legendary Pokémon," said Red, and the others got worried, because Ash only have three or four Pokémon that can battle against a Legendary Pokémon and win. And two have already battled and taken some damage.

"Don't worry everyone, I know big brother can win this," said Amber and everyone smiled a little!

"So you have one more, or do you have more of them," commented Ash and then he narrowed his eyes while looking at Tobias and then Ash's eyes glowed slightly and confused Tobias and everyone who saw that!

"What are you doing," asked Tobias?

Ash didn't reply, but just kept looking at Tobias for a few more seconds and then he stopped and his eyes stopped glowing as well. "I see," he finally said. "So you actually have five Legendary and one Pseudo Legendary Pokémon with you."

Tobias, along with everyone in the stadium widened their eyes once they heard that. Tobias because Ash was right and he didn't know how he figured that out, and the crowd because Tobias has five Legendary Pokémon.

"How do you know that," asked Tobias?

Ash sighed and replied. "It doesn't matter, let's just continue this battle, it got dragged a lot longer than I want it to drag!"

"Rhyperior come on out," said Ash and called his third Pokémon, which is his newly evolved Rhyperior!

"And Ash's third Pokémon is Rhyperior," commented the announcer! "Could this be Rhydon that Ash used early in the tournament, because if it is then that means he has evolved and this will be a great match?"

"When did Ash evolve his Rhydon," asked Misty?

"Yesterday," replied Red, and the others looked at him.

"He was planning to use him in today's battle so he asked Rhydon if he is ready to evolve and when Rhydon agreed Ash gave him Protector, and he evolved," said Red!

"Well, this will defiantly be an interesting battle because Rhyperior has some advantage over Heatran, and even though Heatran is a Legendary I'd say they are even," said Professor Oak.

"I agree," said Red, and then they all continued to watch the match.

"Are you both ready," asked the referee?

"Yes," replied Ash and Tobias!

"BEGIN!"

"Heatran use **Metal Sound**," said Tobias!

Heatran's body glows light blue and he started to emit silver colored sound waves that spread out towards Rhyperior, forcing him to hold his ears because of the pain.

"Now use **Iron Head**," said Tobias!

Heatran's body become surrounded by a white aura, and he then run at Rhyperior so he can slam his own body into his.

"Rhyperior, **Protect**," said Ash, and then there was a barrier in front of Rhyperior which stopped Heatran's attack. A few seconds later Rhyperior shock his head a little because of previous attack and then took a battle stance.

"Now use **Bulldoze**," said Ash!

Rhyperior jumped a little and then he stomped down on the ground which created a shock wave that spread across the ground and crashed in Heatran, which reduced his speed a little.

"Now use **Earthquake** and then follow it up with **Hammer Arm**," said Ash!

Rhyperior jumped in the air again and when he hit the ground, it creates an earthquake that shock the entire field and made Heatran shake along with the field. Rhyperior then ran close to Heatran, who was still shaking from the **Earthquake**, and whose speed was reduced because of the **Bulldoze**, so he couldn't dodge Rhyperior's **Hammer Arm**, which slammed in Heatran's head and showed him down in the ground and created a crater from the force of the slam.

"That was a great executed plan from Ash which caused a lot of damage to Heatran, who's head received a lot of damage from Ground and fighting type attacks," commented the announcer.

"Though I must say if Ash's Pokémon continue to destroy the field any more, there won't be anything left once this battle is done," said the announcer, and the crowd laughed at that!

"Heatran stand up and fight," yelled Tobias very angry, because he was losing terribly from the very start of this battle!

Heatran stood up and came out of the crater, but he had some wounds on his body from **Hammer Arm**.

"Now use **Flash Cannon**," said Tobias!

"Rhyperior counter with **Flash Cannon**," said Ash!

Both Heatran and Rhyperior opened their mouths and fired a silver beam of energy at one another. Two attacks pushed at one another for a little while, until they both exploded and sent both Pokémon backwards toward their trainers.

"Rhyperior use **Rock Wrecker**," said Ash!

"Heatran use **Fire Spin**," said Tobias!

Rhyperior puts his hands together and small chunks of gray stones come out of the holes on Rhyperior's hands and form together into a large gray rock that is outlined in red. The red outline then fades and Rhyperior throw the rock at Heatran, who opened his mouth and released a spiraling red-orange fire that went at the rock that Rhyperior sent and when the two attacks collided there was another explosion that shock the ground and sent multiple small chunks of rock flying all over the field.

Once the dust settled and the rocks stopped falling, everyone could see Rhyperior breading hard because of that last attack, and Heatran who was a little better, but he was also breathing hard.

"Now this is the battle that we all wanted, this is how it should have been from the start," yelled the announcer and the crowd seemed to agree with him because they cheered even louder!

"Heatran use **Magma Storm**," said Tobias!

"Rhyperior, **Protect**," said Ash!

Heatran opened his mouth and released a powerful spiraling red-orange fire that went at Rhyperior, who managed to put up a barrier to save himself even though he was very tired from battling.

When Heatran's attack hit the barrier, it caused a huge explosion and then a beam of fire surrounded Rhyperior and shot toward the sky.

About a minute later, the beam came down and disappeared, and it showed Rhyperior behind a barrier that had a lot of cracks on it. **Protect** quickly broke, and the Rhyperior fell on his knees because he had to put a lot of power in that barrier so that it could stay and not break under the pressure of **Magma Storm**.

But just as Rhyperior fell on his knees, Heatran also fell down and had trouble trying to stand back up. He was just as tired as Rhyperior.

"Can you stand up Rhyperior," asked Ash, and Rhyperior grunted, but managed to stand back on his feet. "Great job, now finish him off with **Drill Run**!"

"Heatran get up and use **Flash Cannon**," said Tobias!

Rhyperior started to rotates his body quickly, with white lines swirling around his body, and charges at Heatran while floating in the air, while Heatran opened his mouths and fired a silver beam of energy.

**Flash Cannon** collided with Rhyperior who was using **Drill Run**, but couldn't hold him back and after a few seconds Rhyperior broke through **Flash Cannon** and collided with Heatran, which sent him skidding backwards and fall on the ground passed out.

Rhyperior stopped spinning, but after a few more seconds he couldn't stay up any more and fell down on the ground passed out.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, this match ends in a tie," said the referee?

"And finally we have seen one of Ash's Pokémon not win a battle, and it only took three battles in the semifinal of the tournament for one of them to fall," said the announcer! "But Rhyperior did take down Heatran before he fell unconscious so we cannot say that he lost!"

"Rhyperior return," said Ash!

"Heatran return," said Tobias!

XXX

In the VIP room of the stadium the members of the Kanto Elite Four had their mouths on the floor.

"What the hell is up with this kid, he just took out three Legendary Pokémon and only lost one of his Pokémon's," asked Lance?

"I knew Ash is a strong trainer but I wasn't expecting this," commented Bruno!

"I agree," said Agatha.

"He is an incredible trainer if he can do this, and we don't stand a chance against him," said Lorelei, and the others agreed with that.

"This is not over yet. Do you remember what Ash said that Tobias has five Legendary Pokémon," asked Blue, and the others nodded.

"Those two that are left could be even more powerful than the ones we saw," said Blue. "And it is also strange that Tobias didn't use the Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon he has, and that might mean that it is more powerful than the Legendries he used.

"After everything I have seen so far, I wouldn't be surprised if you are right, and that can also explain how Tobias could capture five Legendary Pokémon," said Lance.

"Yes it is most likely that his Pseudo Legendary is stronger than his Legendary and that is why he is keeping him until later," agreed Lorelei.

"Let's see what happens next," said Blue and they watched the start of the fourth battle between Ash and Tobias.

XXX

"Volcanion come on out," said Tobias and released his fourth Pokémon, the Legendary Pokémon Volcanion!

"Dragonair you are up," said Ash!

"Tobias choses another Legendary Pokémon, while Ash choses Dragonair, let's see is Ash and his Pokémon can defeat another Legendary or is this as far as they will come," commented the announcer!

"BEGIN!"

"Volcanion use **Sunny Day**," said Tobias! Volcanion then glowed with red Aura and then his aura shot toward the sky which made sun shine even more than before.

"Now use **Overheat**," said Tobias.

"Counter it with **Twister**," said Ash!

Heatran opened his mouth and released a large stream of swirling fire that went at Dragonair, while the orbs on Dragonair's tail started to glow, and then he waves his tail and creates a tornado from it, sending it at **Overheat**.

Once the **Overheat** and **Twister** clashed, **Overheat** got caught inside of **Twister** which made a fiery storm that started to melt the field because of how hot it was, but instead of going toward Dragonair, it shot toward the sky and after a few seconds both attacks disappeared.

"Wow, that was intense, I thought that the stadium was going to melt because of the hotness of that fire storm," commented the announcer, while the crowd was whipping the sweat from their faces!

"I'm surprised your Dragonair was able to stop **Overheat** but let's see what he will do now," said Tobias! "Volcanion use **Steam Eruption**!"

Volcanion's eyes and body glowed light blue, an orb of water then formed in between the two cannons on his back and explodes, which created a massive blast around Volcanion, and went all over the field and toward Dragonair, who yelled in pain because the steam was burning him and causing him a lot of damage.

"Dragonair, get out of there and use **Dragon Dance**, and then follow it up with **Dragon Rage**," shouted Ash!

Dragonair looked up and his body become surrounded in a red and pink misty aura, and then he flayed around in the air, and went above the steam and above Volcanion. Then the orb on Dragonair's neck glowed and he send a swirling cyclone towards Volcanion who was right below him and couldn't escape.

Once the attack hit Volcanion, it caused a massive explosion that enveloped him and sent him flying and skidding around the field, until he finally stopped when he collided with the wall of the stands.

Dragonair then came back in front of Ash, and glowed a little before his burns were completely healed.

"What was that, how did Dragonair heal so fast," asked the announcer?

"It's Dragonair's ability **Shed Skin**, which allowed him to heal some damage and regain some of its lost power," said Ash to Tobias who was looking confused!

After the dust cleared and Volcanion could be seen again, everyone saw him standing up, but he head some wounds on his body.

"Volcanion use **Blizzard**," said Tobias!

Volcanion opened his mouth and released a powerful blizzard at Dragonair, who was caught in it a let a small cry, but was able to hold it together and not fall down.

After a few more seconds the **Blizzard** stopped and it showed Dragonair still in the air with some frost bites on his body, and breathing hard, but still in fighting condition, which confused everyone because he should have been defeated as ice is Dragon's biggest weakness.

"Dragonair **Hyper Beam**," said Ash.

Dragonair releases an orange beam of energy from its horn, and the beam then went at Volcanion and hit him right in the head, which again sent him backwards and crash in the wall.

"And again we see a big comeback from Dragonair after Volcanion's powerful attack that should have defeated Dragonair," said the announcer, while he and everyone wondered how is Dragonair not defeated after being hit by that **Blizzard**!

"Volcanion get up now, and use **Flamethrower**," yelled Tobias, and Ash narrowed his eyes at him!

"Are you sure he can get up," asked Ash, while looking at Tobias with narrowed eyes, and Tobias looked back at him?

"Stay out of this, if I tell him to stand up and use an attack he will stand up and do it," yelled Tobias at Ash, and made everyone widen their eyes because that sounded like he doesn't even care about his Pokémon!

That's when Volcanion stood up and went in front of Tobias while limping a little because of the wounds he has received.

Volcanion then opened his mouth and fired a very powerful **Flamethrower** at Dragonair.

"Dragonair, **Flamethrower**," said Ash, and Dragonair countered Volcanion's **Flamethrower** with his own.

The two attacks pushed at one another for a while, which caused both Pokémon to start losing their breath, and in the end both attacks exploded and sent Volcanion and Dragonair siding on the ground until they stopped in front of their trainers.

"Are you alright Dragonair," asked Ash worried for his Pokémon? Dragonair raised his head and nodded. Then he stood up and flew in the air, but he had a lot of burns and wounds all over his body and was breathing hard.

"Volcanion, get up and go there and defeat that Pokémon, or are you going to let yourself be defeated like some looser," yelled Tobias, and caused gasps from most of the people on the stadium, and narrowed eyes from Ash, Red and those in VIP room.

Volcanion stood up and lowered his head because he was injured and couldn't take much more of this, and on top of that Tobias is insulting him.

"Use **Flare Blitz**," said Tobias!

"Dragonair use **Dragon Rush**," said Ash!

A red and orange fire started to circle around Volcanion until completely covering his body like a fiery aura. Volcanion then run at Dragonair and tried to slam in him.

Dragonair's body become surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks and then went at Volcanion and they slammed into one another with full force.

They pushed at one another for few more seconds, until the explosion occurred and sent them back, again.

The explosion and their crash lifted dust around the field which blocked everyone's vision, and it took few moments for it to clear. Once it did clear, Dragonair and Volcanion were both on the ground and both of them were unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, this match is a draw," said the announcer!

"Dragonair return," said Ash! "You did great buddy, I'm proud of you. Now take a nice long rest."

Tobias growled and returned his Volcanion. "Return!"

"You know Tobias, it's not ok to treat your Pokémon like that, because if you do you will never be able to help them reach their full power, and I don't even have to tell you that you are abusing them, not so much physically as more like verbally," said Ash with what appeared to be a calm voice, but those who knew him, knew that he was reaching breaking point, since Ash is knows as someone who doesn't do well with seeing someone torturing Pokémon in any way.

"I told you already don't put your nose were it's not supposed to be, these are my Pokémon and I can train them and treat them how ever I want," yelled Tobias, and the crowed started to boo at him and to yell how he is not supposed to be a trainer if he has that kind of attitude!

"It is my business Tobias, because I'm the Grand Master of the Aura Guardians and as such it is my job to protect Pokémon form people who only see them as tools that will lead them too success, and the people who don't care for Pokémon and are abusing them," Ash said, and Tobias's eyes widened.

"You are an Aura Guardian," Tobias said surprised by that fact. "Why are you even allowed in this tournament then? With you here no one would have been able to defeat you, and it's not fair for the rest of us!"

"Are you seriously asking me that," Ash asked? "You came here with a five Legendary Pokémon and one Pseudo-Legendary that can Mega Evolve and you are complaining how it's not fair that I'm competing!"

"The Pokémon League has allowed the use of the Legendary Pokémon, so I'm not doing anything that's forbidden," said Tobias!

"No you are not, but just because you were allowed to use Legendary Pokémon, doesn't mean that you should have used them, and you didn't only use one but full team of Legendary Pokémon," replied Ash, and the crowd actually agreed on what he said, judging by the way their heads were moving up and down, after everything Ash said.

"I used only one Pokémon during this whole tournament, you are the first to make me use more of them, and even if I wanted to use any normal Pokémon I wouldn't be able to because I only have Legendary Pokémon and one Pseudo-Legendary," said Tobias and everyone stared at him because of what he said!

"You only use Legendary Pokémon because you think that with them you can win every battle, and don't want to bother with training your Pokémon, don't you," asked Ash?

"Is that wrong," asked Tobias back? "I battled against every Legendary Pokémon that I caught and I didn't force them to come with me. They came after they lost to me in a battle!"

"Legendary Pokémon are not much different than normal Pokémon. If they battle and lose against someone they can decide to come with that person because they think that someone who was good enough to defeat them is also good enough to help them become stronger as well. And since you say that they all came with you on their own than that was probably because they thought you are capable of making them stronger, but I guess they were wrong," said Ash.

"I don't agree with you on that," said Tobias! "The Legendary Pokémon are called Legendary because of their power, they don't need to train to grow more powerful because they already are, and they shouldn't lose to some normal Pokémon who have to train for years to be able to come close to a level of Legendary!"

"If you are right, then why are you losing to me," asked Ash? "I haven't used even one Legendary Pokémon and yet I have managed to beat four of your Legendary Pokémon."

"You are using your powers to help your Pokémon win, if you didn't use them you would be losing right now," said Tobias!

"I'm winning because I have spent long time training my Pokémon to reach this level, and you didn't do shit to help your Pokémon grow stronger, you only relied on their natural power and thought that is enough," yelled Ash at Tobias, while leaking some of his Aura because he was starting to get mad at him!

"And now that you are losing you started to show that you are a bad trainer with strong Pokémon, and because of that, and because I, as well as everyone else here saw how you treat your Pokémon, I have the right to take them from you and take your trainers license if I wanted to," said Ash!

"You can't do that, I won't let you take my Pokémon and my trainers license," yelled Tobias!

"I will give you one chance Tobias. I won't you to prove me wrong, prove that you are a good trainer and that you and your Pokémon can work together and defeat me, and if you fail and I win, then I will take all of your Pokémon and release them, and then I will take your license, and no one will be able to stop me," Ash threatened while looking at Tobias straight in the eyes, which made Tobias flinch because he could actually see a demon standing above Ash, and stare directly at him.

"You already have a big advantage with four Pokémon left while I only have two and you can use your Aura to help you, how do you exactly expect me to win," asked Tobias?

"I don't expect you to win," replied Ash, and Tobias's eyes widened along with almost everyone in the stadium. "I know you can't win and no matter what you do now, you will lose because you are a failure as a trainer and not even that last Pokémon you have will help you."

"Besides, you can't back out because that would mean you are forfeiting the match and I win, which means you lose everything," said Ash with a deep voice and an evil smile that scared everyone, even his friends and family.

"You, you are a monster," said Tobias while looking at Ash, who just smirked!

"Hey referee start the next battle, please," said Ash to the referee, who was just standing there and said nothing while Ash and Tobias were arguing. When he heard what Ash said, he coughed in his hand and said.

"This match will now continue, trainers chose you next Pokémon!"

"Pidgeot come out," Ash called his Pidgeot, and she came out with a cry and waved her wings around proudly displaying herself to everyone.

The crowd looked at Pidgeot and could fell her power that's all around her body that was shining in the sun and makes her look like some bird from heaven.

Tobias pulled himself together and called his next Pokémon, and this time he will win because this Pokémon is his first Pokémon, and has never failed him before. It's with him that he was able to catch all those Legendary Pokémon.

"Garchomp come out," said Tobias, and his fifth Pokémon came from his Poke Ball. Once he did, Garchomp gave a big yell toward the sky and then looked at Ash and Pidgeot and growled!

"Ash and Tobias are finally resuming their battle, but this time it looks like Tobias's fate lies on this match, what will he do now and will he be able to beat Ash," said the announcer and the crowd booed Tobias and cheered for Ash. They didn't like how Tobias threats his Pokémon, and want him to lose!

"BEGIN!"

"Garchomp lets finish this quickly," said Tobias and Garchomp nodded!

"Now Garchomp Mega Evolve," said Tobias, and touched the Key Stone he had on his right hand, while Mega Stone that was on Garchomp's neck started to glow! Garchomp then started to glow as well and then changed his look, much to the crowd's confusion, as they have never seen Mega Evolution before.

"Now I'll show you what real power is Ash, and you will see that I'm a great trainer," said Tobias!

"Garchomp use **Hyper Beam**," yelled Tobias!

"Pidgeot use **Steel Wing**," said Ash!

Mega Garchomp fired a yellow beam from his mouth that went at Pidgeot, but Pidgeot's wings glowed silver and she flew at Mega Garchomp while dodging **Hyper Beam**, and then hit him right in the head which made Mega Garchomp cry in pain and was sent flying back on the ground.

"Now use **Hurricane**," said Ash!

Pidgeot's wings glowed light blue and she started to flap them which releasing a powerful gust of wind that went at Mega Garchomp who was still on the ground. Mega Garchomp got caught inside of the Hurricane that was throwing him all over the field and air.

"Garchomp use **Sandstorm**," yelled Tobias!

Mega Garchomp looked up while being thrown around and called out which made a giant sand twister appear and surround the whole ring, while blowing away the Hurricane in the process.

"Now use **Dragon Rage**," said Tobias!

Mega Garchomp opened his mouth and fired a powerful blast of blue energy at Pidgeot, who had trouble staying in the air because of a Sandstorm. Dragon Rage made contact with Pidgeot and sent her crashing in the stadium wall.

"Hahaha, what do you say about that Ash, isn't my Mega Garchomp great, your Pidgeot doesn't stand a chance," yelled Tobias, with a little crazy look on his face. It looks like Ash's threat was getting to him!

"Pidgeot can you stand up," asked Ash, and Pidgeot stood up, but was covered in bruises?

"Great now use **Hyper Beam**, and then follow it up with **Brave Bird**," said Ash!

Pidgeot fired **Hyper Beam** at Garchomp, but he just dodged it with ease, then Pidgeot body become surrounded in a dark blue aura, and then she flied straight at the Garchomp and tried to slam into him with her full force.

"Dodge," yelled Tobias, and his Garchomp dodged again, but Pidgeot turned around in the air, and went back at Garchomp still cowered in dark blue aura.

"Dodge it again and use **Dual Chop**," said Tobias!

Unfortunately for Pidgeot, Garchomp dodged it again, and then his claws glowed green and he simultaneously hit her with them, which sent Pidgeot fly on the ground again.

"It's useless Ash, my Mega Garchomp has **Sand Veil** and **Sand Force** ability's and you will never defeat him in this **Sandstorm**," yelled Tobias, while smiling because he was wining and Ash can't do anything to him as long as Garchomp is in the field!

Ash sighed and looked at Pidgeot who was on the ground trying to stand up. "Come on Pidgeot don't give up now, let's show him what real strength is," said Ash, and Pidgeot tried even harder to stand up, because she didn't want to lose this match and wanted to prove to herself and to her trainer that she is as good as his other Pokémon who have defeated their opponents.

"Garchomp use **Dragon Rush** and finish this!"

"**Giga Impact**," said Ash at Pidgeot who was able to stand up.

Mega Garchomp flied into the air and the appendages on its head glowed blue. He then releases a blue, dragon-shaped energy that covers his body and went at Pidgeot.

Pidgeot flew into the sky and her body becomes surrounded by orange streaks. A purple energy then appears in front of her beak, and she flew at Garchomp who was coming at her as well.

The two Pokémon collided and there was an explosion that sent them both back and crash in the ground.

"Pidgeot use **Razor Wind**," said Ash, to Pidgeot who stood right after she crashed on the ground, while Garchomp took some damage from Pidgeot's **Giga Impact**.

Pidgeot's wings glow bright light blue and she started repeatedly waving them, causing light blue crescent-shaped energy waves to be fired at Garchomp.

Once the attack hit Garchomp he yelled in pain as several marks appeared on his skin which started to bleed.

"Now blow this **Sandstorm** away with Hurricane, and then use **Hyper Beam**," said Ash!

"Garchomp use Draco Meteor," yelled Tobias!

Pidgeot's wings glowed light blue and she released a very powerful gust of wind that blew away the **Sandstorm** that Mega Garchomp created earlier, and took away his increased evasion ability.

Mega Garchomp's body become surrounded in an orange aura and then he tilted his head towards the sky and fired a white ball of aura, which is surrounded in a light-orange glow and then the ball exploded in the sky and send multiple orange rocks with a light-orange glow in the center and a white and light-orange aura surrounding the rocks and the rocks started to all towards the ground and Pidgeot, who was dodging them.

While she was dodging the falling rocks, Pidgeot fired a **Hyper Beam** at Garchomp, who was surprised and didn't dodge it, which then sent him on the ground and caused an explosion that lifted the dust all around him.

Pidgeot then came back on the ground and breathed hard because she was exhausted and had some injuries from all the attacks she received.

"That was great Pidgeot, I'm proud of you," said Ash with a smile, which made Pidgeot smile back because she was happy that she did good enough that Ash praised her.

"Garchomp get up and defeat that Pidgeot," yelled Tobias, now completely losing himself in anger!

Mega Garchomp got up, but he was also breathing hard and was almost as hurt as Pidgeot.

"Use **Dragon Breath**," said Tobias!

"**Protect**," said Ash!

Mega Garchomp shoot a stream of black fire from his mouth at Pidgeot, who put up a barrier that was then hit by Garchomp's attack.

"Give it more power and bring that barrier down," yelled Tobias!

Mega Garchomp put even more power in his attack and then Pidgeot's Protect started to crack, which made Pidgeot put even more power in it to prevent it from cracking.

_"This is bad, at this rate I'll lose all my power and the barrier will fall, and that will be the end for me in this match,"_ thought Pidgeot in her head, but Ash was able to hear her thoughts.

"Its OK Pidgeot you don't have to push yourself more than this," said Ash Telepathically in Pidgeot's head which surprised her, and made her turn her head back at him.

"It's Ok, I don't want you to keep pushing yourself and be hurt even more. I'm not like Tobias, winning doesn't mean much to me if my Pokémon get injured because of that," said Ash.

_"No, I will not give up,"_ yelled Pidgeot! _"I will win this battle, I don't want to be the only one who failed to win, and I didn't even fight a Legendary Pokémon like the others. I will win this battle for you, for me and for all our friends who believe in me."_

Ash smirked at Pidgeot and said. "That's what I wanted to hear, now take him down!"

As Ash said that Pidgeot smiled and then turned back to look at Mega Garchomp, who was still firing Dragon Breath at the barrier around her and was slowly breaking it. _"I will win this Ash, I promise,"_ she said in her head, and then suddenly Pidgeot was enveloped in a white light, that kept growing bigger and bigger.

"What is going on with Pidgeot, why is she glowing," yelled the announcer, but no one head the answer, to that question? Except Misty, Brock and Ash who have seen this before and were now smiling.

"What is going on now," yelled Tobias as he as well was surprised because he didn't see this before?

"Great, Pidgeot, I'm proud of you, now take him down," yelled Ash, and then the light around Pidgeot disappeared and it showed new and improved version of her.

She was much bigger than before and had some other changes as well, but the biggest surprise was that some of the most serious wounds are gone and Mega Pidgeot looks healthier.

"What the hell, how did Pidgeot Mega Evolved without the stones that are needed for the evolution," yelled the announcer, but again no one had the answer, and those that did were quiet.

"Pidgeot use **Aerial Ace**," said Ash.

Pidgeot flew from behind the barrier and into the air, and then at Garchomp who was panting on the ground from using so much of his power in his previous attack, while her body become surrounded by white streaks. She then slams into Garchomp who couldn't do anything to avoid it and was sent crashing in the wall of the stands and got covered in the ruble from the collapsing wall.

"Now that was one powerful **Aerial Ace**, will Garchomp stand up or is this it for him," commented the announcer, while the crowd was cheering for Ash!

"Garchomp stand up and use **Dragon Rush**," yelled Tobias!

Garchomp somehow managed to stand up, but he looked like he came out from hell because of all the injuries he head.

"She can't evade your attack because of her ability **No Guard**, so finish this up," said Tobias!

Mega Garchomp flied into the air and then releases a blue, dragon-shaped energy that covered his body and went at Pidgeot.

"**Protect**," Ash said with a smirk, and Pidgeot smirked as well and put up a barrier in front of herself which made Garchomp hit at it and fall on the ground in pain because of the sudden hit in the barrier which felt like he hit in the mountain.

"How, she shouldn't be able to escape that because of her ability **No Guard**," screamed Tobias?

"You are right, she can't evade anything because of No Guard, but here she didn't evade your attack she blocked it. And **Protect** can work even with a Pokémon that has **No Guard** as the ability," said Ash.

"AAAAAAAA," scrimped Tobias while pulling on his hair. It looks like he's having a mental break down.

"Pidgeot, another **Aerial Ace** and then finish him with **Hyper Beam**," said Ash!

"Garchomp get up," yelled Tobias, but Garchomp was almost out of all of his strength and was barely keeping himself on his legs!

Pidgeot flew at Garchomp and hit him with **Aerial Ace**, which sent him skidding across the field, and then she fired a huge **Hyper Beam** which struck Garchomp and made an explosion that covered Garchomp in dust.

Once the dust cleared it showed Garchomp lying on the ground, and back in his normal state, unconscious.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeot," said the referee!

"That's it people, Pidgeot has defeated Garchomp after an amazing battle and now Tobias only has one Pokémon left, while Ash still has four of them," yelled the announcer, and crowd was cheering for Ash!

"Great job Ash," yelled Misty, Leaf and Cynthia, who were cheering for Ash along with his family.

"That was great big brother, you are the best," yelled Amber!

"I cannot believe that we just witnessed the Mega Evolution without the stones," commented Professor Oak!

"Well this is how Lucario Mega Evolved, so I'm not that surprised as I have seen it before, but I wasn't expecting another of Ash Pokémon to Mega Evolve like that," said Brock.

"I'm surprised as well as this is something you don't see every day," commented Red and the others agreed.

"You were great Pidgeot. Congratulation on the big win and for Mega Evolving," said Ash as he patted Pidgeot, who gave him a smile and leaned in his hand.

"Thank you Ash," she said in human language and that caused several people to faint or have their mouth fall on the ground.

"So you can talk human language as well," commented Lucario who was next to Ash!

"I guess so," replied Pidgeot. "This is great."

"Ok then Pidgeot return and have a long rest," said Ash and returned his Pokémon.

"Garchomp return," said Tobias, and then he looked at Ash with murderous eyes!

"You have defeated me for the last time Ketchum," yelled Tobias! "But this time you won't be able to defeat me and my final Pokémon."

"Come out Lugia," said Tobias, and Lugia showed up, much to the surprise and shock of everyone on the stadium and even those around the world who were watching the battle on TV!

"What the hell is this? How does Tobias have Lugia," yelled the announcer more in rage then curiosity. No one should have a Pokémon like Lugia in their possession!

"I'm quite interested how were you able to catch Lugia and just walk away," said Ash. "So will you tell me?"

"I caught her a year ago. It wasn't that hard, it only took Mega Garchomp to do it," replied Tobias with a smirk.

"And how did you just walk away," asked Ash? "Because this Lugia is still very young and a year ago she wouldn't be too far from her mother. And I seriously doubt you defeated a full grown Lugia!"

"She was alone," replied Tobias with a shrug. "Even if she does have mother she wasn't there at the time."

As Lugia was hearing this, she looked at the ground and let a small cry with few tears leaking from her eyes.

Ash looked at Lugia and asked. "What happened to your mother Lugia? She wouldn't just abandon you."

Lugia let a few small cries. It looked like she was saying something to Ash as he was listening and when she finished, Ash sighed and said.

"I see, so someone has captured your mother before Tobias captured you."

As he said that there were gasps all over the stands from surprised people who were all wandering, who could have captured a Lugia and why.

"And you know nothing about that, do you," said Ash looking at Tobias?

"Of course I don't," replied Tobias.

"Ok, then let's do this," said Ash, and looked at Lucario! "Lucario you are up!"

Lucario went in front of Ash and looked at Lugia who was looking at him, with her eyes still a little misty from crying.

"Unless of course you want to give up," said Ash. "Lugia doesn't really look like she wants to battle."

Tobias narrowed his eyes at Ash and said. "Of course I'll battle, I don't care if she wants to battle or not, I'm her trainer and she will listen to me."

The crowd and all those watching this were disgusted with Tobias and wanted to just disqualify him and be done with him, but they couldn't do it.

"You can't win Tobias. This Lugia is still young and inexperienced, and you probably didn't train her at all, and only relied on her born powers," said Ash.

"Don't think so highly of yourself and your Pokémon, because she is much more powerful than the other Legendary Pokémon I have, and she won't lose to Lucario or any of your Pokémon," said Tobias.

"Let me show you how powerful Lucario is, and then you will realize how wrong you are," said Ash, and looked at Lucario.

"Ok father," replied Lucario!

Lucario surrounded himself in Aura, that then started growing bigger and bigger. As Lucario Aura increased the ground started to shake.

Those who were in the stadium and around it started panicking because of the earthquake and they thought that everyone will die. No one even cared that a Pokémon has done this and were running around like a headless chickens.

It all lasted for a few minutes until Lucario stopped releasing his Aura, and the earthquake stopped.

Once the earthquake stopped, everyone stopped running around and took a deep breath in relief before those who were in the stadium looked at Ash and Lucario. Then they finally realized what happened and some of them passed out while foaming on the mouth and the others head their eyes wide open and jaws on the floor.

"Wh-Wha-What was Th-that," stuttered the announcer?

"You see Tobias even the fully grown Lugia would have a problem to defeat my Lucario, a young one doesn't stand a chance," said Ash to Tobias who was on the ground shaking in fear!

"So do you give up or are you going to battle with Lugia at risk of her being hurt," asked Ash? "And know that if you plan to continue I will personally beat you up so badly that you will spend the rest of your life in the bed without being able to move anything besides your eyes!"

Ash released some of his Aura and his eyes glowed yellow to show that he was not joking and was serious.

Tobias couldn't take it anymore and then passed out from the fear and even pissed his pants. Even some of the people in the crowd almost pissed their pants because of fear of Ash and how dark he sounded.

"I don't think he can continue this battle, so what now," asked Ash to the referee, now back to his cheerful self? Looking on his face one would think that he was the nicest person on the world, but after seeing what he just did, everyone knew better, and knew not to mess around with him.

The referee coughed in his hand and said. "Tobias is unable to continue. The winner of the first semifinal match is Ash Ketchum."

There was a silence in the stadium after the referee said that. No one knew what to do because they wanted Ash to win but now they were afraid of him after they saw what he can do.

The silence lasted a few more seconds and then Amber shouted. "Yeah, way to go big brother, I knew you will kick his ass! You are the best!"

After that Ash family and friends stood up from their seats and started clapping their hands and cheering for him. All of that made some other people to start cheering as well and a few moments later the whole stadium was yelling and cheering for Ash.

"And that was it for the first semifinal match. Ash Ketchum has practically wiped the floor with Tobias and is going in the finals where he will be facing the winner of the second semifinal match between Cynthia and Diantha," said the announcer!

"Lucario go and pick up Tobias and lets go and have a talk with Mr. Goodshow about Tobias's license and his Pokémon," said Ash and the Lucario went and picked Tobias by the collar of his shirt and dragged him toward Ash, who went in front of Lugia.

"We need to talk about what happened to your mother. You need to tell me everything you know so I can find her and reunite you with her," said Ash to Lugia, who smiled at him and nuzzled his face with her head, which made Ash smile and patted her on the head.

The crowd who was still on the stadium and was watching this, as well as all those who could see this on TV, were wondering how someone can be this nice one second and then completely dark the next second!

After that Ash took Lugia's Poke Ball from Tobias and called her back, and then left the stadium and went to have a talk with Goodshow, Blue and everyone else that is needed. He wanted to revoke Tobias's trainer's license and free his Pokémon, and he will do it one way or another.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Mega Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Aerodactyl, Rhyperior, Dragonair, Mega Pidgeot (F);**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Crobat, Wartortle, Kingdra, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Charizard (F) Amaterasu, Charizard Ra, Gengar, Primeape, Eevee (X2 – 1F), Dragonair (F), Tauros, Tyrunt, Leafeon (F), Sylveon (F), Kabutops, Giant Onix, Vaporeon (F), Glaceon, Larvesta (F), Amaura, Electabuzz, Ivysaur, Ponyta, Muk, Butterfree, Flareon, Jolteon;**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

For the next two hours Ash was in one of the office's that was in the stadium, having a conversation with Charles Goodshow, Blue and Elite Four who were there as well. Red shoved up as well, and they all talked about what to do with Tobias and the Legendary Pokémon that he has.

While it is not a crime to have Legendary Pokémon, it is also not alright to have so many of them, and on top all of that Tobias doesn't even treat them well, he doesn't train them and even abuses them from time to time.

After two hours of talking, they all accepted Ash's decision to take away Tobias's trainers license and his Pokémon and release them.

Tobias who was there as well started to yell and even tried to attack Ash and the others because they took away his license, but Ash put him to sleep with a simple fist in the face and then took all of his Pokémon, except his Garchomp who was Tobias's first Pokémon, and left the office. Then he went to see his friends and to release Tobias's Pokémon, except Lugia because he wants to find out what happened to her mother and help her find her.

Once Ash left the stadium he saw his friends in front of the stadium waiting for him. They all congratulated him on his win and then they all went in the forest a little away from the Pokémon Village, because Ash was going to release Tobias's Pokémon.

When they were far enough, Ash called all five of the Legendry Pokémon that Tobias head and told them what happened and that they are now free to go and do whatever they want. Except Lugia because he will help her find her mother.

The four Pokémon looked at each other and then asked if they can stay with him since they saw how powerful he and his Pokémon are, they might be able to become more powerful, since Tobias didn't train them at all.

Ash told them that if they want they can stay with him, but he will not use them in battles because he doesn't like to battle using Legendary Pokémon, and if they wanted to battle they can stay with his friends who will treat them just as good as he would be.

The four Legendary Pokémon thought about this and in the end they agreed to come with his friends.

In the end Darkrai went with Brock, Volcanion with Misty, Latios with Cynthia and Heatran with Leaf. Lugia will be staying with Ash. Ash than broke Tobias's Poke balls and everyone caught them in their own.

After that was over, the group went to have a launch in the Pokémon center, there they meat Ash family and Professor Oak, who joined them, and they all head a launch together, talked with each other and waited for the stadium to be fixed a little so that Cynthia and Diantha can have their battle.

It took two more hours for the stadium field to be fixed and then the second semifinal started. The battle was long and hard for both Cynthia and Diantha, but in the end Cynthia barely won when her Garchomp defeated Diantha's Gardevoir.

When the match was over, the announcer said that the final match will be tomorrow at noon and after that there will be a closing ceremony that will mark the end of this year's Pokémon League tournament.

After the match Ash and the others went to celebrate with Cynthia her passing in the finals and the match Ash and Cynthia will have. They all spent most of the rest of the day together celebrating and talking about what they all will do after the final match is over.

After the Indigo League Ash, Brock and Misty will probably go in Johto Region since its closest to Kanto. Leaf still doesn't know where she will go and Cynthia will go in Sinnoh Region and try to win there.

When the celebration was over and everyone went to their rooms, Ash decided to go for a little walk since he was not tired. He went a little away from the Village and then thought it might be the best time to talk with Lugia and find out what happened to her mother.

After he released her from her Poke Ball, Ash asked her to explain him exactly what happened and how did her mother disappear.

Lugia told him that she was playing on a small Island when she was attacked by some Pokémon. Her mother, who was deep under sea with her little brother, then appeared and tried to save her but she ended up being captured by some machine. The machine then flew up in the sky and entered in some flying ship that then flew away, and left little Lugia alone and hurt. Tobias came a few hours later and captured he as she was weakened and inexperienced.

When Lugia finished her story she was crying her eyes out, and Ash was very angry.

Ash then calmed himself down and promised Lugia that he will find her mother and bring them both together again.

Though, the question remains, who was it that captured Lugia, and what happened with young Lugia's brother.

Lugia stopped crying after that and gave him a smile and he patted her on the head a little.

That's when Ash noticed Diantha who was there for a while and was listening them. Of course she didn't understand what Lugia was saying, but she knew something was wrong since she was crying and Ash looked angry.

Ash then called her to come closer and asked her how long she was there, and she said for a few minutes. Then they started talking and Ash told her Lugia's story and what happened to her mother.

Ash, Diantha and Lugia spent a little time together talking, and then Ash recalled Lugia back and then went back in the Village with Diantha. The two of them continued talking during their walk and even went to have an Ice Cream in one of the shops. The talked for the next few hours and got to know each other better, and if someone was to look closer he or she would notice that Diantha has a little traces of pink on her cheeks. It looks like she was starting to like Ash, and he might like her back, but it's not noticed on his expression.

When they noticed it was already late at night, Ash and Diantha said good bye to each other and went back to their rooms, though not before Diantha kissed Ash on the cheek, which made her as red as cherry, and Ash got a little red on his face as well.

Tomorrow morning Ash and his family and friends all had breakfast together and after that they all separated and went for a little walk before the final match between Ash and Cynthia. Once the time has come for the match everyone went to the stands except Ash and Cynthia who walked on two sides of the field and then the announcer said a few words before the referee said.

"This is the final match of this year's Indigo League tournament. On the green side we have Ash Ketchum and on the red side we have Cynthia White. Cynthia will be the first to choose her Pokémon."

"Gastrodon come to battle," said Cynthia and released her first Pokémon!

"Ivysaur I chose you," said Ash!

"Cynthia choses Gastrodon, and Ash choses Ivysaur," said the announcer. "This will be a great match even though at first it seems that Ivysaur has the advantage because of his type, Cynthia and her Pokémon are not to be underestimated!"

At the announcement the crowd started cheering for both trainers and hoped for another great battle, just like the two semifinal battles were.

"Are you both ready," asked the referee, and Ash and Cynthia nodded?

"BEGIN!"

"Gastrodon use **Earthquake**," said Cynthia!

Gastrodon jumped high into the air and landed hard, making shockwaves come out of the ground and went at Ivysaur, who was hit by them and sent back a little.

"Now use **Stone Edge**," said Cynthia!

Three light blue rings surrounded Gastrodon's body and then, the rings glowed white and form into chunks of gray stones, and then Gastrodon's eyes glowed yellow and the stones shoot toward Ivysaur who was trying to pull himself together from being hit by Earthquake.

"**Protect**," said Ash!

Ivysaur created a barrier in front of himself, which stopped the stones that were coming at him and caused a small explosion, which raised a dust cloud that surrounded Ivysaur.

"Now use **Razor Leaf**," said Ash!

Ivysaur then released multiple razor sharp leaves from the leaves on its back and sent them at Gastrodon.

Cynthia smirked at this and said. "**Protect**!"

Gastrodon created the same barrier that Ivysaur created before, and stopped the attack that was coming for him.

The crowd and Ash all got surprised looks on their faces after seeing this. And then Cynthia said.

"What, you didn't think you will be the only one to teach their Pokémon this move. It is very useful move."

Ash grinned and replied. "Oh this will be a great battle!"

"Ivysaur use **Vine Whip**," said Ash!

Two dark green vines come out of Ivysaur's bulb and went straight at Gastrodon at great speed, and then hit him across the face, which made his stumble backwards and cry from pain.

"Now use **Solar Beam**," said Ash!

"Counter it with **Ice Beam**," said Cynthia!

Ivysaur started gathering sunlight in the flower bulb on its back, then pointed it at the Gastrodon and fired a light green beam at him.

Gastrodon on the other side opened his mouth and formed a white ball in front of them, and then fired it in a form of the beam, which then collided with **Solar Beam**.

Two attacks pushed at one another for a while, and then there was an explosion which threw both Pokémon backwards few meters.

"Ivysaur use **Leech Seed**," said Ash, while Ivysaur was skidding backwards!

Ivysaur then stopped himself and pointed his bulb at Gastrodon and sprouted a seed and then shot it at Gastrodon, who was hit by it and then got wrapped in thin vines that then restrained him and started glowing red because they were sucking his power, which made Gastrodon let a small cry.

"Gastrodon try using **Muddy Water**," said Cynthia!

Gastrodon then lifted his head and released spiraling brown water from his body, which then went at Ivysaur, and hit him, which then brought a cry of pain from Ivysaur.

"**Leaf Storm,** Ivysaur," said Ash!

Ivysaur got off the ground and then looked at Gastrodon and surrounded himself with glowing leaves that he then sent at Gastrodon in a tornado like form.

Gastrodon couldn't escape the **Leaf Storm** and was hit hard by it and then thrown around a little because of the tornado, and after a few more moments he hit the ground after the **Leaf Storm** disappeared.

"Can you get up Gastrodon," Cynthia asked her Pokémon, because she was worried?

Gastrodon got up somehow and looked at Ivysaur while panting because of pain and exhaustion. On the other side Ivysaur was also panting, but a little less than Gastrodon.

"Great, now use **Sludge Bomb**," said Cynthia!

"Ivysaur dodge it and then use **Vine Whip** to grab him and pull him toward you and then use **Tackle**," said Ash.

Gastrodon opened his mouth and fired a large brown ball of sludge at Ivysaur, but Ivysaur simply dodged it and then he extended his Whips and grabbed Gastrodon. Ivysaur then pulled hard and Gastrodon was pulled toward him.

Ivysaur then run at the Gastrodon who was being pulled through the air and held by his whips, and then slammed in him with all his strength, and let him from his whips at the same time he hit him.

Gastrodon then cried in pain and was shot back and flew in the air and in the end collided with the wall that surrounded the field.

"Nooo, Gastrodon," yelled Cynthia!

"Finish him with **Solar Beam**," said Ash!

Ivysaur gathered sunlight in the flower bulb on its back, and pointed it at the Gastrodon and then fired it. But bow it was more powerful than the last time and once it hit Gastrodon it made a big explosion which covered Gastrodon in dust and debris.

A minute later dust cleared out and Gastrodon was seen on the ground passed out.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle. The winner is Ivysaur," said the referee, and pointed a green flag at Ivysaur who was panting a sweating from exhaustion!

"And that was the end of the first battle, and Ash takes the lead," said the announcer! "Let's see if Cynthia can come back, or is this the start of her lose in this match!"

"Gastrodon return," said Cynthia! "You did great. I'm proud of you."

"That was a good battle Ash, but let's continue this and make it even better," said Cynthia.

"I agree," said Ash!

"Come out Braviary," said Cynthia!

"So its Flying type now," commented Ash. "Ivysaur return."

"Come out Crobat," said Ash, and called his Flying type Pokémon!

"And now it's the battle between two flying type Pokémon, let's see how this turns out," commented the announcer!

"BEGIN!"

"Braviary use **Wing attack**," said Cynthia!

"Crobat counter it with **Steel Wing**," said Ash!

Both of Braviary's wings glowed white and white energy shined off them at the tips of the feathers. He then flew straight at Crobat to hit him with them.

All four of Crobat's wings glowed white and hardened and then he flew at Braviary who was coming at him.

Both Pokémon hit each other with their attacks, and both of them let out a cry of pain because they landed a successful hits and caused damage to each other, though Crobat did a bit more damage since two of his wings managed to hit Braviary. After they backed away from each other after successful hits, Ash and Cynthia said.

"Braviary use **Aerial Ace**," said Cynthia!

"Crobat use **Aerial Ace** as well," said Ash!

Braviary dived down at Crobat and flapped his wings once, and then he moved so fast he become a blur and it slams into Crobat who was also coming at Braviary at amazing speed.

They again collided with each other and this time there was a small booming sound from two Pokémon colliding with each other in great speed.

Braviary and Crobat then shot toward the ground and hit it, and then started rolling because they couldn't stop themselves.

"Can you get up Braviary," asked Cynthia after Braviary stopped roiling on the ground?

Braviary let out a cry and managed to get up, but with some difficulty.

By the time Braviary got up, Crobat managed to get up as well, and the two stared down at each other.

"Crobat, use **Supersonic**, and then follow it up with **Hyper Beam**," said Ash suddenly!

"Braviary dodge and use **Hyper Beam **as well," said Cynthia!

Crobat released multiple thin light-blue circles from his mouth at Braviary, but Braviary managed to dodge it in the last second.

Both Crobat and Braviary, who were now in the sky, shot a yellow and orange beam from their mouth, at one another.

Both attacks collided with one another, and after a few seconds of pushing at one another, they both exploded and the explosion sent both Pokemon backwards and toward the ground, were they both collided with the stadium wall behind their trainers.

The wall broke up and buried both Pokemon under it and lifted a lot of dust that covered everyone's site of them.

After almost a minute, the dust cleared out and everyone could now see the heads of both Pokemon outside of the rubble while the rest of their bodies were buried. They both had swirls in their eyes which meant they were both passed out.

"Crobat and Braviary are both unable to battle, this round is a draw!" Said the referee.

"And that's it for the second round people," yelled the announcer! "Both Ash and Cynthia have lost their Pokemon in this round and the result stays the same, with Ash still leading by having one Pokemon more than Cynthia!"

"Crobat return," said Ash! "You did great Crobat."

"Congratulations Cynthia, that was a great battle," said Ash!

"Thanks Ash," replied Cynthia. "I put a lot of time in training my Pokémon because I knew we will be fighting against you eventually, but I have to admit, I wasn't expecting all of your Pokemon to be this strong. I seriously thought that I would win this round since Braviary is one of my stronger Pokemon."

"I can see that, this is actually the first time Crobat didn't win since he evolved and that says a lot about the strength of your Pokemon," said Ash. "So congratulations on training your Braviary."

"Thanks again, Ash," said Cynthia.

"Ok. Then let's continue this," said Ash, and took his next Poke Ball. "Come out Tyrunt!"

"A Tyrunt," commented Cynthia, and then. "Braviary return. Come out Eelektros!"

Ash looked confused at Cynthia's choice and asked. "Why did you chose Electric type to battle against a Rock type?"

"I believe that my Eelektros can defeat your Tyrunt even with disadvantage," replied Cynthia, and Ash just shrugged!

"Are you both ready," asked the referee, and Ash and Cynthia nodded?

"BEGIN!"

"Tyrunt use **Rock Polish** and then **Ice Fang**," said Ash!

Tyrunt's body glowed white and his speed increased, and then he ran at Eelektros with his increased speed and his teeth glowed light blue color and increased in size a little. When he was just about to bite on Eelektros, Cynthia said.

"Eelektros use **Crunch**!"

Eelektros's teeth glowed white like Tyrunt's and then he bite down on Tyrunt at the same time Tyrunt bite on him.

Tyrunt bite on Eelektros's neck, and started to freeze his body which made Eelektros, growl in pain, but Eelektros bite down on Tyrunt's neck, and caused him pain as well, and some wounds.

A few moments later the two Pokémon let go of each other and backed away a little, but with some trouble.

Half of Eelektros's body was frozen in ice, and Tyrunt has lost some of his defense because of **Crunch** and is now more vulnerable in the next move, so he and Ash have to be careful.

"Eelektros, use **Thunderbolt** to break that ice and attack Tyrunt at the same time," said Cynthia!

Eelektros glowed yellow and sparks of electricity surrounded him and then he shot a **Thunderbolt** at Tyrunt. Thunderbolt then broke the ice just as it was launched, and went at Tyrunt and hit him.

Tyrunt let a small cry of pain because of the **Thunderbolt**, but was fine as he still has the advantage against electric attacks even with his defense lowed.

"Tyrunt use **Ancient Power**," said Ash!

"Eelektros counter it with **Zap Cannon**," said Cynthia!

Tyrunt's body glowed white and he created a silver energy ball in front of his mouth, and then fired it at Eelektros, who released a beam of yellow and blue energy from his body.

The two attack collided in the middle of the field and pushed at one another for a few seconds trying to overpower the other. A few moments later the two attack exploded, and caused a shockwave which sent both Pokémon flying backwards and hit the wall, which then broke and covered them both in rubble.

Ash and Cynthia looked at the rubble's of their Pokémon and waited to see who will stand up. About a minute later both Pokémon managed to stand up, but both had some wounds on their bodies and they were breathing hard.

"Can you continue Tyrunt," asked Ash, and Tyrunt nodded and went back in front of Ash and glared at Eelektros who came back as well, and was glaring back at him?

"Eelektros use **Aqua Tail**," said Cynthia!

"Tyrunt, **Protect** and then **Dragon Tail**," said Ash!

Eelektros's tail become surrounded in a light blue aura, with water swirling around the tip, and then he went at Tyrunt and tried to hit him with it, but Tyrunt created green barrier in front of himself that blocked **Aqua Tail** and saved him.

Once Eelektros's tail returned to normal, Tyrunt's released the barrier and his tail become covered in a green, scale-patterned aura. He then run at Eelektros and landed a hit right on his head, which sent him flying backwards and even rolled on the ground a little until the wall stopped him.

"Eelektros are you Ok," yelled Cynthia?

Eelektros managed to get up but was barely holding himself in the air.

"Good now use **Dragon Claw**," said Cynthia!

"Tyrunt use **Draco Meteor**," said Ash!

Both of the claws on Eelektros's hands glowed light blue and he flew at Tyrunt to slash at him.

Tyrunt formed a sphere of bright orange energy inside of his mouth and he then fired it into the sky, where it exploded and released several spheres of energy that rain down all over the field.

Eelektros dodged few spheres on his way toward Tyrunt and managed to slash at him with both of his claws once, and delivered critical hit, but was not paying attention on the spheres while he was slashing at Tyrunt and was hit by two of them, which caused an explosion that lifted dust all over the field and covered both Eelektros and Tyrunt from everyone's sites.

Everyone looked at the field for a while waiting for the dust to settle and see the results of this battle, and after about two minutes the dust cleared and showed both Pokémon lying on the ground unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, this match is a draw," said the referee!

"Another great battle and in the end it was ended in a draw which I think is the best result for this match, since neither Pokémon showed that it was better than the other," commented the announcer and the crowd cheered in agreement!

"Return Eelektros/Tyrunt," said Cynthia and Ash at the same time, and then pulled out their next Poke Ball's.

"Come out Infernape/Primeape," said both of them at the same time again, and then smiled at one another since they both chose fighting types. Well in Cynthia's case a part fighting type while Ash's is pure fighting!

"BEGIN!"

"Infernape use **Close Combat**," said Cynthia!

"Primeape use **Close Combat** as well," said Ash!

Infernape and Primeape run at one another and started repeatedly punching and kicking at one another at a fast speed. They went at it for a full minute with some punches and kicks hitting one another, while somewhere blocked or have been dodged.

"Infernape use **Dig** and then **Thunder Punch** when you get out," said Cynthia!

"Primeape dodge him when he gets out of the ground and then use **Karate Chop**," said Ash!

Infernape dived into the ground, digging with its hands. Seconds later, it comes back up in front of Primeape with his right fist glowing yellow and sparking with electricity and tried to punch him, but Primeape lined backwards and dodged in the last second and then his hands glowed white, and he started repeatedly chopping Infernape with the side of its opened hand.

Infernape let out a cry in pain from the chops, but was able to put up a barrier after Cynthia told him to use **Protect**.

"Infernape use **Flamethrower**," said Cynthia, after Infernape let down the barrier!

Infernape took a deep breath and blew a big breath of fire at Primeape.

"Primeape use **Protect**," said Ash!

Primeape created a barrier in front of him and stopped Infernape's **Flamethrower**. Once the **Flamethrower** hit the barrier, it caused a big explosion then covered Primeape and big part of the field in smoke.

After about a minute the smoke cleared and showed Primeape standing in front of Ash without any injuries on his body, while Infernape had some bruises from Primeape's previous attacks.

"Infernape use **Mach Punch**," said Cynthia!

Both of Infernape's fists glowed light blue and he then ran at Primeape with glowing fists and stared to punch him repeatedly all over his body.

A few more punches later Primeape fell on the ground breathing hard and with a lot of bruises on his body.

"Primeape use **Revenge**, and then **Iron Tail**," said Ash!

Primeape's body glowed orange and he then run at Infernape with amazing speed and started punching him and kicking him repeatedly and then after a full minute of punches and kicks, Primeape's tail glowed white and he then hit Infernape across the head which sent Infernape backwards and he collided with the wall which caused the wall to break and buried Infernape under the ruble.

"Oh no Infernape are you alight," yelled Cynthia?

Infernape managed to pull himself out from under the rubble, but was covered in dirt and bruises and was breathing very hard. He then stood up somehow and looked at Cynthia with determent eyes and nodded.

"Great Infernape, now use **Overheat**," said Cynthia!

"Primeape dodge and use **Mach Punch**," said Ash!

Infernape's body turned red and he jumped in the air, and after taking a deep breath, he released a powerful orange-yellow fire with an orange flame spiraling around it from its mouth at the Primeape.

Primeape jumped in the air to dodge Infernape's attack, but winced slightly because of the incredible heat that was just below him and that has burned him slightly even though he dodged it.

Primeape's right hand then glowed white and he jumped at Infernape and punched him straight in the face. The punch was powerful enough to spin Infernape's head around and send him in the wall again.

"Come on Infernape get up," said Cynthia, worried for her Pokémon!

Infernape again pulled himself out from under the rubble, and stood in front of Cynthia, but everyone can see he's barely standing as his legs are shaking.

"Primeape finish this off with **Mega Kick**," said Ash!

"Infernape try to use **Flare Blitz**," said Cynthia!

Primeape jumped into the air and flew foot first at Infernape, who also jumped in the air and his body become surrounded by red-orange fire and he shoot at Primeape like a missile.

The two Pokémon hit one another with great force and pushed at one another. Primeape's **Mega Kick** landed on Infernape's head, while Infernape was surrounded in fire and was burning Primeape.

After a few seconds of pushing at one another, there was an explosion then sent both of them backwards and both of them collided with the wall.

The referee then looked at them both and saw that they were unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, this battle is a draw," said the referee!

"And another battle between Ash and Cynthia ends in a draw," said the announcer! "Ash now has three Pokemon left, and Cynthia has two. But it's still not over, let's see which Pokémon they will chose next!"

"Return Infernape/Primeape," said both Cynthia and Ash!

"That was a good battle Ash, let's keep it up," said Cynthia, and then released her next Pokémon! "Come to battle Milotic."

"Come out Electabuzz," said Ash!

"And we have a battle between a water and electric type Pokémon next. Some might think that Ash has a serious advantage, but don't be deceived because Cynthia wouldn't have come this far in the tournament if she didn't know how to cover her Pokémon's weakness," said the announcer!

"Are you both ready," asked the referee, and Ash and Cynthia nodded?

"BEGIN!"

"Electabuzz use **Thunder Wave**," said Ash!

"Milotic use **Protect**," said Cynthia!

Electabuzz released a stream of blue electricity from the ends of his antennae at Milotic, but all it did was that it hit the barrier that Milotic created in front of herself and sent electricity all over the field, but it didn't hit Milotic.

"Great Milotic, now use **Hydro Pump**," said Cynthia!

"Dodge it, and use **Thunderbolt**," said Ash!

Milotic opened her mouth and breathed out a beam of water that went at Electabuzz, but he dodged it to the side and then fired bolt of electricity from the ends of its antennae at Milotic.

"Dodge Milotic," yelled Cynthia!

Milotic quickly slithered to the side and managed to avoid Thunderbolt that hit the ground instead of her, and lifted some dust once it hit the ground.

"Milotic use **Disarming Voice**," said Cynthia!

Milotic opened her mouth and released a beam of purple hearts in a loud voice. Those hearts went at Electabuzz, and went through him, which caused him to fall on the ground and started shaking like he was crying.

"Electabuzz pull yourself together and use **Thunder Punch**," said Ash!

Electabuzz, looked up at Milotic, and felt like he was going to die if he was to punch her, but one look from Ash, and he was up on his legs again.

Electabuzz's fist glowed yellow and sparks of electricity surround his arm. He then ran at Milotic and punched her in the face, which caused her to cry in pain from super effective attack, and was surrounded in sparks of electricity which caused her even more pain.

"Milotic noo," yelled Cynthia, because her Pokémon was in pain!

"Electabuzz use **Thunder Shock**," said Ash!

Electabuzz fired yellow electricity from the ends of its antennae at Milotic, who was on the ground and was slowly puling herself up, but once the electric attack hit her again, it caused a small explosion that surrounded Milotic in more electricity and caused her even more pain.

"Finish it with **Iron Tail**," said Ash!

Electabuzz's tail glowed white and he run at Milotic and hit her across the face and sent her flying through the air and behind Cynthia, who cried in worry for her Pokémon.

The referee looked at Milotic who was lying on the ground and saw that she was passed out.

"Milotic is unable to battle. The winner is Electabuzz," said the referee!

"That was a good battle from Cynthia's Pokémon, but it just couldn't keep up with Ash Electabuzz," said the announcer. "Let's see what Cynthia will do next!"

"Milotic return," said Cynthia! "You did great Milotic. I'm proud of you."

"And that's it people, another win for Ash, and Cynthia is now down to only one Pokémon while Ash has three of them left," said the announcer! "But we all know what Cynthia's last Pokémon is, and I'm sure this will not be an easy battle for Ash."

"Garchomp let's go!"

"As I thought, Cynthia's final Pokémon is her Garchomp that hasn't lost a single battle in this tournament," said the announcer! "Let's see what Ash will do!"

"Electabuzz return, said Ash, and puled another Poke Ball! "Ra, come on out!"

"Ash choses Charizard. This is the first time he uses Charizard in the tournament, let's see what he's got," said the announcer!

"Are you both ready," asked the referee?

After Ash and Cynthia nodded he started the match.

"BEGIN!"

"Garchomp **Flamethrower**," said Cynthia!

"Counter it with **Flamethrower** as well, Ra," said Ash!

Both Pokémon opened their mouths and fired a very powerful beams of fire at one another. Two attacks met in the middle of the field and collided with one another, and started to push and tried to overpower the other.

After half a minute of this pushing, both attacks exploded and sent both Pokémon flying backwards, but they were quickly able to pull themselves together and stared at one another.

"Garchomp use **Dragon Breath**, and then **Dual Chop**," said Cynthia!

"Ra, dodge **Dragon Breath** and then use **Steel Wing**," said Ash!

Garchomp opened her mouth and fired a powerful blast of blue energy at Charizard, who flew in the sky and dodged the attack.

Then, Garchomp's claws glowed green and she flew at Charizard, whose wings glowed white and the two of them struck at one another. Garchomp hit Charizard across the stomach and across the head, while Charizard hit Garchomp across the head.

Both Pokémon fell on the ground because of the wounds and pain from the attacks that hit, and stated panting.

"Garchomp are you OK," asked Cynthia worried about her Pokémon?

Garchomp just nodded and stood up, although she was a little shaky on her legs.

"Can you stand up Ra," asked Ash?

Ra nodded and also stood up, but with his legs just as shaky as Garchomp's.

"Great Garchomp. Now use **Hyper Beam**," said Cynthia!

"Dodge and use **Inferno**," said Ash!

Garchomp fired a yellow beam from her mouth at Charizard, who dodged it by flying in the sky, and then fired a stream of black fire from his mouth.

"Garchomp **Protect**," said Cynthia!

Garchomp quickly created a barrier in front of herself that was able to stop Charizard's attack and caused a small explosion that covered Garchomp in smoke.

Garchomp and Charizard then came back on the ground and were both panting heavily because of exhaustion and some wounds.

"Ra use **Dragon Pulse**," said Ash!

"Garchomp dodge and use **Giga Impact**," said Cynthia!

Ra opened his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him. Ra then fired the ball at Garchomp, but she flayed into the air and her body become surrounded by spiraling orange streaks. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounds Garchomp's body and she flies into the Charizard.

"**Dragon Rush**," yelled Ash!

Ra released a blue, dragon-shaped energy that covers his body. He then flew into the Garchomp, who was coming at him, with full force.

The two Pokémon collided with one another and caused a huge explosion that threw them both backwards and they both hit the walls bellow the stands and got covered in the rocks that has fallen from the wall.

Everyone looked at the two Pokémon to see which one will stand up, or will they stand up at all. After a full minute, the dust hat was covering them cleared and showed two Pokémon buried under the rubble. They were both passed out.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. The match goes to Ash Ketchum," said the referee, and the crowed started cheering.

"And it's finally over. The final battle between Ash and Cynthia has finished with both Garchomp and Charizard unable to battle, but since Ash still has two Pokémon left that can battle, he is the winner and our new Pokémon League Champion," yelled the announcer!

Cynthia sighed and returned her Garchomp into her Poke Ball, before she went in front of Ash, who has just returned his Charizard.

"Congratulation Ash, that was a great battle," Cynthia said and put her hand forward for a hand shake.

"Thanks' a lot Cynthia, you were great as well. This is the first time I have lost four Pokémon in a single match," Ash replied and praised Cynthia, who blushed a little at Ash praise.

After the battle Mr. Goodshow came on the field and presented Ash, Cynthia and Diantha with their trophies for the three top spots in the tournament. He also presented every trainer that has participated in the tournament with the honorary badge.

Once the field cleared and everyone went their own way, Ash and Cynthia went to the Pokémon Center and met with their friends and Ash's family who congratulated them on the great battle and Ash for winning the League.

Ash also called Diantha to join them, and she did. After that they all went to the restaurant and head a big celebration that lasted the rest of the day and even some time in the night

At some point during the celebration, Blue and all Kanto Elite Four joined them after they all came to congratulate Ash on the great win, and to see if he will challenge them soon.

He said that he will challenge them in a few days after his Pokémon have a little time to rest, and for him to prepare for the battles.

After the celebration was over everyone left for their rooms to sleep, since it was already past midnight, while Ash and his girls went to have a little walk around the Pokémon Village. But this time Diantha was with them. They talked with each other and got to know Diantha, and also realized that she kind of likes Ash, so the girls agreed to give her a chance to be with Ash if she wants to.

Ash looked at the girls who were talking with each other like he wasn't even there and they are also deciding for him which girls he can have for himself. He just sighed after a while and though.

"I guess I don't have the right to choose any more. They will probably be the ones to decide if I can take some girl or not! Oh well, at least they did me a favor by not giving me the chance to choose just one of them, because I don't think I would be able to choose just one."

They continued they walk and talk for a while, before they all went back to Pokémon center to have some sleep.

**Like in the original I'll be skipping the battles against Elite Four and Blue since it would take a lot of time to write, and I just don't have time or patients to write all those battles. The battles will be off screen, and I'll just mention what happened like before.**

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Mega Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Ivysaur, Crobat, Tyrunt, Primeape, Electabuzz, Charizard Ra, Lugia;**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Wartortle, Kingdra, Pink Butterfree (F) Magenta, Charizard (F) Amaterasu, Gengar, Eevee (X2 – 1F), Dragonair (F), Tauros, Leafeon (F), Sylveon (F), Kabutops, Giant Onix, Vaporeon (F), Glaceon, Larvesta (F), Amaura, Ponyta, Muk, Butterfree, Flareon, Jolteon, Aerodactyl, Rhyperior, Dragonair, Mega Pidgeot (F);**


	25. Chapter 25 - Orange Island's 1

**Chapter 25**

A month and a half have passed since the end of the Indigo League Tournament and Ash's win over Cynthia.

After the League was over Ash took a week to rest and prepare his Pokémon and then he challenged the Elite Four. The battle will be three-on-three, and he has to defeat one after the other if he wants to challenge the champion. Also, Ash had only a day free between each match.

His first opponent was Bruno and his Fighting Type Pokémon.

In the first battle Ash's Electabuzz battled Hitmonlee, and won with some difficulty. In second battle Electabuzz battled Machamp, and the battle ended in a draw, with both Pokémon knocking each other out. In the third battle Primeape fought against Bruno's strongest Pokémon Hitmonchan and barely won.

Ash's second opponent was Lorelei and her Ice type Pokémon.

Like with Bruno, Ash used the same or similar type of Pokémon as his opponent, and in the end won. Ash's Vaporeon, Wartortle and Kingdra defeated Dewgong, Slowbro and Jinx. Ash lost his Wartortle and Kingdra but Vaporeon won the final battle.

The same went in his third match against Agatha were Ash won with only one Pokémon remaining. Agatha's Gengar, Arbok and Golbat proved to be strong opponents and only after he sent his Alakazam as a third Pokémon did Ash win.

And in the final match against Lance and his Dragon Type Pokémon, Amaterasu, Dragonair and Aerodactyl had to give everything they have to win against Lance's Dragonite, Gyarados and Tyranitar.

After he defeated all of Kanto's Elite Four, Ash challenged Kanto champion Blue Oak. The battle was full six-on-six, and in the end Ash lost.

Some of his friends were surprised by this, while others weren't. While Ash is very strong and his Pokémon are just as strong, they didn't have nearly as much training as Blue's Pokémon did. And Ash didn't even use his Aura powers to enhance his Pokémon during the battle. On top of all of that, he didn't even have the desire to win, and has only challenged the Elite Four and Blue so he can train his Pokemon in battles against very strong trainers.

After the match against Blue, Ash went back in Pallet Town to spend some time with his family.

Cynthia went back to Sinnoh Region, Diantha in Kalos Region, while Brock and Misty went to their homes, where they will wait for Ash to call them when he starts his journey again. Leaf was back in Pallet for a few days, but decided to go on her journey again. The same goes for Gary, who doesn't like that Ash is so much better than him, so he went to train his Pokémon.

Now a month since the battle against Blue, Ash is still in Pallet Town. He left all of his Pokémon on Professor Oak's ranch so they can have some rest after all the training and battles they had in the last year and some, since Ash started his journey.

Ash spent a lot of that month with Amber helping her train with her Pokémon so that she can be prepared for her journey that will start in less than a year. Delia was doing her own business around the house, while Red went on his job again and won't be back for a while.

One day Ash was called by Professor Oak to come in his lab as he has to ask him for some kind of favor.

"Hey Professor Oak, you called me," said Ash after he entered in Oak's Lab!

"Oh, hey Ash I'm glad you came because I have something to ask you to do for me," said Professor Oak after he saw Ash.

"Ok! What can I do for you," asked Ash?

"I got a call from my colleague Professor Ivy and she told me something very interesting," responded Oak, making Ash curious.

"She told me that she has found a strange looking Poke ball that has different color than normal Poke ball, and that no matter what she did, she just can't open it," said Oak! "So she asked me if I can send someone to pick it up since apparently the ball can't be transported through exchange machine like normal Poke balls."

"I don't have a problem going to pick it up. But why me, can't you just send Daisy to go for it?" asked Ash.

"Well, I could send Daisy but it will take her some time to go to Valencia Island and back and I don't know if I'll be able to take care of everything here by myself during that time," replied Professor Oak.

"Ok, I guess I'll go," said Ash.

"Oh, and I heard that there is a Pokémon League on the Orange Island's," said Oak after Ash agreed to go. "So if you want you can compete there and then bring the ball to me as it's not something that can't wait!"

"Yes, I know about the Orange Crew," said Ash. "It will be interesting to challenge them as the battles are not quite the same as in the normal gyms.

"When do I leave," asked Ash?

"You can leave as soon as you like," replied Professor Oak!

"Ok, I'll call Misty and Brock and tell them to meet me in Viridian City if they want to go as well, and then I'll go," said Ash, and then he turned to leave.

Before he left Oak's lab Ash told his Pokémon who were on the ranch that he will go on the new journey and that he will only bring few Pokémon with him. Some of his Pokémon were a little sad that they won't travel with Ash for a while, but they now that some of the Pokémon in the group didn't have as much training and battles as the others so they agreed.

After he left Professor Oak's lab, Ash went back to his house and called Misty and then Brock and told them about his next journey and they agreed to come with him.

Ash left Pallet Town the next day after saying good bye to his mother and sister. He only brought Butterfree, Magenta, Larvesta, Ponyta, Tyrunt and Amaura with him. Everyone else including Mewtwo and Lugia were left in the Oak's Lab.

Few hours later Ash was standing in front of the blimp waiting Brock and Misty, when he heard Misty calling him.

"Hey Ash," yelled Misty as she run at Ash! Once she was in front of him she jumped at him and kissed him straight on the lips, surprising him a little, and making Brock, who was coming along with her, cry!

"Hey Misty," said Ash after Misty let go of him. "I didn't know you missed me that much."

"We didn't see each other for a whole month, of course I missed you," replied Misty with a pout on her face, making Ash smile at her, before he kissed her.

"Hey Ash, it's been a while," said Brock, who has stopped crying and came closer to Ash and Misty!

Ash looked at him and replied. "Hey Brock, glad you are here!"

"So what have you been doing for the past month," asked Ash to both of them?

"Well, I spent some time with my family," replied Brock. "My mother is back so we were all together again after a while."

"I spent my time arguing with my sisters," said Misty with a frown on her face, making both Ash and Brock laughing at her!

Once Ash stopped laughing, he said. "Ok then let's go."

Brock and Misty saw that Ash is going toward blimp and looked at each other, before Misty asked. "Hey Ash, are we going with that blimp?"

"Misty and I don't have tickets and they must be very expensive to buy," added Brock!

"My family owns 51% of the company from which this blimp comes from," said Ash, surprising them both. "Now come on lets go."

Unlike traveling with the ship where the trip to Valencia Island would take a while, the ride on blimp only lasted a day, so the three of them were there before they even noticed it.

"Where are we supposed to go now," asked Misty? "Do you know were Professor Ivy's Lab is?"

"Actually, I don't know where it is," replied Ash. "I guess we will go to the Pokémon center and ask."

"Ok then let's go," said Brock, and the three of them went in the Pokémon Center and asked Nurse Joy for directions to Professor Ivy's Lab. After she told them were to go, the group left the center and went on the hill not far from the center were they saw a house that they assumed is Professor Ivy's lab. They went inside and saw that there was no one there.

"Where is Professor Ivy, or any of her assistants if she has any," asked Misty while looking around the Lab?

"I don't know," replied Ash. "Maybe she is somewhere outside."

Just as Ash said that three girls, who appeared to be identical twins, came in the room from the door in the floor, and asked who they are.

Ash, Brock and Misty looked at them for a few seconds, before Ash said. "Hi, we are looking for Professor Ivy. Professor Oak sent us to collect the Poke ball that Professor Ivy mentioned!"

"Oh so you are the people that Professor Oak sent," said one of the girls!

"Professor Ivy is on the beach," continued the second!

"Come we will take you to her," finished the third!

Ash and the others looked at each other, before they followed the three girls to the beach.

On their way on the beach the girls introduced themselves. Their names are Charity, Hope and Faith. They also said that Professor Ivy is currently doing some research.

When they got to the beach, the group saw a woman in the ocean and a big Gyarados coming toward her. Then they were all shocked when Gyarados just stops in front of her and she pats him on the head, before she climbs on him, and comes on the shore, where one of the girls hand her a lab coat that she puts on, and introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Professor Ivy, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello Professor Ivy. My name is Ash and this are Brock and Misty," said Ash and pointed at his friend and one of his girlfriends. "Professor Oak sent us for the Poke ball that you found."

"Ah, so you are the ones Professor Oak sent. I'm glad to meet you," she said. "Now come on lets go back in the lab so I can show you the ball."

Ash, Misty and Brock followed her back to the lab, along with three sisters.

Once they got there, Professor Ivy took the ball and showed it to them.

"This is the ball I was talking about," she said!

"I see what Professor Oak meant when he said that the ball has different color," commented Ash.

"But what's so special about this ball except the color and those letters," asked Misty and pointing on the letters G and S?

"Well, the problem with this ball is that we can't open it," replied Professor Ivy. "No matter what we tried, we couldn't open it, so I thought that maybe Professor Oak will know something more about it."

"We named it GS ball because of the letters on it, said Hope.

"Ok, that's interesting," commented Ash. "I have never seen Poke ball that can't be opened."

"Me neither," said Professor Ivy! "Which is why I hope Professor Oak can find a way to open it."

Ash took the ball from Professor Ivy and looked at it. He tried to sense with his Aura and Psychic powers and find out if there is a Pokémon inside, but for some reason he couldn't sense a thing.

After a few more moments of looking at the ball, Ash looked at Ivy and said. "Don't worry Professor, we will give this ball to Professor Oak, and I'm sure he will call you if he finds something about it."

"Thanks Ash," said Ivy.

"Now why don't you all spend the night here, there is no point going in the Pokémon center since we have free rooms here," Professor Ivy offered.

"Thanks Professor we appreciate it," replied Ash, and then he, Misty and Brock were led to the rooms in which they will spend the night.

Later that day the three were led by Professor Ivy and her assistance's through the outdoor environment, which serves as an extension of her lab. The three noticed a Vileplume, but it was a different color than normal. They also noticed some other Pokémon that have different colors than normal.

"Why does this Vileplume and the other Pokémon have different colors," asked Brock, quite curious about this?

"I have raised all the Pokémon on this island, and I have come to conclusion that they are different colored because of the effect of the tropical climate," replied Professor Ivy!

"That is interesting," commented Brock! "It would be good to spend some time here and do some research on this."

"Well if you want you are more than welcome to stay, Brock," said Professor Ivy. "We could use some help in taking care of all of the Pokémon that live here."

"Ok. I'll think about it and decide until we leave tomorrow," said Brock, and surprised Ash and Misty that he didn't said he will stay since they both know how he behaves around beautiful woman.

"Professor Ivy, this Butterfree still refuses to eat anything we give him," said one of the sisters! "What are we going to do?

"I don't know," replied Ivy with a sigh.

"What's the problem with this Butterfree," asked Brock, as he, Misty and Ash came in front of Butterfree and saw that he doesn't want to eat the food?

"Butterfree refuses to eat anything we give him, and I just don't know why, said Professor Ivy, with a sadness in her voice. She is quite worried about Butterfree as it has been days since he ate anything.

"Hmmm… let's see," said Brock as he approached to the food that was given to Butterfree and took a little taste. As soon as he tried the food, he knew what the problem was.

"Aha. I got it," said Brock, before he run away somewhere confusing everyone there. He came back few minutes later with some Berries in his hands.

He then smashed them and sprinkled the solution onto the food. As soon as he did that, Butterfree came down in front of the food and started eating.

"Wow, Brock that's amazing," commented Professor Ivy in ave, and the others agreed with that. "What did you do," She asked?

"Pokémon often want their food to taste good," said Brock. "So it's important to know what each Pokémon likes and what doesn't like!

"That is amazing," said Professor Ivy. "You got to stay here with us, we can learn so much from you!"

When they got to the living quarters, the group saw how messy it was, and the amount of disorder that was there. Brock looked at this, and was reminded of his own house, so he put on his gear, and started to clean the entire house. He even prepared dinner for everyone.

Professor Ivy and her assistances were all in ave with Brock, and how apparently he is multi-talented.

Later that night while Ash and Misty were asleep, Professor Ivy and her assistants were watching Vileplume mark his territory, when Brock approached them.

"Hey Professor Ivy, what are you doing," asked Brock? "And what is that Vileplume doing"?

"Oh hey Brock," Professor Ivy said once she noticed him, and took a rice ball that he offered her!

"We were just watching Vileplume mark his territory," she said. "Some Pokémon do that so that they can feel safe."

"I see," said Brock. Just as he said that, they saw a Raticate entering the pollen cloud made by Vileplume.

"Oh no," yelled Professor Ivy, and run to save Raticate, but was caught in the pollen, which weekend her!

"Professor Ivy," her assistants yelled and run to help her along with Brock!

"Are you OK," asked Charity

"I'm fine," Professor Ivy said weekly. "Call Pokémon center and inform Nurse Joy, we need to help this Raticate.

After they called Pokémon center, Nurse Joy came and took Professor and Raticate to the center where she treated them both. Few hours later she entered in the room were the Professor was along with Brock and sisters.

"Don't worry about Raticate, he will be alright. But be more careful next time to not injure yourself when you try to save a Pokémon," said Nurse Joy with a stern expression on her face. She didn't like how Professor Ivy has put herself in danger like that, even though she would have probably done the same to save a Pokémon!

"Thanks' a lot Nurse Joy," thanked Professor Ivy! "And I promise I'll be more careful next time.

"We will make sure of that," added Hope!

The next day, Ash and Misty are prepared to leave, but they noticed that Brock is not with them.

"Hey Ash, where is Brock," asked Misty?

Ash looked at her and said. "I don't know."

Just then they both heard some noise coming from the roof of the Professor Ivy's lab, and when they looked up they saw Brock was there fixing the roof.

"Hey Brock, what are you doing," asked Misty? "We are supposed to go!"

Brock stopped what he was doing, and looked at them. "Sorry guys, but I'll be staying here for a while."

"I see," said Ash. "So you want to spend some time here and learn something new."

"Yes Ash. Professor Ivy has a knowledge about a lot of stuff that I don't know, and I think I can also help her with some stuff," said Brock.

"Ok Brock, if that is what you want, then we will respect your decision," said Ash, and Misty agreed.

"Thanks guys," said Brock!

Ash and Misty then said good bye to Brock, and left toward the port were they will catch the ferry for the next island.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Butterfree, Magenta (F), Larvesta (F), Ponyta, Tyrunt and Amaura**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Mega Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Ivysaur, Crobat, Primeape, Electabuzz, Ra, Lugia (F), Wartortle, Kingdra, Amaterasu (F), Gengar, Eevee (X2 – 1F), Dragonair (F), Tauros, Leafeon (F), Sylveon (F), Kabutops, Giant Onix, Vaporeon (F), Glaceon, Muk, Flareon, Jolteon, Aerodactyl, Rhyperior, Dragonair, Mega Pidgeot (F);**


	26. Chapter 26 - Orange Island's 2

**I have thought about what to do with Alola Region, and I have read all your reviews and Pm's, and have made a decision.**

**In the end, I have decided not to merge Orange Islands and Alola.**

**The main reason I wanted that in the first place is to shorten the amount of stuff I had to write, because if I merged them together, then I wouldn't have to write Orange Islands and then Alola later, but since I already had Orange Islands finished, I thought there is no point to merge it with Alola as it would not change much in the end.**

**Another reason is that both of those Regions don't have their tournaments and I thought it would be better to create one for both instead of Orange Islands staying with what they have now, but now it doesn't really matter anymore, since I decided to do Alola later.**

**I have decided to place Alola Region after Hoenn Region.**

**At first I had a problem with placing Alola before Hoenn and Sinnoh because I didn't want to increase the age difference between Ash, May and Dawn even more than it already will be, but then I remembered that I have decided a while ago that I will not write Kanto Battle Frontier, so that openness almost a year of free time, which I will use for Alola, and the age difference between Ash and May and Dawn will stay the same as it was supposed to be.**

**I know that a lot of you actually liked the idea of merging Orange Islands and Alola Region, and some of you wanted Alola after Johto or some other Region, or even to leave it after Kalos, but in the end I think I picked the best place for Alola Region, and I already have plans who will go there and who will go in another Region's.**

**Chapter 26**

Ash and Misty caught a ferry a few hours after they left Professor Ivy's lab, and went toward the next island.

It took few hours of traveling, but they finally arrived on the Tangelo Island, which was considered the first Island in the Orange Archipelago that trainers from different Regions visit once they get on the Orange Islands.

Once they came down from the ferry, Ash and Misty decided to go to the Pokémon center to check in and go and look around the Island a little.

While on the beach they saw something that made Ash and Misty quite angry. A group of three guys were beating a defenseless baby Lapras that was just standing there and crying.

"Hey what are you doing," yelled Ash, after he run in front of them?

"Go away kid, what we do is none of your business," said one of the guys that was beating Lapras with a stick!

"It is my business," yelled Ash with an angry look on his face, and then he narrowed his eyes at them! "Now tell me why are you beating this Lapras?"

The look on Ash's face made the three guys a little unnerved, but quickly shock it off and one of them said. "We are planning to challenge the Orange Crew, so we are going to capture this Lapras."

Ash narrowed his eyes even more and said. "Not if I can help it." Ash then took out one of his Poke balls and let out his Larvesta.

"So you want to battle," said one of the guys, and took his Poke ball! "Well if that's what you want than let's see what you got."

The guy let his Spearow, while the other two released their Hitmonchan, and Beedrill.

"Go Spearow, Hitmonchan, Beedrill," yelled all three of the guys at the same time!

"Go Larvesta," said Ash!

But before any attacks are launched, someone calls out for them to stop.

They all looked at who told them to stop and saw a guy around 15 years old, wearing green shirt, red shorts a headband on his forehead and a large backpack on his back. He was doing some measuring and sketching of all Pokémon, which made everyone confused why is he doing that now when they were about to have a battle.

"This Spearow is vitamin-deficient, Beedrill's coloring is poor, and Hitmonchan is lacking exercise," the guy suddenly said while pointing on the three Pokémon, and then he turned toward Larvesta.

"But this Larvesta looks perfect, the color, the fur, everything about her is great, and I can tell that its very close to evolving," said the guy while taking some sketches of Larvesta!

"Hey we were in the middle of the battle," yelled one of the guys! "Now get away from there!"

"Hitmonchan go," ordered the guy, and the others did the same!

All three of their Pokémon run at Larvesta, and then Ash said. "Larvesta, **Flamethrower**!"

Larvesta straightened up and blew a big **Flamethrower** from her mouth. The attack flew at the three Pokémon and took them all down in the flash.

Once the three guys saw their Pokémon taken down just like that, they quickly returned them in their Poke balls and run away.

"Thanks Larvesta, that was great," said Ash while petting Larvesta, and then he returned her in the Poke ball.

He and Misty then looked for the guy that was sketching Pokémon, and saw him in front of Lapras.

"Hey, who are you," asked Misty once Ash and she came closer to him?

"It's not time for introductions, this Lapras needs Nurse Joy," he said and handed Ash a bottle with medicine.

"I'll go and get Nurse Joy, you give that medicine to Lapras," he said and ran away!

Ash looked at Misty, and then back at the medicine, before he came in front of the Lapras. "Hey Lapras, I'm going to give you this medicine so that you can be better, so try not to move," said Ash while holding the medicine in front of Lapras.

Lapras looked at him and the medicine before she knocked it away from her head, but before the bottle can fall down and break, Misty threw herself on the ground and caught it.

"Hey Lapras why did you do that, I only want to help you," asked Ash while looking at Lapras?

Lapras cried a little and turned around, not looking at Ash and Misty, but she had a few tears in her eyes.

"Hm, now that I think about it, why are you even here all by yourself," asked Misty, while looking at Lapras?

"Yea it is strange, this Lapras is quite young, it should be with its family," said Ash, and noticed that Lapras now started to cry!

"Tell me what happened Lapras, maybe I can help you," said Ash!

Lapras looked at Ash and Misty, while still having tears falling down her face and then said something that Ash understood perfectly well.

"I see," said Ash. "So you got separated from your family in the storm and got here."

Lapras nodded with her head, confirming what Ash said.

"What are we going to do now," asked Misty? "Can we help her find her family?"

"Listen Lapras, you are hurt and you need to take this medicine," said Ash and took the medicine from Misty and held it in front of Lapras, who looked at the bottle in front of her!

"I will help you find your family, but you must heal first because you can't travel while hurt," said Ash, after seeing that Lapras is not sure if she should accept the medicine!

Lapras let out a few cries, and basically asked Ash if he will truly help her, and Ash just needed his head.

"I just came to the Orange Islands and will be traveling from Island to island for a while, so I'm sure we will meet your family somewhere if they are still here on the Orange Archipelago," said Ash, and Lapras let out a happy cry and accepted Ash's help.

Ash then used the medicine and sprayed it on Lapras's injuries, and few minutes later Nurse Joy came with the guy that gave him the medicine, and they transported Lapras to the Pokémon center.

"How is Lapras, Nurse Joy," asked Misty after Nurse Joy came out of the operation room where she and Chansey were healing Lapras?

"Don't worry Misty, Lapras will be alright, but she is afraid of humans. Probably because of how those guys treated her," said Nurse Joy.

"Oh, well then we should let her rest for now," said Misty, and then she and Ash went to talk with the guy that came out of nowhere earlier.

"So are you going to tell us now who you are," asked Ash to the guy?

"Oh, I'm sorry about earlier. My name is Tracey Sketchit, and I'm a Pokémon watcher," said Tracey, and offered his hand for a hand shake!

Ash took his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is Misty Williams, we are a traveling trainers."

"It's a pleasure meeting you," said Tracey!

"What's Pokémon watcher," asked Misty, since she has never heard about Pokémon watcher's before?

"Pokémon watcher is a person who studies Pokémon, observing them under the ownership of a Pokémon Trainer and in their natural habitat," explained Tracey to Misty, who nodded her head in understanding. She then looked at Ash who was silent.

"Did you know what Pokémon watchers are," asked Misty, and Ash just simply said yes?

"Let's go and have lunch before Lapras wakes up so that we can see her," said Ash. "You can join us if you want Tracey!"

The three of them then went in the Pokémon center cafeteria where they had lunch and talked with one another. Misty was quite curious about Pokémon watchers and Tracey was happy to explain her everything and even showed her some of the sketches he has drawn.

During conversation Ash mentioned that he is from the Pallet Town and that he knows Professor Oak, and when he did Tracey went into a fan boy mode and started talking how Professor Oak is the greatest Pokémon researcher in the world, and how he would like to meet him and show him his sketches, so Ash had no other choice then to call Professor Oak and introduce Tracey to him. The two spent the next two hour talking over video phone, while Ash and Misty just set in the Pokémon center hole and waited for Lapras to get better.

Once Lapras was cured and ready to leave Pokémon center, Ash, Misty and Tracey came to her. "So are you ready to start traveling with me and searching for your family," Ash asked, and surprised Tracey and Nurse Joy as they didn't know that Ash and Lapras have become friends?

Lapras nodded her head and gave a happy cry before she nuzzled her face with Ash's, which made him, and everyone else smile at the sight.

"Well then let's go," said Ash and he and Misty said good bye to Nurse Joy and left toward the port to catch a ferry to the next Island, where Ash's first gym battle in the Orange Island's will be.

"Hey Ash, can I come with the two of you and travel together," asked Tracey while following Ash and Misty?

"Why," asked Misty?

"Well you two seem like a nice people to be around and I'm sure I'll be able to see a lot of different Pokémon if I travel with you," replied Tracey. "Besides, If I come with you then I'll eventually reach Pallet Town were I'll be able to meet Professor Oak in person."

Misty groaned after she heard that and said. "I guess those two hours you two talked to each other on the phone were not enough."

As she said that, Tracey blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Yea, sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away," Tracey said.

"It's Ok, you can come it's no problem," said Ash, and Misty just shrugged.

After that the three of them continued toward the port.

XXX

It has been about half a day since Ash, Misty and Tracey have left Tangelo Island, and are now about to reach Mikan Island which is the site of the first gym on the Orange Island's.

"Hey Tracey, do you know something about this Orange crew as they call them here," asked Misty, as the three of them came down from the ferry and are now walking toward the gym?

"Well, the only thing I know is that there are four gyms you have to beat, and then you can challenge the leader of the Orange crew," said Tracey. "But that's about it."

"So it's not like the Indigo League in Kanto Region," commented Misty, but this time Ash replied.

"No Misty it's not like in Kanto. Here there is no actual tournament, all you have to do is defeat all five gym leaders and you will be the winner. Also the gym battles are not like in Kanto or in other Regions, so I'm expecting something very challenging since it has been some time since I've done something other than training and battling."

"Do you have any idea what those challenges will be," asked Misty?

"No. Every gym leader has something different so I wasn't able to find out what exactly I'm supposed to do," replied Ash!

As the three continued to walk toward the gym for another ten minutes, they came in front of the coconut, just about 50 meters from the gym.

Once Ash saw the coconut, he just stopped and looked at it.

"Hey Ash, what's the problem, why did you stop," asked Misty?

Ash then looked in the direction of the tree that was next to the road and said. "Do you think we are so stupid that we will fall for such a trap?"

Misty and Tracey looked at one another wandering, who was Ash talking to, when there was a kid about 7 years old jumping from behind the tree.

"Hey how did you know I was there and that this coconut was a trap," the kid asked, surprising both Misty and Tracey that he was there and that they could have fallen for a trap if Ash didn't stop walking?

"I'm psychic," Ash replied simply, causing the kid to fall down on his face, and Misty and Tracey to laugh at him.

"Don't mess with me or I'm going to kick your ass," screamed the kid! "Now tell me why you are here?

Ash just sighed at the kid and said. "I'm here to challenge the Mikan Gym."

"What. You can't challenge this gym. You are not good enough, now beat it," yelled the kid!

"And who are you to tell me that I can't challenge this gym," asked Ash while getting annoyed by this brat?

"I'm Senta and my sister is the gym leader here, so if I say you are not good enough then you are not," said Senta!

Ash was about to say something, but was interrupted by a girl coming from behind Senta and hit him a little over the head. "What do you think you are doing Senta," she asked?"

"Hey sis. This guy says he came to challenge the gym, but I told him he is not good enough and he needs to go away," Senta said to his sister.

Cissy then looked at Ash, and after a few seconds recognized him. "You are Ash Ketchum aren't you," she asked surprising everyone that she knew him?

"How do you know me," asked Ash? "I don't think we have meet before!"  
Cissy smiled and said. "I recognized you from Indigo League tournament. Congratulations for wining."

"What, are you telling me that this guy won the Indigo League," yelled Senta, which earned him another hit on the head from his sister?

"Yes Senta, he did, now be quiet you are too loud," Cissy said!

"Well anyway, if you are here to challenge me then come, we don't have time to waste," Cissy said, and then turned around a started walking toward the gym, followed by her brother and the Ash, Misty and Tracey.

After they all entered the gym, Cissy said. "Here on the Orange Islands we do things a little different than in Kanto. What you need to do to earn the badge here is to defeat me in a competition."

"What kind of competition," asked Ash?

"Senta," said Cissy, and her brother took some kid of remote controller and pressed a button, which caused a wall big door on one side of the wall to open and show clear sky.

"The first challenge is a Water Gun match-up, where a Pokémon's accuracy is tested by shooting down as many cans as possible, as you can," Cissy explained, and Ash nodded, but then asked.

"Would you mind if I exchange some Pokémon before the match since I don't have any Water Pokémon with me?"

"I don't see the problem with that," Cissy said, and when she was about to tell Ash where the exchange machine is, she saw him take out his Pokedex and called Professor Oak and told him to send him one of his Water Pokémon.

A minute later a Poke ball appeared above Ash Pokedex which he then took and said. "I'm ready!"_** (Think of it like this. The Pokedex has a chip that allows a teleportation of Poke Balls from one place to the other)**_

Senta and Cissy looked at him for a minute and thought. "That is one good Pokedex!"

"Come on out Seadra," called Cissy and released her Pokémon!

"You are up Wartortle," said Ash, and Wartortle came from his Poke ball!

"Ok let's begin," said Cissy, and then Senta pushed some buttons and some disks flew from the machine strait in the air.

Cissy told Seadra what to do, and Seadra fired a **Water Gun** at the disk and destroyed it.

In the next turn Ash's Wartortle did the same. A few more rounds later, both Pokémon were going for the same target, and both hit it in the same time which ended the match in a draw.

"Ok then let's go outside for the second match," said Cissy, and then they all followed her outside and came on the beach!

"The second challenge is Wave Ride. You have to climb on your Pokémon and then ride it all the way to flagged buoy, and back. The one who comes first wins," Cissy explained, and Ash called his Lapras!

"Hey Lapras, will you help me win this race," asked Ash while patting Lapras on the head and she cried happily and nodded her head?

"Great, then I'm ready," said Ash!

"Blastoise, you are up," said Cissy and released her own Pokémon!

The two Pokémon stood on the edge of the sea, with ash and Cissy on their backs, and then Senta shouted.

"BEGIN!"

"Let's go Lapras/Blastoise," yelled both Ash and Cissy, and the two Pokémon started swimming toward the flagged buoy.

At first the two were evenly matched, but then Cissy gained a little advantage and managed to turn around flagged buoy, a few seconds before Ash and Lapras.

"Come on Ash, you can do it," cheered Misty, while waving at Ash!

"Ash, Cissy look out," yelled Tracey when he saw a tidal wave coming from behind the two!

"Oh fuck," said Ash as he looked behind him.

Lapras then turned her head around and fired an **Ice Beam** which managed to freeze the wave that was coming at Ash.

"Wow, that was great Lapras, I didn't know you can use **Ice Beam**," said Ash with a smile, and Lapras just blushed a little.

"Come on Ash lets finish this race," said Cissy who was thrown from Blastoise after the wave hit her, but Blastoise managed to catch her and were tied with Ash!

"Yeah, let finish this," said Ash! "Lapras fire **Ice Beam** all the way to the shore and then jump on it!"

Lapras did what Ash said, and after a few moments she came to the shore less than a second before Blastoise.

"Well done Ash, that was great," said Misty as she came closer and kissed him on the cheek. She didn't want to kiss him on the mouth in front of the people they don't know!

"Thanks Misty," replied Ash!

"Congratulations Ash, you won fair and square," said Cissy and took a badge that looked like a shell, and gave it to Ash. "Here is the Coral-Eye Badge, and good luck on your next challenges."

"Thank you Cissy," said Ash and then he left along with Misty and Tracey.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Butterfree, Magenta (F), Larvesta (F), Ponyta, Tyrunt, Amaura, Lapras (F), Wartortle**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Mega Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Ivysaur, Crobat, Primeape, Electabuzz, Ra, Lugia, Kingdra, Amaterasu (F), Gengar, Eevee (X2 – 1F), Dragonair (F), Tauros, Leafeon (F), Sylveon (F), Kabutops, Giant Onix, Vaporeon (F), Glaceon, Muk, Flareon, Jolteon, Aerodactyl, Rhyperior, Dragonair, Mega Pidgeot (F);**


	27. Chapter 27 - Orange Island's 3

**Chapter 27**

When Ash, Misty and Tracey left Mikan Gym, they went toward the port to catch the ferry toward the next island, but then something came to Ash's mind.

"Come on out Lapras," Ash suddenly said, and surprised Misty and Tracey!

Lapras came out of her Poke ball and cried happily, while Ash rubbed her head.

"How are you feeling Lapras," Ash asked? _"I'm feeling OK Ash,"_ Lapras responded, but only Ash understood her!

"That's great," Ash said! "Do you want to do some swimming from Island to Island, while carrying the three of us on your back," asked Ash.

_"I would love that,"_ Lapras replied happily_. "It is much better then inside of Poke ball."_

"Ok then let's go," Ash said, and climbed on Lapras's back, with Misty and Tracey behind him!

"Hey Ash, why do you want to travel like this instead of with ferry like until now," asked Misty after she climbed on Lapras's back, and Lapras started swimming?

"I thought it would be a good exercise for Lapras to swim a little from one island to another, and we don't have to waste money when it's not needed," Ash said.

"OK," said Misty and then relaxed on Lapras's back, and waited to get to another island.

Few hours after leaving Mikan Island, Ash, Misty and Tracey are still traveling toward the next island on Lapras's back.

That's when they saw something floating in the sea not far from them.

"Hey Lapras could you get that for me," asked Ash and pointed to what appeared to be a bottle.

Lapras took the bottle in her mouth and handed it to Ash, who saw that there was some letter inside.

"Who would have sent a letter in the bottle," wondered Misty?

"I don't know," said Tracey! "Let see."

Ash opened the bottle and puled the letter out and unrolled it.

"The letter is written by some girl called Marissa. She is from Sunburst Island and is looking for someone who knows something about Crystal Onix," said Ash after he read the letter!

"Crystal Onix. I have never heard of it," said Misty.

"I think I have heard something about it," commented Tracey, while thinking about what he knows. "There is some legend about an Onix that's made entirely out of crystal and not rock like normal Onix."

"Wow, an Onix made out of crystal," said Misty in ave "I would love to see it!"

"Do you know something, Ash," asked Tracey? Ash has told him that he is an Aura guardian, so maybe he knows something.

Ash looked at Misty and Tracey and said. "I do."

"You do. How? What do you know," asked Misty?

"My dad told me," replied Ash, and then he told Lapras to go to the island that they can see in the horizon, before he explained.

"Few years ago dad told me some of his stories from when he was traveling. He mentioned that he saw an Onix made out of crystal living in the cave on an Island in the Orange Archipelago," explained Ash!

"So you think this is the Island," stated Tracey!

"Well he didn't exactly tell me which Island it is, just that it is in the cave somewhere outside of the small town that was on the Island," said Ash!

"I guess we can go and see if we can find it, and maybe help this girl Marissa," said Misty. She was quite excited about seeing this Onix.

"We will reach the island in a few minutes, then we can look for Marissa," said Ash!

Once the three came on the Sunburst Island, Ash thanked Lapras for the ride and returned her to the Poke ball to get some well-deserved rest. Then the group went to the town to search for Melissa and see why she is so interested in Crystal Onix.

After a while they came in front of a shop where they saw a girl, no older than 8 years having an argument with an older looking guy.

"Your brother should just give up and find something else to do, he is not good at making glass figures and he should just give up," yelled the man! "He is ruining my business because his store is right next to mine!"

"You are wrong, my brother is good he just doesn't have an inspiration," the girl yelled back!  
The guy snorted and turned around to walk away, but before he did he said. "Well if he doesn't have an inspiration he should not be doing this job in the first place, because his lack of inspiration is ruining the glass business on the entire island."

Once the guy left, Ash, Misty and Tracey came in front of the girl.

"Excuse me, but what was that," asked Misty, after she kneeled in front of the girl?

The girl looked at Misty and then at Ash and Tracey and asked them who they are.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves," said Misty. "My name is Misty, and this are Ash and Tracey, we came here looking for a girl called Melissa. You wouldn't happen to now her now would you?

"I'm Melissa," the girl said timidly, because she didn't know these people and they are looking for her for some reason! "Why are you looking for me?"

"Ah, so you are Melissa," said Misty, and then took the bottle they found from Ash. "We found this while traveling across the sea. Are you the one who sent this?

Once Melissa saw the bottle and letter she sent on the sea in Misty's hand, her face lit up like a Christmas tree, and said. "You found my letter. You must tell me if you know were Crystal Onix is!"

When Melissa asked for them to tell her about Crystal Onix, Ash came in front of her and asked. "Why are you so interested in Crystal Onix?"

Melissa looked at him and said. "Come on in my house and I'll show you!"

Once they all entered the house, they saw that the front of the house is a shop, while in the back is a work place where they saw a guy making some stuff from glass with the help of his Charmeleon.

"Hey big brother," said Marissa as she run toward him! "I want you to meet some people that I just met!"

The guy looked at her and then at Ash, Misty and Tracey and said. "Marissa, I told you not to hang around with people you don't know!"

"But big brother they know something about Crystal Onix," said Marissa, and that made her brother narrow his eyes while looking at them!

"Who are you three, and what exactly do you know about Crystal Onix," he asked?

Ash walked forward and introduced himself. "My name is Ash, and these are my friends Misty and Tracey. And before I tell you about Crystal Onix, will you tell me why are you so interested in it?"

Marissa's brother looked at Ash for a few moments, and then he sighed before he explained. "My name is Mateo, it nice to meet you. I inherited this shop from my grandfather after he died. He was the best glass sculpture around, but I'm not like him, I just can't make sculptures like his were."

"They look fine to me," said Misty, as she looked at all kind of different Pokémon sculptures made out of glass!

"They are worthless," yelled Mateo and smashed one of the statues! "The ones my grandpa made were much better, you would think they were practically alive if you look at them. Compared to that mine are lifeless!"

"I see," muttered Misty.

"What does this have to do with Crystal Onix," asked Ash?

"When my grandpa was young like me now, he had a problem with inspiration like I have now. But that all changed when he saw Crystal Onix. He described it as something magnificent, and just seeing him was enough to inspire him for the rest of his life. That's why I want to find Crystal Onix. I want to see if I can get inspiration from it like my grandpa did," Mateo explained!

After Mateo finished explaining, Ash decided to help him, so he asked. "How many caves there are on this island?"

Ash's question surprised Marissa and Mateo, but Mateo responded. "There are few of them. But why are you asking?"

Ash then explained him what his father told him, and once he finished Mateo and Marissa were ready to jump out of their skin because of how excited they were. This is the chance they have waited for a long time to come and will not miss it.

"Ok, then how do we find the cave then," asked Mateo? "Are we going to search them all, or do you have some other way?"

Ash thought for a second, and then it came to him.

"Hey Tracey you have Marill right," asked Ash?

"Yes I do," replied Tracey confused by Ash question!

"Marill has big ears and very good hearing, it might be able to help us find Crystal Onix," Ash explained!

"Ok," said Tracey, and called out his Marill!

"Ok Marill I want you to listen to this and then try to find something that sounds the same," said Ash, while holding his Pokedex, and then he played the sound that sounded just like Onix's!

Marill listened for a minute, while twitching her ears a little, and then with a small cry she walked in front of them all, while the group walked behind Marill.

About fifteen minutes later, the group came on the shore, from where they could see another Island in the distance.

"So, it must be there," commented Marissa, and the others agreed!

"How do we get there though," asked Mateo?

As he said that, the water in front of the group started to part, and revealed a land-bridge that goes all the way to the other Island.

"I guess the path to Island is revealed only in a law tide," commented Tracey!

"Well then let's go," said Ash, and then all of them walked across the land-bridge until they came on the Island and then they entered the cave, in which they saw a lake in the middle of it.

"Hey Marill where is Onix," asked Tracey, and then Marill jumped in the lake? Nothing happened for a few seconds, until Marill jumped out of the lake, and right after her a normal sized Onix, but made out of Crystal came out of the water and roared at the group.

"Wow, it's real," exclaimed Misty and Marissa in ave, while Tracey and Mateo were also surprised, though not as much as Misty and Marissa. Ash was just looking at it normally. He has seen a lot of stuff in his short life, so he is not that surprised.

"I need to capture it," said Mateo after he back to reality and took out his Poke ball, but then suddenly, Ash stopped his hand from throwing his Poke ball!

"Why are you stopping me Ash, I need to catch it," yelled Mateo a little angry at Ash for stopping him from catching Crystal Onix!

"This Onix is unique like no other. It's probably the only one like this in the whole world, and that makes him a world treasure, which puts it under the protection of Pokémon Rangers and Aura Guardians. It would be a crime to capture it. It is not something you or anyone else should capture, seeing it, should give you inspiration you were looking for," Ash explained his reasons for stopping him, and everyone had to agree that he is right, so with a heavy sigh, Mateo returned his Poke ball back, and smiled.

He then looked at Onix, who was looking back at him. Just then Mateo sees duplicates of himself in Onix's glass facets.

"You are right Ash, just seeing him gave me all inspiration I needed," Mateo said, and then Onix flipped around and went back underwater!

"Come on then, let's go back," said Ash, and everyone went back to Mateo's shop!

Once they came back to the shop, Mateo made glass figure of Marill and gave it to Tracey. Everyone could see the difference between Marill's figure and the one that Mateo broke before. Marill actually looks like she is alive, and Misty, Tracey and Ash finally saw what Mateo meant when he said that figures can look like they have a soul.

After the three said their good buys to Mateo and Marissa, they went back to the shore where Ash called Lapras again and then went to the next island.

XXX

After passing through several other islands, Ash and his friends are about to land on Naval Island were Ash's second gym challenge, in the Orange Island's is.

"I wonder what will be your challenge on this island, Ash," asked Misty?

"I don't know, but judging by the way this Island looks, I'd say it will be something like climbing that mountain," said Ash.

"Well, we are about to get there so we will see," said Tracey, and about 5 minutes later they landed on the Island, but all they saw was a small village without any people.

"Where is everyone," wondered Misty?

"I don't know," replied Ash! "And I don't see the gym anywhere!"

"Hey look, there is someone coming here," suddenly said Tracey, and Ash and Misty turned around and saw a man approaching on a sailboat!

Once he landed he came toward the group and said. "Hey guy, I'm assuming you are here for the gym battle!"

"Yes we are. I'm Misty, and these two are Ash and Tracey," responded Misty, before she asked. "But who are you?

"Oh, my name is Danny," replied Danny, and then he approached Misty and offered his hand while saying!

"You know little miss, I have seen a lot of beautiful things on this Island's but you are the most beautiful of them all!"

Misty was looking at him for a few seconds, with a blush on her face, before she too his hand for a handshake.

"Thank you for that," Misty said while smiling!

But then she looked at Ash, and saw that he had his eyes narrowed at Danny and was releasing a little of his Aura.

"Calm down Ash, I'm sure he didn't mean anything improper," Misty said to Ash, trying to calm him down so he wouldn't attack Danny!

Danny looked at Ash and realized what's going on, and then started laughing, which made everyone look at him. After he calmed down he said. "I guess you two are a boyfriend and girlfriend."

Misty blushed at that and looked away.

"But don't worry, I wasn't flirting with Misty. It's just that she reminds me of my little sister and I like to tease her like this," said Danny while laughing and rubbing the back of his head!

This made Ash stop looking at him like he's going to murder him, and stopped releasing his Aura.

"So where is the gym," asked Ash?

"The gym is on top of the mountain," replied Danny! "Come on I'll take you there!"

"So Danny do you leave here, or are you just working here, or what," asked Tracey, while they were walking toward the bottom of the mountain?

"I both live and work here," replied Danny?

"And what exactly are you doing," asked Misty?

"Well, I..." Danny started to say, but Ash interrupted him!

"You are a gym leader here aren't you," Ash asked?

Misty and Tracey looked at Danny surprised, and Danny just laughed and said. "You are right Ash, I am the gym leader on this Island. But how did you know?"

"I don't know. A hunch," said Ash while shrugging his shoulders, which made Danny laugh again!

"That's a good hunch you got there, Ash," said Danny!

After a few more minutes of walking, the group came in front of the large gate that said Navel Gym. Danny went ahead and opened the gate, and the group saw a cable car that goes to the top of the mountain. Ash then looked around and saw a sing.

"All challengers must climb on top of the mountain without the help of their Pokémon or they risk disqualification," Ash read out loud!

"I guess this is the challenge in this gym," Ash more stated then asked, but Danny confirmed!

"A part of the challenge, you will have to climb on top to see the rest," said Danny with a smile!

"Misty and Tracey you two can take the cable car and go on top, while Ash and I will climb the mountain," Danny said, and then Misty and Tracey whished Ash good luck and then entered the cable car that went on top of the mountain!

"Are you ready Ash," asked Danny as he and Ash stood at the bottom of the mountain?

"I'm ready," said Ash, and then the two of them started climbing!

While Ash and Danny were climbing the mountain, Misty and Tracey already got on top and saw that it's freezing there. "God damn its cold," said Misty while shaking!

"There is a small house over there, let's go and warm up," said Tracey and the two went inside to wait for Ash and Danny!

It took Ash and Danny about an hour and a half to climb the mountain, and when they got there they saw Misty and Tracey wrapped in a blankets.

"Congratulations Ash. I got to say I'm surprised by how easily you climbed the mountain," said Danny!

"I already climbed several mountains before during my training, so this wasn't anything I didn't do before," replied Ash!

"Ok, now that you have passed the challenge it's time for the real test to begin," said Danny, and Misty asked!

"Wasn't this the test?"

"No, climbing the mountain was just to see if Ash is worthy taking the real challenge," said Danny! "This way I can see if challenger is a wimp, or is he/she worthy!"

"I see," said Misty!

"So what is the real challenge," asked Ash?

"The match has three rounds, and the first to get two wins, is the winner," explained Danny, and Ash just nodded in understanding!

"Ok then let's begin," said Ash!

Five minutes later Ash and Danny were standing in front of two hot water geysers.

"The first challenge is to see who can freeze the geyser first," said Danny, and then he called out his Nidoqueen.

"Ok come out Lapras," Ash called his new Pokémon!

"Are you ready for this Lapras," asked Ash, and Lapras nodded.

"Ok, we start on three," said Danny and started counting! "One... Two... Three," as he said three, both Nidoqueen and Lapras fired an **Ice Beam** and started to freeze geysers!

At first the two Pokémon were tied, but as they were nearing the middle of the geyser Lapras started to tire and Nidoqueen gained slight advantage.

"Come on Lapras, I know you can do it," Ash cheered, and Lapras added more power in her **Ice Beam**!

Few seconds later both geysers were completely frozen, but Lapras was able to win by less than a second advantage.

"Way the go Lapras, that was great," said Ash while patting Lapras who was very tired, but also happy with her win. She smiled at Ash, who then returned her in her Poke ball.

"Take a good rest Lapras," said Ash to Lapras who was now inside Poke ball!

"Well, it looks like you win the first round Ash, congratulation," said Danny, to Ash who just nodded!

"Now, for the next round you have to pick three of yours Pokémon and carve this ice into a sled," explained Danny! "The first one to do it is the winner!"

"OK," said Ash and pulled three Poke balls! "I chose Ponyta, Tyrunt and Wartortle!

The three Pokémon came out of their Poke ball's and stood ready for the challenge.

"I chose Machoke, Scyther, and Nidoqueen," said Danny and released his three Pokémon who were just as ready as Ash's Pokémon!

"Three...Two...One...GO," said Danny and all Pokémon started carving ice into a sled.

Danny's Pokémon were using brute force to make progress, and were doing Ok. Ash's Pokémon on the other hand were doing it a little differently. Since they are not as strong as Danny's Pokémon, at least physically, they used Ponyta's flames to melt the ice a little and then carve one part, and then they moved to the other part.

In less than five minutes Ash's team was able to carve perfect sled and puled another win over Danny and his team, who was close to finish.

"All right Ash, way to go," cheered Misty, after she saw Ash Pokémon finish making sled and wining the match!

"Yes Ash, that was a great plan to use fire type to melt the ice a little, and have other two Pokémon shape it the way you want. All that is left is to give you this Sea Ruby Badge, that proves that you have won the challenge here on Naval Island, and congratulate you," said Danny and handed Ash a Sea Ruby Badge!

"Thanks' Danny, this was interesting challenge," said Ash, as he took the badge!

"So, were are we going next," asked Tracey?

"The next gym is on Trovita Island, so I guess you can visit some of the Island in between here and there," said Danny, and the group thanked him and then they all went into the cable car and down the mountain.

After they came on the beach, Ash, Misty and Tracey said good bye to Danny and left with Lapras.


	28. Chapter 28 - Orange Island's 4

**Chapter 28**

After Ash got his second badge in the Orange Island League on Navel Island, he, Misty and Tracey left the Island while riding on Lapras and continued their journey toward the next Gym.

Few days after leaving Navel Island, the group finds themselves on one of the Islands that according to map is one of the seven Islands called Seven Grapefruit Islands.

"Wow look at all this Grapefruit's," said Misty in awe! "I wonder if we can take some, or do they belong to someone, and we have to ask."

"I don't know, I guess we can look around first and see," said Ash!

"Ok, then let's go," said Misty!

As they were walking around the Island, the three came in front of a green haired girl.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here," asked the girl?

"I'm Ash, and this are my friends Misty and Tracey. We just came here and were looking for someone to see if this Grapefruit's belong to someone or not. We would like to try some," explained Ash!

"Oh, well my name is Ruby, and I'm one off the people who work on this Islands and spend a lot of time tending to this Grapefruits, so I guess you can say they do belong to someone, and I'm happy you didn't just decide to take some and came to look for someone to ask," the girl, now named Ruby introduced herself and explained about Grapefruits with the smile on the end.

"Well it would be strange if all this Grapefruit's don't already belong to someone, so I'm not surprised," said Tracey, and Misty and Ash nodded!

"Yea they belong to someone, but it seems that there are people who don't understand that and are coming here to steal," said Ruby with anger in her voice!

"What do you mean," asked Ash? "Who is coming to steal this Grapefruits?

"Recently we had a problem with thieves making off with the grapefruits, and I just can't seem to catch them, they always run away," explained Ruby!

"I see," sad Ash! "Well I guess we can help you capture these thieves, but do you know when will they come again," asked Ash?

"I don't know," said Ruby! "It can be today, tonight or in a few days, but they will come I'm sure of it!"

"OK then we will stay a few days and help," said Ash, and Misty and Tracey agreed! Ruby thanked them and then all four of them started walking toward the small house that was on the Island.

They stayed there for the night since it was already late, but all of them kept guard if some thieves show up.

That night nothing happened, so in the morning Ash, Misty and Tracey went on the beach to catch some sun and take a break from traveling. They all released their Pokémon and let them have some fun.

Few hours later, when it has already passed midday, Ruby came on the beach running and said that someone is stealing Grapefruits.

"Ok let's go and see who it is," said Ash, and then he returned all of his Pokémon in the Poke balls and along with misty, Tracey and Ruby went to catch those thieves!

When they got to where they heard that the thieves are, everyone saw a Snorlax eating all of the Grapefruits from the trees along with the small branches.

"Oh no, it's Snorlax," screamed Ruby!

"How did this Snorlax come here," asked Tracey? "He couldn't have been swimming, here could he?"

"I don't know, but we better stop him before he eats more of Grapefruit's," said Ash, and took out one of his Poke balls!

"Larvesta come on out," said Ash, and his Larvesta came out and stood behind Snorlax, who didn't really pay her any attention, which made Larvesta little angry!

"Larvesta, **Flamethrower**," said Ash!

Larvesta then shot a **Flamethrower** at Snorlax which hit him strait on and caused him to catch fire as well as burned down the tree with Grapefruit's.

"Be careful Ash, we don't want you to burn down all Grapefruit, we want to save it," said Misty while smirking at Ash, who groveled a little at Misty's teasing!

"Take it down a little Larvesta," said Ash!

When the fire cleared, it showed Snorlax standing there burned a little but not much. "This is one tough Snorlax, but we are tougher," said Ash! "Use **Flame Wheel**!"

Larvesta surrounded herself in flame and then flew at Snorlax while spinning, and surrounded in flames.

Snorlax opened his mouth and shot a **Hyper Beam**.

Larvesta and **Hyper Beam** collided and started pushing at one another for a few seconds, before Larvesta broke through **Hyper Beam** and collided with Snorlax, which sent Snorlax fly back and got burned.

"Ok Larvesta finish him off with another **Flamethrower**," said Ash!

Larvesta shot another **Flamethrower** at Snorlax who was on the ground and caused an explosion.

When fire and smoke cleared Snorlax was shown on the ground unconscious.

Ash then took one of his empty Poke balls and threw it at Snorlax. Few moments later Snorlax was caught.

"Great job Larvesta," said Ash after he approached Larvesta and patted her on the head!

Larvesta let Ash pat her, and then she started to glow and started getting bigger and changing shape.

Once the glow stopped it showed that Larvesta has evolved into Volcarona.

"Wow, Larvesta evolved," said Misty and approached to Volcarona and started to pat her just like Ash earlier!

"I'm glad for you Volcarona," said Ash, while Tracey was taking sketches of newly evolved Volcarona!

Ash then took the Poke ball that had Snorlax in it and placed it with his other balls. Ruby thanked Ash for his help, and they all decided to stay at Ruby's shack for the night, and leave in the morning.

The next morning Ash and the others said good bye to Ruby, and then went toward the next Island while riding on Lapras's back.

XXX

"Well here we are," said Tracey, after he, Ash and Misty landed on a new Island after a few days of traveling and passing few small Islands in between Seven Grapefruit Islands and this new Island!

"You seem very excited about something, Tracey," commented Misty! "So, what is it?"

"You are right Misty, I'm excited because this Island is famous for housing plenty of Bug-type Pokémon, and I want to see as many as possible and observe them," said Tracey, and saw that Misty has stated to sweat a lot as soon as he said Bug-types!

"Are you OK Misty," asked Tracey?

"I-I'm fi-fine," mumbled Misty, and Ash then smirked!

"You see Tracey, Misty here is afraid of Bug-Type Pokémon and she won't go anywhere near them," Ash said to Tracey, while smirking at Misty's red face! "Actually, my two Butterfree's and Volcarona might be the only Bug-Type Pokémon she can tolerate."

"What, but why," asked Tracey? "Bug-types are not dangerous!

"Ah, just leave me alone, I'll just stay on the beach and wait for you two to return," said Misty and started walking back toward the beach, but Ash stopped her!

"Oh, come on Misty, you know I will protect you if something happens," said Ash right in Misty's ear after he approached her from behind and hugged her. He then kissed her on the back of her neck, and Misty practically melted but didn't say anything.

"So, are you coming or do I have to do something else to make you come," asked Ash directly in Misty's ear, which made her shudder and made her whole body go as red as strawberry.

Tracey was just standing in the back and watched what Ash did to Misty, while developing a small blush on his cheeks. "Ash really knows how to make Misty do what he wants," thought Tracey in his head!

"A-Ash p-please stop, we are in public," muttered Misty!

"We can always go somewhere and be alone," teased Ash, and Misty got a little trickle of blood flowing down her nose as she realized what Ash was insinuating!

"Ash please," said Misty!

"Ok, fine," said Ash and let go of Misty, who breathed a sigh of relief as she didn't know how long she could keep herself on her feet anymore!

"But you are coming with us, right," stated Ash!

"Yes, I'll come with you," said Misty, and then the two of them and Tracey went to look around!

As the three were walking around Murcott Island, they saw a lot of Bug-type Pokémon.

Tracey was basically all over the place looking at different Bug-types and sketching them, Ash was just walking along with him, while smirking at Misty who was walking with him while holding his arm as close to her and looking around nervously.

After few hours of walking, the three came in front of a badly injured Scyther, who was barley staying on his legs.

"Oh no that Scyther is badly hurt, I need to help him," said Tracey and took some potion from his backpack and went close to Scyther to heal him!

As soon as he approached to Scyther and tried to use potion, Scyther jumped backwards and stood prepared for battle, though everyone could tell he was barely holding up.

"I just want to help you Scyther, you don't have to worry," said Tracey!

"_I don't need your help, so leave me alone,"_ was what Scyther said, but only Ash understood him!

"You do need help Scyther as you can barely stand on your legs," said Ash, and got raised eyebrows from Scyther who wasn't expecting Ash to understand what he said!

"_I said leave me alone, and don't come back_," said Scyther, and made Ash groan.

Ash then pulled out one of his Poke balls, which surprised Misty and Tracey as they didn't expect Ash to try and capture Scyther while being hurt this much, and then released his Pokémon.

"Come on out Magenta," said Ash, and his Pink Butterfree came out!

"Use **Sleep Powder** on that Scyther, Magenta," said Ash, and Magenta flew above Scyther who was in battle stance, and released some powder on him. Scyther was out like a light!

"Good job Magenta," said Ash and patted Magenta, before he returned her to her Poke ball, and then walked over to Scyther and took him in his arms. He then started walking away.

"Why did you do that Ash," asked Tracey? "And where are you taking Scyther?"

"I put him to sleep as it was the easiest way to take him to Pokémon Center without capturing him," said Ash, to Tracey.

"But why didn't you try to capture him," asked Tracey, as they walked toward Pokémon Center?

"This Scyther is very old, and he doesn't look like he looks humans very much, which means he was either abandoned by his trainer, or he never had one which is more likely, and Scyther this old that never had trainer probably wouldn't want one now," explained Ash, just as they walked inside Pokémon Center.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, but could you help this Scyther," asked Ash as he walked in front of Nurse Joy's reception desk?

"Of course, young man, but what happened to it," Nurse Joy asked, as she and her assistant Chancy pushed a stretcher for Ash to place Scyther on?

"We found him hurt while walking around so Tracey tried to help but Scyther refused our help, so I put him to sleep," explained Ash.

"That's good thing you did young man, much better than trying to capture it," said Nurse Joy! "Now you should wait while I go with Chancy and heal Scyther.

"OK Nurse Joy," said all three of them at the same time.

"I'll go out and train my Pokémon a little," said Ash! "Are you coming or are you going to stay here and wait for Scyther to be healed," he asked?

"I'll stay here and wait," said Tracey!

"I'll stay as well and rest a little," said Misty!

"Ok then, I'll be somewhere outside if you need me for something," said Ash, and walked out of the Pokémon Center!

Ash went outside a little away from Pokémon Center and released all of the Pokémon he had with him. Butterfree, Pink Butterfree, Volcarona, Ponyta, Tyrunt, Amaura, Lapras and Wartortle came cut and stood or floated in front of Ash.

"OK guys and girls, we are going to have a little spar for today, since I don't want you to get rusty inside of your balls," said Ash, and his Pokémon nodded in agreement!

"Butterfree and Volcarona are one pair, Magenta and Ponyta are second pair, Tyrunt and Wartortle are third pair and Lapras vs Amaura will be the final pair! The winners will battle in semifinal and then last match is final," explained Ash, and all his Pokémon nodded and stood in front of their opponents!

Half an hour later all battles are finished and Wartortle is the winner. He defeated Volcarona in the final match, and he celebrated while jumping around and with his sun glasses on his head.

"Ok that's enough for the sparing for today, now I just want you to run or fly around a little to stretch yourselves and that will be it for today," said Ash and his Pokémon ran, or flew away to release some tension from battles!

Ash then went back in Pokémon Center and waited with Misty and Tracey to hear about Scyther.

Few minutes later Nurse Joy and Chancy came out of the operation room with Scyther on the stretcher now wide awake. Tracey run to see how Scyther is, while Ash and Misty walked after him.

"How is he Nurse Joy," asked Tracey?

"It will be fine," replied Nurse Joy, and Tracey released a relieved sigh. "It will just take some time for his self-esteem to be restored!

"Why, what happened," asked Tracey, and Scyther lowered his head back on the stretcher and got an angry look on his face. Though if one was to look closer, he would notice sadness in his eyes? "It can't be because Ash put him to sleep so he can carry him to here!"

"No, it's not because of that, it's because this Scyther lost his swarm leadership position from battling a younger Scyther that challenged him, so now he must live in exile," explained Nurse Joy!

"Oh, I see," said Tracey!

"Well you can help him if you want," said Ash, and everyone looked at him confused!

"What I mean is that if this Scyther challenges the younger Scyther to a battle again and wins he will regain his leadership over a swarm," explained Ash! "And since you have taken a liking to him you can help him train and prepare for a rematch!"

"That's actually a good idea," said Tracey, and then looked at Scyther who was looking back at him. "What do you say Scyther, do you want me to help you train?"

Scyther kept quiet for a while, and then nodded his head though it seemed that he didn't particularly like his decision.

"Great, then we just have to wait for you to heal, and then we can start training," said Tracey with a smile on his face!

Ash, Misty and Tracey spent the rest of the day doing nothing, before they went to sleep after dinner.

Tomorrow morning Tracey got up first and went to Nurse Joy to see if Scyther is recovered so they can start his training. When Nurse Joy said he is fully recovered, Tracey and Scyther went to start training.

Few hours later Misty and Ash got up and after they had some breakfast, they also went to train their Pokémon.

Ash and Misty spent next few days training their Pokémon on Murcott Island, while Tracey trained with Scyther for Scyther's rematch against younger Scyther that defeated him before.

After 5 days of training, Scyther thought it is enough and decided to go and challenge his opponent.

Ash, Misty and Tracey then followed Scyther inside of the forest to a place where a swarm of Scyther's lived. Once they got there, they saw a whole bunch of Scyther's resting by a pond.

The elder Scyther then went ahead and challenged younger Scythe to a rematch, while Ash and Misty stayed behind. Tracey was closer to Scyther as he acted as his support.

Young Scyther smirked at the elder and teased him how he found trainer in his old days. Elder Scyther narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't fall for an obvious try of the younger Scyther to make him angry and then use his mistakes to defeat him.

In the end young Scyther accepted a challenge and the two stood across each other, and stared down at the other.

Few seconds later both Scyther's flew at each other and started swinging their scythes at one another. They were practically mimicking one another.

Elder Scyther used **Sword Dance**, young Scyther uses **Sword Dance**. Young uses **Double Team**, elder uses **Double Team**.

But no matter what attack two Scyther's use, young one seems to have a slight advantage and the advantage comes from being younger and because of that he has more stamina.

About five minutes later, elder Scyther started to slow down as he was getting tired. His training with Tracey helped him get stronger but he is still much older than the other Scyther and can't fight for long.

On the other side young Scyther doesn't seem as tired as elder, but he has few more scratches then the elder Scyther.

"Come on Scyther don't give up now, just few more attacks and you will win," cheered Tracey!

Scyther then got up from his knees, and flew straight at younger Scyther with a speed he didn't show until now.

Elder then started using a fury of attacks on young Scyther, switching between **Sword Dance**, **Slash** and **Double Team**.

Young Scyther tried to fight back and used every attack he knew, but he just couldn't keep up with a sudden increase in speed of the elder Scyther, and after few more slashes, young one fell on the ground defeated.

"All right," yelled Tracey and ran at Scyther and give him a hug, which Scyther returned!

He was happy that he had won a battle and regained his leadership over his swarm. But now that he is the leader again, he started thinking if that is what he really want's now. If he was asked few days ago, he would say that that is what he wants, but now after training with Tracy and spending so much time with him, he was having second thoughts.

"Congratulation's Scyther, that was a good battle," said Ash, as he and Misty joined him and Tracey!

"_Thanks_," said Scyther!

"Well there you have your swarm back Scyther, I hope you enjoy your role as their leader again," said Tracey to Scyther, who looked at Tracey while thinking what to do.

Scyther then looked at his swarm and the younger Scyther that have originally defeated him, and after a few moments of thinking, he decided what to do. Scyther walked over to his swarm and told them something. What he said wasn't heard by Ash and the others but by the surprised looks on Scyther swarm's faces it must be something important.

The swarm looked at one another for a few times, and then they looked at elder Scyther and nodded their heads, which is what he was waiting as, as soon as they did that he nodded back, said something and then turned around and flew back to Tracey, who was surprised.

"What's up Scyther," asked Tracey?

"_I have decided to come with you on your journey, as I think that the swarm is in good hands with the young one, and I want to see some new things in my old days_," said Scyther, and Ash translated what he said to Tracey, who was surprised, but also happy!

"Are you sure Scyther," asked Tracey? "I don't know when we will come back here again and you might never see your swarm again!"

Scyther looked at his swarm again, and after a few more moments he turned back and looked at Tracey before he said. "_I'm sure_!"

"Well ok if you are sure then welcome to the team," said Tracey with a smile on his face, before he pulled an empty Poke ball and touched Scyther with it, which caused him to be sucked inside.

Tracey, Ash and Misty then waived to the Scyther swarm and walked back to the Pokémon Center where they spent the night, before they went on to the next Island in the morning.


	29. Chapter 29 - Orange Island's 5

**Chapter 29**

"Butterfree use **Sleep Powder**," said a trainer that was standing on the beach and was currently in a Pokemon battle with Ash!

"Magenta, use **Whirlwind**," said Ash!

Butterfree flew toward Magenta and spread a dust all over her and around her, but Magenta flapped her wings fast and a big gust of wind was created from her wings that blew away **Sleep Powder** and pushed Butterfree back.

"Good now finish this battle with **Tackle**," said Ash, and Magenta flew at Butterfree and hit him right in the middle which sent him flying backwards and on the sand. He was unconscious the moment he hit the sand.

"Oh no, Butterfree," whined the trainer Ash was battling against, and went to check his Butterfree!

"Good job Magenta," said Ash to his Pokémon, and then he returned her to her Poke ball! He then walked toward his opponent and said. "Don't worry your Butterfree will be fine!"

"Yea, you are right," said the trainer after he looked at Ash, and then he returned his Butterfree as well. "Anyway, that was a great battle, I hope to battle against you again someday after I become better!"

"I'm sure we will meet again, and you better be better then," said Ash, and then he and the trainer had a handshake, before both turned and walked away.

"Remind me, when was the last time you lost a battle, Ash?" asked Misty after Ash came to her and Tracey who were watching the battle from little away.

"That would be my battle against Blue," said Ash, and got a raised eyebrow from Tracey! "In fact, I think that was the only battle I lost since I started my Pokémon journey over a year ago!"

"You mean to tell me you only lost a single battle in over a year, and that was against the Kanto Champion," said Tracey!

"Yea, but I thought I already told you that," replied Ash!

"You did tell me you lost against Blue, but you didn't mention that was the only battle you ever lost," said Tracey!

"So, what about it," asked Ash?

"Why are you even trying to compete here in Orange Islands if you are that good," asked Tracey? "You could just go and battle in some bigger Leagues."

"Well I had to come here because of the GS Ball, and since I already came, I thought I can try this different way of battles that exist in Orange Island's," said Ash!

"Oh, I see," said Tracey! "Well from what I've seen there is hardly anyone who can challenge you, so you will win this easily!

"We will see, you never know what might happen," said Ash, and then the three of them went to a cafe shop to take a little break!

As the three were sitting in the coffee shop, someone came behind them. "Well this is a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you here, Ash," said the voice, and when the three turned around they saw Lorelei!

"What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here Lorelei," asked Ash, after he saw who it is?

"I have a house on this Island, and I like to spend some time here," replied Lorelei after she took a seat on an empty chair next to Ash after he offered it to her! "But what are you doing here?"

"I went to Valencia Island to do something for Professor Oak, and then decided to try in the Orange League," replied Ash!

"Is that so," said Lorelei! "Well I don't think you will have too much trouble, as you are better than the trainers that run gym's here!

"If you say so," Ash simply said, and then looked at Tracey who was staring at Lorelei!

"You know Tracey, it's not nice to stare at people like that," said Ash, and got Tracey to wake up from his daydream, and blush deep red!

"Sorry about that," said Tracey while staring at the ground, and not daring to look Lorelei in the face!

"Who is your friend, Ash," asked Lorelei?

"Oh, right, you never meet him, well this is Tracey, we meet him on Tangelo Island, and he's been traveling with me and Misty since then," said Ash to Lorelei!

"Well it's nice to meet you Tracey," said Lorelei!

"Likewise," replied Tracey still not lifting his head from embarrassment, which caused Lorelei, Ash and Misty to laugh at him!

"You know Ash, I have a small demonstration of battle's later, I would like it if you come and participate as one of my opponents," said Lorelei!

"Why," asked Ash!

"Well, you are someone who almost became a Kanto Region champion, and you were only 11 years old. If you participate, we can show to people how real battles are battled," replied Lorelei!

"Ok then, I guess I'll participate," said Ash!

"Great," said Lorelei and stood from her chair! "Demonstration starts in an hour on the stadium not far from here, so better not be late," she said again and walked away!

"Wow, I cannot believe how close you are with one of Kanto Elite Four," suddenly said Tracey, which surprised Ash and Misty as they thought he was still embarrassed from being caught staring at Lorelei!

"I wouldn't go that far and say we are close, but we do know each other pretty well as we had a battle after I won Indigo League Tournament," replied Ash!

"Well than let's go to the stadium, we don't want to be late," said Tracey excitingly, and started walking toward the stadium leaving Ash and Misty behind!

"You think he heard when Lorelei said that the demonstration doesn't start until an hour from now," asked Misty?

"I think he heard, but it must have slipped his mind because of excitement," replied Ash!

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center and get us rooms for tonight," said Misty, and then the two walked to the Pokémon Center, after Ash paid for the drink the three had!

What they didn't notice is the guy that was seating behind Ash and Misty and was listening the conversation between Ash and Lorelei. Not on purpose of course, but they weren't exactly secretive and quiet so he overheard them.

The guy was wearing an all-black body tight blouse with the west over it, short black pants that go to below his knees, and red sneakers. He also had a weird shaped blonde hair that covered his right eye.

"Hm, so that guy almost became a Kanto Champion and he is the same age as me," he thought in his head. "And he is now competing in the Orange League, so it would seem that we will cross paths again around the time I reach the final gym. Maybe I should challenge him to a battle and see if he is really as good as Lorelei says he is."

He continued to think about Ash, and how he could be so good if he is the same age as him, and then a thought came to his mind. "I wonder how the final challenge would go if we both reach the final gym at the same time. Would we both be able to challenge the Leader one at the time, or would we have to battle against each other, and only the winner gets to battle the gym leader."

After a few seconds of thinking, he let it go and though. "Oh well, I guess only time will tell. Though it would be nice to battle against him, and even if I lose, I could definitely learn something from someone like him."

He then stood up from his chair, paid for the drink he had and left. He decided to watch the demonstration match between Ash and Lorelei, and then go to the next gym on Trovita Island.

Two hours later Ash and Lorelei stood on the field across each other, and in front of the large crowd that was waiting for the match to begin.

Lorelei has already defeated all of the challengers in her demonstration and Ash was the only one left.

"And here is the last match for today. This time the challenger is someone who some of you might already know as he has won the Indigo League just a few month ago," said the announcer, and the crowd started to cheer very loudly for both Ash and Lorelei's they knew that this match is going to be much better than the ones before, and the young trainers in the crowd might even learn something from Ash, as they couldn't learn shit from those other trainers.

The guy from earlier is among the crowd, and can't wait to see this battle. Misty and Tracey are also among the crowd, and are cheering for Ash.

"And he even defeated all four of Kanto Elite Four including Miss. Lorelei here, and only lost to Kanto Champion, Blue Oak, so this demonstration is going to be epic," added the announcer!

The crowd cheered even louder than before after the announcer's words.

"This will be a one-on-one battle just like the ones before, so let's see which Pokémon will our trainers send out to battle," said the announcer, and everyone then quieted down a little and set their eyes directly on Ash and Lorelei!

"Cloyster you are up," said Lorelei and sent her Pokémon out!

"Amaura, come on out," Ash called his Amaura!

"Lorelei choses her Cloyster and Ash choses Amaura, now let's see how this match turns out as this two Pokémon didn't battle against each other in the first battle Ash had against Lorelei," said the announcer!

"Are you both ready," asked the referee?

Ash and Lorelei just simply nodded and the referee started the match.

"BEGIN!"

"Cloyster use **Spike Cannon**," said Lorelei!

"Amaura use **Protect**, and then use **Stone Edge**," said Ash!

Cloyster closed its shell, and then started to glow white, and then fired multiple white spikes from the shell that went at Amaura, who simply formed a barrier in front of himself and blocked the spike's, though there were a few cracks here and there on the barrier which proves that Cloyster's attack was very powerful.

After he blocked Cloyster's attack, Amaura glowed white and then raised his font legs up in the air, and then brought them back down on the ground which caused multiple jagged light blue stones to come out of the ground moving toward the Cloyster.

"Cloyster **Withdraw**," said Lorelei!

Cloyster quickly closed its shell, which protected it from the stones that shot from the ground and hit it on the body, though it did send it up in the air because of the force that the stones had when they shot from the ground.

"Use **Aurora Beam**," said Ash, and Amaura fired a multicolored beam from his month, which then hit straight at Cloyster while he was still in the air, and sent him backwards and out of the field, and only stopped after he clashed with the arena wall!

"Are you OK Cloyster," asked Lorelei, a few moments after Closter collided with the wall?

Cloyster opened its shell and showed that he was mostly fine and was only breathing hard. Closter then moved forward and entered on the field.

"Good, now use **Blizzard**, and then follow it up with **Tackle**," said Lorelei!

Closter then fired a **Blizzard** from its face at Amaura, who didn't really seem bothered that much, but it still slowed him down a little and that was enough for him to get tackled by Cloyster who came after him right after it fired Blizzard.

Amaura was sent flying back and hit the wall just like Cloyster earlier, but he received more damage than Cloyster as he didn't have a tough shell to protect him.

"Can you get up Amaura," asked Ash, as he looked at the rubble that was created from Amaura hitting the wall, and partly collapsing it?

A few moments later, Amaura got up from below the rubble, and came back to the field, though he had a few scratches on his body and was breathing hard.

"Use **Ice Beam**," said Ash!

"Counter it with **Aurora Beam**," said Lorelei!

Light blue lines of energy appear in front of Amaura's mouth and then a light blue ball of energy forms in front of his mouth, and then he fired it at Cloyster in a form of a Beam.

At the same time, Cloyster released a multicolored beam from the horn on its head at the Amaura.

Two attack's collided in the middle of the field and started pushing at one another. They kept pushing for an almost half a minute, before the two attacks caused an explosion that lifted a lot of dust in the air and blocked the view of the field.

"**Rock Throw**," Ash's voice was heard from inside of the dust cloud, and confused everyone who didn't know him, and they wondered why he was attacking if he can't see anything!

Crystal's on the side of Amaura's body started glowing white and then several forms appeared from the crystal's and changed into rocks, which were then sent at Cloyster who didn't see them coming and was hit right in the face by several rocks, and a few of them hit him on the shell, which caused it to crack a little.

Cloyster was sent flying back, again, and stayed there for a few moments until the dust cloud cleared and showed him barely staying straight, covered in dust and with multiple cracks on its shell.

On the other side, Amaura was also panting, as even though he didn't receive that much damage, he was starting to get tired, and won't be lasting much longer.

"Can you keep battling Cloyster," asked Lorelei, and Cloyster just nodded, but everyone could tell he was barley standing, and that he can only do one more attack?

"What about you Amaura," asked Ash, and Amaura said he is fine?

"Cloyster use **Aurora Beam**, full power," said Lorelei!

"Amaura, use **Aurora Beam** as well," said Ash!

Both Pokémon fired their attacks at the same time, and just like earlier the attacks collided and pushed at one another.

"Come on Amaura, keep it up, more power," said Ash, and Amaura pushed more power in his attack, which then started to push back Cloyster's attack.

"Push it back Cloyster," said Lorelei, and Cloyster added all the power it had left and evened it out with Amaura!

The two attacks pushed at one another for a few more moments and then it exploded and again. Two Pokémon were thrown back from the force of the explosion and collided with the wall, which broke and buried the both.

"Well that was a great battle, but it seems that it is now over, all that is left is to see which Pokémon will get up first, or if the battle will be a draw," commented the announcer, and the crowd cheered!

After few minutes of nothing but the crowd cheering, and none of the two Pokémon moving, there was a slight movement from the pile of rubble were Ash's Amaura was buried.

"Come on Amaura, you can do it," said Ash, and after a few more moments Amaura got up and out of the rubble, while Cloyster didn't move at all.

"The winner of the match is Ash and his Amaura," said the referee!

"There you have it people, the battle goes to Ash, again," said the announcer! "Ash has once again proved that he is one of the best trainers in the world by defeating one of the strongest Pokémon of one of the Elite Four, and he's not even 12 years old!"

Just then there was a white glow that enveloped Amaura, and he started to change right before the eyes of the crowd. Amaura got bigger and bigger, and few moments later, the glowing stopped and instead of little Amaura, there was a very big Aurorus.

"Would you look at that people, Ash's Amaura has just evolved into Aurorus right after a very tough battle," said the announcer in a very high voice! "It looks like this tough battle was all it was needed for Amaura to evolve. I guess Ash made the right choice in choosing his Pokémon for today's battle!

"Congratulations Aurorus," said Ash after he approached to his newly evolved Aurorus and patted him on the head!

Aurorus thanked him, after which Ash returned him in his Poke ball to get some rest after a hard battle.

"Congratulations to you to Ash, you defeated me again and got a new Pokémon," said Lorelei! "This must be your lucky day!"

"Thanks Lorelei, and you might be right, this must be my lucky day," replied Ash!

"And that is all for this demonstration, people, I hope you have enjoyed todays battle's, and I hope that those young trainers among you have learned something today that will help them in the future," said the announcer, and the crowd started to go their own ways, while Ash also left to the Pokémon Center with Misty and Tracey.

"He really is good," thought the guy from before after he just witnessed Ash's Amaura defeat Lorelei's Cloyster and then evolving into Aurorus. "I can't wait for the time we will battle."

He then walked away to his next gym challenge on Trovita Island.

After they returned to the Pokémon Center, Ash, Misty and Tracey decided to have a little rest before they go and have dinner tonight. Ash and Tracey went to one room, while Misty went to the other, they agreed to meet in the Pokémon Center cafeteria at 8 o'clock.

At 8 o'clock the three of them meet in cafeteria and had dinner after which they all went back to bad to have a nice sleep before continuing the journey tomorrow.

In the morning, Ash and Tracey woke up and went down in cafeteria for breakfast, but after 15 minutes of waiting for Misty, Ash decided to go and see why she wasn't up yet.

"I'll go and wake her up, do you want to come, or will you wait here," asked Ash?

"I'll wait here since there is no need for both of us to go," replied Tracey!

"Ok," said Ash, and went to Misty's room to wake her up!

Once he got in front of Misty's room, Ash decided to screw around a little with her, so he slowly entered in Misty's room without knocking on the door.

He got inside the room and slowly walked toward Misty's bed and saw her lying on her stomach and with her face turned toward the wall.

Ash suddenly got an evil smile on her face and slowly moved the blanket with which Misty was covered, and saw her in the pajamas that were hugging her body very tightly and showed her little ass, which looked a bit bigger than it is because of her pajamas.

Ash really had to hold himself back from jumping on Misty and making her his, but in the end realized that she is too young, and he won't push her to do something she wouldn't want to.

He then called her to wake up. "Hey, Misty, come on, it's time to wake up." Ash said, while slowly pushing her shoulder.

"Just let me sleep a little longer!" Said Misty after she opened her eyes slightly and saw Ash.

"Come on Misty, you are already late," said Ash. "Tracey and I have been waiting for you in the cafeteria for over 15min."

"Ahh, OK, I'll get up," whined Misty, and then she stood up while rubbing her eyes! "Go downstairs and wait for me, I'll be ready in 10min.

"Ok, if you say so!" Said Ash, and stood up from Misty's bad and started walking toward the door.

"But don't make me come back again." He added just before he was about to walk out of the door, and gave Misty the look, which she returned, and he just laughed and got out, leaving her to get ready.

Ash walked in Pokémon Center cafeteria and walked toward the desk were Tracey was seating.

"Hey Ash what's going on, why did it take you so long to wake her up," asked Tracey after Ash came on their table and set down?

"Misty's didn't want to wake up," was Ash's reply!

"What's wrong with her, she didn't have a problem waking up until now, do we need to call a doctor to look her up," asked Tracey?

"No there is no need, apparently she's just tired and wanted to sleep." Said Ash, and Tracey shrugged his shoulders and started to eat.

About 15min. later, Misty walked in cafeteria, and set down on the chair.

"Have you finally decided to get out of that bed?" Asked Ash, and gave her a smirk.

Misty looked at him with narrowed eyes, and huffed a little. "Don't push it Ash, you might be strong but I can still kick your ass!"

Ash and Tracey just laughed at Misty's words and her expression, and she pouted at them, and then started to eat her breakfast.

"So, are we continuing the journey today, or will we wait until you get some more of your beauty sleep?" Asked Tracey, with a smirk.

"What is this, 'Misty teasing day' or something," Misty asked slightly annoyed at the teasing from Ash and Tracey, and the two just smiled a little at her? "We can continue right after breakfast if you want, I'm all ready now," replied Misty, and Tracey just nodded in acceptance!

"Ok then, let's finish this quickly and move out so we can reach next Town before the day ends," said Tracey!

"We are going on Trovita Island right, and that is on the other side of this Island," said Ash!

"Yes, we have to go on the other side of this Island, and then we can just go with Lapras on Trovita Island," replied Tracey! "It's actually not that far away from this Island, maybe a few miles!

"That's great, sooner we get there, sooner I'll finish this journey and go back home to take the GS ball to Professor Oak," said Ash!

After the three finished their breakfast, they checked out of Pokémon Center and started their way toward the other side of Mandarin Island South.


	30. Chapter 30 - Orange Island's 6

**Chapter 30**

It's been ten days since Ash had exhibition battle against Lorelei, and nine days since Ash, Misty and Tracey left that Town, and started going across Mandarin Island South toward its western side were they were supposed to catch a ferry and go to a small Island called Trovita, were Ash's third Gym battle in Orange Island's is supposed to be.

During those ten days, Ash and friends have gone through few Town's and stops, which made their journey more fun. They have also done some training, mostly Misty and her Pokemon, but Ash did some training with his Pokemon.

Misty's Krabby has evolved into Kingler during training three days ago, while Ash's Ponyta evolved into Rapidash a week ago. Both of them have exchanged some Pokemon so that the ones that are on Oak's Ranch and in Cerulean Gym can get some training and not slack of.

Several other of Misty's Pokemon have evolved since the last time Ash saw them before he went to Mt. Silver for his and his Pokémon's training, so when he saw some of them, he was surprised, because he didn't saw them before as Misty kept most of her evolved Pokemon in Cerulean Gym, and only brought unevolved with her so she can train them.

Her Goldeen, Horsea and Oddish have evolved into Seaking, Seadra and Gloom during her travels with Leaf and Brock. Slowpoke also evolved into Slowking with the help of King's Rock that Misty bought in Stone Town.

The other Pokemon she has have been advancing nicely, and can already evolve as well. Misty already came to an agreement with Eevee to use one of the Water Stone's she bought in Stone Town so that Eevee can evolve into Vaporeon. The others can just evolve on their own when they feel they are ready.

But apparently some of Misty's Pokemon saw how Ash's Pokemon don't evolve unless they feel they can't advance more without evolving, so they started to refuse to evolve as well. And, like any other good trainer who wants what's best for their Pokemon, Misty doesn't have a problem with that and is helping them become as powerful as possible before they evolve.

The three are currently on a deck of a ferry which left from Trovitopolis few hours ago and is about to dock on Trovita Island's port.

"So, this is Trovita Island," commented Ash, as they were coming closer to the Island and were able to see it perfectly!

"Yeah, it sure is," said Tracey! "And it's one of better protected Islands in Orange Archipelago, because of all those whirlpools that are around it!"

"I see," said Ash, but then he and the others heard screaming coming from the sea!

Ash and the others looked ahead and saw a little girl and Seel caught in a strong current and look like they are about to sink.

"Lapras/Staryu come on out," called Ash and Misty and released their Pokemon, who then went after the little girl and her Pokemon to help them!

Misty jumped in the sea and started to swim toward the girl as well so she can help her.

Lapras, Staryu and Misty all got to close to the girl and her Pokemon, and started to help them.

"Don't worry, we are here to help you," said Misty after she caught the little girl, and placed her on top of Lapras, who then started swimming toward the shore, while Staryu helped Seel and pulled it towards the shore as well, with Misty helping it!

After Misty, Lapras and Staryu brought Seel and the little girl on the shore, they were approached by a young man who came towards them running as fast as he could.

"Mahri are you Ok, what were you doing in there," he asked the girl now known as Mahri?

"Don't worry big brother, I'm fine, thanks to this Miss. here and her Pokemon who helped me," Mahri said!

"I can't thank you enough for saving my little sister from the ocean," said the guy, while offering a bouquet of flowers to Misty! "My name is Rudy, by the way, and what is yours Miss..."

Misty blushed a little because of the attention and flowers this guy was giving her, and after few seconds she said.

"There is no need to thank me, and my name is Misty," said Misty, and offered her hand for a handshake, but didn't take the flowers which confused Rudy a little! "It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you to Misty," said Rudy, and just then Ash and Tracey came next to Misty!

"Hey Misty, are you OK, is everything fine," asked Tracey after he approached her?

"Everything is fine Tracey, don't worry," said Misty!

"Are this your friend's, Misty," asked Rudy, as he looked at the guy next to Misty, and the other guy who just returned Lapras in its Poke ball after he thanked her for a job well done, he also looked familiar for some reason, but Rudy didn't know from where?

"Yes they are," said Misty! "Let me introduce you!"

"This is Tracey! He's a Pokemon watcher I met after I came on Orange Archipelago, and this is Ash, he is my boyfriend. We've been traveling together since the start of our journey," Misty introduced Ash and Tracey to Rudy and Mahri! "Ash, Tracey, this are Rudy and his sister Mahri!"

"Nice to meet you," said Ash and Tracey, and they shake hands with Rudi!

"Nice to meet you to," said Rudy! "Well, then since you have boyfriend I guess this flowers are useless!"

"Yeah, sorry, but I'm already taken," said Misty, and gave a little look to Ash, who was glaring at Rudy with what she started to call 'evil eye'!

"Hey, don't worry man, I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend," said Rudy to Ash after he saw the look Ash was giving him!

"Anyway, how can I help you," asked Rudy? "You must have a reason to be here!"

"I'm here to challenge the Trovita Gym," said Ash!

"Oh, well then let's go to my Gym," said Rudy, and then started walking toward the gym!

"You are the gym leader of Trovita Gym," commented Misty!

"I sure am," replied Rudy with a smile! "Now, Misty said your name is Ash, right!"

"Yeah," said Ash!

"That's Ash Ketchum, right," asked Rudy?

"Yes," replied Ash, again! "But how do you know? I don't think we have met before!"

"I have heard about you from the Indigo League Tournament, few months ago," said Rudy! "I must admit, I was quite surprised when I heard that eleven, year old kid won Indigo League on his first try, but when I heard that you also defeated the Kanto Elite Four, and almost defeated the Kanto Champion, I was shocked beyond belief!"

"Well, I trained my Pokemon very hard, so it's not that surprising that I won," said Ash!

"I see," said Rudy! "But are you really the Grand Master of the Aura Guardians?"

"Yes, yes I am," replied Ash simply!

"Ok," said Rudy, and few minutes later they all got in front of Trovita Gym!

"We are here," said Rudy, and walked inside of the building! "Come on in, and I'll explain to you how this will work!"

The group of three followed Rudy and his sister inside of the building and once inside they saw a large group of Pokemon, who were dancing or doing some exercise.

"That's an interesting collection you have there, Rudy," commented Tracey, and then pulled out his sketch book and started drawing Rudy's Pokemon! "They all look great, they look healthy, and strong, which is a perfect combination!"

"Well, I try to do my best in razing my Pokemon," said Rudy, and then looked at Ash!

"Now, you see, normally a challenger has to pass a test before they can challenge me to a battle, but considering who you are, and what you are capable of, we are just going to skip the test and move right to the battle," said Rudy to Ash, who just accepted Rudy's suggestion. There is no reason to prolong this anyway, so he will not complain!

"The way I do battle's here is that I allow the challenger to choose which Pokemon Type he/she will use in battle, and I use the same type," explained Rudy, and Ash raised his eyebrow in little surprise since this is the first time he saw some trainer do his battle like this, and that was how he likes to do battle's sometimes!

"Ok then, I'll use Water Type, Fire Type and Bug Type," said Ash, and Rudy nodded!

"Well then let's go to the field and start the battle," said Rudy, and then he took Ash and the others on top of one of the Spikes that surround the Island, and Ash and the other saw a Battle field on it!

"This is an interesting place for a battle field," said Ash, after they got on the field!

"Yes, I thought this might look better than just building a field inside of some arena or something," said Rudy! "This way you actually have to be much more careful while battling because if your Pokemon falls out of the spike then it would be in big trouble! AND, it looks cool!"

"It sure does," agreed Ash, and then went on one side of the field, while Rudy went on the other! Misty, Tracey and Mahri, watched from a hot-air balloon, while one of Rudy's friends provides commentary while riding a Pidgeot.

"Are you ready Ash," asked Rudy?

"I'm ready," Ash nodded, and then the referee said!

"This will be a three on three elimination match between the Trovita Gym leader, Rudy, and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. The first trainer to get two wins is the winner," announced the referee! "Trainers chose your Pokemon!"

"Ok, I'll go first," said Ash, and pulled out his first Poke ball! "Come out, Rapidash!"

Ash's newly evolved Rapidash came out of his Poke ball, and stood ready for battle. He looked all pumped up, and ready to show that his evolution have made him much more powerful than he was before.

"That Rapidash looks very powerful, but I have someone ready to fight him," said Rudy, and called his first Pokemon! "It's time for battle, Ninetails!"

Rudy's Ninetails came out and stood across Rapidash ready for battle.

"Are you both ready," asked the referee, and Ash and Rudy nodded their heads, so he started the match? "BEGIN!"

"You can start, Ash," said Rudy!

"OK, if you insist," said Ash! "Rapidash, use **Fire Blast**!"

Rapidash rose to his hind legs and took a deep breath. When he dropped his front legs on the ground he opened his mouth and fired a 大, shaped attack that looked big and powerful enough to melt down the mountain.

The power of Rapidash's attack surprised both Rudy and his Ninetails, who widened their eyes comically, and Rudy suddenly yelled. "DODGE!"

Ninetails quickly jumped up in the air to dodge Rapidash's **Fire Blast**, but even though Ninetails was few meters above the **Fire Blast**, it could still feel the heat from the attack.

When the attack passed below the Ninetails and it went out of the ring and quite far in the distance where eventually exploded, and caused a big boom to be heard around Trovita Island.

Rudy, the referee, Tracey and Mahri were just standing there with their jaws dropped all the way to the floor, because of the surprise by the power behind Rapidash's Fire Blast, which could be comparable to the power of a Legendary Pokemon.

Misty was just smirking, since she wasn't surprised as she has seen Ash and his Pokemon do some crazy stuff.

"Ahm, Rapidash, maybe you should tone it down a little bit," said Ash, and Rapidash looked at him with what looked like a smirk on his face! "We don't want to hurt someone!"

Rapidash just nodded and looked at Ninetails who came back down on the field.

"That was one hell of an attack," commented Rudy! "I'm glad Ninetails was able to dodge it, because if that hit it, that would've been the end!"

Ash and Rapidash smirked at Rudy's comment, and then they decided to continue the battle.

"Let's continue this," said Ash, and Rudy agreed!

"Ninetails, use **Quick Attack**, and then follow it up with **Hyper Beam**," said Rudy!

Ninetails started to run at Rapidash, disappearing and reappearing as it runs. When Ninetails was about to hit Rapidash who couldn't see it because of the speed, Ash said. "**Protect**!"

A greenish aura appeared around Rapidash, and when Ninetails collided with him, it got blown backwards fast, and started bouncing on the ground.

"That's not going to work Rudy," said Ash!

"Ninetails stop and use **Hyper Beam**," said Rudy, and after Ninetails somehow stopped bouncing by digging its claw's and tails in the ground, it took a breath and fired a powerful **Hyper Beam**!

"Counter it with **Overheat**," said Ash!

Rapidash quickly opened his mouth and fired a yellow and red beam that went straight and collided with Ninetails **Hyper Beam**, but the two attacks didn't stop one another and then start to push and try to overpower the other like it normally happens in this kind of situations, instead Rapidash's **Overheat** broke through Ninetails **Hyper Beam** the moment the attacks collided, and continued toward Ninetails, who stood there and couldn't dodge in time.

When the **Overheat** collided with Ninetails, there was a big explosion from which Ninetails flew out of and went all the way back and almost fell from the rock on which the gym was, but Ash used his Psychic powers to stop Ninetails from falling down in the ocean, and placed it on the field in front of Rudy, who just looked at Ash in surprise.

"Ninetails is unable to battle, the first match goes to the challenger Ash Ketchum," announced the referee, and Rudy sighed and returned Ninetails in its Poke ball!

"That was good battle Ninetails, but our opponent was just too powerful," said Rudy, and then looked at Ash! "Thanks for saving Ninetails, Ash, it would be in a big trouble if it fell down in the ocean!"

"Don't worry about it, Rudy, it was nothing," said Ash, and then he returned his Rapidash in his Poke ball!

"I got to admit though, I wasn't expecting you to be Psychic," said Rudy! "I mean, I knew you were Aura user since you are Aura Guardian, but not Psychic user as well!"

"Yeah, well, I guess I was lucky I was born with both," said Ash, and then the referee was heard!

"Trainers, chose your next Pokemon," said the referee!

"Starmie, I chose you," said Rudy, and released his second Pokemon!

"Wartortle you are up," said Ash, and his Wartortle came out of his Poke ball, with his sun glasses on and did a few dance moves, which made everyone laugh at his enthusiasm!

"Are you ready for this, Wartortle," asked Ash, and Wartortle just shacked his head up and down say yes?

"BEGIN," yelled the referee, and Ash and Rudy called their first attacks!

"Starmie/Wartortle, use **Water Gun**," both Ash and Rudy said at the same time!

Starmie released a spiral of water from the tip of its uppermost limb at Wartortle, while Wartortle jumped high in the air, and after he took a deep breath, he released the same spiral of water from his mouth.

The two attacks hit at one another, and pushed each other for a few seconds, before Wartortle's **Water Gun **overpowered Starmie's and pushed it back at it.

"Starmie dodge and use **Thunderbolt**," yelled Rudy after he saw a big **Water Gun** coming at Starmie!

Starmie jumped high in the air, and started spinning like a saw blade at an incredible speed, which caused it to start producing electricity around its body, that quickly turned into a big Thunderbolt, which then went at Wartortle!

"Dodge, and then use **Skull Bash**," said Ash!

Wartortle dodged Thunderbolt by running straight at Starmie, and once he was close enough he got surrounded in silver aura, and jumped with its head down and strikes Starmie who didn't dodge in time.

Starmie got thrown backwards from the strike, and rolled on the ground until it stopped in front of Rudy. "Starmie, are you OK," asked Rudy with concern in his voice?

Starmie started to get up, but it was still shaky because of the **Skull Bash** it got from Wartortle.

"Finish this off with **Hydro Pump**," said Ash, and Wartortle retreated into its shell and started to rapidly spin while he fires powerful jets of water from its mouth through all the shell's openings. He then flied like a Frisbee towards Starmie, hitting it with water after he got close, and Starmie was unable to dodge in time even though Rudy told it to dodge!

Starmie was blown back by **Hydro Pump**, and flew all the way to the edge of the rock on which the field was on, but didn't fall down in the sea.

When the referee looked at Starmie, he saw that it was passed out, so he announced the end of battle. "Starmie is unable to battle, the winner of the battle is Wartortle, and the match goes to the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"All right, Ash, great job," Misty and Tracey cheered for Ash from inside of the hot air balloon, while Mahri was sad her brother lost!

"Return Starmie/Wartortle," said both Rudy and Ash after they thanked their Pokemon for a good battle, and their Pokemon returned in their Poke balls for some rest!

"Congratulations for the win, Ash, that was a great battle," said Rudy after he approached to Ash!

"Thank you Rudy," Ash simply said!

"Well, all that is left is to give you this," said Rudy, and pulled a Spike Shell Badge, from his pocket and offered it to Ash, who took it from Rudy!

"That's great Ash, now you only need one more badge, and you will be able to challenge the Orange crew Champion," said Misty after she, Tracey and Mahri came down from Hot air Balloon!

"You are right Misty," agreed Ash! "I guess our traveling through the Orange Islands is coming to a close!"

"Well then let's go," said Tracey in a hurry, which confused everyone there!

"Why are you in such a hurry," asked Misty?

"The sooner we finish the last two gyms. The sooner I'll get to go in Pallet Town and meet Professor Oak," said Tracey, and Misty and Ash sighed at Tracey's behavior and fan boy personality, while Rudy and Mahri laughed at him!

"Ok, then let's go," said Ash, and after they said their good bye to Rudy and Mahri, all three of them went to the shore and Ash called his Lapras from her Poke ball to take them to the next Island!


	31. Chapter 31 - Orange Island's 7

Chapter 31

Three weeks ago, Ash and his friends left Trovita Island, and continued their journey through Orange Archipelago.

During those three weeks, they have passed few Island, but very few interesting happened on them, since they mostly trained, well Misty mostly trained with Ash's help, though he trained as well since he didn't want his Pokémon to become rusty without battles.

There have been some evolutions in Misty's and Ash's teams, and Ash also thought it might be good to catch some Pokémon and send them to his sister Amber, and then she can decide if she wants them in her team when she starts her journey in few months, or if she will leave them on Professor Oak's Lab.

The first Island Ash, Misty and Tracey visited after Trovita Gym was Fairchild Island. After they left Trovita Island, Tracey said he wanted to go on Fairchild Island since he heard that there are some giant Pokémon on that Island and he wanted to see them. Of course, this intrigued Ash and Misty, so they all went there.

Once they arrived on the Island, the group saw that the rumors were true, as they were attacked by some very big Pokémon almost immediately after they started walking around the forest.

Seeing all this big and strong Pokémon, Ash came up with a plan to train Misty, so he told her that she must battle them with her Pokémon, as that will be a much better training then their sparing battles. Misty was slightly scared for her Pokémon's safety since the Pokémon on this Island are really huge. As unbelievable as it sounds, but Pidgeot and Rhydon that attacked them are even bigger than Mega Pidgeot and Rhyperior that Ash has.

After few moments she gathered her courage, and called her Blastoise, who she exchanged with her Magicarp. She then started battling against Rhydon, while Ash was battling against Pidgeot with his Dragonair.

Rhydon proved to be very powerful, but in the end, Misty was able to defeat him and had the chance to capture him, but decided not to, as Rhydon is Ground and Rock type Pokémon and she mostly trains water Pokémon with only few others who are not water type.

Before Misty's Blastoise defeated Rhydon, Ash's Dragonair, who he brought back from Professor Oak's Ranch before the battle, defeated Pidgeot, and then he captured it and sent it to Oak's so that he can give it to Amber if she wants it.

For the rest of the day, Ash, Misty and Tracey explored the Fairchild Island, and found a large amount of different fruits, as the forest was filed with them. The three suspected that those Pokémon became as big as they did because of all those fruits.

After they spent the night on the Island, they left next morning and went on the next Island that was in between Fairchild Island and Kumquat Island, were Ash's final Gym battle on the Orange Islands is.

On their way to the next Island, Ash, Misty and Tracey run into a trainer called Tad, and he says he heard from Rudy that Ash is very good trainer, and has won Indigo League, so he challenged him to a battle against his strongest Pokémon, Poliwrath.

Ash, of course accepted the challenge and they went to a nearby uninhabited Island, Cleopatra Island. Ash then chose his Dragonair, and surprised Tad, since he chose a Dragon Type against a Pokémon who can use Ice type attacks, but shrugged it off and the battle started.

Tad and his Poliwrath proved to be a great team, but in the end Poliwrath just couldn't keep up with Dragonair, and was defeated, even though he did land few hits by using Hypnosis and Ice Beam.

After the battle ended, Dragonair started glowing and evolved into Dragonite. Ash was very happy for his Pokemon, and Misty and Tracey were both happy for both of them.

After saying a good bye to them, Tad left to continue his training so that one day he can become good enough to defeat Ash and his Pokémon. As for Ash, Misty and Tracey, they stayed on the Island for the day, just like on every other Island that have visited, and relaxed a little.

Before the night fell. Misty challenged Ash to a battle and he accepted, but wanted to make it a double battle with two Pokémon each in the same time. Misty didn't have a problem with that, and accepted.

They found a pond on the Island that has several small land masses on it, and it was a perfect place for every kind of battle.

Misty chose Feebas and Eevee, and Ash chose Butterfree and Magenta. After the match started, Misty and her Pokémon tried their hardest, and were able to hold up for a couple of minutes, but, even though Feebas evolved into Milotic because she pushed herself to far to prove to Misty that she is strong, and because of Misty's support, they were eventually defeated by a dual Whirlwind and Psybeam from two Butterfree's who proved to be an amazing team, which is not surprising since they are always together when training and know each other perfectly.

Though, at the end of the battle, neither Misty nor Milotic were sad for their loss, because Misty got a very strong Pokémon, and Feebas because she became as beautiful as she ever wanted when she evolved into Milotic.

After the battle, they went to make some dinner, and after they ate, all three went to sleep.

XXX

It took three more days for Ash, Misty and Tracey to finally arrive on Kumquat Island, which is the location of Ash's final gym battle on the Orange Islands.

Right now, they are walking on the beach and looking all around them at the place.

"Wow, this place is really nice," commented Misty.

"It really is," Tracey said back. "It is a famous touristic spot, so there are many nice places to see, and there are a lot of people from all over the world coming here on vacations."

"I wish we could stay her for few more days and rest a little," Misty commented, and then she turned and looked at Ash who was walking next to her, then smiled at him, and hugged him with one arm. "Can we Ash? Please!"

Ash looked at Misty who was hugging him, and giving him a puppy dog eyes, and then he sighed. "Sure, why not." He said and Mistry almost squealed and hugged him with both hands and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ash," she said while beaming with happiness.

"You sure are happy about this," said Tracey. "Is there any special reason you want to spend some time here?"

"No, not really," replied Misty. "But we have been traveling for a while and didn't make any long stops and this place is nice, so I thought it would be great to rest a little. It's not like we are in a hurry or anything."

"No, we are not in a hurry," confirmed Ash. "After I win my gym match here only the final one remains, and since it doesn't have an exact date when I have to have it, then we don't have to hurry. And I'm sure Professor Oak won't mind waiting few more days to examine the GS Ball."

"Well, I was hoping to meet Professor Oak as soon as possible," said Tracey a little put down by having to wait longer then he thought to meet his hero, but in the end, he quickly got over it. "But if you two want to stay here for a while, then who am I to interfere in your plans."

"Thanks Tracey," said Misty.

"So, where are we going first," asked Tracey?"

But before Ash or Misty can answer, they heard some woman shout from behind them, and when they turned around, they saw a woman run toward them with her arms wide open.

In a moment she was in front of them, and quickly grabbed Ash in a big hug before anyone can react.

"Oh, Travis my little boy, it's been so long since I've seen you," a woman was saying while crushing Ash in her hug, and while speaking and firing questions one after the other. "Why didn't you call for so long? Why didn't you tell me you are coming back so I can meet you at the port?"

She would have continued with her rant, if Ash didn't stop her.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you have mixed me with someone else," Ash barely mumble because his face was buried in her bosom.

This brought the woman back to her sense, and then she let go of Ash, who took a deep breath now that he was free from her breasts, and she then said before she even looked at him right.

"What are you talking about Travis?"

But then when she looked at his face, she saw that while there are some similarities between this boy and her Travis, mainly the hair style, and the body size and age, this boy was different, and also he didn't wear a hat or Pikachu on his shoulders like Travis did when he left for the journey.

Of course, he could have just stopped wearing the hat, and placed Pikachu in the Poke Ball, but the difference in the face in unquestionable.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but my name is Ash, and I don't know who this Travis is," Ash said.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry young man, but you just looked like my son, and I got carried away," the woman said, while blushing a little in embarrassment because of what she did.

"It's ok, mam, it can happen to anyone," Ash politely said, and she smiled at him, while he then decided to introduce himself and his friends who were standing behind him and watching at him and the unknown woman. "Anyway, my name is Ash, and this are my friends, Misty and Tracey."

"Well Ash, my name is Luana, and I'm glad to meet you," she said and shock hands with Ash and then Misty and Tracey as well. "So, are you here on vacation, or are you trainers who came to challenge the gym?"

"Well, I came to challenge the gym, but when Misty saw this place, she pressed we stay for a few days to have a little rest," Ash replied.

"Is that so," Luana said." Ok then, let me take you to the hotel where you can stay free of charge and were you can have the gym battle."

"Her offer confused them because they were not expecting to get a free stay in the hotel, so Misty asked. "Why would we stay in a hotel free, and how do you know the owner would let us stay for free?"

"I know because I am the owner of the hotel I was talking about," Luana said, and they were now even more surprised by this, as she also insinuated that the gym is in her hotel. "Any challenger can stay in the hotel free of charge. That is my rule as a gym leader."

"So, you are a gym leader on Kumquat Island," said Tracey with surprise in his voice. Why wouldn't he be, they have just met the gym leader in the middle of the beach while not even trying to find her or him, I mean what are the chance of that. And what is also funny is that this already happened before. It is like they are magnets to attract gym leader before they even come to the gym.

"Yep, I'm the gym leader here," replied Luana with a smile.

"Well, then, I officially challenge you to a gym battle," said Ash.

"And I accept your challenge, Ash," Luana said. "But let's go to set you in hotel first, and to show you the gym."

They all then left the beach and went after Luana who took them to her hotel, which turned out to be much bigger than they expected.

Luana gave them al a tour around the hotel, and then led them to the gym, which was an Arena under the hotel, with quite a lot of bleachers for spectators to watch.

"I got to admit, this is one of the better gym's I have seen in my life," commented Ash.

"I agree with Ash on that one," said Misty.

"So, when are we going to have our match," asked Ash?

"Whenever you want," replied Luana. "But you can take the rest of this day to enjoy the hotel, and of you want we can have our battle tomorrow."

"Ok, I agree," said Ash, but then asked. "What kind of battle are we going to have? And do I have to pass some challenge before the battle."

"No, there is no challenge here," replied Luana, and Ash nodded. "But the battle is different than the ones you had so far since it will be double battle."

"Is that so," said Ash, and Luana confirmed. "Well then if that's how you do battles here, then I'll gladly try and gave it my all. Though I didn't have many double battles', it should be a nice experience to fight someone who is good in them."

"Then let's meet here tomorrow at noon," suggested Luana, and Ash agreed. "Until then, you are free to use anything in the hotel you want."

After that, one of the guys that works in hotel led Ash, Misty and Tracey to their room, and after he explained to them how to get to some place they didn't see in tour, he left, and they all got ready and went to have some fun for the rest of the day.

The next day, after they all woke up quite late, they had breakfast and then got ready. After that, Ash went to have his battle against Luana, while Misty and Tracey went after him to watch from the bleachers.

Right now, Ash and Luana are standing on South and North sides of the field, while the referee is standing on the Eastern side.

"This will be an official Double-Battle between the Kumquat Island Gym leader, Luana, and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," the referee started to announce the start of the battle and the rules. "The battle goes until either side loses both of their Pokémon. The gym leader will choose her Pokémon first."

"I hope you are ready, Ash, because I won't go easy on you," said Luana and pulled out her Poke Balls, and throw them up front and released her Alakazam and Marowak!

"I don't even want you to go easy on me," said Ash and sent his Butterfree and Wartortle to battle.

"Are you both ready?" Asked the referee, and after Luana and Ash said yes, he started the match. "BEGIN!"

"Alakazam, use Hyper Beam on Wartortle," Luana started! "Marowak, use Bonemerang on Butterfree!"

"Wartortle, dodge, and use Hydro Pump," Ash said. "Butterfree, use String Shot, and grab that bone!"  
Alakazam charged an orange-yellow beam charges in front of its mouth and then, fired at Wartortle, while, Marowak threw the bone that it was holding at Butterfree.

Wartortle jumped up in the air, and dodged Alakazam's Hyper Beam, which passed under him, and hit the ground. Then he took a deep breath, leaned his head backwards, and released a powerful stream of water from his mouth.

"Alakazam, Teleport" Luana said, after she saw a jet of water coming at her Pokémon, and Alakazam glowed white and then disappeared.

Butterfree flew to the side, and avoided the bone that Marowak threw at him, and then he turned around, and shoot a white string from his mouth at the bone, which looped around, and was coming at him again, and with the string, he tied it up in midair, and stopped it.

"Wartortle, Scull Bash at Marowak!" Ash said, as he wanted to take out Marowak now that its bone is not with it.

Wartortle jumped at Marowak with its head down and was about to strike it, but.

Alakazam, use Protect to help Marowak!" Luana said.

Alakazam suddenly appeared in between Marowak and Wartortle, and crossed its spoons and orange barrier appeared in front of it, and when Wartortle hit the barrier with full force, the barrier held, and Wartortle was thrown backwards on the ground, and started rubbing his head, as it hurt like hell.

"Be tough Wartortle," Ash said. "Use Hydro Pump!"

Wartortle then stood up, and fired another jet of water from his mouth at Alakazam.

"Protect, again!" Luana said.

Alakazam, created another barrier in front of himself, which then stopped Hydro Pump from Wartortle.

"Butterfree use Sleep Powder on Marowak!"

When Alakazam stopped Hydro Pump with his Protect, Butterfree, (while still holding Marowak's bone with his string), flew above and passed Alakazam, and flapped his wings above Marowak, who was behind Alakazam, and released a blue, shining powder from his wings, which fell in Marowak, and instantly put it to sleep.

"Oh, no, Marowak!" Luana shouted, after she was her Pokémon defeated.

"Marowak is unable to battle," the referee said! "The gym leader only stays with Alakazam, while the challenger still has both Pokémon.

Luana sighed, and returned her Marowak, after Butterfree returned the bone. "That was nicely done Ash," Luana said. "I didn't see that coming."

"Well, it easier to fight one opponent, then two," Ash said.

"This is still not over, Ash," Luana said. "Alakazam, use Psychic on Wartortle."

Alakazam crossed its spoons and it becomes surrounded in an orange aura. Wartortle then become frozen and under Alakazam's control.

"Great, now, lift him up, and toss him on the ground." Luana said.

"Butterfree, use Whirlwind, and stop Alakazam." Ash said.

"Butterfree started flapping his wings, just when Alakazam lifted Wartortle up, and a strong gust of wind flew from his wings at Alakazam, and disrupted him, which cut his control over Wartortle who fell on the ground, but stayed on his legs, and wasn't injured.

"Butterfree use Psybeam!" Ash said.

Butterfree's eyes glowed purple and he released a purple beam from them at Alakazam, who righted itself after the gust of wind released by Butterfree disappeared.

"Teleport!" Luana said, and Alakazam glowed and disappeared again, and Psybeam only hit the ground.

Ash smirked, and said. "Wartortle, use Hydro Pump at 2 o'clock!"

Wartortle quickly fired another attack at where Ash told him, and just as Alakazam appeared on the spot where Ash said Wartortle to attack, Hydro Pump hit Alakazam, and sent him colliding with the wall surrounding the field, and it collapsed there.

"What the hell," Luana said surprised? "How did you know where Alakazam will appear?"

"I just did," Ash shrugged, not really wanting to talk again about being Aura Guardian. "Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

Butterfree flew above the downed Alakazam, and released another wave of blue powder, which fell on Alakazam, and it fell asleep.

"Alakazam is unable to battle," the referee said! "The winners are Wartortle and Butterfree. And the match goes to the challenger, Ash!"

Luana then returned her Alakazam, and approached Ash, just as Misty and Tracey also came next to him.

"Congratulation's, Ash," Luana said, and pulled out her gym's badge, and presented it to Ash. "This is a Jade Star Badge, you have earned it, so take it."

"Thanks, Luana," Ash said, and took the badge from her.

"I wish you luck against Drake," she said. "He will be tough to beat."

Ash nodded, and after that, he and the others decided to stay for three more days and get some rest, and then they will continue their journey to Pummelo Island were Ash's final battle in the Orange Islands will be.

**Ash's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Butterfree, Magenta (F), Volcarona (F), Rapidash, Tyrunt, Aurorus, Lapras (F), Wartortle, Dragonite**

**Oak's Lab:**

**Mega Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Ivysaur, Crobat, Primeape, Electabuzz, Ra, Lugia, Kingdra, Amaterasu (F), Gengar, Eevee (X2 – 1F), Dragonair (F), Tauros, Leafeon (F), Sylveon (F), Kabutops, Giant Onix, Vaporeon (F), Glaceon, Muk, Flareon, Jolteon, Aerodactyl, Rhyperior, Mega Pidgeot (F), Snorlax;**

**Misty's Pokémon**

**On Hand:**

**Staryu, Eevee, Seel, Blastoise, Milotic (F), Volcanion;**

**Cerulean Gym: **

**Seaking (F), Cloyster, Magicarp, Starmie, Kingler, Seadra (F), Slowking, Gloom, Omastar, Kabuto, Tirtouga;**


	32. Chapter 32 - Orange Island's 8

**Chapter 32**

Ash, Misty and Tracey spent the next three days on Kumquat Island in Luana's hotel free of charge.

They have used that time to rest and to check some other places on the Island that they thought they might be fun. And since they were resting, they decided to let their Pokémon rest as well, so Ash sent all of his, Misty's and Tracey's Pokémon back at Oak's Lab right after his gym battle against Luana, so they can rest until they decide to leave the Kumquat Island.

After three days of resting, the three have decided it is finally time to head toward the next Island were Ash will have his final battle on the Orange Archipelago against the Orange Crew leader, Drake.

Ash recalled twelve of his Pokémon, one for each type so he can be ready for anything that Drake might throw at him, as well as Misty's and Tracey's, and after saying good bye to Luana and the people in her hotel, they took off with Lapras towards their next destination.

Their next stop was almost a day later when they reached a deserted Island called Rind Island. There they met a Pokémon Watcher Quincy T. Quackenpoker, who came there to watch the Evolution of Magicarp into Gyarados, who come here from many different places just to evolve.

Misty let her Magicarp swim around with other Magikarp's that showed up, and in the end, he ended up evolving into Gyarados just as the day was ending.

At first Misty was slightly afraid of Gyarados because they are known to be dangerous, but it turned out he is a big softie, so he and Misty got along very well.

After they spent that day there, and after they all learned something new, and Misty's Magicarp evolved, the group of three went on the next Island, were again Misty was lucky and ended up catching a Poliwag.

All in all, the journey between Kumquat Island and Pummelo Island lasted for a few days, and right now Ash, Misty and Tracey are nearing the Pummelo Island, were Ash will be battling Drake for the Orange League Trophy.

XXX

After winning fourth Orange Island badge few days ago, Ash is finally arriving close to the Pummelo Island were the final battle in Orange League awaits him.

Misty and Tracey are with him like before, and they are riding on Lapras, like before.

"Well Ash, here we are," commented Misty, after she saw the Pummelo Island in the distance while seating on Lapras's back. "We've finally reached Pummelo Island."

"Yeah, and I'm finally going to have my final fight in the Orange League." Said Ash while standing on Lapras's back.

"So, which Pokémon are you going to use for this battle?" Asked Tracey.

"I brought twelve Pokémon with me, one for every type, so when Drake choses his Pokémon, I'll be able to counter it," responded Ash.

"That's actually a good idea," commented Misty. "This way you won't be caught off guard if Drake choses a Pokémon and you don't have something to counter it."

"That was the idea," said Ash.

The three continued on for a few more minutes, and then Tracey saw something flying in the air, and asked. "Hey, what is that?"

Ash and Misty looked at where Tracey was looking, and saw something flying toward the Island. It looked like some Pokémon, but it was hard to guess which since it was quite far away.

"Hey Tracey, don't you have a binocular," asked Ash, and Tracey confirmed he has one. "So why don't you look through it?"

Tracey blushed because he didn't think of that, and then took his binoculars and looked through them. He saw a Pokémon flying just a little above the sea, and rising waves behind himself because of the speed. It suddenly flew up high in the sky and went farther away from them.

"It's Dragonite!" Said Tracey, after he realized which Pokémon it is.

"A Dragonite," said Misty surprised! "I wonder what it's doing here. Does it belong to someone who is on the Island, or its wild Pokémon?"

"Dragonite's are not exactly a common Pokémon and the chance of seeing one in the wild is very low, so I'd say this one belongs to someone on the Island," said Ash, and Misty and Tracey had to agree with his logic, since in all of their travels they have never seen a Dragonite beside the one that Ash has. "Though I will admit that I would like if it belongs to Drake."

"Why?" Asked Misty after she and Tracey looked at Ash with confused looks.

"Well, Dragonite's are very powerful Pokémon, and they wouldn't won't to be trained by just about anyone. So, if it belongs to Drake, that would mean he is very good trainer," explained Ash his reason for whishing this Dragonite belongs to Drake.

"I actually have to agree with that," said Tracey, and Misty looked at him. "Just look at Ash. He has a Dragonite, and he is the best trainer I have ever seen."

"You are right, and if I remember correctly, Lance has a Dragonite and he used it in a battle against you," said Misty.

"Yeah, Lance does have a Dragonite, and that one was strong as all hell," confirmed Ash.

"But if this Dragonite belongs to Drake, and he really is that good a trainer, wouldn't that decrease your chances of winning the Orange League," Tracey asked Ash?

"Drake is supposed to be the best trainer in the Orange Archipelago, so I want to have a good battle against him, and not wipe the floor with him like I did with most of the trainers I had battles with," said Ash! "Winning easily actually gets boring after some time and takes away the desire for battles. So, you see Tracey, I would rather have a good battle and loose, then have a bad battle and easy win."

Tracey accepted Ash's response, and then the three continued to ride on Lapras for a few more minutes until they reached the shore of Pummelo Island.

After they got off of Lapras, Ash returned her in her Poke ball and they went to the registration building so he can register for the battle.

"Hello, I came to register for the battle against Drake," said Ash, after he, Misty and Tracey entered into a building, and approached the desk with a man standing behind it, and the blonde guy around Ash's age standing in front of the desk talking to the men.

"So, we have another challenger. We don't get many challengers at all, but now we get two in the same day," commented the men, and Ash, Misty and Tracey looked at one another, and then they looked at the blonde guy standing next to them, and assumed he was the other challenger. "I wonder if this means Drake would start having more challengers from now on."

"So, are you the other challenger," asked Ash to the other guy?

"Yes, I just arrived here few minutes ago," responded the guy to Ash's question, and then offered a hand for a handshake. "I'm Gladion by the way."

"Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you," said Ash, and took Gladion's hand for a handshake.

"Ok Gladion, your battle will be tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock at Pummelo Stadium," said the man behind the desk.

"Thank you," said Gladion, and turned around to leave, but said. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, good bye," said Ash after he heard Gladion.

"Ok, first I need to verify your badges, and then we will proceed from there," said the men and after Ash showed him his badge's he scanned them, then started typing few things on a computer, and after few seconds said.

"Your winner's trophy match will be the day after tomorrow, also at 10 o'clock in the morning," said the men after he finished his typing on a computer, and saw Ash's profile.

"Thank you for the help," said Ash.

"Do you need help with finding the stadium," asked the men, after Ash, Misty and Tracey turned around to leave? "Gladion already said he knows the direction, so I didn't ask him, but do you know as well?"

"I don't know, but I have two days to find it, and we plan to look around the town a little so it shouldn't be a problem to find it," replied Ash.

"Ok, then see you," said the man, and the three left the building and went to look for a Pokémon Center so they can get rooms.

They arrived in the Pokémon Center few minutes later, and after Nurse Joy gave them the keys to the room they will sleep in, Ash and the others went outside to look around town a little, and find the Trophy Hall they heard about, and the stadium on which Ash will have his battle on.

It took about 15 minutes, but they found the way to the hall and the stadium, and went inside the hall.

There they saw many statues of Dragonite, and also many pictures of different trainers along with their Pokémon, as well as plates with paw and foot prints on them. They later found out that those pictures are pictures of trainers who have won the Orange League in the past along with their Pokémon and their paw or foot prints. This way they are kept as a reminder to everyone who see the pictures of a trainers who were good enough to win the Orange Trophy.

The three spent the rest of the day looking around the town, and visiting some nice famous places that the town has. Once it was close to the night, Misty and Tracey went back to the Pokémon Center, while Ash wanted to go and have a little spar between his Pokémon so they can be kept in shape for the battle that will happen in two days.

He went in the forest a few minutes out of town, but not that far, as there was no need, and just as he was about to call his Pokémon to come out, Ash heard a scream coming from a little away from him and deeper in the forest.

He quickly went to check what the scream was and if there is someone who needs help, and after a minute of running, he came across a little blond-haired girl who looked around seven or eight years old. She was seating on the forest ground under the tree while crying, and in front of her is a small Pidgey who is looking at her with a confused and hurt expression because she wasn't expecting someone to scream after they see her.

"Hey, are you OK," asked Ash after he approached the girl? "You are not hurt, are you?"

The girl looked at Ash, who was now in front of her, and then went closer to him and hugged him, and started crying in his chest.

"I-I was so scared," she cried in Ash's chest!

"It's Ok, there is no need to cry, but can you tell me why you are afraid," asked Ash? "It can't be because of this Pidgey, can it? I mean it probably only wanted to play with you."

Ash looked at Pidgey after he said this, and Pidgey nodded her head in confirmation, still a little down because of how this little girl is afraid of her.

"I-I'm a-afraid of Pokémon," stuttered the little girl, after she lifted her head a little and looked at Ash.

As she said that, Ash only looked at her with an amazed expression, but didn't say anything. He actually didn't know what to say as this was the first time someone told him that he or she are afraid of Pokémon.

After a whole minute of silence, in which one could only hear a noise of crickets, he asked.

"But why? I mean, I have never heard about someone afraid of Pokémon. The closest someone comes is my girlfriend Misty, and she is only afraid of Bug-Type Pokémon," asked Ash, still a little confused because he didn't know why this girl was afraid of Pokémon.

The little girl who was still looking at him, said after she heard his question. "I was attacked by a Pokémon some time ago, and it tried to suck me in and completely covered my body. I couldn't do anything to escape."

After she explained her reason for being afraid of Pokémon, Ash, and even Pidgey who was listening got a confused looks on their faces, as they have never heard about a Pokémon who can suck an entire human, and not let them go. Ash couldn't think of any Pokémon that can do the, and even if he could, that still doesn't explain the reason why this Pokémon attacked a little girl.

"Can you tell me your name, where you are from and why are you here by yourself, so I can help you find your family," asked Ash, after thinking for a few minutes?

"My name is Lillie, I'm from Hau'oli City, and I came here with my mother and Professor Kukui so we can watch my brother's match that he has tomorrow. And I'm here alone because I came out of hotel to play a little before the end of the day, but I got lost here in the forest." Now named Lillie answered, and Ash finally realized that she must be Gladion's sister, since Gladion and he are the only people who are supposed to fight anyone on the island in the next two days. But she also looks somewhat familiar, but he didn't know why, because he is quite sure he never met her or Gladion before today.

On the other hand, he did know Hau'oli City and Professor Kukui since he has been in Alola Region several years ago with Professor Oak, Blue Oak, and his own father, Red. There they met Professor Kukui, Professor Oak's brother, Samson Oak, and a woman called Lusamine, who is the leader of Aether Foundation, a company of sort whose goal is to cure hurt or sick Pokémon.

"Your brother's name is Gladion, right? And your mother's name wouldn't happen to be Lusamine?" Ash asked, and Lillie perked up a little after she heard Ash saying her brothers and mothers' names, which means he knows them and can take her to them.

"You know my brother and mother," Lillie said.

"Well... It's more like I only know your brother's name and how he looks, but I really only saw him once, and that was today when I came to register for the battle I'm supposed to have," Ash said he did know Gladion, at least a little, and that was enough for Lillie. "As for your mother, I met her several years ago along with Professor Kukui when I was in Alola Region."

"Can you take me to them?" She asked him with a puppy dog eye look, and Ash just couldn't say no to that. Not that he would say no anyway.

"Sure, but do you remember the hotel you were in before you came out?" Ash asked her because if she at least remembers the name of the hotel or how it looks, then he can take her directly there. If she doesn't then they would have to go to the place where he met Gladion today and ask the men that works there if he maybe has some information on where Gladion might be.

"I can get back to the hotel from the town, but I can't get out of this forest," said Lillie, and Ash nodded. "It's actually close to the entrance to the forest so if you know how to get out of here, then I can show you to my hotel."

"Great," said Ash, and then helped her get up from the ground. He also took the Pidgey with him. Sometime during the conversation, Pidgey went closer to Ash, and he practically unconsciously picked her up, and started patting her.

"Now, while we are walking toward your hotel, can you tell me a little about the Pokémon that attacked you? Maybe how it looks or even a name if you know by any chance," asked Ash to Lille, after the two of them started walking toward the hotel where Lillie stays with her mother and brother.

Lillie lowered her look toward the ground and kept quiet for a minute, and just as Ash started thinking she doesn't want to talk about it, she said.

"I don't know its name, nor I have ever seen or heard about that Pokémon before, and I have seen quite a few of them since I spend a lot of time in my mother's foundation, and have seen a lot of hurt Pokémon, but I do remember how it looks."

She then stopped talking for a little bit, but after she saw Ash, and even Pidgey from Ash's hands, look at her, she decided to continue.

"It was some strange Pokémon. It was completely white, and had tentacle like hands and legs and kind of looked like jellyfish." Lillie explained how the Pokémon looks, and Ash realized that that might be one of the Ultra Beasts that Lusamine's husband Mohn realized exist in a different dimension, but are showing up in Alola through Ultra Wormholes.

If it was almost any other Pokémon, normal, Legendary or Mythical, then he would be able to show the picture of it to Lillie on his Pokedex, since he has the information on all of the Pokémon from all Regions, except Ultra Beast's, and because of that he can't be sure, but he will ask Lusamine, since she must know which Pokémon was that attacked her daughter.

"You know Lillie, Pokémon don't really attack humans, or any other Pokémon if there is no reason," Ash started to say what he has. "Now, I'm not saying that you did something that provoked that Pokémon from attacking you, but you must now that things like that don't usually happen, and just because one Pokémon attacked you for whatever reason, doesn't mean that any other will." Ash finished what he had to say, and Lillie looked at him, and then at the ground again.

"I know that, but I just can't help it, and every time I'm around some Pokémon I freak out and want to cry," Lillie said, while still looking at the ground, though she didn't lose her step and was following Ash toward the exit of the forest.

"Let me tell you a story," Ash started saying, and when he saw he had Lillie's attention, he continued. "When I was five years old, I went in the forest outside of my home town, and ended up lost just like you were earlier. So, I got a little angry because I couldn't find my way home, and I took a rock I found on the ground and throw it not really looking where it went. But I quickly realized what I did when I saw a very angry Spearow glaring at me with a bump on his head," Ash stopped when he heard Lillie laughing at him, and even Pidgey had what looked like a smirk on her face.

After a few more moments, Lillie stopped laughing at him, and he continued. "That Spearow then started screeching and called the rest of the Spearow flock that was living in the forest. Before I knew it, I was running away through the forest, with a whole flock of angry Spearow's after me," Ash heard Lillie gasp at that, but continued anyway.

"I continued to run as fast as I could, but very soon I tripped on the forest ground and fell down. The Spearow's were on me the very next moment, and they started to attack me. They ripped my cloths and even started ripping my skin on some places. I couldn't really do anything but lye on the ground and cover my head and hope that they will stop soon."

"After the whole minute of relentless attacking, I finally though it was the end as they didn't seem to plan to stop anytime soon, but then suddenly another Pokémon showed up and saved me. She managed to chase away all of them right after she appeared." Ash was telling his story, and Lillie at one point got tears in her eyes because of the misfortune Ash had. She asked herself how can Pokémon be so cruel and do something like that. It was even worse than what happened to her few months ago. But after she heard that he was saved by some other Pokémon she was now looking much better.

"The Pokémon that saved me is a Mythical Pokémon, Mew," Ash continued and Lillie gasped again. Even Pidgey was surprised that Ash met Mew, and by the look in his eyes, she knew he wasn't lying.

"Mew told me that she was just passing by and saw me being attacked and decided to intervene. She also told me that I'm apparently someone special because I can use both Aura and Psychic powers," Ash was saying, but Lillie interrupted him.

"Wait, how could you understand what Mew was saying," Lillie asked?

"Mew is one of the Pokémon who knows **Telepathy**. It is a move that allows someone to speak directly in your head, and you can understand them everything." Ash said and Lillie nodded in understanding. "Also, being able to use an aura at my level, I can understand every Pokémon what they are saying. I can even understand this Pidgey what she is saying."

_"You can!"_ Pidgey chirped, and to Lillie sounded like it always sounds. But Ash understood her.

"Yes, I can." Said Ash, and Pidgey's eyes widened comically.

"Anyway, in the end Mew gave me two Pokémon eggs to take care of. She said they can help me with my powers and I can help them as well, and she was right. After they hatched, we started training, and all three of us became much more powerful because of that training. In fact, I doubt that I would become as powerful as I am if I didn't have those two at my side. Ash finished his story, and Lillie thought about what he told her.

She was trying to understand the reason as to why he even told her that. It too her several minutes, but she finally realized why he told her this.

"You told me this because you thought that it might help me with my fear of Pokémon, didn't you," Lillie said?

"Yes! I wanted you to understand that even though I was attacked just like you, I didn't allow myself to become afraid of every Pokémon just because of what one Pokémon did. Spearow are very hotheaded Pokémon and can hold a grudge, but that doesn't mean the others are like that. No Pokémon will ever attack anyone without a reason, and if they do it is mostly to defend themselves, or their family."

"I don't know the real reason behind the attack on you because there is very little known about Ultra Beasts, as I'm assuming that the Pokémon that attacked you is one of them, but you need to forget what happened and move forward, or you will spend the rest of your life in fear of Pokémon, and since they are a big part of our world, you will have a problem where ever you go."

After Ash finished, he saw Lillie deep in thought. He looked around and saw that they are out of the forest and that there are people walking around the town. Ash new that he has to ask Lillie for the directions now, but let her settle her thoughts and then see what she will say.

He then stopped his walk, and even Lillie who was deep in thought stopped, probably unconsciously.

They were standing there for a few minutes, with Ash looking at the settling sun on the horizon while also patting Pidgey in his hands, while Lillie was thinking.

Finally, she got out of her thoughts and looked at Ash, but this time her look was different. It was a look of someone with more confidence, and not someone who is afraid of something.

"You are right Ash," she started to say! "I can't spend the rest of my life being afraid of Pokémon. If you who were almost killed by Pokémon are not afraid of them, then I will not be afraid as well!"

"That's great Lillie" Ash said with a smile on his face, and then held Pidgey in front of Lillie. "Now prove it by holding this Pidgey!"

When she heard that, Lillie flinched, and started having second thoughts, but when she saw the look on Ash's face that was encouraging, and when she also saw how cute Pidgey looked while looking at her from inside Ash's hands, her face gained a more determined look.

She lifted her hands up, and went toward Pidgey. After a second, she held her in her arms, while petting her on the head.

Pidgey was very content with this, and had a smile on her face, while her head was lying on Lillie's chest.

"See, there was no need to be afraid of Pokémon, Lillie," said Ash, and Lillie only nodded.

Ash let Lillie play with Pidgey for a few more minutes, but when he saw that the sun has already passed the horizon, he said. "Ok, we are back in town. Now can you tell me how to get to your hotel?"

Lillie looked around at where they are, and after a few moments of thinking, she showed him where to go, and they went toward the hotel. A minute later she showed him to a tall building in the distance and said that was the hotel she is staying at, so they went there.

They arrived five minutes later, and right after they entered in a hall of the hotel, Lillie was grabbed and pulled into a hug by a tall woman with a long blonde hair that covered her right eye, and kind of looked like she was wearing a cape on her head. Next to her was Gladion, who, even though didn't hug Lillie, was worried for her and Ash could see that on his face.

"Lillie, where have you been?" Yelled Lusamine, after she let go of Lillie and looked her straight in the face. But just as she was about to continue with her question's she saw that Lillie was holding Pidgey in her hands, and then she saw a boy that looked familiar for some reason standing behind Lillie.

"Lillie, what is going on? How are you holding a Pokémon, I thought you are afraid of them?" Lusamine asked.

"I got over my fear of Pokémon, mom," Lillie said, and Lusamine and Gladion gasped as they didn't expect that.

"B-but how?" This time it was Gladion who asked. "We tried everything, and you were still afraid of them."

"Ash helped me realize that my fear of every Pokémon was stupid. Just because one attacked me for whatever reason, doesn't mean that the others will," Lillie replied.

Gladion and Lusamine then looked at Ash who was still standing behind, and listening. Gladion recognized him right away, since it wasn't that long since they met, but Lusamine still couldn't remember him, even though he looked so familiar.

"How did you and my sister end up together," asked Gladion?

"I was going to the forest to have my Pokémon spar a little when I heard someone yell, so I went to see what is going on and saw Lillie there on the ground," Ash started to say, and then explained to Gladion and Lusamine what happened and how he helped Lillie get over her fear of Pokémon.

During his explanation, Lusamine finally remembered who he is, so after he finished, she asked. "You are that boy that came to Aether Foundation with Professor Oak, his son Blue and Red Ketchum several years ago, aren't you?"

"Yes, that was me," Ash confirmed.

"I didn't know you two knew each other already," said Gladion.

"Yeah, we met when I went in Alola Region several years ago," said Ash. "I believe that was not long after Mohn disappeared."

After Ash said this, Gladion, Lille and Lusamine got said looks on their faces because of the disappearance of their father, and husband. Ash saw this, and apologized.

"Sorry I brought this up. It wasn't my intention to bring back bad memories," Ash said.

"It's Ok, Ash, you didn't mean any harm," said Lusamine. "It's just that we still can't get over it that he disappeared just like that."

"I'm sure he will come back some day," said Ash, and Lusamine and Lillie smiled at his encouragement, while Gladion was quiet.

"Yes, you are right Ash, I'm sure he will be back from wherever he went," said Lusamine.

They then continued to talk a little more. Ash talked about his journey, his win in the Indigo League and his planes for the future, Lusamine talked about Aether Foundation and her planes for the future of the foundation, and even Gladion decided to talk after he kept quiet for a while. He talked about his journey, and how he started with Alola and then came on Orange Islands. From here he will proceed to Kanto, and then everywhere else.

They talked for few hours, and then Ash finally though it was enough, and decided to head back in the Pokémon center and see Misty and Tracey, who are probably worried about him because he stayed out much longer than usual.

"I'll see you guy's tomorrow," said Ash after he stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "I'll be on the stadium in the morning to watch your battle, Gladion. I hope you prove you are good trainer and win."

"Oh, I'll win, better be sure of that," said Gladion with conviction. "I watched your battle against Lorelei on Mandarin Island South, and I saw what you are capable of, so if I lose against this Drake that would mean I'm much farther away from you then I thought."

"It won't be easy Gladion," said Ash. "Drake has Dragonite, so if you hope to win you will need a Pokémon with at least equal power to him."

"I have my ace as well, Ash." Said Gladion with a smirk.

"If you say so," said Ash, and then looked at Lillie who was still holding Pidgey in her hands.

"Hey Pidgey, do you want to stay with Lillie, and become her first Pokémon," asked Ash, and surprised Lillie, and her mother and brother?

_"Yes, I do want to stay with her," _Pidgey chirped. _"I like her, and I think she will be a nice trainer in the future."_

"Ok then," said Ash, and then told Lillie. "Pidgey thinks that you will be a good trainer in the future, and has decided to stay with you, so you better prove that she was right."

"I will take good care of her Ash, that's a promise," said Lillie, and Ash only smiled at her, and after saying good bye to Lusamine, Gladion and her, he left the hotel, and went back to the Pokémon Center, where Misty and Tracey were waiting to interrogate him on why was he so late.


	33. Chapter 33 - Orange Island's 9

**Chapter 33**

Last night after he returned back in his room in the Pokémon Center, Ash was questioned by Misty, and a little bit by Tracey. They wanted to know why he stayed out so late since he never trains his Pokémon for that long, as his training are short but tough.

He then had to explain what happened after he left to train, and how he met Lillie and helped her deal with her fear of Pokémon. He also told them that he stayed in a hotel with Lusamine, Gladion and Lillie talking, and lost track of time.

In the end Misty let it go, and then they all went to sleep.

Right now, the three of them are on the bleachers on the Pummelo Stadium, looking at the battle between the Orange Crew Leader, Drake, and the challenger Gladion.

The battle has been very long, as it started almost an hour ago, but was very good in Ash opinion, and right now both trainers are on their last Pokémon. Drake with his Dragonite, and Gladion with a very strange Pokémon that no one has ever saw before, Type: Null.

"Dragonite, use **Hyper Beam**," yelled Drake!

"Type: Null, Dodge, and then use **Air Slash**," countered Gladion!

Dragonite then fired an Orange ball of energy from his mouth at Type: Null, but Type: Null jumped high in the sky to dodge the Beam, and then he formed a light-blue ball of energy in front of his head. He then fired multiple light-blue blades of energy from the ball at the Dragonite, who didn't dodge it in time, and was struck down from the air where he was floating.

When Dragonite fell on the ground, a little cloud of dust was lifted that partly covered him from the sight of the viewers. On the other side of the field, Type: Null, was standing still, but was breathing had. He was getting really tired, and this battle doesn't seem to want to be finished, as both he and Dragonite keep getting up after taking many hits.

"Come on Dragonite, can you get up," asked Drake while looking at the Dragonite who was revealed after the dust settled, lying on the ground on his side, and trying to stand up, but he doesn't seem to be making much progress?

"This is our chance, Type: Null," said Gladion, and Type: Null must have seen that he was right, as he stood straight, and got ready for the final attack that would probably end the battle in his and Gladion's favor. "Now use **Crush Claw**!"

Type: Null jumped toward Dragonite, who was still trying to stand up, then he pulled himself up on the hind legs, and his claws started glowing red and then he smashed them down onto Dragonite.

A few seconds later, the referee was heard. "Dragonite is unable to battle! The winner of the match is Gladion from Alola Region!"

After that the crowd cheered for Gladion, since he proved to be a great trainer as he was able to defeat Drake's Dragonite, which didn't happen for the last few years.

Gladion was then awarded the Orange Island Winner Trophy, and congratulated on the great battle by Drake.

The crowd then started disappearing and after few minutes there was no one left on the stadium.

After Gladion left the stadium, he was met in front of it by his mother, sister and Professor Kukui, who congratulated him.

Then Ash, Misty and Tracey also came and congratulated him as well.

"Congratulations on the win, Gladion," said Ash. "That was a nice battle."

"Thanks Ash," Gladion thanked him, and then Ash introduced Misty and Tracey to the family and professor from Alola.

"Everyone, this are Misty, who is my girlfriend, and the guy is Tracey, he is a friend that travels with us since we came on the Orange Archipelago," said Ash. "Misty, Tracey, these are Lusamine, her daughter Lillie and son Gladion, and the tall guy is Professor Kukui."

"It's nice to meet you Misty and Tracey," said Lusamine, and shacked their hands. Then the others shook hands as well and got to know each other.

"So, Ash, what do you think of my battle," asked Gladion?

"It was a good battle," said Ash. "But you need to realize that Drake might be the best trainer here in Orange Archipelago, but there are a lot more trainers out there in other regions that are much better than he is, so I hope you don't think that just because you defeated him makes you one of the best."

"I don't think I'm one of the best," countered Gladion. "You are one of the best, and I know that I still have a long way to go before I'm even close to you, right now I don't even want to think about being better than you."

"Good, good," said Ash.

"So, what is your tactic for your battle tomorrow," asked Gladion, while they were all walking toward the cafe where they plan to sit, relax a little and have a nice conversation?

"I plan to finish the battle as fast as possible, since there is no reason to prolong it," replied Ash, and Gladion looked at him curiously. He didn't understand the need for rush. "Actually, that is what you should have done as well."

"What do you mean?" Asked Gladion. They have just arrived in cafe, and have set down. Ash was talking with Gladion, Tracey was talking with Professor Kukui trying to learn something, and Misty was talking with Lusamine and Lillie.

"You see Gladion, Dragonite is the only Pokémon that has made Drake unbeatable all these years. All of his other Pokémon are just average at best," explained Ash, and Gladion was now thinking about this. And after few minutes of thinking, he still didn't exactly understand what Ash was trying to say, so he asked.

"But what do you mean by that? What does that have to do with the battle I had with him, and why I should have defeated him quicker?"

"You lost five of your Pokémon against five of his average Pokémon," started Ash to explain, and then he saw Gladion's eyes widen in realization.

"I see you finally understand," said Ash.

"I-I do," confirmed Gladion. "Since it took five of my Pokémon to defeat five of his average, then that means that my Pokémon are average as well."

"Yes Gladion, that's exactly what I meant," said Ash. "If you trained your Pokémon better, then they would have whipped the floor with his other Pokémon, and then you would have several others to help you deal with Dragonite, and not place all of your faith on Type: Null."

"You need to up the training of your Pokémon as soon as possible if you want to one day reach the champion level. Because right now, you are about the same level as the opponent I faced in the quarterfinal of the Kanto Region, and I won that match without losing a single Pokémon."

After Ash finished, Gladion's eyes were wide open and he was staring at Ash in disbelief. "Th-that's not possible, I can't be that far away from you, and the other trainers who are on your level," said Gladion a with a voice a little higher than before, and he drew the attention from the others who were there with them!

"What is going on, Gladion, why are you shouting?" Asked Lusamine.

"I just told him the exact level he and his Pokémon are right now, and he has a problem believing me," replied Ash. "But you see, I can prove that I'm right."

This got Gladion's attention back, and he asked. "How?"

"If I defeat Drake tomorrow without losing a single of my Pokémon, then that would prove that I'm right," said Ash, and Lusamine, Lillie and Kukui looked at him in disbelief. They didn't actually know how good of a trainer Ash is, but this seems ridiculous.

"Fine!" Said Gladion. "But what if you lose a Pokémon tomorrow?"

"Then I will admit in front of everyone here that I was wrong, and that you and Drake are much better trainers then I gave you credit for," said Ash right after Gladion asked his question, and everyone saw he really meant what he said, and would do it if needed.

"I can live with that," said Gladion and placed his right hand up front for a handshake. "So, do we have a deal?"

Ash took Gladion's hand for a handshake, and replied. "We got a deal."

The rest of the day everyone spent walking around Pummelo Island, and having some fun.

Ash and Gladion had a little spar match so Ash can show some things to Gladion, Misty and Lillie were mostly together. Misty took care of Lillie like she was her little sister, and Lillie had fun with her, and has learned a lot about Water Pokémon since they are Misty's specialty. Lusamine was mostly seating around and watching others have fun. As for Kukui and Tracey, they got along pretty well, since Kukui is a Professor and Tracey a watcher, so they had a lot of conversations, and at one point they even went on a phone and called Professor Oak and talked with him for hours.

At the end of the day, Lusamine, Lillie, Gladion and Kukui went back to the hotel, and Ash, Misty and Tracey went in Pokémon Center, but they promised to meet tomorrow morning for a breakfast and then they will all go together to watch Ash's battle against Drake.

The next morning came fast, and right now we see Ash standing on one side of the field ready for his battle, while right across from his is his opponent Drake.

All of Ash's friends are on the bleachers sitting together and watching as the battle was about to start.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to another battle we are to witness in just two days," started the announcer. "It has been a long time since there were two challengers for Drake, but now we had two. For those of you who weren't here yesterday, or for some reason haven't heard, then let me tell you that yesterday's challenger Gladion was able to defeat Drake and his Dragonite, and became the first trainer to do so in the last five years!"

"But right now, we have another challenger, and this one is a serious business. Ash Ketchum is the winner of the Indigo League from few months ago, and has defeated all Kanto Elite Four, so I'm absolutely sure that he will be more then match for Drake, and if I can say it, then I don't think that Drake ha a lot of chances to win this match!"

As the announcer was talking the crowd was cheering for Drake and Ash. Yesterday they have witnessed a good battle, but they hope today to witness even better especially if Ash is as good of a trainer as the announcer was saying.

The referee then came and stood on the side of the battle field, and announced the rules for the battle.

"This will be a full six-on-six battle, with both trainers being allowed to switch Pokémon when they want! The champion Drake will choose the first Pokémon!"

"Ditto, come on out," said Drake and his first Pokémon came out! And to the surprise of very few who didn't know him and his Pokémon, it turned out to be a small pink jelly like Pokémon called Ditto.

"So, it's a Ditto," Ash thought in his head. "He probably thinks I would be surprised by his choice and underestimate him, but I have a big surprise for him."

"Amaterasu, you are up first," said Ash and sent his first Pokémon.

"So, Drake chooses his Ditto and Ash choses Charizard," commented the announcer. "I must admit, I was almost expecting Ash to underestimate Drake because he sent Ditto, but I guess that is not the case!"

"Are you both ready," asked the referee, and Ash and Drake said yes?

"BEGIN!"

"Ditto, transform," said Drake, and his Ditto started glowing and then it started grooving and changing shape. After few seconds, in Ditto's place stood another Charizard just like Ash's.

"I'm assuming you know about the power that Ditto's have, Ash," said Drake, after his Ditto finished transforming into Charizard.

"Yes, I do know, but that doesn't make them invincible, and you are about to see why," replied Ash, and then said to Amaterasu the first move.

"Amaterasu, start this off with **Flamethrower**," said Ash.

"Ditto, counter it with your own **Flamethrower**." Said Drake.

Both Pokémon then blew a powerful looking **Flamethrower's** at one another which collided at the middle of the field, but not even two seconds later, Amaterasu's **Flamethrower** pushed through Ditto's and hit at the copy of Charizard, hard, and managed to send it back with slight burns on its body.

"WOW people, that was a powerful **Flamethrower** from Ash's Charizard," yelled the announcer! "In fact, I don't think I have ever seen one this powerful before!"

"You see Drake, your Ditto can transform into any Pokémon and can copy their abilities, but can't copy their physical power and strength," said Ash.

"I knew that," replied Drake. "Though I didn't expect your Charizard to be this strong. Ditto had a lot of battles before with many different Pokémon, but it was never this overpowered before."

"Well, there is a first time for everything," commented Ash, and Drake agreed.

"Can you keep going Ditto?" Asked Drake while looking at his transformed Ditto, who was slowly standing back up from the ground, but it didn't look like he will last much longer.

Few seconds later, Ditto, while transformed in Charizard, managed to stand up, and nodded its head.

"Amaterasu, use **Flare Blitz**," said Ash!

"Ditto, counter it with **Fire Spin**," Said Drake and chose different attack from Ash, because he didn't want to send his Ditto to battle head on with Ash's Charizard, but instead wanted to go from a distance since that way he had more time to react!

Amaterasu's body became surrounded by red-orange fire while she was floating in the air, and then she flew straight at transformed Ditto, who opened its mouth and a spinning flame was shot at Amaterasu.

But again, it was no use, since Amaterasu broke through it like hot knife through butter, and collided, hard, with Ditto, who was again sent flying backwards, and collided with the arena wall.

Amaterasu then flew back and stood in front of Ash, while looking lazily at the place where the other 'Charizard' fell.

After few seconds the dust cleared out from were Ditto collided with the wall, and showed it lying on the floor passed out, while in its original form.

"Ditto is unable to continue, the winner is Charizard," said the referee, and the crowd cheered for Ash.

"And that was it for the first battle today between Ash and Drake, and Ash got his first win and now leads in the match," commented the announcer. "Will he continue to win easily like this first battle, or will Drake manage to make him sweat, we will have to keep watching and see!"

"Ditto return," said Drake and returned his first Pokémon, and then picked another Poke Ball. "Onix, come out to battle!"

"Drake choses Onix for his second Pokémon," said the announcer. "What will Ash do now? Will he stay with a Charizard, or will he choose another Pokémon?"

"Ok, if you will go with your Onix, then I'll go with mine," said Ash, and called his own Onix. "Come out, Onix!"

When Ash's Onix came out of his Poke ball, everyone gasped at the size he was. Ash's Onix was easily 50% bigger than Drake's and by looking at the two and comparing them, it looked like Ash's could eat Drake's Onix for snack.

"WOW, the size of Ash's Onix is unbelievable," said the announcer! "I have never seen the one so big before!"

Everyone had to agree with that, as none of them have seen one like this before.

Then the referee decided to do his job, and asked. "Are you both ready?"

After Ash and Drake confirmed that they are ready, he started the match. "BEGIN!"

"Onix, use **Dig**, and then follow it up with **Iron Tail**," said Drake!

Onix quickly dived underground, and then vanished from sight. Every sound also disappeared from the ground as well, it's as if he vanished.

Ash said nothing and just stood there and waited. Everyone wondered what is it he waits, and then they heard the earth rumble, and Drakes Onix broke through the ground with his tail glowing white, and then swinged it at Ash Onix.

"Dodge to the right, and then use **Bind**," said Ash to his Onix, who quickly dodged the other Onix's **Iron Tail **by moving his head to the right, and then even quicker then he dodged, he wrapped himself around Drake's Onix, and started to squeeze him hard, which caused Drakes Onix to cry out in pain.

"Onix, noo!" Yelled Drake, seeing his Onix caught so easily by Ash's Onix, and he is now in a dangerous situation. "Try to break free!"

Drake's Onix started to move as much as he could and tried to break free, but it didn't work as Ash's Onix was much bigger and clearly much more powerful.

There was nothing else Drake could do, and after few more seconds of struggling, his Onix passed out, while still being wrapped by Ash's Onix.

"Drake's Onix is unable to battle! The winner is Ash's Onix," said the referee, and the crowd cheered again for Ash. During the battle they were mostly quiet as they felt like they will distract the trainer if they make a lot of noise, but in between the rounds they are going wild.

"Onix, return," said Drake with a sigh after Ash told his Onix to release Drake's Onix. "You tried your best, but there was nothing you could do."

"You know Ash, if this keeps going on like this then then you'll defeat most of my Pokémon very easily," commented Drake, and Ash just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't even care.

"Well, I trained my Pokémon a lot so they won't lose," said Ash, and Drake simply took another of his Poke balls.

"I don't even want to think what kind of training you did to make your Pokémon so strong. But never mind that now. Venusaur, come out to battle!"

"Onix, return," said Ash and took another Poke ball from his belt. "Ivysaur, you are up!"

When Ash's Ivysaur came out of his Poke ball and looked at his evolved from standing right across from him, he smirked and gained a determined look on his face.

This is it; this was the chance he was waiting for. If he wins in this battle as Ivysaur, then he will prove that he could do it in his smaller and weaker form, and then will allow himself to evolve.

"This is your chance Ivysaur," said Ash, and Ivysaur nodded in agreement. "Prove that you are ready!"

"BEGIN!" Said the referee, and Ash called his first attacks.

"Ivysaur, use **Poison Powder**," said Ash!

"Venusaur use **Vine Whip** before the **Poison Powder** reaches you," yelled Drake!

Ivysaur and Venusaur both used their attacks at the same time, with Ivysaur releasing purple powder from the bulb on his back and sent it at Venusaur, who released several dark green vines from under the leaves on his back, and they all went at Ivysaur, who didn't dodge it and got hit by them and sent flying backwards.

But just as Venusaur attack managed to land on Ivysaur, so did Ivysaur since the **Poison Powder** reached Venusaur at about the same time as his **Vine Whip** landed hits on Ivysaur, and got poisoned because of that.

Venusaur vision got blurry because of the poison and he started to stumble around, but somehow was still standing.

"Are you OK Venusaur," asked Drake? "Can you continue?"

Venusaur shock his head, and nodded but his vision was still blurry.

Ivysaur on the other hand managed to pull himself out from under the rubble he brought on himself when he collided with the stadium wall. He got a few cuts on his body, and was covered in dust, and was breathing hard, so overall he was in about the same bout as Venusaur.

"Come on Ivysaur, you can do it," Ash cheered his Pokémon. "Use **Solar Beam**!"

"Counter it with your **Solar Beam** as well Venusaur," said Drake.

Both Pokémon started charging their attacks at the same time, and even though Ivysaur was hurt and Venusaur was poisoned, they were doing their best to charge before the other so they can gain the advantage.

In the end, they both finished charging their **Solar Beam's** at the same time, and fired it at each other.

When the two attacks collided in the middle of the field, it caused a small explosion, and lifted some dust, but then started to push at one another.

Venusaur's **Solar Beam** was bigger and had more power in it, but Ivysaur was holding himself like a champion and wasn't quitting.

"Push harder Ivysaur, prove to yourself and to everyone that you are stronger than your evolved form and defeat him," yelled Ash, trying to get Ivysaur to release more power and to push Venusaur's **Solar Beam **back!

Ivysaur heard him loud and clear, and with a yell from his mouth, he gave his all and pushed his **Solar Beam **at full power, which then managed to overwhelm Venusaur's **Solar Beam**, much to the surprise of everyone on the stadium.

When Ivysaur's **Solar Beam** collided with Venusaur, it caused a big explosion and Venusaur roared in pain, and was quickly covered in dust and debris from the explosion, which covered him from everyone's sight.

Ivysaur was breathing hard at this point and was close to finished. If this didn't bring down that Venusaur, then he would probably loose as he barely has any power left in himself.

When the dust cleared a full minute later, it showed Venusaur still couscous, but lying on the ground covered in burn marks. He was trying his best to stand up, and was almost completely up on his legs, but the he looked at Ivysaur who was glaring back at him, and with a slight smile on his face, closed his eyes and fell on the ground.

The referee waited for a few seconds to see if Venusaur would try to standup again or is he is passed out, but after half a minute, he said. "Venusaur is unable to battle. The winner of the round is Ivysaur!"

"AND, another win for Ash and his Pokémon, and this one was the most surprising of all since Ash's Ivysaur managed to overpower and defeat his evolved from Venusaur," said the announcer! "This is now Ash's third win in three rounds, and now has a serous advantage over Drake, who doesn't appear to believe that he can win this battle even if he has his trusted Dragonite!"

Just then, Ash Ivysaur started to glow and then grow larger and larger. Once he stopped growing the glow stopped, and instead of a small Ivysaur, everyone was now looking at a big and powerful looking Venusaur.

"Wow, Ash's Ivysaur just evolved," yelled the announcer! "I guess this battle was what he needed to evolve into Venusaur!"

"I'm glad for you Venusaur," said Ash, and smiled at his Pokémon. "It was finally a time you choose to evolve."

_"Yes, this is exactly how I wanted to evolve," _replied Venusaur, but only Ash understood him.

"Ash is doing great," commented Misty while seating on the bleacher along with Tracey, Kukui, Gladion, Lillie and Lusamine, and watching the battle. "It looks like it will be another easy win for him. And I must say, it was finally time for Ivysaur to evolve. I mean he refused to evolve for a while, from what Ash told me."

"Yeah it looks like that," commented Kukui. He was watching Ash's battle very closely as he was curious how good of a trainer he really is. Hearing that someone is good, is good, but there is nothing better than seeing it and confirming it by yourself. And he had to admit that Ash is good. He knows exactly how and when to do what, what moves to use, how to use them. He also doesn't panic in the middle of the battle if it looks like things don't go your way, and that is what is required for a trainer to be considered among the best in the world. On top of all, he has no problem to let his Pokémon to choose when they want to evolve, and is not pressuring them to. And that is one of many marks of a great trainer.

"I just can't believe that his Pokémon are this good," commented Gladion. "I mean, yesterday in my battle against Drake I have already lost three Pokémon to take out three of his, and here is Ash not even losing one of them."

"In the end it will turn out he was right when he said that Drake's Pokémon are average if you don't count his Dragonite, and he will be able to defeat them all without losing a single Pokémon in doing so," said Lusamine.

"Ash really is a great trainer," said Lillie. "I hope to be as good as he is one day."

"Well, if you train your Pokémon like he trains his, then you have big chances," said Misty after she heard what Lillie said, and then looked at Gladion. "That goes for you to Gladion."

Gladion and Lillie nodded in understanding, and then continued to watch the battle. Ash and Drake have already started their fourth round and are about to finish it from the look of things.

"Wartortle use **Ice Beam** and then finish him off with **Iron Tail**," said Ash.

Ash's Wartortle then gathered all of his remaining strength, and launched his final **Ice Beam** that managed to hit Blastoise who was on his knees, and wasn't able to dodge.

Once **Ice Beam** landed on Blastoise, he was completely frozen in an instant, and then Wartortle jumped high above frozen Blastoise with his tail glowing, and then fell down right on top of him with **Iron Tail** breaking the ice and hitting Blastoise on the head, which was enough to render him unconscious.

"Blastoise is unable to fight, the winner of the round is Wartortle," said the referee.

"Another win for Ash and his Pokémon," yelled the announcer! "This was now fourth round and fourth win for Ash, and Drake now has only two Pokémon! I think it's safe to say that Ash has already won this battle, and Orange League Trophy as I seriously doubt that things can go so out of hand for him to lose this now!"

"Blastoise return," said Drake, and returned his defeated Pokémon in its Poke ball, and then looked at Ash. "It's still not over Ash, I hope you know that."

"Don't worry, I never underestimate my opponent and slack of in battle just because they are losing," replied Ash, and Drake nodded in satisfaction, and took another Poke ball, and called his fifth Pokémon.

"Electabuzz, come to battle!"

Ash was about to call his Pokémon to return, but just like Ivysaur earlier, Wartortle started to evolve right after his battle.

"What's this? Another of Ash's Pokémon is evolving right after the battle," yelled the announcer, while at the same time wondering if any other of Ash's Pokémon, he uses in this battle will evolve after the battle was finished.

He had no idea.

"Blastoise, return," said Ash with a smile at his face, and Blastoise, who also smiled at Ash, went to have his rest, while Ash took another Poke Ball. "Electabuzz, it's your turn!"

"Drake's fifth Pokémon is Electabuzz, but Ash's fifth Pokémon is also Electabuzz," commented the announcer. "I wonder why Ash choses the same Pokémon as Drake, or their preevolved forms? Or how did he even know which Pokémon will Drake use if he planned to use the same Pokémon as him!"

"That is a good question Ash," said Drake. "I wonder that myself."

"Well, I didn't exactly know which Pokémon you will use, but I saw some yesterday, and I thought you might use some of them again, so I chose some of my Pokémon so they can duel against their brethren, or their evolved forms. Ivysaur and Wartortle refused to evolve until they feel they are as strong as they can be in their lower forms, or until they defeat their evolved forms in battle" said Ash, and Drake nodded as he was apparently satisfied with Ash's answer.

"Are you both ready?" Asked the referee.

"YES!" Replied both Ash and Drake, and the referee stated battle.

"BEGIN!"

"Electabuzz, use **Thunder Shock**," said Drake!

Electabuzz's antenna's started sparkling with electricity and he then freed it at Ash's Electabuzz.

"Dodge, and then use **Brick Break**," countered Ash, and just as **Thunder Shock** was closing in on Ash's Electabuzz, he jumped high above it, and then his right hand become surrounded in yellow sparks, which he then brought down right on top of the head of Drake's Electabuzz, which sent him face first into the ground.

"That was an excellent move from Ash and his Electabuzz," commented the announcer! "Can Drake's Electabuzz stand up now? This was very powerful blow to the head he received.

"Come on Electabuzz, stand up," called Drake for his Pokémon, and tried to encourage him. "I know you can do it."

Electabuzz stood up after few more seconds, which Ash gave him as he tried to see if he can continue, but once he stood up, Ash called his next attack before Drake can call his.

"Electabuzz, **Thunderbolt**, and then finish it up with **Iron Tail**!" Said Ash.

Electabuzz then fired powerful bolts of lightning from his horns, and they went straight at Drakes Electabuzz, who was standing there until Drake shouted for him to dodge, which he somehow did and evaded **Thunderbolt** by throwing himself to the side and **Thunderbolt** flew passed him.

But just when he lifted his head up, all he was able to see was glowing tail of Ash's Electabuzz and then after he hit him across the face, everything went black.

"Drake's Electabuzz is unable to battle! The winner of the round is Ash's Electabuzz!" Said the referee.

"And another of Drake's Pokémon is defeated," yelled the announcer! "That now makes it five, which only leaves one for him to use, and we all know which one it is. But I'm afraid it is t late now, since the chances of Dragonite defeating all six of Ash's Pokémon are almost zero, considering all we've seen today!"

"Electabuzz return," said Drake and returned his Pokémon, and then took his final Poke Ball that was attached to a string around his neck, and released his final Pokémon. "It's finally your time Dragonite!"

Dragonite came out of his Poke Ball, and stood in front of Electabuzz expecting to battle him, but Ash then returned his Electabuzz, and took another Poke Ball.

"Sylveon, it's finally your time to shine," said Ash, and one of Eevee's evolved forms came out.

"What Pokémon is that," shouted the announcer being very surprised by Ash's Pokémon as he has never seen it before?

"Do you know what Pokémon this is," asked Gladion to Misty?

"This is Sylveon, it's one of the evolved forms of Eevee," replied Misty.

"I thought there are only five possible ways for Eevee to evolve," said Lusamine. "Three possible forms from Kanto and two from Johto."

"Yes, there are those five, and then there are Leafeon which is Grass-Type, Glaceon is Ice-Type and Sylveon is a Fairy-Type," explained Misty. "Sylveon and Fairy-Type Pokémon are more common in Kalos Region, so I'm not surprised that you or anyone else here don't know about them."

"Wait a minute," Gladion suddenly said, and gained everyone's attention. "If Dragonite is Drake's strongest Pokémon, then why is Ash using Sylveon? I don't mean to offend Sylveon or anything, but the size difference is extreme, and that Dragonite looks like he can eat Sylveon, or any other evolved form of Eevee, for lunch."

"Fairy-Type Pokémon are completely immune to Dragon-Type Pokémon," said Misty, and Gladion's eyes popped out of his head. Even Lusamine and Lillie were surprised by this information. Kukui though already knew this since he was trainer and professor so he knew a lot about Pokémon and Pokémon Type's from other regions.

"So, I'm positive that's why Ash chose Sylveon to fight this battle," added Misty. "On top of all, Sylveon didn't have many battles, so this is a chance for her to show what she can do."

"I see," said Gladion, and then started to pay attention to the battle between Dragonite and Sylveon that has already started.

"Dragonite use **Hyper Beam**," said Drake!

"Sylveon, dodge and use **Misty Terrain**," countered Ash.

Dragonite formed a yellowish ball in front of his mouth and then fired it like a beam at Sylveon, who jumped high in the air and dodged the attack.

Sylveon then released a thick light blue mist from her body, which covered the surrounding area with it, and blocked Dragonite's and Drake's sight of her.

"Now **Moonblast**," said Ash, and Sylveon spread her feelers wide open, which caused an image of the moon to appear behind her. She then formed an orb of pink energy in front of her mouth, and fires it at Dragonite who she knew where he was, but he didn't see her or the attack, so **Moonblast** managed to hit directly at Dragonite, and sent him flying backwards and collided with arena wall.

The crush in the wall lifted a lot of dust then then spread all over the field and mixed with Mist created by Sylveon, so it took a full minute for everything to be cleared even though Sylveon released the mist, until everyone could see if Dragonite is all right.

Once the mist and dust were cleared, Dragonite was shown kneeling and breathing hard, with several bruises on his body. But it looked like he was not finished yet.

"Let's go Dragonite, use **Ice Beam **and then follow it up with **Aerial Ace**," said Drake after his Dragonite managed to stand up.

Dragonite opened his mouth again and fired an **Ice Beam** at Sylveon.

"Dodge," Ash said.

Sylveon again jumped in the air, and dodged **Ice Beam**, but then Dragonite flew at her with very fast and collided with her hard, and sent her crushing to the ground.

"That was a powerful **Aerial Ace** from Dragonite," commented the announcer. "I don't think Sylveon is going to get up after this, but let's wait and see."

"Can you get up Sylveon," asked Ash after seeing his Pokémon trying to stand up all covered in bruises and dust. Her legs were shaky and she was breathing hard because she was tired, but Sylveon managed to stand up.

This cause Dragonite to slump down a little as he was at his limit just like Sylveon and he really hopped she would say down after that attack.

"Use **Disarming Voice**," said Ash.

Sylveon opened her mouth and released a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, which hit Dragonite head on and did a lot of damage to him.

"Come on Dragonite, try to pull yourself together," said Drake, but it was pointless as Dragonite was close to passing out.

"Finish him off with another **Moonblast**!"

Sylveon fired another **Moonblast** at Dragonite, which again managed to hit him head on and this time it was the last time, since Dragonite fell unconscious after the attack hit him.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner of the round is Sylveon, and the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!" Said the referee, and the crowd went wild.

They cheered for Ash as he has shown them a very good battle and managed to defeat Drake without losing a single Pokémon.

"Ha, I can't believe he was right and was able to defeat Drake without losing a single Pokémon," commented Gladion.

"Yes Ash, you are the best!" Yelled Lillie and the others just smiled at her. She seemed to have started admiring Ash, and that is good, since he is a nice guy and great trainer, and she can definitely learn from him.

It wouldn't be good, at least in Misty's opinion, if Lillie falls in love with Ash, because that would be one more girl to a never-ending stream of girls that seem to like Ash.

On the other hand, Lusamine seems to like the thought of her daughter falling in love with someone like Ash, since he is really nice guy. Though he is with Misty now, they are still really young and you never know what might happened in the future.

Though she doesn't know that besides Misty, Ash has few more girls who are willing to share him. If she knew this, then maybe her opinion on Ash would be different and the thought of Lillie being with a guy who has multiple girls and possibly wives in the future would make her uneasy.

After the battle was over, and Ash was reworded a winner's trophy, he and his Pokémon gave a photo, and his Pokémon foot or paw prints for a Palace of Victory.

After that, Ash and his traveling companions along with Kukui and Alola family went for a lunch together. They spent the rest of the day together talking with one another, as this will be the last time, they see each other for a while.

The next day, Ash, Misty and Tracey went toward the next Island from where they were supposed to catch a blimp that goes to Viridian City, but there is still a matter with Lapras and her mother.

They went through most of the Orange Archipelago and they didn't find her or any other Lapras, and since Ash did promise Lapras he would help her find he mother and the rest of the Lapras's she was traveling with, he can't leave before he does that.


	34. Chapter 34 - Orange Island's 10

**Chapter 34**

When Ash and the others left Pummelo Island, they didn't have an exact destination in mind.

On one hand, Ash has finished Orange League so he can go back home now, but the problem is that he still didn't find Lapras's mother and their school, and until they manage to find the, he and the others can't return to Pallet Town. Or better said, they can, but they won't since ash made a promise and he doesn't want to break it, and Misty and Tracey don't plan to leave him alone while they go back.

But, one can say that the luck might be on their side because while they were riding on Lapras who was swimming around without destination set, she sensed something and quickly turned around in another direction, which confused Ash, Misty and Tracey.

A few minutes later, they came to a sight that made them all angry, and Lapras scared to the point she let out tears.

What they saw and what made them like that was a sight of a Pirate Ship along with several members of the crew and their captain attacking a school of Lapras's with their Tentacruel using Poison Sting to attack, and Lapras's using Water Gun to defend themselves.

Hey Lapras, is this the school of Lapras's you were a part of," asked Misty, and Lapras nodded with tears in her eyes?

Well then, let's help them," said Ash, and suddenly Lapras's expression changed from one of fear to one of determination. "Lapras, fire **Ice Beam** at those Tentacruel!"

Ash's yell was heard by the Pirates and the school of Lapras who all looked at where it was coming from, just in time to see Lapras firing **Ice Beam** at the group of Tentacruel, who ended up frozen solid in several blocks of ice which then sunk in the sea.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing," yelled some guy from Pirate ship, and Ash thought it might be a captain? "Who told you to mess with our job?"

"I'm helping those Lapras's, as that is MY job," replied Ash. "Now Lapras, use another **Ice Beam** and freeze that ship and the pirates!"

Lapras quickly fired another **Ice Beam** which landed on the water around the ship and froze the part of the ocean which prevented the pirates to run away if they plan to do so. Then another **Ice Beam**, and the captain of the ship and several others got frozen as well.

Few other pirates that saw their captain and most of the crew frozen in blocks of ice, as well as their ship and their Pokemon all frozen, quickly surrendered because they didn't want to know how it is like frozen.

"Hey Lapras, let's go talk to your friends," said Ash, and Lapras nodded and went closer to the school of Lapras's. Ash's Lapras then saw a teal-colored, and quickly swam to he and the two cried together after they saw each other, and hugged each other with their long necks.

It was over once a leading Lapras came in next to Ash's Lapras and what's most likely her mother, and started talking with Ash's Lapras.

Though what was said was only understood by Ash.

_"Were have you been,"_ asked the leading Lapras? _"And why are you with those humans? You know that we don't associate with humans!_

Before Ash's Lapras could respond, Ash said. "You know, you should be more grateful, considering she saved you from being captured!"

The leading Lapras looked at Ash, surprised he could apparently understand him, but after few seconds of looking at him, he said.

_"I... no, we ALL are grateful for her help, and that is the only reason I'm even willing to talk to her and ask her to tell me the reason she is with you, because if she didn't help and we just ran into each other then we would just continue forward without even looking at her,"_ said the leading Lapras, and Ash eyes narrowed, while his Lapras let out some tears and her mother looked down in the water, not daring to look at anyone.

_"We don't like humans, and we do not want to associate with them in any way," _finished the leading Lapras.

"So you would have just left her behind because she was with us," commented Ash, and Lapras nodded.

"You are full of shit, you know that," said Ash, now sounding quite angry judging by the sound of his voice and the words he was saying. His Lapras and friends all head wide eyes because they didn't expect Ash to say something like that.

"You should have watched more carefully over the school you are leading so no one ends up separated and lost because of the storm," said Ash! "You did a piss poor job at leading your school and one of your brethren ended up lost and almost beaten by some punks on some island. We had to save her because of your poorly done job, and one of the reasons we are still here is because I promised to Lapras I'll help her return to her mother, and now that we are finally here, and she's with her family safe, you dare say you wouldn't even look at her and accept her back if she didn't saved your ungrateful ass!"

_"You know nothing human," _the leading Lapras sneered at Ash's insults. _"I take good care of everyone in the school, but in the situation like it was that storm there was nothing I could have done. I am sorry about what she had gone through but it was not my fault, and you don't have the right to judge me!"_

"Well, now you know what she has been through, and what she is doing with humans like us," said Ash, and then asked. "So what now, are you going to take her back in the school or not?"

The leading Lapras looked at Ash thinking about his question. He then looked at young Lapras and her mother who were close to each other and hugged together. After few minutes of thinking, he said.

_"I'm willing to let her back in school if that is what she wants," _said the leading Lapras. _"I'm saying if she wants because there is a possibility that she wants to stay with you!"_

"Lapras wants to be with her mother, and I have no intension of making her stay with me without her wanting so," said Ash, and the leading Lapras nodded his head, respecting Ash's decision to let go of Lapras if she so choses.

Now everyone was looking at young Lapras and they all waited her decision.

All this attention made her uncomfortable, but he mother was there next to her, and offered her support.

Lapras has spent the last few months with Ash traveling around the Orange Archipelago taking him from Island to Island and at the same time looking for her mother and her school. All she wanted at the time was to reunite with them, but now after spending so much time and having a lot of fun with Ash, his friends and his Pokemon, she's uncertain about what to choose.

She wants to stay with her mother and her school, but also wanted to stay with Ash.

After few minutes of thinking, which everyone spent waiting for her answer and doing nothing else, she said timidly. _"I-I want to-to stay with Ash," _said Lapras and few Lapras and her mother gasped, and her mother had some tears in her eyes. _"But I also want to stay with my mother!" _She finished, and now everyone was confused as after all her thinking, she didn't make a decision, and now none of them knew what to do.

Once she heard what her child said, mother Lapras started thinking about what she should do. She wanted to be with her child, and not be separated from her again, but she also wanted her to be happy, and if she comes with the school and leaves Ash, she might be sad and miserable for a long time, and no mother wanted that for her child.

In that case she realized there is only one choice for her. If she does this, then she can be with her child, and Lapras will be happy because she won't have to leave Ash behind.

That's when mother Lapras made her choice and made it known to everyone.

_"I want you to stay with young trainer," _mother Lapras said, and every Lapras as well as Ash were surprised by her decision. Young Lapras started crying because she thought her mother is denouncing her because she wants to stay with Ash, but then mother Lapras said her decision. _"I will come with you as well, that way you can stay with your friend and we won't be separated again!"_

Two Lapras's hugged each other and young Lapras was crying tears of joy. Then the leading Lapras was heard.

_"Are you sure about this decision of yours? If you stay with the humans the chances for you to come back in school are minimal even if you are able to find us by some luck."_

_"Yes, I'm sure," _replied mother Lapras! _"I don't want to be separated from my child, but I also know that she doesn't want to be separated from her trainer, so my choice was obvious. I chose to stay with my child so she can be happy by staying with her trainer and me being there with her as well!"_

_"If that is your decision, then so be it," _said the leading Lapras, and after they said good bye to each other, he led his school away to continue their travel.

"Are you both really sure you made the right choice," asked Ash?

_"Yes, we are sure," _both mother and daughter Lapras replied at the same time, and then smiled together. They were both happy to finally be together again, and young Lapras was also happy she didn't have to leave Ash so she can stay with her mother.

After the school of Lapras's left, and Ash and the other were about to leave to find Officer Jenny on the Island they saw in the distance, they heard a sound of a both approaching them.

"Hey kids, what is going on here, are you OK," asked the person from the both as it was approaching them, and they recognized the woman as Officer Jenny?

"Yes, we are all right Officer Jenny," replied Ash! "Though I can't say the same about those pirates."

Officer Jenny then looked at the ship that was frozen in the spot and was prevented from moving away, as well as several pirates frozen in blocks of ice.

"What happened here?" Officer Jenny asked, and Ash and the others explained everything that happened since his Lapras noticed the school.

"It's a good thing you were passing by here, otherwise all those Lapras's could have been captured by those pirates," said Officer Jenny.

"It was all thanks to my Lapras her," said Ash, and patted his Lapras who blushed at the praise from her trainer. "She was the one who sensed them, and brought us here, I'm ashamed to admit I didn't feel anything happening."

"Just because you are Aura Guardian, Ash, doesn't mean you are all powerful," said Misty after she saw that Ash might start blaming himself for what might have happened if his Lapras didn't sensed the others. "There will be times something will pass by you without you noticing, and you can't blame yourself if something bad happens, because you are just human like all the rest of us, and not some all-seeing God."

"You are right Misty," replied Ash, after he realized that Misty is right. No matter how powerful he becomes there are some things that he will miss and he can't save everyone and make everything better.

"Ahh, so you are an Aura Guardian," said Officer Jenny, and Ash nodded, but wandered why she had that smile on her face! "Well then you'll probably be very happy to know that all those pirates are going to spend the rest of their lives in prison and won't be able to capture and hurt any other Pokemon!"

That news did make Ash happy, and then Officer Jenny went on the pirate ship to arrest all the non-frozen pirates and then with the help of Ash, Misty, Tracey and their Pokemon, she unfroze those frozen, and Ash also sent Blastoise to defrost the Tentacruel who sunk in the bottom of the ocean, and tell them that they are free to go where ever they want.

After Officer Jenny had all pirates tied up on her both, she took them to nearby Tarroco Island, and placed them in prison, while Ash and the others followed after her.

Once they reached the Island Ash caught mother Lapras in one of the spare Poke balls, and returned young Lapras in her Poke ball, and then sent them booth at Oak's Ranch so they can have some rest a peace there.

The three spend the day that night on the Island, and in the morning they caught a ferry that went toward Kanto Region.

XXX

After few days of raveling by ferry from Tarroco Island, Ash, Misty and Tracey have finally arrived at the port close to Pallet Town, and are now about to arrive at Ash's house.

"We've finally made it," commented Misty while almost dragging herself down the road toward Ash's house. "I love traveling, but I can't wait for a little break after all this time we traveled."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Ash. "Even I am tired and that is saying something considering how much training I did before I started my journey."

"It might be because we spent so much time riding on Lapras and going all over Orange Archipelago," said Tracey. "Traveling on land is one thing, but riding on a Pokemon from Island to Island every single day for months can be very exhausting."

Few minutes later, and Ash was opening the door of his house. "Hey mom, Amber, are you home?" He yelled after he entered in the house, while Misty and Tracey followed him inside.

"Hey Ash, is that you," all three heard a males voice, and Ash and Misty quickly recognized it?

"Don't tell me that that is who I think it is," said Misty.

"I think it is," confirmed Ash.

"Haa! Who are you talking about? Who is it?" Asked Tracey.

Just then Brock appeared from behind the kitchen door. He was wearing an apron and looked like he was cleaning. Funny thing considering that the last time Ash and Misty saw him he was also wearing apron and was cleaning as well, but that was in another house, and now they are wondering what he is doing here in Ash's house.

"Hey guys, you are finally back," said Brock after he came in front of them. "You must be tired from all that traveling, so why don't you go and wash yourself, while I finish making lunch."

"Brock, what are you doing here," asked Ash after few moments of staring at him along with Misty and Tracey, who, by the way was completely clueless about what is going on? "Last time we saw you; you were with Professor Ivy!"

As soon as Ash said that, Brock slumped to his knees in the corner of the room and was sulking with rain clouds above his head, and while saying. 'That Name!'

The three just looked at him with dead pan expressions. Misty and Ash already knew what is going on just by seeing this, while Tracey, even though he didn't know exactly what is going on, thought that a guy shouldn't act like this.

"She must have dumped him," commented Misty, and Ash only nodded in agreement.

The front door opened just then, and Delia came in followed by Amber. They were carrying some bags with food and some other stuff. When Delia and Amber saw Ash, they quickly dropped their bags and jumped at him and gave him a big hug.

"Ash, you are finally home," said Delia, while hugging him. "I was so worried about you. You should call more frequently so I know nothing happened to you!"

"Come on mom, I'm not a little baby, I can take care of myself just fine," said Ash in exasperation. His mother is just too overprotective, and starts acting like this every time he goes some were and doesn't call at her at least once every three days.

"You are my baby, Ash, and always will be," Delia said, and Ash blushed at the smirks Misty, Tracey and even Brock were giving him.

But he let it go, and then looked at Amber. "Hey Amber, long time no see. How have you been doing?" Asked Ash.

"I'm doing great," replied Amber with a big smile on her face. She was happy that Ash is home after another few months of traveling, and even though he is not her real brother, she learned to love him like one, and want to spend more time with him like every other little sister wants to spend time with her big brother. "I've just been with mom to a grocery shopping and after lunch I was going to go and train with my Pokemon a little!"

"I see, well I'm glad you are taking your training seriously, and are not waiting to start your journey," said Ash. "But I hope you are not spending too much time training them, it would be good to spend some time relaxing as well."

"Don't worry, I only spend few hours every day with my Pokemon, and the rest of the time I'm spending with mom helping around the house, or playing with some other kids from the town," said Amber, and Ash nodded his head in satisfaction. Amber is very smart and hard working for her age, and he likes that and thinks it will only make her better person in the future, and turn her into a slacker.

"Ok, then, I'll go with you later to Professor Oak's ranch to see your Pokemon," said Ash, and Amber just smiled at him since she was happy to be with her big brother, and having a chance to prove she is a good trainer, even though she technically isn't one just yet. "But before that, will someone tell me how did Brock ended up here?"

"Well, you see," started Delia. "About a week ago I was in town doing some shopping, and on my way back I found Brock lying on the ground. He looked terrible, and when I asked what happened and mentioned 'that name', he practically fell apart, so I brought him here, and he's been here ever since." Explained Delia, and at the same time she dodged saying Professor Ivy's name since Brock is there and could hear her.

"OK," said Ash. "Well anyway, why don't we go and eat something, because I'm hungry, and I'm sure Misty and Tracey are as well."

"I agree with Ash," said Misty. "After we eat then we should have some rest before we go to Professor Oak's ranch, since you want to go there." She said while looking at Ash and Tracey, but mainly Tracey since she knew he can't wait to meet Professor Oak in person.

Then, they all went into the kitchen and had lunch that Brock insisted to prepare as payment for staying in the house. Of course, no one complained since Brock is an amazing cook.

During lunch, Ash, Misty and Tracey were telling about their journey through Orange Archipelago, and all adventures they head there.

Once the lunch was over, Ash, Misty and Tracey went to have some sleep, Delia and Amber watched television since there was nothing else to do, while Brock was cleaning the house. Thus the reason there was nothing for Delia and Amber to do as Brock wanted to do it alone.

Once Ash, Misty and Tracey had few hours of sleep, and after Brock finished house cleaning, they all went to Oaks Ranch so Ash can deliver GS Ball, let his Pokemon out of their Poke ball's to have some fresh air, and see his other Pokemon.

"Hi Ash, everyone, I see you are finally back," said Professor Oak after he opened his front door and saw Ash, his family and friends. "Come on in."

"Thanks Professor Oak," said Ash, after he and the others went inside the house. "And yes, we arrived few hours ago, but decided to have some sleep before we come here."

"I see! Well I'm glad you are all back safe," said Professor Oak. "And congratulations for the win in Orange League, Ash. That was a big success."

"Thanks Professor," said Ash, and then pulled out GS ball. "Here is the GS Ball Professor. Delivered just like I promised."

Professor Oak took the ball from Ash, and then sat down on the chair in the leaving room, while others set on the bad or sofa. "This really is an interesting ball, Ash. I have never seen one like this before, and I'm sure it's going to be a challenge to find something, since Professor Ivy couldn't find a thing."

As he said that, they all heard, 'that name', being muttered and when they looked toward the place where the voice came from, they saw Brock on his knees in the corner of the room, with rain clouds over his head.

"Ahh! Is he still doing that," asked Oak, when he saw Brock?

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Delia with a sigh. "I learned not to mention that name in front of him, but it looks like someone will always let it slip."

"Come on Brock, pull yourself together man," said Ash, with slightly raised voice that surprised everyone a little, and even Brock stopped sulking and looked at Ash! "Are you seriously going to act like that just because of some girl?"

"It's easy for you to say!" said Brock a little hurt because of Ash's words. "You weren't the one rejected by a girl. In fact, you got yourself a harem without even trying to find a single girl, and I can't even get one girl I like!"

"Brock, I'm almost positive that you didn't actually like a single girl of all the girls and woman we met since we met and started traveling," said Ash, and now everyone was confused by his words, but no one more that Brock.

"What do you mean?" Asked Brock.

"You flirt with one girl, and then after we met the next one, you flirt with her as well, and then again with the next one," said Ash, and Brock had a thoughtful expression, but didn't understand where Ash was going with this.

"Someone who starts liking a single girl, doesn't run and flirt with the next one after he was rejected," explained Ash. "If you like a girl, you fight for her, and only go after another girl after you are sure you have no chance with the girls you like, or even love. Can you seriously tell me that you actually like hundreds of different girls we met and you flirted with, during our traveling?"

After he heard Ash's explanation, and then question, Brock realized that, Ash was actually right. If he really liked any of those girls then he wouldn't flirt with others, and would try to be with that girl.

Of all the girls he met during his journey, the only one he could say he felt something for, would be Suzy, and he let her go without even trying anything.

"Well, maybe next time I talk to her, I'll ask her if there can be something between us," Brock thought in his head. "It's not like I can lose anything if I do."

"You are right, Ash," said Brock after few minutes of being quiet. "I didn't really like any of those girls, at least not in that way, I thought they were all beautiful so I flirted with them, but I didn't feel anything.

Brock's confession brought smiles on everyone faces. Maybe now he will stop acting like he did for the last week, and maybe, just maybe, stop flirting with girls were ever they go and embers himself and them while doing so.

"I'm glad to hear that, Brock," said Ash, and then they went back to the conversation about GS ball.

They spent some time talking with one another, and Tracey finally got to show Professor Oak his sketches and was happy when Oak praised him for them.

After some time, when it was already dark outside, Professor Oak then went to his lab to research GS ball a little before going to bad, while Ash and the others went back to Ash house for the night, but he left all his Pokemon he had with him at Oak's Lab with the others.

Tracey, though, decided to stay at the Ranch and help Professor Oak with GS ball, and he would come back to Ash's house later.

The next morning, Ash, Misty, Brock and Amber went on Oaks ranch again (Tracey stayed at the ranch all night with Professor Oak researching the GS ball) so Ash can spend some time with time with the Pokemon he didn't take on Orange Archipelago. He wanted to see if they continued to train, or they were slacking off, and at the same time he wanted to see how Amber's Pokemon are progressing.

"Well, I'm glad to see that none of you were slacking off while you were staying here," said Ash to his Pokemon after he checked their state with few quick battles between them, and against Misty's, Brock's and Amber's Pokemon.

His Pokemon just smirked Ash's happiness. Of course they continued to train. They have spent so much time with him training like crazy so right now they wouldn't know what to do instead of training.

"I'm also happy to say that your Pokemon are much more powerful than I thought they would be, Amber," Ash then praised his sister for a job well done, and she blushed at the compliment.

"I-I had some help from your Pokemon, so I can't say it was all my doing that they became so strong," said Amber.

"While we did help you with some pointers, it was you who trained with your Pokemon, and you should feel happy about their progress," said Mega Lucario.

"Lucario is right, Amber," said Ash. "You should be happy."

"But anyway," Ash suddenly said, and it looked like he was changing subject. He was looking at his Pokemon, and it appeared he has something important to say to them. Thy realized that, and were all ears.

"In a few days, Amber is going to start her journey," Ash said, and now everyone was looking at Amber, making her blush at the attention. "And since I decided to go to Johto Region next, we came to an agreement for her to come with me, and travel together for a little while until she learns to take care of herself, or makes some friends and travel with them."

"Now. Because I'm going to the new region, I'm again going to compete in gym battles and then in Johto League, but I have decided to not use most of you in those battles," Ash explained, and after he was finished, most of his Pokemon slumped down. They were sad that Ash won't use them in battles any more, and thought that maybe they did something wrong, or they just are not as strong as he thought, or wonted them to be.

On the other hand, few of his Pokemon knew exactly why Ash won't use them in battles. It was for the same reason he didn't use Lucario, Pikachu and Alakazam in battles for most of Kanto Region. They are just too powerful for normal battles.

The same goes for Mewtwo and Lugia, who knew that Ash is not using them in battle because it wouldn't be fair to the other trainers.

"I can tell by your expressions that you think I won't be using you in battles anymore because I'm disappointed because of something, or think you are weaker than I won't you to be," said Ash, and they all nodded they heads while looking at the ground.

"I just want to say that you are all wrong," Ash said, and they all perked up at his words. "You are all too powerful, and in normal battles against normal trainers, and gym leaders you can win easily. No one but a Pokemon of an Elite Four member or a regional champion can fight against you, and that is the reason I'm not taking you with me. At least not most of you."

All of Ash Pokemon that thought he was disappointed in them, now had smiles on their faces. They knew that Ash is not a type of trainer to be disappointed in his Pokemon no matter if they are week or strong, but deep down they had their doubts. But they are gone now.

"As I said, I won't be taking MOST of you with me," Ash started talking again, and everyone was now listening to what he will say, and some of hoped he will choose them to come with him. "Few among you didn't get as much training with me as some other, and they also didn't have many battles, so I'm going to take them with me, or exchange them from time to time to have some training and battles."

"So, let see who comes for more training and battles, and who stays," Ash said, and then started walking around his Pokemon, and looking at them while thinking.

Misty, Brock and Amber were standing on the side and waiting to see who Ash will choose to come with him. Tracey was still with Professor Oak inside the Lab trying to figure out GS Ball, while Delia was back in her house.

After few minutes of walking around and thinking, Ash stopped in front of Mega Lucario, Alakazam and Pikachu who were standing together, and started talking.

"Lucario, Alakazam and Pikachu, you three will be staying here," Ash said simply but he was also sad that his three longtime friends won't be coming with him.

The three of them weren't surprised by Ash's decision.

"You three are just way to powerful for anyone but a Regional Champion, so there is no point in fighting while using you, as it is certain win," Ash explained his choice, and all of his Pokemon and friends nodded in understanding. "But, since the three of you are the most powerful along with Mewtwo, I'll leave the four of you to take care of the others, and make sure they don't start to slack of. When I come back from Johto, I want them all to be at least at the same level as they are now, if not stronger.

He then looked at all of his Pokemon. "You are all smart enough to know how to train yourself."

At his words, Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu and Mewtwo nodded in understanding, and all the other Pokemon nodded as well.

"Ok, next are you two," said Ash, while standing in front of his Charizard's. "I'm assuming there is no reason to say this, as you already know, but you will be staying here."

Amaterasu and Ra nodded in agreement. They knew that they are some of Ash's strongest Pokemon, and were already expecting for him to leave them at ranch.

This continued on for some time, and when he was finished, the result was next:

Mega Lucario, Alakazam, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Amaterasu, Ra, Magenta, Butterfree, Mega Pidgeot, Crobat, Venusaur, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Blastoise, Volcarona, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Kingdra, Rapidash, Rhyperior, Dragonite, Dragonair, Electabuzz, Leafeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Amaura, Giant Onix, Snorlax and Mother Lapras will be staying at the ranch.

While two Eevee's, Tyrunt, Lapras and Lugia, will be traveling with him for some time, or will be exchanged for training and battles from time-to-time. Though in Lugia's case, she is coming only so they can search for her family since she used to live in Johto Region.

After Ash was finished with choosing which Pokemon will be staying at the ranch, and which will be coming with him, he only had one more thing to do before he lets them go do their things.

"Electabuzz and Onix, come here," Ash said, and the two Pokemon he called came right in front of him.

"Since the two of you won't be coming with me in Johto, and since you have proven that you are probably stronger than most if not every Electabuzz and Onix in the world, I want to ask you if you want to evolve?" Ash explained what he wanted, and the two Pokemon and Ash's friends were surprised by his question since Ash doesn't really care about evolving his Pokemon until they want that. But then again he is asking them, so it is their choice.

_"But why now," _asked Electabuzz?

"The two of you can only evolve using Electirizer and Metal Coat, and I can give them to you now, otherwise you will have to wait over a year until I get back from Johto," Ash explained, and the two Pokemon realized he was right. "Also, you two can still advance higher in your current forms, but it will be difficult without hard training and battles every single day, and with you staying here it will be impossible. But if you evolve, then new possibilities will open for you, and you will be able to continue to advance without problems."

Electabuzz and Giant Onix thought about what to do for a few minutes, and then they looked at one another, and nodded their heads.

_"We want to evolve," _said Giant Onix. _"So give us the items we need."_

Ash took Electirizer and Metal Coat from his pocket where he put them before he left his house as he was planning to ask them this ever since the battle against Drake.

"Here you go," said Ash, and Electabuzz went first and took Electirizer in his arms, and at that same moment he started glowing.

The glow continued for a few seconds, grooving stronger and bigger for few more seconds, and then stopped.

In place of Electabuzz, now stood Electivire, a Pokemon that no one has seen before.

Electivire looks like a large humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes. He appears to lack a neck, and has red eyes, a black spot on his forehead, and a pair of antennae with bulbous tips. The fur on its cheeks and shoulders is spiky and ruffled. It has two black tails with red rounded ends, resembling open electrical wires. Electivire has black feet with three, clawed toes, and five black fingers on each of its hands.

He is also much bigger then Electabuzz was. Probably 3/4 bigger.

"Wow, Electivire looks amazing," commented Misty, and Brock and Amber agreed with her.

"How do you feel, Electivire?" Asked Ash.

_"I feel great," _exclaimed Electivire, while looking at his arms and at himself. He appeared happy at his new looks. It made him look tougher than before. _"I feel much more powerful now then I was before. Though I must hand it over to Venusaur who was able to defeat his evolved form while he was still Ivysaur. I doubt I would be able to defeat this form as Electabuzz."_

Venusaur smirked at Electivire's words.

"Venusaur as an Ivysaur was more powerful the even above average Ivysaur and that is why he was able to win that battle," said Ash. "The same goes for you. You as Electabuzz was far above average Electabuzz, and now that you have evolved you feel more powerful than normal Electivire. I'm pretty sure that as Electabuzz, you would be able to defeat average Electivire."

"So, you mean it is better to train your Pokemon to become as best as possible in their lower level forms then to evolve them quickly so they can become more powerful," commented Brock.

"Yeah, I think that is the best thing to do," confirmed Ash. "Remember how Lt. Surge evolved his Pikachu into Raichu to soon, and it turned out that he was to slow because he didn't increase his speed as Pikachu."

"Yeah, I remember," said Brock. "There are some moves that can only be learned in lower forms, and may seem useless at first but can prove to be necessary in the future."

"The best way to train Pokemon depends on the Pokemon," Ash started another explanation. "Some Pokemon want to become as powerful as it is possible before they evolve, and it is best to let them do that, because they will be more powerful than they would be if they evolved to soon. Pokemon like Electabuzz and Ivysaur are those types of Pokemon because they can learn a lot in lower forms."

"But there are Pokemon like Butterfree and Beedrill who cannot learn many moves in their lower forms, and physical training is next to impossible for them, so it is best for them to evolve into their final forms, and then they can progress very far."

"I see," said Misty. "I never thought about things that way. I always thought that Pokemon always become more powerful when they evolve."

Before Ash could reply, a voice was heard coming toward them. "Pokemon do always become more powerful when they evolve, but how much powerful depends on how powerful they were before."

Everyone looked at were the voice came from, and saw Gary Oak coming toward them.

"Gary! When did you come here?" Asked Misty.

"I was here for some time and was watching you," replied Gary.

"Man, I really need to learn to use Aura and Psychic powers without focusing," muttered Ash, and everyone gave his questioning looks.

"What do you mean?" Asked Amber.

"I didn't feel him standing there at all," replied Ash. "It is one of the harder things to learn when you're learning about Aura and Psychic powers. I learned to feel others presence, but only if I'm focused, if I'm not then I can't feel a thing, and it is possible for someone to ambush me when I'm not expecting it."

"I thought you always feel everything because you are rarely surprised by anything," commented Brock.

"That's because I'm focused most of the time, but sometimes I just lose focus and then it is possible to slip pass my senses," said Ash. "But forget about that for now. So, Gary, how did the training go?"

"It went OK," replied Gary. "I did what you did and went on Mt. Silver to train. I got to admit though. That damn Mountain is tough as all hell. It took me and my Pokemon some time to adjust to the cold. But at least my Pokemon became much more powerful."

"Good for you." Said Ash. "But let's get back to what I was doing."

"Onix, it's your turn." Said Ash, and then he placed Metal Coat on top of Onix's head, and Onix started glowing just like Electivire earlier, and if it is possible grew even bigger then he was.

A few seconds later, a Steelix that must be 16 meters long, which is almost twice the size of the normal Steelix, was staring at all of them.

"What the hell!" Yelled Brock, not believing what he was seeing. The others didn't look better judging by the jaws dropped on the floor. "That Steelix is almost twice the size of mine!"

"I will admit, that is one impressive Pokemon," said Gary, after being quiet for few seconds, and after he picked his jaw from the floor. "I mean, that Onix was bigger than normal so Steelix was bound to be bigger as well, but this is ridiculous."

"I agree with Gary," said Misty. "This is a sight to remember for the rest of my life."

"Congratulation's Steelix, you really look great, and I can feel power from you," said Ash, and Steelix almost looked like was pumping his chest in pride.

_"Thanks Ash,"_ Steelix thanked.

"Well, now that that is over, you can all go and do whatever you want," Ash said to all of his Pokemon, and they all went in different directions, though some went in the same ways together.

"So, Garry, how about we have a one-on-one battle," suggested Ash, and surprised Gary by the sudden request. "We did promise last time we saw each other to have a battle when you come back from training."

"You are right," Gary said. "We did agree on that."

"So, who will you use," asked Ash, as he stood across from Gary few minutes later? Brock was standing on the side since he will be a referee.

"Come on out, Eevee!" Gary called his Pokemon, and it turned out to be an Eevee.

"So, you got an Eevee," commented Ash, and then he closed his eyes and used Telepathy to call his own Eevee.

Few moments later, two Eevee's that Ash has come running toward him.

"OK, Eevee," said Ash while patting the male Eevee. "I want you to try and battle against Gary's Eevee. I know you and your lady didn't have any training and battles with me, and I want to change that."

_"I'm ready," _said Eevee, and stood across from Gary's Eevee.

"You are going to battle with Pokemon that had no training at all," said Gary a little surprised by Ash's choice of Pokemon to battle him. But then again, Ash is a kind of trainer that can surprise everyone, and he wouldn't be surprised if he manages to pull something out of his ass and win a battle by using a just hatched Caterpie against Charizard.

"This two Eevee's are the parents of the other Eeveelutions I have, and they mostly stayed here so they can be with their kids, and are not very interested in battles," explained Ash. "Of course, just because they didn't do much battling, and didn't train with me doesn't mean they are weak. They used to train in the Safari Zone where they lived, and after I sent them here, they continued their training."

"Well then, let's see what he has to offer in this battle," said Gary, and got ready for the start of the match.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Ash and Gary. The first trainer to lose his Pokemon, losses the match," announced Brock. "Are you both ready?"

Ash and Gary nodded, and Brock started the match.

"BEGIN!"

While Ash and Gary were dueling outside, Professor Oak was trying to find out what kind of Poke Ball is the GS ball, but he had little success.

"Did you find something Professor Oak?" asked Tracey who was there with Professor in his lab. He was mostly quiet and just watched what Oak was doing, but now decided to ask.

"Well, Tracey, the only thing I know, is that I know nothing," Professor Oak simply said, and Tracey had a surprised look on his face. Professor Oak has spent the entire day looking and checking the GS ball, and he still got nothing.

"I have never seen a Poke ball like this one," continued Professor Oak. "I have seen almost every king of Poke ball in the world, and have even spend some time checking Master Ball that Ash has, but this seems even more complex than that."

"I tried everything to open it and it can't be opened. I scanned it, and it shows nothing. There is absolutely nothing I know about Poke Balls that seems to work on this thing."

"So what are you going to do now?" Asked Tracey after Professor Oak finished talking.

"There is only one thing I can do at this point, and that is to send the ball to my friend Kurt who is a world-famous Poke Ball smith," replied Professor Oak. "He leaves in Azalea Town in Johto Region so I have to find someone who can take it to him. He might be the only one who can find out what this Poke Ball is and if there is some Pokemon inside it."

"Now that you mentioned Pokemon, that might actually be a possibility," said Tracey, and Professor Oak looked at him with a questioning look.

"If there is a Pokemon inside it, it might explain why it can be opened or scanned," said Tracey. "It could be that the Pokemon is creating some sort of protection on the ball and is refusing to come out."

"That's an interesting theory," said Professor Oak after thinking about what Tracey said. "But I cannot think of any Pokemon that could do that, or stay in the Poke Ball for so long. The only Pokemon who could create that kind of protection would be a Legendary of Mythical Pokemon."

"Could there really be a Legendary Pokemon inside the GS ball?" Asked Tracey, a little more than excited about the possibility of seeing a Legendary or Mythical Pokemon. "And even if there is, then which one?

"As you said, this Poke Ball is abnormally protected from opening, and I can't possibly think about someone creating a Poke Ball that cannot be opened, so it only leaves the possibility that a Pokemon is protecting the ball and itself," replied Professor Oak.

"As for which one, I have no idea. There are many Legendary and Mythical Pokemon in the word, so I can only guess at this point."

"And what is your guess?" Asked Tracey.

"Well. Professor Ivy found it on Valencia Island, which is a part of Orange Archipelago, and the Archipelago could be considered to be a part of Kanto Region since it is the closest to us than any other Region except Johto."

"So, if I take all the known Legendary and Mythical Pokemon from Kanto Region, and even take into account Johto Region, then I would say it is one of the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon from those two Regions," said Professor Oak. "Of course, it is possible for the ball to have floated on the sea from some other region, but the chances of that are very low, if not abysmal."

"If I remember correctly, the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon from Kanto and Johto are; Three legendary birds, three legendary beasts, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Mew and Mewtwo," said Tracey.

"I guess we can rule out Mewtwo since it is with Ash, and I doubt there is another one, or Ash would have found information about Team Rocket cloning more than one," said Professor Oak, and Tracey agreed. He heard about Mewtwo while traveling with Ash, and Professor Oak gave him more details about Mew's clone.

"So that leaves one of the others," said Tracey.

"Yes, but I believe that the Pokemon who might be in the GS ball to be at least a part Psychic Type because only Psychic Pokemon can pull this kind of protection," said Professor Oak.

"But which one of them are Psychic Type," asked Tracey.

"Well, I know for sure Mew is at least part Psychic if not full Psychic Type Mythical Pokemon, and the only other is Lugia, who is Psychic and Flying type," replied Professor Oak.

"Are there no other Legendary or Mythical Pokemon in Kanto and Johto that could be in the ball, because I doubt one of those two would be inside," questioned Tracey.

"Well," professor Oak started after thinking about Tracey's question. "The only other I can think of would be Celebi, but Celebi is a Pokemon that is almost never seen as it can live in any possible time because of its time manipulation ability's. Of course, I could be wrong, and it could be that Celebi is inside, and if Celebi, or actually any other Legendary of Mythical Pokemon is inside the GS ball that would bring another question, and that is. How it ended up inside?"

At this, Tracey groaned, which is not something he does often, and then said. "The more we try to figure out this Ball, the more questions without answers appear."

"That is how it is when you are researcher," said Professor Oak with a smile on his face. "There will be a lot of question at first, but eventually with research you can find the answers you are looking for."

"So, who are you going to send to Johto Region to take the GS ball to Kurt?" Asked Tracey.

"I think I'll ask Ash to take it," replied Professor Oak. "I know he plans to go there next, and I heard Amber is going to go with him as she is starting her journey in a few days, so he can take it."

"I though you would send your grandson," said Tracey.

"I don't even know where he is," replied Professor Oak. "And even if his here, I would prefer Ash to take it since he could protect the ball better then Gary."

"Then I guess we have to wait for the morning to come so you can ask Ash," said Tracey. "I guess I'll go back to Ash house and get some sleep, we've probably been her for a few hours and is already late at night."

As Tracey went toward the door of the lab, he heard Professor Oak calling him. "Do you know what time it is?" Professor asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know," relied Tracey. "It should be passed midnight, I guess."

"Tracey, its 10 in the morning," Professor Oak simply said, and Tracey looked at the clock that Professor was pointing at.

"Wh-What," asked Tracey not believing that he had spent the entire night and most of the morning in the lab without even noticing it?

"Yeah, we have spent the night in the lab," said Professor Oak.

"But how could have possibly passed so much time?" asked Tracey. "It feels like Ash and the others went home just a few hours ago."

"You'll get used to it," said Professor Oak. "You have no idea how many times I have stayed the night in the lab researching and not even noticing the time pass. But over time I got used to it."

Tracey just sighed and said. "Well then let's go outside and see if Ash and the others came."

The two of them then left the lab and went in the leaving room, and were about to head to the entrance door and head outside, but then the door opened and in came Gary along with Ash, Amber, Misty and Brock.

"Gary, when did you come back?" Asked Professor Oak after he saw his grandson.

"About an hour ago," replied Gary. "I've been outside with Ash and the others."

"Yeah, we came here a while ago and have been with my Pokemon, and then Gary showed up and we had a one-on-one battle," said Ash.

"And who won," asked Professor Oak.

"It was actually a tie," replied Ash, and Gary scoffed a little and Professor Oak and Tracey raised their eyebrows. Professor Oak because he knew Ash is much better than Gary, but Gary's expression showed disappointment which is surprising considering that even Gary knows Ash is better.

As for Tracey, he was surprised because in the time he traveled with Ash he never saw him tie or lose a match, against anyone.

"But why the long face Gary?" asked Professor Oak. "You know that a tie against Ash is like you won a Regional Championship."

"I wouldn't have a problem, if we didn't tie with him using one of his Eevee who never received any training from him whatsoever," replied Gary with a scoff, and the others laughed at his expression.

After that they all went to have breakfast. They talked a little about Gary training, and Gay and Tracey introduced themselves.

Then the subject of GS Ball came, and Professor Oak said about Tracey's and his idea that there might be a Legendary or Mythical Pokemon inside of it.

"I can tell you right now that Mew is not inside that ball, and that there is no other Mewtwo since Team Rocket and Dr. Fuji only cloned one," said Ash, and Amber got a little sad at the mention of her father, but quickly let it go. There is no point in getting back to that, as now she has new family that loves her, and she loves them.

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Gary, who was there and was interested in the GS Ball, and the possibility that there is a Legendary or Mythical Pokemon inside of it.

"Mew awakened my powers when I was a kid, and because of that I have a sort of connection to her," replied Ash, and the others didn't know what he meant. "There is only one Mew in the world right now, and if she was inside of that Poke Ball, then I would have been able to sense her when I tried to the first time I saw the GS Ball in Professor Ivy's lab, and that time I couldn't sense a thing. The same goes for Mewtwo."

"I see," said Professor Oak. "Well, that rules out two most likely possibilities. All the others are questionable."

"Yeah, I might be able to rule out Lugia as well, all we have to do is show the ball to young Lugia, and she can tell us if there is Lugia inside," suggested Ash.

"Could her mother be inside the GS Ball," questioned Misty?

"I don't know, but we can find out later," said Ash.

"If Lugia is not inside the GS Ball, I would like you to take it to my old friend Kurt, who lives in Azalea Town in Johto Region, and have him look at it," said Professor Oak.

"Ok, I can do that," agreed Ash. "But what can this guy do that you or anyone else couldn't?"

"Kurt is the world's best Poke Ball smith, and as such he has the biggest chances of finding what hides inside the GS Ball. If there is anything inside that is, but even if there is nothing in it, he might be able to open it and find out who made it and for what purpose."

"Ok, there won't be a problem with that as I was already planning to go to Johto in a few days when Amber starts her journey," said Ash, and looked at Amber. "Are you still planning to go to Johto with me?"

"Yes, I'll go to Johto with you first, and then I'll travel through Kanto alone," replied Amber with a smile.

After that the conversation was over, and they continued to eat.

Once the breakfast was over, everyone went to see Ash's Lugia so she can try to feel GS Ball, and see if there might be Lugia inside, but in the end there was no Lugia inside, and young Lugia couldn't fell anything just like Ash when he first tried.

The next few days, Ash and his friends spent relaxing, and waiting for the day Amber will start her journey.

That day came five days later, and now Ash and Amber are in front of their house along with Misty and Brock. Delia, Red, Professor Oak and Tracey were there as well saying good bye to them and good luck on their journey through Johto Region.

Gary already left few days ago, probably to get a head start on Ash.

Leaf was revealed to have went to Johto some time ago, but after she and Ash talked on the phone, they agreed to travel together through Johto and will meet in Azalea Town where Leaf is right now. She said she was challenging gyms there, so their journey will cover mostly the same destinations.

Three days ago, Ash also received a call from an old friend he met three years ago at the Summer Camp in Pallet Town. Her name is Serena, she is two years younger than Ash, and wants to start her journey with him through Johto and not Kalos, which is her home Region. Ash accepted and will meet with her in Viridian City.

Tracey was offered by Professor Oak to be his assistant, and he accepted since it was like a dream come true.

Amber refused to take a starter Pokemon since she already has several Pokemon, and is going to start her journey with them. She took Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Togepi with her, and will be exchanging them with the other Pokemon she already has, and also has two spots left for more Pokemon to catch. Also, Red has arranged for Rota research division to make her the same Pokedex like Ash's so she is now well equipped for her journey.

Brock has sent his strongest Pokemon back at Pewter City Gym for his family to use them for the matches, and took some of his weaker Pokemon to train them. He took Magby, Psyduck, Vulpix, Nidorino, Nidorina, and Darkrai who he didn't want to leave back because if someone found out that there is a Legendary Pokemon in Pewter Gym, they might attack and that would put his family at risk. And he also has an agreement with Darkrai to help him get stronger since Tobias didn't train him at all.

Misty did the same thing. She left most of her Pokemon back in Cerulean Gym and only took Eevee, Seel, Kabuto, Tirtouga, Poliwag and Volcanion, who had the same agreement with her as Darkrai with Brock.

As for Ash, he only took two Eevee's, Tyrunt, Lapras and Lugia, on his journey to Johto just as he decided few days ago.

After Ash's and Ambers parents, as well as Oak and Tracey said good bye to them all, the group of four left toward Viridian City to meet with Serena, and then after to Johto Region.

**And finally I have finished Orange League. I must admit it is not one of my favorite League's, so it took a long time to write.**

**Now, for Johto Region, it is close to be finished, as there are few more chapters remaining, but I'm not going to start uploading Johto until I finish it, so the next chapter won't come out in 10 days like the previous chapters, but instead will most likely come out some time in June.**

**See you soon! Bye Bye!**


	35. Chapter 35 - Johto Region 1

**Chapter 35**

The group of four have left Pallet Town sometime in the mid-morning, and have been traveling for most of the day toward Viridian City to meet with Serena who is supposed to arrive from Kalos Region around 16:00 in the afternoon.

Right now, it's about 16:10 o'clock, and the group is few minutes from Viridian City airport where they will meet Serena, who is already waiting for them.

"Hey, Ash, remind me who this girl we are meeting is." Misty was suddenly heard as they were approaching the airport. Brock and Amber just looked at Ash, interested in his answer as well.

"Her name is Serena," Ash started. "I met her about a year before I started my journey at the summer camp that Professor Oak. I was there with Gary and Leaf at the time, and met her in the forest where she accidently got herself lost and hurt, so I helped her. Later we both found out that her mother is an old friend of my father, that he met in Kalos Region where she used to be a Rhyhorn racer.

"After that we became friends, until she went back in Kalos." Ash finished his explanation.

"Ok." Misty said.

"Why did you ask again," Ash asked her? "I thought I already told all of you after Serena called me."

"You did." Misty said. "You didn't mention anything about her mother though. And I was just curious why would she call you out of the blue, and ask to travel with you."

"Well, she is a new trainer, and she used to be very timid, and quiet, so I assume she doesn't want to travel alone," Ash shrugged, but then he asked. "You wouldn't happen to be jealous of her, would you?"

Misty's face turned scarlet in embarrassment, and stuttered. "N-no I'm n-not jealous."

But of course, Ash, Brock and Amber knew better and could tell she is jealous.

"Wow, you actually are jealous," Ash teased her. "I wasn't expecting that, considering that you have no problem with Cynthia, Leaf and Diantha."

Misty gave him a mean look with narrowed eyes, and said. "Just because I have no problem with those three, doesn't mean I'm ok if you go after every girl we meet on the journey."

"I never went after every girl we met," Ash said with a little fake hurt in his voice, but then he grinned. "We have Brock to do it for me."

This made Amber and Misty laugh, while Brock looked like he wanted to bury himself in concrete.

But then Ash decided to tease Misty a little more, and said. "Then again, now that he is going to stop flirting with all those girls we meet, I might have to do it."

This made Misty stop laughing, and looked at him like she will murder him.

"If you do that, I'll skin you alive," Misty threatened, and Brock and Amber almost believed her because of her straight face, though Ash only smiled.

"I don't think you can do that," Ash said, and Misty glared at him harder. "Besides, in a few years when we start doing THAT, and you find out how good it's going to feel to make out with other girls, you will probably ask me to bring new girls in bed with us once in a while.

As soon as he said that, Brock and Amber choked on their spit, and blushed deep red, while Misty's whole body burned red with steam coming from her ears, in embarrassment and from the pictures that suddenly came to her head, then she passed out right in the middle of the airport they just walked in a minute earlier, and in front of the eyes of many people who were walking around it.

"OH, crap!" Ash said after Misty passed out and after people started looking at them and some even came to ask what happened.

"Is she alright, what happened to her?" Asked one of the people who approached to see what happened.

"And why is her face all red and blood coming from her nose," asked another. "Is she sick or something?"

"Don't worry, she is fine," replied Ash, and everyone just looked at him. "I might have overdone it with teasing her a little."

"You mean to tell me she passed out in the middle of the airport because you teased her!" One of the people said in disbelief.

"Aaaah… yeah," Ash confirmed.

"What did you tell her?" Asked the same man.

"You don't want to know," Ash replied while shaking his head, and the guy decided to let it go.

It was just as the crowd started to walk away, that Ash, Brock and Amber heard another voice calling Ash.

"Hey Ash, is that you," asked a girl around 10 years old with long brown hair, big blue eyes, black shirt, red short skirt, long black stockings and pink hat? "What happened, who is that girl?"

Ash, who was holding Misty and was trying to wake her up, Brock and Amber looked at the girl, and Ash recognized her immediately.

"Serena, it's good to see you again," Ash said with a charming smile that made Serena blush as soon as she was it, and Brock and Amber groaned. "How have you been?"

"I-I've b-been fine A-Ash," Serena stuttered, but gathered herself quickly. "But what happened here?"

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it," Ash replied, and then, seeing as Misty doesn't seem like is going to wake up any time soon, picked her up bridal style, and continued.

"Anyway, Serena, let me introduce you to my sister, Amber, and my friend Brock," Ash introduced Brock and Amber to Serena and vice versa.

"It's nice to meet you, Serena," both Brock and Amber said to her, as they were shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you as well," Serena replied, but then looked at Amber strangely.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Ash," Serena said. "How come I didn't meet her before?"

"Oh, Amber is not my blood sister, but she might as well be as I consider her as one," Ash said, and Amber blushed cutely, while Brock and Serena smiled.

"Also, this girl in my arms is Misty, and she is my girlfriend," as soon as Ash said that, he, Brock and Amber all saw Serena's smile almost vanish from her face for a second, but she forced it back.

"Oh, ok, but what happened to her?" Serena asked slowly in small voice, but there was curiosity in it.

"She passed out because I overdone it with teasing her," Ash replied with a smile, and Serena looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What were you teasing her about?" Serena asked.

"I think I'll wait a while before I tell you that," Ash said and Serena looked at him curiously. "I let it slip in front of Amber, I won't make the same mistake in front of you. You are still a little young to know what I told Misty."

Now Serena might be only 10 years old, and she might not know about a lot of stuff, but her mother didn't let her on the trip before giving her the talk, and because of that, she had an idea of what Ash might have said to Misty, and it made her blush as well.

"Ash, you and Misty are also young for that kind of stuff," Brock was suddenly heard, and it broke Serena out of her blush.

"I think we are old enough to talk about it," replied Ash. "And I did tell her it might happen in a couple of years, not now."

"Riiiight, in a couple of years," Brock said it more to himself than anyone else, but they all did hear him, but said nothing.

"Anyway, let's go in a Pokemon Center to let Misty sleep, and we can all spend the night there and continue in the morning," Ash suggested, and all three agreed, after which they walked out of the airport, with Ash carrying Misty, and the other followed after him.

"So, how was your trip, Serena," Ash asked as they were walking?

"It was nice," Serena replied. "I'm a little tired, but I'll rest in the Pokemon Center tonight."

"Great," Ash said with a smile and Serena blushed again, which made Brock and Amber groan and shake their heads. Again!

"I can believe he can make girls blush just by looking or smiling at them, and I couldn't do anything even with all my flirting," Brock thought in his head.

"Misty really is going to skin Ash alive if he continues to do this sort of things to every girl he meets," Amber thought.

They arrived in the Pokemon Center 15 min. later, where they got two rooms, to leave their things inside, and after Misty woke up and almost skinned Ash alive because of what he did to her, they all went to have a little walk around Viridian City, so that Amber, Brock and Misty can get to know Serena, and so she can get to know them.

The walk around Viridian City lasted for a few hours until dinner time, and even though Serena was little tired from her trip from Kalos, she didn't say anything, and enjoyed walking around and talking with the others.

Of course, they all, well minus Ash who already knew her, enjoyed talking to her, as she turned out to be interesting girl, and was quite nice.

They also met Serena's starter Pokemon, Fennekin, and Misty and Amber almost immediately fell in love with her cuteness. It seemed that even though Misty is Water Pokemon fan, she couldn't pass over Fennekin's cuteness, and gushed all over it for a while along with Amber, who didn't have any type preferences just like Ash.

After dinner, they all went in two rooms they got in Pokemon Center, and decided to go early to sleep so they can be all rested in the morning before they start their journey toward Johto Region and toward new adventures.

XXX

It took the five of them two days to get from Viridian City to Tohjo Falls, which is a sort of a Landmark that separated Kanto and Johto Regions.

Right now, the group of five are inside the Tohjo Falls, where they decided to make a small stop in their journey to have launch before they continue toward New Bark Town, which is the first place in Johto Region they will make a stop at.

"Hey Ash, can we have a spar battle between you and me?" Serena suddenly asked after they finished, they launch and were about to continue.

Ash looked at Serena a little surprised by her request, just like the others as well, but then said.

"I don't mind, but why now?" Ash asked.

"Well, I didn't have any battle since I started my journey, and I want to train my Fennekin so she will be ready for gym battles," Serena explained her reason for wanting to battle against Ash.

"Ok, if you want a spar so you can train your Pokemon, then I have no problem with that," Ash said, and then he called his female Eevee, which was out of her Poke Ball along with all the other Pokemon the group had as they also ate their launch, and went with Serena and her Fennekin in the middle of the clearing that was few meters from where they all had launch, and stood across from each other, Eevee and Fennekin in front of their trainer's.

Brock decided to be judge, and stood on the side.

"Are you ready, Serena?" Ash asked.

"I'm ready, Ash!" Serena replied.

"OK then, you can have a first attack." Ash said, and Brock started the sparing battle.

"BEGIN!"

"All right, Fennekin, start this with **Ember**!" Serena said her first move.

Fennekin then blew a blanket of small orange sparks from her mouth that then went at Eevee, who stood there until Ash was heard. "Eevee, dodge!"

Eevee jumped up, and away from Fennekin's attack, just before it was about to hit her.

"Now use **Tackle**!" Ash said.

Eevee landed on the ground, then run at Fennekin and tackled her before Serena and Fennekin could even react.

Fennekin rolled backwards a few meters from Eevee's **Tackle**, and then stopped.

"Fennekin, are you all right," Serena asked worried about her Pokemon? "Can you stand up?"

Fennekin stood up, though barely, and went back to stand in front of Serena, and across Eevee, ready to continue.

"Great, now use **Ember** again, and then follow it with **Tackle**," Serena gave her next set of attacks!

Fennekin again fired Ember at Eevee, who again dodged it, but then Fennekin ran at Eevee and was about to Tackle her, but Eevee did a front roll up in the air, and dodged above Fennekin, who after she missed, landed back on the ground, but this time on Ash's side.

"Eevee, use **Shadow Ball**!" Ash said.

Eevee with great speed opened her mouth, and created a black and purple ball and then fired it at Fennekin just as she was turning around.

"Fennekin, dodge," yelled Serena, but it was already too late, because **Shadow Ball** hit Fennekin before she could even react, and sent her backwards while being pushed by the **Shadow Ball**, and pushed her until Fennekin hit the cave wall, which caused an explosion, that destroyed a good portion of the wall, and ended up burying Fennekin under the rubble of strange glowing shards, a bunch of rocks, as well as some other stuff, that made everyone curious as they didn't know what they are, but curiosity quickly vanished from their minds because of Serena's yell.

"Fennekin, noo," Serena yelled and run to dig Fennekin from under all that rubble. The others quickly ran after her to help her up in digging, and after about a minute, they were able to dig out Fennekin, who was passed out, while covered in small cuts, which were mostly from the rubble, but overall, she was mostly fine.

At least that's what Brock said.

"Don't worry, Serena, Fennekin is going to be fine," Brock said, while spraying some medicine all over Fennekin's cuts and bruises. "All she needs is some light treatment, and rest and she'll be as good as new."

"Are you sure, Brock," Serena asked, worry evident in her voice? "Don't we need Nurse Joy to heal Fennekin?"

"Don't worry, I'm Pokemon Breeder and I can deal with injuries like this," Brock reassured Serena, and she breaded a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Brock," Serena thanked him, and Brock smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Brock replied. "It's kind of my job, since I started traveling with Ash, because his Pokemon get injured a lot during training."

This brought Serena' attention back at Ash, who looked ashamed because of what he did. "Sorry about that, Serena," Ash apologized. "I guess I lost it there as I'm not used to battling starter trainers and starter Pokemon."

Serena looked at him for a few seconds, and then sighed. "It's Ok, Ash," she said, while picking up Fennekin who was now all healed up by Brock, and was now just sleeping. "You didn't do it on purpose, and that's what's important."

"Yeah, but still, I should have been more careful," Ash said.

"I'm sure you will next time," Serena said, and Ash nodded.

"Hey Ash, what is this stuff," Amber asked, after she and Misty looked at all the different colored shards, as well as some strange star shaped rocks, and heart shaped scales?

Ash, Brock and Serena looked at Amber and Misty and saw what they were looking at, and then Ash said. "It's just some colored shards, Heart Scale's and Star Piece's."

"What are they?" Asked Misty.

"Actually, I don't know," Ash replied, and they all looked at him strangely, which made him uncomfortable a little. "What?"

"Did you seriously just said that there is something you don't know?" Misty asked.

"I'm not omniscient, Misty," Ash replied. "There are a lot of stuff I don't know."

"I have to be with Misty on this, Ash," Brock said, and Ash just looked at him. "I mean you did seem to know almost everything ever since we started our journey."

"I studied, Ok!" Ash said a little annoyed. "Now can we get back to these rocks?"

"Ok Ash," there is no need to get angry at us," Misty said, and looked back at the rocks, while Ash just sighed and said.

"Anyway, I don't know what they are exactly, all I know is that they are some special rock that some people buy, and I don't even know what they use them for. I only know that there is a lot of them all over the world and they are not very valuable. At least shards and scales are not very valuable, those Star Pieces are very valuable," Ash explained what he knows and what he doesn't know about all those rocks.

"And exactly how valuable?" Brock asked.

"Well, colored shards and heart scales go for about 100 Poke Dollars, while Star Pieces can get you 5000 Poke Dollars apiece," Ash said, and the jaws of Brock, Misty, Amber and Serena dropped on the ground in disbelief.

"Are you serious," asked Misty? "5000 Poke Dollars!"

"I'm serious," Ash said. "There is much less of these Star Pieces then shards and scales, so it is natural that they are more valuable."

"Wow," said Misty. "So, if we pick all this shards, scales and star pieces, and sell them, we'll probably have enough money to go all over Johto Region without any problem."

"Yeah, I guess we could make a lot of money from all of this, especially since there are a lot of Star Pieces, which by the way confuses me a little," Ash said.

"What is it that confuses you," Serena asked?

"They were supposed to be rare, right," it was Brock who said, as he seems to have figured it out. "Then how come there is so many here in one place?"

"That's the right question," said Ash. "And also, what are the chances for the attack I said to Eevee to use, would hit in the spot were all those rocks were? I would have to have been extremely lucky for something like this to happen."

"Then what are you thinking," asked Amber? "What do you think, why is there so many of them here?"

"I don't know why there are so many here, but there is something I want to check," Ash said, and much to everyone's confusion, pulled out his Pokedex, and started calling someone.

They all looked at each other, but then shrugged and waited to hear who Ash is calling, instead of just asking him.

After few seconds, Professor Oak's voice was heard through Ash's Pokedex. "Hey Ash, what's going on? I wasn't expecting you to call me this early after you left," Professor Oak asked.

"We run into something interesting in Tohjo Falls, and I need you to send me my Crobat, if it's not a problem," Ash explained, and Professor Oak was curious.

"It's no trouble at all, Ash," he said, and went to pick up Ash's Crobat, and after few minutes he came back with the Poke Ball in his hands. "But can you at least tell me what is it you found? I don't want to think it's something dangerous."

"It's nothing like that Professor Oak, so don't worry," Ash said. "It's just that we found some colored shards, heart scales and Star Pieces when Eevee's **Shadow Ball** land on the cave wall, and broke it."

"They are not very valuable Ash, you now that," Professor Oak said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, but there is a lot of them, and the chances of Eevee's attack to land on the exact place were the rocks and pieces are is very law considering how big the Tohjo Falls are, and now I'm curious if there is more," Ash said, and Professor Oak nodded in understanding.

Professor Oak then sent Crobat's Poke Ball to Ash, who received it through Teleportation runes installed in his Pokedex.

"Thanks' Professor Oak, I'll call you later to return Crobat," said Ash.

"Its fine Ash, just tell me later what you found, Ok." Professor Oak said, and Ash agreed. After that, Ash hanged up the Pokedex, and placed it back in his pocket.

He then called out Crobat. "Come on out, Crobat!"

Crobat came out of his Poke Ball, and looked at Ash curiously and waiting to see why Ash transferred him when he said he won't be using his older Pokemon a lot in his new journey.

"Hey Crobat, I know you are curious about the reason I called you here, but I need you to use **Supersonic** on the entire Tohjo Falls and tell me what you sense," Ash explained, and Crobat nodded.

"_I can do that,"_ Crobat screeched, but Ash understood him, and smiled at him.

"Thanks', Crobat," Ash said.

Crobat then flew higher in the air, and started releasing his **Supersonic** all over the Tohjo Falls, to see what is in them.

"Hey Ash, what is it doing," asked Serena curiously as she has never seen Crobat before, and didn't know what it can do.

"Crobat is using **Supersonic** to let it flow and bounce from all over Tohjo Falls," Ash replied, but Serena is still not getting it. "This way he can see what's behind all the walls."

"Oh, I see," Serena said. "So basically, you are trying to see if there is more of those chards and pieces in the cave walls."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Ash confirmed, and then they all waited for few more minutes until Crobat finished scanning the entire Tohjo Falls.

After few minutes of searching, Crobat finished, and came back in front of Ash, where he was floating in the air, and started explaining what he found.

"_It seems that 80% of this entire cave, or whatever it is, is made out of the same rocks like the ones over there,"_ Crobat said, and turned his head toward the rubble that Eevee made earlier.

"You mean the colored ones," Ash wanted to confirm, though he was stunned that the entire Tohjo Falls is basically a mountain of gold, because even though shards are not very valuable, if this entire Falls are made out of them, that would mean there is potentially billions of Poke Dollars' worth of colored shards.

"_The colored ones, but also those heart shaped ones as well as those star-like rocks,"_ Crobat said. _"It looks like only the outside layer of this place is made out of dirt and rock, as well as the inner walls, but everything else is made out of those shards, scales, star rocks, but also a bunch of other stuff I'm not sure what they are since there is none of them on that pile. Though I'm pretty sure that some of them are Moon Stones like the one that Clefairy guarded at my old home, Mt. Moon."_

"Unbelievable," said Ash, and it made the others curios to what did Crobat found that made Ash act like this, as they have never seen him in disbelief.

"What is it, Ash," Misty asked? "What did Crobat found?"

Ash looked at them all, and said. "80% of Tohjo Falls is made out of Colored Shards, Heart Scales, Star Pieces, Mon Stones, and some other stuff that Crobat couldn't identify," Ash said, and their jaws dropped.

"Wow, are you sure," asked Brock, who was first to get his jaw back in its place?

"Yeah, I'm sure," confirmed Ash.

"So, what now," asked Misty after everyone was quiet for few minutes?

"I don't know," replied Ash. "It would be good if we can mine it though."

"Mine it!" Brock said in disbelief. "Ash, Tohjo Falls are under the protection of Kanto and Johto Regions, as well as Pokemon League, there is no way they would let you or anyone else mine for rocks here, no matter what they are and how valuable they are."

"Actually, they might let my family do it," said Ash with a smirk.

"And why would they do that," asked Misty? "Even though your family is royalty, I doubt they are almighty."

"You are right, they are not almighty," Ash said. "But the problem with Tohjo Falls is that the only reason it is under the protection of Kanto and Johto Region as well as Pokemon League, is because it is the only way to go between Kanto and Johto Region's on foot.

"Because of that, they had to place it under their protection as it was used as a place for criminals from all over the world to escape and hide, and since people are always passing through here when they are going from Kanto to Johto and vice versa, those criminals would sometime attack them."

"Ok! But what does that have to do with them giving your family he right to mine this place?" Misty asked.

"I'm sure Pokemon League, as well as Kanto and Johto Regions would be more than happy to give Tohjo Falls to Ketchum Family if my Family signs a contract that promises that we would build a new, safer route in between two Regions," Ash said, and after some thinking, they all had to agree that he is right.

If Tohjo Falls is a torn in the side of two Regions, as well as Pokemon League, then they should have no problem to have someone get rid of it, and also build a new route, as it wouldn't cost them anything, and would even save them money that costs to protect this place.

"Ok. I guess you are right," said Brock.

"So how are you going to ask them?" Asked Misty.

"I'll call my dad, and explain him what we found, and then he can decide what to do," said Ash. "Though I'm sure he wouldn't want to let this slip, as there is billions of Poke Dollars basically buried behind the walls of Tohjo Falls."

Ash then returned Crobat back in his Poke Ball, and placed it with the others, and then called his father and explained him where he is and what he and the others discovered, and what he would like him to do.

Red was also in disbelief because of what Ash told him, and told him that he would come with Riley and Urahara to check it out again, and then they will decide on what to do after that.

Ash nodded in understanding, and after they hanged up the line from both sides, he said.

"OK, I guess we are finished her, so we can continue if you want."

"Its fine with me," Misty said, and then others agreed, so after Ash called Professor Oak once more to return Crobat, and to explain him what he found, they all left Tohjo Falls, and continued toward New Bark Town, which would be their first stop in Johto Region.

**XXX**

**Finally I have decided to start uploading Johto Region.**

**I have actually finished almost everything in this Region a while ago, and the only thing left is about half of the final chapter, but I just can't seem to finish it, but don't worry, by the time I have to upload that chapter it will be finished.**

**Anyway, up until the final chapter of Orange Islands, I was uploading chapters every 10 day, but now I will be uploading 2 chapters a month, as I want to spread this out a little bit and not upload it too fast.**

**Another thing is, as I have promised a while ago that I will put complete list of all the girls to be in Ash's harem at the start of Johto Region, well here it is.**

**Harem: Misty, Cynthia, Leaf, Diantha, Whitney, Serena, May, Zinnia, Lana, Lillie, Mallow, Dawn, Amber, Anabel, Elesa, Iris, Korina;**

**Also there will be some girls (woman) who will have some sort of relationship with Ash, but they won't be his girlfriends or future wives, only occasional sex partners.**

**Occasional Sex Partners: Lusamine, Johanna, Professor Juniper, Fennel, Alexa, Viola, Grace;**

**These two lists are maybe 90% complete. MAYBE, I'll add few more on both list, but that just big maybe. The girls that I might add in the future will be. Bianca (from Unova), Hilda and Rosa-Twins, Aria;**

**That's about it for now, see you soon. Bye.**


	36. Chapter 36 - Johto Region 2

**Some guest in review's asked about some girls being added in the harem, and I'm going to say only one thing about that. **

**The harem list I put in the previous chapter is about 90% finished. The only other girl I might add in the harem would be Aria. As for the occasional sex partners, the only ones that might go there are Bianca (from Unova), Caroline, Hilda and Rosa.**

**Which means that any of the girls you suggested are not going to be with Ash in any way, as that would be too much, and I don't want to have to focus only on Ash's girls.**

**Now, on the second chapter of Johto Region.**

**Chapter 36**

It was two days ago that the group of five left Tohjo Falls, and entered Johto Region, and now are just outside of their first Town in Johto, New Bark Town, where Ash, Amber and Serena are supposed to register for the Johto League, and then to go an visit Professor Elm, who, according to Professor Oak is his former student and one brilliant Professor.

The first and most of the second day have been mostly uneventful, as the group has mostly just traveled and only stopped for a small break's every few hours and to eat. Though Serena did ask Amber for some spars as she wanted to prepare her Fennekin for the Gym battles, but she didn't dare challenge Ash again, which is why she challenged Amber as she is closest to her in term of experience.

But on the second night, which was last night, the group saw some strange Pokémon standing on the Lake for a few seconds, before it ran away after looking at them all.

Of course, everyone was wondering which Pokémon that was, and after Ash told them that he believes it was the Legendary Pokémon, Suicune, they couldn't believe it.

"I still can't believe we saw Suicune just like that," said Misty with stars in her eyes. She was very happy that she saw a Pokémon like Suicune, who on top of being Legendary, is also Water Type, which puts it on the top of Misty's favorite Pokémon. "I just wish I could see it closer, and maybe touch it."

"Why," Ash asked, and Misty looked at him like he is crazy?

"What do you mean, why," Misty asked back? "Suicune is a Legendary Pokémon, and Water Type as well. It just became my favorite Pokémon in the world, so of course I want to see it up close."

"Legendary Pokémon are just like any other Pokémon, Misty," Ash said. "They believe that, and if all of you believed that, then Suicune would have probably come closer, and wouldn't just show itself for a few seconds."

"You say, US, like you don't believe in that," said Misty.

"Actually, I don't," Ash replied. "I was chosen by Mew for that very reason, an even though I was just five years at the time, she understood that I consider all Pokémon as equals, and she tasked me to one day convince humans to have the same belief, and to bring people and Pokémon closer to each other."

"So, you think that if we considered Suicune just like any other Pokémon, it wouldn't have run away like that," said Brock.

"That's exactly what I think," Ash confirmed. "Start looking at all Pokémon the same, and then one day, Legendary Pokémon will start showing themselves to all of you more and more. You Misty and you Brock already have Legendary Pokémon, have them help you with that. Observe them better and you will see that they don't act like they are better than your other Pokémon."

"Ok Ash, I'll try to get to know the mind of Legendary Pokémon better," Misty said, and Brock agreed. Serena and Amber also agreed.

It is just then, that they were in front of the Pokémon Center in New Bark Town.

The group entered inside of the Pokémon Center and saw that it was almost completely empty. It would be completely empty if it wasn't for the Chansey that was standing behind the reception desk, and looking at them.

They all went to the reception desk, and Ash said. "Hey, Chansey, is Nurse Joy here? My friends and I would like to register for the Pokémon League."

"_She is not here. She went to Professor Elms Lab_," Chansey said, but since she wasn't expecting anyone to understand her, she showed toward the note left by Nurse Joy, on which she wrote she is at Elms Lab and will be back shortly.

"Oh, so she's at Professor Elms Lab," Ash said while looking at the note, not really bothering to tell Chansey he understood her since it was getting old to do that every time. "Well then, I guess we can go there."

"Why don't we just wait here," Amber asked? "She did say she will be back soon."

"Yeah, but since we were already planning to go to Professor Elm's Lab, then we can kill two birds with one stone, as they would say," Ash replied.

"OK then, let's go," said Misty, and they all went out of the Pokemon Center after saying good bye to Chansey, and went toward Professor Elms Lab.

It took about 10 minutes to get from Pokemon Center to the Lab, and now Ash was ringing the doorbell.

A minute later, a toll guy around 30 years old, with brown hair and wearing glasses and lab cat opened the door and looked at all of them with a little confusion on his face.

"You are not the new starter trainers I'm expecting," the guy said. "So, who are you?"

"Are you Professor Elm," Ash asked?

"Yes," Professor Elm replied.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and these are my friends Brock, Misty and Serena, as well as my sister, Amber" Ash introduced himself. "Professor Oak said to come and visit you when we get in New Bark Town."

"Ah, so you know Professor Oak," Professor Elm said, suddenly getting rater cheerful, and motioned them to come in.

"So how is Professor Oak doing," Elm asked? "You know, he used to be my Professor at the school I went. Brilliant mind he has, but we ended up having different opinions on some stuff, and…" Professor Elm continued to talk, while Ash and the others were following him through the lab, all the while Misty and surprisingly Amber looked ready to explode as Professor didn't seem to want to stop talking, and was basically asking questions and answering them by himself.

The two, and the others as well, though they didn't show it on the outside, gave sigh of relief as soon as they heard Nurse Joy's voice that managed to break Professor Elm out of his rant.

"You should stop bothering those children, Professor Elm, as they look like they'll explode any minute now, from your ranting," Nurse Joy said, and Professor Elm looked at her with slight pout on his face, which made her giggle.

"I'm sorry for Professor's behavior, kids," Nurse Joy apologized to the group, though they all waved it off. "He means well, he just loses himself in his talking and research sometimes."

"It's Ok, Nurse Joy, we don't mind," said Ash with a smile on his face that made even Nurse Joy blush, though only slightly.

But that was enough for Misty to notice the blush, and to groan. "Oh, god, he is now affecting older woman as well!" Misty commented, thought she didn't realize he said that out loud, and they all looked at her, even Nurse Joy was looking at her, but the blush intensified on her face as she realized what Misty meant.

"S-Sorry a-about that," Misty stuttered her apology after Ash gave her slight look with narrowed eyes, that would (if she was couple of years older), turn her on to no end.

"It-Its ok," said Nurse Joy after she managed to fight down her blush. "So, who are you kids? Are you the new starter trainers? The number seems to add up."

Ash again introduced himself and his friends, and said why they were there.

"So, you were at the Pokemon Center, and came to look for me here, and to also see Professor Elm, who Professor Oak told you about," Nurse Joy summarized. "Did I get that right?"

"That's about it!" Ash said.

"Ok then, I'll register you for the Johto League as soon as you get back to the Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy said. "But until then, you can stay with Professor Elm here and met the new starter trainers who are about to come and pick their first Pokemon."

"So new trainers are starting today," Serena commented.

"Yeah, they are supposed to get here in a few minutes," Nurse Joy replied. "It's actually why I was here in the first place, as I had to check all starter Pokemon before they are picked up by new trainers."

"Well, I guess we will stay here and meet those new trainers, and see their fist Pokemon," said Ash, and the others were Ok with that as they agreed as soon as he said it. "It should be interesting to meet them all, especially for Amber and Serena since they are starter trainers as well."

Nurse Joy left a minute later, and went back to the Pokemon Center to take care of her business until Ash and the others get there, while the group stayed behind and were waiting the new starter trainers along with Professor Elm, who was talking with them, as they were sharing their stories from the journey and Elm was telling them about his research.

The talk had to be cut short, because 15 minutes after Nurse Joy left, the starter trainers came all at the same time.

Professor Elm led them to his Lab, and Ash and the others could see the new trainers, two boys and three girls, and were looking them up and down. **(Jimmy, Vincent, Marina, Macy and Casey. I'm not writing their descriptions).**

"OH MY GOD," suddenly yelled one of the boys, the one with the hat, and it brought the attention of everyone on him! "You are Ash Ketchum!"

He said while looking at Ash, who gained sweat drop on the back of his head, but then gained few more, after the other new trainers seemed to recognize the name and face.

"Wow, you are right Jimmy, it really is him," said the other boy, to the first boy, whose name is apparently Jimmy.

The two of then suddenly appeared in front of Ash, and each took one of Ash's hands and started shaking them, while wearing huge grins on their faces.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Ash. My name is Jimmy and this idiot next to me Is Vincent," Jimmy, while shaking hands with Ash along with Vincent, introduced himself and Vincent, who scowled at Jimmy at being called idiot, but quickly got over it as he remembered that Ash Bloody Ketchum is in front of him.

As this was happening, the other starter trainers, who happened to all be girls, were eying Ash up and down, and gained tints of blush on their faces.

Misty, Serena, Amber and Brock only looked at Ash and two boys with slight amusement.

Ash got annoyed at the two, and pulled his hands from their grip, and looked at them. "I would appreciate it if you would stop shaking my hands, it is getting annoying," Ash said, and the two boys looked at one another, then at Ash, and then at all the others in the room who were looking at them in amusement, and blushed in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry about that," they both said as one.

"It fine," said Ash with a sigh. "Just don't do it again."

The two nodded.

"Anyway," Ash started talking again. "Who are you? I don't remember meeting you before?"

"Oh, well you didn't actually meet us before," said Jimmy and Vincent nodded. "We recognized you from the Indigo league. We watched you semifinal and final battle, and you were awesome. Even my dad had to say you are very good."

"Your father?" Question Ash.

"My dad is Johto Region Champion, and we watched Indigo League together with some friends," Jimmy replied. "They all agreed you are great trainer, and I hoped to meet you one day, and see what kind of trainer you are in person."

"I see, so you are David Gold's son," Ash said, and Jimmy as surprised that Ash apparently knew his dad.

"You know him." Jimmy said.

"No, I just heard about him from my father," Ash replied. "He told me about all Regional Champions, and David Gold is one of them."

"Oh," Jimmy said. "Well, anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I came here with my friends to compete in Johto League," Ash replied, and showed towered his friends, and then introduced them. "These are my sister, Amber, my girlfriend, Misty, and my friends, Brock and Serena."

"It's nice to meet you, Jimmy, Vincent," Brock said, and shock their hands along with Misty, Serena and Amber who went after him.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Jimmy said, and then called the other girls to come closer, and they approached, though there was shyness on their faces.

"The blue haired girl is Marina," Jimmy started introducing his friends. "She is my childhood friend. And the other two are Macy and Casey. They are friends as well, though not as close as Marina and Vincent."

Everyone then introduced themselves to one another, and talked for a few minutes, before Professor Elm broke their conversations.

"Ok, kids, I think it's time for you to choose your starter Pokemon," Professor Elm said, and all suddenly quieted down, and new starter trainers stood next to each other, and waited for Elm to show them their future Pokemon.

Ash and the others stood to the side and looked to see which the starter Pokemon are for Johto, and to see who chooses who.

Elm then took Poke Balls with starter Pokémon's in them, and one by one he released them all out, and they also stood next to each other like their future trainers, and looked at them expectantly.

"So, who wants to go first," Professor Elm asked, while looking at the kids.

Jimmy shrugged, and said. "Ladies first."

The girls agreed, and all three walked up front and stood in front of the six Pokemon and looked at them like they were judging them, but didn't say anything for a while.

The three girls just looked at the Pokémon's without saying anything for few minutes, and Jimmy and the others were getting bored and annoyed.

"You know you are supposed to pick one Pokemon and not just star at them, right?" Jimmy said to the girls, with annoyance clear in his voice, and they looked back at him.

"Thank you very much, Jimmy, we really didn't know that," Marina replied sarcastically.

Jimmy just huffed, and decided to stay quiet, since he didn't want to anger Marine, as she has a nasty temper.

"I choose, Totodile," Marina said, and picked up one of the Totodile's from the group.

Totodile was very happy she was chosen, and was hugging Marina, and laughing with her.

The other also laughed because of the happy Pokemon.

Casey went next. "I choose, Chikorita!" Casey said, and just lie Marina, picked up the Chikorita she chose, much to Chikorita's happiness.

Then Macy choose one of two Cyndaquil's, who was more than happy to come with a brown-haired girl.

"OK, now that the girls are finished, you two are next, Jimmy, Vincent," Professor Elm said, and then the girls moved away, and went toward Ash's group, while Jimmy and Vincent approached the remaining three Pokemon to choose their starters.

Jimmy then decided to go first, as he knew which Pokemon he want's even before he came in Elm's lab, and didn't want to risk Vincent choosing it. "I chose, Cyndaquil," Jimmy said, and his chosen Pokemon jumped in Jimmy's arms, happy to have been chosen.

"You and I are going to be great team, wont we, Cyndaquil?" Jimmy asked his Pokemon, who nodded at his trainer, and sort of punched in the air, showing he is ready for battle.

This of course brought a smile on everyone's faces because of Cyndaquil's enthusiasm.

"Well, since I'm the only one left, I chose, Chikorita," Vincent said, and picked up his Chikorita, who was extremely happy to have been chosen, as she didn't want to be left behind, since she knew that she would hardly be able to have a trainer if she overgrows starter Pokemon.

Totodile on the other hand was very upset because he was the only one to have been left behind, and was looking like he was barely able to prevent himself from crying in both rage and sadness.

Everyone saw this, but they didn't know what to do to help poor Totodile.

That is, everyone but Professor Elm, who had the idea. "The two of you are starter trainers, aren't you Serena, Amber?" Professor Elm suddenly asked while looking at the two girls.

"Yes," Amber replied, slightly confused as to why he would mention that. "Yes, we are."

"Why do you ask?" Serena asked.

"Well, since this Totodile is the only one left, and because there is no other trainer for a while to pick him up, I thought that one of you should take him with you," Professor said, and everyone looked surprised, Totodile perked up at this, while Ash was getting a Déjà vu, because the same thing happened when he started him journey, and he smiled when he remembered that.

"Why are you smiling, Ash," it was Marina who noticed a smile on Ash's face, and asked him, though everyone heard her, and looked at Ash.

"This reminded me of how I got Amaterasu," he replied, and everyone but Brock, Misty and Amber, who already knew what he was talking about, looked at him confused.

"Who's Amaterasu?" Jimmy asked.

"She is my Charizard," Ash replied. "When I started my journey I already had three Pokemon, so I choose not to take starter from Professor Oak, as I thought that someone else might need it, but it turned out that Gary, Leaf and I were the only starter trainers that started that day, and there were no others for a while, just like now. So, when Gary chose Squirtle, and Leaf chose Bulbasaur, Charmander was the only one left, and she was not happy, and even started crying, as she thought no one wanted her.

"But then Professor Oak asked me to take her and said there are no other trainers, so I did, and she is now one of my strongest Pokemon."

"You are right, it's just like with Totodile," said Casey.

"That's an interesting story, Ash," Professor Elm said. "And since Amber is your sister, and Serena close friend, I'm sure that one of them would be able to take good care of Totodile, just like you did with your Charmander.

"So, what do you say," Elm asked in the end, while again looked at Amber and Serena, and waiting for them to decide who would take Totodile?

It was a minute later that Amber finally said. "I think Serena should take Totodile."

Everyone was slightly surprised she would say that, and Elm asked. "Why Serena and not you?"

"Just like Ash, I also have few Pokemon since before I started my journey, and because of that I didn't take starter from Professor Oak," Amber replied, but then continued. "Serena on the other hand, only has her Fennekin, which is her starter Pokemon, and she could use Totodile's help on her journey."

Professor Elm was surprised by how mature Amber sounded, while Ash smirked at his sister. The others were surprised, but could see the logic in her words.

"OK, so what do you say, Serena," Elm asked Serena.

She looked at Amber, and then Ash, and after they both nodded at her, she chose what to do. "I decided to take Totodile with me on my journey," Serena replied, and immediately, Totodile jumped in her arms, and hugged her as best as he could with his small arms, while letting some tears run down his cheeks, though these ones were tears of happiness.

"Hey, Amber," Professor Elm called Amber and she looked at him, wandering what he wants. "You said you had several Pokemon even before you started your journey, right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I have all three Kanto starter Pokemon, and few others that Ash caught on his journey, and gave them to me to train them before I start my journey."

"Well, then, I have something to give you," Professor Elm said, and walked over to the other room for a minute, while the others wandered what he is doing and what is it he wants to give to Amber.

Professor Elm came back a minute later, while in his hand he had a Poke Ball.

"In this Poke Ball is Cyndaquil that had problems with his former trainer," Professor Elm started to say what's in the Poke Ball. "The trainer then decided to return it to me, and I have kept it here for the last few months since no starter trainer is able to handle him, which is why I want to ask you to take him, and try to train him."

"Are you sure about this," Ash was the one who asked after everyone was quiet for a minute, and were waiting for Amber to decide? "If that Cyndaquil is dangerous, I don't want him to be anywhere near Amber."

Everyone in the room smiled at Ash because of his protectiveness of Amber, who even managed to blush a little because of her brother's words.

"Don't worry, Ash," Elm said. "This Cyndaquil is just hard to handle, he is not dangerous, and he won't hurt Amber. He just won't listen to her if she doesn't prove to be good trainer."

"Pikachu used to be like that," Ash said more to himself then to the others, thought they all heard him, and they all raised their eyebrows. "Then again, he was taken from his home by force, so it's not surprising."

When asked about what he was talking about, Ash told the story about his Pikachu, and they understood what he meant.

"Let's see what Cyndaquil thinks," Professor Elm said, and called for Cyndaquil. "Come on out, Cyndaquil!"

The third Cyndaquil everyone saw that day, came out of his Poke Ball, and looked at Elm, and then at everyone, and then did what looked like a sigh.

_"Again, with this starter trainer," _Cyndaquil said to himself, not really expecting anyone to understand him. _"When will this Professor understand that I want great trainer, and not some starter trainer who knows nothing?"_

"Well, Cyndaquil, even though Amber is starter trainer, I wouldn't say she knows nothing," Ash said with a smirk, and everyone, including Cyndaquil were surprised by what he said. Many didn't even know why he said it, though his old friends could guess it. "I'm sure she will be great trainer for you."

"Ash, did you actually understand what Cyndaquil said," Professor Elm asked?

"I'm an Aura Guardian," Ash shrugged. "It is our job to understand Pokemon."

New starter trainers, including Serena, all looked at Ash in admiration, and with stars in their eyes. To them he is so cool, and so much more, especially to the girls in the room, who all had blushes on their faces, as in their opinion, Ash is a perfect boy, and he is standing in front of them right now.

_"And which one is Amber," _Cyndaquil asked after he got over it that Ash can understand him.

"That would be my sister here," Ash said, while hugging Amber with one arm over her shoulders, which made her blush even more than before, but it also made Marina, Casey and Macy narrow their eyes at them.

In their eyes, Amber could be a problem to get to Ash, and since she lives with him, she has a big advantage. And since she is not his real sister that makes them believe Ash might go after her, and she after him.

"She is a starter trainer, but she already has several Pokemon who she trained for a while, and I'm sure she will be fine trainer for you," Ash said.

_"I'll be the judge of that," _Cyndaquil said, and approached to Amber, who is no longer in Ash's hug, but was now kneeling in front of Cyndaquil.

"So, will we be friends," Amber asked and offered her hand to Cyndaquil who just looked at her for a while?

Eventually, Cyndaquil let out a sigh, and took Amber's hand with one of his small ones. _"We will see,"_ he replied. _"You have to prove yourself to me first."_

Ash translated what Cyndaquil said.

"Don't worry," Amber said. "I will prove I'm good enough to be your trainer."

"Well, now that that is all settled, let me just give you these," Professor Elm said, and pulled out 5 Pokedex's, as well as five sets of six Poke Ball's, and gave them to Jimmy, Vincent, Marina, Macy and Casey.

"These are your Pokedex's with all of your information in them as well as all information on all Pokemon from Kanto and Johto Regions," Elm explained to the starter trainers, who all nodded in understanding. "You also get six Poke Ball's each, one for your starter, and five empty for the Pokemon you catch on your journey. And remember, you can only have up to six Pokemon with you at the same time, which means you will have to exchange them with me here in the Lab from time to time.

"Did you all understand that," he asked in the end, and all five of them nodded.

He also gave Serena, Totodile's Poke Ball, and Amber, Cyndaquil's Poke Ball.

"That reminds me," Ash suddenly said, and everyone looked at him, while he looked at Serena. "Where will you be sending your Pokemon once you get passed six?"

"Oh, I will be sending them to Professor Oak," Serena replied.

"I didn't know that," Ash said surprised. "How did that happen?"

"When I told Professor Sycamore that I will start my journey in Johto with you and not in Kalos, he called Professor Oak, and they agreed I should send all my Pokemon to Professor Oak's Lab as his Lab is much closer to Johto then Kalos Region," Serena explained.

"Professor Oak never told me that," Ash said, but then shrugged. "Oh, well, I guess it must have slipped his mind."

After that, new trainers decided to go back to their homes and tell their family's which Pokemon they chose, and to say good bye, and Jimmy called Ash and the others to come to his house, so they can meet his family and he was also interested in some of Ash's stories and wanted to see if he can get some tips from him.

Ash and the others agreed in the end, as Jimmy was getting a little pushy, so they all followed after him, Vincent and Marina, and followed them to Jimmy's house.

Marina's and Vincent's houses turned out to be in the same street, while Macy and Casey lived a little farther from them, so while Marina and Vincent went to their houses, Jimmy led Ash and the others few dozen meters ahead to his house.

"Well, welcome to my house," Jimmy said, while standing in front of a nice two floor house surrounded by a gate around the entire property.

Just as they were closing in on the front entrance of the house, the door opened, and two grown up people showed up, as well as a girl, about two years younger than Jimmy's group.

"I see you are back, Jimmy," said the man, who Ash recognized as David Gold. "And you brought some friends. Though I must admit, I am surprised to see Ash Ketchum here."

"Hey mom, dad, Lyra, let me introduce you to my new friends," Jimmy said, as he came in front of his parents, and what was most likely his sister.

"I see you already recognized Ash, and the others are his sister, Amber, Misty is Ash's girlfriend, and the other two are Serena and Brock, they are Ash's friends and traveling companions," Jimmy introduced the group to his parents, and then in reverse. "Guy's these are my parents David and Ann, and my little sister, Lyra."

"It's nice to meet you all," said David, and shacked hands with Ash and the others, and then they did the same with Anna and Lyra, who was looking at Ash in admiration, which was real starting to bug him, as it's happening a lot lately with most of the young people he meets. "But come on in, there is no need to stay on the door like this."

Everyone then followed after Jimmy and his family to the living room, where they set and talked for a while.

It was mostly Ash and his friends who talked, as Jimmy, and his family were very interested in them, and of course, David wanted to meet the son of his great rival, Red, since he knew the moment he heard that Ash is going to compete in Johto League, that in about a year time, the two will most likely be having a championship match.

It was surprising when Marina, Vincent, Macy and Casey showed up some time later, to ask if Ash and the others are going leave New Bark Town today or wait tomorrow.

In the end it was decided for all of them to head out tomorrow morning after they all register for the Johto League at Pokemon Center.

The rest of the day, and good part of the night was spent in talk between pretty much everybody, and Amber, Serena and Misty quickly became friends with Marina, Casey, Macy and even little Lyra, and spent most of the time together that day, while Ash and Brock were telling stories to Jimmy and Vincent, and were giving them some pointers, Ash on battling, and Brock on taking care of Pokemon and some other stuff.

Of course, Ash and Brock also gave to the girls some pointers as well, so they wouldn't feel left out.

When it got a little late, Macey, Casey, Marina and Vincent went to their homes for the night, while Ash and his group went to the Pokemon Center to get the rooms for the night, but they all, as well as Jimmy agreed to meet in Pokemon Center in the morning to register for the League, and say good bye to each other before they head out.

XXX

The next morning, Ash and his group awoke early and went in Pokemon Center Cafeteria to have breakfast.

After they finished and headed toward the reception desk to meet with Nurse Joy, the new starter trainers came all at once, like they all agreed last night.

"Hey, Ash, everybody, how was the sleep," Jimmy asked?

"It was fine," replied Ash, while the others agreed.

"Though I wish we could have slept a little longer, since it will be few days before we get to the next Pokemon Center, and I didn't become a fan of camping even after all this time I traveled with Ash," Misty said.

"Well, then let's go to Nurse Joy to register, so we can head out as soon as possible," said Ash. "The sooner we start, the sooner we'll reach the net Pokemon Center, and less we'll have to camp out."

Misty agreed, along with the others, and they went to Nurse Joy.

"Hey Nurse Joy, we came to register for the Johto League," It was Marina who said it. She was very excited to start her journey, and wants to finish this as soon as possible.

"Ok, all I need are your Pokedex's, and It will be done in a few minutes," Nurse Joy said, and everyone except Brock and Misty, gave her their Pokedex's, and she started to register them one by one.

While they were waiting, Marina called Serena and Amber to the side, to talk with them along with Macy and Casey, while the boys and Misty stayed back.

"What's up, Marina," Amber asked after the five girls separated from the boys a few meters?

"The three of us talked on the way here, and decided to travel together from now on, and I want to ask the two of you if you want to travel with us as well?" Marina said, and Amber and Serena were very surprised by this.

"I don't know, Marina," replied Amber. "I mean I wanted to travel with Ash since we didn't spend that much time together since I got adopted in Ketchum Family, and now I have the chance to. Also, I'm technically not 10 years old yet, as I still have a little under a month until my tenth birthday, so I'm not sure If Ash would let me."

"But then why did you start now if you are not 10 years old yet," Casey asked?

"Because Ash was starting now, and I as allowed to go with him," replied Amber. "I could travel with you, but I would need his permission to do so, and like I said, I'm not sure he'll give it to me."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll agree if you use Puppy dog eyes on him," said Marina with a smirk on her face.

"Puppy dog eyes," Amber said, and looked at Serena, who just shrugged. "I'm not sure I could do that to him."

"Trust me, every big brother falls for that," Marina said. "You should see Jimmy and Lyra. If she asks him to jump of the cliff while using Puppy Dog eyes on him, he'll do it. That would be the best way to get whatever you want from him."

"But of course, it is your decision, and if you want to travel with Ash, then we won't push you to come with us," Macy added.

"What about you, Serena," Marina asked?

"I'll stay with Ash," she replied quickly and without thinking much. "I came from Kalos to travel with Ash, and I don't think it would be nice to just start traveling with someone else."

"Ah, I see, so you like Ash, and you want to be close to him," Marina said with a smirk, though in the inside, she gave a sigh as it seems that a lot of girls are going after Ash, and her chances are not looking good.

Macy and Casey felt the same way, and surprisingly, Amber as well, though she also knew that Ash has more girlfriends then Misty, and one day, she might get her chance to be with him if she wants to.

"Well, I do like Ash a little," Serena replied with a blush, and the other girls smirked at her confession.

"Ok, then, if that how you want it, then we won't push you to come with us," Marina said, and Serena nodded. "What did you decide, Amber?"

"You know," Amber started. "It might not be such a bad idea to travel with you. Ash is very protective with me, and I might get more experience, and become better if I'm away from him in the beginning."

"So, you are going to come with us," Casey said.

"I'll ask him, and try to convince him," Amber replied. "I think he'll let me in the end, but he'll probably want me to call him every day and report to him what I did, and if there was some trouble."

At that moment, they heard Nurse Joy call for all of them, as she seemed to have finished registration for all of them.

"I have registered you all, and you are now ready to start your Journey," Nurse Joy said, and return all the Pokedex's to who they belong. "Here are some guide books for you as well. In them you'll find everything you need to know about Johto Region, and were to go for your Gym battles."

Brock took one for his group, Marina took another for her group, and Jimmy and Vincent each took one.

"I wish you all good luck on your journey,"

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," all of them thanked at the same time, and then as one went out of the Pokemon Center, were Jimmy and Vincent said good bye to the rest of the trainers, and went on their way. Separately.

"Hey Ash, can I talk to you for a minute," Amber suddenly asked Ash, and he raised his eyebrow in surprise. Misty and Brock were also surprised as to why she wants to talk now, and in secret, while Serena and the other girls already knew.

Ash and Amber then separated from the group, and once they were far enough, Amber said.

"Look, Ash, Marine, Macy and Casey have decided to travel together, and they asked me and Serena to travel with them," Amber said, and Ash's eyes shot wide open in surprise.

"W-What," Ash stuttered. "And what did you reply?"

"Serena refused, she said she came to travel with you, and wants to stay that way," Amber said, and then stopped for a moment.

"And you?" Ash asked.

"At first I was unsure," Amber said. "I want to spend more time with you as I couldn't before because you were traveling, and now I got the chance to travel with you, but then I realized that it might be better for me to travel with someone else and not with you."

"But why," Ash asked again? "I can watch over you. I can help you with training yourself and your Pokemon."

"And that's exactly the problem, Ash," Amber said, but Ash didn't understand, which is another surprised for him. "Ash, you are to overprotective, and I think it would be better if I travel with someone else, and see the world as it is, and not how I would see it with you, since you would try to shelter me from everything.

"Also, even though it is true that I would become better faster with you around, the same for my Pokemon, but I want to go at my on phase, and not at yours, as I don't think I could keep up for now."

Ash released a sigh after Amber finished her talking. He knew she was right, and that he would try to protect her from everything, and that it would be good for her to travel with someone else and not him, but still he didn't like it.

But the problem is, that if he says no, and tells her she must stay with him, then she might start hating him, and he doesn't want that, so in the end he had no other choice, then to let he do as she wants.

"Ok, Amber, you can go with Marina and the other girls," Ash said, and immediately, Amber hugged him tightly, and thanked him.

The others saw Amber hug Ash, and already knew that Ash has let her travel with the girls.

"But," Ash released Amber from the hug, and looked at her eyes. "You will call me every night, and tell me what you did, and if there was some trouble, and better not keep secrets from me, because I will know the moment, I see you again."

"And how will you know if I lied about something?" Amber asked with slight smirk on her face.

"Trust me, I'll know," Ash replied with narrowed eyes, and Amber's smirk disappeared, and it almost gave her the chills.

"Ok, I promise to call you every night, and tell you how my day went," she replied with a huff. "Happy now?"

"No, I'm not happy," Ash replied. "But I am satisfied for the moment. So, let's keep it that way. Ok!"

"Ok! Now, let's go back and tell the others," Amber said, and the two walked back to the rest of the group.

"It is decided, I will travel with you girls," Amber said, and Marina, Macy and Casey all hugged her, as they were happy to have another friend and traveling companion.

"Are you sure about this, Ash?" Brock asked Ash while Amber and the girls were talking and making planes for the journey.

"She gave me good reasons to let her go with them, and I couldn't say no after that," Ash replied, but it was obvious he was not happy.

Brock, Misty and Serena decided to keep quiet, and say nothing.

After that, two groups gathered around, and said good bye to each other, and after Ash gave Amber big hug, during which she cried, they went on their way in two separated directions.

Actually, more in the same direction, but at different speed, as Amber and the girls were not in a hurry, and wanted to train more in the beginning, and Ash and his group are more experienced, except Serena, and can go faster and train at the same time.


	37. Chapter 37 - Johto Region 3

**Chapter 37**

Ash, Brock, Misty and Serena have left New Bark Town earlier that day, and officially started their journey in Johto Region.

For most of the few hours they were on the road, Ash was felling down, because Amber decided to travel with her new friends and not him, like he had hoped for, but in the end, Misty and Serena managed to convince him to let it go, and that Amber was right when she said it is best for her to travel without him, and Ash knew that, but it was still not easy to let her go.

After several hours of traveling, Brock, who was looking at the map, asked. "Where are we going from here, Ash?"

Ash, Misty and Serena, looked at Brock, and Ash said. "Why are you asking that? Aren't we just going to the Violet City where the first gym is?"

"Well, that is usually how the trainers start in Johto Region, but Blackthorn City is closer to where we are now, and if we go there now, we won't have to go there later, and you and Serena will have more time to train for the Johto League tournament." Brock explained.

"Yeah, Blackthorn City is closer, but it is the toughest gym in Johto, and trainers go there last," Ash said.

"So was Viridian Gym, and that didn't stop you back then," Misty said.

"I'm not saying it because of me, but because of Serena, she is not ready to battle against the toughest gym right at the start of her journey," Ash said, and Serena dropped her head to look at the ground, thinking that Ash doesn't think she can be good trainer.

Ash noticed Serena's look, and said. "I'm not saying this because I think you are bad, Serena, it's just you had no training at all before, and you won't be able to defeat a Dragon Type gym."

"A Dragon Type gym?" Misty questioned surprised.

"Yeah, I heard that Blackthorn City gym leader uses Dragon Type Pokémon, and that she is good with battling with them," Ash explained, and then looked at Serena. "But, if you want to go there and try your luck, then we can go, I have no problem with that. It can be good training for you."

Serena then started thinking what to do, and where to go from here. She can go on the safe route, and go in Violet city first like every other trainer, but if she goes with Ash to Blackthorn City first, and manages to defeat gym leader there, then they won't have to go there later, and waste time they can use to prepare for the tournament.

After she thought for a few minutes, Serena voiced her decision. "I want to go in Blackthorn City first and try to win my first badge there."

Ash, Misty and Brock looked at Serena, who had determined look on her face, and Brock and Misty smiled, while Ash slightly smirked.

"Ok, if you want to go there first, it's no problem," Ash said, and Serena smiled. "But we have to prepare you for the challenge. Which means, from now, until we reach Blackthorn City, you will train every time we make a stop."

"Ok, Ash," Serena agreed, and then asked. "So, when are we going to start training?"

"We can travel for few more hours until launch, and then we can stop, and have a little spar while Brock makes launch," Ash said.

"Great, I can't wait!" Serena said, with determination as she didn't want to disappoint Ash, and instead wanted to prove to him she can be great trainer.

XXX

They continued to another two hours, and then finial decided to stop for launch while they were passing through a forest, which seemed like a nice place to stop instead of some grass field they were passing before.

They then split up, and Brock and Misty started preparing lunch, while Ash and Serena went a little away from them, to have their spar.

"I hope you will go easier on me this time, and what happened in Tohjo Falls won't happen again," Serena said, while she was standing few dozen meters across from Ash!

"I'll try," Ash said with a smirk, and Serena gulped. "But I'll give you a slight advantage."

"What advantage?" Serena asked.

"You can use both of your Pokémon, and I'll only use one of mine," Ash said, and Serena raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure about that," Serena asked? "I know your Pokémon are strong, but two against one doesn't seem fair."

"Don't worry about me and my Pokémon, we can handle a couple of starters," Ash said with a smirk, as he wanted to taunt Serena a little, and see how she will react.

Serena narrowed her eyes at him, and said. "Let's see if you can back up your claims!"

She then took both of her Poke Ball's and throw them in the air, after which they opened and her two Pokémon came out, and stood next to each other, ready to battle.

"Come on guys, let's show Ash what we can do!" Serena said to her Pokémon, who nodded at her, and took a stance, ready for battle.

Ash smiled at Serena's and her Pokémon's determination, and took a Poke Ball from his belt. "Come out, Tyrunt!" Ash called his Pokémon, which came out of his Poke Ball, and stood across from Fennekin and Totodile, ready for battle.

"Are you ready, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Ready, Ash!"

"Ok, then, let's begin." Ash said, and Serena called her first attack.

XXX

While the two of them were sparing, they didn't notice a Pokémon looking at them from behind one of the trees.

He was just minding his own business like every day, drinking sap from the trees, when he saw a bunch of people show up, and then two of then started battling with their Pokémon, and he got curious.

He saw the girl and her two Pokémon attack relentlessly trying to defeat their opponent, but it didn't go as they wanted it to go, since their opponent continued to dodge their attacks, and was countering with his own attacks, which did some damage to them, though not enough to defeat them.

On the other hand, the boy was completely calm, and looked like he's got this in the bag, as he used every opening his opponent left him, and told his Pokémon how, and where to attack.

This boy appeared to be so good, that he who never thought about having a trainer and leaving this forest, was now reconsidering that though.

He could become very powerful if he goes with this trainer, and he always wanted to be powerful, but if he leaves then would have to leave the sap he loves so much, and he never dared to make that step before.

But now, he thinks it might be a good time to make that step he never wanted to make before, and go out in the world with a trainer and become more powerful.

He then decided to stay and wait for the battle to end, so he can go there and challenge the boy to a battle, and see if he is really as good as he seems to be.

XXX

Sparing between Ash and Serena ended about 10 minutes later, with Tyrunt defeating Fennekin and Totodile.

"You did well, Serena," Ash said after they both returned their Pokémon in their Poke Balls, and he saw the look on her face. "There is no need to feel bad."

"You used one Pokémon against two of mine, and I still lost," Serena said! "How is that good?"

"I have been trainer for a long time, and you just started," Ash said. "You can't expect to defeat me with two starter Pokémon, and barely any training at all."

"I just wish I could have at least landed one hit on your Pokémon," Serena whined.

"We will continue to train every day from now on, and in no time, you'll be much better," Ash said. "Just have confidence in yourself, and your Pokémon, and you will get far. Trust me!"

"Fine, Ash," Serena said, as they set down where Misty and Brock were preparing food. "I trust you."

"I see your sparing match is over," Brock commented after he saw the two set down, and Ash and Serena nodded. "I saw some of it, and Ash is right, you did ok for a starter trainer, Serena."

"I know, Brock," Serena said, and then Misty and Brock set down next to Ash and Serena to have launch, but were interrupted by the Pokémon who was watching Ash's and Serena's match.

"_I want to fight against you, now!"_ Heracross said looking at Ash, and hoping he will realize what he wants.

Ash did understand him, and was surprised by the sudden challenge.

The others were also surprised, but not by the challenge as they didn't understand Heracross, but by the sudden appearance of a Pokémon none of them saw before.

"What Pokémon is that," Misty asked, while also suddenly hiding behind Ash, as she knew enough to realize this is a Bug Type Pokémon? "And what does it want?"

"That is Heracross, it's a Bug Type Pokémon," Ash said, and Misty shrieked, as her fear was confirmed. "And for some reason he wants to battle against me."

"That's surprising," Brock commented surprised. "Pokémon don't really challenge trainers just like that."

"You are right," Ash confirmed, and stood up from the ground and walked toward Heracross.

"So, why do you want to fight me?" Ash asked, much to Heracross's surprise, as he wasn't expecting Ash to figure it out this quickly.

"_I wish to battle you, and join you if you defeat me,"_ Heracross said, and Ash raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so?" Ash asked, and Heracross just nodded with his head.

"What's he said, Ash?" Serena asked, with Misty now hiding behind her after Ash got up.

"He wants to battle me, and join my team if I win," Ash said, and the three were even more surprised, and Misty was even more scared, as there was going to be one more Bug Type Pokémon in Ash's team.

"Why do you want that?" Ash asked.

"_I saw you battle against that girl and her Pokémon, and you won even if there were two of her Pokémon against one of yours,"_ Heracross explained. _"And I think you can train me to be more powerful."_

"And why do you want to become more powerful," Ash decided to ask, and test Heracross a little?

"_No particular reason,"_ Heracross shrugged. _"I just want to be stronger, and that's it."_

"OK." Ash said, and took a Poke Ball from his belt. "If you want a battle, I'll give you battle."

Ash threw his Poke Ball, and out came his Eevee, who stood ready for battle, right across from Heracross, who was just as ready.

"Are you really going to battle him, Ash?" Brock asked.

"Yes!" Ash said, while looking at Heracross. "Are you ready?"

Heracross nodded, and Ash let him have first attack,

Heracross flew at Eevee trying to **Tackle** him, and Eevee stood and waited for Ash's order.

"Use **Tackle** as well, Eevee," Ash said, and Eevee ran at Heracross, and the two collided with one another few seconds later, and threw each other backwards a little.

"No use **Swift**, and then follow it up with **Iron Tail**," Ash said.

Eevee jumps into the air and swished his tail, which released multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Heracross, who was flying around and dogging the stars.

Eevee then ran at Heracross, who was flying back with his horn glowing a little red, jumped in the air, and swished his glowing tail, which landed straight on the glowing horn.

The two attacks pushed a little at one another, and after about three seconds, they pushed each other back again, and both rolled on the ground, with Eevee reaching right in front of Ash where he managed to stop himself, and Heracross colliding with the tree a dozen meters behind him.

"Can you keep fighting, Eevee?" Ash asked, and Eevee stood up, not really hurt too much. "Great, now let's finish this. Use **Tackle**!"

Eevee again ran at Heracross, who managed to stand up and was waiting for Eevee, not really moving at all.

When Eevee collided with Heracross, he and Ash were surprised because Heracross managed to catch him, and stop him with only being pushed back a little.

"That was **Endure**," Brock commented from behind, and Ash agreed.

Heracross then threw Eevee towards the sky, and his horn glowed again, and then he flew straight at the falling Eevee, thinking he's got him now.

"**Iron Tail**, Eevee," Ash said, and Eevee's tail glowed silver again, and he started spinning while falling down toward Heracross and his glowing horn.

Once they reach each other in midair, the two attacks collided, again, there was a small explosion, that sent Heracross flying backwards and hit the ground which raised dust and covered him completely, while Eevee was pushed back to the sky, and then started to fall back down.

"Hold it up, Eevee, and use **Swift** directly at the center of the dust cloud," Ash said.

Eevee started spinning while falling down, and sent a storm of yellow stars with golden sparkles at the center of the dust cloud, where he knew Heracross is.

The stars collided with Heracross who was down, and even though he was covered by dust, they knew the attack landed as they heard a small cry from him.

Eevee came back on the ground, where he managed to land with much trouble, and then waited along with Ash for the dust to clear out, and see if Heracross is down for the count.

A minute later, the dust cloud has cleared up, and Heracross was seen lying on the ground inside of a small crater.

"You did great, Eevee," Ash said, while he pated Eevee. "Now take a nice rest."

After Eevee returned in his Poke Ball, Ash went to check on Heracross.

Brock joined him with some medicine, which he gave to Heracross, who then woke up, and looked at Ash, waiting for him to catch him in a Poke Ball.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Ash asked one last time.

"_Yes! I'm sure!"_ Heracross confirmed.

"OK, then," Ash said, took one empty Poke Ball, taped it on Heracross's head, who was then sucked inside it, and without any fight, the ball pinged, and Heracross was captured.

"Congratulation's, Ash," Serena said after she approached him, followed by Misty, who was mumbling under her breath.

"Thanks', Serena," Ash thanked, and looked at Misty. "What was that, Misty?"

"Did you have to catch another Bug Type Pokémon," Misty asked?

"Come on Misty, you have to get over this fear of Bug Type's one day," Ash said.

"You are afraid of Bug Type's," Serena said surprised, but Misty kept quiet, so Ash confirmed, which annoyed Misty. "But why?"

"I don't know, I'm just afraid of them, and I'll probably be afraid for the rest of my life, so let's just drop it, OK!" Misty blurred out a little louder than she wanted, and Ash, Serena and Brock raised their eyebrows, but decided to drop it as Misty wants.

The four then went back to have launch, before they continue their journey.

XXX

The group didn't travel for too long, when they came upon a bunch of Butterfree's sucking some sap from the trees.

"Wow, look at all those Butterfree's," said Serena in awe. "There must be dozens of them."

"Yeah, there sure is a lot of them," said Brock. "I wonder why, though? It rare to see so many Pokémon of the same species on the same place. Not impossible, but rare."

"There must be a lot of that sap in the trees here, and they apparently like it, so I guess that is why they are here," said Ash, with Misty hiding behind him.

"I don't like them," she mumbled, and the others rolled their eyes.

"You like my Butterfree's," Ash said with raised eyebrow, while looking at Misty.

"I tolerate your Butterfree's," Misty said from behind. "That's different then liking."

"Whatever," Ash said, and looked at Serena. "Why don't you try to catch one of them, Serena?"

"Hah, me," Serena said startled, and looked at Ash.

"Yeah, you only have Fennekin and Totodile, and you'll need more Pokémon to train, if you hope to win gym battle's," Ash said. "I think Butterfree would be an excellent Pokémon to begin with along with the two you already have."

Serena looked at Ash, and then at the Butterfree's, and got determined look on her face. "Ok, Ash, I'll do it," she said, took one Poke Ball, and threw it in the air. "Come out, Fennekin!"

Serena's starter Pokémon came out of her Poke Ball, and stood ready for battle.

Butterfree's saw this, and most of them run away, but one looked at Serena and her Pokémon, and saw determination on her face, so he decided to stay, and fight.

Butterfree thinks that by the time the battle is over, his friends would already be away, and safe, so if he wins those humans won't go after one of them, and if he loses, then he will get a trainer that he always wanted, and judging by the look on the girls face, she might be a good trainer for him.

"Hah, that Butterfree stayed to fight," Brock commented. "I'm surprised, since all the others run away."

"Maybe he's like Heracross I caught," said Ash. "He might want trainer to become stronger."

"Ready Fennekin?" Serena asked, and her Pokémon nodded, so she started a battle.

The battle lasted for a few minutes after which Serena managed to pull a win, and captured her first Pokémon.

"Welcome to the team, Butterfree," she said to the Butterfree in the Poke Ball, after she captured him.

"Congratulation's Serena," Ash said, as he and the other approached her. "That was a nice battle, but you still have a long way to go until you are ready to face the Gym Leader in Blackthorn City Gym."

"I know, Ash," Serena said as she returned Fennekin, and placed her and Butterfree's Poke Ball's with Totodile's. "And I promise to train as hard as I can to be ready when we get there."

"Well... It might take a bit more time than that," Ash said, and Serena, Brock and Misty looked at him with raised eyebrows. "We'll be there in a few days, you don't really think your Pokémon will become strong enough until we get there, do you?"

"But then why are we going there now?" Serena asked.

"I remembered that Leaf told me she already went there and won her battle, so as you said before, if we go there now, we won't have to go later," Ash said. "I was only saying earlier that it might not be a good idea to go there now, because you are not ready, but I'm sure after some more training once we get there, you will be ready."

"So, you plan to help me train first once we get there, and then challenge the gym," Serena asked?

"Yes," Ash confirmed. "It might take us few more days of the journey, but since we won't go there later, it will save us time. And there is a place there I heard about, that has Ice Type Pokémon, so if you catch one, and then train it along with the other Pokémon you have, then you will have good chances to win."

"Ok, I guess you have a point there," Serena agreed. "It would be easier with Ice Type Pokémon in a Dragon Type gym. And with training, I'll sure be ready."

"Just don't become over confident, Ok." Ash said.

"I won't!" Serena said, and then the four of them left and continued their journey.


	38. Chapter 38 - Johto Region 4

**Chapter 38**

It's been a week since Ash caught Heracross and Serena caught Butterfree, and the group continued the journey toward Blackthorn City, where Ash and Serena are hoping to win their first gym badge in Johto Region.

After they caught the two Pokemon, and continued to travel, they came across Gary, two days later in some God forsaken forest where, if you end there during a night you can only pass if you have Hoothoot with you.

Not that the group had to travel during the night, but since they were in a very creepy forest, none of them, except Ash, who didn't care, wanted to stay to long, so they decided to go ahead, which ended up with them being lost, and were being followed and scared by Haunter's and Gengar's who live in that forest, and scare the travelers for fun.

They were only able to pass the forest, after they run into Gary, who has apparently rented Hoothoot from some old woman who lives in the middle of the forest, and is renting Hoothoot's to help trainers pass the forest, and Gary led them to her, where Ash rented one Hoothoot, which them helped them get out of the forest, only to come across an old woman that looks the same as the one they met before.

She introduced herself as sister to the other granny, and is living on the edge of the forest collecting Hoothoot's rented by her sister, and is sending them back to her.

After they got out of the forest, and left Hoothoot's behind, Gary and the group slit up, and Gary went his own way toward Violet City, while Ash and the others took a turn to the right, and headed to the North toward Blackthorn City.

Not long after they turned and headed north, the group run into Phanpy, who looked hyperactive, and was constantly challenging them.

Ash saw this a good opportunity for Serena to train her Pokemon against someone who won't hold back, so he told her to send her Pokemon to battle against Phanpy.

And she did, but it was a nightmare for her and her Pokemon since Ash didn't want to interfere, and he told Misty and Brock not to either since Serena wand her Pokemon wont advance if they help her.

It turned out, that on top of being hyperactive, Phanpy was for some reason very strong. At least stronger than he should have been for a wild Pokemon, and Ash assumed it must have been trained by a trainer, who either abandoned him, or he abandoned the trainer.

In the end, it took Serena to use all three of her Pokemon, one after the other to defeat Phanpy, and capture him.

Serena was both happy and angry with herself in the end, because it took all of her Pokemon to defeat one wild Pokemon even after all the training she received from Ash, as well as Brock and Misty who spared with her for the last few days, and were helping her prepare for her first gym battle.

But at least she caught a strong Pokemon which will definitely help her in the future.

Three days after Serena captured Phanpy, and the group continued their journey, they were now sitting at the edge of the lake.

Well, Serena and Misty were sitting at the edge of the lake, and fishing for some Pokemon, while Ash and Brock were preparing launch.

"So, what do you think, how is my training going, Misty?" Serena asked from right next to Misty.

"Well, I would say it is going very well," Misty replied. "I mean, considering that you only stared traveling few days ago, and have four Pokemon, you are good."

"Thanks' Misty," Serena said with a smile. "But do you think it would be enough to win a badge in Blackthorn City?"

"That's something I can't say for sure, as I don't know how good the gym leader there is," Misty replied. "But considering what Ash said, and that Blackthorn Gym is the toughest in Johto, then I would say you will still need some training."

"I hope the time I spend training in that Ice place Ash mentioned, and if I capture Ice Type Pokemon will be enough, because I don't want to lose, and disappoint Ash, as he has spent a lot of time training me and my Pokemon, and will spend even more until the gym battle." Serena said.

"I would worry about disappointing Ash, Serena," Misty said with a smile, and Serena looked at her. "He is not someone who is easily disappointed. The only way I think you can disappoint him, is if you don't try hard enough, or give up, but if you give it your all, he will be satisfied even if you lose, and will continue to help you."

"I see," Serena said, and then asked. "Did he ever help you train so you know this, or did you just figure it out?"

"Actually, Ash never really trained me and Brock that much," Misty said. "Brock was a gym leader, so he knows how to battle, and my sister are also gym leaders, so I also knew how to battle when we met, so the most he did is give me some pointers here and there, but that's about it. I never really asked him for training though, but I'm sure he would help me if I ask, and Brock decided to travel and become Pokemon Breather, so battling is not that interesting to him even thought he was Gym Leader."

As soon as she finished speaking, there were two pulls on their fishing rods, which brought Misty's and Serena's attention on them.

"It looks like we've got something," Misty said as she was struggling to pull out whatever Pokemon she caught.

"Yeah, and they must be some strong Pokemon because they are struggling a lot," Serena added, also struggling with her catch.

Brock and Ash, who were setting up a table with launch saw the two struggling, and decided to check and see what they caught, though they will not help them, that's the agreement they all have, not to help one another when one of them is trying to capture some Pokemon, as that is the best training any of them can get, besides high level battles.

"What did you get," Ash asked as he and Brock approached the two struggling girls?

"We don't know," replied Misty! "But it must be very big and powerful if they are struggling this much!"

Ash looked at the lake, and sensed with his Aura what the two girls caught with their bait, and then when he sensed what it was, he started laughing so hard he fell in the ground, and even had few tears in his eyes because of how much he was laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Misty yelled at him, while still struggling with whatever Pokemon she caught on her bait. The same goes for Serena.

Ash laughed for a few more seconds, before he managed to calm himself down, though he was still snickering a little every time he looked at struggling girls, and their inability to pull out Pokemon that caught themselves on the baits.

"You know how I feel about Pokemon and that I don't underestimate any of them, but what you caught, and are now struggling to pull out, is so ridiculous, it's laughable," said Ash with some snickers here and there, that were getting on Misty's and Serena's nerves.

"Just you laugh, Ash Ketchum, I'll show you!" Misty yelled, and with new found determination, she pulled as hard as she could, and from the lake, and Magicarp flew attacked to the bait.

At the same time, Serena also pulled as hard as she could, and also pulled Magicarp, which fell on the ground right next to Misty's Magicarp, and were both now flapping around on the ground.

Both girls looked at what they caught with slacked jaws, and Ash could handle it anymore, and again started laughing as hard as he could, though this time, Brock joined him in laughing, though his laugh was smaller and quieter than Ash's.

Misty and Serena pulled their jaws up, and looked at the two boys with narrowed eyes, and if one looked a little closer, there seemed to be fire in Misty's narrowed eyes, and she looked ready to murder both Ash and Brock.

"Of all the ridiculous," Misty yelled, and swing her rod along with Magicarp, and threw it back in the lake. "I already have Gyarados, why in the hell did I have to catch a Magicarp when there are so many other water Pokemon I could have caught?"

Ash stopped laughing, and wiped few tears from his eyes, and then looked at the fuming Misty, who was almost spiting fire in rage, and Serena who was angry at Ash for laughing at her, and angry at her luck for pulling Magicarp.

"I'm sorry Misty, but we don't always get what we want," Ash said, and Misty glared at him. "You need to learn that, and you also need to learn to control that anger of yours, because it won't do you any good."

Misty continued to glare at Ash, before she said. "You are really not the best person to tell me I should control my anger, Ash!"

Ash narrowed his eyes at Misty, and Brock almost looked like he wanted to run away as he didn't want to be caught in the middle of the fight between Ash and Misty.

Serena on the other hand was confused because in the few days she knew Misty, she didn't see her this angry, and also, she wandered what she meant about Ash not being the best person to tell her to control her anger.

"I'm telling you to control yourself because I don't want you to end up doing the same thing I did in a fit of rage," Ash said. "It took me some time to get of my mind what I did, and I had a lot of training to control my mind. But what do you think will happen to your mind if you do what I did?"

Misty's glare disappeared after she heard what Ash said, and asked her, and then she looked at the ground, ashamed of herself because she brought up one thing she was never supposed to.

Serena was looking at the two, and was wondering what they were talking about, but didn't dare to ask.

And Brock was just standing there quietly. He knew what Misty and Ash were talking about, and knew that Misty wouldn't be able to get over doing what Ash did.

"Ash, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up," Misty said, while looking at the ground, and even let some tears fall from her eyes.

Ash looked at Misty, saw her tears and sighed. He didn't mean to be this harsh toward her, but maybe it's for the best in the end. "Listen Misty, I'm not angry at you, I just want you to learn to not be as temperamental as you are, and learn to keep cool head," Ash said to Misty, who looked at him.

"You caught another Magicarp, I laughed, Brock laughed, it was funny, there was no reason at all to start spiting fire at me because of that," Ash said, and Misty pouted and wiped her tears away.

"You should have laughed," she said. "It wasn't that funny."

Ash sighed, then he approached to Misty, and hugged her, which caused her to relax in his embrace, and calm down completely.

"Laugh makes people happy," Ash said while hugging Misty. "It sometimes makes them forget some stuff, you should learn how to laugh more, and I'm sure it will help you control your temperament."

"I-I'll try, Ash," Misty said, and then she let go of Ash, and completely wiped her moist eyes, and then looked at Serena, whose Magicarp is still bouncing around in the ground, still caught in the bait.

Serena looked from Ash and Misty and at the Magicarp, and then took one of her empty Poke Ball's, and threw it at Magicarp, as she knew it was not one of the more powerful Pokemon, and there is no need to battle it before she catches it.

"Well, that was easy," Brock said, and the other nodded. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

Ash, Misty and Serena then followed after Brock, and they all set down to have launch, while mostly being quiet, and trying to not think about the almost huge fight Ash and Misty had.

As they were sitting, with Brock and Ash next to each other and with their backs toward the lake, while Misty and Serena set across from them, and were looking at the lake, Serena noticed something in the lake, which draw her attention.

"Hey, what is that?" Serena asked while looking at the lake with narrowed eyes trying to get better look, and the other looked at her, and then tall three looked toward the lake and were Serena was looking.

It didn't take them long to figure out what was that Serena was seeing, as right there on the edge of the lake, and with its head above the water, floated Dratini, who was looking at them all just like they were looking at him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Misty asked in disbelief.

"If you are thinking that that is Dratini, then yes, that is Dratini," Ash said, and Misty's jaw almost dropped on the ground.

Even Serena was more than a little surprised at seeing such Pokemon just showing itself in front of them out of the blue.

"I wasn't expecting Dratini to live in this lake," Brock said, equally surprised as the others. "I wander why it came out like that and showed itself? You'd think it would be scared of being captured, but its face is almost blank, and without fear at all."

"It's probably interested in us," Ash said. "Though it doesn't seem to be very young, and I'm sure it has seen humans before."

"How do you know if the Pokemon is young or not?" Misty asked.

"There is a difference in the look in the eyes between young Pokemon, and older, more experienced Pokemon," Ash said. "Younger Pokemon have more curious look, more innocent, compared to older ones who have shallower look without any or with very little curiosity, as they have seen a lot. It's the same like with humans."

"I see." Misty said. "But that makes it even more is strange that it would come out of the lake like that. If it is young then it would be curiosity that drove it out, but what drove this one?"

"I don't know," Ash said, and was about to stand up and go to check it out, but Serena stood first, and with some food in her hands went toward the lake, were Dratini was now looking at her as she was approaching it.

When she approached right next to the lake, a few feet from Dratini, Serena stopped, and looked at the blue snake like Pokemon, who was also looking at her.

Serena then kneeled on the ground in front of Dratini, and offered it food she brought in her hands. "Do you want some snacks," Serena asked?

Dratini looked at Serena, and then at some sandwiches she was offering it, and after few moments of thinking, it approached her hands and food, and started eating one sandwich after the other, until it ate all of them.

While Serena was feeding Dratini, Ash, Brock and Misty were standing behind and watching curiously.

"This Dratini is almost like mine used to be when I first saw him in Safari Zone, but with a difference that this one is much older," Ash said.

"We never saw how you befriended that Dratini," Brock commented while looking at Ash. "Did he approached you like this one showed up?"

"Similar," Ash said. "I was near the lake, and Dratini just showed up, he was very playful, and we became friends. But as I said, mine Dratini was young and playful, and happy, this one is not young, and definitely doesn't look happy."

"Maybe it has been alone its entire life, and is now showing interest in meeting someone," Brock said. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's something like that."

"It could be," Ash agreed, and then they continued to watch and see what will happen next.

After Dratini finished eating the food Serena gave it, it looked at her, and nodded its head in thanks, and then approached her and started nuzzling his head on her hands.

Serena smiled at this, and started patting Dratini, who relaxed at her touch, and looked like it fell asleep, with slight smile on its face.

Serena then picked it up, and carried it back to the others, where she set down on the ground, and placed Dratini's head on her lap.

"Hey, Serena, what's going on," Misty asked, while looking at Serena with Dratini sleeping on her lap.

"I don't know," Serena replied. "I just offered it some food, it ate it, and then nuzzled its head on my hands, and fell asleep."

"Curious," said Brock and then suggested. "Let's wait for it to wake up, and see what it will do."

The other three trainers agreed to Brock's suggestion, and stayed there resting for the next hour and a half until Dratini woke up, yawned and looked at them all, and then fixed his eyes on Serena.

"Hey Dratini, what's up," Serena asked with a smile, but then it turned into slightly panicked look. "Are you feeling ok, or are you sick. Do you need some help?"

Dratini looked at Serena's concerned look, and said. "_I'm feeling fine. Thanks for asking!"_

"He says he's feeling fine," Ash said, and Serena sighed in relief, while also patting Dratini, who looked at Ash.

"_You can understand what I said!"_ Dratini questioned.

"Yes, I can." Ash replied, and Dratini was surprised.

"_I thought humans can't understand Pokemon,"_ Dratini said. _"Then again, you are the first humans I ever saw, and what I know about your race is from some other Pokemon that live in the lake that had encounters with humans."_

"Not many humans can understand Pokemon," Ash said. "I'm one of the few in the world who have advanced far enough in Aura training, so I can understand you."

"_Is that so,"_ Dratini questioned again. _"Well, if you can understand me, tell this girl I would like to come and travel with her. I heard that some Pokemon train under human trainers, and I want to come with her."_

Ash raised his eyebrows in surprise, and then asked. "Ok. But why her, and why now? You don't look like you are very young."

"Hey Ash, what's going on? What's Dratini saying?" Serena asked.

Ash and Dratini ignored Serena's question, and Dratini talked again.

"_I have lived in this lake my whole life, and never had any contact with humans, as I wasn't interested, but recently I started growing bored, and have desire to go out, and see what' else there in the world,"_ Dratini explained to Ash. _"I like this friend of yours, and that's why I wish to come with her."_

"Do you have a mother that lives with you," Ash asked. "I met Dratini like you only younger in Safari Zone, and he was living with his mother, and I wouldn't want her to start raging on us thinking we are taking you by force."

By now, Serena, Misty and Brock were starting to understand what's going on and what is it that Dratini wants, and were surprised as hell.

"_I never met any family,"_ Dratini replied without much problem or care. _"I hatched alone, and was alone since then, with only some other Pokemon in the lake keeping me company. My mother, was apparently caught by some trainer, so I don't know where she is."_

"You don't seem sad because of that." Ash said.

"_Like I said, I was alone since hatching, I never met any family, and I can't miss what I never had."_ Dratini said, and then asked. _"Now, will you tell her I want to come with her?"_

Ash looked at Dratini for a few moments, and then nodded his head at Dratini, and looked at Serena. "Dratini wants to come with you and become one of your Pokemon," Ash said to Serena, whose jaw dropped on the ground.

"Are you sure," Serena asked after few moments? "Does it really want to come with me, and not you, Misty and Brock?"

"Yes Serena, HE, wants to come with you," Ash replied, and said HE a little louder to emphasize Dratini's gender.

"Why me?" Serena asked, this time looking at Dratini.

"_I like you more than the others," _Dratini said, and Ash translated. Dratini's reply of course made them all laugh.

"Well, if you are sure then welcome to the team," Serena said, pulled out her last empty Poke Ball's, and Dratini taped his head on it after she showed him the ball.

"Congratulations, Serena," Misty said. "You caught yourself an amazing Pokemon."

"And a strong one at that." Ash added. "He will definitely help you in your first gym battle."

"Thanks guys," Serena said. "Now let's go, the faster we get to Blackthorn City, the more time we'll have to train for the gym battle."

Ash, Brock and Misty smiled at Serena's enthusiasm, and after they picked up their picnic equipment, they continued their journey.


	39. Chapter 39 - Johto Region 5

**Chapter 39**

Another week has passed in the journey of Ash and his friends, and now it has been over 2 weeks in total since they left New Bark Town, and went toward Blackthorn City.

Normally it doesn't really take that long to go from one place to the other since the two places are not that far from each other, but the group took their time because they were making several stops a day to eat, and they were also using the time before or after launch to train, so Ash and Serena, but mostly Serena would be ready for their first gym battle in Johto Region.

In the last week since Serna caught Magicarp and Dratini, and Phanpy few days before that, she was training with Ash like crazy every day so she will be ready for her first gym battle ever, and in her opinion, she was doing great.

Her starter Fennekin is doing great in her training and is progressing fast, and will most likely evolve in a couple of weeks. The same goes for the Totodile who is about the same age as Fennekin, and has pretty much the same amount of training.

Butterfree is fully evolved Pokemon, and is doing some battles mostly to increase his endurance, and has learned one or two new moves.

Phanpy, after he recovered from the battle against all of Serena's Pokemon, was back to his hyperactive self, and it took several battles every day for him to calm down, and relax.

Phanpy's behavior was confusing everyone as none of them, not even Ash has ever seen Pokemon with that much endurance and desire to battle.

That all changed three days ago when during a sparing battle between Ash's Tyrunt and Phanpy, Phanpy evolved in the middle of the battle, and actually managed to make Tyrunt sweat a little until Tyrunt was finally able to win in the end.

Everyone was surprised by the power newly evolved Donphan has, as this was the closest someone has come to defeating Ash in a long time, and that it was the beginner trainer makes it even worse.

It was even more surprising, that after Donphan awoke from unconsciousness after the battle, he was almost like a different Pokemon. He was very calm, and there appeared to be no trace of hyperactivity and desire to battle every time, which made the others realize that Phanpy apparently always wanted to evolve, and that is why he wished to battle so much.

It made Ash even feel a little bed for Phanpy, because it didn't cross his mind to just ask Phanpy why he was behaving like he did. But, in the end, he guessed he can't always remember or think about everything.

Magikarp that Serena fished out of that lake, didn't get much training, but that was mostly because it was not easy to train Magikarp, or Pokemon like it on the dry land and without at least a lake or a bigger pond. So, for now, Magikarp's training is on hold until they encounter an area with a lake.

Then again, even though Serena still didn't train Magikarp, she made sure to take good care of it, as she didn't want Magikarp to think she doesn't like it, and then one day after it evolves into Gyarados to turn on her and attack her.

As for Dratini, it was discovered the day after Serena caught him, that he is quite strong for a Pokemon who never had a trainer, but they all guessed it was because Dratini are always powerful Pokemon, and since he was already quite a few years old, it was believable.

As of right now, Dratini is Serena's second strongest Pokemon, right after overpowered Donphan.

Right now, Ash and company have just passed over Blackthorn City, and were heading few miles north toward a place called Ice Cave, where Ash plans to train Serena for a few days.

They did stop at the Blackthorn City Pokemon Center first to check in the Center, and to have Nurse Joy check all of their Pokemon, and that's where they found out that there is in fact Pokemon Center inside Ice Cave, and there is a Nurse Joy there like in every other Pokemon Center, so in the end they decided not to check in Blackthorn City Pokemon Center, instead in the one in the Ice Cave after they get there.

It took few more hours of walking, until the group was in front of the Pokemon Center in the Ice Cave.

"I can't believe there is a Pokemon Center in a place like this," Misty said while shaking from the cold. Even though she put on a winter jacket, it still didn't help much in the freezing place that Ice Cave is. "I wonder why they even built it here."

"I don't know," replied Ash, as they walked into the Pokemon Center. "But I guess we can ask."

As soon as they approached the reception desk, Nurse Joy was there waiting.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy said politely. "How may I help you?"

"Hi Nurse Joy, we are wondering if can check in a get two room to stay for a few days," Ash asked, while the others stood behind him?

"Certainly," Nurse Joy replied, but there was slight confusion on her face. "But can I ask why? I mean Blackthorn City is just few hours away from here, I'm sure you could make it there before the night, and there is a Pokemon Center there as well."

"We were already there, but our plan was to come to this cave a train for a few days here in preparation for the gym battle in Blackthorn Coty, and maybe catch some Ice Type Pokemon," replied Ash.

"Is that so," Nurse Joy questioned, but then shrugged, and started typing in her computer to get them two bedrooms. "Well, there is no problem, there are as much room here as you'd like since almost nobody stays here for more than one night, and that's only if trainers are too tired to walk few more hours until Blackthorn City, or they end up here during the night."

"I must be boring to be here all alone," Misty commented, and then sneezed because of the cold. She still didn't get warmed up even though it is warm inside Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy smiled at Misty, and replied. "Sometimes it is, but I have responsibility just like any other Nurse Joy, and it is my job to take care of any trainer and their Pokemon when they pass through here, and to make sure the Pokemon that live here are taken care of, and the refrigerator is running well."

It confused the four trainers when she said refrigerator, so Serena asked. "What refrigerator?"

Nurse Joy just finished typing on her computer, and was to give them their keys when Serena asked her question, and she looked at her.

"This ice cave remains frozen and stable due to a large building acting as a refrigerator," Nurse Joy replied, and the others were stunned.

"You mean this entire cave is frozen because of refrigerator," Misty question in disbelief?

"Yes, but it's the entire building that acts as refrigerator, so it's not hard to believe that it can freeze this whole cave," Nurse Joy said, and gave Ash two room keys. "Most of the Pokemon only live here because it is so cold, and this place is their home. They are mostly Ice Type Pokemon, as there are not many places in Johto with this much cold where they can live."

"I knew this place is coved in Ice, but I must admit I always thought it was natural," Ash said. "But to learn that it is because of the refrigerator, I guess no matter how much one knows, there is always something new to learn."

"You are right about that, Ash." Brock agreed.

"Hey Ash, give me one key so I can go to the room and worm up, I'm freezing here," Misty said, as she came closer to Ash.

Ash and the others looked at her, and Ash gave her the key. "Are you ok, Misty?" Ash asked. "I know its cold, but it's not that cold, and you should have wormed up by now."

"How can you say it's not cold," Misty asked in disbelief? Even Brock, Serena and Nurse Joy looked at Ash with raised eyebrows, as he didn't seem to be bothered by the cold, as even Serena and Brock are showing signs of being cold, though not as much as Misty. "It's freezing out there."

"Well, I guess I must have gotten used to the temperature changes during my training as Aura Guardian, and while I was on Mt. Silver for a few months," Ash said. "I must have built a tolerance."

"I swear to god, sometimes I think you are not human," Misty said, then turned around and walked toward the stairs that led upstairs to the next floor where there are rooms, while the others stayed back.

"So how about you two," Ash asked looking at Serena and Brock. "Do you want to rest for the rest of the day, or are you up for checking the cave?"

"I think we should all take some time off of training and traveling for the remaining of the day, and can explore the cave tomorrow, and you and Serena can do some training," Brock suggested, and Serena agreed, as even though she wanted to train and prepare for the gym battle, she was tired and wants a little rest.

"I guess we can take some time off," Ash said, and they then went to the rooms, after saying bye to Nurse Joy.

XXX

Brock and Ash then went into one of the rooms, while Serena went to the one she will share with Misty.

"Hey Misty, are you really all right," Serena asked while Misty was lying on the bed, wrapped up in blankets?

"I'm fine, Serena, don't worry about me," Misty said.

"Ok, if you say so," Serena said. "But I think you should let Nurse Joy at least take a look at you."

"I've always been doing badly with cold, and this is nothing new," Misty said. "This place is the coldest I've been on in all my travels with Ash, so it might take a few hours for me to warm up."

Serena then finished making her bad, and lied down for a little nap, but before that, she asked. "Hey, what happened between you and Ash that day on the lake? You said that he did something, but what was it."

Misty opened her eyes, and looked at Serena. "I…I don't know if I should be the one to tell you about that," Misty said. "It's Ash's thing, he should tell you."

"You make it sound like it's something terrible," Serena said.

"Well… It is," Misty replied, and Serena just looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes, but said nothing. "I mean, he didn't do it because he wanted, he just wanted to save someone, and it got out of hand because he was angry. That's why I told him he's not the best person to tell me to control my anger, as I am temperamental, but he has a problem to control himself when he gets angry."

Serena was quiet for a few minutes, thinking about what Misty said, and about Ash's problem with anger, which she didn't notice in the almost three weeks they were traveling together, but then again, Misty has been with Ash for almost two years, and she knows him better.

"Do you think he will tell me?" Serena asked.

"He will," Misty said. "But it might be better to let him decide when he wants to tell you, and not to question him. Trust me it's not easy for him, and it took him awhile to get over it even with all the training he had, and how strong his mind seems to be, he is still just almost 12-year-old kid."

Serena sighed, and turned around toward the wall to have some sleep. "Ok Misty, if you think I should wait, then I will." Serena said, before she closed her eyes, and fell asleep few minutes later.

XXX

All four of them took a nap for a few hours, and in the evening, they came down in cafeteria for dinner, after which they came in the same room, and played some games and talked for a few hours, before they went back to sleep for the rest of the night.

In the morning, they all woke up in about the same time, and, after they finished everything in the bathroom, they walked down to have breakfast.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Serena asked, while they were eating.

"Well, you and I are going outside in the cave to train, and see if we can catch some Pokemon," Ash said, after he swallowed the food he had in his mouth. "As for Brock and Misty, you can do whatever you want."

"I'll stay here, I don't think I want to spend more time in the freezer then necessary," Misty said, and the other three laughed.

"I'll stay here as well, and maybe ask Nurse Joy to show me how to better take care of Pokemon, as she is a Nurse, and it might do me good to know more than just about Pokemon Breathing." Brock said.

"It's fine by me," Ash said, and after 10 more minutes, they finished their breakfast, and then split up, with Misty going back to her room, Brock went to find Nurse Joy, and Ash and Serena left Pokemon Center, and went outside in the cave to train.

XXX

"Hey Ash, do you know which Pokemon live here," Serena asked?

"Well, there are probably Zubat and maybe some Golbat, like in every cave," Ash said. "Then there should be Jynx, Delibird, Swinub, Sneasel, maybe if we are lucky there are some of their evolved forms. Maybe some other, but those are that normally live in cold places like this."

"Should I try to find one special of them, or should I try to catch any of them that we run into?" Serena asked.

"It doesn't matter, any Pokemon is going to become strong if you train it right, so you shouldn't bother with going after specific Pokemon," Ash said. "In fact, it doesn't even matter even if you don't catch any Pokemon here, all you have to do is train the ones you have, even more."

"Yeah but Ice Type would give me some advantage, as most of my Pokemon are at big disadvantage against Dragon Type's." Serena said.

"It might give you slight advantage, but remember, even if you catch a Pokemon, you only have few days to make it strong enough to take on the strongest gym leader in Johto, and because of that, the Pokemon you already have would be better choice, as even though they might not have the advantage, they are better trained, and they know you, and you know them much better than you would know your new Pokemon," Ash explained, but added. "Of course, if you are lucky enough to manage to catch a Mamoswine, or Weavile, then you will have big chance to win."

"Would I even be able to defeat one of them?" Serena asked.

"You would," Ash said. "Probably."

Serena glared at him, as he had a smirk. "Donphan is good enough to face any gym leader, and Dratini is powerful, and I'm sure he is close to evolving, so all you need is one more Pokemon, and we will train one of the others you have to fill that spot, and if we run into Mamoswine or Weavile, then you can capture it." Ash said.

"Fine, lets then start training, and not roam around without any aim," Serena said, and Ash agreed.

"Are we only going to spar, or will we do something else?" Serena again asked.

"Sparing is the best way for Pokemon to gain power and experience, so it's the best option we have," Ash said, Serena nodded, and then they started their training.

XXX

After Ash and Serena started their sparing, they went on for several hours every day for the entire week.

Originally Ash planed for them to stay in the Ice Cave for about five days, but it changed on the third day because during training spar, the battle attracted the attention of one of many Pokemon in the Ice Cave, and he showed up right in their sight, which caused Serena to challenge him to a battle.

The Pokemon that showed up was Piloswine, and Serena wasn't going to let this chance slip her away, because just as Ash said, she would be lucky if she runs into an evolved form of one of the Pokemon that live in the Ice Cave.

"Dratini use **Agility** and then **Thunder Wave**," Serena said to her Pokemon as Piloswine was coming at Dratini with **Take Down**.

Dratini quickly slithered all over the Ice, which by the way, didn't affect him as much as it should have considering he is Dragon Type Pokemon, and used his snake like body to move away from Piloswine's **Take Down**. As soon as he saw he was at the safe distance from Piloswine, Dratini started glowing blue, and released a blue stream of electricity from all over his body, that then went at Piloswine, and managed to hit him right on, but except from slowing him down, it didn't do much damage.

"Remember Serena, Piloswine, on top of being Ice Type, is also Ground Type, which makes him completely immune to Electric type attacks," Ash told her from few meters behind her, were he was standing and watching her fight.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to see if it will at least do something," Serena said.

"Dratini watch out," she suddenly yelled, as she lost her focus, and Piloswine was on Dratini hitting him repeatedly with his tusks, which is **Fury Attack**.

The repeated hitting, caused a lot of damage to Dratini, and sent him sliding on the Ice floor, and toward the wall where he collided with the said wall, and stopped.

"Oh no, Dratini, are you ok," Serene yelled for her Pokemon, worried that he was seriously injured by Piloswine's attack.

Dratini slowly moved from the wall, but very slowly as he was pretty beat up, and was close to finished.

Piloswine saw Dratini trying to stand up, so he decided to finish this fight, and opened his mouth and released **Blizzard** at Dratini.

"Dratini, move, and use **Dragon Rage**," Serena yelled, and Dratini's eyes suddenly flew completely opened, and with all the speed he had left got away for the **Blizzard**, and then when he was close in front of Piloswine, who was surprised that Dratini got away as he thought he was done for, Dratini opened his mouth, and released a blue orb with electricity dancing over it and then sent it right at Piloswine's head, which collided and sent Piloswine bouncing dozens of meters backwards until he collided with the Cave wall, which then broke, and a bunch of ice shards fell on him and almost completely buried him.

"Now finish him off with **Hyper Bean** just to be sure," Serena said, and Dratini fired his last attack for that day, in a form of a yellow beam of energy that hit directly on the buried Piloswine, which caused another explosion and another small destruction of the cave wall.

After the beam cleared away, and the mist that was created from heated attack and cold place, was gone, Piloswine was shown lying on the floor, with a bunch of bruises, and some ice shards still covering him.

"Ahm," Serena muttered as she was feeling herself around the waist like she was searching for something that was not there.

Ash looked at her, and knew what was wrong, and he smirked. "You forgot you don't have another empty Poke Ball!"

Serena blushed a little red, which was not from the cold, and looked at him, with a pout on her face after she saw his smirking face. "I forgot to buy some when we were going through Blackthorn City," she admitted. "You, wouldn't happen to have one to land me, do you?"

Ash then took one empty Poke Ball, and gave it to her, which Serena then used to catch Piloswine, after which she apologized to Dratini for losing focus like that, and let him get hurt.

He said it was fine, and then she returned him in his Poke Ball, and then took him and Piloswine back to the Pokemon Center, for Nurse Joy to treat them both.

This capture of Piloswine, is what made Ash decide to extend the training for two more days, so Piloswine can get more than just two days of training with Serena, and even though another two days won't exactly make much difference, it is still better than nothing.

Right now, after a week of training, Ash and the others are saying good bye to Nurse Joy, and her partner, Chansey.

"Bye, Nurse Joy, it was nice to spend so much time with you and learn so much from you," said Brock, who has spent a week learning from Nurse Joy to take medical care of Pokemon and not just breeding care.

"It was no problem Brock, it was my pleasure to help a young breeder who is interested in helping Pokemon," Nurse Joy said.

"Well, bye then, Nurse Joy, hope we meet again someday," said the other three, after which they left.

"Bye guys, drop by anytime you like," said Nurse Joy, as they were walking in the distance from her Pokemon Center.

"So, what do you think, Serena, are you ready for your first gym battle?" Brock asked, as they walked out of the Ice Cave.

"I don't know, I guess I'll see in a day or two, depending when I face the Gym leader," Serena replied.

"Don't worry Serena, you trained as hard as you could, and even if you lose it won't matter, because you will just train some more, and then you will win," said Ash. "Though if I have to say it, then I would say that you have a big chance to win the first time. You have become much better in this last few weeks, and all of your Pokemon are great."

This brought a smile on Serena's face. "Thanks, Ash, it means a lot to me when you say it." Serena thanked him.

"You are welcome," said Ash. "Now let's go, and have out first gym battle in Johto Region."

And so, the group of four continued down the road back to Blackthorn City.


	40. Chapter 40 - Johto Region 6

**Chapter 40:**

Few hours after they left Pokémon Center in the Ice Cave, Ash and the gang are on the outskirts of Blackthorn City, and were close to their destination the Blackthorn City Gym.

As they were walking next to the river, Ash spots something, and stops, which makes the others stop as well, and look at him.

"Hey Ash, why did you stop," Serena asked?

"Look at that," Ash replied, and pointed toward the base of the tree.

The others looked at where he was pointing to the tree dew dozen meters from them, and they saw Dratini curled up and sleeping.

"Is that Dratini," Brock asked?

"Yeah, it is." Ash replied.

"Wow, what are the chances to run into another Dratini or its evolution line," questioned Misty?

"I guess we are lucky," said Ash. "Some trainers go their entire lives and don't run into one of Dratini line even once, and this is like fourth of fifth one we've encountered in just under 2 years."

"Let's go take a look," Misty said, and they headed toward the sleeping Dratini.

Just as they were close to it, there was a ripple in the river, which drove Ash's attention, and suddenly Gyarados broke through the surface of the river, and startled them all when it came after them.

"STOP!" Ash yelled loudly while surrounded by his blue Aura, his eyes glowing yellow, and his right hand in front of him with his palm opened and pointing at Gyarados.

Gyarados suddenly stopped, and backed away from Ash while visibly shaking in fear.

While Misty and Brock knew Ash for a while and knew what he was capable of, Serena knew very little, and was startled by seeing Ash like this, and a Pokémon like Gyarados being scared like a new born baby.

"W-What is going on," Serena stuttered? "Why is Ash glowing?"

"Calm down, we were not going to hurt Dratini, so you can relax," Ash said to Gyarados, who relaxed a little, but was still scared slightly of Ash's Aura, and the glow in his eyes.

Seeing Gyarados relax, and back away a little, made Ash cut of his Aura, and his eyes stopped glowing.

By now, Dratini awoke, from its sleep, and was in the river by Gyarados's side.

"What was that, Ash? Serena asked again.

"That was my Aura," he replied. "Remember I'm an Aura Guardian, releasing Aura is something I can do."

"I'm sorry," she said. "It just I never saw you like that, and was startled, especially after I saw Gyarados afraid."

"Don't be afraid, Serena, there is no need," Ash said. "I would never harm anyone close to me, or those who don't deserve it."

Ash words calmed Serena, though what he said that he won't hurt those who don't deserve it, means that he would those who do, and it was unnerving.

"Hey, who are you?" Suddenly yelled a voice, and they looked and saw a woman with blue hair running next to the river and toward them.

"What are you doing to my Pokémon?" She asked again, after she came closer, and Gyarados and Dratini were now by her side.

"Sorry ma'am, but we weren't doing anything," replied Misty, but the woman glared at her, so Ash decided to explain.

"We were walking toward Blackthorn City, when we saw Dratini sleeping under the tree," Ash started his explanation. "We were curious so we tried to approach it, but then Gyarados came out of the river and after us, so I just stopped it, and that's about it. You came right after I told Gyarados to calm down, as we don't plan to harm him, or Dratini."

The woman looked at her Pokémon, who seemed ok, and after the two nodded their heads confirming Ash's story, she sighed and looked back at the group.

"I'm sorry about yelling like that at you," she apologized. "I assumed that you were trying to capture my Pokémon, so I rushed to help them."

"It's ok, we are not angry," Ash said. "It was just a big misunderstanding."

"So, who are you kids," the woman asked, but then remembered she didn't introduce herself? "I'm Clair, by the way. Blackthorn City Gym Leader."

"So, you are the gym leader," Ash said and Clair nodded. "Well that's great, you are the one we were looking for."

"Ah, so you are challengers, I assume," Clair said.

"Yes," Ash confirmed, and introduced himself and the others. "I'm Ash, and these are my friends Brock, Misty and Serena. Serena and I want to challenge you to a gym battle."

"Well, Ash, I accept," Clair said. "But we have to get back to the Gym first."

"That's fine," Ash said, and then Clair started leading the way, while the others followed her. Gyarados and Dratini were swimming in the river next to them.

"So, Ash, can I ask you how were you able to stop my Gyarados from attacking him," Clair asked. "It's not easy to do that, and you even scared him."

"I'm an Aura Guardian, I can manipulate Aura, so stopping rampaging Pokémon shouldn't be a problem, unless they really let loose, then I have to calm them down a little differently," Ash explained, and Serena and Clair wondered what he meant by that, though for some reason didn't want to ask.

Brock and Misty knew exactly what he meant, though also kept quiet.

"I see," said Clair. "Well anyway, it good you were there, as Gyarados knows to be a little overprotective over Dratini."

"Why was Dratini just lying under that tree like that?" Misty asked.

"Oh, he does that every time we go out for a walk or for some exercise," Clair replied. "And whenever he sleeps like that, Gyarados is close watches over him."

"Like an older sibling," Ash said, and Clair nodded.

"Exactly." Clair said.

They continued walking for a little while longer, until they arrived in Blackthorn City, when Clair asked.

"Do you want that battle immediately, or are you going to check in Pokémon Center first?"

"I think we should check in Pokémon Center first, as we will probably spend the night in Blackthorn City, and after that we will come to have our matches," Ash said.

"Ok then, I'll be waiting for you in the gym," Clair said, and after she explained to Ash how to get to the gym, she left, while Ash and company went to the Pokémon Center.

XXX

After the group checked in the Pokémon Center, they followed the path that Clair explained to Ash, and about 15 min. later, they all found themselves in front of the big gate with the Dragonite's on the posts on the side of the gate.

The rock wall is surrounding the huge manor like Gym with big entrance to the manor, and a big window above the entrance, though the rest of the building is without any windows, signifying that it is not a house, or place to live in.

"This is pretty big place," Misty commented and the others agreed.

"Yeah, it is," Ash agreed. "But then again, most gyms are big, and for some reason look weird. This one at least looks relatively normal compared to some we've seen."

"I can agree to that," Brock said.

"Hey guys, I see you are already here," Clair was heard from inside of the gym ground, and they saw her walking towards the gate along with a woman around Clair's age, with long green hair tied back, and wearing red shorts with red shirt that goes above her bellybutton.

Clair approached to the gate and opened it for the group to enter inside.

"Yeah, there was no reason to waste time in the Pokémon Center as we have been in the one in Ice Cave just this morning," said Ash.

"So, you went through the Ice Cave on the way from Mahogany Town," Clair said, and the others looked between each other confused.

"No, we came here from New Bark Town, and then passed to go the Ice Cave to train for a few days, and then we came back here to challenge you," Ash explained.

"I thought that trainers always come here through Mahogany Town, and here you are coming here from New Bark Town, and that's the second time trainers come from there," Clair said, and Ash smiled a little since he guessed that Leaf must be the one who came before, as she already told him she was here. "I wonder if that's going to become a trend."

"I don't know, maybe," Ash said with slight laugh.

"Well anyway, let me introduce you my friend, Liza," Clair said, and motioned toward the other woman. "She's my long-time friend that came for a visit from Charicific Valley, where she lives and works."

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all, I'm Liza, as Clair just said," the woman introduced herself, and shacked hands with everyone.

"Hello Liza, my name is Ash, and those are Misty, Brock and Serena, it's also a pleasure to meet you," Ash introduced himself and the others, while wearing a charming smile on his face, which made Liza blush a little, though she quickly caught herself up, and fought it back. It wouldn't be right to blush because of the kid that's just around 12 years old, which makes her more than twice his age.

Clair on the other hand didn't even try to fight back her blush, and even though she met Ash earlier, she just now realized how cute he is, and she just wants to keep him for herself. Not that that's possible, but she can dream at least.

"So, you are here for the gym battle, right," Liza asked, as they left the gate, and were walking toward the gym entrance.

"Yeah, Serena and I are here for our first Johto badge," Ash replied.

"So, you two are just starter trainers," Clair said surprised. "You look older than ten years, I thought you already traveled before."

"Oh, I did, I traveled through Kanto and Orange Islands, and I just came from Kanto to compete in Johto," Ash said. "This is the first gym we came to."

"Yeah, about that, why did you come here first when all trainers normally come here for their last badge," Clair asked? "I said before this is the second time this happened in the last few weeks, and now it makes me curious."

"I bet the one who came few weeks ago is a girl named Leaf," Ash said with a smirk.

"How did you know," Clair asked?

"She told me," Ash replied. "Leaf and I are both from Pallet Town, and started our journey on the same day, and we are now supposed to meet in Azalea Town and travel together, so when we talked on the phone a little while ago, she told me she was already here, and has won her first badge."

"Is that so," Clair questioned. "Well, I will admit, that friend of yours, is damn good. She's one of the better trainers I fought in the last few years."

"Her dream is to catch all Pokemon, so she never competed in Kanto Region and Orange Islands, and just traveled, caught Pokemon, and trained them, so I guess I'm not surprised she is that good." Ash said.

That's when they came in front of the entrance, but before they could come in, Ash's head snapped back as he sensed something running toward him.

XXX

As Ash and the others passed through the gate, and were walking toward the gym entrance, they didn't notice a small blue Pokemon, with yellow belly, ears and lower jaw, and with weird shaped top of the head.

He was standing behind the tree, and was looking at the new coming trainers, who he guessed are here to challenge the gym.

From behind the tree, he was looking at them all up and down as if sizing them up, to determine if they are any good or not.

This Pokemon, unlike other Pokemon, has a unique ability to sense human's power, and possibly their potential, which again is not something Pokemon can do, but he can for some reason. He could do this for as long as he can remember it, and sometimes it made him cause trouble, because his is also a little of a battle maniac, and every time he senses human with strong power and potential, he challenges them to a battle. But he actually challenges HUMANS to a battle and not their Pokemon, which is how it's normally done.

Because of this, there were a lot of trainers who were hurt when they came to the mountain he lived in, and one day, he was sent here in Blackthorn Gym, so that the gym leader could possibly train him to get over his thirst to battle humans, but it didn't work even if she has been trying to train him for months now.

Now that he is watching these new trainers walking with Clair and her friend, he could feel an incredible power from one of them, and it made his blood boil in desire to battle.

He looked at them closer, and saw that the taller of the two boys is strong, but it's not the one he was thinking about. The same goes for the two girls, who are good, but also not the one with the power.

This only left the last boy, and when he looked at him directly, his eyes were shining, from the amount of power he could sense from this boy.

That's the moment he decided to challenge this boy to a battle, and he doesn't even care if Clair throws him out after that. He only wants to battle this trainer, right now. And then go with him to train under him, and to fight him every day.

Just as they were all about to enter inside of the gym, the Pokemon came out from behind the tree, and with incredible speed rushed at the boy, trying to catch him of guard.

But?

XXX

Just as he turned his head back to see what is it that's coming towards him, Ash saw a Pokemon jumped and was almost flying at him, even though it had no wings.

Ash quickly placed his hands in front of him, with his palms open, right before the Pokemon was about to hit him, and was able to stop him mid-flight.

The others looked at what's going on, and all of their jaws dropped on the ground, and had their eyes bulging out in surprise at what they were seeing.

There it was a small, probably first level Pokemon being held by the head by Ash right in the air, and now they could all say that they have seen it all.

"Wh-What is going on," asked Serena?

"What Pokemon is that," added Misty? "And why did it attack Ash?"

Clair managed to snap out of her surprise at Ash being able to catch a Pokemon who was coming at him full speed, and that's bare handed, and yelled.

"Damn it, Bagon, will you ever stop doing that?" Clair yelled clearly frustrated because of the now named Bagon.

"I cannot believe he is still doing that even after all this time," Liza commented, while her eyes were more on Ash then at Bagon, even though she was talking about Bagon. As much as she is surprised that Bagon is still going at it, even after all the training and effort Clair put in trying to stop him from attacking everyone, she is much more surprised that Ash is able to stop him with his bare hands, as that is something she never thought she will see in her life.

Ash then let go of Bagon's head, but was still holding him by his sides in mid-air, and was glaring at him. "What the hell are you doing?" Ash asked while looking at Bagon's eyes, that, for some reason, were shining.

"_I want to battle you, right now!"_ Bagon said hoping that Ash will be able to figure out what he wants, while shaking with his small arms up and down, left and right. _"Come on, come on, come on!"_

Of course, no one but Ash understood him, and they didn't know what's he saying, but Ash was just looking at Bagon.

"What's he saying, Ash," Serena asked? "Why did he attack you?"

"And what Pokemon is that by the way," Misty added, while looking at Clair?

"That's Bagon," Clair said with a sigh. "It a Dragon Type Pokemon from Hoenn Region. I guess you can say that, what Dratini is in Kanto, Bagon is in Hoenn."

"Really," Brock said surprised. "But why did he attack Ash."

"Bagon was brought to me months ago by the Draconid girl from Meteor Falls in Hoenn Region," Clair said. "He was sent by the girl's grandmother, and she asked me to help train Bagon, and to make him stop attacking almost everyone he comes across.

"He was apparently doing this since he was hatched, and they couldn't figure it out why, so they sent him to me to see if I can do something. But even after everything I tried, he still attacks many trainers, and I still don't know why. The only thing I know for sure, is what the girls told me, and that is that all of the trainers who were attacked are very good trainers, in fact they are all great."

"But how could he possibly know who is great trainer, and who is not," Asked Brock? "And who is this Draconid girl, I have never heard of someone called like that?"

"No one knows how he can know who is strong trainer, and who is not, so we can only guess," Clair said. "And Draconid people are a tribe of people from Meteor Falls in Hoenn Region, who specifically train Dragon Type Pokemon, and have great connection to them."

After Clair explained everything to them, they all looked at Ash and Bagon, who were still looking at each other.

"You know, this is not the best way to challenge someone," Ash said to Bagon. "If you wanted to fight against my Pokemon, then all you had to do was ask."

"Am, about that…" Clair was about to say, but was stopped by Bagon's ranting.

"_I don't want to fight your Pokemon, I want to fight against you!"_ Bagon yelled, and this surprised Ash more than anything in a long time.

"And here I thought I have seen and heard it all," Ash said after few moments of silence.

"Did you understand what he said," Liza asked, because of what Ash commented?

"Yeah, as an Aura Guardian, I can understand Pokemon," Ash replied, and Clair and Liza were surprised as they didn't know this, and Bagon's eyes were shining even more.

"_So, will you fight me,"_ Bagon asked again? _"Come on, I want to fight you! I can tell you are strong. Much stronger than anyone I have met before."_

Ash's eyebrows rose a little, and he asked. "You can tell. How?"

"_I can sense how powerful humans are, even sense their potential, and you are stronger and have higher potential than anyone I've ever seen,"_ Bagon explained.

"That's weird, I have never seen a Pokemon that can do that, unless it is Psychic Pokemon, or Pokemon with great ability to manipulate Aura," Ash said.

"What has he said," Clair asked, hoping that Ash can finally figure out what is wrong with Bagon?

"His saying how he can apparently sense how powerful a human is, and because of that he wishes to fight against all those he deems strong," Ash said. "He actually wants to battle against ME, and not my Pokemon."

"How can he sense anything, Pokemon aren't supposed to be able to do that," Clair asked. "At least I have never seen or heard about a Pokemon who can do that, and I have seen a lot."

"I don't know," Ash said. "And neither does Bagon. It's apparently what he was able to do since he hatched."

They were all quiet for a few moments after that, and Ash was thinking what to do, while Bagon was still shaking his arms, dying to battle against him.

"Bagon, I came here to have a gym battle, and I can't battle you right now," Ash said, and Bagon narrowed his eyes, and stopped shaking his arms.

"_No, you have to fight against me, I won't let you go until you fight me,"_ Bagon yelled and Ash smirked!

"Is that so," Ash said, with a glint in his eyes that scared Bagon a little, though he will never admit it. "You are forgetting that I'm the one who is holding you, and not the other way around. So, you can't stop me even if you want to."

Ash's teasing made Bagon even angrier, and he started shaking his arms again, and threating Ash to beat him up, much to Ash's amusement, judging by the smirk on his face.

"Tell you what," Ash said, and Bagon stopped yelling to hear what Ash will say. "After I finish my battle against Clair, I will battle you. But if I win, I want you to stop attacking everyone who come here. Is that understood?"

To make it even more threatening, Ash's eyes glowed while he was saying that.

Bagon shuddered a little in fear, but pulled himself together and smiled. _"You've got a deal."_ He said, and put his hand forward for what Ash guessed is handshake.

Ash let him down on the ground, and took the offered hand and shacked it. "And I better not hear that you continued attacking trainers, because I will call from time to time to check on you."

"_If you win, I attack no one anymore,"_ Bagon said.

Ash then stood up, and looked at the others who all had shocked looks on their faces. He only rolled his eyes at them, and said. "Let's go have this battle, I have a Pokemon who is waiting for another one."

Clair then said ok, and led them all inside the gym. Bagon was following after them to watch the battle.

XXX

After the group followed Clair and Liza, and entered inside of the Gym, they all looked around, and saw that it is relatively simple Gym compared to some they have already seen.

The inside of the Gym was pretty spacious, with many pillars surrounding the field. The floor of the gym was tiled, though the field was in fact a mixture of a pool, surround by yellow tiles, while the rest were blue tiles.

There were no bleachers around the field, but on one side of the field, there was a podium that, they guessed was for the referee.

"Welcome to the Blackthorn Gym everyone," Clair sad while walking to the other side of the gym, followed by Liza, while the others were standing on the inside near the entrance.

"Nice place," commented Brock. "I like it."

"Yeah, I'm not one for a lot of good-looking stuff on the eye, and am more practical." said Clair. "In my opinion, this is exactly how a Dragon Type Gym should look like, without anything that's not necessary."

"I agree," said Brock.

Just then some old man came out from one of the entrances that were behind the podium, and walked toward the podium.

"Ah, there you are, Kaburagi," Clair said after she saw the old man. "Everyone, this is Kaburagi, he is helping me with some stuff here, and is also the referee for the matches."

"Nice to meet you kids," Kaburagi said, from the podium. "I hope I will see a nice match. There were not a lot of them lately."

"It's a pleasure to meet you to mister Kaburagi," said Ash. "My name is Ash, and this are Serena, Brock and Misty. Serena and I are here to challenge the gym, and I'm sure you will be able to witness a good match or two."

"I hope so," Kaburagi said with a smile.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's start the match's," Clair said. "So, who will go first?"

"I will," Ash said, and walked on one side of the field, while the others moved on the side across from Kaburagi, where Liza was also standing.

Bagon on the other hand chose to stay behind Ash. Probably to watch him closely so he won't run away from the battle he has promised.

Clair only sighed at this, but let it go, and smirked a little.

"What's up with ladies first," Clair teased Ash a little?

"This will be Serena's first gym battle, and I want her to see one before she has her own," Ash explained, and Clair nodded in satisfaction to the answer.

"This is the official Gym battle between the challenger Ash, and the Blackthorn City Gym leader, Clair," Kaburagi announced. "The first trainer to lose all of their Pokemon loses the match. The gym leader will choose her Pokémon first."

"Let's do this," Clair said, and took one of her Poke Ball's, and threw it in the air, and from the ball, came Kingdra, that floated in the pool part of the field. "Are you ready, Kingdra?"

Kingdra nodded, and they looked at Ash to choose his first Pokémon.

Ash took one of his own Poke Ball's, and also threw it in the air. "Come on out, Lapras!"

Lapras came out if her Poke Ball, and stood on the water, right in front of Kingdra.

"Are you both ready," Kaburagi asked, and after they both nodded, he started the match? "BEGIN!"

"Kingdra, start this off with **Swift**," Clair ordered her first attack, and Kingdra quickly reacted, and started firing yellow stars at its mouth at Lapras.

"Counter it with **Water Gun**," said Ash!

Lapras released a spiral of water from her mouth, directly at the star shaped attacks, which deflected them to the side or easily destroyed them in a burst of light, and then **Water Gun** collided with Kingdra's head, and pushed it back a little bit, though it didn't do much damage.

"Stay strong Kingdra, and use **Hyper Beam**," Clair said.

"Use **Hydro Pump**, Lapras," said Ash.

Both Pokemon fired their attacks at the same time at each other. Kingdra's **Hyper Beam**, and Lapras's **Hydro Pump** collided at the middle of the pool of water, and caused small tremor, after which they pushed at one another for a few moments, until Kingdra's **Hyper Beam** overpowered Lapras's **Hydro Pump**, and hit her straight on, which then blew her backwards, and of the pool of water.

"Great job, Kingdra," Clair said to her Pokemon, while it was standing in the pool right in front of her, and watching Lapras trying to get up.

"Can you get up, Lapras?" Ash asked his Pokemon, slightly concerned for her.

Lapras managed to get up, and glided across the tiles, before she came to the pool, but before she can enter, Ash said. "**Ice Beam** on the pool!"

Clair's eyes widened at this, and before she could give command to Kingdra, Lapras formed a light blue ball of cold water, and several beams shot from the ball all over the pool, instantly freezing it, along with a big portion of Kingdra, who's head and upper body started swaying from the super effective attack.

"Oh no, Kingdra, are you all right," Clair was the one who was more than a little concerned for her Pokemon, now.

"Finish it off with another **Ice Beam**," said Ash, and Lapras quickly fired another Ice Beam, which completely froze Kingdra, who was now no longer able to move, and was most likely unconscious under the Ice.

The referee realized it was over, and called it. "Kingdra is unable to battle, the winner is Lapras, and the first round goes to the challenger, Ash!"

"Well done, Ash," Serena cheered, while Misty, Brock and Liza clapped her hands and also congratulated Ash on the first-round win.

Bagon was also supper excited, because Ash won, because it just proves that he is good, and will be a great future trainer for him. Of course, that is if he accepts to take him in, and Clair lets him go. But he will make sure to convince them.

"You did a good job Kingdra, so take a nice rest," Clair said to her Pokemon after she returned it to its Poke Ball.

She then took another Poke Ball, and looked at Ash. "That was a nice win, Ash. But's see what you do with my next Pokemon. Come on out, Gyarados!"

Gyarados came out, and as soon as he landed on the frozen pool, all the ice broke in smaller parts that were now floating around.

Lapras was still standing on the edge of the pool, and was looking at Gyarados, slightly intimidated by it.

"Can you still go, Lapras?" Ash asked, and Lapras nodded, though both of them knew that she won't win this round.

"The second round between Gyarados and Lapras, BEGINS!" The referee said, and like before, Clair went first.

"Gyarados, use **Hydro Pump**!"

"Lapras, counter it with **Ice Beam**," said Ash.

Again, both Pokemon fired at the same time, and both of the attacks collided.

But Gyarados's **Hydro Pump** was just too powerful for Lapras, and her **Ice Beam** couldn't freeze it all, and as soon as **Hydro Pump** broke through the **Ice Beam**, it hit Lapras, and sent her flying back all the way to the outside wall, where she collided with the wall, and passed out.

"Lapras is unable to battle," the referee said. "The second round goes to Clair and her Gyarados."

Ash sighed, and returned his Lapras. "It ok, Lapras, you did your best, we just have to up your training."

He then pulled another Poke Ball, and called his second Pokemon. "Tyrunt, you are up!"

When Clair and Kaburagi saw Tyrunt, they were surprised because you don't see often Pokemon from far away regions, and here is one of them right in front of them. And it's also a Dragon Type.

"Where did you catch Tyrunt," Clair asked?"

"Oh, a friend of mine found a Jaw Fossil in Grampa Canyon, and gave it to me, after which I had it revived in the Lab on Cinnabar Island." Ash explained.

"Wow, you were lucky," Clair said. "This is a Pokemon only found in Kalos. The chances to find a Jaw Fossil in Kanto, are extremely low."

"You are right, I was lucky," Ash said with a smile, and then Kaburagi started round three.

"BEGIN!"

"Tyrunt, use **Dragon Breath**," Ash called his first move in this round.

"Gyarados, use **Hyper Beam**," said Clair.

Tyrunt fired a green beam at Gyarados, who countered it with yellow beam.

Like always in this situations, two attacks collided, and pushed at one another for a while, with none of the two Pokemon slowing down for a few moments.

This lasted for a few moments, until, much to the surprised of everyone in the gym except Ash, Misty and Brock, Tyrunt's attack pushed back Gyarados's **Hyper Beam**, and **Dragon Breath** collided with Gyarados, pushing him back, and paralyzing him.

"What the f…" Clair started to say, but caught herself up, before she started swearing in front of the kids, but her eyes were still bulging out in surprise, just like with most people in the gym, including one Pokemon, Bagon.

"Great job, Tyrunt, now use **Ice Fang**," Ash said, not even paying attention to the wide-eyed Clair, or anyone else in the gym.

Tyrunt's fangs glowed light blue and he released two light blue beams of energy from his fangs at Gyarados, who was paralyzed from **Dragon Breath**.

The attack collided with Gyarados, and instantly froze him on several body parts, though he was not completely frozen.

"No, Gyarados," Clair yelled, but there was not much she could do! "Come on, try to get up!"

Gyarados, gave it his all to stand up, and surprisingly was able to, even though he was paralyzed, and frozen in several places.

"Try **Dragon Breath**," Clair said!

Gyarados released the same thick, green beam the Tyrunt released earlier, back at him, but Ash was fast.

"**Protect**!" It was all Ash said, and a light green barrier formed in front of Tyrunt, which managed to stop Gyarados's attack without much damage.

The attack soon ended as Gyarados run out of power, and was barely holding up, while on the other side, Tyrunt didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Finish this with **Hyper Beam**," Ash said his called his last move for the round.

Tyrunt was about to use his attack, but suddenly he roared to the sky, and glowed with silverfish Aura, which then started expending as Tyrunt was growing bigger and bigger, until few seconds later, Tyrunt was no more, and in his place stood a very powerful and menacing looking Tyrantrum.

"Wow, Tyrunt evolved," Serena said with stars in her eyes because she just was another evolution, which was only her second, after Phanpy evolved into Donphan.

"It was about time," Misty said." That Tyrunt was with Ash for over a year, and had a lot of training, so I'm really surprised he didn't evolve earlier."

"Congratulations Ash," Clair said after she got over her surprised, and realization that she was finished. "You to Tyrantrum. You look great."

"Thanks' Clair, but it's time to finish this round," Ash said. "Do it Tyrantrum. **Hyper Beam**!"

Tyrantrum quickly fired an immensely powerful Hyper Beam, which completely blew Gyarados backwards from the pool, and to the wall, just like Gyarados did to Lapras earlier.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, the winner is Tyrantrum," the referee said!

"Gyarados, return," Clair sighed, and returned her Pokemon. "How is it that Tyrunt was so powerful even before he evolved?"

"He's been with me for a long time, and he had a lot of training," Ash replied. "He could have evolved a while ago, but for some reason didn't. I guess he wanted to wait, like some of my other Pokemon did, and he felt now was the time."

"Well, I got to say, you did a great job on training him," Clair said. "I really wasn't expecting him to be so powerful."

Ash just shrugged, and Clair took her final Poke Ball.

"Come on out, Druddigon," Clair released her final Pokemon, and it was Druddigon, which was a Pokemon, Ash's friends have never seen or heard for before.

"And you were surprised by my Tyrunt," Ash said, after he saw the Dragon Type Pokemon from Unova Region. "Where did you get it?"

"On Decolore Islands years ago while I was traveling around," Clair said. "It is currently my strongest Pokemon, so if he can't win this battle, none of my other can."

"Well, let's see what he can do!" Ash said, and the match started.

"BEGIN!"

"Druddigon, start this off with **Flamethrower**, and then follow it up with **Slash**," said Clair at the start of round four of her battle against Ash.

"Tyrantrum, counter it with **Hyper Beam**!" Ash said.

As soon as Druddigon blew a relatively big and powerful looking **Flamethrower** at Tyrantrum, Tyrantrum quickly followed Ash's orders, and countered it with another overpowered **Hyper Beam**, that broke through Flamethrower like hot knife through butter.

"DODGE!" Yelled Clair as soon as she saw **Hyper Beam** coming at Druddigon, and it quickly flew in the air, and above **Hyper Beam **that went through where Druddigon was previously, and collided with the gym wall, destroying it a little in the process.

"Now use **Iron Tail**," said Ash.

"Use **Iron Tail **as well, Druddigon," said Clair!

Both Pokémon's tail glowed silverfish, and Tyrantrum jumped in the air at Druddigon, while Druddigon was flying at Tyrantrum.

Their tail's collided moments later, which cause a shockwave to go through the gym and made everyone almost fall on their asses.

The shockwave and the clash of tails, also pushed both Pokemon backwards, and they landed with in front of their trainers.

"**Slash**," Clair said, and Druddigon flew fast at Tyrantrum, with its claws glowing white, and slashed at Tyrantrum.

"**Protect**," Ash countered, and the green barrier created by Tyrantrum stopped Druddigon's **Slash**, before it could cause him damage.

"Use **Dragon Pulse**, Tyrantrum," Ash said, and Tyrantrum fired a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from his mouth at Druddigon, who was flowing in the air.

"Dodge and use **Dragon Rage**," shouted Clair!

As Druddigon was in the air, it wasn't hard for him to just fly away, and dodge Tyrantrum's attack, and then fire powerful blast of blue and black energy that shaped itself to look like a blue and black dragon.

This time, Tyrantrum didn't dodge, and **Dragon Rage** collided with him straight on, which caused a big explosion the covered the gym in dust and covered everyone's sight.

"Damn, that was one powerful attack," commented Brock.

"I hope Tyrantrum is ok, and is not hurt," Serena said, while slightly coughing from the dust that was all over the gym,

"Don't worry, Serena, Ash's Pokemon are trained very hard, and they won't be injured so easily," said Misty, and Serena nodded, though she was still worried.

"**Draco Meteor**," everyone heard Ash's voice from inside of the dust cloud that was all over the gym and didn't seem to want to disappear.

"W-What," Clair stutter? "He is still able to continue."

Tyrantrum formed a sphere of bright orange energy inside of his mouth, and then fired it at the sky, where it exploded and released several spheres of energy that rained down on Druddigon, and the whole field, which cause a lot of destruction, and cause several more shockwaves, that this time, made everyone but Ash fall on their asses.

It took several minutes for all the dust to clear up, and that was only because Kaburagi opened the roof of the gym, and the fresh air entered, but it also allowed the dust to go out.

After the visibility was back a full, everyone looked at what was going on, and was Tyrantrum standing in front of Ash, with several bruises from Druddigon's attack, but mostly fine, while Druddigon was standing on front of Clair, though barely, and looked like that Draco Meteor had done a lot of damage.

"Are you ok, Druddigon," Clair asked? "Can you continue?"

Druddigon nodded only slightly, but it looked like he could barely stand, and was only acting tough, and Ash saw this.

"Tyrantrum, finish it off with **Hyper Beam**." Ash said.

It was all Tyrantrum needed to hear, because as soon as Ash said it, Tyrantrum fired his attack, that Druddigon was unable to dodge even though Clair told him to, and even though it did try to.

"Druddigon is unable to battle. The winner is Tyrantrum, and the winner of the match is the challenger Ash!" The referee announced, and Ash's friends cheered for him.

"Well done Ash, great job," said Brock, while clapping along with the others.

"Yeah, it was a nice match," added Misty.

"Thanks, guys," Ash said, and then returned his Tyrantrum after he also thanked him for a great battle.

Clair also returned her Pokemon, and approached Ash along with Liza and Kaburagi by her side.

"Congratulations Ash, that was a great battle, and I thank you for that," said Clair.

"Yeah, it was a nice battle," said Ash. "You are tougher than I thought."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," Clair said with a smirk, and then took a black badge that was shaped like a Dragon's head, from Kaburagi, and presented it to Ash. "Here you go Ash, the Rising Badge, and the proof that you have won your battle here in Blackthorn Gym."

"Thanks a lot, Clair," Ash said, and took is first Johto Badge from her, and showed it to his friends who all looked at it.

"Serena," Clair called Serena, who looked at her. "Can we postpone our match for tomorrow? I'm exhausted from the battle with Ash, and I want to take my Pokémon to Pokémon Center to have then checked out."

"Sure Clair, it's no problem." Replied Serena, and Clair nodded.

After that, they all went out of the Gym, except Kaburagi, and they all went together to Pokémon Center, so Ash and Clair can check their Pokémon, and to have some rest until tomorrow when Serena's match is going to be.

"_Hey, what about out battle?" _Bagon was suddenly heard, as they were walking through the gate, and Ash sighed.

XXX

Ash tried to convince Bagon that he won't trick him, and that they will have battle later, but Bagon insisted they have it right now, and in the end, Ash sighed and accepted to fight him.

"Ok, if you want to battle right now, fine, let's do it," Ash said and walked toward the clearing that was several meters away from the gym, but still on the gym ground.

Bagon stood about dozen meters across from Ash, and looked like he can barely control himself in excitement.

"Are you sure about this, Ash?" Brock, who was standing a little away from the battle fields along with all the others, asked.

"Don't worry, I won't get hurt," Ash said.

"I'm not worried about you," Brock said. "It's Bagon I'm worried about. I've seen your spars with Lucario and Primeape, and I see no way for Bagon to win, so why are you doing this?"

"_Hey, don't underestimate me, I will defeat him,"_ Bagon yelled after he heard what Brock said!

"Hahaha," Ash laughed, and Bagon got tick marks on his head, thinking that Ash is laughing at him, and mocking him, so he went to attack.

"_I'll show you,"_ Bagon yelled as he was running at Ash to Headbutt him!

"Let's see what you've got," Ash said as Bagon was running at him.

A moment later, and Bagon slammed with his head at Ash, who stopped him mid-air with only one hand, and held him there just like before.

"You are going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to defeat me," Ash said, and let Bagon drop on the ground.

Bagon got up, and then immediately one of Bagon's hands become surrounded in a light green, claw-shaped energy, and with it, he then started attacking Ash, swiping at him to cut him down and win, but Ash just moved left and right and avoided all of Bagon's attempts to claw him.

"_Yahhhhaa,"_ Bagon screamed in frustration as he was unable to land even one hit on Ash, who was getting annoyed because of Bagon's insistent attacking that are not doing anything, and are only making Bagon angrier as he is missing.

That's when Bagon entered into Rage, and was surrounded by green aura, and his eyes were also glowing green.

"Oh fu…" Clair said. "Bagon is using **Rage**."

"Don't worry, Ash will calm him down," Misty said without any care at all that Ash might get hurt, which surprised Serena, Clair and Liza.

"Why are you sure Ash will win," Clair asked? "He is Aura Guardian, but that doesn't mean he can overpower a Pokemon even if it's just a first level Pokemon."

"I've traveled with Ash since the start of his journey, I have seen what he is capable of, and trust me, he can take care of himself."

Clair only looked at Misty, then shrugged it off, and looked at the battle, to see Bagon again charging at Ash with **Dragon Claw**, but activated at both of his hands.

Ash simply stood there waiting, and when Bagon was close, Ash created **Aura Sphere** in his right palm, and crushed it against **Dragon Claw**, while with is left hand he caught Bagon by his head, and then crushed him into the ground, which raised some dirt and dust.

"Sorry Bagon," Ash said while pinning Bagon's head in the dirt." But you are not there yet."

And then he picked him up with the same hand, and threw him into the distance where Bagon crushed against Gym wall, which caused wall to collapse on Bagon.

"See, I told you." Misty said to slack jawed Clair, Liza and Serena.

"Wasn't that a bit too much though, Ash?" Brock asked.

"No!" Ash replied. "He needed this so he will learn that he must not charge into the battle unprepared and not knowing opponent. Besides, if I went easy on him, then he would have continued to push himself and would end up being hurt more than he is now. This way, he is passed out, and can't continue."

"If you say so," Brock said, while Ash went to pick up Bagon.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center," Ash said. "Nurse Joy can take care of any injury Bagon has."

The other all agreed, and went to the Pokemon Center, which was their destination to begin with, before Bagon interrupted them.

XXX

At the Pokemon Center, Ash and Clair gave Nurse Joy and Chansey all the Pokemon they used in their battle, as well as Bagon, so Nurse Joy can heal them.

After that, Clair and Liza went back to the gym, but Clair told Serena to come tomorrow around noon for their battle, and Serena agreed.

Ash decided that since they have the rest of the day off, and Serena's battle is almost 24 hours from then, they should have last training session before he gym battle.

Serena decided to use Donphan, Dratini, and Piloswine for her first gym match, so she only used them in spars against Ash's Pokemon.

The training lasted until dinner time, and after they left Pokemon to rest with Nurse Joy, and they all had nice dinner, the group left to sleep for the night.

XXX

In the morning, the group awoke around 10, since they were not in a rush, and there was enough time until 12 when Serena's match was supposed to be, so they decided to sleep a little longer.

Clair came with Liza earlier in the morning to pick her Pokemon to prepare them for the match, so they will be ready, but Bagon stayed for the rest of the day to make sure he had a nice rest because he was quite banged up by what Ash did to him. He will be released tomorrow.

After Ash and the others finished breakfast, they all went to the Blackthorn Gym so Serena can finally have her first official match as a Pokemon Trainer.

"Welcome everyone," Clair said after they all entered into the gym. She was already standing at her position on the field, and is waiting for Serena to take hers so the match can start. "I hope you are ready, Serena, because I won't go easy on you."

Serena walked on her position, and stood there, while Ash and the others walked over to Liza who was in the same place as yesterday. The referee of course, is already at his podium.

"I'm ready," Serena said. "So, let's do this!"

"This is the official three-on-three gym battle between the Gym leader Clair, and the challenger Serena," the referee said. "As always, the gym leader will choose her Pokemon first, followed by the challenger."

"Let's go, Kingdra," Clair called her first Pokemon, which is the same as in her battle against Ash yesterday!

"Piloswine, you are up first," Serena called her Ice Type Pokemon, who came out of his Poke Ball, all pumped up for battle.

"The gym leader chooses Kingdra, while the challenger chooses Piloswine," the referee said. "Let the first round, BEGIN!"

"Kingdra, **Swift**," Clair started the battle with her first move.

"Piloswine, **Ice Beam**," Serena countered with her first move.

Kingdra fired yellow star shaped attacks at Piloswine, who formed a light blue ball of energy in between his tusks, and then multiple beams shot from the ball, and took down a bunch of stars, while some went directly at Kingdra.

"Kingdra, dodge it and then use **Agility**," Clair said.

Kingdra followed Clair's order, and quickly started disappearing and appearing all over the pool while at the same time dodging the Ice Beam from Piloswine, who after few moments seized his attack.

"Now, **Hyper Beam**," Clair said, and as soon as she said it, Kingdra appeared close in front of Piloswine, blew its attack at the him, in point blank range, and the attack threw him all the way backwards, and almost through the gym wall.

"Oh no, Piloswine, are you ok," Serena yelled in horror, scared that her Pokemon was hurt by that attack?

Piloswine started moving from where he collided with the wall, and slowly got up, but was obviously dazed, and it was a surprise he even stood up after close hit by **Hyper Beam**.

He slowly walked back in front of Serena, and stood ready to continue. "Well done Piloswine, now let's show them what we can really do! Use **Blizzard**, and freeze the whole place!"

Piloswine released a powerful blizzard from his mouth at the pool and Kingdra trying to freeze everything, and at least cut Kingdra's movement if not defeat it.

"Kingdra, use **Agility** again to move around so you won't get frozen," Clair said, a little concerned, as Kingdra won't be able to take a lot of Ice Type attacks.

Piloswine's **Blizzard** was damn powerful, as he was able to freeze the pool quickly and even created the **Blizzard** in the entire Gym, but Kingdra's **Agility** was also impressive, so it was able to move around quickly enough to at least negate it's weakness to some extent, and not get frozen in a block of Ice.

"Great, now use **Twister**," Clair said, and Kingdra started spinning around in circle, and created a giant Twister around itself, that then started heading toward Piloswine to try and caught him in the eye of the **Twister**, and spin him around.

"Piloswine, **Ancient Power** right in the Twister's eye," Serena quickly said.

"What?" Clair yelled surprised by Serena's move.

Piloswine's body glowed white and he created a silver energy ball in front of his nose, which he then threw right in the top opening of Kingdra's **Twister**, with Kingdra in the middle of it.

The ball collided with the **Twister**, and after few moments of pushing each other, the two attacks exploded, and Kingdra, who was in the middle of **Twister**, was thrown backwards behind Clair.

"Great job Piloswine, now finish it off with **Ice Beam**," Serena said, and Piloswine fired his attack at the corner where Kingdra was trying to get up after the collision with Ancient Power, but it was unsuccessful, and **Ice Beam** hit it and froze it solid, after which the battle was over.

"Kingdra is unable to battle, the winner is Piloswine," the referee announced, and everyone cheered at Serena's first win.

"Way to go Serena, that was great," Misty yelled, while clapping her hands along with Ash, Brock and Liza.

"Yes, that was great for the first battle," Ash said, and Serena blushed at all the praising.

"Thanks' guys," Serena said. "And thank you Piloswine, you were great. But can you go on?"

Piloswine looked at Serena, and nodded, but it was visible he was tired, and won't be able to go for much longer.

"Kingdra, return," Clair said, and returned her defeated Pokemon, and then took another Poke Ball. "Let's go, Lapras!"

Clair's second Pokemon for the day came out, and it was Lapras, who stood on the frozen pool, and was ready for the battle.

"So, Clair also has Lapras," Ash commented.

"Yeah," Liza replied. "This is Dragon Type gym, but she has some Pokemon that are not Dragon Type, and uses them in battle from time-to-time, like she did with Gyarados yesterday."

"The second round between Clair and Serena can now begin!" The referee said, and Clair went on first.

"Lapras, use **Dragon Breath**," Clair said!

Lapras quickly fired a ball of blue-green energy at Piloswine, and Serena had to react even quicker to save her Pokemon.

"**Protect**, quickly," Serena yelled as soon as she saw the attack coming at Piloswine.

Piloswine created a barrier in front of himself just in time for the **Dragon Breath** to hit it, and it was good that he did, because that was the only thing that saved him from the certain defeat, as Lapras's attack was pretty powerful, so even the barrier was barely able to hold it and there were many cracks on it.

"Damn, that was close," commented Misty from her standing place with the others.

"It sure was," said Liza. "If that hit landed, Piloswine would have been done for."

"Nice reaction Serena," Clair said. "But where did you learn that move?"

"Ash taught it to Piloswine," Serena replied. "I think all of his Pokemon know that move."

"Is that true," Liza asked Ash?

"Yeah," As said. "It's one of the best Pokemon moves ever invented, and I like to use it. A lot."

"Well you did good to avoid my Pokémon's attack once, but your Piloswine is near the end, and he won't be lasting for more than one more move," Clair said, and as if to prove them she is right, she ordered the next move. "Lapras, use **Psychic**!"

Lapras's eyes glowed blue in color, and Piloswine was also surrounded by the same blue energy and then he was lifted off the ground, and even though he tried, he couldn't move on his own.

"Oh no, Piloswine," Serena yelled!

"Finish him off by throwing him around," Clair said, and Lapras lifted Piloswine all the way to the ceiling, and let him drop on the ice covered ground, after which, Lapras lifted him few more times, and after the final toss, Piloswine was no longer struggling, as he was unconscious.

"Piloswine is unable to battle, the round goes to Lapras," the referee said, and Serena sighed and returned her Pokemon.

"Thanks' Piloswine, you were great." Serena said.

"Wow, that was brutal," commented Brock.

"Well, since they are both Ice Type Pokemon, and water type attacks won't do much damage to Piloswine if he can freeze them, this and **Dragon Breath** were the only options Clair had," Ash said.

"I have to agree with Ash on that one," Liza said, and they continued to watch the battle, and to see what Pokemon will Serena chose next.

"Donphan, you are up," Serena called her next Pokemon, which turned out to be Donphan!

"Why did you choose Donphan, its weak against both Water and Ice Type attacks?' Clair asked.

"I'm sure Donphan can win this even though he is at disadvantage," Serena said with a smile. "Won't you, Donphan?"

Donphan nodded, and was pumped up for battle.

"Let's see what you've got," Clair said, and started the round after the referee allowed it.

"Lapras use **Hydro Pump**," Clair said.

"Donphan, **Rollout**," Serena said.

Lapras then fired its attack at Donphan, who curled into a ball and rolls with incredible speed, dodging Lapras's attack, and then went on the offence, and hit Lapras with immense force, sending it rolling and bouncing of the ice all over the gym and went behind Clair, who was stunned by the power behind the attack.

"Way the go, Donphan," Serena said after Donphan stopped rolling and stood in front of her.

"Are you ok, Lapras?" Clair asked to her Pokemon, who was able to stand up, and slide back in front of her, but it did have some bruises.

Lapras only nodded, and looked at Donphan, ready to continue.

"Great, now use **Rain Dance**," Clair said.

Lapras then started glowing with blue aura, and yelled to the sky, which then summoned the rain clouds right under the ceiling of the gym, and then rain started falling.

Serena looked at Clair and Lapras confused because she didn't seem to know about the power up **Rain Dance **gives to Water Type attacks.

"Donphan, use **Rollout** again," Serena said after few moments of thinking about the rain, but decided to just go on offensive.

"**Hydro Pump**, and then follow it up with **Ice Beam**," Clair said!

As soon as Donphan started rolling again, and went after Lapras, Lapras fired another **Hydro Pump**, but this time it was much stronger than before because of the effect of **Rain Dance**.

**Hydro Pump** collided with Donphan using **Rollout**, and they pushed at each other each trying to overpower the other, but without much success, until few moments later when **Hydro Pump** stopped, but Donphan was also stopped as he didn't continue the **Rollout**.

"**Ice Beam**!" Clair said again.

"Dodge, and then **Take Down**," Serena said.

Lapras created a ball of energy in front of its mouth, and then fired several beams from it at Donphan, who started running around the field, and dodging the beams.

When he saw that Lapras's attack is close to finishing, Donphan went on the offensive, charged at Lapras and tackled it with full force, which threw Lapras back another few meters.

"Come on Lapras, get up, and use **Dragon Breath**," Clair said, and hoped this will finish Donphan, as Lapras is close to its limit.

Lapras straightened up, and fired a ball of blue-green energy at Donphan.

"Donphan, counter it with **Hyper Beam**," Serena said.

Donphan listened, and fired an orange-yellow energy beam that met **Dragon Breath** in the middle of the field, right where the pool is, that was now frozen because of the previous battles.

Both Pokemon used their last ounce of power in their attacks, and in the end, both attacks caused an explosion that destroyed the ice, and melted the part of the pool, but also sent both Pokemon flying backwards because of the shockwave, and they collided with the wall on opposite ends of the gym, after which they passed out.

"Both Lapras and Donphan are unable to continue, there is no winner in this round, and that leaves both trainers with their last Pokemon," the referee announced, and both Clair and Serena sighed and returned their Pokemon back.

"Well, that was interesting battle," Misty commented. "I wonder which Pokemon Clair will use next. I knew about Serena's choice, but I don't know if he can win if Clair choses that Druddigon from yesterday."

"Of, don't worry, Clair won't use Druddigon in this battle," Liza said, and Ash, Brock and Misty looked at her.

"Why not," asked Ash?

"Because she never uses it in gym battles," Liza said. "She only used it against you because she realized you are better than trainer's that come here every time."

"Is that right," Ash questioned. "Well, I guess I should be flattered by her opinion of me."

"Dratini/Dratini, I chose you!" Both Serena and Clair said at the same time, and called their last Pokemon, which turned out to be the same Pokémon's, that were now swimming in the ice-cold water of the pool and were sizing each other up.

"So, you also have Dratini," Clair said, who was surprised that a trainer that started her journey just few weeks ago already has managed to capture Pokemon like Dratini. And this one is relatively older than hers is, which should make it even harder to catch.

"Yeah, I caught it almost two weeks ago, and have been training him really hard for this battle," Serena replied.

"Well, good for you," Clair said. "Now let's see how good he can battle."

"BEGIN!" The referee said, and so the final round if the battle began.

"Dratini, use **Hyper Beam**," said Clair as her first move in the final round.

"Counter it with **Ice Beam**, Dratini," Serena said.

Both Pokemon quickly fired their respective attacks and they collided with one another, creating wave in the pool, and splashing it outside the poll and on the innocent bystanders who were only there to watch the battle.

"Fuck, this is cold," Misty yelled as she started shaking slightly because of the cold water.

"You are right," said Liza, who was also splashed. "Let's go change. I don't want to catch a cold in this place." The two of them then walked out of the gym, and left Ash and Brock to look at one another.

"Girls!" Brock said with a sigh and head shake, and Ash joined him by shaking his own head.

"Dratini, **Thunder Wave,"** said Clair!

"Dratini, you use **Dragon Rage**," Serena said!

Clair's Dratini released a blue stream of electricity from its body that went after Serena's Dratini, who opened his mouth and fired a red-orange fireball at Clair's Dratini.

Both attacks managed to hit their target, and while Clair's Dratini was hit by **Dragon Rage**, and sent back to the wall flying, Serena's Dratini was paralyzed from **Thunder Wave**, and had a hard time moving.

"Can you stand up, Dratini," Clair asked?

"What about you, Dratini," Serena also asked her Pokemon who tried to move, but paralysis was stopping him, though he was less injured then Clair's Dratini?

"Come on Dratini, you can do it," Ash decided to show his support to Serena and Dratini so they can win their battle! Brock also cheered for the two, and Serena smiled at her friends who were supporting her.

Dratini saw the support that Ash and Brock were giving him and his trainer, and with all his might pushed up, and broke through the paralysis, though he was twitching a little.

"Great job Dratini," Serena, Ash and Brock said, and Dratini smiled, and stood ready to continue to battle.

"What about you Dratini," Clair asked, a little harshly trying to make her Pokemon stand up, but with a way of persuasion, then Serena and her friends are giving her Dratini? "Will you continue, or will you give up?"

Dratini saw the look in Clair's eyes that said she wanted to battle and not lose, but also concern for its wellbeing, so it pushed itself up just like the other Dratini and stood in front of Clair, also ready to battle.

"Great, that's the way Dratini," Clair said. "Now let's show them how we battle."

"Let's do it Dratini," Serena also boosted her Pokémon's confidence.

Just as the referee restarted the match, both Dratini started glowing with white light, and the light started expanding, and glow got brighter.

"Are they both evolving at the same time," Brock asked surprised by this development?

"Yeah, I guess so," Ash said, while watching both Pokemon evolve, but then smirked. "Misty is going to flip once she hears that she missed this."

"I pray I'm not there when she finds out," Brock groaned. "Sorry to say this Ash, but she really has a nasty temper."

"It's just the way she is," Ash said. "I'm sure she will change once she is older."

The glowing stopped and instead of two Dratini, there were two majestic Dragonair's floating in mid-air, across from each other.

"Wow, Dragonair, you evolved," Serena said flabbergasted by Dratini evolving.

Dragonair looked at Serena, and gave her slight nod, and she smiled at him. "Then let's win this! Use **Hyper Beam**, and then **Twister**!"

"Show them which Dragonair is better, and use **Dragon Breath**," Clair said.

Again, both Pokemon fired their attacks which cause another explosion that created steam from the heated up ice and water, and lowered the visibility.

"**Twister**," Serena said, and the orbs on Dragonair's tail glow. Then he waved his tail and created a tornado from it, sending it at Clair's Dragonair, who was caught in the middle of the attacks, and was spinning in circles and tossed around.

"Dragonair, try to use **Safeguard**," Clair said.

While it was spinning in circles inside of the **Twister**, Dragonair's body glowed blue-green and it somewhat protected it from the **Twister**, though he was still spinning, but less.

"Now get out of there and use **Dragon Rage**," Clair said, and with some difficulty, but not much, her Dragonair flew out through the top of the **Twister**, and its neck glowed and it sent a swirling cyclone towards Serena's Dragonair.

"Dodge and use **Thunder**," Serena said.

Dragonair flew above the other Dragonair's attack, and called upon storm clouds and a blue lightning bolt went straight at Clair's Dragonair, who was hit head on, and screamed in pain from the electricity coursing through its body.

"Fight it Dragonair, don't give up," Clair said to her Pokemon, who was covered in burn marks, and breathing hard from the exhaustion and pain.

"Dragonair, finish it with **Ice Beam**," Serena said, and Clair's Dragonair lifted his head and with determination in his eyes, got ready for one final attack, and Clair knew this, so she said.

"**Hyper Beam**, full power!"

Both Pokemon, with last of their strength used their last attacks at full power, and one fired several beams of ice from his mouth, while the other fired orange beam from its horn.

The two attacks went at one another, and somehow ended up directly hitting their target, instead of colliding like this would usually happens in this situation.

Clair's Dragonair was frozen solid in a block of ice, and fell in the pool, while Serena's Dragonair was sent flying through the gym wall and all the way outside in the yard.

The referee looked at Clair's frozen Pokemon, and then came down from his podium, and went to the opening in the wall to see Serena's Pokemon that was outside, and saw him lying on the ground unconscious, so he made a decision.

"Both Dragonair's are unable to battle, this match ends in a tie," the referee announced after he came back to his podium, and both Serena and Clair sighed at the result of the match.

"Dragonair, return," Serena said from the opening in the wall where she went to recall her Pokemon. "You did great, Dragonair, I'm proud of you."

Misty and Liza then came rushing through the door to see what happened and saw that the battle was over, and Clair was just recalling her Dragonair.

"What happened?" Liza asked.

"Both Dratini evolved, and in the end took out each other," Ash replied and looked at Misty to see her reaction, and was not disappointed when he was her barely restraining herself from screaming to the heavens for not being there to see the evolution.

"Hey Serena," Ash said a moment later, as he and the others approached her, while Liza and Kaburagi approached to Clair. "How are you feeling about the result?"

"I don't know," Serena replied. "I mean, I'm happy that Dratini evolved, and that I didn't lose, but I'm also sad that I didn't win. I was so close, Ash."

Ash hugged Serena to calm her down a little, while she let few tears slide down her cheeks.

"There is no need to cry, Serena," Ash said, while now Clair, Liza and Kaburagi have approached all of them and were all next to each other. "This was your first gym battle ever, and you pulled out a tie against the strongest gym leader in Johto Region. You should be proud of yourself because of that."

"Ash is right, Serena," Clair said. "You were great."

Serena and Ash then let go of each other, and Serena wiped her tears away.

"Thanks', Clair," Serena said. "And thank you for the great battle, but next time, I will win, and get my badge."

"Well, if you want to battle again, I'm available any time, but it won't be for the badge, because," Clair said, and took the Rising Badge from Kaburagi, and presented it to the confused Serena. "I'm giving you the badge now.

Congratulations, Serena, you have won your first Johto Gym badge!"

"W-What?" Serena was confused. "But I didn't win. It was a tie."

"Yes, it was a tie," Clair replied. "But in those cases, when the gym match ends in a tie, it is up to the gym leader to decide if the challenger has to come back, or to give him/her the badge anyway, and I have decided to give you the badge right now because I think you have deserved it."

Serena stood there completely stunned by Clair's words, and didn't say anything for a full minute, while the others were looking at her with smiles on their faces, and were waiting for her to take the badge, which she finally after more than a minute, did.

Serena moved her right hand forward, and took the Rising Badge from Clair's hand, and then looked at it.

"I did it, I have won my first ever gym badge," she said out loud, though it was more to herself then to anyone else.

"Well done Serena, I knew you can do it," Brock said, and the others also congratulated her as well.

"Thanks guys, your words mean a lot to me," Serena said.

"Well, now that that's over, let's go to the Pokemon Center, and have out Pokemon healed from the hard battles," Clair said, and the entire group left again. Kaburagi again stayed back since there was no need for him to go.

XXX

In the Pokemon Center, Serena and Clair left the Pokemon that battled to be healed, while they all went to check on Bagon, who was resting in the separate room, but as soon as he saw them, he jumped from his bed, and was near the glass window looking at Ash.

"_Hey, are you going to take me with you?"_ Bagon yelled at Ash through the window.

"Why would I do that?" Ash asked with serious expression, but on the inside, he was smirking at Bagon's tenacity. Even after the beat down Bagon got, he is still interested in coming with Ash.

"_I want to come with you,"_ Bagon replied. _"I want to train with you and become stronger so I can evolve and fly."_

"Aaaah, so that's what you want," Ash said with slight smirk, while the others looked at him expecting him to tell them what Bagon is saying. "But I guess I'm not that surprised, I mean that's what pretty much every Bagon in the world wants."

"What's he saying?" Clair asked.

"He wants to come with me so I can train him and make him strong enough to evolve so he can fly," Ash replied.

"So Bagon can fly when they evolve," Misty questioned, as she didn't know that.

"Yeah, Bagon's final form is called Salamence, and it can fly," Ash replied. "It is a dream of almost every Bagon in the world from what I've heard, and Bagon's tend to go overboard in their training to reach that dream."

"I never heard that some Pokemon collectively have the same dream," Brock commented.

"Well, there are many different Pokemon, and their minds are not the same," Ash said. "So just because you didn't see or heard about something, doesn't mean it is not right or that it doesn't exist."

"I guess, I still have a lot to learn," Brock said.

"_So, will you take me with you,"_ Bagon asked again?

"Even if I want to, which I will admit I do, it is still not up to me, as you are not just some wild Pokemon I can catch and take with me," Ash explained "You have a trainer, so it's up to her to decide."

Bagon and everyone else then turned to look at Clair, who blushed at the attention that was on her, and after a few moments she sighed, her blush disappeared, and she said. "You can take him with you if you want to, Ash. I have tried everything to train him, and I have failed, but you seem to be able to control him, so I'm sure he would be better off to go with you then to stay with me at Blackthorn Gym."

Bagon was so happy that he could come with Ash, that he literally started jumping up and down in the room he was in, which concerned some because of his heath, while also amused others.

"Ok, Bagon, you can come with me, but you still have to stay in there and rest until tomorrow, so you better get back to bed, if you don't want Nurse Joy to prolong your holiday here in the Pokemon Center," Ash said, and Bagon was immediately in his bed and out like a light.

"That was fast," Liza said.

"I was right, you really are the best to train Bagon," Clair said. "Take good care of him, Ash."

"Don't worry, Clair," Ash said. "I will."

After that, they walked out of the hallway were the patient's rooms were, and back in the Pokémon Center lobby, where Clair and Liza said goodbye to the group, and went back to the gym, while the others stayed in Pokémon Center until tomorrow morning.

XXX

The next morning after breakfast, Serena picked up her three Pokémon that were healed by Nurse Joy, and Ash picked up Bagon, and caught him in a Poke Ball, so after they said good bye to Nurse Joy, they continued their journey.


	41. Chapter 41 - Johto Region 7

**Chapter 41**

After Ash and Serena won their first badges in Johto Region, the two of them, as well as Misty and Brock, left Blackthorn City, and went back the way they came from on their way to Cherrygrove City, which is about halfway point in between New Bark Town and Violet City, which is the location of the next gym.

Right now, the four of them have just arrived in a Town that was few days before Cherrygrove City, so since it has already afternoon, they decided to make a stop in the Pokémon Center, and spend the night there, before they continue in the morning.

As they were walking next to a forest that was a part of the City, they saw something poking out of a bush.

"Hey, what's that?" Misty asked, as they all looked at the bush to see what it was, and saw a Pokémon come out.

"Hey, that's a baby Stantler," Brock said, after he recognized the Pokémon. "I wonder what's it doing here, Stantler are usually in a herd, and are rarely alone like this."

"Maybe it got separated from the herd, and is now lost," Serena said, while looking at the Pokedex about the information on Stantler.

"Yeah, it is possible," Brock said, and then took some food from his backpack, and tried to lure Stantler to him by offering it the food. "Come Stantler, you can take this food, you must be hungry if you are alone."

Stantler looked at Brock and the food he was offering it, but was hesitant because of its experience with humans, so it produced a nice scent from its antlers, that made Brock, Misty and Serena cry to smell it even more because it was so nice, while Ash narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Wow, this smells nice," Misty said.

"Yeah it does," said Brock. "I didn't know Stantler can do than, though."

Just then, a giant herd of Stantler came out of nowhere, and charged at the group.

"What the hell," yelled Misty, and along with Brock and Serena started running away, without even noticing that Ash is not moving? "Where did they came from?"

"We must get away, of they'll run us down," Brock said, as he was running like never before.

"Wait, where is Ash?" Serena asked after she noticed that Ash is not running along with them.

"What?"

Misty asked, and looked around and saw Ash is not with them.

"Don't tell me he stayed back?" Questioned Brock.

"He must be crazy to stay with that herd running at us," Misty said very concerned for Ash. "Even he can't stop that much of them."

"Where is the herd anyway," Brock asked, now noticing that there is no one chasing them? "With that much of them, we should be hearing them running at us, and other people running, bit there is nothing."

"You are right," Serena said looking at where they came running. "There is nothing there."

"Let's go see what happened," Misty said, and Serena and Brock agreed and started heading back, when they were stopped by Officer Jenny.

"Hey kids, wait up," she yelled, while driving on her motorbike toward them.

After she approached them, she stopped, and looked at them. "What happened I heard the report that there was another herd of Stantler running through here?"

"Yeah, there was a herd running after us just a minute ago, but now there is nothing," Brock replied.

"We were just about to go back and see what happened because our friend of ours seems to have stayed back, and didn't run like we did," Misty said.

"Let's go then," Officer Jenny said. "He might be in danger, as those Stantler have been terrorizing the City for a while now."

"That's weird" Brock said, as they all went back to where Ash and Stantler were. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know," replied Officer Jenny. "It all started two days ago, and there has been many reports of a herd of Stantler rushing through the City. But it always happened after someone has seen a baby Stantler, and after they tried to approach it, the entire herd shows up, and everyone starts running away."

"Hm, interesting," Brock said. "This might be something that baby Stantler is doing, but what?"

A minute later, they came back to where they saw baby Stantler, and where they started running from, and saw Ash there next to the forest, with baby Stantler next to him. Ash seems to be trying to tie a bandage on Stantler's leg, as it seems to be injured.

"You know," Ah started to say after he noticed everyone approaching him, and before any of them could say anything. "Even with all the training I had to become Aura Guardian, I've never learned to be a good healer."

"Ok," Brock said after few moments of silence. "Let me take care of that."

Brock then approached to baby Stantler, who tried so stand up and move away from Brock, but Ash stopped it.

"It's Ok, Stantler, Brock here is going to fix your leg, as he is better at that stuff then me," Ash said, trying to calm down Stantler. "So, don't be afraid, and just stay still."

Stantler looked at Ash, and then relaxed, and let his head down, while Brock started fixing the injury to its leg.

"What happened, Ash," Misty asked? "Where is the herd? And why didn't you run away?"

"There was no herd to begin with," Ash replied, and everyone got confused, so he continued explain. "This little guy here was injured and separated from the rest of herd, so every time someone tried to approach him, he got scared, and released that sweet scent we all sensed, which induces illusions of a herd."

"So, you mean that all this time, there was never a herd of Stantler, and that the City was terrorized by illusions made by a baby Stantler," Officer Jenny questioned?

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up," Ash said.

"But how did you figure it out," Serena asked?

"Well, I was trained a lot, and even though I'm not much of a healer, I did learn some other stuff, amongst which, is that Stantler can cause an illusion by releasing a sweet scent from their antlers." Ash explained. "I knew it was coming from the moment I smelled the scent."

"If you knew it was just illusion, then why didn't you tell us, and instead you let us run away," Misty yelled at him?

Ash smirked at her, and replied. "It was fun to watch you run away while screaming like death is after you."

"I'll kill you," Misty said with rage in her eyes. "I swear to god, I'll kill you one day, Ash Ketchum!"

"We'll see about that," Ash said with smirk, and Misty barely controlled herself, and that's only because Officer Jenny was there.

"You know, you two argue like an old married couple," Brock said, and Ash smirked at his words, while Misty blushed at the mention of a married couple.

"Well we are not old and married, but we are a couple," Ash said. "We might be an old married couple in about 50 or 60 years, though. What do you think, Misty?"

Misty's blush intensified, and she stayed quiet, while Ash smirked at her expression.

Serena and Officer Jenny just looked at the two and sighed at their antics.

"I think this kid like's to tease this girl way too much," Officer Jenny though.

A minute later, and Brock was finished. "There, all taken care of," he said, and baby Stantler stood on his legs, and walked around a little to see if there was any pain, and there was none.

Stantler then approached to Brock, and nuzzled his head on Brock's leg, which made Brock smile.

"Now that he is fixed, we must find a way to get him back to his herd," Brock said, and Stantler bowed his head a little, and whined, which tears in his eyes, while Ash sighed.

"That might be a problem, because the herd was attacked by Pokémon Poacher, and many of them, including Stantler's mother were captured," Ash said.

"What?" Officer Jenny yelled. "There have never been poachers in these parts. And how the hell was he able to take on a whole herd of Stantler. Also, who told you that anyway?"

"First off, I'm an Aura Guardian, a high level one, and I can understand Pokémon language," Ash said. "Second, Stantler is the one who told me after I saw through his illusion, and asked him what's going on. I don't know who the Poacher is, and how he was able to take on all of them. Stantler only said there was one, and had some strong Pokémon, but that's it."

"So, I guess he managed to run away, and ended up here," Misty said, and Ash nodded.

"How long ago this happened?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Two days ago," Ash replied.

"He's probably far away by now, and we can't catch him," Officer Jenny said, with anger in her voice.

"Maybe we can't, but we can at least look around the forest, and see if he captured all of them, or there are still some left," Ash said.

"I agree with Ash," Brock said. "It might be a good idea to go search to forest. We might find something that will help you identify the poacher. Unless of course, he is a new one, which I doubt, and there is no information on him."

"Yes, this police force has a bunch of information on Pokémon Poachers, so if we find something, we might identify him, as you said, and maybe get a clue at where he would go with a big catch like this one," Officer Jenny said. "I'll go and gather a search party, and we will start then."

"No need," Ash interrupted her before she can get back to the station. "We will take care of everything, you can stay in the City, and make sure nothing happens here. For all we know, the poacher never left, and could be here somewhere."

"You think I'll let four kids go in a forest after a dangerous poacher without any help," Officer Jenny said with narrowed eyes. "You must be crazy. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happens to you all."

"Nothing will happen to us," Ash said. "Besides, I'm a Grand Master, and as such I have higher authority then you, so you can't stop me no matter what. It's my job to prevent things like this from happening, and that's what I will do.

"Let's go, guys," Ash finished saying, and started walking toward the forest, with the others following him, including Stantler, leaving Officer Jenny behind, with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Was I just scolded and told of by a kid?" She asked herself.

Then, she turned around, and drove back to the station with her motorbike. She needs to send few policemen around the City, and on the edges of the City to keep an eye, and see if a poacher appears.

XXX

For the next hour, the group of four, plus one Pokémon were walking around the forest, searching for any sign of the Stantler herd or the poacher that got them.

Ash did ask Stantler if he can tell them where the herd spent most of their time, or where were they when they were attacked, but being so young he couldn't tell them, so they had to resort to just walking around and searching.

Of course, Ash also tried to feel with Aura and see if he can find something, but as powerful as he was, he still is not capable of being able to sense everything over the entire forest, and what he is able to sense is just Pokémon and humans, not anything physical that the poacher could have left behind.

So, right now, they go over the forest a little, and then Ash uses his aura sensing to see if can find something, if he doesn't, they go the place where the edge of his sensing ability reaches, and then does it again, and again.

"Wouldn't it be better if we split up to cover more ground," Misty asked?

"Normally that would be a good decision," Ash replied. "But the problem is that we know nothing about this guy and how dangerous he is, so it might be better for all of us to stick together."

"Ash is right, Misty," Brock said, and Misty huffed. "That guy captured the entire herd of Stantler, so he is bad business, and we might not be able to catch him without Ash's help."

Misty knew Brock is right, so in the end she let it go, and didn't push for them to separate.

Another hour later without anything, until finally after more than two hours of searching through the forest, Ash sensed something.

"Stop, I sense something," Ash said, and they all stopped and looked at him.

"What do you sense, Ash," Serena asked?

"I sense a big group of Pokémon on the same place about 2 miles to the west of here," Ash replied. "It is almost on the edge of my sensing ability, but I can clearly say that it's the bunch of Pokémon. Most of them are the same, but there are also several others different, as well as one human."

"Well, then, let's go before he gets away." Brock said.

"I doubt he can get away now, because he seems to have trouble bringing all those Pokémon with him." Ash said.

"What makes you say that?" Serena asked.

"Well, I know I would have trouble dealing with all of them, even with a bunch of strong Pokémon," Ash replied. "Besides, in two days, he should have been far from here by now, and yet we caught up with him in just over two hours."

"I guess you've got a point there," said Brock. "So, how are we approaching this?"

"Let's get there first and see the situation, and then we'll come up with a plan," Ash said, and the three agreed, so they started walking toward the west where Ash senses the Stantler herd.

XXX

It took another hour and a half of walking through the forest outside of the road to reach the location where Ash was sensing the Stantler herd and their poacher.

When he and the others got there, they saw a complete herd of Stantler on the same place surrounded by five Pokémon who were keeping guard.

There was also a small tent, probably for the poacher, who is not seen among the group of Pokémon.

"Who are these Pokémon?" Misty asked from behind some bushes, where she and the others were hiding. "I've never seen some of them."

"They are Scizor, Sneasel, Tyranitar, Charizard, and Aggron," Ash replied. "This won't be easy as they are all powerful, and could be a problem, so we need to be careful."

"We could use Darkrai and Volcanion that Misty and I have," Brock said. "You also have Lugia, and she can help as well."

"Let's try to avoid that, and use the other Pokémon," Ash said. "I don't want to risk their exposure if this guy manages to escape. He could tell someone, and it will bring us more trouble."

"Ok, so how do we do this," Serena asked?

"The three of you are going to take on those Pokémon, while I will face the poacher once he comes out of the tent," Ash said. "I think that you are ready to face those Pokémon, but, if you feel it's absolutely necessary and you can't defeat them any other way, then use the legendary you have. As for Serena, here take Lugia and if you need her, she will help. I already told her a while ago, to listen to all of my friends if she ever gets released from her Poke Ball by one of them."

"Ok, Ash," Brock said. "So, who gets who?"

"That Tyranitar is the strongest among them, and is the Pseudo Legendary Pokémon, just like Dragonite, so only Serena's Dragonair and Donphan will have a chance, none of the other Pokémon any of you currently have with you except Legendary will be enough, so Serena should face it, while the two of you can pick any other you wish for. Although, Scizor is a Bug Type, so Misty might want to take some other," Ash said."

"Ok, then, let's go," Brock said, but before they could split up, Stantler interrupted.

"_What about me?"_ He asked in a soft voice.

Ash turned and looked at him, and replied. "You stay here. You are hurt, and also very young, you can't take on any of them, and will only get hurt, so it is best to stay here."

"_But I want to help!"_ Stantler said.

"Like I said, you are young and hurt, so you can't help in any way," Ash said, and Stantler lowered his head, which made Ash sigh. "I'm sure you mother is among them, and if she sees you putting yourself in danger, she will be worried, and you don't want her to be worried, don't you?"

"_No,"_ Stantler replied. _"I don't want her to be worried."_

"So, we have agreed, you will stay here, and just wait for us to finish, and you will be reunited with your mother," Ash said, and Stantler nodded.

After that, the four of them split up and went in four different ways.

XXX

After she split from the group, Serena slowly walked behind where Tyranitar was standing guard, to try and attack it from the back without much trouble.

On the way, she released her Dragonair and Donphan, and told them about the situation, and what's the goal here, and after they nodded, they went to take out Tyranitar.

XXX

Just like Serena, Brock and Misty picked the Pokémon they will take out, and also had the same idea as Serena to release their Pokémon before they reach the location where the poachers Pokémon are standing guard, so they will not make noise during the release from Poke Ball's, and to have more time to explain the situation.

Seeing that she will have to face against Charizard, and she only has a few first level Pokémon, Misty gave the Water Stone she bought some time ago, and gave it to her Eevee, who evolved into Vaporeon as soon as he touched the Water Stone.

Since Ash told them to pick any Pokémon they want to take out, and since Serena took Tyranitar, and Brock had to take Scizor since Misty is afraid of Bug Type, Misty ended up having to fight against Charizard and Sneasel, while Brock ended up with Aggron and Scizor.

After all of them came in their positions, and since it wasn't said who will start the battle first, Brock decided to start this of, by having his Magby and Vulpix attack.

XXX

"Magby, Vulpix, I want you both to fire **Flamethrower** at the same time, and I want you both to aim at Scizor," Brock said, and seeing the look that said 'why', on his Pokémon faces, he continued. "If we take out one of them immediately in surprise attack, then it will be easier to face Aggron alone, since I'm sure that it is stronger than Scizor, and will be harder to defeat."

After both Pokémon nodded, he said.

"Ready, aim, and Fire," Brock shouted in the end, and as soon as he said that, both of his Pokémon fired a very powerful **Flamethrower's**, that were the result of months of hard training.

Brock's shout made Scizor and Aggron turn around to see what is going on, and both saw two big **Flamethrower's** fuse into one extremely powerful, and head toward Scizor, who was so stunned by this, he didn't even move a muscle, and was hit by overpowered attack, and sent dozens of meter away through the forest from where it was standing, and leaving the path of burned ground and trees.

After Magby and Vulpix stopped their attacks, and they, along with Brock looked at the damage, and saw a path formed in the forest where the **Flamethrower** went through, and completely burned down everything in the way. The entire path was still burning, and on the end of the path, there was Scizor lying completely scorched, and looked barely alive.

"Damn," said Brock. "That might have been more powerful than I was expecting. We must finish Aggron fast, so we can put out that fire, and not cause the whole forest to burn down."

Aggron looked at where the attack came from, and saw Brock with his Pokémon coming out from behind the bush ready to attack him, he also saw the other of his owners Pokémon were also attacked, so he growled, and attacked Brock and his Pokémon before they can attack him.

"Lets' go," Brock said. "Magby use **Fire Blast**, Vulpix use **Fire Spin**!"

XXX

Once Serena and Misty heard Brock yell, and two **Flamethrower's** took down Scizor, they acted, and attacked their opponents.

Misty, after she saw what Brock did, decided to do the same, and had both of her newly evolved Vaporeon, as well as Seel attack.

"Vaporeon, Seel, both of you use **Ice Beam** on Sneasel." Misty said, and as she said, her Pokémon did, and both formed a bluish ball of water in front of their mouths, and fired several beams from them, at surprised Sneasel.

Even though Sneasel was part Ice type, and even though it was resistant to ice type attacks, there was only so far any resistance can take you, because as soon as Sneasel was hit by several beams, it was frozen solid, along with a forest ground and trees in twenty meters circle from where Sneasel was.

It was a good thing that they weren't too close to the Stantler herd, because then both Brock, and now Misty, might have held back a little, but this way, since the guarding Pokémon were several dozen meters away from the herd, they could go all out without worries.

"Great, now attack Charizard," Misty said, and then the battle also started on her end, just like on Brock's.

XXX

Serena, who unlike Brock and Misty only had to face one opponent, didn't have to waste an attack on taking out one Pokémon and then to go and fight the other.

No, she instead had both of her Pokémon attack Tyranitar as her only opponent, and tried to take it out, but it looked like it was not going to be so easy, because Tyranitar reacted quickly, and dodged to powerful **Hyper Beams** from Dragonair and Donphan.

Seeing what is going on, Tyranitar got angry, and roared to the heavens, which made Serena swear, but sent her Pokémon to attack so they would not be picked apart, by a very powerful opponent.

"Dragonair, **Ice Beam**! Donphan, **Hyper Beam**," Serena said to her Pokémon, and the battle on three of four fronts started.

XXX

After he split up from the others, Ash went toward the tent where the poacher was, and waited for him to come out, as he didn't want to just barge in as he didn't know if there were any traps, and his aura and psychic powers can't always help him, so he's playing safe.

Once he heard Brock's shout, and saw a **Flamethrower **several dozen meters away, and then the others also attack, he knew the poacher is coming out, so he stayed behind the bush, and waited for just a moment, since just as he expected, the poacher appeared.

When he saw who came out, Ash was surprised, but not because he knew the poacher, but because of the 'uniform' he was wearing that makes him, in his own opinion, look a little ridiculous.

The man was wearing black and gray tight suit, along with some kind of west, or whatever that thing was. He also had golden boots, golden belt, golden mask that stood on top of his head and covered the upper half of his face. He also had a beard on his chin.

All in all, the guy looked scary to any normal person, and children, but to someone like himself, he looked bloody ridiculous.

That's when Ash decided to come out of hiding, and face the guy, before he can go after the others.

So, he came out from behind the bushes, and came face-to-face with the poacher.

"Who are you," the guy yelled after he saw Ash? "Are you the one attacking my Pokémon?"

"My friends are attacking your Pokémon," Ash replied. "I came to face you."

"Who are you, and why are you attacking me?" The guy asked.

"I'm surprised you're asking that, because you are the one who attacked a herd of Stantler for whatever reason, and now you are angry I'm attacking you," Ash said, and looked as the guy was getting angrier and angrier.

"You know, now that I look at you better, you look kind of familiar," the guy said after he tried to calm down a little. "Have I seen you before?"

"I don't know if you have seen me before, but I'm sure I have never seen anyone wearing that ridiculous suit, as I'm sure I would have remembered you." Ash said, and looked as the guy got even angrier than before, which is a good thing, as he might make a mistake in his rage.

"You are messing with things you shouldn't be messing with, kid," the guy said in a calm voice, though he looked like he was about to burst from rage. "So, I advise you to take your friends and walk away while you still can."

"Hm," Ash smirked. "I think I'll take my chances, and stay here. I mean what kind of Aura Guardian I would be if I let a poacher get away with the entire herd of Stantler."

This got a reaction from the poacher, as he backed away a little from Ash after he heard he was Aura Guardian. "Y-You are an Aura Guardian," he stuttered, and then it dawned on him why Ash was so familiar. "Wait, I know who you are. You are Ash Ketchum, aren't you?"

"How do you know me," Ash asked?

"You are the reason I'm even bothering with capturing this many Stantler," the guy yelled, and Ash was confused. "If you didn't take out Team Rocked in Saffron City, I wouldn't have to do this crap, and would be hunting out more valuable Pokémon!"

"I see," Ash said. "So, you are a member of Team Rocket."

"Yes, I am," the guy replied. "I'm Iron-Masked Marauder, and I'm a high-ranking member off Team Rocket whose job was to hunt down and capture powerful Pokémon, as well as Mythical and Legendary Pokémon, and now I'm reduced to a mere poacher. And all because of what you did!"

"Am I supposed to feel pity for you, and let you go, because I supposedly ruined your life," Ash asked with contempt in his voice? "You are a poacher and member of Team Rocket, and as such you get no pity from you. You are going to jail, be sure to that. The only question is if you will come easily or by force."

"Never going to happen," the Marauder yelled, and then took some kind of weird black Poke Ball, and threw it in the air, and from it came out another Tyranitar, though this one looked bigger and stronger than the one Serena is facing. Also, it had something in its eyes that didn't feel well with Ash, and he wondered what it was. He didn't look into the eyes of the other Pokémon of this guy so he didn't know if they are the same, but there is something wrong with this Tyranitar.

"So, you have two Tyranitar," Ash commented. "What, did you also capture a whole bunch of them or something?"

"This one was mine from a while back," the Marauder said. "As for the others, they all belonged to other trainers, and I captured them from them."

"How could you just capture Pokémon that already have trainers," Ash asked? "And what's up with that look in its eyes. I've never seen a look like that in the eyes of Pokémon?"

"Oho, so you want to know, ha," the Marauder smirked, while Ash narrowed his eyes. "Ok, then, I'll tell you. You see, this Poke Ball is special, it can not only capture a Pokémon that already have their balls, but it also turns them all evil, and more powerful than they are."

Ash looked at the Marauder with rage and hatred in his eyes, and was ready to kill him right now, but managed to control himself. "I take it that's another creation of Team Rocket," Ash said, spiting the name of Team Rocket!"

"Yeah, it is," the Marauder said. "Though I'm the only one who is using it."

"Good to know that, because after today, there will be no one to use them," Ash said, and Marauder flinched a little in fear, but recovered quickly.

"Is that so," the marauder said. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Tyranitar, use **Hyper Beam** on the kid!"

Tyranitar roared, and fired a powerful yellow-orange beam from its mouth at Ash, who just stood there, and with ease created a barrier in front of himself, that was then hit by the **Hyper Beam**, and there was an explosion that destroyed the ground around where Ash stood, lifted the dust and smoke in the area, and even ripped a few trees from the ground and destroyed few others.

"Hahaha, was that all the kid had," the Marauder laughed? "I'm a little disappointed that this is all it took to take him out. And to think he was the one responsible for the arrest of Giovanni and the others, and the death of Proton."

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you!" Ash's voice was heard from where he was standing before, and once the dust cloud cleared up, the Marauder saw Ash stand behind the barrier he created, and without the scratch on him. "I though you said that that Poke Ball makes Pokémon stronger. But from what I've seen, that Tyranitar is pathetically week."

This made both the Marauder and Tyranitar angry, and the Marauder yelled. "I'll show you! Use **Sandstorm**, and then **Dark Pulse**!"

Tyranitar roared again, and then created the **Sandstorm **that surrounded his body first, and then spread around the entire area, even spreading as far as where the herd of Stantler are, who are now laying on the ground and protecting themselves from the attack.

"Hahaha," the Marauder laughed while the **Sandstorm **created by Tyranitar was all over the place, and he couldn't even see Ash again. "That's great Tyranitar! Now fire **Dark Pulse **where he stood before, just to be sure his defeated."

Tyranitar opened its mouth and then a light purple and purple colored aura forms inside of it. It then fired black and purple circles from the aura inside its mouth at the place where Ash stood before the **Sandstorm**.

After this attack collided with the target, there was another explosion, and the dust and debris from the trees was all over the place mixed with the **Sandstorm**.

"Told you, you should have walked away kid, but you didn't listen, and now you paid with your life," the Marauder laughed at Ash, thinking he killed him.

Imagine his surprise when the **Sandstorm **started growing smaller and smaller, until there was nothing else, and when he looked at what's going on, he saw Ash standing in the same place he was before, but was now surrounded with blue Aura, and his eyes were glowing yellow.

"And I told you, you are going to jail," Ash said, and then the glow in his eyes intensified, and he lifted Tyranitar in the air with his Psychic powers, and sent him flying upwards as far as he could, which is very far.

He then looked at the Marauder, and formed an **Aura Sphere** in his right hand, and threw it right at him, which collided with the screaming Marauder, and created an explosion bigger than the one created by Tyranitar's **Hyper Beam** and **Dark Pulse**.

When the **Aura Sphere** collided with the Marauder's stomach, he was sent backwards and once he stopped bouncing off the ground and trees, and once the dust was gone, Ash saw him lying on the ground covered in bunch of bruises, and a lot of blood. His mask was destroyed, revealing his face, and his suit was torn in some places, mostly on his torso where the **Aura Sphere** hit.

Then, Tyranitar was seen falling back toward the ground with great speed, and Ash created another **Aura Sphere**, and just before Tyranitar can hit the ground, Ash showed the Sphere in its face, which sent Tyranitar almost a hundred meters in the distance because of the attacks power, and the added speed from the fall.

Ash then released a sigh, and walked over the Marauder. Once he came in front of him, he saw the guy has passed out, which was not surprising, and also saw a Dark Ball was destroyed. All that is left is to destroy the ones that are holding the Pokémon the others are facing.

Now that he remembered about the others, he looked around and tried to sense how the things are going with them, and was pleased that it went well, so he started tying up the Marauder, and waited for the others to come from their battle fields.

XXX

**Few minutes earlier, with Brock: **

"Vulpix, watch out!" Brock yelled as he was watching Aggron coming at his Vulpix with **Metal Claw** ready to strike her.

Unfortunately, Brock's yell and warning came too late, because as soon as he said it, Aggron's glowing claws slashed at Vulpix, hitting her across the face, and sending her flying backwards across the forest.

"Oh no, Vulpix!" Brock yelled worried about his Pokémon, and inability to do anything,

Brock then took Vulpix Poke Ball, and returned her. "Return Vulpix!"

"Ok Magby, it's just you and me now," Brock said while looking at his Magby, who was covered in some bruises, and was exhausted, but could still fight. "Are you ready?"

Magby nodded, and stood ready to continue.

"Great, now use **Fire Blast**!" Brock said.

Magby took a breath, and fired an 大 shaped attack at Aggron, who in return created a silver ball in front of his mouth, and fired it in a form of a beam, which then collided with **Fire Blast**, which created a big explosion, and shockwave, that pushed Aggron back a few meters, but Magby flew back from the force of the shockwave, and his small body.

Aggron's whole tail then glowed white, and it jumped at the Magby who was lying on the forest ground.

Brock saw what was coming, and warned his Pokémon. "Magby, dodge, and attack with **Flame Burst**!"

Magby heard Brock's warning, and dodged just as Aggron was about to hit him with **Iron Tail**, which instead hit the ground, and created a large hole in it.

Seeing an opening in Aggron's defense, Magby used it, and created an orange-red fireball, and then from it fired several beams at Aggron, who didn't dodge or counter, and was hit dead on the head, and all over its body, which then set it on fire, along with a small part of the forest around it.

"Great job, Magby," Brock said to his Pokémon with a smile, and Magby returned it smiling back, though weekly, as he was close to being done, and maybe has two or three attacks in him!

Aggron stood up, and roared in anger at being scorched like that by a Pokémon like Magby, and opened its mouth, and created a silver ball, which it then fired as a beam at Magby.

"Magby, **Flamethrower**!" Brock yelled.

Magby give it his all, as he knew it will take his all to counter that **Flash Cannon**, and fired the most powerful **Flamethrower **he could in that moment, which, when collided with **Flash ****Cannon**, started pushing it back a little, until Aggron added more power, and pushed the attack at Magby, who couldn't do much, and just before it was to hit him, the two attacks exploded, which then sent Magby rolling and bouncing of the forest floor for several dozen meters, until he hit at the tree and stopped.

"Oh shit, Magby!" Brock yelled again; this time even more worried about his Pokémon. "Come on Magby, I know you can do it! Stand up!"

Magby slowly started to stand up, though barely as he was tired, and hurt from all the attacks, and can barely hold himself from passing out.

Aggron saw Magby starting to get up, and saw Brock cheering him on, so he decided to attack Brock instead.

Aggron's claw's gloved white, and it jumped at the surprised Brock who wasn't expecting Pokémon to attack him.

"Oh crap!" Brock yelled, and jumped to the side, narrowly dodging **Metal Claw **from Aggron, who then came after him again.

Magby was that his trainer is in trouble because the evil Pokémon is now attacking him, and he wanted to save him.

In that moment, Magby yelled to the sky, and started glowing, which then drew the attention of Aggron who stopped attacking Brock, who was now also looking at Magby.

Magby glowed for a few moments, and after that, the glow stopped, and instead of Magby, stood a powerful Magmar, who the roared to the sky just like Magby earlier, and looked at Aggron with narrowed eyes.

"Wow, Magmar, you evolved!" Brock said in ave, and Magmar nodded not taking the eyes of Aggron, who was staring back.

"Great job, buddy, now let's take it out, Ok! Use **Fire Blast**!" Brock said.

Magmar the fired another **Fire Blast **just like the one before, but now it was at least three times bigger and much more powerful, and was scorching everything on its path to the stunned Aggron, who didn't move at all, and was hit by the overpowered attack, that set it on fire for the second time that day.

"Great job, Magmar," Brock praised him. "Now finish it off with **Fire Punch**!"

Both of Magmar's fists became surrounded in fire, and he jumped at the downed Aggron, and started repeatedly punching him on the face, and all over its body for almost half a minute.

"Ok, that's enough, Magmar," Brock said, and Magmar stopped. "I think Aggron is done for."

And he was right, as Aggron was lying on the ground completely covered in bruises and burn marks that will take a long time to be healed.

"Good job, Magmar," Brock said after he approached his Pokémon. "You really showed it how to fight with courage."

Magmar nodded, and Brock returned him in his Poke Ball for a nice ret.

"I better go and see if Ash found the poacher." Brock said to himself, and headed to where Ash was.

XXX

Just like Brock, Misty was able to defeat Charizard, who, even though took out Seel, was no match for Vaporeon, and was soundly defeated after Seel was taken out, and Misty and Vaporeon went all out.

Serena had most trouble of all of them with her opponent, and even though Tyranitar didn't take out neither of Serena's two Pokémon, it still took both of them relentlessly attacking to take out Tyranitar, and win the battle just barely, because they were almost done, and on or two more attacks and they wouldn't be able to continue.

And now, all three of them are approaching to where Ash battled against the poacher.

"Hey guys, how did the battles go?" Ash asked from under the tree, where he looked like he was cooling out without any care.

"Why the hell are you just sitting there," Misty asked? "Where is the poacher?"

"He's over there," Ash replied, and pointed to a tree under which the poacher lied tied up and unconscious, along with Tyranitar, who was the same.

"Where the hell did that Tyranitar come from," Serena asked?

"Apparently, the poached had two of them," Ash replied. "This one was his, and the one you battled and those other Pokémon belonged to some other trainers from which he stole with those Dark Poke Ball's."

"Dark Poke Ball's, what are those?" Brock asked, and Ash explained everything he found out about the Marauder, how he is a member of Team Rocket, about the Dark Balls' and their power's, and in the end what he did to him and Tyranitar.

"I didn't know that Ash can be so brutal," Serena though as she has never seen Ash do something like this, and was surprised. "I wonder if this has something to do with what happened between him and Misty on that Lake few weeks ago."

"Ok, so what now?" Brock asked.

"Now, we release the Stantler herd, and then take Marauder and the Pokémon he had back to Officer Jenny, where she can decide what to do with the Pokémon, and put Marauder in jail," Ash said, and the other three agreed.

They then went to the herd, and saw young Stantler they found in the City, has come out of hiding, and was now reunited with his mother and herd.

Once the herd saw Ash and his friends, some of them approached them, and thanked them for freeing them, and after baby Stantler said good bye to them, he walked away along with the rest of the herd.

As the herd left, Ash took some empty Poke Balls he had, and captured all of the Pokémon Marauder had, and placed them in his back pack, and then picked Marauder by his right ankle, and dragged him back to the City, while the others walked next to them.

XXX

After they came back to the City almost three hours later, it was almost night time, so they went to the police station to hand over Marauder and the Pokémon he had, before they go to the Pokémon Center for the night.

"You are back," Officer Jenny yelled and ran in front of Ash and the others after they entered in the station! "I was getting worried that something happened to you since it was almost dark and you were not back yet."

"Yeah, it took us over three hours to find the poacher, and then three hours to come back after we dealt with him, and released the herd," Ash explained, and Officer Jenny looked at the man Ash was holding by the ankle, that looked like he was more dead than alive, and raised her eyebrows.

"Is that the poacher," Officer Jenny asked, and Ash nodded. "What happened to him?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Ash said, and Officer Jenny looked like she wanted to insist, but after she remembered he was an Aura Guardian, she decided to drop it, and had few policeman take Marauder behind the bars, and call doctor so he won't die because of his injuries.

"There are also these Pokémon," Ash said, and handed over a bunch of Poke Balls with Pokémon that were Marauders, and explained what happened, and about the Dark Balls abilities, and that the Pokémon will need Nurse Joy to heal them.

"After they are healed by Nurse Joy, and she checks their mental condition, you can decide what to do with them," Ash said, and pulled out a Visit Card from his pocket. "This is a number of Dr. Urahara from Rota Kingdom research division, so if you need some assistance with these Pokémon, call him, and tell him I gave you the number, and explain him what happened, so he will help you."

"Ok, I will," Officer Jenny said, and after that, Ash and the others said that they will be in the Pokémon Center until after breakfast tomorrow, so if she needs anything, that's where she can find them.

Then, they said good bye, and left the police station, and walked to the Pokémon Center where they took two rooms, and after they had dinner, they went to sleep, as they were all exhausted.

Even Ash a little.


End file.
